Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite
by Theblueswordsman
Summary: What happens when Naruto loses one of his most precious people? He has to get her back, but will she be the same if she comes back? The trials and adventures of Naruto and Hinata as they battle the world in front of them. Rated M for a reason, Fem loving Kurama, torture, dark world. Bad Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, and council. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 1

The Return

Author's note: Hello all, I found this fic a while ago and loved it, I read it a couple of times, and with the exception of a couple of scenes and things that I want and will change. There will be plenty of changes but plenty of things will stay the same. So first and foremost I will say that like in the original the characters are all older I dont think 10 year olds should be falling in love and soldiers and what not. So that being said the main characters the konoha 12 are all 15 and 16 years old. I am not 100% sure where I will go with this but taking opinions on where it should go. For the most part it's the same premise same teams. Only concrete pairing is NaruHina. I am leaning towards Kakashi/Anko as well but I want y'alls opinion. Please read and review. Please ignore the reviews for chapters 35 and 41 as they have been taken out and the brutal torture scene has been removed.

It was finally here the day of the genin exams; everyone was at the school preparing to take the test. All but Uzumaki Naruto that is. Iruka was in the front of the class listing off the different students.

Hinata sat in the back of the classroom, She was lost in her thoughts, thinking of Naruto, He had been gone so long, she really did miss him, he was her idol, she had always looked up to him. But no one had seen him in so long, she missed him. The young Hyuuga heiress was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Kiba walk up and sit next to her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Kiba speaking up, "Hey sexy, how's life treatin ya?"

Hinata grimaced, he could not take a hint, she was not into him, at all. "Ummm, l l l life i i is go go good, but p p please d don't c c call me th that."

Kiba smirked, "Why shouldn't I call you that, it's true."

Hinata frowned, he was never going to give this up. "P p please it m m makes m me u uncomfortable a a an dont l l like you li like th that, the raven haired beauty stuttered out.

Kiba frowned, "Hinata, don't be like that. You are still stuck on that jerk Naruto aren't you! He isn't coming back, he is probably dead somewhere. Get over him you belong with an Alpha dog like me not that loser."

Hinata's eyes teared up, "Don't s s say th th that p p please i it isn't true."

Kiba got even angrier and grabbed her arm pulling her to face him, only to be stopped by Iruka telling him to pay attention and stop talking, obviously ignorant of what was going on between the two. He continued to call out names until he called out Naruto's name but no one called out saying, "Here" he sighed and went to mark off the young blonde student as yet again absent. He would not graduate yet again, another year would go by.

Of course Iruka had looked for the boy he saw him as almost a little brother, so he had looked for him at the beginning when he first left, however he had found nothing and went to the Hokage, but the Hokage would not tell him anything only said Naruto would be fine and not to worry. Of course that certainly didn't help him at the time.

"He isn't coming sensei, why do you keep calling out for that LOSER! he is never coming probably off dead or something, good riddance to him I say, he was just an annoyance!"

"Sakura, you should not say that about him, he was a good person just a little lost sometimes."

Iruka was about to move on when the door creaked open he looked up and in walked Naruto, except he looked different, he had a different air about him, more serious. He was much more fit, and all around looked like a ninja. No longer did he wear his orange jumpsuit but had instead changed it out for a black jumpsuit with the Uzumaki clan sign on the back in a burnt orange. Iruka was stunned, Naruto had changed.

"I am here Iruka sensei, don't worry I am ready to take and pass my exam."

Everyone in the room was in utter shock, Naruto had not been in class since nearly the start of the year.

Sakura was first to speak up, "Yeah right! an idiot like you have no chance to take the exam and pass. You haven't been here since the start of the year and you sucked then. Honestly you should have never come back, no one wants you here."

But Naruto just ignored the banshee and went and sat down next to Hinata, he grinned at her and said, "Hello Hinata, it's nice to see you today!"  
Hinata blushed a deep red, "H h h hello Na Naruto-k kun, I am w w well, I a am g glad to ha have you b back." the shy Hyuuga stuttered back to him. She was very nervous, he had never really done this before, sat next to her and took up conversation with her.

Naruto grinned and the two began to chat, albeit not easily, Hinata's stutter was flat out awful.

It was at this point that Kiba, who was on the other side of Naruto started to get too pissed off at Naruto. "What the hell do you think you are doing Naruto, you left, you cant just walk back in here as if you never left."

Naruto glanced at him but didn't respond and went back to his conversation with Hinata. This pissed the dog ninja off even more and he started to get a little too riled up. Iruka noticed and put a stop to it immediately as he started calling students in to be tested.

Naruto was finally called into the testing room, Iruka greeted him as he walked in and had him perform the exercises necessary for passing and tested him on the jutsus. Naruto passed all three including the clone jutsu.,

Iruka was worried, Naruto had always had problems with the the clone jutsu. But Naruto shocked him and performed a shadow clone jutsu.

"Naruto where did you learn how to use that jutsu?"

Well sensei I learned it because I have too much chakra and not enough control so I cant do normal clones, however I am working on a wind clone and a fire clone, but those are hard to contain into a long lasting clone, long enough anyways for them to do any good"

Iruka was shocked but nodded, he grinned and presented Naruto with his Head protector claiming he had passed. With that Naruto gave Iruka a note to give to Hinata and Shushinned away, not wanting to deal with the other students.  
End of Chapter 1

What do yall think? Did you like it? i feel like it was an improvement over the original first chapter but let me know. I want the community in on this fic. I am excited about the possible outcomes for it! Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 2

The Fox Vs. The Mutt

Author's notes: Italicized is thinking, bold italic is the Demon fox talking to Naruto and Naruto talking back. Hope yall enjoy, made some changes to this chapter.

Naruto left the room using the body flicker technique not wanting to deal He isn't coming sensei, why do you keep calling out for that LOSER! he is never coming probably off dead or something, good riddance to him I say, he was just an annoyance!" his classmates. Only a couple of them actually gave a crap about him anyways. But he had left a note for Hinata with Iruka and left.

Hinata was up after a few more students, she was quite nervous but Iruka then handed her a note it was in an envelope. On the outside of the envelope was the first message, "Dear Hinata," it started "I know that you will do well! Don't be nervous you can do this. Please wait until after you pass the test to open and read the rest of this letter. Thanks!" Signed - Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata blushed deep, and Iruka asked if she was ready.

Hinata nodded and replied, "Y-yes"

Iruka nodded and started the test, which Hinata passed with ease. Iruka handed her a head protector and she nodded her thanks and left the testing room. She went to her seat sat down and opened the letter. Unbeknownst to her Kiba was looking over her shoulder and read the letter along with her.

The letter read: Dear Hinata, good job in passing, I knew you would. You always were talented and smart just a little shy. It is kind of cute, honestly. Anyways, I want to talk to you face to face, I figure you would enjoy that as well. Can you meet me at Ichiraku Ramen for some food as soon as you read this, I will be there for the next hour and a half if you have to do something else first. See you soon! Signed Naruto.

Hinata blushed deep so engrossed in it she didn't notice Kiba snarl. She walked out and Kiba followed having already passed. Hinata headed straight for the ramen shop. While walking Hinata thought to herself ," _I wonder what Naruto wants with me. I mean why not Sakura or Ino, both of them are gorgeous, Sakura is skinny, smart and fierce, and Ino is beautiful skinny and smart as well. Not like me."_ Hinata sighed and looked down at herself, " _I'm not pretty, I don't have nice hair, my eyes are ugly, and I am not skinny."_ She frowned.

Finally, the ramen shop was in sight and she smiled despite the thoughts she was just having, Naruto did invite her and she was happy to see him, even if she didn't know why he had invited her.

She was not expecting Kiba to grab her hand from behind her and pulled her back. She looked at him in shock, "K-K-Kiba, w-what are y-y-you d-doing?"

Kiba snarled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, going to meet that, that fucking loser?"

Hinata gasped ripping her hand away from him, or trying to anyway, he just held on harder.

"K-kiba you a-a-are h-hurting me! P-p-please s-stop." Hinata cried out, her voice pained.

Inside the ramen shop Naruto heard this, and stood up immediately telling Teuchi that he would be back shortly but someone was in trouble.

When he exited the stand he saw Hinata and Kiba down the street. Kiba was yelling," Hinata you can't be serious he is the dead last loser, he left you! without saying a word."

Naruto suddenly appeared next to them grabbing Kiba by the wrist of the hand that was holding Hinata. Naruto let his eyes go red and spoke in a dark ominous demon-like voice while squeezing so hard that Kiba whimpered in pain, "Let go of Hinata now. Or I will break your wrist."

Kiba let go and so did Naruto. Kiba jumping back.

"What the fuck was that you freak?" Kiba growled out pissed off.

Naruto glared at him his eyes and voice going back to normal, "I don't like people hurting my friends."

Kiba scoffed, Yeah well I am about to hurt you, then prove to Hinata exactly who she should be pining after, and it isn't you dead last."

Naruto grinned, "Kiba if you think you can take me then bring it" He said as he pushed Hinata behind him.

Kiba nodded and called Akamaru to fight.

"Ready when you are Mutt." Naruto responded as he stepped forward to get Hinata further away from the fight.

Suddenly Hinata spoke up, "P-p-please N-N-Naruto, K-kiba d-d-don't fight."

Naruto turned to look at her and started to speak, "Hinata, I will not throw the first punch, however…."

All of a sudden "Fang over Fang" was yelled and Kiba spun at Naruto like a blur. He immediately impacted into Naruto as dust kicked up everywhere.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed tears starting to well up, how could someone come out of that unhurt.

That is until the dust settled and there stood Naruto one hand holding Kiba's fist and one Akamaru. He threw Akamaru to the side hard, knocking the pup out of the fight. Then he pulled Kiba into a his knee, knocking the boy's air out. Then tossed him to the side allowing him to get up. Kiba sprinted back after him swiping at him, but Naruto just dodged every strike thrown with ease before finally knocking his arm to the side and with one swift palm strike to the shoulder dislocated it. He then turned into a roundhouse kick hitting Kiba square in the jaw. Knocking the mutt into the dirt. The boy was out cold and Naruto created a shadow clone and told the clone to take the boy and his dog to the Konoha hospital.

He turned to Hinata, who was shocked. "I am sorry for that Hinata, he attacked me, I know you disagree but I will not allow this to happen. I will not allow him to hurt you again."

Hinata nodded, "T-t-thank you N-n-naruto." she blushed a deep red.

"Now, how about that ramen?" Naruto said with a grin heading that way and holding the flap to the restaurant open for her as she walked in blushing heavily.

The two sat down and ordered and sat and talked for a few hours before Naruto got up and told Hinata they needed to be getting home. He didn't want her father to worry and get himself into trouble. He also needed to train at least a little more today. Hinata nodded and the two left.

"Will you allow me to walk you home?" Naruto asked the heiress.

Hinata shook her head, "N-n-no you d-d-d-don't h-have to, I w-w-will be f-f-fine."

Naruto shook his head right back, "It's not that I have to, it's that I want to.

Hinata blushed a deep red once again, she nodded and the two started in the direction of her house.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto started, "I am training tomorrow, if you want to join me that would be wonderful."

Hinata nodded, "O-of course N-n-n-naruto I w-w-would love t-to.

The two continued to walk and talk about a few things but it was mostly comfortable silence between the two. When they got to the door Naruto hugged Hinata and they said their goodnights. "Hinata, thank you for always caring so much about me, you are one of the few people in this village who has ever cared, I am sorry I left for so long, I am also sorry I never seemed to notice you, in class and around. Truth is, I have never thought myself good enough for someone like you. With that he shunshinned away leaving the young Hyuuga Heiress with a smile on her face and thinking. She went into the complex and straight to her room.

Naruto on the other hand went to a training field and started his training, he created hundreds of clones that started working on jutsus that he had been training, chakra control, and many different taijutsu scrolls refining his own and learning more. Using scrolls that the Third Hokage had given him. While the clones were working he did his physical workouts, Naruto was already wearing chakra weights for normal daytime activities but he amped them way up for his workouts. He had several hundred pounds extra weight on him. He pumped chakra into his muscles to be able to take it. He started his exercises and worked for a couple hours before finally heading home. When he got home he laid in his bed and released all of his clones. The influx of knowledge knocked him straight out.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Training

Chapter 3

Author's note: This is a new chapter it contains a little bit of the insight into the training Naruto underwent and a little bit of a NaruHina moment. Please Read and Review.

Naruto arrived at his training spot an hour before he told Hinata to be there. He applied his extra weights and started his physical training working up quite the sweat, he had his shirt off as he didn't want it messed up and he was glistening. This is when Hinata showed up at the training site. Naruto turned to Hinata and waved. Hinata's face was as red as a tomato, as she pointed and stuttered so hard Naruto couldn't understand her. He realized it was because he was shirtless and his hand went to the back of his head scratching it sheepishly.

"Heh sorry about that Hinata-chan I was training and sweating a lot."

"I-i-i-its o-o-okay Naruto-kun." The young heiress stuttered out.

The two stared on in silence for a moment before Naruto broke it, "Right...well lets uh get started shall we?"

Hinata blushed and nodded, "Yes N-n-nartuo-kun I w-w-would li-like that v-v-very much, w-what do y-y-you have p-p-planned?"

Naruto grinned and replied, "Well I was going to have us spar, if that is alright with you?"

Hinata nodded and got into her gentle fist stance. Naruto dropped into his own specialized stance, and Hinata looked surprised, "I have never seen that stance before, where did you learn it?" her curiosity causing her stutter to disappear for the moment.

"Well its actually a stance of my own, I made up kind of my own style, it works well for me. By the way, you are cute when you stutter, but without it you sound much more confident. I like it."

Hinata blushed a deep red, " _Naruto just complimented me, he thinks my stutter is cute but I need to get rid of it to be more confident he needs a strong girl, I have to be stronger." Hinata thought._

Naruto brought her out of her thoughts, "Hinata, ready?"

Hinata nodded and decided to charge Naruto, to try to show him how strong she was. She started by throwing palm strikes only shooting a light amount of chakra with each hit. Naruto however was not at all phased, he swiped aside every attack she threw. Hinata was a bit clumsy with this method. It really didn't work with her. Naruto began to counter but only hitting lightly. Not hurting her but letting her know that she was open. Hinata was getting frustrated as this went on not scoring a hit on Naruto once. After about 10 minutes of this Naruto held up his hand calling for a stop. Hinata halted breathing hard.

"Good job Hinata, you are very nimble it surprised me. However your form is a little off. Give me a couple of days and I can help you with it if you would like?"

Hinata frowned, but nodded. Naruto created 50 clones and had them go to get scrolls and start studying the gentle fist and several varieties information about them.

Then Naruto turned back to Hinata, "okay now let's work on some physical training shall we?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled, "I am going to place a seal on your wrists, and ankles it is a chakra weight seal. Turn on your Byakugan and watch how I change the amount of weight they are."

Hinata nodded and blushed as Naruto touched her wrists then her ankles transferring the weight seals to her. He then turned up his weight showing her how much chakra to put in to change the weights to the desired amount. Hinata nodded and Naruto told her that 20 pounds on each weight was an appropriate weight. But that she would need to up it when she got used to it. When training she was to up the weight to double what it normally would be.

Hinata replied, "O-o-okay N-N-Naruto-kun. Thank y-you, C-c-can I a-a-ask y-y-y-you a question?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure go ahead!"

Hinata then asked what had been bugging her lately, "H-h-how did y-y-you get s-s-so strong? Where d-d-did you g-g-go?"

Naruto sighed, he was going to have to lie, "A relative of mine came into town for a while and she trained me, her name was Kurama.(Yes Kurama is a girl in this fic, that is how it was in the original and I am keeping it that way.) She taught me many jutsus and taught me how to fight. She was very helpful. I wouldn't be here without her." Naruto mentally kicked himself this felt terrible to be lying to her face like this, but he didn't have much of a choice, yes it was his secret but he wasn't allowed to tell just anyone an S class secret, he had to get permission from the acting Hokage and he want her to think of him as a monster and a freak. Just like just about everyone else in this shithole village.

Hinata nodded, "T-that m-m-makes s-sense Naruto-kun, d-d-did s-s-she leave?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, she left to continue her travels, but she left me a lot of scrolls to study."

Hinata grinned and said, "S-s-shall w-we continue t-t-t-to train?"

"Yeah let's do it."Naruto replied and the two continued their training.

5 hours of physical training and sparring later and Hinata was wiped she had nothing left to give. Naruto grinned, "Wow Hinata you did great today!" Hinata nodded and Naruto continued, "Want to go grab some dinner?"

"Y-y-yes please N-n-naruto-kun'' the young heiress replied.

With that the two headed to Ichiraku's Ramen and had a wonderful meal. Enjoying it very much. Naruto then took the young girl home. They ended the night with Hinata hugging him, and again he hugged back.

"Same thing tomorrow Hinata-chan?" the blond ninja asked.

Hinata grinned, "Y-y-yes N-n-naruto-kun I w-w-would like that v-v-very m-much."

Naruto grinned and replied, "Tomorrow I will know enough about gentlefist we will work on your form, okay?"

Hinata nodded and the two said their goodnights and Naruto shunshinned away.

The next morning Hinata got to the training area an hour earlier than what the two had agreed upon and was shocked to find Naruto already there. Again he was shirtless and working out. He didn't notice Hinata so she just got to work beside him. He looked over and grinned at her continuing the push-ups. He got up as she continued and asked if she would like another weight seal on her abdomen. She nodded and he lifted the back of her shirt and placed his hand on the middle of her back activating a weight seal.

"This will help when doing exercises like this" the blond told her, although while he was there he couldn't help but notice how nice her butt looked in her workout outfit. He shook his head, he couldn't be thinking about that right now.

He dropped back down on the ground and continue to do his own push-ups telling her that, she should up her weight more she looked like it was too easy. She grunted but did it anyway having a much harder time.

After pushups came crunches then came pullups on a branch from a tree. Then the 5 mile run. When they finished it was lunch time and Hinata pulled out a package from her bag handing him one. "Here, I made us lunch for today."

Naruto was taken aback nobody did things like this for him. He took it still in shock, "Thanks, Hinata-chan, that was very nice of you."

She blushed and the two took a 30 minute break to eat and chat. Naruto then took the directive, "Alright Hinata-chan, last night I learned everything there is to know about the gentlefist technique, and your clan."

Hinata was shocked, "H-h-how d-did you l-learn it a-a-all in o-one n-n-night?"

Naruto grinned, "I had multiple clones reading every piece of information in the village about it all."

Hinata nodded her understanding and Naruto continued by handing her a piece of paper, "This is chakra paper, channel your chakra into it and it will tell you what your chakra nature is."

Hinata took the paper and channeled into it, the paper was immediately soaked and then wrinkled up.

Naruto shook his head, "Well that explains a lot. Hinata your chakra natures are water and lightning with a very strong affinity in water. It explains the trouble you have with gentlefist. Almost your entire clan has an affinity for strictly earth chakra nature. The gentle fist is largely based off of earth, how they stand firm and fight. A person's fighting style fits largely with what chakra nature they have, wind is swift, fire is raw power, lightning is a great mix between power and speed, water is fluidity flexibleness. You have water and lightning, both exact opposites of Earth. You don't match the singular fighting style created by the newer generations of the clan. However back in the olden days of your clan they were much less exclusive in their fighting style. But it was very imperfect this other style which is why they stopped using it altogether. However I have been looking into it and learned the style anyways. I want to teach it to you, and you and I can fix it into a fighting style perfect for you. I have a lot of ideas for you. "

Hinata was shocked, yet again. She nodded though and they got to work. Naruto showing her the moves forms and going through Katas of this form and making corrections together. They did this until Naruto took her to dinner again and the two of them enjoyed their meal whilst chatting. Once again Naruto took her home, and once again he was hugged and Naruto told her that he would see her tomorrow in the class for team assignments.


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 4

Team 7

Author's Notes : Hope yall are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Please read and review.

Naruto walked into the classroom the next day with a small smile on his face, as soon as he crossed the threshold his eyes found Hinata and he went to sit by her. He slid into the seat next to her and the two started talking together. The class started to fill in more and more until Kiba walked in, face bruised and with his arm in a sling, and the whole class went silent.

Ino was the first to speak up, "What the hell happened to you dog breath?"

Kiba glared at her, and responded, "Don't worry about it, I got into a fight."

Ino however was not going to back down, "With who? The only person in this class that can match you in Taijutsu is Choji, and the only one who can beat you outright is Sasuke."

Then Naruto spoke up, "You are forgetting about me Ino."

The entire class broke out no one could believe what they had heard. Sakura however was the loudest, "As if you could beat Kiba, that's completely stupid."

Naruto responded, "I did, isn't that right Kiba?"

Kiba growled, "Go fuck yourself." In response, and once again the class was shocked into silence. That is until Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto.

"I want to fight you. It seems you have gotten better. But you still need to know your place." The Uchiha said.

Naruto stood up as well and got right into his face showing him he was not scared in the slightest. The two stood there staring eachother down. Things were starting to get very tense, the entire class was dead quiet, no one dared to speak a word, not wanting to bring the wrath of either of them.

That was when Iruka walked in, he saw what was happening and put an end to it, "That would be enough you two. Sit down. NOW."

Sasuke turned to start walking away but first told Naruto, "Dead last, we will fight, you will learn your place, after this is over."

Naruto nodded and said in a dead serious voice, "Sounds fun to me. We will see what you can do."

Iruka then began speaking as the two finally sat down and the situation was defused for now anyways, "I have you team assignments. First I will say the team number, then I will

least the members on the team, and then the Sensei." Iruka them started to list off the teams and names. He finally got to team 7, "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto grinned, two people who he could actually stand being near, and who like him."

Hinata was overjoyed, she would get to spend even more time with her crush. Shikamaru was happy as well, Naruto was a heavy lifter, and Hinata was a specialist in her own right, and not loud and annoying like the other girls in their class. He would not have to do a whole lot. Then they learned their sensei's name, Kakashi Hatake, a well known Jonin. He was known for having sent every team he had ever been assigned back to the academy. Shikamaru knew one thing, this was troublesome, no doubt.

Iruka continued on, "Team 8 will be, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, and your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 will be Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi, your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. You are now dismissed for lunch. Your senseis will be here to meet you in about an hour.

The students all stood up and left. As they filed out Sasuke followed Naruto as him and Hinata headed out.

He spoke up finally, "Naruto, you aren't forgetting about that fight are you?"

Naruto looked back at him and shook his head, "No, I was just giving you a chance not to embarrass yourself."

Sasuke laughed and all the other students gathered around ready for a fight. "So Naruto, any ground rules?"

Naruto nodded, "No killing moves, everything else goes however."

Sasuke grinned and nodded, "That is acceptable, let's do this."

Both of them dropped into stances and waited staring the other down. Then Sasuke rushed at Naruto in a blur, throwing a punch at him, only for Naruto to block it on his forearm. A shockwave blew out from the impact as the two paused for a moment before going into a blur of motion. Naruto keeping speed with Sasuke with ease. Sasuke threw a punch and overextended a little, Naruto capitalized however, grabbing his arm and turning and flipped Sasuke over his shoulder and planting him flat on his back hard. Sasuke rolled out of the way of the stomp though. He swept at Naruto's legs trying to trip him, but Naruto jumped back. Sasuke jumped back away as well going through hand signs.

" **Fire style-Grand fireball jutsu** " Sasuke said as he spit a large ball of fire at Naruto.

But not to be outdone Naruto went through his own handsigns " **Fire style- Firewall jutsu"** Naruto spit out a large square of fire blowing out and intercepting the fireball. Both jutsus dispersed and Naruto charged at Sasuke through the flames with a flying punch that Sasuke deflected. Naruto stumbled and Sasuke threw a kick at his back. Naruto used the forward momentum into a roll and rolled right back to his feet turning and catching Sasuke's next kick at him. He turned the boy's leg and flipped him onto his stomach. Naruto brought an axe kick down at Sasuke. It struck Sasuke's back and stunned him, Naruto then pulled Sasuke up by his arm and pulled his arm back into a hold pulling it up while placing a kunai at his neck. Naruto let him go and pushed him away. "That's it Sasuke I won." Naruto stated, while turning around and walking away.

Sakura and Kiba were furious, Sasuke was their teammate they wouldn't let the dead last disrespect him like that, they both charged at Naruto, only to stop dead in their tracks.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Shadow possession success, Come on you two that is hardly fair Naruto won fair and square."

Obviously the two were furious but could do nothing about it as they were stuck.

Sasuke was furious as he drew a kunai, "Fuck you, don't you ever fucking turn your back on me dead last." With that he threw the kunai at the back at Naruto's head.

There was a loud clang as a tall man with silver hair standing straight up, and his headband slanting over his left eye, said, "Now, if I recall correctly, you both agreed to no kill shots as comrades this is a must, but you lost Sasuke, and yet you went for a kill shot after the match was over. I will be reporting this to the council, the Hokage, and your jonin sensei. Be prepared for consequences, and you better hope they will come from someone other than me. The council may baby you as the last Uchiha, but I will certainly not. Now team 7, come with me please."

With that team 7 followed their sensei and headed to the roof of the school.

They then introduced themselves, Kakashi started, "I am Kakashi Hatake, I am obviously a Jonin and, well that is about all you are going to get from me for now."

Naruto frowned, "I guess I will go next, I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am an orphan, my parents died in the 9 tails attack, but I dont know their names. I like to train, and eat ramen, and I hate people who judge others before they get to know them. Oh, and I always keep my word."

Shikamaru spoke up next, "I am Shikamaru Nara, I like watching clouds, and I don't like loud annoying women."

Hinata was next and she started nervously, "h-hi, I-I am H-H-Hinata Hyuuga, I-I l-like t-to train a-and b-b-bake, a-also c-cook. I-I d-dont l-like bullies, I-I can b-b-be v-very n-nervous s-s-sometimes."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, I want you all to go home and rest up, the real test is tomorrow. 7 AM sharp. Do not eat before hand, you will throw up. See you all tomorrow." Kakashi stood and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The three new teammates split up, Naruto taking Hinata home, and then going to do a little bit of physical training before heading to bed.

Please Read and Review. The more reviews I get the more I want to continue to write more sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 5

The Test

Author's notes: I kept this chapter largely the same just because it was already really good and exciting, I did change some things however. please read and review.

Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru met at training ground seven at 7 in the morning, and waited for Kakashi. They waited for three hours before Kakashi showed up, when he walked up to them Naruto shouted,"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
Kakashi shrugged and replied simply with, "I was lost on the road to life." All three genins' jaws dropped, they couldn't believe it, but they didn't have time to think on it as Kakashi immediately moved on. "Today I am testing you to see if you will stay genin," he took out two bells and showed them to everybody," You have to take these from me, if you get a bell you stay a genin, if you don't you go back to the academy."

Naruto immediately saw the problem, "But Kakashi sensei there are only two bells, does that mean no matter what one of us has to go back to the academy?"

"That's right Naruto, you guys have till the sun goes down to get the bells from me." Kakashi replied and with that he disappeared, but his voice lingered telling them starting now.  
"Hinata, Naruto" Shikamaru called for said genins attention, "We have to work together to get those bells or we will all fail."

Naruto nodded and replied,"I was just thinking that Shikamaru, we will work together to get both bells then the two of you can have the bells and go on." The two were about to protest, but Naruto shook his head and said, "Look I will just use the extra time to hone my skills even more, plus I have a feeling this is just a teamwork thing if we work together well we pass. If I'm wrong I will just go back to the academy."

Shikamaru sighed, " Ok guys I have a plan, Naruto you will take point and attack head on, and try to push Kakashi into one of my traps. Hinata you look for traps he has set using your Byakugan, also hit Kakashi when you see an opening, and back Naruto up. I will use my shadow possession jutsu to catch Kakashi, when I do the two of you have to grab the bells immediately." Naruto and Hinata nodded and the three set off to get the bells.  
When they found Kakashi they set their plan in motion, Naruto ran in attacking Kakashi with a snap kick to the head. Kakashi was surprised that Naruto would just outright attack him but still blocked the kick with ease by throwing up his hand. "Ahh Naruto where are your teammates?" Kakashi asked, but then he saw Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye and realized they were working together.

That was when Hinata jumped in and went straight into a jyuuken attack. With Naruto from the front, Hinata from the back, and having to keep an eye on Shikamaru, Kakashi knew this would be hard. But he quickly jumped up and threw a kunai at Shikamaru while jumping over Hinata.

Naruto didn't miss a beat he quickly threw a kunai and deflected Kakashi's that was meant for Shikamaru. Kakashi was impressed at Naruto's skill and at the group's teamwork. Naruto had expected the jump and kunai throw and guarded Shikamaru, so that the lazy Nara could keep his shadow possession jutsu and try to get him when he landed.

But Kakashi wasn't going that easily, he took out a small chain with a miniature grappling hook on the end and threw it, making it wrap around a tree branch and he started to swing to safety. However, again Naruto was right there on par with him, Naruto threw several kunai, one at the chain, that he molded wind chakra around, and two where Kakashi would land. The first one hit the chain, the wind chakra cutting through it. This sent Kakashi to the ground right where Naruto's other two kunai were heading.

Kakashi acted quick and pulled out a kunai of his own and deflected the assailant knives. This however left him open to a jyuuken strike from Hinata to his right side, he turned and swiped her legs out with a kick but as she fell Naruto jumped in catching her while turning a roundhouse kick at Kakashi's head.

This move effectively moved Hinata away while still attacking. Kakashi caught Naruto's foot and punched him in the face, but Naruto just poofed out of existence and Kakashi knew it was a shadow clone. From behind him Naruto did some quick hand signs and yelled, " **Wind style: hand blades** " and his hands were covered by sharp wind chakra. Naruto ran at Kakashi and lunged forward attacking Kakashi, the three of them went on like this Naruto fighting Kakashi while Hinata jumped in and helped or got a hit in.

The two of them had Kakashi on the run, of course he wasn't using his sharingan, but the two of them were good. Kakashi completely forgot about Shikamaru that is until he felt his body freeze.

"Shadow possession technique success." Shikamaru stated.

They had him Shikamaru had Kakashi in his shadow possession jutsu and Hinata and Naruto ran in and grabbed the bells. Naruto immediately threw his to Shikamaru as he cut his Jutsu and Kakashi was let free.  
"Very good guys, but Naruto why did you give your bell to Shikamaru? You realize that this means that you fail and your going back to the academy. You by far were the best on the team, why should you go back?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Kakashi sensei, I can always get better and try again next year, but I offered because they are important to me and I put them above myself. The only way to beat you was work as a team and I couldn't ask either of them to go back." Naruto responded.

At that statement Kakashi was brimming with pride for his deceased sensei's son. The boy was so much like him and Kakashi liked him already, he was going to be a great ninja someday. "That's very thoughtful of you Naruto and I'm happy to tell you that all three of you passed my teamwork test and have become official genin of the hidden Leaf." Kakashi said with happiness. The three genin grinned and Naruto asked if they as a team wanted to have dinner that night at Ichiraku's Ramen. They agreed to meet there at 6:30 and they were all about to disperse when Kakashi asked Naruto if he could have a word with him. Naruto agreed and Kakashi started talking to Naruto.

"Naruto, you did very good today, I am happy that you will be my student. However it has come to my attention that you have no parents to teach you anything, and outside of what I do to train you as a team you would fall behind, because the others will be taught by their parents. That is why I am offering to train you personally as well as on the team."

Naruto was overjoyed he immediately accepted and thanked Kakashi and Kakashi proceeded to warn him that it would be very difficult but Naruto was happy nonetheless. Kakashi told Naruto training started now and told Naruto to show him all the jutsus he knew.  
When Naruto was done showing his jutsu arsenal to Kakashi, the teacher was impressed, Naruto knew many techniques, while none were extremely powerful they were good techniques and Kakashi could teach him the more powerful ones at some point. But most of all Kakashi saw Minato, the fourth Hokage, not to mention his old sensei, in the young blonde. While the two talked Kakashi started planning a training routine for Naruto, he himself would train Naruto in the use of Chakra, jutsus and taijutsu, while he would have someone else teach Naruto taijutsu and jutsus as well. It would be tough training but they would make Naruto into a very good ninja. At 5:30 the two broke off and went home to clean up before they met at Ichiraku's. Kakashi went to the Hokage before hand to let him know about the team and how well Naruto was doing, and that he had taken young Naruto under his wing.  
When they all arrived at Ichiraku's they ordered ate and talked. Kakashi told them that their first mission would be tomorrow at noon and before he left he told Naruto to be at training ground seven at seven a.m. sharp and not to be late. Naruto eagerly agreed, he couldn't wait, for the first time and adult saw him as worthy to train.

Shikamaru excused himself next, telling them that he had to get home and help his dad with some chores. Naruto and Hinata nodded telling him that they would see him tomorrow.

As he left Naruto turned to Hinata and asked, "Hinata, it is a nice night, want to go on a walk?"

Hinata blushed but nodded and replied, "Y-yes Naruto I-I w-w-would love t-to."

The two got up and Naruto held the flap to the restaurant open for the Hyuuga heiress to walk through. She thanked him and the two continued to move through the village walking at a leisurely pace.

The villagers they passed all glared at Naruto as they passed, and Hinata couldn't help but notice.

"N-Naruto, c-can I a-ask you a p-personal question?" The young raven haired beauty asked.

Naruto, cringed slightly, pretty sure he knew what she would ask, but still responded in the affirmative.

Hinata nodded and continued, "W-why do a-all the villagers l-look at y-you l-like that, w-why d-do they d-dislike y-you so much."

Naruto gulped, "I have no idea, they just never have." He lied, he hated it, but he couldn't tell her. not now, he didn't know if he ever would. He could not stand the idea of her looking at him with those same eyes the villagers did. He was not sure why but that very idea shook him to his core, he wasn't scared of much, but that terrified him.

Hinata nodded and accepted it and the two continued the walk, making small talk about this and that. Naruto told her about his training with Kakashi that morning.

"T-that sounds f-fun, d-do y-you t-think I could j-join." Hinata responded then looked down, "M-my f-father has told m-me h-he will n-no longer b-be training m-me." As she said this a tear rolled down her cheek.

Naruto was shocked, "Hinata why would he do that?!"

Hinata choked back a bitter sob as she replied, "H-he s-says that I-I am n-not s-showing enough p-progress. H-he said he w-wont w-waste his t-time o-on me a-anymore."

Naruto pulled her into a hug, truly dismayed as she sobbed on his shoulder. "Shhh it's okay Hinata, you can train with Kakashi and I. I am sure he won't mind." He started rubbing her back soothing her.

Hinata eventually calmed down and Naruto walked her home, "Naruto, I-I am s-sorry that I-I b-broke down l-like that." The heiress looked away shamed.

Naruto gently placed his hand on Hinata's cheek, gently moving her head so she was looking at him again, "Hinata, it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Naruto looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful Hinata was, " _Hinata looks so beautiful under the light of the moon like this. Whoa where did that come from, why do I keep having these thoughts."_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Hinata hugged him. He couldn't help but enjoy the warm feeling it brought when he hugged her. With that she walked inside the gates and Naruto went to do his evening workout.

When Naruto got home he crawled into bed and released the rest of the clones he had out training. Once again the influx of knowledge knocked him flat out.

As soon as Naruto was asleep he was pulled into his mindscape. Kurama greeted him, " Kit, we need to talk."

Naruto gulped these were never fun.

Author notes: What do you guys think? Please read and tell me if you think I should go on because this takes a lot of time and while I enjoy doing it , if nobody likes my stuff then it does me no good so please read and review. Next chapter Naruto's training along with the first missions.


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 6

Flashback

Author's Notes: Hope yall enjoyed the last chapter. There are a lot of changes to this chapter, those of you who read the original story can tell we are starting to split here and there between the two stories. please read and review.

 **Flashback to when Naruto left the Academy a year ago:**

Naruto was running through the streets, it was his birthday, one of his least favorite days. It was on this day every year, that Naruto was chased through the streets by drunks. They beat him, they threw their bottles at him. He was honestly quite tired of it all.

While he was thinking he made a mistake, he made the wrong turn and ended up with a dead end , "Fuck." the young blonde mumbled under his breath.

He turned around to face the mob, to be hit by the first bottle right in the face. It stunned him and he dropped to the ground. To be hit by more bottles, rocks and other things. Next came the bats and two-by-fours. Naruto took an absolute beating. He tried to block, but he couldn't fight back. The last time he did, the civilian council had made it abundantly clear that he would regret if he did it again. So he didn't. He tried to protect his vitals but another hit to the head sent him into unconsciousness.

The villagers continued to beat on him for another minute, breaking him, until an Anbu showed up. Starting with a kunai striking into the ground next to all the villagers. They all backed away and looked at him.

"Back away from the boy, or I will kill you all. Trust me when I say I will, I have killed for far less than someone hurting a comrade." The silver haired anbu demanded of the villagers.

One of the villagers spoke up, the man was either really brave or very very drunk, "Why are you protecting this monster? He is the fucking demon that destroyed this village. I had loved ones that died that night. I wi…"

The man's head hit the ground, rolling away from its body, before he could finish his sentence.

The Anbu spoke up again, "You should have known better, than to reveal an SS Class village secret. You should all do well to remember the decree made years ago. Also know, I will not tolerate anything else. Leave now. Or you will all die."

The villagers scattered and the Anbu leaned down and picked up the young blonde boy. He was in bad shape. The Anbu could make out several broken ribs, his skull was fractured, and his right leg was broken in multiple places. As was his right arm. The Anbu immediately went to the hospital. He checked Naruto into the hospital and stayed with the boy overnight. Reporting to the Hokage, would have to wait until morning. Naruto was in critical condition, and he would not leave the boy.

 **In Naruto's mindscape:**

Naruto woke up in a sewer of all places, he groaned and assessed the damage done to his body, he was shocked to find there was none, but couldn't quite figure out where he was. He got up and started following the sewer. That is until he heard a loud voice, he looked up and saw the 9 tailed fox. The one he had heard about in class.

"Ahh well if it isn't my jailer. The young boy has finally come to see me, his prisoner." The giant demon fox called out.

Naruto was shocked, "Where am I? And Didn't you die?"

The fox laughed, "Have they not told you? I never died you imbecile. No Human can kill me. I am a demon."

Naruto nodded, "Uh okay, so where am I?"

The fox once again laughed, "Silly boy, you are in your own mind, the Fourth Hokage, could not kill me, so he sealed me into a new born baby, that baby was you. You were the sacrificial lamb."

Naruto was shell shocked, it all made so much sense. Why everyone hated him, why they attacked him on his birthday, the day of the fox attack. "Why?" he asked as his eyes filled with tears.

The fox glared at him, "Why what? Why would I attack your filth village?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, why wasn't I told? Why me?"

The fox was shocked, "I don't know, I am sorry I can't tell you that."

Naruto broke out of his shock, "Okay, so I guess I am stuck with you then, what is your name? I mean besides 9 tailed fox demon."

"What?" The fox asked, not sure she had heard the boy correctly.

Naruto repeated himself, "What is your name? I mean you must have an actual name right?"

The fox dumbfounded, responded, "Kurama, my name is Kurama. Why do you want to know?"

Naruto replied, "Well I mean we are stuck together, I have to call you something, right? I mean, can we be friends?"

Kurama was once again shocked, "No one has ever asked me that...I had lost faith in the human race, but you, maybe you are different. Yes let's be friends, Kit."

Naruto smiled and replied, "But now I have to ask, "Why did you attack the village? Because you lost faith in humanity?"

Kurama shook her head, "No, I was controlled, a man named Madara Uchiha, he is a wielder of the Sharingan. He used it to control me. He wanted to destroy the village, so he used me. I took so many lives, that I didn't want to take. I am sorry Naruto, I know your parents perished that day."

Naruto shook his head, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." So I have another question for you, is there anyway I can change this into something a little nicer?"

Kurama nodded, "It is your mind you can make it anything you like Kit."

Naruto closed his eyes and all of a sudden his mindscape changed, it became a beautiful field, with trees in it and a beautiful creek running through it. He opened his eyes and grinned, "There, how's that Kurama?"

Kurama nodded and brought her paws up, she ran through handsigns and transformed into a beautiful human like woman. She had long orange hair, a voluptuous chest, and a beautiful face. She also had a fox tail and fox ears on top of her head. She wore a beautiful Orange and black Kimono. She had tears in her eyes, she was smiling though, there were tears of joy. She hugged Naruto, "I can't believe this, I never thought I would see a scene like this ever again, I can even smell the fresh air."

Naruto was shocked, "What happened to you? Why did you change forms like this?"

Kurama smiled, "It is a favored form of mine, it is a transformation jutsu in a way. I prefer this to my fox form."

Naruto nodded, and then asked,"So now I have one more question, what happened to me, I was attacked by the villagers, I lost consciousness, am I still alive?"

Kurama nodded, yes you are still alive, but not in good shape, the villagers, they broke you. I am so sorry Kit, it is my fault the villagers do this to you."

Naruto shook his head, "Kurama it isn't anyone's fault. You didn't have much of a choice of being in here, so when will I wake up?"

Kurama sighed again, "I don't know Kit, they beat you into a coma. My chakra has already started to heal you. But the damage has been done and it will be a while until you wake up.

However, I have an offer for you. I will train you, teach you jutsu as well as teach you taijutsu. Let me train you."

Naruto nodded and asked, "How do we start?"

Kurama nodded and replied, "Right well first we find out your chakra nature" She touched his arm and shook her head, "Well naturally you only have wind, and water chakra nature. You have the two chakra natures I don't have. I want you to have my chakra natures as well."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, so how do we go about doing that?"

Kurama frowned, "Well Kit, this is going to hurt, a lot." With that she pumped a ton of chakra into him and he screamed in pure agony and passed out.

 **Back in the hospital room:**

The Anbu member had just ordered one of his subordinates to watch the young boy as he went to the Hokage tower to meet with the Third Hokage.

When he entered the room he slammed the door shut placed the silence seal and sealed the door dead shut. He took off his mask and slammed it onto the Hokage's desk.

The third was not pleased, "Kakashi, what seems to be the problem?" he rambled out.

Kakashi was obviously furious, "I am DONE allowing this SHIT to happen to Naruto. He is in the hospital broken. They FUCKING BROKE HIM. I had to carry his bleeding broken body to the hospital because of these FUCKING animals"

The Third stopped him there, "Kakashi, I know you are upset, I know you decapitated a villager last night. I know Naruto is hurt, it kills me too, but we really cannot do anything about it. The civilian council has my hands tied on this. In fact I would not have much in the way of protecting you from them if I didn't know the man you decapitated broke the law."

Kakashi was so frustrated he stormed out of the office and left. He went back to the hospital to be with Naruto. Naruto was one of the last people he cared for, that was still alive. He was deep in thought when a woman walked in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kakashi the kid will be fine, he will come through, his healing is incredible. You know he will be fine but you need to go home." The woman told him.

Kakashi nodded, "You are right Anko, but I can't leave him here alone. Nobody else will visit him, nobody else will care that he isn't around. Nobody else even can know he is here."

Anko sighed and pulled up a chair and started to talk to Kakashi some more. He was one of the few people she could stomach and he was going through a rough time, she was going to be here for him.

 **In Naruto's Mindscape:**

Naruto woke back up and groaned, "Fuck, Kurama you weren't joking that did hurt, a lot."

Kurama offered him a hand and helped him to his feet, "Watch your mouth Kit, no need for that kind of language."

With that Kurama began to train Naruto, first she taught him the shadow clone jutsu. They then went from there. They trained in the mind scape for a month before Naruto finally woke up from the coma.

From there Naruto trained himself with Kurama's help for the next year before he finally passed the test and became a genin.


	7. Chapter 7

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 7

A Revelation

Author's notes: Okay yall I really would like some reviews. It would be nice to get them

Anyways please read and review.

"Kit, we need to talk." Kurama told the blonde as soon as he entered into the mindscape when he fell asleep.

Naruto gulped, "Uh what about Kurama?"

Kurama looked at him, "The Hyuuga."

Naruto sighed, "What about Hinata, why do you want to talk about her?"

Kurama grinned, "You know she has feelings for you."

Naruto nodded, "I know I look stupid Kurama, but it was just an act, I have known about her feelings for a long time. She is one of the few people who has always believed in me."

Kurama shook her head, "Then why are you holding back, you have feelings for her, you are definitely sexually attracted to her."

Naruto was taken aback, "W-what are you talkng about."

Kurama grinned again, "Kit, I can hear your thoughts, I get your feelings, I know exactly what you like about her. Namely that oh so shapely figure she has, plus what was it tonight, the way she looked in the moonlight. Why are you lying to yourself, you are attracted to her and she loves you so what are you waiting for. Why are you holding yourself back?"

Naruto blushed but shook his head, "Kurama, I don't know if I am in love with her! She is head over heels for me, I don't even know what love is. I have never been loved, I can't go forward with her not knowing that I love her. She is too good for that, too good for me. You know that Kurama, we are from different worlds. I mean she is a freakin princess, and I am a peasant, just a lowly demon boy."

Kurama shook her head sadly, "Kit you know I love you, I know you have never had family and don't know what it is like to be loved, and I know that is my fault. But I see you as my family, you are like a little brother to me."

Naruto hugged Kurama, he could tell she was sad, "Kurama, it isn't your fault, I love you like a sister, but let's be honest, this is a little different than a normal familial love. You are a demon afterall" Naruto continued with a sly grin, "I mean I didn't even know a demoness could love."

Kurama laughed and playfully shoved the young boy who had become like a brother to her. She had never had never known a human to be like this boy, he treated her with kindness and love she had only ever seen from the sage of six paths. He really was her family.

Nevertheless she continued to speak, "Kit, all joking aside, do not delude yourself into thinking you can trick me, we both know this has nothing to do with that. You are scared to take a chance, it isn't like you. Do not let all of this stand in your way of being happy, you haven't been happy yet in your life, not truly happy anyways, why are you scared of this?"

Naruto sighed, "I am happy enough just being her friend, I don't want to bring her into this."

Kurama replied, "Naruto, you need to give her a chance, you need to tell her about me, and give her a chance. Please Kit, trust me let her in. If you let her in though, do yourself a favor and tell her. Tell her as soon as possible about me."

Naruto nodded, and the two of them continued to talk and have fun, until Naruto's alarm went off and he woke up.

Naruto headed for the training fields to meet Kakashi and Hinata. When he got there Hinata was already there speaking with Kakashi and another woman, the woman wore a trenchcoat and had purple hair. He had no idea who she was.

Kakashi was the first to notice Naruto, "Ah Naruto, I see we both are of like minds bringing someone for training."

Naruto nodded, "Sorry Kakashi sensei but you know her situation by now right?"

Kakashi frowned, "Yes it is unfortunate, this is Anko Mitarashi, she is a friend, at first I had brought her to help train you, but it looks like she will be much better off helping Hinata."

Anko took Hinata's hand and started to drag the young girl off, "You owe me one Kakashi." she purred as she walked by.

Kakashi grinned and responded, "Don't worry, you will get your normal payment in full."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed deep realizing what the two were talking about, but Anko continued to drag Hinata away for her own specialized version of...training.

Naruto looked to Kakashi, "She seems, well crazy, perfect for you huh."

Kakashi looked down to Naruto, "I have no idea what you are referring to. But we need to have a little talk. Yesterday you showed me your jutsu's and your taijutsu skills, I am not so stupid as to think you learned that on your own. Who has been training you?"

Naruto grimaced, "Okay, I will tell you, but you have to promise to not be mad, don't jump to conclusions. My teacher is Kurman, better known as the 9 tailed fox."

Kakashi was shocked, "Naruto, why would you listen to anything the fox has to say."

Naruto glared at him, "Her name is Kurama, she didn't have a choice when she attacked the village. It was Madara Uchiha, but more on that later. She was there for me, when no one else was." Naruto started to get upset now, "Do you have any idea what I have gone through?"

Kakashi stayed silent.

Naruto continued, "A year ago the villagers beat me so bad I was put in a coma for a month. I was beaten so bad, the only reason I survived is because she healed me."

Kakashi stopped Naruto there, "I know what you have been through Naruto, I am sorry I have not been there as actively as I have should have been. You know, I have been trying to adopt you since the day you were born. The civilian council, nor the ninja council would let me. I went into Anbu so that I could do my best to protect you. I am sorry Naruto, I didn't do a good enough job.

Kurama has my thanks by the way."

Naruto continued to glare at him. "Well you clearly did not try hard enough. Because I grew up as a fucking orphan. I had no family, and before the team selection I had no idea who the hell you even were. Let's just get to fucking training."

Kakashi sighed, and nodded starting Naruto on a workout. Having Naruto run laps around the village, he went and got breakfast for him, Naruto, Hinata, and Anko.

When Kakashi got back, He had the three of them meet him in a clearing for breakfast. He sat down with Hinata, and Anko, but Naruto shook his head said no thanks and continued to train.

Anko saw the look in Kakashi's eye and knew what had probably happened. She finished her breakfast, and told him she would take a crack at training Naruto. With that she disappeared from the clearing and found Naruto. When she did, she was not gentle. She grabbed him by his jacket and threw him into a tree, "Just what the fuck was that with Kakashi. What the fuck did he do wrong?"

Naruto glared at her, "Who is he to tell me that he tried to be my family. I have been alone since the day I was born. Kurama is the only one who has ever cared about me."

He was shocked when Anko slapped him across the face. "You have no fucking idea what Kakashi has done for you. He has always done his best to look out for you."

Naruto was no full on upset, "Oh yeah, where the fuck has he been then? Where was he when I was being chased by the fucking villagers? Where was he when I was beaten almost to death a year ago. Where the hell has he been."

Anko slammed his back into the tree again, "You don't get it do you, who the fuck do you think stopped the villagers from killing you? Who do you think carried your broken fucking body to the hospital, who watched over you while you were in that coma? Kakashi was there for you as much as he could. He is a ninja for the village as well. He was on missions every time you were attacked, but he would come and check on you first. He would find you beaten and broken and when he could he punished those that hurt you. He was not allowed to be seen by you, he was not allowed to adopt you. He almost took you and left the village. The only reason he didn't was because of his sensei and his father. How disappointed they would have been in him. He would have gone rogue for you. Don't you ever question his devotion for you. He pulled every string he had, every favor he could to get your team instead of Sasuke's."

Naruto was shocked, he was confused, "Why? Why does he care? Why has he done so much? Why did the council stonewall him?" The young blonde had tears in his eyes.

Anko shook her head, "I can't tell you that, neither can he unfortunately. But kid he has gone through hell because you were hurt. Until you carry the broken and beaten body of someone you care about, you won't understand the hell it was for him. After he has lost the people he has lost. His best friends, his father, his mother, his sensei, the woman who was like a mother to him. You remind him of almost every one of them. He is just lucky the council has no say in team placements. Otherwise you still wouldn't know who he is."

Naruto looked down, ashamed of himself, "I need to go talk to him." With that he sprinted off to find Kakashi.

When he arrived with Kakashi and Hinata they were sparring while talking, "Hinata, can you give me a moment with Kakashi, Anko is waiting to continue your training."

Hinata nodded and left.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "I am so sorry sensei, I had no idea." With that Naruto hugged Kakashi.

The man grinned and hugged him back, "It's okay Naruto. You didn't know."

Naruto shook his head, "Why do you care about me so much?"

Kakashi shook his head, "All I can tell you is I owe it to your parents, I can't tell you why, nor can I tell you who they were. I am not even supposed to say a word about them. But fuck the rules, your father was the bravest man I have ever met, your mother was so strong and caring. Unless you wronged someone she cared about. She was incredible."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you for telling me what you can, thank you for saving my life."

Kakashi nodded, "I will never sit by and let you be hurt if I can avoid it. Now let's get back to training."

Naruto nodded and the two started sparring. Kakashi correcting Naruto's form when he saw things wrong and continuing to help him with his defense.

After a couple hours Shikamaru arrived as well Kakashi gathered Hinata from Anko and Anko left telling Kakashi she would see him later. Kakashi nodded and the team went to get their first mission.

When they went in the Hokage gave them a mission to find the Fire Daimyo's Wife's cat. Naruto groaned at how lame the mission was. Nevertheless team seven set out for their first mission as a team. When they got to the last known spot of the cat, Kakashi told them to pick a team leader for this mission, and they would pick a new leader for each one of these missions. But he warned them for harder missions he himself would most likely take lead, he wanted them however to realize each other's skill sets and to be able to choose and follow a leader if he wasn't able to help them.

The three discussed it a little and they decided that Shikamaru was the best candidate and so he started to form a plan. "This is too easy, Hinata activate your Byakugan, Naruto create 12 clones. Naruto send your clones out in different directions when they see the cat the need to dispel them so we know where the cat is. After that we will go to the location and Hinata you will use your Byakugan to zero in on the target." The lazy genius explained his plan. "Then once we find it Kakashi you Naruto and Hinata will chase the cat into my shadow possession jutsu then I walk it to the Hokage tower to the Daimyo's wife. The three other members of the team nodded their heads in agreement and went to do the mission. The plan worked out just as Shikamaru planned it. After the completion of the mission, Kakashi was so proud of his team he took them out to eat.

The team enjoyed their meal together talking and laughing, even Anko joined them in the fun, Hinata was really starting to look up to Anko. The woman was confident and took what she wanted. She was a great ninja and was strong. Something Hinata really wanted to be.

After a while Anko and Kakashi stood up and left, Anko pulling Kakashi hungrily. Shikamaru left shortly after the two teachers. That left Naruto and Hinata alone. The two stood up and and left on a walk.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Hinata, I know you have feelings for me, I have known for a while but I haven't acted on them because, well I don't exactly know what love is. I have never had a family, or even really any friends. I am telling you this, because, well I really like you, I don't know if it is love, I want to see though. Will you give me a chance?"

Hinata gasped, "N-naruto, r-r-really?"

Naruto nodded and asked, "So, what do you say?"

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes."

Naruto grinned and hugged her, she hugged him back and he kissed her on the cheek. The two continued to walk heading for Hinata's home. When they got there Naruto stopped her.

"Hinata," Naruto paused, he knew he needed to tell her, but then he thought about the eyes of the villagers, the hate they held for him, he couldn't risk it. Not with Hinata. He couldn't risk her hating him, he thought of that look being in her eyes, he couldn't take the idea of it.

Hinata interrupted his thought process, "Naruto, what is it?"

Naruto shook his head, "N-nothing Hinata. I am just happy you are giving me a chance." With that Naruto and Hinata said their goodnights and Naruto kissed her on the cheek.

Please read and review. Let me know what yall think!


	8. Chapter 8

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 8

October 10th

Author's Notes: Hope everyone is enjoying this fic. I really would like some reviews. I want to make this fic a fic that everyone enjoys and has a part in. Thanks for your continued support.

It had been a week now of the team taking missions and training together. Hinata and Naruto had gone on a date now and Naruto was really enjoying his time with Hinata. He was quickly falling for her. But one thing was still bugging him. He still had not told Hinata about Kurama, he didn't understand why he was so terrified of telling her. Kurama had not let him live it down yet either. She would not stop bugging him about it. Telling him that he needed to tell her before it was too late.

As far as Hinata was concerned she had taken a liking to Anko, and as much as Anko would hate to admit it she was starting to really take to the young heiress. She was actually doing some good for the girl, she had started with large stutter and now it was dying down, a lot.

Hinata had found out when Naruto's birthday was from Kakashi, and had set up a bit of a surprise party. With Anko, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and herself. Also Choji,

Ino and Shino were coming. The Third Hokage was also going to make an appearance as well as Iruka. She had set it up all on her own, they were using Kakashi's apartment, she even had them make sure they brought presents. Weirdly enough none of them knew it was Naruto's birthday except for Anko, Kakashi, Iruka and the Third Hokage.

She had everyone gathered at Kakashi's and had Kakashi go get the birthday boy. Weirdly enough Naruto had requested off for the day. Kakashi headed to his house though to get him.

They turned off all the lights with everyone there and waited. They heard a knock at the door and everyone hid inside. Naruto walked in and everyone jumped out yelling SURPRISE!

Naruto was shocked, his jaw dropped, everyone that was here he didn't expect this. It brought tears to his eyes. "What is this?"

Hinata giggled, "N-naruto it's a surprise birthday p-party."

Naruto was shocked again, "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Kakashi chose this time to cut in, "She asked me when it was, when the two of you started dating. She immediately started working on this party."

Naruto was speechless, "Hinata-chan, you did all of this, for me?" Naruto felt a warmth that he had never felt before. He immediately hugged her tight, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

The party ran on that day Naruto opening presents, Kakashi had given him a dress suit, Anko a sword, Shikamaru gave him a really nice set of trench blades, made from chakra metal. Team 10 had gotten together and given Naruto a new large set of stealth kunai. Hinata told him she had a gift for him, but they were going to dinner together, her treat at a rather nice restaurant. Kakashi had actually recommended it, and told her that the restaurant would treat Naruto well. Hinata, while not sure what that had meant she had readily accepted his recommendation and had made reservations.

After the gifts, which Kakashi said he would take most of them back to Naruto's apartment when Naruto left for his date with Hinata, came cake. It was chocolate, and delicious. Naruto was having so much fun, he had never been to a birthday party yet alone had his own. With friends no less. He had never had friends before now either. But with Kakashi, Anko, Hinata and Shikamaru becoming great friends, and now even team 10 becoming his friends, things seemed to be turning up.

Naruto was having more fun than he had ever had in his life. He was becoming happy for the first time since he could ever remember. After a couple hours of celebrating Naruto and Hinata said goodbye to their friends and went on their date. They went to a restaurant called the Chop House. It was a rather High end steak house. They sat down, ordered and talked. They had quite the time together, they always did. This was special to Naruto, it was the first time that he had been to a restaurant like this, and not been kicked out, he was honestly kind of shocked he was let in. Of course when he found out Kakashi had recommended it, he knew that Kakashi had saved him big time on this one. He really did owe the man a lot.

After dinner was eaten and taken away, Hinata unsealed a gift bag. Naruto's eyes went large, "Hinata, you didn't have to get me anything, you have already done so much."

Hinata shook her head and responded, "N-naruto, you deserve i-it all. When w-we started this, you said y-you know h-how I felt, b-but I-I am not quite s-sure you know t-the depth o-of it. N-naruto I-I l-l-love you." With that said, Hinata blushed a deep red.

Naruto's mouth dropped, and Hinata slid him the gift telling him to open it. Naruto did, and he pulled out a familiar red scarf. He looked at her, "What?"

Hinata grinned with a nervous blush, "It is the scarf that those bullies ripped up that one day, you saved me that day, you inspired me. They ripped it up, and for a long time now I have been fixing it. I finished it this week, I did a lot of work this week to give this to you tonight."

Naruto couldn't believe this, he stood up and wrapped her in a hug. This scarf was one of the few things his parents had actually left him. The Third Hokage had given it to him awhile ago. But bullies had ripped it to shreds when he had stopped them from picking on Hinata. He had taken a beating that day, but the worst part of it was the scarf being ripped to shreds. According to the Third, his mom had made it for his father. They left it to him, one of the few things that they actually could.

Naruto wrapped the scarf around his neck, it matched well with the suit Kakashi had given him. He had worn it that night for the date. The two got up and Naruto could not help but admire the beautiful dress Hinata was wearing. She looked absolutely incredible tonight. The two walked out of the restaurant and went to a park, Naruto giving Hinata his jacket to keep her warm as they sat on a bench in the park, gazing at the stars. They shared a couple kisses as they snuggled together. Naruto could not have been happier.

Finally they stood up and Naruto took her home. They stood outside the gate holding hands, looking into eachother's eyes. Hinata stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed Naruto. They stood there embracing each other as they kissed. Naruto ran his tongue across her lips, asking entrance, she obliged and the two of their tongues met and wrestled with each other as they made out.

Eventually the two had to stop, needing to take in a breath of air. Naruto kissed her again, wishing her goodnight. Hinata walked inside the gate and Naruto headed home.

This was the best night Naruto had in a long time, he got home and hung his new suit up, and put all of his new stuff in his weapon racks. He grinned looking at it and then went to bed, falling asleep.

Naruto woke to shouting soon after he had fallen asleep, he got up and went to the window sleepily. He looked out the window to see a group of villagers below the window, torches lit and screaming. He cursed He looked around the apartment and saw that he was surrounded.

Then he paid attention to what they were screaming. " DOWN WITH THE DEMON BOY! HE IS POLLUTING OUR VILLAGE, POLLUTING OUR HYUUGA! WE CANNOT LET THE DEMON GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Naruto cursed again, "Fuck, why the hell are they always fucking after me. Can they not just leave me alone for once on my fucking birthday." He looked back out the window because he started to smell burning. They had lit his apartment on fire, it was quickly consuming the building and there was nothing he could do. The nearest building was too far for even him to jump. He swore the fire was climbing quick. He ran over to his closet, grabbing his scarf and sealing it in a storage seal on his arm, he was not going to lose it again.

He ran back over to the window and looked down. He swore once again, he couldn't believe what was going on. He had nothing else he could do, he would have jump, and hope he only got slight injuries from the pitchforks and other weapons they had down below.

With that he looked back to his apartment, knowing this was the last time he would see it. With that he closed his eyes and jumped.


	9. Chapter 9

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 9

Kakashi

Author's notes: Shoutouts to DaBerrila (Chapter 6 was my bad, thank you for saying something I accidently put chapter 3 into chapter 6. It should be fixed now, please check it out, it is just a flashback chapter was not vital but things make more sense now.) also to The Fakhouri Legacy(Check out his story: Unspoken Friends, I have only been able to read the first couple chapter but it is awesome so far.) Phantomsoul2015, and Danny vs A Month for their reviews and support Danny vs A Month has been incredibly helpful with ideas, check out his story: My Story as well as Naruto thirteen, both are superb stories.

Chapter 6 was fixed, it was uploaded incorrectly please go read it, story will make more sense that it did. Please read and review, Thank you for your continued support.

Later that night Kakashi couldn't get to sleep he sat awake, something was wrong. He had a bad feeling, not being able to shake it he got up and headed toward the Hokage tower. If anyone could help him it was the Third Hokage, he didn't often go home, plus there was a seal in the office that Anbu often used to contact him in emergencies. This wasn't an emergency but he had done this before, and the Hokage did not mind. Hiruzen was a great man, he was always there to help his children as he called just about everyone in the village, especially his ninja.

Kakashi got there and walked into the Hokage's room the man was still there sitting in his chair smoking his pipe and looking out at the stars. Kakashi knocked on the door, the Hokage turned around and welcomed Kakashi.

"Kakashi, it is a bit late for a visit to an old man isn't it?"

Kakashi shook his head, "A visit to a friend, Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen grinned, he loved that his ninjas came to him when they had a problem he was like a father to all of them, since his wife had passed, these visits with his children, kept him from the loneliness he felt inside without her. "What can this old Hokage do for you tonight Kakashi?"

"Lord Third, you know why I am here, why do I always come to you?" Kakashi responded.

"Are you missing your loved ones or worried?" Hiruzen got serious really quickly.

"I am worried, can you check on everyone please?"

Hiruzen nodded and pulled out his crystal ball and started to look in on people starting with Anko and moving down the list. He got through to the end and Kakashi sighed. He then had a revelation, he realized what day it was.

Lord Third, "Naruto!"

Hiruzen immediately turned to Naruto on the crystal ball. What he saw scared the hell out of him. Naruto's apartment was on fire, Kakashi saw his look and immediately took off for Naruto's apartment, taking to the rooftops to get there faster.. He went faster than he had ever gone before, he couldn't fail his sensei and let Naruto die. He couldn't lose Naruto, the kid was becoming quite important to him.

When he finally got close to Naruto's apartment it was almost fully engulfed in flames, he watched as Naruto closed his eyes and jumped as far as he could. It wasn't going to be enough though. He would not make it.

Kakashi cursed, he took out his first grappling hook and threw it as he jumped, he started swinging towards Naruto, but it wasn't going to be enough. He took out a second grappling hook and cursed yet again. He threw it, wrapping it around Naruto, He felt it catch as he swung. Naruto screamed in pain as three hooks from the grappling hook penetrated into his back. Kakashi swung into the wall of the building he had attached his grapple to. He hoisted himself onto the roof and pulled Naruto up with him. As soon as he got Naruto up he sliced the rope with a kunai and and looked at the wound. The hooks had destroyed multiple ribs, his lung was punctured. Naruto was still conscious but he was in an extreme amount of pain. The young man coughed up blood in a nasty hack. He was bleeding out fast, he was suffocating, with his blood filling up his lungs like it was he would not last long.

Kakashi took off towards the hospital feeding Naruto plasma pills through the blood that the boy was coughing up. There was blood everywhere, all of it Naruto's, he was not getting any oxygen, at this point, the coughing had gotten bad, it was nonstop as the body tried to get the blood out of his lungs and throat but to no avail.

Finally Kakashi reached the hospital the Third was waiting there for him. They immediately took him into the ICU and prepped him for surgery. While they were prepping him he stopped breathing. Naruto crashed, he flatlined as they worked feverishly to save him.

They brought him back finally from the dead almost. He stabilized enough for them to perform surgery on him.

It was then that Kakashi sent out multiple of his summons to get Anko, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Iruka to alert them as to what had happened.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata has just gotten out of the shower, she was so happy, the day had gone so well. Naruto had been so happy, according to him, he had never had anything like that on a birthday. In fact he had said he had always hated his birthday, but had not said why.

She had just gotten dressed and and combed her hair and got ready for bed. She had just climbed into bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hinata, are you decent." Her father's voice rang out.

"Yes" She responded and he walked in.

"Hinata, your sensei sent a ninja hound with a message, here it is." He handed her a scroll.

She took the scroll, "Thank you father."

Hinata unfurled the scroll and read it. Her worst horrors were suddenly realized she started to tear up and immediately told her father, "One of my teammates, Naruto, is in the hospital, he may not live through the night. I have to go."

Her father nodded and left her to change and head to the hospital.

Hinata got to the hospital and immediately found Kakashi, who was pacing around. "Kakashi sensei, what happened?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Wait for everyone to get here. I will tell you all at the same time, but it doesn't look good, at this point Naruto has crashed and nearly died three times since he got here."

Hinata gasped, she could not fathom why this would happen. It was heartbreaking for her.

soon everyone arrived, and Kakashi had to explain to everyone what had happened.

Hinata couldn't believe it.

Shikamaru asked the question Hinata couldn't say but wanted the answer to, "Why would the villagers go that?"

That was when the Third Hokage walked out and spoke, "Naruto has been attacked by villagers, it is not looking good. The doctors and surgeons don't think he will make it through the night."

Please post reviews and let me know your thoughts. Thank you all for your continued support.


	10. Chapter 10

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 10

Hospital.

Author's notes: Hey all hope you are enjoying this fanfiction. This is a completely original chapter i hope everyone enjoys. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

"Naruto may not make it through the night." Hiruzen told the group that was there for Naruto. "The doctors suggest his wound is too great, repairing lungs is not easy after all. However I think Naruto could pull through, he is quite the fighter as you all well know. Kakashi, may I have a word with you."

Though it sounded like a question, Kakashi knew it was certainly not. He followed the old man to another room. "Kakashi, first off I know you are blaming yourself for this, there was nothing you could have done however. You saved his life, if he makes it out of this it will be all thanks to you.

Kakashi shook his head, "I know Lord Hokage, yet I am still beating myself up. I couldn't get there in time. If I was just a little faster, you know?"

The Hokage nodded sagely, "Yes Kakashi, I am well aware of how you feel. Keep in mind, I have lived long, and lost many friends, many of those whom I held dear to me are long dead. Even I can't help but feel guilty on having outlived them. However overtime, I have learned that

if you keep questioning yourself you will be filled with angst. You can't do that to yourself. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Naruto is still not yet old enough to technically inherit a clan grounds. I have no intention in moving him into another unprotected apartment. Instead if he lives through this, and I think he will, he will need a new place to live. I am going to inform him of his heritage, and give him his inheritance. However there is one condition, you will be assigned as his guardian, and interim clan head, until he can become the Namikaze clan head."

Kakashi was dumbfounded, "What! If you can do that, why has it not be done already?"

Hiruzen smirked, "Well Kakashi,I am just about done taking orders from the council. This is My Ninja Village, the council be damned the civilians have put us into this spot. I know every single person that was outside his apartment tonight, and if they dare to oppose me I will have every single person that was there executed for trying to kill one of my ninja. That will include members of their families and even some of them. This was an unfortunate accident, a tragedy in fact for poor Naruto, but if he lives through this then it will be a great thing. You will finally be able to take care of him. You will both move into the Namikaze estate. You will take care of him there. You will have access to Minato's fortune, you will be able to use that for whatever you and Naruto need. Naruto will need all new clothes and belongings, he has quite literally lost everything. To be safe do not mention any of this to anyone, this is strictly between you and I. Do not tell Naruto, just in case the council does find a way to bar me from doing this. I will let you know when it is official."

Kakashi grinned and nodded, "Thank you Lord Hokage, I cannot believe you are willing to go so far for Naruto, and I."

Hiruzen nodded, "I wish I could have done even more and sooner."

With that Hiruzen walked away to get an update from the doctors.

Kakashi grinned and was relieved, that is until he heard a bunch of yelling from the room Naruto was in. Kakashi ran into the room to see that Naruto had crashed again, He already had an oxygen tube in him and was hooked up to a breathing machine but he had started seizing.

This is when Hinata ran into the room, what she saw devastated her. Naruto was ghostly pale and his entire body was convulsing. The doctors had to pin the young man down and inject him with some form of liquid, after a few minutes Naruto stopped convulsing, but his heart stopped. The doctors immediately went into overdrive trying to save him.

Hinata dropped to her knees, tears falling down her face as she continued to stare in horror. The doctor's set orange pads on his chest as they set a set of metal shock pads to them.

"CLEAR!" A doctor yelled out as he sent a charge of electricity into Naruto's body, the boys chest popped up in an unnatural as a result. "CLEAR" the shock was sent into his body again, once again his chest popping up. "ONE MORE, CLEAR!" The last shock was sent into the boy's system as he popped up again, this time however his heart started beating. The machine going into a slow but steady beeping rhythm.

Everybody in the room sighed in relief taking in deep breaths as they were glad the boy was going to live at least a little longer.

All of the non medical ninja leaving the room so as to give the doctor's room to work and try to bring Naruto back. It was a couple hours later when a doctor walked out. "We saved him, we fixed his lungs but he has gone comatose. He is stable but currently nonresponsive. The next week will be vital to his survival. I am sorry I could not do more, it is obvious you care for the boy." With that the doctor took his leave.

Kakashi however was beyond upset, "DAMNIT!" Kakashi then punched the wall, leaving a crater in it as he walked out of the hospital saying, "I need some air."

Author's notes: Well how did you all like that? I dont actually know anything about medicine or anything so I hope this was an accurate enough depiction of what would happen. I think next chapter will be what is going on in Naruto's mindscape while he is in a coma, as well as how Hinata, and the other's are taking it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 11

Author's notes: Shout out to NarHina for reviewing! Hope the last chapter caused a lot of stress. I am really enjoying writing this fic, I start writing a chapter with a specific goal in mind then have an entirely different chapter written than planned because I have an idea and go with it. The entire last chapter was not part of the plan but I think it really added to the story. Let me know what y'all think about my last chapter if you like the impromptu chapters or what.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto woke up in the field in his mind, Kurama looked as exhausted as he felt. "Kurama, what the fuck happened?" The boy asked Kurama as he slowly stood up.

She hugged him immediately, crying, she told him, "You almost died Kit! I swear I am going to kill every single person in this God forsaken village!"

Naruto laughed weakly, "See that is why I can't just let you out, you would go on a rampage, then I would have to stop you and then how would I explain it all to Grandpa Hokage. You know he won't be happy."

Kurama giggled and shook her head, smacking the back of his. He grinned at her and the two sat down with their backs against a tree and looked out at the crystal blue stream in front of them.

"So what all actually happened?" Naruto asked the foxlike woman.

Kurama shook her head and squinted her eyes obviously angry, "The villagers surrounded your apartment and lit it on fire. You jumped out the window and if it weren't for Kakashi you would have been skewered at the bottom by the villagers. Kakashi was too late to catch you and had to catch you with a grappling hook. It punctured your lungs. You were bleeding out, choking on your own blood. I have been working my tails off trying to fix you. You went into a coma. You have been in a coma for a week now, I am sorry Kit, I did all I could just to keep you breathing and keep you alive when they were performing surgery. Kit, you are going to have to tell Hinata about me. She has a right to know about me."

"Kurama, show me what happened at my apartment, please." Naruto asked her. He needed to see what happened.

Kurama shook her head, "Kit nothing good can come from this, please don't do this to yourself."

"Kurama show me." Naruto said in a more authoritative voice.

Kurama shook her head and sighed, placing her hand on Naruto's head, "Fine, you won't like it."

Kurama showed him what happened and Naruto was horrified. "Kurama, what if they target Hinata next? They think I have polluted her, what if they kill her? Or worse if they use her to get to me. If they hurt her I wouldn't be able to take it. Kurama, I can't be with her, it is putting her life in danger."

Kurama shook her head, "Naruto, no don't do that to yourself, you deserve to be happy too!"

Naruto shook his head, tears in his eyes, "Not at her expense Kurama! I can't risk her life for my fucking happiness. I don't even know what you mean I deserve her! I can't even tell her about you."

Kurama shook her head, "Naruto, no don't do this again."

Naruto bit his lip shook his head and forced himself out of the mind scape. He woke up with a gasp and started gagging on the breathing tube that was intubated into his throat. He started ripping it out, ripping the sensors off of himself as well. He needed to get out of here. The machine next to his bed started flat lining. Doctors rushed in only to see him try to stand. He immediately collapsed onto the ground. Kakashi was there immediately, helping the boy up. He looked at his arm to see blood covering it. He cursed and looked at Naruto's back.

"He tore the stitches he is bleeding." The doctors rushed over and got Naruto in bed, laying him on his side.

Naruto's body had started going numb and his vision blurry, "Kakashi, I don't feel so good." With that Naruto passed out again.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open a few hours later, and he tried to figure out where he was. There was something heavy on his chest. He groaned and picked his head up looking down at his chest, all he could see was a mass of dark hair. He laid his head back down, the weight on his chest was heavy, but he didn't mind at all. It felt good to have her there, a warmth filled him. He let a tear fall, he knew what he was going to have to do. He had to end it to protect her. But he was going to indulge himself for now. He was going to lay here and let her lay on his chest and let the warmth stay. He didn't want the cold to come back, but he knew it would have to invite it back in. He would not risk her for himself. Naruto stopped thinking about it. Naruto let the warmth she brought him lull him to sleep.

When Naruto woke up again he heard sniffling, someone was crying. He looked towards the sound to find Hinata crying. She looked up and he saw her face, she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep recently, her eyes were red and puffy, as was her nose. She had clearly been crying a lot, as well as not sleeping.

She saw him looking at her, and her face brightened considerably. "N-Naruto? Are you actually awake?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I am fine Hinata, how long have you been here?"

Hinata blushed a little, Naruto loved that blush. Knowing it was for him, she was so cute when she blushed. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Hinata started talking, "I-I haven't really l-left N-Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, he hated how much she loved him right now, he hated himself for what he was about to do. He was going to have to break her heart. He steeled himself for this, "Hinata, I think we need to start seeing other people. I know that you love me, but…" Naruto gulped this was hard. "But I don't love you," Naruto continued to lie to the girl he loved, and he hated doing it but he had to.

Hinata was tearing up even more at this, but Naruto continued, "I don't want to keep doing this to you and leading you on, I am sorry. Can we still be friends?"

Hinata was full out crying now, her heart had been ripped from her chest. She nodded, not trusting herself to talk. She ran out of the room tears flowing down her face.

Naruto sighed that was terrible. He had just ruined her. She loved him and he ripped her heart out and shit on it, but it was better than seeing her hurt physically because of him. But he didn't have any time to think about it more. He was ripped from the world and taken into his mindscape. He fell down due to the dizziness the abrupt change had caused him. He stood up pissed, but was immediately met with a slap from Kurama.

"What the hell Kit!" She yelled at him.

Naruto recoiled, "I'm sorry Kurama, I could not risk her."

"You should have fucking told her about me, you should have told her why you were worried, you should have given her a choice." Kurama snarled at him.

Naruto frowned, "DO YOU THINK THAT WAS FUCKING EASY FOR ME? DO YOU THINK ANY OF THIS IS EASY? I AM IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE THE VILLAGERS TRIED TO FUCKING BURN ME ALIVE, I LOST FUCKING EVERYTHING THIS WEEK." Naruto broke off and stopped yelling, "I lost everything." He mumbled to himself, he broke down crying.

Kurama instantly felt horrible, she wrapped the lost boy in a hug and comforted him. The two sat there for a while before Kurama spoke up, "Naruto you need to go back to the real world, you have a visitor, for what it is worth, I am sorry about all of this."

Naruto nodded and left his mindscape. He came too and saw the Third Hokage enter his room, "What do you want?" The blonde said callously.

Hiruzen was caught off guard, "Naruto we need to have a talk."

Naruto was still pissed, "Not right now. I want to be alone. Please get out." The young man told the older man.

Hiruzen nodded and got up and left, leaving Naruto alone to brood.

A few hours later Kakashi walked into Naruto's room, Naruto glared at him, giving him the same shitty attitude he gave the Hokage.

Kakashi was not having it, "Cut the attitude Naruto, you are better than that, talk to me. I am not going anywhere."

Naruto was taken aback, but couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and started to cry in front of Kakashi, "I lost everything, my home, my stuff, all I have left is the fucking scarf, but I don't think I can even bring myself to wear it."

Kakashi was confused, "Naruto, you haven't lost me, or Iruka, or Shikamaru, or Hinata, or even the old Hokage, though I have to say that was cold how you treated him."

Naruto shook his head, "I ended things with Hinata." He looked down at his feet unable to meet Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi sighed, "Why would you do that? Any fool can see that you love eachother."

Naruto nodded, still not meeting his sensei's eye, "I love her with all my heart, I have never loved anyone more than I do her, she makes me feel things I have never felt before. But I can't let her get hurt because of me, outside my apartment when the villagers were burning it down, they were yelling about how I polluted the Hyuuga princess. They were so angry, they said they did not want me polluting the Hyuugas. If I didn't end it, who knows they could have gone after her."

Kakashi sighed, "Did you give Hinata a say in the matter?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, she would have said it was fine and that she would be fine."

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto, she can protect herself, she can make her own choices, now I can't force you to do this, but you need to go and apologize and hope she will take you back, don't let your loved ones get away from you Naruto."

Naruto made no reply and Kakashi continued, "But anyways that is not what I came to tell you, I wanted to talk to you about your parents. Naruto your dad was my sensei Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, your mom was a woman known as Kushina Uzumaki. Your parents were some of the best people I have ever known, both brave, both nearly unstoppable. They had both earned themselves a 'flee on sight' order in the bingo book."

Kakashi looked towards Naruto, His mouth was agape in disbelief, but Kakashi didn't wait for him to say anything and continued, "The Third Hokage, told me to tell you this information, as for your home I will become your guardian an interim clan head for the Namikaze clan, we are going to move into your parent's house, the Namikaze estate. You will now have access to all of their funds, through me. In other words you have a lot more than you think."

Naruto was shocked, another bombshell was dropped on him, "W-what? That can't be, my own dad put Kurama in me? Why would he do that? Did he not care that I was going to go through hell? Did they hate me?"

Kakashi grabbed his shoulders, "Naruto, your parents loved you more than anything, they were so excited for you, they didn't have a choice, you were the only one they could trust with this burden. Your dad hated himself for doing this to you."

Naruto nodded, tears falling from his eyes, he looked to Kakashi, "Really? They trusted me that much?"

Kakashi nodded and replied, "Yes they expected great things from you. They believed you would be the savior of the world. Minato was so excited to have you, so was Kushina, they loved you so much."

Naruto nodded then asked, "Will you tell me more about them?"

Kakashi nodded and the two continued to talk, late into the night as Kakashi told Naruto some of the crazy stories about his parents.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata ran out of the hospital crying and was immediately in her own thoughts, "What did I do wrong?" The young heiress asked herself, " _I thought he liked me, I made his birthday special, I tried so hard, but I guess I failed at this too. I fail at everything. Maybe if I was better looking, or did more for him. I just don't know what I did wrong."_ She continued running and running until she ran into someone, she fell down landing hard on her butt. She looked up and saw a man a little older than herself, he had grey hair and full round glasses, which he pushed back up his nose looking down at her. His bangs came down over his leaf headband, and the back of his hair was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a black top with a white shirt under his top. He also had forearm length fingerless gloves that were slightly rolled.

He reached a hand down to her and offered a hand to help her up, she took it and he helped her up. "Are you alright?" the young man asked her.

She shook her head still crying, "N-no I'm n-not. "

The grey haired boy shook his head, "Why don't we go and get some tea and talk about it."

Hinata nodded meekly and the boy led her to a teahouse, and ordered her tea. They sat down and Hinata sobbed out what had happened to her as the boy comforted her and hugged her, saying everything would be okay.

Hinata's sobbing finally subsided as she thanked him. The young boy nodded and responded, "Well, it seems this boy has no idea what he is doing, that is the dumbest thing anyone could have done. What are you going to do? With you being on his team and all."

Hinata shook her head, "I-I don't k-know, he h-has always been k-kind to m-me, he s-still wants to b-be f-friends. I w-won't deny h-him that. We a-are on a t-team together a-and that w-won't change because o-of this."

The as of yet unnamed boy nodded and the two continued to talk, Hinata could not believe how nice he was being to a loser like her. She was a failure, yet he was so nice to her, he treated her like Naruto used did, before all of this.

Then Hinata asked him another question, "D-do you t-think, t-that he just w-wasn't thinking s-straight?" The young heiress was hopeful, all she needed, all she wanted was for the boy to say yes.

The boy did not say yes however, instead he told her, "I think even if he was not thinking straight he hurt you, and you should not give him another chance, he hurt you. Do not let him just come back to you, you are better than that."

Hinata looked down sad, the boy smiled a devious smile as she looked away from him. The two continued to talk, the boy acting like he cared. Soon Hinata got up and thanked him for his help and the tea, he nodded and offered to walk her home. She accepted and the boy walked her home, when they got there the boy turned to her and said, "By the way, I never got your name, and I can't just walk away from a beautiful girl like yourself without getting your name."

Hinata blushed slightly, "Hinata Hyuuga, and yours?"

The boy smirked and replied, "Kabuto Yakushi."

Hinata nodded, thanked him again and walked into the giant gate to the Hyuuga complex.

Kabuto stood there smiling, and talked into the com, "Initial contact with the Hyuuga heiress complete, she trusts me."

Author's notes: Soooo what do you guys think? Went way off the previous script for this! I am changing some big elements in the story from the original, I hope yall enjoy the cliffhanger I am leaving you. It will be a week at least before I will be able to upload again, which is why I left such a long chapter for yall. Please read and review, I reply to just about every review, I love to talk about this stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 12

The Namikaze Estate

Author's notes: sorry for the wait yall, have had a friend in town and been busy. I will update hopefully a couple more times this week and a couple times next week before taking Thanksgiving off to spend with family. As is the plan anyways. Thank you all for your continued support. Special thanks to Danny vs a Month again, huge help with this story. Also thanks to NarHina for being so helpful, go check out their profiles. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Naruto was allowed to leave the hospital later that week, but was told to take it easy, he would be back in the hospital soon if he didn't. The blonde was not up to doing much anyways, he was still hurting, his back was in terrible shape. But he had to get out of that place. Kurama had done her best to help him but there was only so much she could do. She could Naruto would have to heal almost like a normal person. Of course Naruto thought that may largely be because she was still mad at him for what had happened with Hinata.

Hinata, Naruto thought about her nonstop, he thought he was doing the right thing, but of course she had not come back to see him again yet. He sighed this was going to suck, he needed to talk to her. He was not going to ask her to take him back, that would be too selfish of him, of course he wanted nothing more. Unfortunately as he had learned his entire life, Jinchuuriki don't get to be happy. He was not going to ask her to forgive him either, he was however going to tell her why he did this, he owed her that he figured. Although that was only after being berated by Kurama.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kakashi, the copy ninja had been at the hospital when he was released, to take him to different stores so he could get all new belongings. He had nothing left after the fire. Kakashi had already bought him the jeans and shirt he was wearing, but he had nothing else. Kakashi said he would pick up food later after they got settled into the Namikaze estate.

"Naruto," Kakashi stated, "Let's go to the ninja stores first and pick you out a new ninja outfit and get you new weapons. Then you can rest, we will do some very light training tomorrow."

Naruto nodded but Kakashi could tell he was in his own world. Naruto was quite down after finding out from Shikamaru that Hinata was spending a lot of time with some new guy, Kabuto was his name. Shikamaru thought something was off with the guy, but Hinata would not listen to the genius Nara.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed, thinking back to a few nights ago, he and Anko had gotten into a huge fight.

 **Flashback:**

Hinata had been spending a lot of time training with Kabuto and the two had gone for tea at a really fancy teahouse multiple times after the training. Kakashi had gotten curious and asked Anko about it. "Anko, what is with Hinata spending so much time with Kabuto?"

Anko shook her head, "After that jerk student of yours Naruto broke her heart, Kabuto was their for her, she talked to me about it and I told her she should enjoy her time with him, and possibly date him. He is nice to her, and I encouraged her to get out there and date. It will take her mind off of this whole thing. Hopefully even make Naruto jealous, that would be a huge bonus."

Kakashi was a little upset, "Anko, what the hell! Why would you do that to Naruto, do you have any idea what he has gone through, or why he did what he did?"

Anko growled at him slightly, she didn't like his tone, "WHO GIVES A FUCK KAKASHI!"

Kakashi sighed this was not going well, "Anko please take it easy calm down."

Anko was furious but she lowered her voice, "Kakashi don't you dare tell me to calm down, you know damn well how I feel about betrayal, and that is exactly what Naruto did to Hinata. She loves him more than anything, and he didn't care. He still broke her."

Kakashi shook his head, "Would you like to hear both sides of the story before you judge him?"

Anko shook her head,"Quite frankly I don't care there is no excuse for what he did."

Kakashi was getting mad now as well, "Anko he did it to protect her, the villagers were shouting that he had polluted their hyuugas. They knew about Hinata that is why they attacked him, he is terrified that if he had not broken up with her she would have been hurt. He could not risk her life for his happiness. He loves her too. But all of this is besides the point, neither one of us should be a part of this. This is between him and her. Not us."

Anko glared at him, "That still does not give him a right to tear her apart like that then get mad if she goes to someone else. And she came to me and asked for advice, YOU are the one that wanted me to help her. I am helping her." With that the Snake mistress left Kakashi's apartment, ignoring him as he called out her name.

 **End Flashback**

Kakashi sighed, she was still ignoring him now, he was upset about it, although he had no right to her, they were not dating, just fuckbuddies really. Although he really liked her, and she really liked him, they were both terrified of commitment, and now she wouldn't talk to him.

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts noticing that he and Naruto had arrived at the store. They went in and Naruto started looking for a new outfit. Although it seemed he already knew what he wanted because he came back with it and said, "Kakashi, here it is, I have been wanting one of these for a long time, just never had enough money to buy it."

Kakashi inspected it, it really was nice, it was a midnight black trench coat, with thousands of pockets and slots for tools and weapons, although what Kakashi found odd was that it also had a hood on it, that came up over his head and to a point, it hid his face really well. (Think Assassins creed hood.) It was chakra laced and the fabric would literally absorb light making it even darker than black, if that was possible. The shirt under it was a dark burnt orange shirt with light chainmail armor sewn into it, it was nice as well. The pants were the same black as the trench coat, it really was a great ninja outfit. Kakashi nodded his approval, and the two went through and picked out weapons.

Naruto chose a set of trench blades, as well as a pair of gauntlets with blades that were hidden in them, they linked to Naruto's chakra and only he could activate the blades with a small burst of chakra to make them pop open. They were very nice, it would be a great surprise weapon in battle. He also chose a new Katana, that was just a normal Katana. Next was a tanto, Naruto had always wanted to try one. Next were shuriken and kunai, they grabbed a bunch of both then took their haul up to the counter. They ordered an extra pair of everything to be sent to the Namikaze estate, except for the trench coat, Naruto was tailor fit into the first one, then they ordered another 50 to be sent to the estate. They also mass ordered a bunch of the kunai and shuriken.

Next they went normal clothes shopping, Naruto picking out a bunch of jeans, a nice suit, a bunch of shirts and a bunch of workout clothes, and training clothes. Then they headed to the Namikaze estate.

When they got inside Naruto was amazed, this place was huge. There were 10 bedrooms, including a master bedroom which Kakashi told Naruto that his parents had lived in, and was now his. He loved it, it had a massive portrait of his parents over the 4 poster king sized bed. There were multiple pictures of his parents, one with Minato, Kakashi, and Kushina together. Another was one of Minato, Kakashi, a young boy with black hair and goggles, as well as a girl. It looked the exact same as the picture that Naruto had of him, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

Kakashi stepped next to him picking up the picture, "This was my team, your father was my sensei, the other boy was named Obito Uchiha, he was the most un-Uchiha person you could find, you actually remind me of him a lot, he cared so deeply for his friends, and never quit. Just like you, he was a goofball, and my best friend. I treated him like crap, but he was always good to me, I took him for granted till the day I lost him." Kakshi pulled up his forehead protector, showing Naruto his Sharingan eye, then continued, "That was the day he gave me this. The girl in the picture is Rin, she was amazing, such a kind hearted person, I miss them all so much."

Naruto was shocked, he hugged Kakashi, "I am so sorry you had to go through all the loss you have had to endure."

Kakashi nodded his thanks and then led Naruto around the house showing it to him, "There are seals on everything in here, you will never have to clean the furniture, or anything like that, just do your dishes and pick your clothes up and it will always be clean."

Naruto nodded, "Well that answers the question I had about why nothing is covered in dust." Next Kakashi showed him the basement, it was huge, it had multiple rooms, several for training, dojo like rooms, and then a hot spring room, it was heated and everything, Naruto was amazed, "I am guessing the hot spring is kept hot with a seal?"

Kakashi nodded and pointed to all the training weapons in the next rooms, "Those are sharp and perfectly weighted but the seals on them ensure that they can not hurt anyone." Kakashi took one and stabbed his hand but it just went straight through, leaving a red mark. "The red marks wash off easily, they are just there to show the person has been hit, it is a phenomenal seal, and very complicated. But it makes sparring very easy, you can go all out in these rooms and they will never break. There is one other dojo upstairs that is purely for taijutsu sparring that has the same effects."

Naruto nodded, his father was amazing with seals it seemed, "I want to learn seals Kakashi-sensei, do you know much about them?"

Kakashi nodded, I can hold my own, but I am certainly no master, however master Jiraiya is a seal master, he taught your dad, and I bet he will teach you as well."

Naruto nodded excited, "I am going to start reading up on them tonight."

Kakashi nodded and grinned then led him to another part of the estate, "This is the library, you have to find the book, or scroll you want, but they are all in the directory on the table, if you put a book on the seal on the table and activate it with a pulse of chakra it will put the item away for you."

Naruto nodded, once again amazed, he created 100 clones and had them start combing through the library finding things to read. With that the two walked out and continued the tour. It was amazing, this place was a mansion on the outside but, was even larger on the inside.

Naruto however was starting to hurt and so he told Kakashi he was thankful for the tour but was going to go put all of his stuff in his room, and go to bed. Kakashi nodded and the two split up, Kakashi going to his own room in the estate, he had already had a room that was his, for whenever Minato had to come get him when he was in bad shape, drunk off his ass, he used to drink his sorrows away after all. When he got into the room he grinned, it was the same it was all those years ago.

Please read and review. More will come out later this week.


	13. Chapter 13

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 13

Hinata's Refusal

Author's Notes: Hope you all are enjoying the story, please read and review.

Naruto woke up the next day, and got out of bed slowly, he hurt. His back was stiff and he was barely able to get up and walk. Yet he did and he got ready throwing on his new outfit and attached the gauntlets to his wrists. He walked down the stairs and saw Kakashi eating.

"Morning Naruto, feeling a little better today?" the cyclops ninja asked.

Naruto shook his head, "If better means I feel like I got hit by a freaking train, then yes."

Kakashi nodded, "I know how you feel, here I made you breakfast too it's over on the counter."

Naruto nodded and went and grabbed the plate thanking Kakashi, as he sat down and started eating. They chatted a little and Naruto brought up Anko, "So how are things going with Anko? I haven't seen her in a while?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Anko and I are in a little fight, I am going to see her today though, I need to check up on Hinata's training anyways."

Naruto nodded, "I need to talk to Hinata, and maybe I will go later and see her."

Kakashi nodded, "Whatever you do, make sure it won't affect our team chemistry.

"Kakashi, at this point I think Hinata and I are not going to have great team chemistry, I need to figure out where she stands though before I can let you know how bad it is." Naruto replied.

The two of them got up and headed into the training rooms in the basement. Kakashi ran Naruto through a few stretches to get some flexibility back. They then ran through a few taijutsu katas, and finished with some Katana and Tanto katas. Kakashi just wanted Naruto to get a light workout in, they did not want to risk the stitches tearing and the wounds reopening again. That would obviously be very bad.

After a few hours of going through Katas in slow motion, Kakashi called a stop to it and Naruto dropped to his knees, he was exhausted, with a lot of pain killers still in his system he was beat. They broke for lunch and then went to the team meeting place. When they got there Shikamaru and Hinata were already there. Upon their arrival Naruto grinned at seeing both of them, he waved and Shikamaru grinned welcomed Naruto back.

"Naruto, good to see you are finally back and doing well." The boy genius told the blonde.

Naruto nodded and replied, "It's good to see you too Shikamaru, that hospital was getting a little stuffy."

Naruto then turned to Hinata, the young heiress was glaring at him, "Hinata, I know you are mad and don't want to see me, but I need to talk to you, after this meeting if it is okay can we talk alone?"

Hinata shook her head, "Don't count on it, I don't want to lead you on." The heiress responded coldly. Using Naruto's own words against him. She turned away from him, and looked towards Kakashi. She was obviously still hurting. It had been a week, but she was still hurting.

Kakashi nodded and started the meeting, "Alright, we had a week break, Naruto is still hurting and injured and won't be up to speed for a while, we are going to be working on easy missions building team work, as well as doing training together. We will start at noon everyday then go to six for the next week. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded and Kakashi dismissed them for the day disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Hinata was already powerwalking away, Naruto followed her trying to talk to her. "Hinata, wait up!"

Hinata showed no signs of slowing down. But Naruto didn't take the hint and jogged catching up to her. "Hinata, please we really need to talk. I have to tell you something it is important."

Hinata turned towards him glaring, "NO! Please just leave me alone. If it was so important Kakashi would tell me, but as far as you stand, we are not friends, we are teammates. Nothing more. I will be on my way now, I have lunch with Kabuto before training with Anko."

Naruto was shocked and stood there as Hinata walked away, he didn't think it would be this bad, he thought they could still be friends, but who the fuck was this Kabuto guy she was blowing him off for. He growled in anger as Shikamaru walked up to him.

"Ouch, that hurt to watch man. Just give her some time. She may not come all the way around but she will come around some." The genius said to him.

Naruto grinned and shook his head, "You are truly inspiring Shikamaru." Naruto sighed and Shikamaru said he had to go but he was looking forward to team activities coming up.

Naruto nodded and created a shadow clone, the clone did a transformation jutsu and headed to off to track Hinata, he had a bad feeling about Kabuto, and he was worried about Hinata. That being said if she saw him spying on her he would never get her back as a friend. The clone would watch them for now. He headed to the top of the Hokage monument, he looked down over the village while leaning over the edge.

Naruto sighed, his heart hurt, he felt more alone than he ever had, which he thought was weird seeing as he now had friends, he had a dad, albeit an artificial dad, he knew who his family was, and yet he felt dead alone. He sat down and pulled his legs to his chest resting his chin on his knees. He sighed and thought about what he was going to do the rest of the day. He really wanted to spend time with Hinata, but obviously that was out. She hated him so much right now.

Naruto stayed up on his dad's head and talked to him, he had never known the man, but felt he could hear him, especially since he was up here. He sighed and got up and jumped over the edge. Spreading his arms and letting the air blow around him before he finally threw out a grappling hook into the cliff and swung into it, sticking to the wall with chakra in his feet.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata walked into the teahouse restaurant she was meeting Kabuto for lunch, she saw him waiting for her and walked over to him. He grinned at her and got up and hugged her. Hinata smiled and sat down next to him.

"How was your team meeting today?" Kabuto asked the girl.

She shook her head, "Naruto tried to talk to me, he would not just let me go. I don't want to talk to him right now."

Kabuto nodded, "I can talk to him if you want."

Hinata scoffed, "I hardly think there is much you can do about it, I am pretty sure Naruto is far beyond the genin level. I don't think there is a genin in the village that can beat him in a fight."

Kabuto laughed, "You really doubt my abilities that much, let me talk to him, I won't try to fight him just have a chat with him."

Hinata giggled, "I do not think it will be necessary Kabuto, but thank you. I appreciate your kindness."

Kabuto nodded grinning and the two continued to talk, Hinata was really enjoying her time with him.

 **With Kakashi**

Anko was out going through her daily workout, she was in the Forest of Death, and she was not wearing her trench coat as she did not want to wear it while she was hot and sweaty. Anko was shocked when Kakashi appeared next to her. She turned and threw a roundhouse kick at him. He blocked the kick with one hand while not even looking up from his book. To make it worse for Anko he yawned.

Anko growled and dropped into a leg sweep which Kakashi stepped away from with ease. This only managed to piss her off more. She threw a few punches which he blocked with ease but put his book away. She was getting angry and starting to fight harder he would have to pay attention now.

She continued to fire attacks at him until he finally caught her wrist and pulled her off balance catching her as if he had dipped her in a dance and placed a kiss on her lips. She had missed him the last few days while pissed off and she melted into the kiss. He pulled her up and backed her into a tree kissing and groping the snake mistress. She moaned into his mouth as his hand slipped inside her shirt and started to fondle her ample breasts.

Kakshi released her lips and started to kiss her neck up and down as he squeezed her breasts. Anko moaned even harder as he did this, her breathing getting heavier, as was his. Kakashi reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes. He could see the desire in them and smirked, "Have you missed me?"

Anko pouted, "Only if you admit I was right."

Kakashi grinned and said, "I would never do such a thing."

Anko grinned and shook her head, breathing into his ear, "I didn't think so, but I bet I can change your mind."

With that she slipped her hand into his pants and started to stroke his cock. She loved the naughty side the both of them shared. Kakashi kissed her some more before the two were against the tree again making out. They stopped however before it went much further and they both shushinned to Anko's apartment for a quickie before Hinata met her there for training.

 **An hour and a half later.**

Kakashi and Anko had finished and stayed in bed for a while, Anko laying with her head and Kakashi's chest as he ran his hand through her hair. They talked about what had happened between them recently and they had both apologized.

Kakashi got his courage up, "Anko, can we talk about us."

Anko squinted her eyes at him and replied, "What do you mean Kakashi?"

Kakashi planted a kiss on her nose, "I have been thinking, after I almost lost Naruto, well I don't want to lose you without being with you at the extreme."

Anko looked at him as if he had grown a second head and jokingly responded, "Aww Kakashi, if you wanted to put it in my ass all you had to do was ask."

Kakashi laughed, he loved her sense of humor, "Not what I meant Anko, but I am intrigued, let's talk about that later. What I meant was, we both mean an awful lot to eachother, we are both terrified of commitment, but I want to, well be a thing with you, I want to be in a relationship with you, more than just fuck buddies."

Anko groaned, "Kakashi, can't you just stick it in my ass? We will forget this conversation started." Joking with the copy ninja.

Kakashi laughed again, "I am serious Anko, and I care for you. I know you care for me too."

Anko nodded snuggling into his chest, "Ugh fine, twist my arm why don't you, let's do it. Let's date."

Kakashi grinned and lifted her chin so she was looking at him and they started to kiss again. Turning it into a heated make out session.

They were not able to take it any further as the doorbell rang at that time. Anko looked at her clock and cursed, it was Hinata, and they were supposed to start training now. The two got dressed and Anko walked out into her living room and let Hinata in. Kakashi disappeared out of her window, not wanting to get Hinata thinking the wrong thing.

Author's notes: Please read and review, thank you all for your continued support. Kabuto is moving forward with his mission, whatever it may be. Kakashi and Anko got it on, and Naruto is feeling depressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 14

Anko's Understanding

Author's notes: Hope you have enjoyed so far, this is the shortest chapter in a while but I am glad I was able to get it out. Special thanks to Rose Tiger for the most recent review, it is much appreciated. Please read and Review.

A couple days after Kakashi and Anko had started dating, Anko had started staying in the Namikaze estate with Kakashi. Naruto didn't mind as he really did like Anko, she was good to Hinata, and to Kakashi. Plus it really wasn't even his place until he took over the clan. Kakashi was technically the owner currently. It would not have changed anything though, Naruto loved having Kakashi around, and it was like he had a father, and Anko, was kind of like a mother, although she was mad at him right now. She clearly had taken a liking to Hinata. Naruto had not had a chance to talk about it with her yet.

That was why this was his chance, he had just finished another set of light physical training, working back into full health and capacity. He had stepped into the hot spring to find Anko enjoying it. He turned to walk out when she called out to him.

"Naruto, you don't have to leave you know. I realize I have not been the nicest to you lately and I am sorry about that, I took Hinata's side and did not even ask you about it. She has become like a little sister to me, and seeing her hurt made me angry." The snake mistress said.

Naruto turned around and waded into the hot spring both of them were wearing towels. He grinned, he was happy she was sorry.

"Kakashi told me that you had good reasons to break it off with Hinata, I have not heard all of your side, what happened? Before the attack on your apartment you were head over heels for her, then you just break up with her. It does not make sense."

Naruto sighed, "I am scared for her. When the villagers attacked me, they were shouting how I had polluted their Hyuugas, and they could not let it continue. You know what I am Anko, being with her only endangers her. The villagers they will stop at nothing to get back at Kurama."

Anko stopped him there, "Kurama? Who is that?"

Naruto grinned, "Kurama is the 9 tailed fox, she is actually quite nice, and you are very similar to her in many ways. Back when I was attacked a year ago and put into a coma I met her, basically in my mind where her prison is. I call it my mindscape, at first it was a nasty sewer prison but since then I changed it to a beautiful field with a stream running through it. Kurama was controlled when she attacked the village, she didn't want to do it, but she was sealed in me. I was kind to her and she was kind back. She is a big sister to me, and she has been training me since the coma. Teaching me new techniques, fighting styles everything. She is incredible, very feisty and not scared of anything, just like you. Also she is pissed at me for the Hinata situation as well."

Anko nodded shocked, "I thought the Fox was evil, it was wrong of me to judge the fox before meeting her. I know how that feels to be judged like that." Anko looked down, ashamed.

Naruto continued, "Don't worry about it, you have always treated me fairly and kindly. That is all I can ask for, Kurama says she forgives you as well."

Anko grinned, "But anyways I interrupted you, go on with what you were saying, what happened with Hinata."

Naruto nodded, "The villagers will stop at nothing to punish me, because I hold Kurama, they don't care that someone else was behind the attack, they are too simple minded for all that. So that have ostracized me. Trying to kill me when they get too drunk, and on my fucking birthday no less. Anko, they will stop at nothing, and if that means attacking Hinata they will, they attacked me when I was a baby, a baby Anko. They won't let me into most stores in the area, most restaurants, I can't do that to Hinata. Maybe I can be with her someday, after I get the villagers' respect. That is what is driving me right now, if I can become Hokage maybe I can be with her. As it is though, I can't be with her. I am the lowly demon boy, she is the princess of the Hyuuga. I am not worthy of her from a class standpoint, nor any other standpoint. I am too weak to tell her about Kurama, because I am afraid she will reject me like all the other villagers. I know, I should know her better than that, but fear is not always reasonable. I tried to tell her the other day, but she would not listen to me. It seems that I have ruined any chance to even be friends with her."

Anko had nothing to say, she was shocked.

Naruto continued, "You understand don't you Anko? I am sorry I hurt Hinata," Naruto started to choke up as tears built in his eyes, "There just isn't anything I can do. She hates me now, she was so cold. I lost her Anko, she was the best thing in my life, and I am trying to protect her, only for her to fucking hate me." Naruto was crying now.

Anko was still shocked, she didn't know what to do, so she hugged the boy and he stood there upset. "Shhh Naruto, it is okay, everything will be okay. Just keep being good to her and she will forgive you."

Naruto nodded and thanked Anko, but he then excused himself and left to the training room. He needed to beat the shit out of something.

Anko was now upset with herself, Naruto was so upset with himself, she hadn't realized it, and now she was part of the problem, she looked down in shame upset with herself. She had treated Naruto wrongly because she sided with Hinata, and although it was wrong of Naruto, she could not blame him either.

Anko was brought out of her thoughts as Kakashi appeared next to her but on top of the water, "We have a mission, the Hokage needs us, but because Naruto isn't in fighting shape yet you are joining us." Anko nodded grinning and getting dressed as Kakashi got Naruto.

When Kakashi got to the training room Naruto was beating a training log that was set up in the room. He had already punched through the rope and was hitting the wood, hard, his hands were bleeding. Naruto didn't notice Kakashi was there, until Kakashi caught his arm before his hand could hit the wood again.

"Naruto that is enough, pull yourself together. I know you are upset about Hinata, but you can't hurt yourself like this, your knuckles are a mess."

Naruto looked at his knuckles, there was no skin left. They were also full of splinters, he grimaced. He hadn't realized it was that bad, the pain had honestly been refreshing to him at this point. Not that he would tell anyone about that. But it was numbing the pain his heart felt about Hinata, he looked down in shame.

Kakashi noticed and continued, "Naruto I know what you are feeling right now, but I have to tell you it isn't the right way. You are better than that. I know you are hurting but this is not the way to fix it. Let me help you here."

Kakashi applied some light medical ninjutsu that he had copied healing the boy's hands. "Better?"

Naruto nodded and Kakashi continued, "We have a mission, it is urgent get ready and meet us at the Hokage tower for the briefing. Naruto nodded and headed out.

Naruto Met Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, and Shikamaru at the Hokage tower. Hinata wouldn't look at him so he just sighed and walked inside. He was getting tired of this, he knew she was hurt but now she was being disrespectful. It was pissing him of. He was a range of emotions.

They got to the Hokage's office and he introduced the client. "This is Janshi, he will be your client. He requested this team.

Janshi then spoke up, "Lord Hokage, I requested team 7, why is this lady with them?"

Hiruzen turned toward the man, "This is Anko Mitarashi, because Naruto has been out of commission for the last few weeks. Anko is coming with you because of that, at no extra charge you get a special jonin. Think of it as a gift from me for continued business from you."

Janshi nodded, but he didn't look happy.

Hiruzen turned back to team 7, "You will be escorting this merchant, protecting them from all he may encounter. This is a C Rank mission. You will go straight to the gate." They nodded and everyone left, except Kakashi.

"Lord Hiruzen, this is strange is it not?"

"Yes you are right it is, another reason I am sending Anko when Naruto is at this health level. You will need her help I think." Hiruzen told the copyninja.

Kakashi nodded and left the room heading for the gate sighing, this was going to suck.


	15. Chapter 15

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 15

Author's notes: Special Thanks to Rose Tiger, Narhina, Ultimate Kuuga, and Danny vs a month, thank you all for your reviews and support. As for the Guest that reviewed asking about a scene in the original story, please pm me so we can talk about it, if not hopefully your answer will be answered with this, the scene in the original was poorly written, it was a trashy porn scene, to put it kindly. That particular scene is gone, but there will be similar aspects in this story, done very differently and written very differently I do not want to go further into it because I do not want to ruin the scene for those that have not read the original and don't know what to expect. Please do PM me, no judgement but I legitimately want to discuss this with you and let you know what to expect. Please Read ad Review

Hinata was not happy, she was not excited about this mission. She was still so hurt by Naruto. Every time she saw him it was worse and worse. Her heart hurt so much. She was trying to do anything she could to get it to stop. That was why she was letting Kabuto court her the way he was. She knew she loved Naruto, she loved him more than anything. Yet somehow when she was with Kabuto she felt better. Kabuto treated her well, he was so kind to her, and it made her feel better. She was painstakingly thinking about starting to date him. She was hoping he could fill this void in her. She had to find something she couldn't keep doing this. It hurt so much, she did not know what to do. So far the only thing even slightly filling that void was Kabuto. She would have talked to Naruto about it, but it hurt even more to talk to him. She was so mad at him for what he had done to her, he broke her. According to him it was to save her from hurting later, but that wasn't good enough for her. She needed someone to be mad at, and she could not think of anyone better than Naruto. He was after all the one who broke her.

Hinata was broken out of her thoughts by Anko calling out her name, "Hinata check the surrounding area please."

Hinata nodded "Byakugan" She gained her 360 degree view and checked around them, they had been traveling for the last 3 hours, and had just gotten to the boarder of the Fire Country. Hinata held up her hand, there were 4 ninja inbound.

Kakashi called out, "Formation B"

Shikamaru and Hinata jumped down by the merchant as Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi jumped down surrounding them.

There was a whistling through the air as Kakashi screamed "Get Down!"

A large sword whistled through the air just over their heads, as Shikamaru pulled Hinata and Janshi down with him to the ground. A man appeared on the sword as it embedded itself high in a tree. Kakashi attacked the man instantly throwing Kunai at the man.

"It's Zabuza, the demon of the mist. Stay out of this fight all of you, he isn't on your level. That goes for you as well Anko." Anko glared at him but nodded.

Zabuza chuckled, "Well if it isn't Kakashi the copy ninja. You are quite well known."

Kakashi shook his head, "What do you want?"

Zabuza looked towards Janshi, the merchant, and nodded. Janshi kicked Shikamaru away, then grabbed Hinata pulling her hand behind her back and yanking it up. Hinata grunted in pain, as the man continued to apply pressure on her arm, while taking a kunai out of her pouch and putting it to her throat.

Naruto was not having that, he appeared next to Janshi in the air aiming a kick at his head. It was blocked as a ninja in mist hunter nin garb blocked the kick, turning and throwing him into a tree. Naruto twisted his body however and landed on the tree on his feet.

Naruto was just a distraction as Shikamaru sent out his shadow to trap Janshi. He made Janshi drop Hinata and back away. Hinata jumped away and Shikamaru released the man. Hinata and Shikamaru jumped back next to Naruto and Anko moved in front of them.

Anko was furious, this whole mission was a trap to get the Hyuuga heiress, but Hinata was Anko's student and she cared for the girl. She would not let her be hurt.

Janshi spoke up, "Step out of our way, let us have the girl and we will leave you all alive."

Anko glared at the man, "Go fuck yourself, you will never get your grubby fucking hands on her."

Zabuza sighed, "If that is truly how you feel, fine. Take them all, capture the snake mistress if you can, I know some people who will pay big money for her."

Anko growled now she was really pissed, she charged Janshi, but was knocked to the side by a ninja that identified himself as Haku. Anko attacked him leaving Janshi to the others.

Naruto attacked Janshi appearing next to him and firing a kick at his head. Janshi pulled a sword and swiped down at Naruto, he figured Naruto had nothing that could block his sword from here.

Naruto grinned and fired a pulse of chakra into his hidden blades. They fired out and he blocked the sword with one, and stabbed at Janshi with the other. The fake merchant jumped out of the way grinning, nice trick he said.

Zabuza leapt at Kakashi swinging his giant sword from behind him, Kakashi dodged out of the way. Zabuza kept his momentum though and spun his sword changing the direction and angling at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked the attack with a kunai and pushed the sword away firing a kick at Zabuza, the ninja jumped back and went through handsigns, "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

The entire area was blanketed in a thick mist as Zabuza grinned. Kakashi could no longer see in the mist. He grimaced and pulled his headband up, allowing him to see a little better. But the mist was chakra laced and he could not see well. However he was not the kind of ninja that let his other senses go, just because he had a superior eye. He closed his eyes and let his other senses flood his mind.

Zabuza snuck around through the mist until he was behind Kakashi, he was shocked when Kakashi turned and hurled a kunai at him. Very few ninja were capable of fighting him in this mist, he knew Kakashi was supposed to be good, but not this good, that was ridiculous. He was even more surprised when Kakashi appeared next to him firing a kick into his head. The kick hit and Zabuza rocketed to the side. He dug his sword into the ground to stop his momentum. He planted his feet on the ground and charged back at the copy ninja. Zabuza attacked swinging his sword at Kakashi's neck, Kakashi ducked the sword and fired back up, firing a punch into Zabuza's stomach. The demon of the mist stumbled back gripping his gut.

Hinata was terrified, she could not see anything, but she stood behind Shikamaru and hoped he could protect her. She knew they were after her eyes, the same eyes that had killed her uncle, and the same eyes that were failing her right now. Her Byakugan was useless, and as a result so was her fighting style. Shikamaru would be alone if one of the ninja's got pass her teammates.

She had forgot that there had been two other ninjas approaching them. The two popped up and one kicked Shikamaru, while the other popped up behind Hinata, she turned around and fired a blind palm strike at the man, but he brushed it aside and laughed at the girl. He punched her in the face, and while she was stunned he turned her around, bound her hands together, and then knocked her out. He grinned and took off with her.

Naruto was getting sick of the mist, he created a large amount of clones and they all went through hand seals the all let out the same justu at the same time, "Wind style: Great wind gust!"

The mist spread out and away, Naruto grinned but then was floored when he saw Shikamaru fighting a ninja, and Hinata nowhere in sight.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he jumped away from Jashin and sent his clones at the man. Naruto jumped next to Shikamaru and kicked the man he was fighting away.

"Shikamaru, where the fuck is Hinata." The blond asked the genius.

Shikamaru sighed, "Two men popped up these are the demon brothers, one of them took Hinata I could not stop them. I am sorry."

Naruto cursed again, but had to block a strike from Jashin as he laughed, "By now your Hyuuga heiress is on her way to the Hidden cloud. They want the Byakugan. They are not fans of leaf ninja, so there is no telling what they will do to her. Once she crosses the border into the Land of Lightning, it is over.

Please read and review, leaving yall on a little bit of a cliffhanger!


	16. Chapter 16

\- Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 16

Gozu vs. Naruto

Author's notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far.

Hinata woke up a few minutes later, realizing she was bound and in trouble she started to work the ropes around her wrists. She shot chakra out of her fingers, sharpening it and cutting through the rope. She kicked off of the man driving him into the ground and jumping back.

The man got up and grinned, "Good, I was hoping for a little fight from you."

Hinata grimaced, the man was nasty, very creepy. She got into her fighting stance and the man charged her with a giant metal claw on his hand. She dodged the first couple attacks, but when she tried to counter he slashed at her, she backed away but the claw still grazed her arm. Jumped back and grabbed her arm, gasping. The cut hurt more than it should.

"W-what is on those claws?" Hinata asked the man grimacing.

The man laughed, "My name is Gozu, my brother and I are the Demon Brothers of the bloody mist, we use our own poisons to take down our targets, and right now it will course through your body. You will feel blinding pain and your body will start to slow down. Eventually it will cause you temporary paralysis."

Hinata grimaced, her arm was already on fire, she charged the man, but she was being far more reckless, she had to finish this before she could no longer move. She threw palm strike after palm strike but he only punished her. Her next palm strike was an over extension, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, firing his knee into her abdomen. He then punched her in the face. She stumbled and fell to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs, and launched her into a tree.

Hinata hit the tree hard and slid down, she was in a considerable amount of pain, her arm and into her chest was hurting from the poison now she had a couple broken ribs. Now, she groaned trying to get up, Gozu grinned and walked towards her. She finally got to her feet for him to grab her and throw her into a tree, when she hit the tree she rebounded right into the kunai he threw at her. The kunai hit her one in each shoulder pinning her to the tree as she screamed in agony. The poison flowing through her even more freely now.

Gozu grinned and cast a genjutsu over her so he could continue taking her to the cloud.

Hinata gasped as everything changed around her, she screamed again as a blade slid into her stomach. This continued in the genjutsu, her body becoming more and more paralyzed she was unable to exit the genjutsu.

Naruto was pissed, Janshi was strong, Hinata was getting further and further away, he could not let this happen, he brought his hand up and yelled, "Kai" his weight seals immediately disappearing and his body felt weightless. He then started to pump an incredible amount of chakra into his muscles in his legs and arms. Naruto disappeared from sigh. He crashed into Janshi, but the man blocked and laughed at him, "Is that all you got?"

Naruto jumped back and yelled into his mindscape, "Kurama, Now!"

Kurama nodded and pumped her chakra into Naruto, "This is going to tear you to pieces your body isn't going to be able to take this very long. Your body is not ready for this."

Naruto's chakra output skyrocketed again as he pushed the 9 tails chakra into his body. He rushed Janshi smashing his foot into the man's head. He grabbed the man and threw him into a tree. Naruto was on top of the man again and then punching him multiple times, he broke the man's ribs.

"Naruto leave him he is done, go after Hinata." Kakashi yelled out.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, I will, I don't have much left in the tank, I will most likely need your help. I will stall him."

Naruto took off in a blur, pumping chakra into his muscles trying to catch up with Gozu.

He finally got to the clearing, he saw Hinata Naked, pinned to a tree, her body was beat to hell. Suddenly he saw a Kunai thrown at her hard. The kunai hit her square in the head. Naruto's eyes went wide, he thought she was dead. Blood rolled down her forehead as she slumped over lifelessly.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed. Tears running down his face. He stared at her as she stared down at the ground lifelessly.

"Naruto!" Kurama screamed, "It's a genjutsu, snap out of it."

Naruto shook his head, "KAI" but it didn't work, he watched as Hinata was skewered with more kunai.

Kurama sent out her own chakra pulsing it into Naruto's body. Unfortunately that cut off her chakra going into his body.

Naruto broke out of the genjutsu but he was already exhausted, now without Kurama's chakra flowing into him, his tank was on empty. He sighed as he saw Hinata was no longer dead. She was not in great shape, but it was much better than she was in the vision. She was pinned to a tree by kunai and was in some kind of genjutsu. Naruto looked around and found Gozu.

The blond shinobi jumped down in front of Hinata, he checked her vitals and sent a small pulse of chakra into her, bringing her out of the genjutsu. She opened her eyes, grimaced in pain, but relief washed over her when she saw Naruto, she passed out from the pain before they could start fighting.

Naruto was breathing heavy, Gozu attacked and Naruto dodged his strike, being very weary of his opponent's claw, he could smell the poison coming off of the man's weapons. Naruto took out his Katana blocking the swipes and pushing them away. Naruto was breathing hard though.

Gozu jumped back and went through hand signs, "Fire style: Great abyssal flare jutsu" He shot out a purple flame from his hand streaming at Naruto, it expanded and flew at Naruto.

Naruto cursed, that was an A rank jutsu, he did not have a chance to escape this, he threw his arms up in front of his face and cast out chakra from his arms trying to block as much as he could of the jutsu. The flare hit him and blasted him back. He fell to a knee his entire body sporting burns.

"Fuck that hurt." The blonde stated as he stood shakily. Gozu charged him he blocked the first punch, but was too slow to stop the claw that plunged into his stomach. He coughed up blood but Gozu was not done, he ripped the claw out and kicked Naruto into a tree. Naruto slammed into the tree and dropped to his knees. He coughed up more blood and stood. Wiping the blood off of his chin with his sleeve. His sword had been disintegrated in the attack. Naruto made a note to himself that if he lived to learn that jutsu, it was badass.

He swore, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up, he was slowing with this poison running through his body, add in the wounds and he was in deep shit.

He still stood waiting for the demon brother, standing in front of Hinata, making sure she would not be hurt any more. He would protect her with his life.

Gozu charged at him throwing a right punch, Naruto swept it to the side, but Gozu dipped into a leg sweep and knocked Naruto to the ground, before Naruto could do anything, Gozu stomped on his chest. Naruto cried out in pain, at this point too weak to get the man off of him, but he struggled anyways. Gozu just laughed as he continued to crush the boy under his foot. Naruto felt several ribs crack and he was again sent into agony.

Naruto let go of the man's foot reached back and pulled his tanto out, he stabbed it into the man's ankle and twisted it. Naruto pushed it up as well. Gozu screamed in pain and yanked away. Naruto's tanto snapped from the handle. Naruto weakly stood up as Gozu drew a sword.

Naruto grimaced, he was going to take a loss here, this was going to hurt a lot, but it was the only way he could win, possibly live and save Hinata. Naruto charged with everything he had left. Gozu stabbed at him and Naruto let the blade slide into his stomach, giving Gozu a determined look. Gozu was terrified, he started twisting the blade, but Naruto grabbed his throat and released a pulse of chakra into his gauntlets. One blade shot out into Gozu's throat and up into his head, the other into his heart.

Gozu died within seconds, Naruto watched as the life left Gozu's eyes. Gozu fell away from Naruto taking his sword with him. Naruto dropped to a knee again, coughing up blood. He stood again, limping over to Hinata. He leaned against the tree and pulled the kunai out of her shoulders, he let her fall into his arms, he lowered her to the ground gently before coughing up more blood and falling over next to her. He tried to get up but it was no use. Naruto passed out thinking to himself, "I can't go on, too much damage to my body, it is shutting down, hopefully back up will get here soon and save Hinata and myself. I have to place my trust in Kakashi to beat Zabuza.

Please read and review. Hope all of yall enjoyed this. It is really fun to write.

What will happen to Naruto? And Hinata? Will she still be there when Kakashi can get there to help. Next chapter will be Zabuza vs Kakashi, and Anko vs Haku, and Shikamaru vs the last demon brother. Thank you all for your continued support


	17. Chapter 17

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 17

Shikamaru's Reveal

Author's notes: Thank you all for your continued support, special thanks to Rose Tiger, Thor 94, and Narhina for their reviews also special thanks to Naruhinalover20 and friend for their ideas and thoughts I really appreciate anytime anyone reaches out and talks to me about it.

Anko was beyond pissed, not that she could tell what was going on outside the ice dome she was in, but it had sounded that Hinata had been taken. She was getting sick of the little fuck head that had trapped her in this ice prison and was throwing needles at her.

Anko tried blocking them, but there were a lot of them and she was getting tired. Her being a special jonin she was not having a hard time blocking them, she just could not stop blocking to do anything about it.

She rushed forward deflecting the senbon as she went. She kicked at one of the ice mirrors but it did nothing.

Anko cursed and jumped back to the center. "You know I am just about fucking sick of your bitch ass little needles. Why don't you come out and fight me like a man."

"Funny that coming from the damsel, that can't do anything but block. Please just lay down your arms and stop fighting. I do not want to hurt you more than I have to." Haku responded from somewhere in the mirrors.

Anko growled, she was now thoroughly pissed, "You are about to find out what it means when you fight a tried and true leaf ninja." With that she started jumping around dodging as many senbon as she could, while doing handsigns, finally she finished and slammed her hand into the ground and shouted "SUMMONING JUTSU" With that a giant snake popped into existence. It shattered the mirrors as it rushed out of them knocking Haku out of them and to the ground.

Anko released her summon, and ran at Haku as the boy got up. Anko slashed at him with a kunai and he blocked it with his senbon. They held the blade lock as Haku started going through one handed seals.

Anko smirked and sent a python out of her sleeve, it bit the boy's hand, stopping him from his hand seals. Haku grimaced in agony and jumped away breaking the blade lock and shrugging off the snake.

The snake coiled itself around Anko hanging from her. She smirked and charged Haku, the boy fending off the attacks the best he could. But the snake mistress was just too fast for him, too skilled for him. Finally he jumped back and ran through hand seals, "Ice style: Ice Dragon Jutsu." A giant ice dragon launched itself at Anko.

Anko grinned and ran through hand seals, "Fire style: Regal Fire Dragon Jutsu" With that a rather large dragon made of white flames shot into the ice dragon. The two dragons, twisted around each other. They crashed into each other as steam shot out of the crash. The fire dragon pushed through the ice, easily melting it and turning it straight to steam. It crashed down on Haku destroying his defenses and knocking him into a tree.

Anko grinned, "That is why you don't fuck with leaf ninja boy." With that she turned to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was battling his own demon brother and it was not going well. Meizu was a chunin level ninja after all. Shikamaru was much smarter than the brother and that was the only thing keeping him from death was his smarts. He was two steps ahead of the demon brother. Shikamaru had hidden a bomb under the soil and was trying to force the demon brother into it. The man finally stepped on the bomb and Shikamaru grinned as it went off. The man was blasted back and Shikamaru charged him throwing kunai at him as he did. The man blocked the kunai and Shikamaru stopped and pivoted right in front of the man and spun into a roundhouse kick as he launched the man into the sky. He threw kunai with paper bombs on them at the man and they blew up in his face throwing him into a tree. Shikamaru grinned and turned to take stock of everything else going on around him. He was unaware that the demon brother was sneaking up on him, he had pulled a last minute substitution and Shikamaru fell for it.

Just as he was about to drive the kunai into the boy's skull something caught his hand. He looked over and saw Anko, the snake mistress grinned and tossed the man into a tree before pinning him to the tree with a wire that she had thrown connected to shuriken, they dug into the tree and trapped Miezu there.

Shikamaru thanked Anko and she responded by saying, "When we get back to the village, we are upping your training, physically you are weak. But that is something we can fix with hard work."

Shikamaru nodded grimacing, the woman was brutally cold sometimes, but he knew she was right.

The two turned to see Kakashi finishing up his fight with Zabuza, Kakashi was copying Zabuza's every move and they both sent out giant water dragons. They crashed together cancelling each other out. The two then went through more hand seals but Zabuza stopped in time for Kakashi to send the giant water vortex into him. Zabuza crashed into a tree and Kakashi put 5 kunai into the man pinning him to the tree. He sighed a large sigh of relief and took off heading in the direction that Naruto had left.

Kakashi, Anko, and Shikamaru finally entered the clearing where Naruto had defeated the other demon brother. When they got to the clearing they gasped, both leaf ninja were unconscious lying in a pool of blood. The blood was Naruto's Kakashi could tell. He cursed and he and Anko dropped down and picked the two up, placing them on their backs they took off for Konoha.

 **The Next Day in Konoha Hospital**

Naruto woke up and groaned, his body was sore, but he could tell Kurama's chakra had healed most of his wounds. He sat up and looked around, he saw Kakashi, "Hey sensei, I really need to stop waking up in here."

Kakashi nodded, "You need to stop doing stupid shit. We had Inoishi Yamanaka take a look into your consciousness to find out what had happened. You burned yourself so hard you couldn't beat that chuunin like you should have been able too. You were easily caught in a genjutsu and could not get out of it easily. It was not a tough genjutsu to get out of. And letting yourself be stabbed to kill him?! Have you gone insane! That was the best idea you could come up with? Your mission was to fucking stall him Naruto, you were to stop him from getting farther with Hinata, which you did, but you ignored a basic order to stall and distract rather than fight and win. There were many better options the entire fight, and leaning on the Kyuubi to much is what let you down."

Naruto's head dropped, clearly ashamed, he had never been berated like this before, he had never had anyone to be disappointed in him, and Kakashi was more than disappointed, he was pissed. Naruto started to speak but was stopped when Kakashi continued.

"That being said, you fought hard, you would not give up and you did save your comrade. You risked your life, and saved your comrade. You did everything you could and fought through to win, you made a calculated risk and I know you would not have if you didn't have to, so I also have to say well done on completing your mission. You saved Hinata, fought through poison and while it was a rash and stupid decision you won. Well done. As soon as you are released we will be working on you using Kurama's chakra, refining your techniques and having you figure out how to break out of a genjutsu." Kakashi said while grinning.

Naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Kakashi, thank you, thank you for caring so much."

Kakashi nodded and stood up ruffling the boy's hair, "Well I am heading home, you should be released tomorrow, but I know you want to see Hinata she is next door, she had already made a large recovery, but will spend some more time here, don't forget, you saved her from a certain hell and death at the hands of the cloud ninja."

With that Kakashi left and Naruto groaned pushing himself out of his bed. He still needed to talk to Hinata. He still needed to try to fix things with her. He still desperately wanted to be her friend, he had accepted he could not be with her yet. If ever.

Naruto walked slowly out of his room and to the room next door, he heard Hinata giggle as he got closer. He walked in to see a man in there with her. She looked at him and glared.

"I suppose you are here for a thank you Naruto." She spat out.

Naruto grimaced and weakly responded, "No, I never require a thank you from you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He looked down at the ground as he said it.

Hinata was about to reply when Kabuto said something first, "She is fine, no thanks to you. You do not even have the right to walk in here and ask her that."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Oh? And exactly who the fuck are you to say anything to me?"

Kabuto laughed, "I am Kabuto Yakushi, what I am saying is if I had been there she never would have been in any danger, let alone hurt by someone."

Naruto was pissed, his anger flared and he looked at Hinata, "Hinata, you don't blame me do you?"

Hinata looked at the ground, "No, I don't but that does not mean we are fine. Thank you for coming for me, but it was not necessary." She turned to Kabuto, "Please Kabuto don't be mean to Naruto."

Kabuto then spoke up again, "No Hinata, Naruto, you piece of shit, you have any idea how much you hurt her. Do you? You fucking ingrate. Get the fuck out of here."

Naruto nodded and walked out, not saying a word, he walked into his room and got dressed and jumped weakly out the window.

Hinata stared after him for a moment before turning to Kabuto.

"Why did you do that Kabuto!?" Hinata demanded. "I told you not to be rude to him!"

Kabuto turned to her, smiling that knowing, overly-confident smile of his, and said, "Aw, Hinata, you're not mad at me. Are you?"

Hinata blinked, trying to focus as her head grew light. She shook her head slowly.

"No," she said. "No I'm not mad. After all, you were just defending me, as always."

Hinata knew she should not be treating Naruto like this, but somehow seeing him upset had made her feel less sad, she had not stopped Kabuto because he was the only thing keeping her together at the moment, being with him made her somewhat happy. She sighed, Naruto had only been here trying to make sure she was okay, and she treated him like shit. She let Kabuto treat him like shit, it wasn't okay. Naruto was really just trying to help. She finally gave up and let the tears flow down her cheeks as she cried. Kabuto tried to comfort her, with kind words and reassurances. She really couldn't be mad at him she thought he was only trying to protect her, after all he was the only one that was here for her now.

Naruto was on the ground walking around in the shop district, he walked into Ichiraku ramen shop and ordered his normal pork ramen bowls and sat and ate.

He was shocked when Shikamaru walked into the restruant and sat next to him. The boy didn't talk however ordered a bowl himself and started to eat.

Finally Naruto's curiousity got the best of him, "Shikamaru, how did you know I was here?"

Shikamaru stopped eating and turned to him, "I checked the hospital, and you weren't there, so this was the next most likely spot."

"Naruto nodded, "Right, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, I am simply waiting for you to tell me what is wrong."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the shit Naruto, it's obvious you are upset, so either you tell me what is wrong, or I will think you are too stupid to know what is wrong, and I will tell you why I think you are so upset, and you know I'm not usually wrong, so go ahead, what has you all out of shape." The boy genius responded.

Naruto blanched a little and grumbled under his breath, but responded, "It is all this shit with Hinata that is what has me down."

Shikamaru nodded, "Didn't you break up with her? Did you expect her to be okay with it?"

Naruto sighed, "No not exactly but I thought she would understand, I have tried to explain everything to her, but she won't even let me talk to her, she is being so cold."

Shikamaru scratched his chin thoughtfully, "So it is because of the demon inside you that you broke things off."

Naruto was now even more shocked, "What?!"

"Come now Naruto, you thought I wouldn't know? Even after you used its chakra right in front of me?" Shikamaru responded smugly.

Naruto looked down, "So now what? You gonna beat me? Mock me, hate me for what I can't control."

Shikamaru snorted out a laugh, "What, are you kidding? That would be pretty stupid, obviously you are not the demon, and you are the one containing it, stopping it from killing us all. No, to you I say thank you for taking the burden onto yourself."

Naruto was shocked, he could not believe what he was hearing, "Thank you, Shikamaru."

The genius boy grinned, "Now, next bowls are on me."

Naruto grinned and shouted, "Now you are talking!"

Well how did yall like this most recent chapter? Please read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 18

The Apology

Author's notes: Special thanks once again to Narhina, Rose Tiger, and Narhinalover20 for their reviews and help. Please review if you are enjoying the chapters, the more reviews and ideas I get the more I want to write and put out more and more chapters. Thank you for all of your support.

 **That night in Naruto's Mind scape**

Naruto and Kurama were sitting together in their field, sitting with their feet in the water of the spring.

"Naruto, did you sense it?" Kurama asked the boy.

Naruto was unsure, "Kurama, I thought I felt something off about Kabuto, but it was probably just jealousy, right?"

Kurama shook her head, "Naruto, there is something evil about that boy, he has negative intentions with Hinata, I don't know enough yet to know what it is, so do not say anything about it, you will need to have a longer conversation with him for me to know more. Just warn her to be careful with him for now. We don't want him screwing with her and then leaving her in despair. However we cannot make allegations yet. We will need to catch him with something."

Naruto cursed, "Fuck, so it was not just jealous, well I don't know how I am going to tell her, she won't even talk to me. I have no idea what to do."

Kurama nodded, "Well for now you just need to give her time, be there for her if she needs it, and be understanding. I know you hate that she is treating you almost like the villagers, but this one is actually your fault. She is hurting inside Kit, I can feel it, she is so confused, and unsure. You have to be understanding of her."

Naruto sighed but nodded his understanding, looking down sad. "You know how much I love her, right? I am only trying to protect her, but she won't listen to me, she won't let me talk to her."

Kurama nodded, "I know that is what you think Kit, but Hinata is not something you can deny now and take back later. If you want her, you will have to be selfish and decide to have her now, not wait until it is safe."

Naruto shook his head unsure what he was going to do.

The two didn't say much else, Kurama knew Naruto was processing, so she sat there and let him.

 **The next morning.**

Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Anko met at the training field that morning ready to train. First Kakashi had Naruto and Shikamaru spar as him and Anko watched, shouting out corrections for the two to make in their techniques as well as defenses. How to defend a certain attack and how to make a certain attack, as well as when to make them.

It was a very one sided spar, Naruto was too fast and powerful, as smart as Shikamaru was, he could not predict Naruto's next move it was all so random.

Finally Anko and Kakashi called a stop to the spar and had the two run through physical exercise. Kakashi had outfitted Shikamaru with his own weight seals and upped Naruto's to a ridiculous amount. Naruto could not even move without pumping chakra into his muscles. Naruto grimaced as he tried to fight through it. The two did pushups, crunches and ran laps around the village.

While they were running Kakahsi had ran and got food for the four of them. When they finished their laps they stopped and started to eat. Enjoying their meal time and chatting.

After they finished eating, Anko stood up and left, going to visit Hinata in the hospital. Kakashi, grinned, this next part would be kind of fun. He gave Shikamaru a scroll with Genjutsu's on it. He taught Shikamaru the basics and had him start to use them on Naruto. Naruto was none too happy about it, being a test dummy was not his favorite thing to do. While he was doing this however, he had thousands of clones learning new jutsus for him to use. He had convinced Kakashi to teach him the Great Abyssal Flare jutsu. He was working hard on that, as well as a couple wind style jutsu, and had many others working on seals.

This genjutsu training was taking it out of him mentally. They were not fun to break out of, in fact he could not break out of them, no matter how hard he tried. It was so frustrating.

 **The Konoha Hospital**

Anko walked into Hinata's room and grinned, the girl was actually alone, Anko didn't like Kabuto very much. Something about the boy rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't place where from, and she was not going to say anything to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying, but she perked up when Anko walked in. "Anko-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Anko grinned, "Well I couldn't very well not visit my favorite student."

Hinata grinned, "Thank you for coming."

Anko nodded and brought out a bag of food from behind her back, "I brought you dango!"

Hinata grinned and gladly took the food, splitting it with her sensei. Anko had really become like a mother to her. Her mother had died when her little sister was born, and ever since Hinata had not only been missing a mother, but also a father. However Anko was quickly becoming a mother figure to her.

"How are your ribs?" Anko asked the girl.

Hinata shook her head and finished the bite she had taken, "They are still sensitive, they hurt when I move, but otherwise I am doing relatively well."

Anko nodded, "That happens when your ribs are broken in a fight. what about your shoulders?"

Hinata shrugged, "They are getting better, but they still hurt as well, in general, I am sore."

Anko nodded, "You may not know this, but Naruto really saved you, big time, and at the cost to his own safety."

Hinata looked down, "I know he got hurt, but to what extent? Was it really him that saved me?"

Anko nodded, "It was him, all him, he pushed himself much harder than he should have when you were taken, he beat his opponent then went after you."

Hinata nodded, "I was unconscious by the time he got there, I think, I thought I saw him, but I wasn't sure."

Anko put a hand to her chin, "Hinata, he almost died for you."

Hinata shook her head, "It couldn't have been that bad, he was up walking around yesterday."

Anko frowned, "Hinata maybe I should show you exactly what happened." With that Anko did some handsigns and put her hand to Hinata's head and showed Hinata what she had been shown by Inoichi.

When the vision had ended Hinata was appalled. "Why? Why would he do that? I have treated him so bad, he let himself be impaled to save me."

Anko nodded, "Hinata, I am not telling you to date him, to give on Kabuto or anything like that. But Naruto cares for you, yes he broke up with you, but he has his reasons. Those reasons were not to hurt you."

Hinata had tears in her eyes, "What could those reasons possibly be?"

"Hinata, I'm sorry, but it is not my place to say." Anko told the girl.

Hinata nodded now crying, she was just so confused, she had to talk to Naruto, but she couldn't just blow off Kabuto, he liked her, he wanted to be with her, Naruto didn't. Plus Kabuto was just as kind as Naruto had ever been to her, plus he had defended her, even if it was to Naruto, and unnecessary.

"Anko, what should I do?" The lost girl asked her sensei.

Anko shook her head, "I can't tell you what to do here Hinata, you should talk to Naruto though. That would be a good first step."

Hinata nodded, and the two continued to talk.

 **The next day**

Naruto woke up the next day to a knock on his window. He looked out and saw Hinata, he raised an eyebrow, shocked. He opened the window and let her inside his room. She blushed, and he realized it was because he was shirtless, wearing only pants.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then pulled a shirt out of his drawer and put it on. After he did he turned to Hinata and grinned at her, "What's up?"

Hinata looked down, "I know you have been trying to talk to me, to tell me why you broke up with me," At this point Hinata was choked up, holding back tears, but she continued, "P-please don't try to tell me, I-I don't want to talk about it, It hurts too much, to talk about. I-I also am going to give Kabuto a chance, he asked me out yesterday, and I am going to go on a date with him. Y-you have no right to say no or try to s-stop me, you broke up with me. That is the other reason I don't want to know, if I know it might stop me from taking a chance with Kabuto, and since you don't want me, why should I do that."

Naruto gulped, Hinata was full on bawling now, he wasn't sure what to do, so he pulled her into a hug. She cried for another minute but soon pulled away.

"Hinata, I am so very sorry for everything, I just don't want to lose you as a friend. You are one of my best friends I can't lose that, please, can we still be friends?"

Hinata nodded, "W-we can try Naruto, thank you for saving me by the way."

Naruto shook his head, "It was no big deal."

Hinata teared up again, "It was a big deal, I have been terrible to you, yet you still took a blade for me. Why?"

Naruto grinned, "I couldn't let my best friend die could I?"

Hinata shook her head but didn't say anything. She stepped back and winced, that was when Naruto noticed her ribs were still messed up. "Hinata have you been released from the hospital yet, or did you just escape?"

Hinata looked down and didn't say anything.

Naruto laughed and told her, "Why don't we go get breakfast, and we can just talk to each other again."

Hinata nodded and the two left out of Naruto's window and grabbed some breakfast. After that he escorted Hinata back to the hospital and helped her sneak in. Naruto left saying he had training to get to, but he would talk to her later.

When Naruto arrived at the training field no one was there, he walked a little ways away to the memorial stone where he found Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you okay?" Naruto asked the scarecrow like man.

Kakashi nodded, "Just paying my respects to your parents, I miss them, having you around has certainly made me miss them more. You look so similar to your dad, but act so much more like your mother. It's laughable really."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks I appreciate that."

Kakashi nodded, "By the way Naruto, if you are going to continue to have girls sneak into your room, we will have to have the talk."

Naruto went beet red, "Uh, what?"

Kakashi grinned at him and shoved his arm playfully. Naruto shoved back and the two started walking to the training area and getting started. The two of them sparring and Kakashi helping him with his techniques.

They were soon joined by Shikamaru and Anko, and later Hinata, though Hinata mainly watched and trained physically to get her strength back up. Though her ribs were still hurting a lot. Soon after she started, she stopped and already at her max, purely because of her ribs. She sat down and watched the boys train with their senseis.

When they were done the all went to dinner together,

After dinner Kakashi and Anko left to do their _own thing_. Shikamaru was the next to go, needing to head home and do some household chores. Naruto and Hinata got up to leave, but as they did they ran into Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the loser." Sasuke said.

Naruto scoffed, "What is it you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke laughed, "From you nothing in particular, although Kiba wanted to ask Hinata something."

Kiba grinned, "Yeah, Hinata, babe, you are looking sexy as always, so I heard you and Naruto broke up. You finally got over this fucking loser, so why are you with him."

Hinata shuddered, "Kiba, I do not answer to you, Naruto is not a loser, and we are friends."

Kiba laughed at the girl, taking a step towards her, however Naruto was not having it, Naruto stepped in front of her, guarding her.

Kiba laughed and threw a punch at the boy, Naruto deflected and shoved him back.

"Get out of the way Naruto, this doesn't concern you. I am just trying to talk to Hinata."

Naruto growled, "Kiba, you are not just trying to talk to her, you are intimidating her, and I won't fucking let you continue doing it."

Sasuke spoke up next, "Naruto I suggest you get out of his way, it isn't cool to stand in someone's when they are trying to chat up a girl."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Get the fuck outta here, or else."

Sasuke took that moment to attack Naruto, kicking him and blowing him away from Hinata. Sakura following and aiding Sasuke in his attack of Naruto. While Kiba moved in on Hinata to talk to her.

Kiba put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. "Now that you are single, lets talk about you and I."

Hinata shoved him away and slapped him, "Get the hell away from me!"

Kiba got mad and advanced on her. That is when Naruto appeared in front of them and nailed Kiba with a kick in the side. Kiba flew away, as Naruto blocked a strike from Sakura and threw her to the side, then caught an axe kick from Sasuke above his hands using a cross arm gaurd to do it. He shoved Sasuke back, and went into a leg sweep as Sakura charged again, sweeping her off of her legs and then grabbing her arm and throwing her into the advancing Kiba. He then charged at Sasuke, but noticed something wrong, Sasuke had activated his sharingan. Now the fight got hard.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg and swung him away from Hinata. Naruto crashed through a few boxes and charged back against Sasuke pissed.

Kiba got up and charged Hinata, "You little bitch, how dare you strike me like that, you need to learn your place."

As he was about to hit Hinata, someone caught his hand. Hinata looked up to see Kabuto blocking Kiba. Kabuto hit Kiba in multiple pressure points and threw Kiba away. Kiba tried to move but couldn't.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kabuto asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded, blushing, "Thank you Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded grinning, "Of course, I will always be there you."

Hinata nodded and hugged Kabuto, this of course is when Naruto walked back up and frowned.

"Right, uh Hinata, I will see you for training tomorrow." With that said Naruto disappeared from sight.

"W-wait, Naruto!" Hinata yelled out, but it was too late, he was already gone. Hinata's head dropped and she was clearly upset, she had not meant for Naruto to see her hugging Kabuto.

Kabuto took her hand and consoled her.

"Hinata, it is alright, he probably just had to get going, why don't I walk you home." Kabuto asked the girl.

Hinata nodded and the two began walking towards her compound. When they got to the compound Kabuto leaned down enveloping Hinata in another hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed and thanked him again before running inside.

Kabuto smirked and talked into a mic, "Lord Orochimaru, I have the Hyuuga heiress believing every bit of this charade, she is trusting me more that ever. It will not be long before we are ready to move on to the next part of our plan."

Please read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 19

Brotherhood

Author's notes: Special thanks to Narhina for the reviews as well as many ideas he has given to me. As well as Naruhinalover20 for the reviews and ideas as well. Another thanks to Spiceywifey for her reviews! Thank you all for the support!

Naruto took off for the Hokage monument. He was pissed, how could Hinata do this. Kabuto, there was something up with him, how the hell was he just there at the perfect time. Naruto growled, he had to have been watching, what the hell was his game. What the hell was going on with him, there was something up.

Naruto sat on the top of his dad's head, this had always been a thinking spot for him, he usually came here to be alone, even before he knew the man was his father, he was drawn here. Naruto shook his head thinking, "I am some kind of fucked up, I am drawn here for whatever reason to the man that cursed me. At least he was supposedly a good man, according to Kakashi."

Then Naruto started to talk to his dad, "Dad what should I do? Kabuto is bad, I can feel it, Kurama can feel something is up, she knows something is up. Just not what, yet. I damn sure intend to find out what that bastard is up to.

Naruto was lost in thoughts when Shikamaru appeared next to him, "Naruto, everything okay?" The boy genius asked him.

Naruto shook his head "Not really. There is something going on with Kabuto."

Shikamaru sighed, "Are you sure it isn't you just being jealous?"

Naruto shook his head, "I am jealous Shikamaru but that isn't it. How did you know I was up here?"

Shikamaru sighed again and sat down next to Naruto, "I was with my dad and we went over to Ino's house, my dad, her dad, and Choji's dad are all best friends, Ino told me she saw the fight, and the whole thing with Kabuto. While I wish I could just chalk up your suspicion of Kabuto to you just being jealous, I can't. It is too suspicious that he just keeps showing up when she is at her most vulnerable. None of us like him, except her. But he has been there for her and we can't say anything against him. Naruto I am warning you, if you say something against him, it will only end bad for you. She trusts that snake, Kabuto, more than any of us right now. I can't figure out why, but she does. Far more than you right now. He has her in his grasp and quite frankly I am surprised she even tried to make amends with you, while under this spell he has her in. Of course we can't prove he is doing anything wrong, so we can't exactly go tell anyone right now, and she wont believe me, Kakashi, or Anko."

Naruto clenched his fist so hard that it started to bleed, "I am not fucking okay with this, what are you saying, we just leave her too him? To let him do whatever the fuck he wants to do to her. I can't fucking do that Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Naruto, I would never suggest that, be reasonable, use your head! I know you pretend to be dumb but you aren't, I know how smart you are. I would never leave Hinata to that creep, but there is nothing I can currently do, nothing you can do. We have to watch and make sure he doesn't go too far. That is all we can do, we can step in if he is going to do something wrong. But before then we can't it will only drive her further into his clutches."

Naruto nodded he was pissed, "Can we spar? I need to blow off some steam."

Shikamaru blanched, "Uh you mean punching bag, no thanks."

Naruto shook his head and lifted his arm up towards Shikamaru, "Try to lift this up higher."

Shikamaru nodded and tried to lift it, he was able to but barely.

Naruto then pumped chakra into the weight seal. He lifted his arm, but he could barely lift it. "Now try."

Shikamaru tried again but couldn't, "Okay I see your point, but won't this just make you my punching bag?"

Naruto shook his head, "It will force me to pump chakra into my muscles, I won't be able to quite keep up with you, but it will be a fair spar, and it will knock me out."

Shikamaru nodded, and the two started to spar, still talking, "Naruto, you know this isn't exactly healthy right?"

Naruto laughed throwing a punch to have it deflected by Shikamaru, he countered with a leg sweep that Naruto jumped over.

"I know it isn't healthy, but it is the best I have right now. This is the only way, I have ever been able to get my mind off of things. I appreciate you doing this, I know you would much rather be looking at the stars."

Shikamaru dodged another punch and replied, "I have a feeling that by the end of this, I may be seeing stars anyways, so it will work either way I suppose."

Naruto laughed and countered Shikamaru's next punch twisting around and throwing the boy genius.

Shikamaru landed hard on the ground and rolled out of the way of an ax kick.

This continued for another hour before neither boy could stand. They were both lying on their backs laughing, unable to move. Kakashi showed up a few minutes later.

He sighed, "Naruto, I expect this from you, but not from Shikamaru. Well done boys, I have to say I am proud of you two, you have begun to build a brotherhood, it will be something you will forever cherish with each other. It is not an easy bond to break either, I am very proud."

Kakashi created a clone and the clone took Shikamaru home, while he carried Naruto home. Naruto thanked Kakashi as the two discussed what had happened. Kakashi put Naruto in his bed and told him training was still on for the next day.

Please read and review!


	20. Chapter 20

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 20

Hinata and Kabuto's First Date

Author's Notes: Hope you all are enjoying the story, special thanks to Danny vs A Month, Naruhinalover20, Narhina, and Rose Tiger. Thank you for all of your reviews and help, this story would not be possible without all of you. Please Read and Review.

Naruto met with his entire team the next morning, Anko wasn't there as she had her own mission to go on. Naruto was the first one there and Hinata got there next.

"Naruto, where did you go last night? You just disappeared, I didn't even get to thank you." The heiress asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "I have already told you once, I never require a thank you from you. You are far too precious of a person to me, to stand by while you being harassed or hurt in any way. But you were busy thanking Kabuto for me to stay around. I would not want to interrupt you and your new boyfriend, I have no right to."

Hinata looked down, "I am sorry Naruto, I didn't mean for you to see that, but you really have no right to be jealous."

Naruto nodded, "When did I say I was jealous?"

Hinata glared at him, "That is the only reason you would leave and then say that to me."

Naruto was about to respond, when Shikamaru showed up, Naruto grinned save by the bell. He and Shikamaru bumped fists. "Whats up Shikamaru? That was one hell of a training session huh?"

Shikamaru grinned, "Yeah it was rough that's for sure, not sure how I am still moving right now."

Hinata frowned, "Wait did you guys have a training session without me?" She was hurt, not believing they would leave her out of it.

Shikamaru sighed and tried to save face, without informing her that Naruto had been upset last night. "It's not like Hinata, we just met up and hung out and sparred, it was really more of a guy's hanging out thing."

Hinata nodded, still not happy about it, "Oh, okay then." She said trying not to sound upset about being left out."

That was when Kakashi arrived, "Hello my little genin. How is everyone today? Hinata are you ready to get back to a full training regimen?"

Hinata nodded her head, "Yes sensei I am ready."

Kakashi nodded, "Good, you and Naruto are going to spar, Naruto max weight on your seals. Shikamaru you and I are working on some new shadow jutsus."

Everyone nodded and Naruto maxed his weight seals to the point he could not move without pumping chakra into his muscles.

Kakashi continued talking, "It will be a short day today, after training you will go home and get ready for a mission we have tomorrow, we will be leaving on a mission, it has the possibility of being very long."

All three of his genin nodded, "Yes sensei."

With that Shikamaru and Kakashi walked out of the clearing to work on Shikamaru's jutsus.

Hinata and Naruto started to spar, Hinata rushing in to attack Naruto, she wasn't pulling any punches either.

"Hinata, I am sorry about last night, I should have stayed to thank Kabuto. Also, last night Shikamaru and I just randomly met and started to spar."

Hinata nodded, but didn't say anything, she just attacked, throwing palm after palm that Naruto swept away, finally Naruto saw his opening taking it and dropped down sweeping Hinata's legs. Hinata hit the ground hard. Naruto leant in and helped her up, she was not thrilled about it though. She got back up and started throwing palm strikes again trying to hit Naruto. Naruto just continued to swipe them away as she got frustrated. Naruto caught her arm on the next palm strike and turned throwing her. Hinata hit the ground and rolled back up.

"Hinata, you are focusing too much on your jyuuken, you have to be able to throw other things out there as well. You need to work on your throws, and kicks as well."

Hinata nodded and the two continued to work on her Taijutsu. Meanwhile Shikamaru and Kakashi were working on hardening Shikamaru's shadow so he could use it for different things, like stabbing people and throwing them. He also taught Shikamaru a few new jutsu including **Demonic Illusion: Shadow Change,** It was a genjutsu that changes things that aren't scary into the person's worst nightmare.

Shikamaru thanked him, as Kakashi also taught him a new earth style jutsu, **Earth Style: Mud Wall.** To give the boy a good defensive jutsu.

After a while Kakashi called a quits for the day and sent Hinata and Shikamaru away leaving him and Naruto. The two started to spar as they talked about what all had happened last night.

"Alright Naruto tell me again what happened last night" The man asked him.

"After you all left Hinata and I started to walk out and Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura confronted us. Kiba saying he was just trying to talk to Hinata, but it was bullshit. I had to fight all three, but that jackass Sasuke has awakened his Sharingon. So I need to learn how to contend with that. Which won't be fun, at all."

Kakashi interrupted him, "Ah so that is why the council has requested me to teach him how to properly use his sharingon, and to teach him my chidori."

Naruto was shocked, "We will get to that in a second, I beat him and Sakura but right as I had turned around to go after Kiba, Kabuto was there, he had saved her and the two were hugging as she thanked her new boyfriend," He said the word boyfriend with a venom and ire in his voice, "So I left. Shikamaru found me and we sparred."

Kakashi nodded, "Well that was certainly convenient for him to be there. I find it a bit odd."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I do too, it is fucking horseshit. I mean I don't even get the slightest of a thank you. I am the one that originally protected her, yet that bastard gets all the credit."

Kakashi shook his head, "I know you are mad about it all Naruto, but you did break up with her, I know why you did, but you made a choice, this is a consequence that goes with it. You know that."

Naruto nodded and continued, "So why do you have to teach the Uchiha bastard?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well I suppose it is because they originally wanted me to be his sensei, but I refused, they told me I would have to teach him somethings, when they told me to, I would not have a choice. It is an A ranked mission so at least it will pay well."

Naruto nodded, "Well that fucking sucks."

Kakahsi nodded and the two continued to spar.

Hinata went to find Kabuto to tell him about their mission. "Kabuto, I am sorry but I am going to have to call off our date for tomorrow night, I have a mission."

Kabuto frowned, "How about we just do it tonight? I would hate to have to wait for you to get back"

"Uh, I don't know if that would be a good idea, I have to leave for my mission early tomorrow morning." The heiress replied.

"Aww come on Hinata, please." The snake replied.

Hinata's head felt a little light headed but she shook it off, "Yeah, okay, let's do it tonight." She grinned and blushed slightly.

Kabuto nodded and said, "Good I will pick you up at 6:30 tonight." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking off.

Hinata shook her head, the light headed feeling she had left her, and she blushed slightly. She headed home and then started to get ready. For her mission as well as her date for that night.

Shikamaru on the other hand went straight home and learned another new jutsu from his father.

Naruto and Kakashi went to their house to continue sparring and fighting with each other, Kakashi teaching Naruto new jutsus to work on as he used shadow clones to learn them.

 **Orochimaru's layer**

Itachi was on another mission, ever since that one fateful day, he was doing unofficial missions for the Hokage. ( _The Uchiha Clan was planning to take over Konoha and Itachi being a leaf ninja decided to let the Hokage know, Itachi hated what his clan had become and knew they had to be stopped._

 _The Hokage and the council had decided that the Uchiha clan had to be exterminated, they told Itachi and he offered himself for the job. Even after the Hokage told him if he did this mission he would be forced to leave the village and he could work undercover then, Itachi still accepted saying he ought to be the one to kill his clan for what they had become and he had let it get this far. Itachi murdered everyone in his clan except for Sasuke, he couldn't bring himself to kill his younger brother._

 _The fact that he was ordered to kill his clan is an S class secret and unknown to many. So his name was hated, yet also feared, Itachi was one of the best ninja out there, his advanced sharingon eyes and his just plain skill surpassed many. His name was even feared by the likes of Orochimaru._

Despite all his skills in Ninjutsu, Tiajutsu, and Genjutsu, he still was humble and he took missions very seriously. Though now all the missions he did were incredibly dangerous. He did however have a partner, her name is Hanara Hyuuga, she had left the village with Itachi because the two though from warring clans that hated each other, were in love. This was good however because now they could see each other.

Hanara had faked her own death and went to join Itachi. She was an expert, she was a Hyuuga elite, while Itachi was an Uchiha elite. They were both the best their clans had to offer before they left.

The two elites were currently on a mission to spy on Orochimaru, the Third Hokage expected him to try something and the third wanted to know the plan. These two were his best bet since Itachi was also a master of stealth and Hanara was a Byakugan user and could see through walls. The two were the perfect stealth and assassination team.

Hanara held up her hand signaling Itachi to stop. Itachi looked at her and she made several hand motions telling Itachi that there were 5 guards coming and that they were all armed. Itachi nodded pointed to himself and held up three fingers telling her that he would take 3 guards and she would take the other two. She nodded and they hid on the ceiling waiting for the guards to be below them.

When the guards were just passed them they dropped down behind them and Hanara hit the two on her side in the back of the neck with jyuuken strikes immediately killing them while Itachi killed the first two using kunai knives and stabbing through the back of their necks then turned to the third one and disappeared into crows (if you play Naruto Ultimate Ninja storm, you know what I'm talking about. Flying past him then changing back behind him and grabbing his head by the chin and upper part of the head and twisting hard, effectively breaking the man's neck.

Hanara looked at him and whispered, "Show off."

Itachi just shrugged and grinned while Hanara stuck her tounge out to that in a joking manor. The two set off once again towards Orochimaru's planning room. Once they got there Hanara looked through the walls with her Byakugan and saw that there plans she read the plans out loud to Itachi who wrote them down very quickly and once the team had the plans written down they left the hideout.

Itachi could handle Orochimaru himself, but just Orochimaru, not another hundred of the man's fucked up experiments. Although it killed them not to try to kill the man because they knew the plans were to attack Konoha. They decided they must get the info to the Hokage as soon as possible. The two got out of Orochimaru's hideout and got a little bit away before Itachi summoned two Crows and sent them out with copies of what Itachi wrote down for Orochimaru's plans. One raven was sent to the Hokage while another was sent to Jiraiya the legendary toad sage of Mount Myoboku.

This was another weird thing about Itachi, instead of choosing a great combat summons like most Ninja of his caliber would, he chose ravens, and they were good for messengers and spying but not much else. Itachi had found a way to use ravens to use some of his best attacks. But ravens being so small the biggest one could fly with Itachi and Hanara on its back but that's it, most ninjas his caliber used the boss summon of an attack type animal like Jiraiya with Gamabunta, but Itachi didn't need that, Itachi could fight one of those summons using his ultimate defense jutsu Susano'o.

Susano'o created a giant knight of chakra with a shield and everything that Itachi could manipulate and could use to beat one of the boss summons. That's when Itachi used another summoning jutsu to summon Kamitar the boss crow and him and Hanara got on and the two flew away.

 **Back in Konoha**

Hinata and Kabuto had just finished their date, he had taken her to a very fancy sushi restaurant, it was fantastic. The food had been perfect. Kabuto had walked her home. When they got to Hinata's house Kabuto leaned down and kissed her.

He locked lips with her, as she kissed him back. The two continued to kiss as Kabuto's hands left her hips and raised up to just under her bust. He continued to move his hands after a moment enveloping them, groping them.

Hinata pushed him back, appalled, "Kabuto! What are you doing?" She was enraged. He really pissed her off here.

Kabuto grinned, very cocky, "Hinata, it's okay, you know you want this."

Hinata calmed down, blushing, her head once again was very light headed, "You are right, I do want this."

Kabuto grinned and enveloped her breasts again, while continuing to make out with her.

After a few minutes the two separated, Kabuto said his goodbye, kissed her again, and smacked her butt as he walked by.

Hinata blushed again, but as he left she was left questioning herself, and why she had let him touch her like that, the light headed spell was gone as well. She sighed and turned and went inside.

What she didn't know was that Naruto was hiding in a tree watching it all, he had heard about their date and decided to make sure nothing was going to happen to her. He was pissed. How dare Kabuto touch her. He growled his teeth elongating into fangs, his eyes going red, his whisker marks became more pronounced and his fingernails grew into claws as he gripped them so hard he started to bleed.

He was seething with rage, breathing hard and debating with himself on whether or not he should go ahead and kill Kabuto here.

"Kit Calm the fuck down. " Kurama told Naruto.

Naruto reigned in his anger and calmed down. He went to a training area and started training.

He created thousands of clones and having them work on his newest fire jutsus, hile he beat a tree with his bare fists. He worked on through the tree finally knocking it down and moving to another. Naruto punched his way through another 10 trees before finally dragging his ass home. He dropped on the bed and passed out.

Please Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 21

Author's notes: Special Thanks to Danny vs a Month, Naruhinalover20, and Narhina for their reviews and help with this story, without them this would have been a terrible story, thanks to thor94, nightwind83, and Rose Tiger for their reviews! **Please Read and Review**

Team 7 were on their mission jumping through the woods, Hinata was lagging behind a little and in her own little world. After a while of running they stopped for a break and to have a quick bite and so Kakashi could inform them of the mission.

"Okay guys, "Kakashi spoke up, "Here is our mission, we are to head to a temple on the very outskirts of the land of Fire they are being overrun by bandits, they have a few warrior monks but not enough. They can't continue to withhold against this type of force. We are to get there and liberate them. Understood?"

All the genin nodded, "Yes sensei."

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto, can I have a word please."

Naruto nodded and went over to Kakashi, "What's up?"

"Several things," Kakashi told him," First off, when I tell you we have a big mission the next day and dismiss team training, and our training, I better never find out you exhausted yourself the night before training because you can't get shit out of your head. If I find out you do it again I will suspend you from team activity for at least a week, if not have you demoted. When we have a mission the next day, I do not give a fuck what happens, nor that you have incredible rejuvenation. You are not only risking your life, but your squad's life. If you are tired you can't properly perform your duties, putting everyone at risk. Are we clear?"

Naruto looked down, ashamed. He had never thought about that before, "Yes sensei, I understand, we are clear."

Kakashi nodded, "Good, the only reason I allowed you to come today, was because I know you have never been part of a team before, it's always only been you. I know what you are going through Naruto, I have been there, but you have to understand this isn't healthy. Naruto, I understand getting stronger, but this thing you do to help you sleep at night, it isn't healthy. It would be different if you could sleep without doing that, but you can't. I won't stop you from doing it again, however that is only if you don't have a mission the next day."

Naruto nodded, tearing up a little, "Thank you Kakashi, thank you for actually caring."

Kakashi nodded and hugged the boy, "Now the other thing, Hinata, she is out of the game right now, she is distracted, I can't tell her anything she will be upset that I as her sensei knows that she is distracted, it will kill her confidence. I need you and Shikamaru to get through to her. Talk to her now, I am going to scout ahead."

Naruto nodded and headed back to the group.

He appeared in the clearing and spoke up, "Hinata, I bought us some time we need to talk. What is going on, you are distracted, why?"

Hinata blushed, "I-I r-really c-can't tell y-you t-that Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and was about to speak when shikamaru spoke up first.

"Naruto, go ahead and scout with Kakashi, I will talk to Hinata. If it is about Kabuto, you can't ask her to talk to you, her ex-boyfriend, don't worry I will hear her out."

Naruto stood there for a second, staring at the two thinking it over, before finally nodding. He disappeared from the clearing leaving the two to talk.

"Thank you Shikamaru, you really don't have to sit here and listen to me." The young girl told him.

"Hinata, you are like a sister to me, of course I will listen to you, you need someone to talk to, and it shouldn't be Naruto, especially if this is about Kabuto like I think it is." The boy genius replied.

Hinata looked down at her shoes, "I know I am distracted, I'm sorry I'm letting everyone down."

"Hinata, it's okay, why don't you tell me what all this is about." Shikamaru told her.

"It's Kabuto, he made a move last night, and I let him…I let him…" Hinata teared up a little, she felt dirty right now. "I let him touch me, he groped me, and I just let him. I don't know why, I don't want to go this fast, but I just let him anyways."

Shikamaru's eyes squinted, he was pissed, but he quickly dropped it, "It's okay Hinata," He hugged her comforting her, "you were probably just caught up in the moment. It happens."

Hinata nodded, but didn't seem okay, "Why is everything going so wrong for me?"

Shikamaru was about to reply when out of nowhere, he heard something whistling through the air. He dodged, and pushed Hinata out of the way. 5 blades stabbed into the ground next to where the two had just been.

Shikamaru jumped back sliding on the ground with his hand down on the ground, almost in a 3 point stance. Hinata was gone though.

7 shinobi walked out of the shadows, one of them holding Hinata. She was on her knees, the man had a handful of her hair pulling it so her head was back, with a kunai to her throat. The one holding Hinata spoke up first, "Quietly, hands up and surrender or she dies right here."

Hinata was clearly in pain, grunting, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Shikamaru don't do it, please, I was too slow, don't let me bring you down, please."

The man standing to her right kicked her in the ribs to quiet her down.

Shikamaru glared at them, but then grinned, " **Shadow Possession Jutsu:** success." Shikamaru with his hand on the ground, had hardened a shadow and had it dig through the ground and catch the men's shadows. He made the man holding Hinata to let her go.

She stood up and walked over to him, holding her ribs, the kick had hurt quite a bit.

Shikamaru grinned at her, "Hinata go get Naruto and Kakashi. I can't hold these guys for long."

The leader of the group grinned, "You can't hold me anymore at all, that is a great jutsu, really phenomenal, however there are limits, you can't hold an opponent that vastly overpowers you. Now you have to try to hold my subordinates, while I fight your little friend. Or let them go and help her, but then it is 7 to 2. Your option, think she can fight me?"

Shikamaru was pissed, "Who are you? What do you want with us? We are not at war with you, you should have no issue with us. You are from the mist correct? Why don't we both just walk away and forget this."

The man grinned and laughed at Shikamaru, "We are a band of missing nin. You and your teammate here are responsible for putting part of my team in prison, I think you will remember, Zabuza's team?

Shikamaru cursed, as the man continued," My name is Oboro, I was once a member of the 7 swordsman of the mist. We were on a mission to rescue Zabuza and his team, and lucky us we run into the team that put them in their prison." The man began to laugh again.

Shikamaru grunted, holding these guys was tough, not much he could do now. He ran through plans in his head, none would work.

"Hinata run, I will do my best to hold them off, please go now, we can't fight them." Shikamaru told her, Hinata paused, conflicted.

"HINATA! GO NOW!" Shikamaru yelled at her.

Hinata turned and jumped into the trees, Oboro went to follow, however Shikamaru threw a kunai with an explosive note on it. Oboro jumped back as it exploded.

Oboro was instantly on top of Shikamaru, he hit him in the back of the neck dropping him.

"You made a mistake in your calculations boy." Oboro told him as he passed out.

Oboro blurred into motion going after Hinata. He reached her within 20 seconds and stopped her. Oboro appeared in front of Hinata and grabbed her throwing her down into a clearing.

Hinata hit hard and bounced up slightly before landing hard again. She got to her feet and Oboro dropped down next to her, getting into a fighting stance. Hinata got into a fighting stance and stood staring at Oboro.

He laughed at her but she wasn't having it, she was fed up with all of this.

"You're in my range." Hinata stated, going into the 8 trigrams stance. She rushed forward, "8 Trigrams"

She hit him twice "2 palms"

She hit him four more times "4 palms"

She hit him eight more times "8 palms"

She hit him sixteen more times "16 palms"

She hit him thirty-two more times "32 palms".

She stepped back breathing hard, she had hit him, she grinned, but it was short lived as Oboro laughed, reached over to her and grabbed her by the neck and squeezing. Hinata brought her hands up and tried to get the man to let go. He only laughed and continued to squeeze.

"You are weak, you call yourself a ninja, but you are just a little girl playing ninja, filth." Oboro told her as he spit in her face, in utter disappointment.

Hinata continued to grasp at his hands, trying to gulp in air, legs kicking out trying to make contact but to no avail, as the spittle rolled down her cheek. Hinata struggled for another second before finally going limp, the last thing she heard was Oboro laughing at her calling her a weak pitiful excuse for a ninja. She passed out utterly humiliated.

Author's notes: Yes I know Oboro was not actually a name of one of the 7 swordsmen, he is an oc, I will discuss him more in the next chapter. He was an oc in the original write of this, which is why I kept him in the story. **Please Read and Review**


	22. Chapter 22

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 22

Author's notes: Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks to nightwind83 for his review. Special thanks to Narhina as well. **Please read and review**

Naruto's ears perked up, "Kakashi did you hear that, back where Shikamaru and Hinata are, an explosion!" With that Naruto blurred taking off in the other direction. Kakashi went after him as well, stopping him.

"Naruto! Wait." Kakashi told him, "We need to scope out the situation before just diving in."

Naruto was pissed off, "Kakashi its Hinata and Shikamaru! We can't just abandon them!"

"We won't but just because they are caught doesn't mean we have to be stupid." Kakashi told Naruto.

Naruto growled, "Fine what's the plan."

Kakashi grinned, "Create as many shadow clones as you can, have every single one of them go in attacking."

Naruto was confused, "But they have Hinata and Shikamaru."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes they do, and your shadow clones will make the right decision based on what position they are in we will know better the entire situation after they dispel your shadow clones."

Naruto nodded, still pissed he created a thousand shadow clones to attack the bastards.

They were all dispelled immediately, they only caught a glimpse of the men there. Naruto turned to Kakashi, "T-they have already been wiped out."

Kakashi frowned, that was not good, "Okay Naruto, how many people?"

Naruto was still shocked, "Seven ninja, one on a level with you if not higher, one just below your level, one of the Demon Brothers and the rest are high chunin."

"Fuck, that is not good, what did they say when they destroyed your last clone?" Kakashi asked him.

"They called us out by name, and said we have ten minutes before they start torturing our comrades." Naruto told him, starting to walk forward.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, we aren't walking away from this alive, unless you do exactly as I say. We are going to rush in, you are going to create a diversion, grab Shikamaru and Hinata and run. I will hold them off, head to the village and inform the Hokage."

Naruto looked at him, "You are a complete idiot if you think I will abandon you Kakashi. There is no way in hell.

Kakashi sighed, he was proud, of Naruto, and his team. "Very well Naruto, then it won't matter if we have a plan or not. I will not abandon my comrades, I will do my best to protect you all. If I go down Naruto, you have to promise me you will take lead and find a way to get away. I will protect you all till my last breath."

Naruto nodded, "I will do my best Kakashi-sensei, if they are unconscious I am going to create clones to take them to the village, all we have to do is hold them off long enough right?

Kakashi grinned, "Yes, I don't know if we can do it, but we will try, oh and Naruto, I am sorry I haven't been there for you enough."

Naruto shook his head, "You have been there for me longer than anyone else has, it has been a pleasure fighting alongside you."

Kakashi nodded and the two rushed into the clearing where the 7 ninja were, they rushed into almost certain death.

Kakashi started by creating a diversion, blowing a giant fire ball over the entire battlefield. Naruto used this to attack the two that were next to Shikamaru and Hinata, Naruto grabbed the one next to Hinata and threw him into a tree, while landing a solid kick on the other one. Naruto created two clones and they grabbed the unconscious teammates and they took off for the village.

Naruto created a wall of clones blocking anyone from going after Hinata and Shikamaru, Naruto grinned and turned back to see Meizu coming after him. Meizu threw a kunai at Naruto only for Naruto to pull his tanto out and block it. Naruto held the tanto in front of him to block any other attacks, he parried a few blows from one of the chuunin then dropped him slicing his throat with the tanto, the blood spilled from the man as he squeezed his throat trying to stop the bleeding but to no avail. He fell to his knees, and Naruto drew a kunai and embedded it into the man's head.

Kakashi was having a harder time fighting, he was fighting Oboro and Reshin, a legendary swordsman, and a jonin, not an easy fight. They were good, both swordsmen, but Oboro on a different level. According to the bingo book, Oboro's sword could help him absorb damage like it never happened, nothing short of an extreme fatal blow would take the man down. Even then he might get back up. Reshin was no slouch either, like Naruto had said, he was just below Kakashi's level.

Kakashi had two kunai out using them to parry sword after sword slash. He bent back from one and threw his kunai at Reshin. Reshin dodged out of the way and stabbed at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped back the threw his other kunai, allowing himself a moment to breath until Oboro came in and slashed at him, Kakashi caught the blade on another kunai and the two fought to gain the upper hand in the lock.

Kakashi pushed him back and fired a kick at his face. It was blocked as Reshin jumped in and caught the kick pushing Kakashi off balance. Kakashi spun with it into a crouch and was already going through hand signs, " **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"**

Kakashi spit a giant fireball at the two making them jump back. Oboro shot out a counter jutsu" **Water Style: Great Vortex Jutsu"** The two jutsus clashed creating a large amount of steam to billow out.

Naruto had had enough, he was sick of this shit, "Kurama, can I get some chakra?"

Kurama sighed, "I will give you as much as you can take, you know the risk right?"

Naruto instantly went into demon fox mode, red chakra boiled out from his skin as his eyes turned red and went into slits. His fangs and claws elongated, as his whisker marks became more pronounced. He roared and rushed his opponents, he still had 4 opponents alive. He blurred and slit the first ones throat he moved to the next one to be countered and stabbed. He roared in pain but it healed, he immediately, ripped the blade away from the guy. He ripped the man's head off and threw it at the next guy.

The next two would not go down as much as Naruto tried, Reshin had come and joined their fight. He was fast enough to counter every single blow Naruto made.

Eventually Naruto had to exit the 9 tails mode. He was standing back to back with Kakashi, both were breathing hard, worn out, Naruto could barely stand, and Kakashi had already pulled his head protector back over his eye, unable to use the sharingan anymore.

Miezu on one side and Oboro on the other, they both went through hand seals. " **Fire Style: Great Abyssal Flare Jutsu**." Both of them yelled shooting out the giant purple flames at the two ninjas.

The Justus hit and Naruto screamed in pain as he burned. After a few minutes of the two burning the jutsu wore off and both were unconscious.

"Take them to the hideout, we will keep them prisoner and ransom them for Zabuza and his team.

 **Please Review after reading! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 23

Enter Itachi

Author's Note: **A reviewer has pointed out to me that my grammar pretty much sucks, they told me to get a BETA READER if you are interested please pm me.**

Special thanks to Danny vs A Month, narhina, Naruhinalover20, and nightwind83 for their reviews and help with this story.

Hinata woke up in the hospital, she was quite groggy; she looked around and saw an ANBU agent standing by the door.

"U-um, sorry, but can you tell me what happened?" She asked the man.

The ANBU looked at her, but didn't respond. Hinata looked around and saw Shikamaru in the other bed still out of it.

"Please what is going on? You must tell me!" Hinata pleaded with the man.

The ANBU still didn't say anything but instead put his hand to his ear, as if listening to something. He replied but Hinata couldn't hear what he was saying. The man walked over to Shikamaru and took out smelling salts, he waved them in front of Shikamaru's nose, waking the boy up.

As he did, the Third Hokage walked into the room, "Hinata, Shikamaru, it is time for your debriefing." The old man grumbled out. "You two were attacked by a mercenary group led by two legendary swordsmen. Zabuza, and Oboro. Oboro attacked you, because your team took down Zabuza's team. They knocked you two out, I am not aware of how yet though. Oboro then took on Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto had a pair of clones bring you two back. Naruto and Kakashi have not returned, we are not sure if they are alive. I'm sorry."

Hinata had tears in her eyes, "No…Naruto."

Shikamaru spoke up next, "What plans do we have for retrieval?"

The Third Hokage shook his head, "None that I can tell you of, we are not even sure they are alive to be honest."

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, they are still alive, Oboro was looking to break Zabuza out of jail, he will try to ransom them for Zabuza's team."

The Third shook his head, "You know our policy on releasing criminals at the beck and call of other criminals, as much as I love Naruto, we can't just go back on our policy; if we do it will paint a target on the backs of all of our leaf ninja, not something I can risk. As far as retrieval goes I have something in the works."

Hinata was now very upset, "NO! You can't just leave them, we have to do everything we can to save them!"

The Third Hokage gave her a look, "Please, do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who cares for them young Hinata."

Hinata looked down still angry, the Hokage continued though, "You are both dismissed, there is no reason you should stay here, please go home and let your families know you are alright. I will have ANBU come retrieve you if I have any information for you." The old man finished and walked from the room.

Hinata got up and left the hospital, she went home to let her family know she was alright, Shikamaru on the other hand went to find Kabuto; he needed to have a talk with the snake.

 **In a cave on the border of the Fire Country**

Kakashi woke up in a bit of pain. He pushed himself up and noticed he was locked in a cell, he had chakra disruptors on him and was burnt from that last attack, he cursed, this was not going to be fun, he knew the type of shit they were about to go through if Oboro didn't get what he wanted, and Kakashi knew he would not get what he wanted. The leaf didn't deal with criminals, it was as simple as that. The only reason Kakashi was still alive was to use as a ransom, which the Hokage, would not accept.

Kakashi looked around the cell, that's when he saw Naruto, the boy was laying on the ground, and he did not look good. Kakashi knelt down next to him and checked him. Naruto had suffered many burns, and the boy was struggling to breath. His face was pained.

Kakashi cursed, "Fuck, why the hell is Kurama not healing Naruto."

He pulled up Naruto's shirt and spotted the problem, there was a 5 pronged seal on top of where his normal seal was. It was stopping Kurama from helping Naruto at all.

Naruto groaned, and opened his eyes, squinting as the pain hit him. Gritting his teeth Naruto spoke, "Kakashi what happe…"

With that the boy passed back out. Kakashi checked his pulse, it was weak, Naruto was also no doubt dehydrated, Kakashi cursed again. Naruto was wheezing now, barely getting any air to his lungs. He would not live long like this.

 **Back in Konoha**

Shikamaru found Kabuto and looked down, he was in a tree above Kabuto, while the other man was training.

"Kabuto," Shikamaru spoke up, Kabuto looked up at him, "Hinata told me what happened, she wasn't happy about you touching her, she told me she allowed it, but here is my warning to you, If you touch her and make her feel dirty again with it, I will kill you myself. Hinata is like a little sister to me, and I will be damned if you make her feel like that again, from now on you better not lay a hand on her, unless she asks it of you, understood?"

Kabuto look at him and frowned, his face looking sincere, "Shikamaru, I am sorry, I didn't know Hinata was so upset about it, rest assured it will not happen again. I am going now to talk to her!" With that Kabuto turned around and started walking to find Hinata.

" _Hmmm, interesting discovery, my genjutsu is not as far along as I may have thought, if she is able to feel bad about it later. This is good to know, good thing that fool told me, I thought he was smarter than that. I will have to talk to Hinata, and assure her that it won't happen again. I will have to start working the silver tongue more until she would dive in front of a kunai for me."_

With that Kabuto left to find Hinata.

Hinata immediately headed for Anko's house after she had told her family she was alright, she got to the house and found Anko wasn't there. So she headed for the next place Anko could be, the Forrest of Death, training.

She found Anko using her Byakugan and approached the woman. Anko spotter her and grinned hugging the young girl.

"Hinata, I didn't realize you were already back, Kakashi normally finds me right away." Anko told the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata's eyes teared up again, "I-I'm so s-sorry Anko, K-Kakashi and Nar-Naruto didn't come b-back." The young girl choked out through the sobs.

Anko's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, "Please Hinata tell me what happened."

Hinata nodded and got herself under control. "We were on a mission and Kakashi and Naruto went ahead to scout, and I stayed back with Shikamaru as we needed to talk. We were ambushed, they took Shikamaru and I down in seconds." Hinata shuddered reminded of what Oboro had done to her personally, "When I woke up I was in the village, we were told that Naruto and Kakashi had stayed to fight 7 ninja, all of varying skill, one was a legendary swordsman. Naruto sent Shikamaru and I back on clones, he and Kakashi staid to create a diversion. I'm so sorry Anko, it's all my fault. If I wouldn't have been captured in the first place Kakashi would not have been taken. We believe they are still alive, but the Hokage has said he refuses to make a deal with them if they try to ransom Naruto and Kakashi."

Hinata was back to sobbing at the end of it. Anko comforted her for a moment before speaking, "Hinata, I need to go talk to the Hokage, Go home, this isn't your fault, none of it is."

With that Anko disappeared, and Hinata headed home.

Anko went straight to the Hokage tower. "Lord Third, we need to speak." The woman said as she barged through the window of the old man's office.

The Third Hokage turned to her, mouth set in a frown, "What is it Anko? I am a little busy right now."

Anko glared at him, "Send me."

The Hokage continued to look at her for a moment, "Anko, there is already a plan in place, sorry but you are not part of it. I know you love Kakashi, but the ninja I have sent after the two are above your level, you would slow them down."

Anko was pissed, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!"

The Hokage continued to look at her, "Anko I am sorry, but you can't take part in this mission, nor can you know about it, it is above your clearance."

Anko slammed her fist into the desk and stormed out of the old man's office.

Hinata was walking home, head down, sniffling. Her eyes were puffy and red, she had been crying the whole way home. She didn't even notice Kabuto appear in front of her, once again she ran into the boy. Hinata looked up as arms wrapped around her.

"Hinata, is everything okay?" Kabuto asked her.

She shook her head and told Kabuto everything. He hugged her tighter.

"Hinata, I am just glad you came back to me, I thought about what happened on our date, I am sorry, I went too far. It won't happen again, I promised."

"K-Kabuto, it's okay." She grinned melting into Kabuto's embrace.

"Don't worry Hinata, everything will be okay, I promise, let's go get some tea." Kabuto told her.

Kabuto grinned from over her head, as she buried her head in his chest, " _This could not have happened at a better time. Thanks to that dumbass Shikamaru I am back in her good graces. With this ordeal, I can gain her trust back and even more. With her in this vulnerable state, my silver tongue will only work better."_ Kabuto thought to himself.

With that Kabuto took the girl to his apartment and made them tea, as she sat on the couch. After tea Hinata cuddled into his chest, trying to find warmth in all the cold around her. Hinata found comfort in all the hell going on around her. Kabuto just smiled a malicious smile.

 **An Underground Cabin Outside of Konoha**

Itachi Uchiha and his fiancé Hanara Hyuuga, were in their quaint little cabin that was carved out of the ground and hidden by layers of genjutsu, seals and other thing, hiding their house. They lived in this cabin, not far outside the leaf village, only about 30 miles away; well in Fire Country territory. It was hidden from any prying eyes. Their Cabin branched out from them underground with many different rooms, for training and many other things.

The couple had just sat down to lunch when Itachi got a messenger crow. This could only come from the Hokage, as he had given the man a scroll which could summon a crow that would immediately fly to Itachi with whatever mission or orders the Hokage could give him. Itachi opened the scroll and read outloud.

"Itachi and Hanara, it seems I have need for your skills again. Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake are being held prisoner by Oboro, and the rest of his gang. They are being held for ransom. They want us to let Zabuza and his team go free. You know how we feel about dealing with criminals. Do what you have to do in order to save Naruto and Kakashi. Bring them back. They are both vital to the leaf as you well know."

That ended the letter, and Itachi and Hanara both packed up and headed for the forest. Itachi summoned hundreds of crows sending them out to search for the hideout that the leaf ninjas were being held. He sat on the top of a tree focusing on seeing what the crows saw. Hanara stood next to him, pushing her Byakugan for miles. She would not find anything however.

After about 30 minutes Itachi had a location, He and Hanara hopped on his summon Kamitar, the boss Raven and flew at breakneck speeds towards the hideout.

As they neared Hanara was able to see inside the cave, There were 20 men in all, most of them chuunin level missing nin. That's when Hanara saw Naruto.

Hanara gasped, "Itachi, Naruto is almost dead, his heartbeat is fading, he is on deaths doorstep right now. We have to pull out all the stops. I need to get to him or he will die.

Itachi nodded and was about to attack when Hanara gripped his arm harder, "Itachi, Naruto's heart just stopped."

 **Please Read and Review**


	24. Chapter 24

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 24

The Competition

Author's notes: special thanks to Rose Tiger, Narhinalover20, nightwind83, Danny vs A Month for their reviews **Please read and review!**

Kakashi was over Naruto when his heart stopped, he cursed, and started to apply chest compressions. Kakashi completed 30 compressions, then went gave mouth to mouth. He gave Naruto two breaths, blowing air into the boy's lungs. Watching his chest rise, to make sure he was doing it right. Then back to compressions. He cursed again this was not good, he could only support Naruto's life for so long.

Itachi cursed at the news Hanara had given him, he quickly relayed the plan he had to her. "I am going in for a full attack, it will create a diversion, while you make your way towards Kakashi. Heal Kakashi first, I will need his help. After you heal Kakashi, get Naruto back to the village at any cost."

Hanara nodded and jumped from Kamitar, diving down into the forest below. Itachi went through hand seals, " **Lightning style: Mountain Cutter"**

A bolt of lightning shot out of Itachi's hand, tearing into the cave, Itachi jumped into the cave through the hole. He landed hard, crouching (superhero landing) dust kicked up and Itachi rose slowly. Sharingan eyes glowing red was all the men looking at him could see, that and the black outline of the ninja.

Several of the men attacked immediately but were cute down with Itachi's tanto. He placed the tanto back on his back and looked at the rest.

He went through hand seals " **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu** " A giant fireball shot across the room killing several other men. He charged the other throwing kunai with deadly accuracy he threw 6 and dropped 3 men, all three had a kunai in both of their eyes. Itachi drew his tanto again, holding it behind him and blocking the giant blade of Oboro.

Hanara moved in, dispatching several guards before they could even see her, she was inside the cave now heading for the cell Naruto and Kakashi were being held in, the very cell Naruto was dying in. She killed several more men before finally she was at Naruto's cell. Hanara entered the cell, using keys she had picked off of a dead guard.

Kakashi was shocked, and relieved, "Hanara, what are you doing here?"

Hanara grinned, "Kakashi-senpai, Itachi and I were sent in as a rescue team."

Kakashi grinned, "Thank you so much, please you gotta help Naruto."

Hanara nodded, keep doing CPR while I heal you, you are doing well. Itachi will need your help. He mounted a full scale attack on the middle of this headquarters. Trying to get everyone out of my way so I could heal Naruto."

Kakashi nodded and let Hanara heal some of his wounds, after a minute he stood, "That is plenty, I will go help Itachi."

Hanara nodded and used a medic jutsu to scan Naruto, she was shocked, there was nothing she could do, except sustain his life. She set her hand against his chest right over his heart and sent an electric pulse into the boy.

Naruto's body jerked up, as his heart started pumping for him. Hanara then created two clones and did an earth jutsu, creating a slab to place Naruto on, she had the clones pick up the slab; she created another clone to guard them and then activated a medical jutsu to keep Naruto alive. All she could do was keep him alive, she would at this point need a team of medic ninjas to heal him. She started off towards the village.

Kakashi joined the fight in the middle of the headquarters, but it was for the most part over, Oboro had already left when he realized it was Itachi, he knew he was outmatched. Kakashi also could not see Miezu, meaning he must have left as well. This left the two elite leaf ninja surrounded by 10 chuunin level ninja.

They stood back to back as they both defended from attacks. Kakashi spoke up, "Thank you for coming Itachi, I appreciate it."

Itachi nodded, "Just take one off the long list of favors I owe you senpai."

Kakashi shook his head, "If you say so Itachi, I count 10 so what do you say we have a competition?"

Itachi nodded, "Any restrictions?"

Kakashi grinned, "Want to limit it to taijutsu and kenjutsu?"

Itachi nodded, "Sure let's do that."

The two elite ninja sprinted off to fight the chuunin, Kakashi appeared behind one of the jonin with his kunai out and put it through the man's neck showing no remorse as he spun throwing the man into another chuunin. "That's one for me Itachi"

Itachi turned into crows and flew at the man in front of passing him and putting a kunai into his skull, he then threw kunai after kunai seemingly into the air, and they hit each other deflecting them all into one man killing him immediately. "That's two for me senpai."

Kakashi appeared in a group of 2 sweeping one of their legs, tossing up a kunai. He jumped into the air firing a kick into the other one. The kick hit the man's face before Kakashi contorted his body, flipping and kicking the kunai that he had thrown into the air, in the other man's skull. "I'm on three Itachi."

Itachi laughed as he appeared next to an enemy, grabbing the man's shoulder before flipping over him, and using his momentum he throw the man into the air before skewering him with a multitude of shuriken and kunai, the man was dead before he hit the ground. He turned to the next man, drawing his tanto, charging forward and slicing a man in half down the middle. "Four for me senpai"

Kakashi charged a group of three only to have all three of them drop with kunai and shuriken sticking out of their heads, Itachi appeared over the last one, decapitating him, "That makes seven for me senpai"

Kakashi grinned, "You cheated they were mine."

Itachi grinned back, shoving the older man playfully, "Senpai, all is fair in war didn't you teach me that?"

Kakashi nodded, "Very well, let's catch up to Hanara and Naruto"

 **Please read and review. Next chapter Kabuto and Naruto get into a slight fight.**


	25. Chapter 25

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 25

Lied

Author's notes: Special thanks to Narhina for the review for last chapter. If you review I will message you back, and we can talk about the fic, I will give you a shout out. **This chapter is going to catch me a lot of flak, please read the author's note at the end after you read this chapter.**

Itachi and Kakashi quickly caught up to Hanara, who was on the slab with Naruto, her clones carrying the slab. When they got there Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Hanara, how is Naruto?" The copy ninja asked her.

Hanara shook her head, "Bad, no improvement, I have been using my jutsu to keep him alive, I haven't been able to do anything more than that. If I stop to heal him, he will die."

Kakashi cursed, "What are we going to do then?"

Hanara sighed, "Shouldn't the fox be helping him heal by now? I heard in a report that the demon fox usually heals his wounds, and rather quickly too."

Kakashi shook his head, "There is a seal on his seal, it is disrupting any chance Kurama makes to heal Naruto, I am not good enough with seals to fix it, nor do I want to try, if I mess it up, in this state he will die. Itachi please go find Jiraiya, he is the only one that will be able to take this seal off. Have him meet me at the Konoha hospital. Tell him his Godson is in danger and needs him."

Itachi nodded and disappeared, using his summons to search for Jiraiya.

Kakashi then continued, "Hanara, I will leave several clones with you, and go ahead to the hospital to prepare a room and a medical team for him. I will meet you back at the border, I will bring a medic with me, who can sustain him, that way you don't come into the village. Don't worry, I will make sure it is Yugao, she knows enough medical jutsu and knows about your position. She knows you are supposed to be dead."

Hanara nodded, and Kakashi took off at an even higher rate of speed.

When Kakashi got to the village he sent one of his dog summons to the Hokage, and one to the hospital, next he went to Yugao's house, she was home just like he knew she would be. He quickly explained the situation and she took off with him. They got to the edge of the village and found Hanara, still healing him.

"His condition has worsened. His lungs are failing." Hanara told them, while breathing heavily. "Quick Yugao come sustain him, I can't do it any longer. My reserves are empty."

Hanara held on a little longer until Yugao was sustaining him as well, she then passed out, dropping off the slab. Kakashi caught her and created three clones, one to take Hanara home, and two to carry the slab.

They burst through the Hospital doors and had Naruto taken in to a critical care room. Kakashi sighed, as he slid into a chair in the waiting room, he was greeted by the Hokage.

"Kakashi, I am glad you are back and unharmed, it is a shame what happened to Naruto; I know you did your best to protect them all. Your other students made it back to the village, unharmed, they are on their way here now, I assume. Anko is on her way as well. She was heartbroken Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto is going to need Jiraiya here, Itachi went to find him, but who knows how long it could take."

Hiruzen nodded, and walked into the critical care room Naruto was in, getting a full report. When he walked back out it wasn't good.

"Kakashi, he is covered in 3rd degree burns, all over his body, his lungs are failing, and his ribs are broken, most likely from the CPR you gave him." Hiruzen told the copy ninja.

Kakashi cursed, letting his head fall back to rest on the wall. Shikamaru and Anko walked in together, and Anko rushed over to him, embracing him and her lips immediately found his, the two stayed there for a moment until Kakashi parted from her. Keeping her in an embrace.

"I thought you were gone Kakashi." Anko told her boyfriend.

Kakashi shook his head, "I am not that easy to kill; you know that, you have tried." Kakashi had a large grin on his face at that.

Anko just hit his chest lightly and stuck her tongue out at him.

That is when Hinata walked in with Kabuto behind her. "Is Naruto alright?" were the first words out of the girl's mouth.

Kakashi shook his head, and proceeded to inform everyone about what had happened. Hinata had tears in her eyes as Kabuto held her, comforting her still.

They all waited another hour and a half, until a doctor finally came out. "Naruto is stabilized, but he requires a machine to breath. Naruto is on life support, we don't have a skilled enough medic to fix his lungs. If Tsunade was here she could do it. No one here can do it though."

With that he walked away, and they all walked into Naruto's new room.

Kakashi had decided that they would keep Naruto on life support until Jiraiya could get back and fix the seal, until then, Naruto's burned body laid still in the hospital bed.

It was 3 weeks later when Jiraiya finally arrived, he went straight to the hospital, meeting Kakashi there. Kakahsi told him everything and Jiraiya walked into the room and lifted Naruto's shirt, he channeled chakra into it, and saw both of the seals.

Jiraiya thought for a moment before going through hand seals and slamming his hand down on Naruto's stomach. " **Five prong seal: RELEASE!"**

The seal released and Naruto was immediately covered in red chakra as it bubbled out of Naruto. His burns immediately started to heal him a little, and Naruto started to breathe without the machine that he was hooked up to. The red chakra disappeared and a doctor turned the life support off.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up finally in his mindscape. Kurama ran over to him and helped him up.

"Naruto, I thought we were dead there for a second." Kurama told him.

Naruto nodded, still trying to clear his head. After everything that happened he was a little out of it.

"Because of that seal that was placed on you, you couldn't come here, but I have been able to see the outside. Naruto I was finally able to get a better read on Kabuto, he is dangerous. He doesn't just want to get Hinata to have sex with him, he wants to take her. Naruto he wants to do evil things with her, Kabuto is evil!" Kurama told him.

Naruto cursed, "I need to wake up, and go find her Kurama."

"Kit, not yet, you aren't strong enough, if you get into a fight with that guy, he will destroy you. You won't stand a chance." The fox told him.

Naruto shook his head, "Kurama, I have to warn her. I can't wait."

Naruto forced himself awake, screaming in pain as he sat up, the burns still fresh. Naruto pushed himself out of bed and out of the room. Grinding his teeth the whole way, trying anything to keep himself standing.

Hinata had once again found herself at Kabuto's apartment, they came here a lot. Kabuto was comforting her the past three weeks that Naruto had been in the hospital, they had become very close. She knew he didn't like Naruto much, but he went to the hospital with her every day to see him, he did it for her. They were currently on his couch, where they often ended up after the hospital visits. He was on top of her and they were making out. Typically, they would do this, after cuddling for a while and Kabuto comforting her. Then they would start kissing. At first it was a way to help numb the pain for Hinata, but then after the first week she had really started to enjoy it.

Kabuto had been very careful not to push her too far, but the genjutsu he had been using on her was so strong now. It clouded her mind like a drug, almost like hypnosis. He could at this point do just about anything he wanted to her and she would not complain. He loved the power he held now. It was pleasurable to him. He had spent the week with her at her most vulnerable and she was practically his. Of course his plans with Orochimaru were not to go quite this far with her, he had only really needed her trust, and he had that much earlier than required. Now he was just influencing her mind more and more as she trusted him more and more. Hinata was under his spell. The more he got her though the more of the power trip he felt. He loved it.

Hinata didn't understand why she was so susceptible to Kabuto, she really had just trusted him, and he was there for her. She was falling for him. He was so perfect, so nice to her. She didn't quite understand it. She felt like Naruto was gone, Kakashi had told her he was going to make a full recovery, but it had been three weeks of Naruto on life support. She didn't really believe that he would even come back at all, let alone make a full recovery from the burns he had suffered.

Hinata stopped thinking about it, as things started to get more heated up with Kabuto. He was on top of her and kissing her. They were both fully clothed, Hinata refused to do anything without clothes on, she was had recently allowed him to start touching her, above the clothes, the dirty feeling she had felt the first time was gone. They had been dating for a month after all, she had reasoned with herself.

Kabuto reached down and grabbed her breasts, she moaned into his mouth. She could feel his hardness against her leg and moved her leg slightly to tease him. They continued like this for a while. Hinata flipping them so she was on top of him, straddling him. He reached and grabbed her ass kneading it in his hands, she moaned again, and took off her jacket, leaving her in a tee-shirt.

Kabuto moved a hand up to play with her now easier to feel breasts, she moaned again, feeling his hardness through her clothes. She needed to stop soon, she was getting too worked up. She was starting to want him too much.

There was a knock at his door, and Hinata jumped away, pulling her jacket back on as she went to the restroom to freshen up, and calm herself down a little more.

Kabuto laid his head back and shouted, "GIVE ME A MINUTE." He used that minute to calm himself down and went to the door. When he opened it he was shocked.

It was none other than Naruto, the boy was having trouble standing, and he was still covered in burns.

"May I speak to Hinata, I know she is here." Naruto asked, his voice pained, he had to talk to her though.

Hinata heard his voice from the restroom and ran out, not believing what she had heard. She quickly saw him and was shocked.

"N-Naruto, w-what are y-you doing! You should not be out of the hospital, let alone walking around!" The heiress told him.

Naruto sighed, a sigh of relief, "Hinata, I need to tell you something."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "I need to speak to you alone Hinata."

Hinata looked towards Kabuto and he had that smile on his face, she felt slightly light headed, "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Kabuto."

Naruto shook his head, "Really Hinata I need to talk to you without him."

Kabuto spoke up, "I don't think I am okay with that, after all you are her ex, and I am her current boyfriend, you two being friends makes me slightly uncomfortable, you requiring to talk to her alone; I am not okay with."

Naruto looked to Hinata but she nodded and replied, "He is right Naruto, what is it you had to say? You really need to get back to the hospital."

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to move towards her, he grunted in pain, as a burnt part of his arm touched the door. "Fine, you want me to say it in front of Kabuto I will, Hinata Kabuto is evil. He is using you. I don't know what for but I can sense that he is evil."

Hinata looked appalled, "Naruto! How could you say that! What proof do you have? He has been nothing but kind to me. He has been there for me." She glared at him, getting angry, "He was there when you destroyed me."

Kabuto spoke up next, "Funny you would call me evil, after all, I think what you have inside of you would be considered true evil."

Naruto's jaw dropped, how could Kabuto know that, how could he know about Kurama.

Hinata was even more shocked, she had no idea what was going on. "Naruto what is he talking about?"

Naruto grimaced, "Hinata, fuck, you weren't supposed to find out about it like this. I-I have the nine tailed demon fox sealed in me." He looked down in shame.

"W-what? No the fox was killed, all the history books say the fox was killed by the Fourth who gave his life to kill it."

Kabuto laughed, "No, Hinata, the Fourth Hokage wasn't able to beat it, in his defense, there isn't a single person on this earth that could have killed it he sealed it into Naruto. I can't believe you have been on his team this whole time, you even dated him for a while and he didn't tell you."

Hinata looked at Kabuto again, seeing that grin. She felt light headed once more, she turned to Naruto with tears in her eyes. "How could you not tell me that? I thought we were friends. I loved you!"

Then Hinata connected a few more dots, "That is why the villagers hate you, its because they know, they think you are the fox. You knew that, but when I asked why the villagers hate you, you lied to me. You said you didn't know."

Naruto was in a severe amount of pain now, "Hinata, please wait, I can explain."

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto, I know you aren't the fox. I know you are a good person, you can't be the fox. BUT HOW CAN I TRUST YOU NOW!" She screamed at him. "YOU LIED TO ME."

Naruto took a step forward, and a burn opened up, he grunted in pain, falling to his knees, "Hinata, please, listen to me, he is evil."

Hinata was still crying, "WHY SHOULD I EVER TRUST YOU!"

Kabuto walked over to Hinata holding her, "Naruto, how dare you come into my house, and sprout this shit. You broke up with Hinata, then when you realize you want her again, you come lie to her. You jealous bastard."

Kabuto then pulled Hinata's chin up, having her look directly at him, he smiled a charming grin, using his genjutsu just one more time tonight, if he could pull this off, he would have her. She would be his no matter what.

"Hinata,babe, listen to me, I love you, he is just jealous of what we have." Kabuto told her.

She again felt light headed, but she looked over towards Naruto.

Naruto spoke again, "Hinata that isn't true, you know it isn't. I just want you to be safe, to be happy."

Hinata spoke up, her voice small and quiet. "Leave, now. Please leave, I can't trust someone that has lied to me, broken me, I can't believe you."

Naruto's eyes went wide, he stepped forward, but Kabuto was there in front of him. "You heard her, leave. You are no longer welcome here." Kabuto told Naruto.

Naruto threw a punch at Kabuto, but before it could hit, Hinata was there in front of Kabuto, she swept his hand to the side, and hit him in the chest with a palm strike. He grunted in pain as he staggered backwards and out the door. Kabuto slammed it on him, and Naruto dropped to the floor.

A pair of ANBU showed up, not long after, they took Naruto to the hospital and cuffed him to the bed, placing chakra blocking seals on the young man. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for attempting to attack a fellow leaf ninja." One of the ANBU told him, the other placed another seal on him knocking him out.

 **Please Read and Review.**

Wow okay, so I know I am going to catch some hell for this chapter, but let me say some things first, Hinata is not mad at Naruto because he is the fox, she is mad that he didn't tell her and then lied about it. Second, Hinata is being heavily influenced by Kabuto's genjutsu if I didn't make that clear enough. Third she did not try to hurt Naruto, only incapacitate him for the time being.

Please no flames.


	26. Chapter 26

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 26

Ultimatum

Author's notes: Wow! That last chapter got a ton of reviews! I would like to thank everyone, Praetor12, Narhina, ultimate Kuuga, Naruhinalover20, guest, Rose Tiger, nightwind83, lord wolfe, and Devanta1. Thank you all for your reviews! Also thank you my readers for not flaming after that last chapter!

Hinata was livid, she had just found out that Kabuto had Naruto arrested for assaulting a fellow ninja. Kakashi had told her about it, the next day at training, that Naruto had been arrested. She went straight to Kabuto's apartment.

She knocked on the door and when he opened it he was surprised. He didn't have a shirt on, and Hinata paused for a moment to enjoy the sight, but quickly remembered why she was here.

"Kabuto what the hell, you had Naruto arrested?" She asked him furious.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at her, "Hinata, he attacked me."

Hinata shook her head, "He was in pain, he was not thinking straight."

Kabuto was getting mad now, "Hinata, are you taking his side in this?"

Hinata shook her head, "No! I stepped in and stopped him. But having him arrested is going too far. Drop the charges on him."

Kabuto shook his head, "Hinata,"

She stopped him, "He is my teammate, and a friend, even if his actions last night were inexcusable. But he is hurting, you will drop the charges, or we are done."

That being said she slammed the door and walked away, huffing. Shikamaru dropped down next to her.

"Hinata, you can't just leave training like that." The boy genius told her.

"I had to go try to get the charges placed on Naruto dropped. They were placed by my boyfriend afterall." Hinata replied.

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow to that, "Uh, what happened."

Hinata sighed, "Naruto came to Kabuto's apartment yesterday, some outrageous claims, I found out Naruto has lied to me, I told him to leave, and he took a swing at Kabuto. I stopped him and hit him, to incapacitate him, then slammed the door on him. Apparently Kabuto then had him arrested I had gone out the back and went home, not wanting to see Naruto. I just told Kabuto to drop the charges or I was breaking up with him. Now I am going to go tell the Hokage what happened. Hopefully I can get the charges dropped from that idiot."

"Hinata, wait, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked her.

Hinata shook her head, "No. I am not okay, I won't be okay anytime soon, thank you for your concern but I need to go talk to the Hokage." With that Hinata sprinted off.

When Hinata got to the Hokage's office, Kabuto was already there. "Kabuto what are you doing?"

Kabuto grinned, "I just dropped the charges, obviously. Lord Hokage, I just wanted Naruto taken into custody so he could calm down. I won't be pressing any charges, I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt anyone while he was so upset."

Hinata grinned, she knew Kabuto would come through for her. Even though he was lying to the Hokage about it all. She knew he was doing it for him,

The Third nodded, "Hinata, go home. I need to have a word with Kabuto."

Hinata nodded and left immediately, the tone the old man had given her, had scared her.

"Kabuto, you made a wise choice dropping the charges, but do not take me for a fool, we both know that was all bullshit, and Hinata made you come do that. Second I know you mentioned, Naruto's tenant, let me be clear on one thing, you stayed clear of the law, but not of my wrath, if you do not wish to find you and your team with the worst missions imaginable you will never say that to anyone, ever again. Now get the hell out of my office." The old man told him.

Kabuto nodded and left in a hurry.

Naruto was woken up shortly after by the Hokage, "Naruto, the charges against you have been dropped, the man you assailed claimed that he was just trying to make sure no one else got hurt while you were enraged."

Naruto nodded but wouldn't look the old man in the face.

Hiruzen continued, "Naruto, I don't know what you were thinking, but throwing a punch at Kabuto, that was not okay, do not let me find out you ever attack another one of my shinobi again."

Naruto nodded, "I'm sorry Lord Third it will not happen again, please keep an eye on Kabuto, there is something not right with him."

Hiruzen nodded and sat down, "I feel it too Naruto, but there is nothing I can currently do, I have no evidence. I have been trying to keep an eye on him."

Naruto nodded, gritting his teeth, his body was still burned, but Kurama was slowly healing all the damage to him. Though with the chakra suppressors he had on him he didn't get healed at all.

Naruto spoke next, "Old man, what am I going to do?"

Hiruzen looked at him, "Naruto what do you mean?"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears, "Hinata, I was trying to look out for her, but it back fired, she probably hates me, she wouldn't even believe me."

Hiruzen nodded, "Naruto, give her a little credit, she came to defend you, she is the only reason the charges were dropped. She is going to be mad at you for a while, you will have to find a way to make it up to her. I am going to give you two some time apart. I am sending Kakashi on a training trip, he will be taking Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru, and Hinata."

Naruto nodded, "What about me?"

Hiruzen grinned, "You are going to spend some time with my old student Jiraiya, he taught your father."

Naruto grinned, "When do we start?"

 **Please read and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 27

Kitsune

Author's notes: Thanks to Rose Tiger, nightwind83, Devonta1, steakboy76, Narhinalover20, and thor94 for their reviews! I have reached 68 reviews as of right now! I am so thankful for all of your support.

Kakashi took Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke outside of the village to train. The only one he could really stand right now was Shikamaru. Sasuke was an entitled little shit, he demanded to know the chidori, and how to use the sharingan, the worst part about that was that if Sasuke couldn't use his sharingan at a new level, and the chidori, the council would take his team from him. Needless to say he left a shadow clone with the little shit.

Hinata was different, Kakashi was simply mad at her for how she treated Naruto, and that she was sticking with Kabuto, but it wasn't his job to talk to her about her relationships. So he worked with her on some jutsus and her hand to hand fighting, he wanted her to get away from only using gentle fist. He had a clone working with her.

Shikamaru however, Kakashi always enjoyed training him. They worked out and then worked on his taijutsu and some earth jutsus. At night they would play games of shogi, what surprised Shikamaru, is he couldn't win every game. He only won about 70% of the games they played, normally he would win every game he played, so this was new.

They had just finished week one of training, they had two to go.

Naruto was finally released from the hospital with a clean bill of health, he went on a training trip with Jiraiya. This was going to be one hell of a week. Unfortunately Jiraiya could only train him for a week, then he was unfortunately on his own.

"Alright Naruto, we are going to work on the summoning jutsu first." Jiraiya told his new student. Jiraiya unfurled a giant scroll and the first thing Naruto noticed, was his dad's signature on the scroll, right under Jiraiya's.

"My dad." Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded, "Your father was one of the brightest minds I have ever known. He was strong, smart, devoted, and loyal. He was one of my students, he was incredible. As strong as I am, your father became stronger. He was better than any of us. He was taken to young, he was truly great. I wept when I found out he was dead, I despaired because I wasn't there to help him. Then your mother, she was a fiery one. She had a temper with the best of them, you know, you got your father's looks, and your mother's personality."

Naruto stopped him there, "How would you know I am more like her personality?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto, I am sorry, I am your god father, the woman known as Tsunade Senju is your god mother, and you probably have never seen her either. We both left the village, I hate being in the village, for what they did to you. I couldn't bring you with me though, you were a child I am a spy master. I have the most intricate spy network out there. I couldn't just hand it off to anyone. It was for the village. I know you are getting tired of hearing for the good of the village concerning your life. You really are a hero, you may not have had any choices in the matters but you have already sacrificed more than most people in the village. I truly am sorry Naruto that I haven't been there for you."

Naruto glared at him, "Great, just what I needed another absent parental figure."

Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto I wish things could have been different. I have done what I can. I just couldn't be there."

Naruto sighed, "I get it, let's just get to training please Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded and taught the boy the hand seals, Naruto spent a minute going through the handseals memorizing them. He charged chakra into it and slammed his hand on the ground, " **Summoning Jutsu** " a puff of smoke appeared and as it dissipated Jiraiya started to laugh.

It was a tiny tadpole, Naruto had summoned a tiny little tadpole. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration and tried again. He tried again and again as Jiraiya poked fun at him, he laughed at himself, he wasn't getting anywhere, but he was starting to like Jiraiya. Finally Naruto created a thousand clones, and had each of them start working on the technique.

Jiraiya had started to look at notes and to write some things down. Naruto paused for a moment and looked over at it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked the man.

Jiraiya grinned at him, "Well I am also an author it is how I keep myself funded really."

Naruto was shocked, "What books have you written?"

Jiraiya grinned, "Actually the first book, and the one I am most proud of, is Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi"

Naruto stopped him, "Really" That is one of my favorite books, I like it because the main character shares my name. He also never gives up."

Jiraiya laughed, "Yeah well it was your father's favorite book as well, he named you after my character. You fit quite well huh?"

Naruto nodded happy about it, "Well what else do you write?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Nothing else a prominent, but my other series is much better known is the Make Out series."

Naruto laughed, "Oh that book Kakashi is always reading?"

Jiraiya grinned, "The very same, some even call me a super pervert you know. I am a true pervert. Your sensei is also a true pervert."

Naruto laughed, "I have read one it was great. It taught me a lot about, well sex."

Jiraiya nodded, "I'm glad I could help."

Naruto grinned, "I have a question for you it's about a girl."

Jiraiya nodded, "Ask away, I am fairly good at giving advice, even though I haven't been successful myself."

Naruto started to explain the entire situation, when he finished Jiraiya shook his head.

"Naruto you are so much like your father. You know your father was a deciding factor in the 3rd great ninja war, he killed so many Rock ninja that he created a legend for himself. Your father was a target for years after. He actually broke up with Kushina because he was worried he had painted a target on her back. They got into a huge fight and your father came to me for advice, just like you have now. This is what I told him, Minato you can't let yourself suffer, you love her you have to go get her. She will be fine. She loves you more than life itself, she would much rather live a shorter life with you, than a longer life without you. If you don't believe me ask her yourself. Explain the situation and give her a choice. Then you get as strong as you possibly can so that you can always protect her. Your father obviously took heart to that. He followed that and got Kushina back."

Naruto nodded, "But what about Kabuto?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Ah yes, him. Well Naruto you screwed the pooch on that, the best thing you can do for you and Hinata is to be there for her. Kabuto is most likely using her for her body, if that is the case be there for her, obviously she isn't going to listen to you about it now. You need to apologize to her. Then you need to gain back her trust, be there any time she needs you. No matter how much it hurts, and trust me I know, it will hurt. The love of my life was in love with another man, really she still is, but he died long ago. I still love her so much, but she wants nothing to do with me now. You do have to make sure she is happy Naruto that is the most important thing is that she is happy. You can live with yourself if she is happy."

Naruto nodded then a clone dispelled and he grinned standing up he released all the clones, he went through the hand seals and slammed his hand to the ground, " **Summoning Jutsu!"** A puff of smoke appeared and from it, out hopped Gamakichi!"

A week later and Naruto had mastered the summoning jutsu, as well as the needle hair jutsu of Jiraiya's. Jiraiya had to head out, but told Naruto he would be back in a few weeks. He gave him multiple seals to work on and a couple other jutsus to try out.

Naruto grinned, he had really started to like Jiraiya the man was good to him. But now it was time to do a new jutsu that Kurama had taught him.

Naruto went out and bought a large quantity of chakra metal. He came home to his house and sat in a training room in the basement. He drew up a large seal, and set the chakra metal into the pot he threw one of his dad's old kunai in as well, and some cloth from his mother's old leaf head protector. He created five clones who all sat in a circle around the pot. They all went through hand seals then started pouring chakra from each of the five elements, one from one of the clones each.

Naruto himself sat down next to the pot, he poured chakra into the pot and went through hand seals, " **Hidden Ninja Art: Weapons craft Jutsu!** " He used Kurama's chakra as well, putting the demon chakra into the blade he was crafting.

The jutsu took nearly 48 hours to complete. Naruto's clones all disappeared and he struggled to lift himself up, he looked into the pot and saw his new sword. It was a straight double edged sword. It was black metal but was tinted orange as well, he grinned, perfect just his color. The hilt of the sword was a fantastic 3 dimensional fox head, its jaw open going down the sword as a hand guard, teeth and all, it would be useful in blade locks, one could twist the sword and disarm their opponent if their sword got caught in it. The handle of the blade was wrapped in a cloth, the same cloth from Kushina's head protector. The metal from it infused in the sword. On the blade was Minato's teleportation seal, as well as the leaf emblem from Kushina's head protector. The Kanji for oil, written next to the leaf emblem, to pay respect to the toads. On the bottom of the handle was a small metal stud in the shape of a toad head. This was Naruto's blade.

Next he pulled the sheath from the pot, it was orange, and made out of metal as well, and it had the word "Kitsune" written on it, which was the name of the sword. It had a strap on it, to hang the sword from his back, with an adjustment that he could use to but it around his waist. Naruto grinned, this was everything he wanted in a sword.

Naruto took the blade and went to his room, hanging Kitsune on the wall behind his bed, where there was a sword mount. He then passed out.

 **Please read and Review** sorry this chapter was a little slow, but needed a training chapter. Had to give Naruto a sword. Next chapter end of training, and chuunin exams coming up. Should Naruto make anyone else a weapon?


	28. Chapter 28

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 28

Author's notes: Special Thanks to Danny vs. A Month for reviewing as well as helping with the story, and giving me a seal to use on Naruto's sword, the same seal he uses in the story My Story, which is a great story, check it out! Also special thanks to Naruhinalover20, nightwind83, rosetiger, devanta1 and narhina for their reviews and help! Thank you all for the support I have reached 74 reviews now! This is huge! Let's push it to 100! Warning chapter contains slight lemons at the end. **Please Read and Review!**

Naruto woke up the next morning and decided it was time to place some seals on Kitsune, his new sword. Naruto created hundreds of clones, holding Kitsune and had them start learning how to use it and sparring amongst each other.

Naruto then went to the reading room and library in his house, he sat down at a table and set Kitsune on it, unsheathing the new weapon. He got started, he unraveled the cloth on the handle of the blade, he started inscribing seals into it, the first being a summoning seal so that he could summon the sword from anywhere. The second seal he placed was an ownership seal, if someone has the corresponding seal on their body, they are able to wield the sword, if not the sword would become impossibly heavy. The next seal he inscribed on the cloth was a durability seal, it made the sword next to unbreakable. Naruto rewrapped the cloth onto the sword and place another seal on it that prevented the removal of the cloth unless unlocked by him.

Naruto then got up and got dressed, he wore a tshirt with an orange jacket over it, and he put on some jeans, then unsealed the red scarf from his neck. He walked out the door, and headed to Ichirakus.

When he got there Iruka was waiting and grinned as he saw him, "Naruto, how are you?"

Naruto grinned, "I am doing well, finally feeling fully recovered after my injuries, that I have gotten in just about every mission."

Iruka grinned, "Missions can be rough why do you think I teach? Well not only that, but I enjoy teaching."

Naruto nodded, "You are good at it, despite my best efforts even I learned a lot from you.

Iruka smiled and ordered two more bowls. The two sat there talking for a while longer. After another couple bowls, the flap opened, and Naruto's senses went off. He didn't even need to look, he knew Kabuto had just walked in.

"Naruto, I have been looking for you." Kabuto told him.

Naruto's grip tightened around his chopsticks, breaking them, "Kabuto, I suggest you leave. Now. I have nothing to say to you."

Kabuto laughed and stepped closer, "Yeah right Naruto what can you do to me. I just needed to talk to you about Hinata."

Naruto growled, "Again, I have nothing to say to you."

Iruka looked on in confusion.

Kabuto continued however, "Look Naruto, Hinata is my girlfriend now, you can't stop her from loving me you screwed up your chance with her. Now all you are doing is confusing her and hurting her. Do her a favor and stay away from her." That being said Kabuto put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Iruka started to get up to get Kabuto away from him, until he saw the sword. Naruto had summoned Kitsune to his hand which was behind his back, and the blade was against Kabuto's throat.

"I will not ask again Kabuto, leave, I have nothing to say to you." Naruto stated, never even turning around.

Kabuto put his hands up and walked backwards and out of the restaurant, he was pissed, he had tried to use his genjutsu on Naruto, but the boy wouldn't turn around and look at him. He cursed but continued to walk away, getting in a fight there in a restaurant full of people that would actually vouch for that demon, would not be a good idea. So the man walked away.

Naruto sighed and looked over to Iruka, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Iruka grinned and held his hand out, "May I see your sword?"

Naruto grinned, and did a few handseals he put his hand to Iruka's shoulder, the ownership seal disappeared immediately and Naruto handed him the sword.

"I had to apply that seal so that you could actually hold the sword, without it you can't pick it up." Naruto told him.

Iruka nodded stood and waved it a few times slashing and grinned, "This is a great sword, its balanced perfectly, has enough weight to it, and has a good feel, I can tell it is chakra metal. Where did you find a sword like this?"

Naruto grinned, "Well actually I made it, which reminds me, Hinata and Shikamaru, what weapons did they test well with in class?"

Iruka thought for a second, "Hinata was quite good with a bow, very accurate, and with her Byakugan she was the most accurate from farther distances, as for Shikamaru, he tested very well with a bo staff."

Naruto nodded, "Good, those are the weapons they will get then." He created ten clones and sent them to make the new weapons after gathering chakra metal.

Iruka shook his head, "You continue to impress me Naruto. I heard you had a training trip recently?"

Naruto nodded, "Jiraiya of the sannin, the Pervy-sage taught me. He showed me how to use the summoning jutsu, I also learned a few of his other jutsu."

Iruka nodded impressed, "Lord Jiraiya is an impressive ninja how did you manage to get him training you?"

Naruto grinned, "Well he is my godfather, and he trained my own father."

Iruka was shocked, "Wait but the only notable ninja he trained was the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto nodded, "Yup that's dad" He laughed at that.

Iruka grinned, "Again I am impressed by you Naruto. So now you want to tell me what that was about? With what was his name? Kabuto?"

Naruto sighed, and told Iruka everything, Iruka sighed.

"Naruto that is a pretty sticky situation you are in, why was he trying to use a genjutsu on you though." Iruka asked.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait what!"

Iruka nodded, I could tell there was something up, I sensed it, he was trying to make you look at him, had you looked at him he would have had you. In what genjutsu I don't know. Be wary around him Naruto, Hinata should be too."

Naruto nodded, I need to tell Hinata how I feel I need to tell her everything. I really do love her Iruka."

Iruka nodded and the two talked for a while longer before finally Naruto finished up and the two said their goodbyes. Naruto left and headed for his home, when he got there he changed and pulled out his sword, he dispelled the clones training with them and he learned everything they had, he created another hundred to continue training, and another bunch to spar with him.

After his training for the day, he went and checked on his clones creating weapons. They had just finished he inspected the weapons, they were very nice. The staff he had made for Shikamaru was incredible it was small at the start, only about a foot long, but when you held it and channeled chakra into it, it grew to the desired length. It could extend an incredible length. Naruto then put the ownership seal on it, as well as a summoning seal, and a durability seal, he had the kanji for shadow inscribed on it as well. It was a light absorbing black metal, casting larger shadows below it. It would work well for Shikamaru to run his shadow under and trap people.

The bow was extraordinary, it could fire both normal arrows as well as chakra arrows. The best part is that the quiver of arrows was in a seal on the bow, you could leave the quiver in the seal or take it out. But the seal was easier, if you applied chakra to it, an arrow popped out of the seal, and immediately was knocked and ready to fire. To fire a chakra arrow you only had to pull the string and channel chakra to it, a seal on the string helped mold the chakra into an arrow which could be fired. He applied all the seals to it that he could and added a seal to help increase the distance an arrow could fire. She could fire an arrow accurately at over a mile away. It was a very nice bow.

 **In the Forest**

Hinata was enjoying the training with Kakashi, she enjoyed that he was giving her his full attention, even if he was just a clone. The one thing she didn't understand was that she was missing Naruto, most of all, Kabuto was falling from her mind this only served to confuse the poor girl more. Why was she missing Naruto, shouldn't she be mad at him right now, shouldn't she be missing Kabuto. He was so nice to her, but there were problems she was starting to see, she was starting to wonder exactly what it was she was doing with Kabuto over Naruto. Kabuto was sweet to her, but there was something bugging her. She sighed and continued to work on her taijutsu with Kakashi, in just the time they had been training she had already improved a lot. He had continued showing her the technique her and Naruto had started to work on. Kakashi was a great teacher. He had even taught her how to extend the vision for her Byakugan. She was amazed how much she had improved.

Kakashi called training for the day and grinned "Hinata you have improved greatly, I am quite proud but rest up we are leaving back for the village early in the morning.

Hinata nodded and got ready for bed, she sat in bed thinking about what had happened right before they had gone on this training trip. She had been rather cruel to Naruto, what he had told her, about the nine tailed fox, if that was true then she had been quite mean about it. She didn't understand why she had been so mean to Naruto, thinking about it now she could understand why he hadn't told her. Though it hurt her to think Naruto didn't trust her she felt he had a right to now. After what she had said to him, maybe he was right not to trust her. She had made up her mind tomorrow she would find Naurto and try to talk with him. She needed his friendship back, if he would even take her back, after all the shit she had done to him, she doubted he would even want to be friends with someone like her. Hinata's eyes welled up with tears as she closed them, a tear rolled down her cheek as she fell asleep.

Hinata was making out with Naruto, he was on top of her kissing her ravenously as she moaned, thoroughly enjoying what he was doing. The two were both topless and Naruto had a handful of breast. She moaned into his mouth as he tweaked her nipple, he left her lips and started planting kisses, sucking lightly on her skin as he worked his way down her neck. She moaned louder wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in towards her closer to her. They both had pants on, but she could still feel his hardened member He continued kissing down her neck as she grabbed his hair. Finally he reached her nipple and licked it, swirling his tongue around it. Before lightly taking it into his teeth sucking on it, still teasing it in his mouth with his tongue. She gripped his hair harder as he continued, she moaned again, even louder, arching her back and lifter her voluptuous chest into him.

Naruto grinned and moved to the other nipple kissing her cleavage on his was over, her gave her other nipple the same treatment before lifting up letting the bud fall from his mouth as he blew cold air onto it, making her shiver in pure ecstasy. She was loving this.

Then Naruto kissed his way down her chest and stomach, he moved her pants slightly lower and placed one more sucking kiss. He then removed her pants and underwear continuing his way down to her throbbing opening. She was so wet she was so ready, she could feel his warm breath on her.

Suddenly the door smashed open and Kabuto was there. She screamed in surprise as he pulled a kunai and plunged it into Naruto's head. Naruto dropped and Hinata got up to run, but he slammed her against the wall, his forearm slamming into her throat pinning her there. He reached down and inserted a finger into her roughly. She screamed in pain but Kabuto didn't stop. He continued, finally tying her hands and throwing her onto the bed. She landed hard and he took off his pants. He forcibly spread her legs and was about to enter her.

Hinata woke up with a gasp, her heart racing. She gasped in air trying to breathe as she sat bolt upright screaming.

 **Please read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 29

Naruto vs. Kabuto

Author's notes: As of right now I have 80 reviews, I would love if I could get another 20 and break 100 by the time I post my next chapter. I can't believe how many followers I have gained, and how many people have favorited this story, I could not have done it without Danny vs. A Month, I run just about everything by him, all the big ideas I have and he helps me out a lot. He is one hell of an author. Other thanks go out to spiceywifey, nightwind83 (for helping me with ideas for the bo-staff) Naruhinalover for the reviews and help, lots of advice as well. Devanta1 great idea for Shikamaru's summons and of course Rose Tiger, one of my most frequent reviewers. Thank you all so much for the help and everything. **Please read and review**

Kakashi was getting ready for bed when he heard Hinata scream, he drew a kunai and rushed into her tent, "Hinata, what's wrong, what happened?"

Hinata was breathing hard, gasping in air as she took in her surroundings. She was covered in sweat and her heart was beating rapidly. She felt weak and was terrified, she started to cry as Kakashi bent down and comforted her.

"Kakashi-sensei, it was just a nightmare, but it felt so real. I-I can still f-feel his blood on me, his hands forcing me…" She stopped there, pulling her knees to her chest trying to protect herself, doing everything she could.

"Hinata, it's okay it was just a dream, everything is okay, I promise I won't let anyone get to you." Kakashi told her in a soothing voice.

Hinata nodded but Kakashi could tell she was still terrified, she was lost in her own mind. After another minute Kakashi got up to leave, but stopped when he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked back seeing Hinata holding onto his jacket.

In a muffled voice Hinata said, "Please don't leave me yet, I'm scared."

Kakashi nodded and sat back down, pulling out a book and reading it. As he was reading it, a messenger toad hopped into the tent. Kakashi was shocked, he opened the scroll and read it, it was from Naruto.

"Kakashi, I am ready for you and the rest of team 7 to get back, I have a gift for Shikamaru and one for Hinata as well. Tell Shikamaru I will give it to him as soon as he gets back. If Hinata will accept it, tell her I will meet her at training field number 7 at 6:30 tomorrow night. Thanks Kakashi."

Kakashi grinned he crinkled up the paper and lit it on fire. He would tell them tomorrow when they left. They would be getting into the village around 3 the next day anyways. He looked over to Hinata and saw that she was again asleep, though her eyes were red and puffy. He sighed, he felt for the girl, he really did. She was having a tough time. This Kabuto guy was not good for her, he might have to pay the man a visit and have a…talk with him. Kakashi got up and went to his own tent. He laid down and went to sleep.

They left rather early that morning and headed full pace back to the leaf village. When they got there Shikamaru came with Kakashi to his and Naruto's house. Naruto was there training with Anko, they were using swords to spar.

Kakashi grinned, "Naruto, nice sword! Anko nice, well everything" Kakashi said looking at Anko, who in here training gear, left next to nothing to the imagination.

Anko grinned and walked over kissing Kakashi full on the lips. Shikamaru on the other hand walked over to Naruto and fist bumped him. Naruto pulled a footlong metal pole out of a storage seal in his arm.

"Shikamaru, I heard you were good with a bo staff so I made you one. Just channel chakra into it and it will extend. It can extend just about as long as you want it too." Naruto channeled chakra into it and extended it 10 yards then back down to the foot that it was. "Where do you want the ownership seal?"

Shikamaru grinned, "Just put it on my palm if you don't mind, and put a storage seal on top of it so that I can store my staff right there."

Naruto did it and then threw the staff the other way. "Think about the staff and channel chakra into the ownership seal."

Shikamaru did so and the staff appeared in his hand. He grinned, "Well that sure is nifty. I owe you one for this Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Nah, just think of it as extra help to pass the exams."

Shikamaru grinned and laughed, "Hey, I have to get home, see my parents, but ramen is on me for lunch tomorrow. You gotta tell me what else you learned."

Naruto nodded grinning, "See you later man."

When Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Wanna spar?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Sure, we have an hour to spar before you have to go and meet Hinata."

Naruto grinned, "Wait, she said she would meet me there?"

Kakashi nodded, "She said she needed to talk with you."

Naruto grinned and drew his sword. "This is Kitsune, my new sword."

Kakashi grinned and nodded, "Seems you have taken a liking to swords Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and Kakashi drew a Kunai and shot forward. Naruto jumped back, shocked by the pure speed, Kakashi was not going easy on him. He barely got the sword up to block Kakashi's slash. Naruto grinned he was going to enjoy this.

After an hour was up, Naruto went inside, looking a little beat up. Kakashi had not been pulling his punches, of that he had no doubt. Naruto went and showered up.

In the shower, Naruto couldn't help but think of Hinata. He really missed her, he had been missing her for a long time now. He couldn't help but think of the softness of her lips, when he kissed her for the first time, after their date on his birthday. He grinned, she had done so much for him that night.

Naruto sighed he was such a fool, why did he break up with her. She was so good to him, and he destroyed her.

Naruto stepped out of the shower, toweled off and put on a pair of jeans. He chose a white t-shirt and a black jacket. He pulled his red scarf out of his storage seal and wrapped it around his neck. He walked out the door and strolled to the meeting spot. He got there and sat on a bench that was in the area and waited.

Hinata walked into the clearing about five minutes later, when she saw him she blushed. Naruto grinned, he loved that blush, and he missed that blush.

Hinata was wearing a jacket and her normal jeans, she had a t-shirt on underneath and she grinned at him. "Naruto, thank you for coming, we need to talk."

Naruto grinned, "First I have something for you." Naruto pulled the bow out of his seal and showed her how to use it, then gave her the ownership seal. He then handed it to her. She grinned and thanked him, she couldn't believe he had given her such a beautiful present.

"Thank you Naruto so much." She told him

"You are welcome. Hinata I am so sorry for what happened, I have been so jealous about you and Kabuto, I know I have no right to be, but really all that was my jealousy coming through. I am so sorry."

Hinata nodded, "Naruto, it's okay, really it is. I understand, I wasn't all that great to you either. I was angry that you had come to Kabuto's. I don't know why I was so angry, it just flooded me all of a sudden. Naruto, please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you, or have you get arrested."

"Hinata please, can I tell you about everything." Naruto pleaded with her.

Hinata nodded, and sat down next to them, "Please do."

Naruto grinned, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. "So, as you now know, I am a jinchuuriki, the jinchuurikik of the 9 tailed fox to be exact. On the day I was born, the Fourth Hokage, who is my father, by the way, and please you can't tell anyone that, sealed the demon fox into me. My mother was the Jinchuuriki before me. When she gave birth Madara Uchiha, yes that Madara, he is still alive, pulled the 9 tailed fox out of her while the seal was weak. The fox, who is named Kurama, was under Madara's control when she attacked the village, my dad had to stop the fox from destroying the village, so he sealed Kurama into me."

Hinata nodded, following along, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Naruto continued, "That is why the villagers hate me, they think I am the fox, they want revenge for all the sorrow Kurama brought them. I have been hated since I was a baby, kicked out of the orphanage when I turned five they didn't want me there. I learned to live on my own quickly to try and survive. It wasn't easy though. The markets upped their prices for me, only selling me things about to expire, or already expired. Old man Teuchi was one of the few people who allowed me to eat in his restaurant. He is one of the only civilians who has ever been good to me. Treated me like an actual human. That's probably why I like ramen so much come to think of it. Anyways every year on my birthday the villagers get super drunk and attack me. It has happened multiple times."

Hinata could again not believe what she was hearing, this was horrible, she had no idea it was this bad. "Naruto-"she started with tears in her eyes, but Naruto interrupted her.

Naruto continued on, "I'm not quite done, please hold your tears, don't waste them on me. Last year, during school, when I stopped coming, you remember that?"

Hinata nodded, "How could I forget? I missed you so much, I was so worried."

Naruto nodded, "Well Hinata, That year on my birthday the villagers went further than they ever had before. They beat me almost to death, luckily Kakashi found me before they could actually kill me. Still I spent a month in a coma, which is when I met and found out about Kurama. When I woke up she trained me. Then this year they burned my apartment down. They were mad because I was polluting their Hyuugas. Hinata I was worried they would come after you next, that is why I ended it with you. It was so stupid of me, I should have told you everything first, but I couldn't all I could think about was you being hurt and I couldn't allow that to happen. Since then I have been told by just about everyone that I should have told you first and given you a chance to decide what you wanted."

Hinata could not believe it, "Naruto, is that really the reason you broke up with me?"

Naruto nodded, "I am so sorry Hinata."

Hinata nodded, tears in her eyes, "Naruto, I am so sorry but I can't just end things with Kabuto, he has been good to me, he loves me. You hurt me Naruto, I can't just leave Kabuto."

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata, do you love him?"

Hinata paused for a moment, she seemed to be fighting something in her head, "Y-yes, I do love him."

Naruto looked down, "I-I see, just be careful Hinata, Kurama senses something off."

Hinata's brows furrowed, "I wish you wouldn't tell me that, but thank you for not trying to interfere more."

Naruto nodded and stood up, Hinata hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I am sorr-"

Hinata was interrupted when Kabuto grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck and through him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Kabuto yelled before pouncing at Naruto.

Naruto threw a punch at him which he tried to duck, only to find Naruto's knee in his face. It knocked Kabuto back as he stumbled away. Naruto grabbed the back of his head with his left hand before hitting him in the face several times. Naruto then turned and threw Kabuto into the bench.

Kabuto crashed into the bench and stumbled back up. Hinata stood between them, "Please stop it Kabuto. This is a misunderstanding."

Kabuto didn't listen to her however and charged at Naruto, Naruto grinned and ducked under the punch and fired up with a right punch knocking Kabuto off of his feet.

Naruto grinned and waited for the man to get up. When he stumbled to his feet Naruto dropped into a leg sweep and knocked Kabuto down again. While Kabuto was down Naruto got on top of him and started hitting him in the face. Kabuto tried to knock him off, but Naruto grabbed his arm and rolled into an arm bar. His feet wrapped around Kabuto's chest as he pulled Kabuto's arm tight. Kabuto screamed in pain.

"Naruto, please stop it. Stop it!" Hinata screamed at him.

Naruto stopped applying the pressure, but when he did that Kabuto activated a chakra scalpel and scraped it across Naruto's shoulder before swiping it across the other shoulder, rendering both arms useless.

Naruto screamed in pain, Kabuto got up, pulling Naruto with him. He started beating Naruto punching him in the face repeatedly. He threw Naruto to the ground and started stomping on his chest, before kicking him repeatedly in the ribs.

"Kabuto stop!" Hinata screamed, tears running down her face. She tried to pull him away, but he knocked her away from him. Hinata fell and landed on her ass.

Kabuto kicked Naruto more and more, Naruto was already coughing up blood a rib had punctured a lung. His chest was already a dark blue black color. Kabuto kicked him again and again. Hinata had enough, she hit him in the back with a few gentle fist strikes disabling him. He turned around and saw her tears.

"Get away from him Kabuto! We weren't doing anything, he was just telling me about his childhood, I was telling him I couldn't be with him." Hinata sobbed out.

Kabuto glared at her his foot still on Naruto, pushing down on his chest. Hinata was getting mad now, "Kabuto! Get off of him, or I will make you."

Kabuto glared again but took his foot off, "Hinata, my love I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I saw him kiss you so I threw him off of you. I didn't mean to hurt him so bad, after he started hitting me, I just lost it." Kabuto gave her that grin he gave her, that made her feel for him.

She felt lightheaded, and felt like she was being swayed to believe him, she wanted to believe him she really did, but seeing Naruto the way he was, she shook her head, and cleared her head. "Please leave Kabuto. We will talk later, I have to get Naruto to the hospital."

Kabuto nodded, "I really am sorry Hinata. I love you." He hugged her, kissing the top of her head and leaving.

Hinata bent down to pick up Naruto, she picked him up and helped him walk, taking him towards the hospital, he looked at her seeing her cry, he hated it.

"Hinata, do you still love him?" Naruto asked.

She nodded, biting her lip before crying some more, "y-yes."

Naruto looked down, he frowned, coughing up some more blood. "Are you happy when you are with him?"

Hinata nodded again, "T-there is s-something about h-him, that I just love, h-he makes me h-happy."

Naruto sighed, just take me home then, Kurama will heal me, it isn't as bad as it looks I promise, I will be healed and ready in time for the chuunin exams. He makes you happy, so I won't go to the hospital, if I do, they will press charges, since he took it this far. They won't give me the option to say no. Just take me home."

Hinata looked at him in shock, "Why are you doing that?"

Naruto just looked up at her, "If you love someone as much as I love you, even if you can't have them, if you can make them happy, well you can live with yourself and be content knowing they are happy. A wise old sage told me that. I just want you to be happy Hinata, I love you more than my own happiness." With that Naruto passed out.

Hinata couldn't believe what she had heard as she lugged the boy home, he was going to put aside his rage, his anger, and his hate toward Kabuto for her. Was Kabuto willing to do that for her.

When she got to Naruto's home Kakashi opened the door and demanded an explanation. When he was told he was furious. He left immediately. He picked the lock on Kabuto's door and walked in. Kabuto looked up, shocked.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kabuto asked drawing a kunai.

Kakashi appeared next to him, he had the boy in a hold, with the hand holding the kunai behind his back, the kunai pressed to his neck, before he could do anything.

Kakashi then spoke, "You have been fucking with the minds of my team for too long now, you are a snake, don't think I can't see it. You are a fucking bug to me, I can squash you in a fucking second if you continue to piss me off. That boy you beat half to death today, he is my son. If you ever fucking touch him again, I will not hesitate to fucking end you, in the most painful way possible. I am one of the most accomplished ANBU this village has ever seen because I wasn't afraid to do what is necessary to get the job done, no matter what the fucking cost was. This is your only warning, you only get a warning, because you are a ninja of this village. You are going to stop messing with Hinata's mind, I know you have touched her without her wanting it, if you do it again, I will cut off your fucking dick and feed it to you, like the fucking degenerate you are. And I will not stop there, I will make the last hour of your life the most painful hour anyone could ever fucking think of. Are we clear?"

At first Kabuto didn't say anything, then Kakashi snapped one of his fingers. Kabuto screamed in pure agony."

"I ASKED IF WE WERE CLEAR." Kakashi yelled at him before snapping another finger."

"Yes! Yes we are clear. Please stop." Kabuto screamed out, pain coursing through his body.

Kakashi grinned and snapped a third finger, "That is your last warning." With that Kakashi disappeared like a ghost into the night. Leaving Kabuto to grit his teeth in pain as he reset his fingers, and healed them. Not much scared Kabuto, but he was terrified of Kakashi now.

Kakashi's next stop was Yugao, he apologized profusely as he pulled her away from her boyfriend Hayate, as he took her to Naruto and asked her to heal him, Kakahsi used one of his don't ask because I won't tell favors that the two kept track of ever since Anbu.

Author's notes: There bet that felt good for yall out there hating Kabuto. **Please read and review: Next chapter is chuunin exams day 1 As a heads up, I welcome all comments and ideas and suggestions, if you want to talk about the story or know something or just need someone to talk to please feel free to pm me or leave a review and I will contact you!**


	30. Chapter 30

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 30

Exam 1

Author's notes: Thanks to Narhina, nightwind83, devanta1, naruhinalover20, guest, guest, and rose tiger for their reviews! **Please read and Review!**

When Naruto woke up the next day his chest was sore. Hinata was sitting there beside his bed and looking down. "Hinata what are you doing here?"

Hinata was startled, "N-Naruto! You are awake! How do you feel?"

Naruto smirked, trying to sit up, he groaned in pain. "I am a little sore I guess you could say."

Hinata laughed, "Naruto take it easy you are hurt. Your rib cage was shattered last night."

"Naruto grinned, "Yeah but I heal really fast. Trust me I am fine.' Naruto tried to get out of bed but dropped.

Hinata caught him a laid him back down, "You need to rest Naruto."

Naruto laughed weakly, "Yeah I got that just now. What are you doing here anyways?"

Hinata gave him a look, "Naruto, I couldn't just leave you here to recover alone."

Naruto shook his head, "I thought you would be with Kabuto right now. Before the exams start anyways."

Hinata shook her head, "I don't really want to see him right now, not after last night anyways. He scared me, I still love him, but I can't just crawl back to him after last night."

Naruto shook his head, "If you say so. Personally I think you should just kick his ass and break up with him."

"Naruto." Hinata sighed out.

Then the two continued to talk for a while as Naruto laid in bed, feeling better and better as the day went on. By that night he was able to walk and he and Hinata had dinner with Kakashi and Anko. Both of them seemed to be doing well.

Kakashi spoke up, "Hinata, I had a talk with Kabuto, I told him exactly what would happen if he hurt you or Naruto. So both of you need to tell me if he does anything again. I will not stand for it anymore. Sorry to have intruded on your business but you are both my students and it was affecting your training."

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at him wide eyed, "Uh Kakashi, how did I get healed so quickly?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi grinned, "I called in a favor from an old ANBU friend. She came and healed you, with no questions asked. Hinata the only reason I didn't kill Kabuto as it was, nor turned him in to the Hokage was because you love him so much. I didn't want to make you angry at me, and Naruto made a call to let him go. But I will not be showing that leniency once more."

Anko nodded, "You are lucky I didn't go with Kakashi. "

Naruto laughed, "Thanks guys."

Naruto was completely better when he woke up to head to the exams. He met Shikamaru on the way and then Hinata joined up with them as well. The three walked into the exams as a team 7. They climbed the first floor, to get to the second, there they saw Sasuke fighting with the two chuunin guarding a door.

Shikamaru sighed, "That dumbass is fighting the guards at the wrong door. We are on the wrong floor."

They walked to the next floor and found team 10, Ino, Choji and Shino, Shikamaru immediately started talking to them. They were in full conversation when Kabuto walked up to them.

Naruto growled at him, sensing his presence. "What the fuck do you want?"

Kabuto grinned, "If I were you I would watch myself. I did just beat your ass, I won't hesitate to do it again."

"You fucking cheated bastard, I stopped because Hinata asked me too." Naruto growled back

Kabuot laughed, "You fucking welp, I hope we get to fight in this tournament. "

Naruto grinned, "Well we are finally on the same page for once."

Kabuto laughed again, before turning to Hinata, "Hinata may I have a word, in private please?"

Hinata looked down, "I suppose Kabuto." She followed him out of the room for a second.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Hinata asked him.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, if we were still good after what happened the other night." Kabuto asked her.

Hinata turned up her nose, "I am pissed at you Kabuto. You took it way to far, and what were you doing, spying on me?" Hinata asked enraged.

Kabuto shook his head, "Hinata I wouldn't do that, you told me you were going there, and it was taking you a while so I came to make sure you were okay. I saw you kissing him on the cheek and I just freaked out. I am sorry Hinata."

Hinata glared at him, "Yeah well you have some work to do to make up for it. For right now I don't want to talk to you, you really hurt my friend, and me. You didn't trust me, and I lost my trust in you. I still can't believe you did that. I have to go."

Kabuto stopped her, "Wait Hinata, I love you."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Kabuto, actions are easier to believe than words." With that Hinata walked away unhappy.

The first exam was called to a start by Ibiki Morino. It was to be a written exam, Naruto wasn't worried though with Shikamaru on his team it be easy. Shikamaru may not show it, but he was without a doubt the smartest person in the village. Even smarter than his dad.

The exam was explained and they began their tests. Shikamaru knew all the answers. He performed his shadow possession jutsu, attaching his shadow to Naruto and Hinata, writing down the answers and having Naruto and Hinata write them down as well.

Their team sat there and waited while other teams were taken out. Caught cheating and expelled from the test.

Finally the test was called, for the last question, the ultimatum was given and everyone was left to think for a moment. Naruto was using Kurama to sense Hinata's emotions. She was about to raise her haind, she was scared he could tell. Naruto cursed.

"Hey you won't get me to give up! I don't care what you say, I am going to be Hokage, even if I have to do it as a genin. I will never back down, that's my ninja way!"

Hinata put her hand down, more confident with herself. Everyone stayed. Naruto sighed a sigh of relief.

Ibiki finally gave in and told them they all passed. That's when Anko burst through the window announcing she was the proctor for the next exam.

 **Please read and review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 31

Forest Of Death

 **AFTER CAREFUL DELIBERATION I CHANGED THE LAST CHAPTER CHAPTER 30 PLEASE GO REREAD!**

Author's notes: Special thanks to Danny vs a Month, nightwind83, Rose Tiger, and luisdox for their reviews. To the guest reviewer asking about other pairings, you will see some continue to develop as the story goes on. Anko Kakashi will be big, I will continue with Itachi and Hanara as well. Temari and Shikamaru will be present as well. As for other pairings I am taking suggestions. However it will take time to develop them I will develop them in that time. However that being said while other pairings will be present the story is going to be centered on Naruto and Hinata, and how they repair their broken relationship.

Anko burst through the window and shouted "I am your second proctor!"

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata all sweatdropped, Anko in charge of an exam meant hell was on the way.

Anko grinned at the three of them, "Oh! I see you three made it through Ibiki's test, now that I look at you all, can't help but see that a lot of you passed."

She turned to Ibiki, "You're getting soft in your old age Ibiki."

Ibiki laughed at her, "Anko, how much you have to learn." He liked Anko, she worked for him in the TI division. She was an up and coming star of the division at that. She was pretty messed up. Word was, Orochimaru had her for years, doing who knows what to her. He shook his head. She came out of it messed up, but she was a good person, and if you actually gained her trust, and her friendship, you wouldn't find someone more loyal. Kakashi was a lucky man, to have her.

Anko took the ones who passed the first exam down with her to the forest of death. She handed out waivers to everyone and explained the exam, "Alright maggots listen up, you will each get a scroll, either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll, your objective is to get to the tower in the middle with both scrolls. Do not try to fake one, and do not try to open them until you are in the tower. You have 5 days. Good luck."

With that everyone went and got a scroll, Naruto grabbed theirs and sealed it in his arm. With that he and Shikamaru headed to their gate. Kabuto came over to try to talk to Hinata but she just brushed him off ignoring him. He wouldn't back down that easy though and kept at it. Pestering her. Until she finally just walked away.

Shikamaru just laughed, "Easy Naruto, maybe you will get a shot at him later on."

Naruto looked at him, "I can't watch this shit much longer, I am going crazy, if I don't get a shot at him at some point, I will be beyond pissed."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you already beyond pissed"

Naruto just glared at him, "Shut up Shikamaru."

Shikamaru laughed at him again, as Hinata finally reached them, Naruto still fuming. Hinata glanced at him.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Hinata asked, not realizing he had seen her arguing with Kabuto.

"Nothing don't worry about it Hinata." Naruto told her before they got ready for the exam. Naruto got ready stretching slightly.

A flair went off and Naruto and his team sprinted throught the gate. They traveled through the team, Hinata in the middle of the two boys as they jumped through the trees. Hinata found their first team to fight and they jumped down after them, Hinata staying in the trees with her bow out and an arrow knocked. Naruto jumped down and drew Kitsune from his back.

The team was a group of rain ninja. They stared at them wide eyed as Naruto sent fire chakra into his sword, swinging it. A giant fireball shot out of it and scattered the team from rain. Naruto charged the one that seemed to be their leader, he disappeared and reappeared infront of the ninja swinging his sword. The ninja barely got his kunai up to block, Naruto's sword cut through it like butter and into the ninja. Naruto fired off another fireball from his sword blasting the ninja into a tree and knocking him out. Injured and slumped over. Naruto turned to see that Shikamaru had his staff out and had knocked his opponent unconscious. Hinata's opponent had multiple chakra arrows in his joints, stopping him from moving.

Naruto walked over to him, "where is your scroll?"

The ninja looked at him terrified, his squad had just been decimated. "It is in my leader's back pack. Please just take it, leave me alone!"

Naruto grinned, he walked over took it and he and his team left in a hurry, back into the trees.

Naruto turned and looked at his team, "I am impressed you guys put in a lot of work with Kakashi on that training trip huh?"

They both nodded and they continued going, unfortunately they got the same scroll they already had so they continued looking.

The next team they came across was a team from the stone village. Naruto told Shikamaru, and Hinata to attack them head on and Naruto would provide backup but he wanted to see what they could do.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, Hinata let's go!"

Hinata jumped down first as Naruto threw Kunai into the battle. The stone shinobi attacked them, but Shikamaru drew his staff and extended it rushing in. Hinata jumped in and attacked the first man with a palm strike. The man was about to dodge when Shikamaru trapped him in a shadow, releasing the shadow right when Hinata hit him, incapacitating him as he dropped. She turned and fired a round house kick at the next man, as Shikamaru hit the other with his staff.

The man dodged Hinata's kick and jumped at her with a kunai, she knocked his hand away and then struck him in the head knocking him out.

Shikamaru hit his opponent another couple times with his staff before tripping him and firing the staff into his head knocking him out.

Naruto dropped down and searched all of them, finding the scroll. He grinned it was the one they needed. He nodded to the other two before shooting into the trees.

They continued to travel until they saw Sasuke's team. They were on a path heading straight for them. They jumped into a clearing and waited.

Sasuke jumped down and laughed. "I didn't think a loser like you could get this far in Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "Sasuke, you know your team can't beat mine. Do you really want to fight?"

Sasuke laughed and charged at Naruto. Naruto started hitting Sasuke. The two started to duke it out, while Kiba jumped down in front of Hinata.

He smirked, "Hinata, I still owe you one for last time."

Hinata shook her head, "Do you really want to fight me? Isn't Shikamaru a better target for you?"

Kiba laughed and charged her. She batted his claws away, and kicked him away, only for Akamaru transformed into Kiba and attacked her as well. Hinata fought hard trying to beat back both of them.

Shikamaru on the other hand fought Sakura, he was not hard pressed to beat her. He knew she was almost as smart as him, but she actually had very little stamina and fighting abilities. Shikamaru grinned and charged her with his staff. She drew two kunai and started fending off his attacks, but he continued spinning the staff at her. Nonstop the spinning staff kept hitting her kunai. He jumped back ran through hand signs and yelled, " **Shadow possession jutsu**." His shadow shot out and Sakura tried to dodge it but didn't have time. He stood up and she stood infront of him. He charged chakra into his staff extending it and hitting her head with it hard. She dropped to the ground and he laughed.

Shikamaru turned to help Hinata next. She was not faring as well against both Kiba and Akamaru, her clothes were cut up and she was bleeding. But she still wouldn't stop. Shikamaru dashed in and caught Akamaru off guard, batting him away with the staff. Then he jumped back and waited for the right opportunity. Hinata was faring much better now. She tried to sweep his legs but Kiba just jumped back. What Kiba didn't know is that Shikamaru was waiting for him. He jumped right onto Shikamaru's shadow.

Shikamaru stood up, "Shadow possession success." Hinata grinned, Kiba, you are in my range of divination." She go into a stance, " **8 trigrams: 32 palms"**

Shikamaru dropped his shadow just before Hinata hit Kiba. Hinata hit Kiba over and over, striking many different chakra points. Finally she finished and Kiba dropped down to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto and Sasuke batted at eachother, knocking each other through the forrest with multiple attacks. They were in a clearing, both staring eachother down, when a giant snake crashed through the ground swallowing Naruto whole. While Sasuke was attacked with a giant wind release attack as he flew through the forest going deeper and deeper.

Please read and review


	32. Chapter 32

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 32

Orochimaru vs Naruto

Author's Notes: This will be my last chapter for a few days. I am taking a slight break, dont worry will try to post again on Tuesday.

Special Thanks to Danny vs A Month, nightwing83, narhina, Naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, devanta1, and wolf coyote for their reviews.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

Naruto was not happy, first that asshole Sasuke attacked him, then he gets swallowed by a goddamned snake. What the hell. Naruto summoned his sword to him, he had dropped it when that snake swallowed him. He ran his chakra through it. He lit the sword on fire, and sent a giant blast of fire through the snake.

The snake started expanding, before blowing up. Snake guts rained down around him and Naruto took off in a blur towards the origin of the wind blast. When he got there he saw a woman, she was grossly overpowered to be a genin.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked holding up his sword.

The woman laughed, "There is no point telling a deadman my identity."

She opened her mouth, unhinged her jaw and reached down her own throat, pulling out a sword. She grinned, "This is the sword of Kusanagi. It will test that sword of yours."

She charged and appeared in front of Naruto, she was so fast Naruto barely had time to raise his sword to block. He was blasted back through a tree when it hit though. Naruto coughed and climbed to his feet.

"Fuck that hurt you bastard. You sure are fast. Kurama says you are wearing fake skin. Why don't you show me who you really are." Naruto yelled out.

The woman appeared next to him, "Well well well, you must be the Kyuubi brat then. Yes you are right this is not my real skin. Here allow me to show you the face of the one who will kill you."

With that the woman started pulling off her skin, showing that she was in fact Orochimaru.

Naruto cursed, "You are one of the Sennin. Jiraiya told me about you, you bastard."

Orochimaru laughed, "Received some training from my fool teammate did you?"

Naruto grinned, "Well can't say I'm excited to fight you. But I'm sure as hell not going down without a fight."

Orochimaru grinned, "Very well."

Naruto raised a hand with two fingers up and yelled, "RELEASE" With that the weight seals on his body disappeared. Naruto grinned and disappeared. He clashed with Orochimaru striking at is head only for Orochimaru to block and push back.

Naruto screamed in exertion and pushed off, chakra flowing off of him as he pumped more and more chakra into his muscles. He was going to make a lot of noise, hopefully someone was going to have to hear and come this way.

He backed off and raised his sword, firing off a fireball into the air. He created a clone and both of them went through hand seals the clone fired his off first. " **Firestyle: Great Abyssal Flare Jutsu!** " A grand purple flame blasted out of his hand spiraling at Orochimaru.

The real Naruto went through hand seals " **Wind style: Pressure Damage!** " The wind jutsu hit the fire jutsu and Orochimaru was enveloped in a giant vortex of hell fire.

Naruto wasn't done yet though, he went through more hand seals, " **Lightning style: Destruction!"** A giant bolt of lightning shot across the ground tearing into the remnants of the flaming vortex.

Naruto dropped to a knee, he had released a ton of Chakra to use those three jutsus. Pumping more chakra into them then he ever had.

Naruto sensed a dark ominous chakra coming from the center of all the destruction he had caused, Orochimaru walking out of it.

"Well well well, you are a lot more talented than I gave you credit for boy. Well done, but you will have to do better, much better." Orochimaru hissed out. Orochimaru disappeared from sight, appearing next to Naruto and snapping a kick at him.

Naruto threw up his hands in an X and blocked the kick. He was flung backwards from the force and crashed through 3 trees before coming to a stop. He got up onto his hands and knees, before sensing something that truly scared him. Shikamaru and Hinata were coming this way.

"HINATA, SHIKAMARU, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Naruto screamed out.

They kept coming however. They landed next to him and he cursed.

"Guys, get the hell out of here, seriously you can't touch this guy, he is on a whole different level. You can't touch him. Hinata, run. Run as fast as you can." Naruto said without looking at either of his teammates.

Hinata shook her head, "I can't just leave you Naruto Neither Shikamaru nor I will leave."

Hinata didn't see the clone sneak up behind her, he knocked her out and lifted her onto his back taking off into the trees. A clone had tried to do it to Shikamaru as well, bet he saw it coming and destroyed the clone shaking his head.

"Sorry Naruto, but you aren't getting rid of me that easily." Shikamaru told him.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Fine, but know, we are going to die, I was going to make a stand for you and Hinata to get away, if you are standing with me, she might get even farther away."

Orochimaru appeared inbetween them and batted Naruto away before grabbing Shikamaru by the neck and slamming him into a tree. He was confused as to why the boy was grinning until he substituted with a log. Orochimaru heard a sizzling sound, before jumping away. He didn't escape the full blast. He flew backwards, and Naruto and Shikamaru jumped at him simultaneously attacking the snake summoner.

Orochimaru drew Kusanagi and started fending the two off. Naruto using Kitsune, and Shikamaru using his staff. Orochimaru was laughing as both boys gave it their all. Orochimaru barely exerting energy. Shikamaru made a slight mistake, and Orochimaru blasted him away before slicing across his chest scoring a light hit. He turned kicking Naruto back into a tree before slamming the hilt of Kusanagi into Shikamaru's head knocking him out. He raised the sword and stabbed down towards the downed boy, only for Naruto to tackle him.

"Think again, you ugly snake bitch." Naruto yelled out rolling down a hill with Orochimaru. Naruto rolled off of him and ran through hand seals, " **Fire style:Flaming Fists."** Naruto's hands lit on fire as he ran in and fired punches as fast as he could pummeling Orochimaru as fast as he could. He ended the combo with two strikes to Orochimaru's gut before firing an uppercut into his jaw knocking him back.

Orochimaru rolled up and his fist extended punching Naruto square in the face, making him drop his jutsu, Naruto was knocked off of his feet and landed hard on his back. He growled and got up. " _Kurama, give me as much chakra as you can please."_

With that Naruto started leaking read chakra before pushing it out in a powerful shockwave before rushing at Orochimaru. A chakra tail had formed behind him as he ran in slashing at Orochimaru with his sword. Orochimaru blocked and held the blade lock with him, actually having to exert strength to fight the lock. Orochimaru grinned and spun out of the blade lock and batted Naruto away, only for Naruto to fire back. Orochimaru grinned and extended Kusanagi.

It caught Naruto off guard as it stabbed him, going through his stomach, Naruto grinned and ran forward yelling in pain as he slid along the blade.

Orochimaru was shocked, so shocked he didnt see the fireball coming square at him. It hit him square in the face, before Naruto jumped onto him stabbing him with Kitsune. He shot a fireball from Kitsune again, blasting Orochimaru off of it.

Naruto jumped back and dropped onto a knee again, Kurama's chakra fading from him. Thats when Sasuke jumped down from the branch he was watching on. He landed next to Naruto and was about to throw a punch when they heard laughing. Orochimaru shed his skin, just like a snake would, before walking out of it, perfectly fine.

Naruto cursed and stepped forward holding up Kitsune, "Sasuke, as much as I hate admitting this, the best chance we have is working together."

Sasuke grinned, Naruto had let his guard down to Sasuke, the raven haired boy ran through hand seals, " **Double Chidori!"** Sasuke punched his lightning covered fists through Naruto's chest. Finally beating the boy he hated losing to. He had gotten his revenge for Naruto beating him earlier.

Naruto coughed up blood dropping to his knees and falling face flat onto the ground. Sasuke looked up to see Orochimaru grinning.

"Sasuke Uchiha, just who I was looking for." The snake hissed out.

Sasuke realized his mistake as Orochimaru charged forward striking the boy before grabbing him and holding him over his head. Orochimaru's head snaked out as he bit down on Sasuke's neck, leaving the hellish curse mark. Orochimaru dropped the boy and walked towards Naruto.

Naruto was trying to get up, but with two holes in his chest he was just struggling and caughing up more blood.

Naruto looked up to see Kusanagi about to descend into his head and he grinned, "Do" He coughed up more blood, "Y-your worst," coughing up more blood, "Bastard"

Orochimaru grinned and plunged his sword into Naruto.

He grinned only for Naruto to turn into crows and fly all around him. Orochimaru heard something approaching, he jumped back away from the fireball that came flying at him. He turned and fired a giant blast of wind at the source. Only for Itachi to appear behind him. Itachi grabbed him and shoved his tanto into the snake, dropping him and blasting him with another fire ball.

Orochimaru shed his skin again and turned to run for Itachi to appear in front of him again. " **Ameterasu"** Itachi shouted, the black flames catching onto Orochimaru. The snake screamed in agony as he dropped to the ground.

Itachi smirked, "I told you to stay away from this village Snake."

Orochimaru smirked, he launched another wind attack but this time at Naruto. Itachi appeared in front of it, blowing another wind attack to cancel it out.

This was all Orochimaru needed though as he shed his skin again and escaped away into the ground. Itachi walked over to Naruto and cursed, the boy was hurt, and his brother, the traitor had a curse mark. However this would stop Orochimaru's invasion plans that Itachi had found a while back. Orochimaru was not recovering from this very soon.

Itachi heard someone approaching and disappeared into the trees, it was Hinata, she was coming back, Itachi grinned, she could take them from her.

Hinata pulled Naruto and Shikamaru, both unconscious, and Naruto nearly dead, into a hollowed out tree she had found. She set up traps and sat to wait. Hinata heard something outside and activated her Byakugan, what she saw scared her. It was a team from the Sound village.

"Hey! Little girl, we know you are in there! Come out before we come in." Hinata heard the biggest member of their team shouted.

Hinata gritted her teeth, she was shaking in fear, but she set her jaw and walked out of the tree base she had found.

The two men grinned at her as she walked out. "You managed to piss us off in the first exams. We have come to kill you little girl."

Hinata shook in fear, no one was here to back her up, the woman rushed in and attacked her, Hinata dodging and attacked back with several palm strikes. One hit the woman's wrist and the woman yelped in pain as she jumped back her wrist disabled. She cursed as the bigger man, the obvious leader ran in and and threw a punch at Hinata. The girl jumped back to dodge only to be hit by the sound waves. Hinata dropped to her knees and screamed in pain. The woman of the group appeared behind Hinata grabbing her by the hair and kicking her down onto the ground. Holding Hinata on the ground with her foot while still pulling on the poor girl's hair still.

Kin, the woman laughed as she stomped on Hinata's back a couple times. Hinata crying out in pain. The men walked in towards her only to be stopped by Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped in front of the men, pushing his glasses up. Hinata sighed in relief.

"Kabuto, help, please help." Hinata cried out, as the woman stomped on her back again. Hinata whimpering in pain. Kabuto sent the girl a look and the girl kicked Hinata in the face knocking her dead out.

Kabuto walked calmly over to Hinata, as Kin stepped off of her. He made sure Hinata was unconscious and grinned, noticing she was.

Kin was pissed, "Kabuto what the hell are you doing here? We were sent to kidnap the girl for Orochimaru!"

Kabuto grinned at her, "Oh that's right he didn't tell you the real plan. You don't actually think you could take the Hyuuga heiress out of the village did you? No Orochimaru sent you here to get the shit beat out of you by me, see there is a different plan and it requires her trusting me, that is the only way we get her out of the village after all."

With that Kabuto blurred forward, attacking them all. It didn't take long for Kabuto to decimate all three of them. Leaving them with scars from the encounter and taking their scrolls. He laughed as they all scattered. He noticed Hinata waking up, he lifted a kunai and cut himself a couple times before walking over to her and picking her up bridal style.

Hinata woke up in Kabuto's arms, she looked up and saw him, "Kabuto, what are you doing here?"

Kabuto grinned, "Well I heard you scream, luckily I was close enough to hear you. I came here and fought them off, I couldn't let them hurt you after all. By the way, where are Naruto, and Shikamaru?"

Hinata frowned, "They are both heavily injured. Please Kabuto I know you have medical training, please please heal them."

Kabuto grinned, "Of course, anything for you."

Hinata nodded and hugged him as he set her down. He healed her wounds first, leaving his hands on her for a while longer than necessary, grinning at her, before turning to Shikamaru and healing him.

Shikamaru woke up and thanked Kabuto, before the man turned to Naruto, "There isn't a whole lot I can do to heal him, he is pretty bad. I will do what I can, but then we must head for the tower. My team will be there waiting for me."

Shikamaru and Hinata nodded as Kabuto healed Naruto. When he was done he announced that he was and the three got ready to leave.

Hinata walked over to him and wrapped him up in another hug, "Thank you Kabuto, for saving me, and healing them, I know how much you dislike Naruto, to heal him like this and help him, well I am sorry about earlier." With that she kissed his cheek and they all headed out. Kabuto carrying Naruto.

They finally arrived at the tower, and Kabuto left them to go join his team. Naruto was still unconscious, so Shikamaru channeled his own chakra into the storage seal, taking out their scrolls and they walked into the tower completing the second exam.

So I know y'all are gonna be mad that Kabuto gets her trust back, but he didn't use the genjutsu this way and it is important to the story that she still trust him, obviously. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **This is the last chapter I can put out for a couple days, I will be away from my computer, but I will try to at some point log on and reply to reviews and pms. Thank you all for the support!**


	33. Chapter 33

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 33

Prelims

Author's Notes: Special thanks to Naruhinalover20, NarHina, nighwind83, Danny vs a month, luisdox, Rose Tiger, Devanta1, and DragoFae24 for their reviews, thank you all for your support. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

When Naruto finally woke up it was day five of the second exam, the last day. Naruto looked around himself still dazed. His chest hurt, really he felt like he had been hit by a train, then that same train had rolled over him, and then reversed and ran right back over him, it was not a good feeling, but he guessed it was just a good thing that he was currently breathing, however labored it was. It was better than the alternative. Naruto looked around and saw Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Hey uh where am I?" Naruto asked the two as they currently had not noticed he was awake.

Kakashi looked up from his book and grinned, "Well you guys passed the second exam, and word is that you put up a pretty good fight against a Sannin."

Naruto nodded it was all coming back to him now, "Last thing I remember is that jackass Sasuke shoving two chidoris into my chest. After asking Sasuke to help me fight the fucking snake asshole, and he turned on me. I am going to fucking kill him."

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't worry I will talk to the Hokage and the council about his actions."

Naruto squinted his eyes slightly angry, "The council won't do anything and you know it. They suck him off because he is the last Uchiha."

Shikamaru just nodded. But Naruto continued, "Anyways what happened with Orochimaru?"

Kakashi sighed, "It is an S class secret so don't tell anyone, but Itachi showed up and saved your ass, quite literally."

Naruto nodded, "Well that will be two that I owe him now. Wait, if we passed where the hell is Hinata?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto she is with Kabuto, you are going to hate this, but he saved us as well. While both you and I were out cold Kabuto came and saved her from a sound ninja team. Took the entire team out himself, apparently it was brutal, he then healed myself as well as you. Apparently he is responsible for all of us being alive. So now he is back in her good graces." Shikamaru sighed again, "Sorry man, it's tough I know."

Naruto shook his head, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Sorry man, wish I could tell you otherwise. She was here sitting with us but after a while Kabuto came and got her, saying he wanted to talk with her."

Naruto sighed, "Well that sucks."

Kakashi chose now to speak up, "It will be okay, don't worry about it. You both need to get ready, you are to meet the Hokage in 10 minutes, Naruto, can you even stand?"

Naruto laughed, "I can sure as hell try." With that he stood up, but grunted in pain when he took a step. He took a deep breath and hobbled out the door using his sword in the sheath to help him walk.

He and Shikamaru walked out, and saw Hinata. Hinata ran over to them.

She hugged Naruto, "Naruto, I am glad to see you up and walking around, if only barely." Naruto nodded and hugged her back, sighing slightly as she pulled away, he really wished the embrace could have lasted longer.

That is when Kabuto walked up behind them, "Naruto, I am glad to see you up and about."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks to you I hear, thanks for the help." Naruto couldn't believe he had to thank that asshole.

Kabuto nodded, "I hope you and I can put away all the animosity between us."

Naruto nodded, "It's a good start." He growled out.

With that they all got in line as the Hokage explained the preliminaries. Then called out the first match.

The preliminaries went on Gaara beating Lee, in a brutal hardcore fight. Then Kankuro beat a leaf ninja that seemingly had no bones. Then Sasuke beat another leaf ninja that could absorb chakra. Next Kabuto fought, he beat a guy from a mist team with ease, Naruto growled, he really had wanted to see Kabuto get his ass kicked, but no such luck, he would just have to beat him in the tournament if he could. A rain ninja then passed beating another mist ninja. Sakura fought Ino and they tied in a movie style finish, both landing the knockout punch at the same time.

Then up came Naruto's name, he was up against Kiba, he sighed, this would not be an easy fight while he was recovering from two holes in him. Kiba jumped into the ring laughing merrily. While Naruto hobbled down the stairs into the ring and sighed. This was going to suck, big time.

The procter yelled fight and Kiba was instantly on top of Naruto slashing at him repeatedly. Naruto created a few clones and jumped back. He released his weight seals, he was going to need to fight without them if he was going to be able to beat Kiba in this state.

Kiba broke through the clones and slashed at Naruto. Naruto disappeared dodging the attack and shot a blast of wind through his sword at Kiba blowing him into the wall.

Akamaru showed up behind Naruto and slashed only for Naruto to bat the pooch away with a large swing from his sheath.

He bent over hands on his knees breathing hard. Kiba laughed at him approaching him slowly this time.

"Naruto looks like you should just drop out, there is no way you can beat me loser. A no name loser from a forgotten clan just can't compete with the alpha dog that I am. I mean you couldn't even hold on to Hinata, and she was head over heels for you. You are such a fuckup Naruto, just quit now why don't you." Kiba laughed at him.

Naruto was pissed, did the fucking mutt really just say that to him, and bringing up Hinata was just too far. Naruto had hoped that one day him and Kiba could actually be friends, but it seemed like that could never happen at this rate.

"Kiba are you trying to piss me off?" Naruto asked the dog boy.

Kiba grinned throwing Akamaru a red pill. The dog caught it and began to transform, his fur turning a blood red, as he grew even larger fangs. The dog then transformed into a clone of Kiba and laughed at him as well.

"What are you going to do about it loser." Kiba asked him confidently.

Naruto's glared at the boy, "Bad idea. I am going to embarrass you now."

Naruto did hand seals and yelled, " **Fire Style: Flaming Fists!"**

With that Naruto disappeared, he reappeared behind the Kiba clone and punted him into the wall before he landed and disappeared again, appearing in front of Kiba. Blocking the haymaker Kiba threw with his left hand Naruto then threw his own at Kiba's face nailing him and knocking him back, Naruto then hit him in the stomach, speeding up. He hit him in the face again, followed by a left hook, followed by a right jab, by this time Naruto was going so fast his arms were a blur, nobody could tell how many times Naruto hit Kiba with those punches. Naruto then push kicked the mutt boy backwards.

Naruto disappeared again, reappearing behind Kiba and grabbing him before throwing him over his shoulder using the boy's momentum and Kiba hit the floor hard, bouncing up.

Naruto punted Kiba up high into the air, before a clone appeared next to Kiba and hit him down to the original Naruto.

Naruto was going through hand seals before yelling out, " **Fire style: Great Abyssal Flare Jutsu** " The giant purple spiraling fire jutsu shot out from his hand engulfing Kiba.

When it cleared Kiba was on the floor, burned in multiple places, from Naruto's fists as well as that last jutsu.

As soon as the procter called the match in Naruto's favor, Naruto swayed, before he fell, his legs no longer able to hold his weight. Before he could hit the ground though, Kakashi caught him and walked him gently back up the stairs to watch the rest of the matches.

Naruto looked up to his sensei, "Guess I may have overdone it huh?"

Kakashi laughed merrily, "You may have Naruto, you may have, but you did win!"

Naruto nodded, "The crack he made about Hinata, made it personal, he pissed me off."

Kakashi laughed again and took Naruto to the top deck to get him some healing while they waited for the next round to start.

The next round was Shikamaru vs. Kin the girl from the sound team that had attacked them. Shikamaru grinned, this was the bitch that had hurt Hinata, his teammate, a girl that he saw as his sister, his best friend's girl, well not at the moment but still.

He jumped down into the ring and waited for the start to be called. As soon as the proctor yelled start Shikamaru had to dodge senbon needles that were thrown at him. He drew his staff and extended it while dodging, spinning it and deflecting the rest of the senbon that had come his way.

Shikamaru grinned, the girl had thrown senbon with bells on them, he knew this trick she would throw these with bells then some without bells mixed into the next round, he was ready for this. She threw the next set and he dodged them all, but then he heard a bell ring from behind him, he spun around to see where it was coming from.

He immediately saw the threads attached to several of the bells, he cursed turned back and spun his staff deflecting the senbon heading for him. He grinned, he wouldn't fall for that again. However he then found himself facing an army of Kin.

He cursed, genjutsu, he thought really quick about it as he was bombarded by senbon. He spun his staff not letting any of them through. He grinned as he sent his shadow along the thread catching Kin.

Her genjustu stopped as she couldn't move, caught in Shikamaru's shadow. He grinned he let the staff disappear into his storage seal, he pulled out a shuriken and threw it at her while she was forced to do the same. They both bent backwards and Kin hit her head on the wall knocking her flat out.

Shikamaru grinned and jumped back up to where Naruto and Kakashi were. Hinata was over with Kabuto, rubbing some of her homemade wound cream on some of his wounds.

Naruto was leaning against Kakashi still breathing hard from his fights and his wounds. He was barely able to keep himself conscious through the pain he was in. He wasn't sure what was going on, his body hurt so much. Too much, something was wrong, he didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell wasn't missing Hinata's fight. He had a bad feeling about it. The next fight was Tenten vs. Temari, Naruto sighed he had some time to figure out what was wrong with him. He let himself slide to the ground into a crossed legged meditation pose. He closed his eyes and went to his mindscape. Kurama was lying on the ground at the stream exhausted.

"Kurama what is going on with me?" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto, I have been trying to talk to you, but too tired, poison is coursing through your body, I have been fighting it since the forest, it started sometime after your fight with Orochimaru, that's why you are in so much pain. I am doing my best, but you need a hospital."

Naruto nodded sitting down next to her, "Kurama, I can't yet, I need you to keep it going until after Hinata's match, I have a bad feeling."

Kurama nodded, it is easier with you in here. In this pose focus your efforts and try to help. Focus on the poison and keep it from moving further into your muscles and paralyzing you."

Naruto nodded and sat next to her trying to help himself.

Outside of Naruto's mindscape Temari had wiped the floor with Tenten, it was not a good match up. Next Choji lost to Dosu in a humiliating defeat. Then Shino defeated Zaku, blowing his arms up with his bugs by clogging the holes in his sound device.

Next it was time for Hinata vs Neji. They both jumped down into the ring as Neji yelled at her trying to convince her to quit.

She looked up towards her team and saw Naruto meditating, he was in a lot of pain though. She could tell, she wasn't quite sure why he was still here.

Shikamaru yelled down to her, "Hinata, you can do this! Don't listen to that jackass! you know damn well the only reason Naruto is still here, is so he can be here for your win!"

Hinata grinned, he was right, plus Kabuto would be rooting for her, she looked up at him and saw him grin at her and nod.

She looked at Neji, "Neji I have to do this, I can't just give up. It is not my way!"

Neji glared at her and charged her when the proctor said go. Neji charged Hinata and the two threw palm strikes at eachother, Neji was the first to make a mistake as he over extended a little too much and Hinata jabbed his arm closing a chakra point. Neji jumped back and Hinata grinned confidently as she released the weight seals that she had on. She shot forward at Neji hitting him multiple times with palm strikes only for him to turn into a piece of metal from the railings.

Hinata cursed, "A substitution." She angled her head slightly to see him, he had jumped at her from her blind spot. He thrust a palm strike out at her and she twisted her torso out of the way, and using a throw Kakashi had taught her she grabbed his arm using his momentum to pound him into the ground. She jumped back and grinned. Neji got up and dusted himself off while smirking.

"Hinata, I am surprised, Kakashi has made you stronger, though not nearly strong enough. You will always be a weak main branch whore. It is your destiny. You can't fight fate."

Hinata shook her head and charged, she threw a palm strike but Neji grabbed her and pulled her in firing a palm strike into her stomach letting her fall back. She cringed as she slowly stood back up and coughed up blood before she jumped back.

Neji quickly followed striking hard, but Hinata was ready for him, she blocked everything she could, noticing that her strikes were doing no good, as soon as she would close a chakra point on him he would open it back up. She cursed and started to use the other forms of taijutsu she had learned from Naruto and Kakashi. She threw a punch but he blocked it and hit her chest again knocking her back. She coughed up more blood. She looked up determined though. She got into a new stance. It was similar to the gentle fist stance but different. It was her water fist stance. She sat there waiting for Neji to charge, he ran at her striking at her but she bent around him kicking his side and knocking him away. Neji was shocked, angry he charged again, but every strike he threw Hinata flowed around his strikes hitting him in different places around his body and she dodged every strike he threw fluid like water she looked unstoppable. She knocked him forward with a double palm strike to the back. Neji stumbled forward and looked at her in shock. She wasn't hitting him with enough chakra to actually damage him. She was taking pity on him. Now he was pissed. He turned and charged again. But again Hinata moved around his strikes flowing again around him. He couldn't hit her and every time he would miss she would strike him in another place sending a jolt into his body, she should have been releasing more chakra if she actually did he would be downed by now.

Neji cursed, she was right next to him, it was time to let loose his special weapon, he was saving this for a more important battle, but he had to show this bitch up.

He set up and started spinning, she was so close to him, this would do serious damage to her. " **Eight Trigrams: Rotation"** He yelled shooting chakra out of every chakra point while spinning. The chakra shot into Hinata like thousands of blades cutting across her as she shot away from him and impacted the wall creating a crater. She stumbled out of the crater and Neji was right there in front of her.

Neji snarled in disgust, she looked pitiful, she was bleeding in multiple places, blood coming down from her head, and her left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle.

Neji got into another stance, " **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"** Neji shot into her as he blasted her chakra points destroying her, he broke her left arm even more, he grinned a sick grin as it snapped. When the jutsu ended Hinata just stood there for a moment before coughing up blood and falling down.

Neji started walking away saying smugly to the proctor, "Call it, she won't be getting up."

However to his dismay, he heard her, "Neji, brother, I am not done yet, Do not turn your back on me." She struggled to her feet, as he charged her. Just as she stood he hit her with two more gentle fist attacks, striking her lungs.

Hinata dropped to her knees as she coughed up more blood, her entire jacket was soaked in her own blood at this point. Her arm was still bleeding profusely. Still she looked up at Neji defiantly as she struggled to her feet again.

Kakashi was gripping the railing tight, as was Shikamaru, this was brutal, they weren't sure if she would live through this, yet she kept it up, she refused to go down. Kakashi was so proud of her, yet so worried at the same time.

Hinata got to her feet again, only for Neji to strike her stomach with two palm strikes. She dropped again, and Neji again walked away.

The proctor was about to call it, when Hinata again climbed to her feet, she held her stomach with her right arm, her left arm hung useless next to her. Neji turned around and screamed at her to get on the ground. He was becoming irrational now.

Hinata was done though, she was limping forward. The proctor called the match over, but Neji was still charging. He aimed a shot at her heart.

Kabuto jumped over the railings heading to her, he couldn't let her die. He needed her for Orochimaru.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he disappeared. He reappeared in front of Hinata right as Nejo struck. Naruto took the strike in heart. He screamed in pain and coughed up blood, but he grabbed Neji's wrist and squeezed.

Neji screamed in pain as his wrist snapped.

Naruto growled at him, "If you ever try that again you piece of shit I will snap your fucking neck instead of your wrist."

Neji pulled a kunai, but was stopped by Kakashi throwing a kunai with pinpoint accuracy disarming him and then the Copy Ninja was on top of him, holding him by the neck his lightning blade ready to pierce through Neji, until Guy took Neji from him, knocking the boy unconscious. Guy apologized to everyone and disappeared with the boy.

Naruto turned to look at Hinata, Kabuto was already there healing her, he breathed a sigh of relief she would live.

Naruto then dropped to his knees holding his heart, as he faded into unconsciousness, going into cardiac arrest.

Please Read and review! I know it took longer to get to you than I thought but wasn't it worth the wait? Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 34

Jiraiya's Training.

Author's notes: Special thanks to Naruhinalover20, Danny vs a Month, Hypernova5.0, Rose Tiger, Dragofae24, Narhina, and nightwind83 for their reviews!

Naruto woke up the three days after almost dying, stopping a strike that was meant for Hinata's heart. Really it should not have done that much to him, but along with the poison and weakened state he had been in, the hit had almost ended his life. Naruto tried to sit up but couldn't there was a weight on his chest, he looked down and what he saw shocked him. Hinata was asleep on his chest, she clearly had been there for a while. He grinned and laid his head back down, he was so glad she was here with him and not off with Kabuto. He had saved her life because he loved her, and didn't want her to die, but at the same time he kind of hoped that she would come back to him, leave Kabuto, he did just take a lethal hit for her after all.

Him laying his head back however woke the girl up. She stirred and sat up looking around and saw Naruto laying there looking at her.

Hinata's eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. She did that a lot, he hated when she cried, he killed him inside when she did.

Hinata spoke first, "Why? Why do you keep giving yourself up for me?"

Naruto grinned gently at her, "Hinata, you know why."

Hinata's head dropped as she looked down at the floor. "Naruto you almost died. Again! How many times do I have to see you in here?"

Naruto looked at her seriously, "As many times as I have too, as long as it isn't you in here. I can take a hit better than you anyways. Thanks to Kurama."

Hinata glared at him, "Whatever. How do you feel by the way?"

Naruto grinned at her, this was his chance to make her laugh, "Well everything is fine, but my heart kind of aches for you." His smile got even larger, as she laughed at the silly line.

"Naruto, you're too silly!" She laughed out.

Naruto looked into her eyes, even after crying she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were perfect, he could look into them all day, he was lost in them now, that was when Kabuto walked in, clearing his throat and glaring at Naruto. Naruto glared right back at him as he started to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata, can I ask you for a favor?" Kabuto asked her.

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded, "Of course Kabuto."

Kabuto grinned hugging her, "I came to ask you to help me train. You being a Hyuuga, well I wanted to see if you would help me, I may have to fight Neji at some point this tournament."

Naruto's ears perked up, "What are the brackets? Who am I fighting?"

Kabuto rolled his eyes at the boy, it was after Hinata had turned to look at Naruto though so she didn't see the eye roll, "You are fighting Neji in the first round. Next is Me against a rain ninja, then Gaara against Dosu. Then Shino vs Kankuro. Shikamaru is fighting Temari, while Sasuke actually drew the by in the first round. So if you manage to beat Neji, the genius of the Hyuuga clan, you will go up against me, then Gaara. Then most likely Sasuke. But I assure you there's no way you get past the first two rounds."

Naruto growled, this guy really pissed him off. He was about to tell the prick to fuck off when Jiraiya and Kakashi walked in.

Kakashi grinned at them all and said, "Hinata, Kabuto, we need to speak to Naruto alone for a few minutes."

The two grinned and walked out, Hinata telling Kabuto she would in fact help him prepare for the exams.

Naruto looked at the two curiously, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jiraiya laughed, "No! Not at all, we just wanted to talk to you regarding your training, and it involves your heritage which is still an S rank secret and they don't get to know for now. We are going on a training trip, we leave in about an hour. It will just be me, Kakashi, and you, oh and Itachi and Hanara have agreed to help a little. We have decided that it is time for us to teach you your father's two best jutsus. The Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God technique. But we can't do this in the village. We don't want anyone to know that you are learning these techniques, and you shouldn't need them to win against Neji, you will need it if you fight Gaara though I feel like. Naruto, you are going to win this tournament, make Chuunin, then if you want us too we will announce your heritage."

Naruto smirked, finally he was going to learn his dad's legacy jutsus. He was stoked, "Right sounds fun."

Kakashi grinned, this was going to be fun, "Well get up, go get packed and meet us at the front gate."

Naruto nodded and got up, he changed and jumped out the window. Naruto created clones and sent them to his house, he went to find Hinata.

It irked him to realize she was at Kabuto's apartment, he knocked on the door and waited.

Kabuto opened the door, "What do you want, we are busy in here."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "I need a word with Hinata please."

Hinata walked to the door, her face flushed and her hair slightly a mess. Naruto gritted his teeth as he realized they had been making out, "Hinata can you step outside with me, I need to tell you something important, can we take a walk. I don't mean to interrupt, it won't take long."

Kabuto sighed, and shook his head, "Whatever man." He walked back into his apartment as Hinata nodded, she brushed her hair out a little, making it presentable and walked outside with Naruto.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be out of the hospital yet, what's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, I am leaving the village for the next couple weeks, Kakashi and Jiraiya are taking me to train me with some super high secret jutsus. So I will be gone until the start of the third exam."

Hinata nodded and she dropped her head, "Oh, I was kind of hoping to spend time with you this month and train a little with you as well. You are my best friend and I miss training with you. It has been rocky for us lately."

Naruto nodded, it had indeed been hard for him, seeing her with Kabuto sucked.

Hinata realized what he was thinking about and it saddened her, "Naruto, I'm sorry you had to see that, with Kabuto, I know how you feel about me, I really, I almost wish things were different. I wish the things that had happened between us didn't happen."

Naruto nodded, "It's my fault, don't be sorry. I am the one that drove you to him. Just, Hinata be careful please. I still have a bad feeling about him. I love you Hinata, I don't want to see you hurt again."

Hinata nodded as Naruto turned and walked away from her. He went to see Shikamaru before leaving. He didn't notice the tear fall from Hinata's eyes, the eyes Naruto loved so much.

Naruto met Jiraiya, Kakashi and his clones at the gate as they walked out. Jiraiya pulling out rubber balls and showing Naruto the first step of the Rasengan. Naruto created a few clones to help while they walked.

When they finally got to their training spot, the two had Naruto create 2 thousand clones, Kakashi showing him how to do a first part of the Flying Thunder God. Naruto had 1 thousand clones working on the Rasnegan and the other thousand working on the Flying Thunder God. He himself doing workouts with the two legendary ninja, pushing himself to the very limit.

Naruto was had just finished day twelve of this hellish training. He was pushed to exhaustion every single day, but he had become 5 times as strong as he had previously been, and 5 times faster as well. The weight on his weight seals was up to astronomical levels after going through Jiraiya and Kakashi's training. These two were insane, Naruto had the Rasengan down, and the Flying Thunder God was going to take about another day to master. That was when Itachi got there. Itachi showing him how to fight a full fledged Uchiha, while Kakashi was still helping Naruto with his Flying Thunder God technique, the biggest problem with the technique was how much chakra it took for him to use the technique. A couple days later and Naruto had the Flying Thunder God down, as well as his sword skills had climbed astronomically under Itachi's tutoring, as well as his hand to hand. At this rate Naruto felt like he could put up a fight with anyone. The second week of training ended and Naruto was now learning another one of his dad's jutsu, a time space barrier. It effectively could create a hole in space and teleport whatever went through it to another area. Keeping the same large scale physical training regime while doing this. It took him five days to get the barrier down, then spent the last three days refining all of his skills with clones and getting faster with hand seals. They then headed back to Konoha.

Two weeks into the month break, Kabuto had been training with Hinata the whole time. He got a message from Orochimaru. It read: Kabuto, I am pulling you out. Execute your mission and pull out. I am not strong enough to fight the Third Hokage, after all the damage done to me by Itachi. With Jiraiya, and Itachi around watching for me, it doesn't make sense. All sound forces are being called off as well.

Kabuto burned the letter immediately and turned to his door, which he had heard a knock at. It was Hinata. He let her in and enveloped her in a hug, kissing her just like he normally would.

"Hinata, we are taking a break from training today, I know this perfect place to have a picnic it is at a lake outside the village. Go get your stuff ready and I will pack a picnic basket."

Hinata nodded grinning big, this was going to be romantic and fun. She headed out as he made the food.

They met at the village gate and notified the guards that they were going out of the village for a picnic. The guards let them go marking down that they were leaving the village.

They got to the lake after about 10 minutes of travelling. Hinata gasped it was gorgeous.

They set up the picnic blanket and sat down. Hinata sat in Kabuto's lap as the two talked and laughed together. Finally they broke out the food, Hinata taking her sandwich and eating it. It was good, Kabuto went out of his way to get food this good.

Then as if things couldn't get any better Kabuto brought out a Cinnamon bun. Hinata's favorite she smiled blushing as she ate it. When she finished the two continued to sit there as they talked. Hinata started feeling weird though. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

She looked at Kabuto, "I don't feel so good Kabuto."

Kabuto laughed an evil laugh, "That would be the drugs I snuck into the cinnamon bun that you ate."

Hinata was shocked, she tried to stand but dropped to her knees, "W-What are you talking about Kabuto?"

Kabuto laughed, "You didn't think I actually like you. It was all a mission to abduct you. You pitiful weak little bitch."

Hinata stood this time and tried to run away, but Kabuto appeared next to her and rammed her into a tree. He pinned her hands to the tree with kunai. Hinata screamed in pain as the Kunai rammed through her hands, snapping bones as they went.

Kabuto laughed and grabbed her face. She was trying to fade but it wasn't working. The last thing she heard before she passed out was Kabuto saying, "I really hope that didn't hurt you that much, because your future is going to be filled with a lot more pain than this. You can trust me about that."

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Special thanks to Naruhinalover20 for giving me the line about Naruto's heart aching for Hinata!


	35. Chapter 35

Thus chapter was taken down please pm me if you would like to read it anyways


	36. Chapter 36

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 36

Author's Notes: Special thanks to DragoFae24, and rose tiger, Naruhinalover20, Danny vs A Month, luisdox, and thor94, for their reviews.

Kabuto threw Hinata into the cell locked it and explained to the woman in there the instructions. She was to heal Hinata and take care of her. He then walked away.

Hinata didn't get up, she didn't move as the woman walked over to her.

"It's okay, don't move I am going to heal you." The woman started to heal her before turning her over to her back and healing her front.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the woman. She was older than Hinata, about in her 40's yet still gorgeous, she had long read hair and violet eyes. She smiled at Hinata and it was a beautiful smile. The woman was giving off a kind vibe.

"Oh my, they really did a number on you didn't they?" The woman asked her.

Hinata didn't respond just looked down.

The woman sighed, "Alright, what's your name?"

Again Hinata gave no response.

"Look, we are going to be cellmates for a while, it's not a great life by any means. It is painful, it is going to suck. But we can make the both of it. I will be here for you. So what is your name sweetheart?"

Hinata looked up at her, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. What is yours?"

The woman shrugged, "To tell you the truth I don't remember anything from my past life, before being stuck in here about 16 years ago. I have been a slave, and testing subject since then, I am called 9 I don't know why that number but it is clearly to keep me from feeling I am actually a person."

Hinata nodded and tried to lift herself up only to yelp in pain and drop back to the ground. The woman shook her head, "Don't try to move yet. I still have a lot of healing to do. Why don't you try to sleep, we can talk more when you wake up. It is going to take me a while to heal you."

Hinata nodded and laid her head back on the ground thinking about Naruto. She thought about how stupid she had been. She was likely never going to see him again, she would never be able to apologize for what she had done to him. She hated herself for falling for this. Finally the pain pushed her over the edge and she passed out with tears rolling down her cheek.Naruto walked into the gate and was immediately summoned to the Hokage's office. He walked into the office and was asked for the update on his training. Naruto told the old man what he had accomplished and the old Sarutobi sighed.

...

"Naruto there is something I have to tell you." The old man told the boy.

Naruto was immediately worried, "What happened?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "Hinata Hyuuga has been kidnapped and taken from the village."

Naruto was shocked, "W-what? When? How?"

Hiruzen sighed again, "She was taken about two weeks ago. There was very little sign of her, we know she was impaled at some point, her blood was found on a tree outside of the village. Kabuto was with her, it would seem that he is the kidnapper."

Naruto was pissed his heart just took a huge shock. He was struggling with his anger, until Kakashi hugged him.

"It's okay Naruto there is nothing you could have done. We will get her back." Kakashi said then turned to Hiruzen, "Where has she been taken?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "I don't know. We have no further information. Naruto I need you to report to the Hyuuga complex immediately."

Naruto looked at him, "Why the hell do I need to do that?"

Hiruzen gave him a look, "Hiashi Hyuuga has asked to see you. He is Hinata's father, on top of that I am telling you too."

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a whirl of wind. He appeared at the entrance to the Hyuuga complex and walked in.

The gaurds walked him in and showed him to Hiashi's office. Naruto walked in and bowed to the man, following protocol for the situation.

"Lord Hiashi you summoned me?" Naruto addressed the man.

The man nodded and motioned for Naruto to sit, "Naruto Uzumaki. It is nice to actually meet a hero like yourself."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man and he continued, "Naruto I am the head of one of the most important clans in the village, I know what you are, I also know who you are. Your father was a good friend of mine. I know you don't think highly of me Naruto, after what happened between myself and my daughter." Hiashi got up and activated seals in the room making sure they could not be spied on. "Naruto I want you to understand, this clan is currently run by the elders. I had no control in not training Hinata. I was told to abandon her teachings due to her being inadequate in the style. It was not of my own choosing Naruto. In fact it killed me to do so."

Naruto continued to stare at him and Hiashi continued, "As you know my daughter was kidnapped. We don't know who did it but we will find out and I will do my absolute best to get her back. Even if it kills me, but I will need your help in a couple aspects."

Naruto nodded, "What could you possibly need me for?"

Hiashi nodded, "Naruto as you know my daughter was quite smitten for you before that bastard Kabuto jumped in and ruined things, I am confident she will eventually go back to being smitten with you if we ever do get her back. Understand Naruto I have to look into the future moves ahead if we are to make this work. Before your parents died we were going to conjoin our clans, Via you and Hinata. Minato and I made an agreement, that Hinata would be promised to you, in reality though we only did it as a way to fend off the elders of my clan. Had Hinata found actual love or you for that matter we would have called it off. We only arranged it to help the both of you out in the long run. Now we can keep that arrangement once you are acknowledged by the public as your father's son. You have to win the exams though. If you do not win the exams it is all moot. The elders will not accept you as a suitor for her. Naruto, for her you have to win these exams, you cannot lose. When you bring Hinata back, things will happen in the clan. I will be depending on you for help. I cannot reveal what or how but I will let you know when the time comes. For now you have to win."

Naruto nodded, his respect for Hiashi skyrocketing as the man had just humbled himself to Naruto. Hiashi then let Naruto excuse himself and Naruto headed to the stadium with a new resolve. He was going to be first up and he had to win. Anything short and even if he saved Hinata he would not be able to have her.

Naruto arrived at the Stadium and walked in, more focused than ever. He and the other contestants gathered into the center and were told the rules. They all nodded and headed up to the top, all except for Neji and Naruto.

Naruto looked at Neji, "You hurt Hinata, you almost killed her. I'm going to kick your ass."

Neji laughed, "You can't even touch me! You are almost as pitiful as that bitch Hinata you saved. Although it was for nothing. She is gone, and good riddance, she was a terrible heiress, weak and pitiful."

Naruto glared at him not saying a word, but releasing his weight seals.

The proctor said go, and Naruto disappeared from view. He reappeared behind Neji and kicked only for Neji to block, "You will have to try harder to beat me weakling."

Naruto grinned as he pulled out his sword Kitsune. He grinned and jumped back, as soon as he landed he swung his sword after channeling wind chakra through it. The blast of wind was huge, Neji had no chance to block it or dodge. At least that was what Naruto had thought. Neji started spinning and emitting chakra from his chakra points. " **Rotation!"** the blast of wind dissipated and Naruto frowned. Neji ran forward and got into another position " **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms** " Naruto grinned as Neji ran forward stabbing with his fingers he went through the entire technique but Naruto blocked every strike, striking Neji's pressure points as he blocked. Neji stepped back and dropped to his knees.

Naruto grinned as he turned and did a roundhouse kick to Neji's face. Neji flew across the stadium before landing.

Neji climbed to his feet cursing, "What the fuck was that?"

Naruto laughed, "I'm faster than you, even when you use that technique. I blocked and countered every time you struck at me. It was easy really. You are slow."

Neji was furious and charged towards Naruto again throwing palm strikes. Naruto grinned and blocked every strike.

"I found out some about you Neji, you think because you are so strong and marked into the branch family anyways that destiny is against you that fate says you are strong and others are weak. Well destiny said I would never make it this far. Fate told me i could never beat a genius like you. But Neji I said FUCK FATE!" With that Naruto landed a haymaker and launched Neji away. Naruto appeared next to him and hammer fisted him down into the ground. A crater formed and Naruto had his sword to Neji's neck. The proctor called the match and Naruto sheathed his sword. He offered Neji a hand up, "Neji, Hinata loved you, she begged me to talk to you a while ago, to show you that your bullshit destiny spiel is just that. Neji I am hated by everyone in the village, that is my destiny to be hated. To be a monster, I said to hell to that. I made it my mission to protect everyone. I will be the Hokage, even though I was dead last in my class. I am here standing next to you the rookie of the year and having beat you. Fate is bullshit. Think on it. Oh and if you ever insult Hinata like that again, I won't be holding back. Understand?"

Neji nodded and shook his hand, "You truly are impressive Naruto. Good luck in this tournament."

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	37. Chapter 37

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 37

Author's notes: First off special thanks to Danny vs A Month, Naruhinalover20, Mikyapixie, nightwind83, and rose tiger for their reviews. Also special thanks to neostardustdragon101 for his pm and ideas, also go check out his story Yugioh GXD Arashi it is a Naruto and Yugioh crossover that he has obviously put a lot of work into, very interesting set up. Also check out Code-digi-gx Shippuden, a crossover between yugioh Naruto, Code Geass, Digimon, and Yu Yu Hakusho. Another story with an interesting premise and a lot of work put into it.

 **Read and Review Please!**

Naruto jumped up into the participant box and walked over to Shikamaru and the two did a bro hug and Naruto nodded for Shikamaru to follow him. The shadow user followed him down the stairs and down the hallway.

"Whats up Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"You heard about Hinata right?" Naruto asked him.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, I am just as upset about it."

Naruto nodded, "I have to get her back Shikamaru, but first I have to win this tournament, so that if I ever get her back I can have her. If I don't win this the Hyuugas will never accept me as a possible suitor."

Shikamaru nodded, "Makes sense, so what is the plan after the exam?"

Naruto put his head in his hand, "I don't know Shikamaru, all I can think of are the horrors she is going through. That bastard Kabuto, how could we let him take her. I should have fucking been here. Maybe I could have stopped him."

Shikamaru placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "There was nothing you could have done man, they went on a date outside the village. It's not like you could have followed them out and joined them on their date."

Naruto nodded, "I know. I just wish she was here. I am going to save her Shikamaru. If I have to invade a foreign nation and kill everyone there I will get her back."

Shikamaru grinned, "You won't be alone in that endeavor."

Naruto grinned as the two walked back up to the participant's box.

The announcer was saying something for the tournament. "It appears the participant Dosu has dropped out, meaning we will put Shino Aburame against Gaara next, and Sasuke Uchiha will have to fight Kankuro of the Sand. Will Shino and Gaara come to the arena please?"

Shina jumped into the ring as Gaara did the same. The two started their fight by Shino sending bugs at Gaara. The bugs crawled through the sand only to be crushed. Shino cursed as he sent more bugs, this was not his match. Gaara was not going to be possible to beat. He put up a good fight but he and his bugs weren't fast enough to beat Gaara. After a few more minutes Shino put his hand up and called a quits, "I won't sacrifice any more of my hive to lose this battle. It is clearly one I cannot win." With that Shino jumped out of the arena and into the stands to watch with Ino and Choji.

The next match was supposed to be the rain ninja but he got a pass because Kabuto didn't show up, not much of a surprise Naruto thought that bastard wouldn't have the balls to show up here after taking Hinata. Naruto growled at the thought. The next match was Temari vs. Shikamaru.

Shikamaru wanted nothing to do with this battle she was fierce and experienced but he knew he could beat her. It was Sasuke he was worried about, "Oh well best not to worry about that now." He thought and jumped down onto the ground.  
Temari jumped down as well and opened her fan. The procter yelled go and Temari started with a swing of her fan at him. the wind sliced at him and he dodged by jumping to the side. He took out some kunai and threw them at her but she deflected them with ease using a blast of wind. Shikamaru frowned and she started sending wind attacks at him. Shikamaru started dodging and juking jumping around her trying to get away from her wind attacks.  
Then out of nowhere he charged her and she smiled and started sending horizontal wind blades at him. He slid under two of them only for the next one to be aimed lower. He dug his heel into the ground causing his body to come up off the ground and used his other leg to jump up over the blast only to see another one aimed right at him. He spun his body horizontal and dodged the blade but only barely. He started doing hand seals in mid air landed in a kneel and yelled Shadow spikes jutsu and sent spikes of shadow at the blonde as they tore through the ground she dodged only to the right which Shikamaru expected and sent a shadow at her but using her fan she swung it in midair at the ground causing her to be propelled to the right even farther and out of the range of the shadow. She smirked before sending more blades of wind at him. He started dodging again before throwing 10 kunai with exploding tags into the ground they exploded and dust filled the arena. Shikamaru hid in the trees and Temari swung her fan hard and dispersed all of the dust. She figured he was in the trees thinking up a plan or making a trap.  
She decided not to let him and with a huge swing and decimated all of the trees but to her surprise Shikamaru wasn't there. Instead Shikamaru was using his Shadow walking technique using the Shadows around the stadium walls to be unseen he got behind Temari and sent his shadow at her. It caught her and he came out of his hiding and smirked he told her to surrender but she defiantly said no so Shikamaru walked her to the wall and classically banged her head into the wall knocking her out. Shikamaru was announced the winner and jumped back up to the box. Naruto congratulated him high fiving and then getting serious.

"Shikamaru, I have to fight Gaara soon, it won't be an easy fight. If you can beat Sasuke great, but I really need you to weaken him, I'm not so sure I can make it through this round and beat Sasuke if he is at full strength. Oh and Shikamaru, if I don't beat Gaara and you beat Sasuke forfeit immediately. You can't beat Gaara, he will kill you."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded as Sasuke beat Kankuro with ease as soon as he shot past his puppet and planted a kunai against his neck.

The match was called and Sasuke moved up. Naruto sighed it was his turn to face a monster.

The two ninja jumped down and Gaara already looked crazy. The procter said go and the two went at it. Gaara started the fight by throwing sand shuriken and slivers at the blonde but Naruto dodged them with ease and retaliated by throwing his own kunai at Gaara. The red head's sand came up and blocked it though. Naruto frowned this was going to be difficult but he had a plan of sorts anyway, he needed Gaara to be weakened and get his sand weak enough to deliver a final blow.  
He went through hand seals and yelled **"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"** and 50 shadow clones appeared. They went straight into action going through hand seals and yelling out their separate jutsus. Fireballs, blades of wind, lightning darts and explosive kunai were sent after Gaara. When the smoke cleared, the redhead had undergone a transformation, he had two large arms made of sand and he was pissed. He charged Naruto and sent sand bullets everywhere. He destroyed most of Naruto's clones but hadn't found the real one yet and he was getting angrier and angrier.

He screamed, "Where are you Uzumaki! I will find you and mother will have your blood!"  
Naruto appeared behind Gaara and yelled, "As you wish!" as he went through hand seals, " **Fire Style: Firewall Jutsu**!" then to further the attack he went through more hand seals lightning fast and yelled " **Wind Style :Gust**!" and pushed his hands at the firewall pushing it into Gaara the the rest of the clones that Gaara hadn't destroyed threw explosive tags at him.  
The explosion that followed was massive and when the dust finally cleared in Gaara's place was a giant dome of sand and an eye appeared at the top of the arena.

"This must be his ultimate defense" Naruto thought. He grinned, perfect time to try one of his new attacks. He ran to the wall of the arena and when he reached the top he jumped up and created a clone. The clone grabbed his hand and spun him around before throwing him higher up he created another clone and started gathering chakra in his right hand, the new clone grabbed his left hand and twisted him around with the momentum he had and threw him at Gaara as hard as he could.  
Naruto flew at Gaara, in his right hand he held a blue orb of chakra. As he closed in a spike of sand shoots up at his chest, he rolls left bringing the orb with him trying to escape the sand, but he isn't quick enough. The sand spear stabs through his left arm, but he keeps going. Rasengan! yelled the blonde as he shoved the glowing orb of spinning chakra into the dome of sand.  
Dust clouded the stadium as Naruto fell to his knees, holding his left arm. It was bleeding and bad, but he wasn't worried, he was exhausted.  
All of a sudden a roar is heard and the dust is swept out of the stadium into the air to reveal a giant sand racoon, with an unconscious Gaara on his head. The giant sand demon thrusted its arm at Naruto in an attempt to kill him. Naruto, knowing there was little he could do braced himself for impact.

Suddenly a pair of arms raps around him and the clone that has thrown him pulls him out of the way. Naruto cursed and stood up, "Hey Kurama could I get some chakra please? An insane sand demon is trying to kill me I need some help!"

Naruto grinned as he felt his body regenerate with chakra and he wipes the blood from his arm onto his fingers goes through handsigns and yelled " **Summoning Jutsu!"**

The arena filled with smoke and Naruto appeared atop an enormous toad. "Gamabunta, I'm sorry I summoned you, but I have a major problem. As you can see there is a giant sand raccoon and I can't beat it on my own, especially with the amount of chakra I have left." Naruto told the giant toad.  
Gamabunta nodded and said, "Very well, just don't make this a habit right now we will learn to fight together, but you have not yet earned the status to call on me any time you want."  
Naruto nodded and replied, "Alright, well let's do this!" with that Gamabunta charged but was forced to dodge due to the glob of sand that was shot at him. This continued for a couple minutes as Naruto thought up a plan. It was quite simple he was going to, in a moment where the sand demon was distracted and couldn't see him, switch with a clone and sneak around and attack from behind. Hopefully get to Gaara and wake him up and end the fight.  
But as we all know plans don't always work out and Naruto switched with the clone only to be slammed into a wall when the demon swept him away with his arm. The demon then turned on Naruto, only to be blasted with a giant ball of water from Gamabunta.

The demon turned back around and charged Gamabunta. Naruto slowly got out of a crack in the wall to see Gamabunta throw the sand demon onto the ground. The demon got up and send blasts of wind at the giant toad. Naruto rushed over to the demon and jumped up on his back. Dodging sand spears simultaneously he ran up the back of the sand demon and was about to reach Gaara and wake him up, when out of nowhere a sand spear stabbed him from behind, one when straight through his right leg, another through his right arm, and two through his back. the sand then wrapped around him and grabbed onto him ensuring he could not reach the sleeping Gaara. Naruto cried out in pain, but refused to stop. He pushed chakra into his left hand and yelled " **Lightning style: Spark Darts** " (One of the jutsus he learned from Jiraiya and Kakashi) and five sparks flew from his fingertips and hit Gaara waking him up.  
The demon screamed in horror. "No!" As he disappeared. Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground, After they hit the ground Naruto pushed himself up, he was covered in blood, and wounds. He walked over to Gaara, who was unable to get up.

Naruto bent over and offered him a hand. Gaara looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked him.

Naruto panting trying to catch his breath replied, "That was a great fight, and I have never actually met someone like me, I want to be your friend. Here take my hand and let me help you to the healing room here."

Gaara looked at him in shock but nodded and took Naruto's hand, no one had ever wanted to be his friend.

As they were walking Naruto helping Gaara out of the Arena, Gaara asked him, "What did you mean like you?"

Naruto laughed, "Well we both have tailed beasts in us, and I am guessing you were treated like shit because of it just like me."

Gaara nodded and they continued to walk, "Naruto that girl that was on your team, where is she. I noticed how she seemed to feel about you, so why isn't she here?"

Naruto frowned instantly, "Hinata, she was kidnapped by that guy Kabuto. No one knows why or who had him kidnap her but she is gone."

Gaara cursed, "Naruto, I am so sorry but I know who has her. We were supposed to invade with the sound ninjas, Orochimaru lead them, Kabuto works for Orochimaru."

Naruto was shell shocked, "Are you sure?"

Gaara nodded, "I was supposed to go demon mode like I did and destroy the village my orders from Orochimaru always came from Kabuto."

Naruto cursed, "This is not good, Gaara you and your siblings are going to be held because of this, just answer all of their questions and you will be fine. Answer only to Jiraiya and the Third Hokage. They will treat you fairly. Also, if a woman named Anko asks you questions answer them immediately and be nice about it, she is one scary lady, I will also have Jiraiya look at your seal. I know for a fact he can make it better and make it so you can sleep without Shukaku taking over."

Gaara nodded and thanked Naruto, no one had ever shown him such kindness. and Naruto was an enemy yet still showed this kindness.

Naruto set Gaara down on the bed then did a hand seal and disappeared in a flash appearing next to The Hokage and Jiraiya, he told them what Gaara had told him and the Hokage called ANBU to get Anko and take her to Gaara. Also to take the Sand siblings into custody for the time being.

Please read and Review! This was a fun chapter. What is Anko going to do when she finds out Orochimaru is holding her precious student? Find out next time!


	38. Chapter 38

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 38

Author's Notes: Special thanks to DragoFae24, Danny vs A Month, Naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, neostardustdragon101 and Narhina For their reviews!

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

The next fight was Sasuke vs. Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed, he knew he would have to fight hard if Naruto was going to have a chance at beating Sasuke. Shikamaru had to give Naruto the necessary time to recover enough to beat Sasuke. Naruto, his best friend, was counting on him. And from the sound of it Hinata counted on it as well, her eventual happiness anyways. Shikamaru jumped down into the ring and Sasuke jumped down as well.

"Why don't you just go ahead and give up, you know you can't beat me Shikamaru." Sasuke told him.

Shikamaru laughed, "Don't be so sure Sasuke. I have been training with Naruto you know, the guy that can beat you like a drum."

Sasuke growled and charged at Shikamaru, Shikamaru drew his staff and extended it spinning it and deflecting the shuriken Sasuke threw at him. Shikamaru spun the staff in front of him as he retreated blocking all of Sasuke's kunai strikes. Finally Shikamaru turned and lowered his grip on the staff swinging it hard and swept at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke jumped over it, but Shikamaru kept spinning and fired another shot at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke caught the staff with the kunai but shot over to the side. Landing and sliding before going through hand seals " **Fire-style: Fireball Jutsu"** Sasuke yelled as he spit a giant ball of fire at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru spun his staff and channeled his earth chakra into it and plunged it down into the ground. An earth wall spread from around the staff. The fireball hit dead center and the edges of the wall blew off but Shikamaru was fine behind it.

Shikamaru sent his shadow out from behind the wall but Sasuke saw it coming and jumped back away from it throwing kunai at Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru canceled his jutsu and spun the staff one handed blocking the kunai and twisted throwing a kunai with an explosive note on it. Sasuke disappeared from view and Shikamaru cursed. He couldn't see the boy, he was going almost as fast as Naruto at his top speed. Shikamaru squinted and caught a glimpse of Sasuke coming at him. He started spinning his staff going through a kata as if he was not even fighting an opponent. The point was so that Sasuke couldn't hit him if he couldn't get close enough due to the bo staff. Shikamaru guessing where Sasuke would be and spinning his staff in such a way that he tried to hit Sasuke. Finally he guessed right and struck Sasuke as he sped around sending him blasting into a wall. Shikamaru jumped into the air stabbing his staff at Sasuke as he came down. Sasuke dodged to the side and Shikamaru's staff impaled into the stadium. Shikamaru immediately spun around the staff landing on it, dodging the kick Sasuke threw.

Sasuke jumped back and started to throw kunai again.

Shikamaru cursed and channeled earth chakra into his hand hitting the wall cracking it and his staff dropped out of the wall. Shikamaru landed and spun the staff deflecting the kunai.

They both stopped staring each other down and sizing each other up. Shikamaru was breathing hard. Sasuke was good, really good. Not on Naruto's level. But definitely above his own. Sasuke drew two more kunai and rushed in. Shikamaru got into a defensive stance. He kicked his staff up blocking the first strike and sending a kick at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked and spun into a leg sweep. Shikamaru stopped it with his staff and switched his grip, spinning and swinging at Sasuke like a baseball bat. Sasuke caught it on his kunais but was still shot awak. Shikamaru sent his shadow after him and almost caught him before Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Shikamaru firing a fireball at him.

Shikamaru cursed spinning his staff at a high speed. He beat the fire ball blocking it by spinning it away but was still shot backwards. He planted his staff into the ground anchoring himself and sliding to a stop. His hands were burnt a little on that one. Sasuke charged at him and started attacking full force on Shikamaru. Shikamaru was spinning his staff as fast as he could, fending of the strikes the best he could, but he was being overwhelmed. He couldn't keep this up and he wasn't sure how Sasuke could.

Shikamaru jumped back far, he spun and brought the staff around stopping Sasuke from getting close as Shikamaru slowly backed away, breathing hard.

Sasuke grinned going through hand seals as electricity. " **Chidori"** Sasuke rushed forward, Shikamaru was unable to even see him as he ran. Shikamaru timed it and knew Sasuke would be aiming for his chest. He spun his staff down right as Sasuke was an inch from his chest. He hit Sasuke's arm forcing it down and too the side but it wasn't enough as Sasuke's hand scraped down Shikamaru's side and blew a hole into his side. Shikamaru dropped down, holding his side.

"What the fuck man, why would you try to fucking kill me." Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke just grunted at him and placed a kunai to his neck.

Shikamaru yielded and the match was called.

The proctor walked out and said, "Now there will be a 30 minute break before the final."

The crowd all got up to get concessions and use the restroom as Naruto appeared next to Shikamaru, lifting him up and helping him to the hospital area.

Shikamaru got wrapped up in gauze and said he would be fine for the moment so he could watch the last fight.

"Sorry I couldn't hold him off longer Naruto." Shikamaru told his best friend.

Naruto laughed, "You kidding? That was a great fight! Really spectacular, you have gotten great with that staff of yours."

Shikamaru nodded his thanks before Naruto got serious.

"Shikamaru, Gaara knew who took Hinata, it isn't good." Naruto told his friend.

Shikamaru sighed, "Who has her?"

Naruto sighed, "Orochimaru has her. One of the Sannin, he is on a level with Jiraiya and Itachi. He is known as being a sadist and experiment on people. He tortures them."

Shikamaru's eyes went wide, "N-no. You can't be serious."

Naruto nodded before getting up, "Shikamaru it's bad, if we ever do find her she will not be the same. She is going through hell right now. Of that I have no doubt."

Shikamaru nodded, still shell shocked.

They got up and walked out of the room, heading back to the stadium, The next fight would be big.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	39. Chapter 39

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 39

Author's notes special thanks to Danny vs A Month, Luisdox, Naruhinalover20, and nightwind83.

Naruto walked into the ring and took a deep breath, he still wasn't at 100% but he knew that he could still win, especially as well as Shikamaru had fought. He looked across from him at Sasuke. The boy activated his Sharingan and charged at Naruto. Sending kunai at him. Naruto dodged the kunai and sent his own Sasuke's way. Naruto met Sasuke's charge and they met each other right arms raised and clashed together. A shockwave went out around them as they started trading fists. Naruto ducked into a leg sweep as Sasuke jumped over it and swung an ax kick down at Naruto, Naruto blocked it with both hands crossed over and lifted knocking Sasuke off balance. Sasuke back flipped out of it. Throwing kunai at Naruto mid air.

Naruto spun out of the way and threw his own kunai at the bastard. Sasuke knocked them out of the air and went through hand seals, " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

The fireball sped at Naruto for the blonde to do hand seals then hold up a tri-pronged Kunai. A time space barrier spread out, the fire ball going through it. Naruto threw the kunai behind Sasuke and went through more hand seals. The kunai opened up the barrier behind Sasuke and the fireball shot through and into Sasuke.

Sasuke turned into a log using the substitution jutsu and appeared behind Naruto throwing a roundhouse kick. Naruto spun and blocked the kick but was sent flying backwards from the force. Sasuke followed up with a volley of kunai at the blonde.

Naruto created a clone who grabbed his arm and threw him out of the way. Coming down Naruto went through hand seals and yelled, " **Wind style: vacuum bullet."**

A bullet of pure wind shot at Sasuke, as he jumped out of the way only to find another five coming at him. He continued to dodge and dodge until Naruto appeared next to him, hitting him with a haymaker in the face, he then flipped over Sasuke using his own shoulder to propel him into the air.

Naruto turned over while in the air upside down and finished his hand seals, " **Fire style: Great Abyssal Flare Jutsu!"** A purple flame curled out of Naruto's hand and grew exploding into Sasuke, who again substituted out from it. Sasuke appeared on the other side of the stadium and blinked, a third tomao forming in his Sharingan eyes. He grinned this was going to be a new match now. He sped forward everything much slower now that he had advanced his sharingan. Naruto threw a punch but Sasuke saw it coming a mile away and ducked under it, slamming his fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed up blood and shot away like a rocket, crashing through one of the few still standing trees and into the wall.

" _ **Kit, be careful, he just unlocked a new level of his sharingan, he will be able to read any movement you make."**_ Kurama told Naruto as he slid down the way.

Naruto sent his thanks to Kurama and got up. He thought about Hinata, the party she threw for him, how amazing it all had been, the moonlight shining into her eyes as she looked up at him.

Naruto growled and disappeared from sight, "You may be able to see me Sasuke, but it wont matter if you can't move fast enough to catch up."

Naruto reappeared crashing down an Ax kick on Sasuke, he blocked it but only barely as Naruto disappeared again, reappearing in front of Sasuke throwing a haymaker. Again Sasuke blocked it and sent sent a kick at Naruto. It was to no avail as Naruto was already gone and back again cross punting at Sasuke's head with as much force as he could manage.

Sasuke got his hands up to block in time but shot across the arena.

Naruto reappeared in front of him again, this time grabbing him and throwing him into the wall before punching him multiple times.

Sasuke looked him in the eye and put Naruto into a quick genjutsu, not a hard one to break out of but it gave Sasuke enough time to get Naruto to drop him and jump away before sending multiple kunai into Naruto's back.

Kurama sent a pulse of chakra into Naruto breaking him out of the genjutsu. Naruto growled and gathered chakra into himself before shooting it out of his body, shooting the kunai out of his back. He turned to look at Sasuke and saw the boy was breathing hard.

Naruto frowned, he could not keep going at that speed, it was taking too much out of his body.

Naruto sat there and breathed calmly letting Kurama's chakra flow into his back and partially heal it. When she was done Naruto shot at Sasuke and the two started trading blows again, without Naruto's added speed however Sasuke was winning. Sasuke kicked at Naruto for Naruto to catch it and Sasuke planted his other foot into Naruto's face kicking off of him as Naruto stumbled back. Sasuke grinned in midair he threw multiple kunai stabbing into Naruto's feet pinning him there.

Naruto growled in pain, but before he could reach down and free himself Sasuke was on top of him attack from all over.

Naruto was blocking the best he could for not being able to move his feet, he blocked a kick before turning and sweeping away a punch. Naruto grinned, he summoned Hinata's bow to his hand, and charged up a fire chakra arrow and turned before firing a volley of fire arrows at Sasuke. While Sasuke was busy dodging Naruto bent down and pulled the kunai out of his feet, screaming in pain. He when he stood back up Sasuke appeared in front of him grabbing his head and pulling it towards his upcoming knee. Naruto hit just above the knee with the palm of his hand before firing both hands up and breaking the lock. Naruto the nailed Sasuke across the face with a cross right then hit him with a couple of left jabs before Sasuke finally jumped back. Both of them breathing hard, Sasuke grinned, "You are good Naruto but it won't be enough."

Sasuke charged again and Naruto sat back and waiting receiving Sasuke by dodging around him hitting him in different places as Sasuke missed him. Naruto grinned and jumped back but felt a kunai stab into his back.

Sasuke grinned, "You fell for the trap I set up. You really should be careful using a jutsu infront of me and allowing me to copy it. Especially your treasured shadow clone jutsu." With that Sasuke threw trio of lightning chakra. While Naruto was stunned they stabbed into Naruto and he coughed up blood, as they went all the way through him. Naruto dropped to his knees as Sasuke appeared in front of him roundhouse kicking him in the head sending him flying. Sasuke appeared next to him again stabbing a kunai down at his head.

Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted putting the raven haired jack ass into an armbar and pulling hard as Sasuke screamed, but he grabbed Naruto's chest and sent a shock of lightning chakra into him. Naruto grunted letting go as his arm was now numb. He jumped back and shook it off growling.

Sasuke went through hand seals and sent lightning chakra to his hands, " **Double Chidori!"** Sasuke shouted. Rushing after Naruto.

While he did this Naruto sent chakra into his hand and rushed at Sasuke a rasengan forming.

Right before Sasuke struck Naruto did a single hand seal and disappeared in an yellow flash. Sasuke's attacks missing as Naruto appeared over him using the seal he had placed when he jumped over Sasuke earlier.

" **Flying Thunder God: Rasengan!** " Naruto yelled out before slamming the Rasengan into Sasuke's back, the rasengan drilling away at the boy and shoving him into the ground. The rasengan expanded blowing up as Naruto disappeared to where his tri-pronged kunai had fallen earlier. He appeared again in a yellow flash as he was breathing hard.

Naruto looked over to see a crater had formed with Sasuke's broken and bleeding body at the bottom. He shook his head as he fell to his knees. The proctor came down and announced the match over. Naruto had won.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 40

Author's notes: **Serious thanks to Danny vs A Month, seriously without him this whole story would be shit, he has helped with just about everything. Go check out his stories.**

Naruto stood with the help of Kakashi as the Hokage walked down the wall and into the arena. Sasuke having been carted out to the actual hospital already. An ANBU jumped down into the arena and created a wooden stage with a jutsu as the Hokage walked over to it and climbed up.

Hiruzen gave a speech about strength and unity and peace among the nations. The same speech he gave to the chuunin hopefuls at the end of the second exam, enlightening everyone in the stands about the exams and why they did them with multiple nations.

Hiruzen then gave all of the competitors praise and said that everyone fought hard and well. He was proud of everyone of his Leaf ninja that participated and those of the Sand village as well. Then he called Naruto up onto the stage, Naruto thanked Kakashi left his side to walk up on his own strength. Naruto limped up to the stage and next to the Hokage.

"Now this boy here, is one that is very special to me, he fights through everything. He has never had an easy day in his life. He has been shunned for things he could not control. Orphaned on the day of his birth, yet he has become a light of hope. He has never given up, and always has an optimistic attitude. He aspires to be the next Hokage. He graduated at the bottom of his class, this year, but through hard work and sheer determination here he stands I give you this years Chuunin Exam tournament winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze the legacy of the Yellow Flash lives on in this young man. Most importantly however he carries forward the Will Of Fire from our very own First Hokage. Naruto congratulations all of your hard work is paying off."

Hiruzen handed him the trophy as the crowd cheered. Naruto let a tear fall from his eye, nobody had ever said anything like that about him. He lifted the trophy high into the air and pumped it up and down for all to see.

After the ceremony had ended for the chuunin exams Naruto and Kakashi headed to their house, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Shino, all going with them. Iruka heading to go get Ramen for the entire group. The Hokage and Jiraiya promising to come after they talked to Gaara. Anko however was nowhere to be seen, Kakashi thought nothing of it however as she had been distant as of late and Naruto had just won the chuunin exams just like he had himself, and Minato had as well.

When they got to the house and Iruka had brought ramen to them they ate and talked and laughed. No one mentioned Hinata but they all knew she was the only thing on Naruto's mind.

That's when Kakashi cleared his throat, "Naruto I was given this from my own dad," He said pulling out a Tanto, "I broke it on a mission I was on a long time ago, and never bothered to get it fixed and as my somewhat adopted son, when you started taking the chuunin exams I had it fixed, hoping to give it to you as a gift, passing it on to you if you made chuunin. Well you haven't officially made chuunin yet, but seeing as you won the exams just like I did once, well I thought you more than deserved it."

Kakashi handed him the tanto and he unsheathed it and swung it, a white chakra followed it as he swung.

Kakashi grinned, "It is the white light chakra sabre the sword that got my father the name White Fang. It is quite the weapon."

Naruto hugged Kakashi, it meant so much to him that Kakashi would give him such an incredible gift. Naruto had tears in his eyes, Kakashi really did treat him like he was family.

"Kakashi, I don't know what to say. This is one of the greatest things anyone has ever given me."

Kakashi grinned, "You have become like a son to me Naruto, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Naruto nodded grinning.

Anko, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen all sat in front of Gaara and the Sand siblings. They were explaining everything that had happened, with Orochimaru approaching the sand and convincing them to join him to attack the leaf or so they thought. They had recently found the body of their Kazekage, the sand siblings father dead.

"Kabuto brought us all of our orders from Orochimaru. There is no doubt he works for him." Gaara said.

Anko gritted her teeth, "So Orochimaru has my student Hinata, Why?"

Gaara shook his head, "I am sorry I don't know."

After asking many more questions Jiraiya took Gaara and looked at his seal. After thinking a little longer Jiraiya placed a new seal on the boy and grinned.

"Alright kid, you will now be able to sleep as much as you want, as well as have much more control over him. You will only ever hear his voice if you go talk to him. No more insane rantings."

Gaara nodded, "Thank you, how can I ever pay you back for this?"

Jiraiya laughed, "I only did it because Naruto asked me too. You owe him for this. He will come see you when he gets a chance. He just won the tournament though so he is celebrating. I am about to go see him now."

Gaara nodded, "Send him my thanks, and congratulations please."

Jiraiya nodded and left heading for Naruto's house.

Anko left straight to her house. She had a bone to pick with Orochimaru. As soon as she arrived at her apartment she walked in and went through hand seals, " **Reverse summoning jutsu!"** She yelled disappearing in a poof and appearing in the temple of the land of snakes. She sought out the master of the snakes, the elder snake.

"Bring Orochimaru here, NOW." Anko demanded of him.

The snake gave her a look before talking, "Anko you better have a good reason for this."

Anko gritted her teeth, she was so angry right now, "That bastard kidnapped my apprentice. She is like a daughter to me. I need to speak with him."

The snake nodded before telling her to go outside the temple. Anko did so and he followed, He was not happy it went against the way of the snake to do this. But Anko was always good to their kind. She treated them as friends and he felt they all owed her at least enough for a face to face with the other person contracted to them.

"Anko," The elder snake spoke up, "You know we can't interfere in this, you are facing him alone, I urge you to reconsider."

Anko wouldn't hear it though, "Get him here, now."

The snake nodded sadly, " **Summoning jutsu**!" he yelled out.

After a second Orochimaru appeared and at first he was pissed, but when he saw Anko he started to laugh.

"Anko my old apprentice, what can I do for you." The snake laughed out.

Anko was pissed, "I want my student back, now."

Orochimaru laughed, "Why would I ever do that Anko? Plus she is more for my apprentice to have fun with." Orochimaru grinned a sick grin.

Anko shuddered, "Please Orochimaru, Master, take me in her place, I will do whatever you ask of me." Anko begged the man, as much as she hated to do it, as much as she hated him, it was for Hinata.

Orochimaru laughed, "As fun as that sounds, no I will be keeping the Hyuuga." Then before Anko could act Orochimaru flicked his sword Kusanagi out and thrust it through her stomach.

Anko looked at her stomach shocked, as she coughed up blood. Her hands went down to the sword as she continued to choke. She quickly went through hand seals and used another Reverse summoning jutsu. Smoke appeared around her as she appeared back in her apartment. She fell down backwards falling through her glass coffee table. The table shattered around her glass impaling her as well.

Anko coughed up more more blood as she tried to drag herself towards the door. Slowly as she gasped trying to breath but it was no good. The sword has punctured her lungs as well as severed her spinal cord before extending out of her. She couldn't even move her legs. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she was in agony, weakly crawling towards the door. She reached towards it but her vision was slowly getting blurry. She started to grow cold as she stopped pulling her way to the door. Her arm dropped as her vision started to fade into black.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen had arrived and they were all enjoying the celebration that Naruto had won the tournament. Jiraiya and Hiruzen had both brought gifts for Naruto as well. Jiraiya gifting him with scrolls detailing high level seals, and Hiruzen with a scroll that had some high level jutsus on it as well. It was a great day for Naruto, except that two things were missing, first and most obviously being Hinata, if only she was here. He had to get her back. There was no other option for him.

The second thing missing was Anko, Naruto was kind of sad she wasn't here but she was probably upset about Hinata.

Naruto was talking to Kakashi when suddenly Kakashi got a worried look, something was deathly wrong. "Naruto! There is a Flying thunder god seal on a kunai at Anko's apartment. Get me there. NOW!"

Naruto nodded and grabbed Kakashi's shoulder making a hand seal. They both left in a flash and when they got there they couldn't believe what they saw. Anko was lying down in a puddle of her own blood, glass shards sticking out of her. Her hand was in the air pointing toward the door, trying to reach it. But it was dropping. Kakashi flashed over to her and picked her up bridal style before Naruto keyed into one of the Flying Thunder God seals in the hospital and as soon as he touched Kakashi's shoulder they were gone. disappearing to the hospital in a yellow flash.

Kakashi sat with Naruto, Shikamaru, Jiraiya and Hiruzen as they waited. It was three hours later when a doctor finally came out and gave them the news.

"I am sorry, we have done all we can, she is alive, but she will never walk again. She is paralyzed from the hip down. She will never be a ninja again. I'm sorry."

Kakashi walked out of the room and out of the hospital. He walked outside and sat on a bench. He sat there clenching his fists in anger. He would destroy Orochimaru for this. Anko was one of the last precious people he had left and she was now going to hate the rest of her life. She would hate not being a ninja, an inactive life was not one for her. Kakashi got up and disappeared, he reappeared in a training ground and started to punch trees tearing into them punching them as hard as he could. He had to get his anger, his sadness out somehow. How would Anko take this. She would be devastated.

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts by Jiraiya catching his fist.

Kakashi looked up at the Sannin and glared, "What the fuck do you want. I want to be alone right now."

Jiraiya looked at him serious, "What good is this doing boy."

Kakashi yanked his hand back away from Jiraiya, "What fucking good is anything."

Jiraiya shook his head, "She is awake Kakashi she is crying she needs you. She forced everyone out from her room she won't talk to anyone. She needs you right now Kakashi."

Kakashi was furious, "And What the hell am I supposed to tell her? Huh! Sorry you can't be a ninja anymore. Sorry I wasn't there to protect you? Sorry there is nothing I can do to help you!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Those doctors don't know anything."

Kakashi laughed darkly, "her spinal cord was severed I saw it when I saw her laying there, saw it with my sharingan. Her chakra wasn't running through it to her legs, just move I need to blow off some steam."

Jiraiya frowned and grabbed Kakashi throwing him into the air and jumping up kicking at him.

Kakashi blocked the kick but was sent higher into the air, he grinned slightly he knew what Jiraiya was doing, he was sparring with him so they could blow off steam. Kakashi ran through hand seals and sent a fireball down at Jiraiya. Jiraiya used his Hairy needle jutsu to cover himself in chakra filled hair creating a hard shield as he kept coming. The two fought in mid air clashing punches and kicks. They landed and Kakashi rushed at Jiraiya, throwing everything he had at the Sannin. Jiraiya blocked everything, not with ease, but still doing it. He dodged the ones he didn't block and they went on fighting.

Finally Kakashi was out of breath and hands on his knees. Jiraiya was still standing but he was breathing hard. "Kakashi, you have improved but you have a lot to learn. A long way to go yet. If you went against Orochimaru you would be crushed. You have a lot of training to do. But first go see Anko she needs you. She needs a shoulder to cry on. You told me a few weeks ago you were in love to her. Prove it, be there for her through thick and thin. She needs you most now. I am taking Naruto and going to find Tsunade, hopefully Naruto can convince her to come back. If anyone can heal Anko its Tsunade. You and I both know it. Kakashi nodded and went to Anko.

He appeared in her room and immediately went to hug her.

"Get out Kakashi, please I don't want you here. In fact we are breaking up." Anko sobbed out as soon as she saw the man.

"Anko I am not leaving you any time soon, I am here for you no matter what." Kakashi told her as she wept. Kakashi hugged her and held her tight.

"Kakashi please, I can't give you what you want anymore, I am useless now, I can't do anything anymore it's over."

Kakashi shook his head, "Anko, I love you, there is nowhere I would rather be than here beside you."

Anko continued to cry, "Kakashi, please just...just kill me I don't want to live this kind of life!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Anko I won't do that, you are living through this and screw what the doctor said you will walk again, I know it. I am going to be here with you to help every step of the way."

Anko hugged the man for dear life as she continued to sob.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	41. 41

This chapter has been removed please pm me if you would like to read it anyways.


	42. Chapter 42

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 42

Author's Note: Special thanks to Narhina for help on the last chapter.

Hinata finally came to her senses about six hours after the torture Orochimaru put her through. She was unable to move her body as she cried out in pain. Her muscles torn to pieces from her session with Orochimaru. Her entire body hurt like no other. 9 was kneeling next to her.

"Hinata I'm so sorry I was given strict orders not to heal you. Orochimaru told me he would do worse to you if I healed you at all...He wants you in pain for now. I suppose. Sweet child, I am so sorry, her really took his anger out on you."

Hinata tried to move, to sit up, but it was no good. She couldn't she collapsed back down onto her stomach whimpering in pain.

9 shook her head, "Hinata, please stop trying to move you will only hurt yourself more, here let me help you." The woman picked Hinata up, the heiress again whimpering in pain shedding a few tears and the woman moved her to the corner sitting her up and taking some water from the bucket they were given and let Hinata drink from her hands.

"T-thank you, why are you so kind to me?" Hinata asked weakly.

9 shook her head and sighed, "I have always wanted a child, I think in my past life I may have had one, but I don't know, it's all so vague when it comes to my past. I think I remember being pregnant, with a man, he had blonde hair, and was incredibly strong, and kind, I think."

9 started to shed tears, as she bit her lip, "Sorry, it's just so hard not knowing anything about my past. The vague memories make it worse than knowing nothing at all, I don't know if it is because they are actually true and I was once actually happy, or if it is all implanted lies from that Snake bastard."

Hinata painstakingly reached a hand out and touched the woman's shoulder, her heart going out for the woman. "I'm sure you will get out of here and figure it all out."

9 shook her head, "I have been in here so long I have given up hope, but in a messed up way, I feel like I have been granted a daughter in you. In a way at least. I will always do my best to help you Hinata."

Hinata nodded and the woman hugged her lightly trying to avoid hurting her. She sat next to Hinata and fed the girl the meek amount of bread that they had, so she could gain her strength and possibly heal a little. After a while of sitting there in silence Hinata finally asked the woman the question that had been on her mind since she got here.

"W-what point do you think you can push someone who loves you before they no longer love you?"

The older woman looked at her shocked, "What do you mean?"

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes building up and falling over, "I had someone who loved me, he loved me so much, he took multiple lethal hits for me, almost dying for me, saving me multiple times at his own expense. We were dating for a short time, but he broke up with me because he was worried us dating would be dangerous for me, and he wasn't exactly wrong. He had been scared by the villagers they hate him, they almost killed him because we were dating. Kabuto found me crying and he was nice to me, he put me under a genjutsu and Naruto, the boy I loved, warned me. But I was just so mad at him I wouldn't listen, I said terrible things to him, even struck him with my gentle fist when he was hurt. I was truly terrible to him. After all that how could he still love me? He can't can he?" Hinata was letting the tears free fall now she still felt so horrible about it. "Honestly I deserve all of this that is happening to me."

The woman couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Hinata, no. You don't deserve what is being done to you, no one could deserve what these monsters do to us."

Hinata shook her head not believing the woman.

"What did you say the boy's name was? Naruto? I like that name, it's a good name," The woman smiled, something she didn't do often anymore. "If this boy has done what he has done for you then I don't think he will ever stop loving you. He will never stop looking for you."

Hinata smiled a sad smile, "Maybe, I just don't think someone could be as bad as I was to Naruto and he could just accept me back."

Both women looked to the cell door as Kabuto walked forward laughing, "How touching, Hinata you whore, even if you ever got away from us, Naruto would never take you back. After everything you did to him, Ha! don't make me laugh. By the way, he just got a lot more popular, I am sure the kunoichi in Konoha will be pining after him. He did just win the Chuunin exams tournament. All without you. He doesn't need a weakling like you. He is better off without you. You are just a pitiful little mutt, you will always be a weakling. Naruto on the other hand, well does he even care about you anymore? You missing didn't matter enough to him to distract him at all from winning the exams. You don't matter to anyone. Like I said, just a pitiful little mutt."

Kabuto was about to continue when the red haired woman got up and stood in front of him. "That's enough Kabuto. Leave her the fuck alone."

Kabuto laughed and tried to backhand the woman, She caught it and turned throwing him into the wall. Kabuto got up pissed off.

"That was a mistake 9. But I am not going to punish you, I will punish my mutt instead." Kabuto smirked as he walked over to Hinata and picked her up by the hair. He pulled out a rope and begun to tie Hinata up. He wrapped the rope through her hands, through her arms and her legs. Around her head and pulled the rope tight pulling Hinata's head down to her legs which were crossed. Her arms pulled behind her back her hands tied together and connected to another rope that was around her neck. However her neck was also tied to a rope that went down and was tied to her feet. Her face practically in her crotch.

Kabuto grinned, "This is called a shrimp tie. Due to the forced bent down position of the upper body this position sends a burning sensation through the body if you remain in that rope for a while. This is your fault 9 you have to deal with it. Hinata you are going to be left like this for a while. Myself, Orochimaru, and Kimimaro are going on a mission, Kidomaru will be in control, he will do whatever he pleases to either of you. Hinata I highly doubt you will be untied until I get back. Have a fun weekend mutt. 9 if you untie her or try to help her at all we will see on the camera and we will make her punishment even worse."

With that Kabuto walked away laughing.

Hinata was already starting to cry as her body was already hurting from the rope rubbing against her burnt skin. The woman walked over to her, "Hinata I am so sorry I was trying to help."

Hinata ground out, "I-its okay I-I will be f-fine. I deserve this after all."

The woman bit her lip and sat down next to her, for the first time in a long time crying about what Orochimaru and his goons were doing to her.

Anko woke up the next morning and looked around, Kakashi wasn't there but there was a note on her bedside table it was from Kakashi, it told her that he had to go to a meeting, but that he would be back after the meeting and a shower. He would be bringing her some dango.

Anko grinned, Kakashi had been with her all night, he was helping her to, adjust that was for sure.

That's when a kunai flew through her window going so fast it only left a hole, not shattering the window. The kunai scratched her cheek as it passed her and pegged into the wall just behind her. There was a package on it, a storage scroll, she glared out the window waiting to see if more came, but it was just a message. She took it and unrolled it she pulsed chakra into it and a packed envelope popped out. and she opened it worried about what it would contain. She opened it and it was full of pictures. She pulled them out and saw the first one dropping them all into her lap staring at them in absolute horror. Her jaw dropped and tears rolled down her cheek, it was then that she realized just how bad she had fucked up, what had she done.

When Kakashi walked in he saw her still there staring at pictures. There was a kunai in the wall behind her and blood was leaking down her cheek. She was crying. He looked down and saw the pictures, he clenched his fist. It was a bunch of pictures of Hinata. Naked and bloody. He examined them, they were absolutely brutal, she had been tortured in what he could only say was one of the most brutal things he had ever seen. Her skin was torn off everywhere. There was one that she was being brutally electrocuted as well. Kakashi shook his head. This was too brutal. Anko still hadn't moved from the position she was in she was looking at the back of an envelope. Kakashi took it and read it. It read: Anko, these are the results of your actions, I took out what should have been your punishment on Hinata. Hope you are happy with what you have caused. Her screams were music to my ears.

Kakashi crumbled the envelope. That snake was going to meet his end when Kakashi got ahold of him. The pictures showed every bit of Hinata's brutal torture, even showing Orochimaru molesting his student. She looked to be in so much pain. The picture of her holding the whip that had done so much damage to her in her mouth was the worst one. Hinata looked so ashamed, as Orochimaru groped her.

Kakashi cursed and hugged Anko, he took the photos and stuffed them into his pocket to show the Hokage later, but now he had to comfort Anko, it was not helping at all.

Naruto and Jiraiya sped through the trees no reason to train as they needed to find Tsunade fast. Naruto had no desire to train either. He needed to do this for Kakashi and then go find Hinata. He would go searching with Jiraiya for his old teammate. Though Jiraiya had told them they would in fact be training in that time. They finally got to the village Tsunade was rumored to be in and Naruto went to the hotel while Jiraiya went into town to try to find Tsunade.

Naruto was in the hotel room and heard a knock on the door, he got up and opened it to find a tall blue skinned man with a large sword looking object that was wrapped in bandages. The man grinned and swung the sword at him. Naruto jumped back and threw kunai at the man. The shark man blocked, and charged him grinning.

"Looks like you are going to put up more of a fight then I thought you were." The shark man said.

Naruto grinned, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am not going to treat you with kindness."

"My name is Kisame, I am a member of the Akatsuki, I need you to come with me. Now."

Naruto shook his head, "No way in hell I am coming with you."

Kisame laughed and charged Naruto swinging at him. Naruto drew his sword and blocked the sword. It was swung with enough force to send Naruto crashing through the wall and into the street below. He cursed, there is no way I can win this fight, this guy is tough.

Naruto readied himself anyways. Kisame jumped down and swung at Naruto again Naruto dodging and running through hand seals, " **Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"** Naruto shot a giant ball of fire at the man but he swept his sword and absorbed the fireball.

Kisame grinned as his sword grew, "This is Samehada the sharkskin sword, it absorbs chakra from any jutsu, and gives it to me."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Are you fucking kidding me! I call hacks!"

Kisame grinned and charged to be met with Jiraiya's foot. Kisame shot backwards and looked up seeing the Sannin. Kisame glared and sank into the ground disappearing.

Jiraiya grinned and laughed, "Well guess he didn't want to fuck with a sannin huh?"

Naruto sucked in a deep breath in relief, and told Jiraiya what Kisame had told him. Jiraiya started thinking and wrote a letter before summoning a messenger toad and sending it to the village.

Naruto and Jiraiya landed in the next town, and finally found Tsunade, they sat at a booth in a bar with her and her student Shizune. Jiraiya was trying to convince Tsunade to come back to Konoha with him.

"Tsunade, that brat Orochimaru took, Anko, she is in a bad way, She needs your help, nobody in the world is a better healer than you."

Tsunade shook her head, "Why is that my problem?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "It has nothing to do with you, it is for Kakashi. Which means it is for me. Do this for me please Tsunade."

Tsunade laughed, "I don't owe you any favors Jiraiya. Not one.'

Naruto was getting pissed, "What the fuck is your problem lady! A fellow Konoha ninja is in trouble and you are treating it like it doesn't matter."

Tsunade laughed at him.

Naruto shook his head, "You dumb old drunken hag! I ought to kick your ass, for being a pitiful piece of shit."

Tsunade grabbed him and took him outside, throwing him into a wall. "What the fuck did you just say to me. I can beat you with one finger."

Naruto growled, "Oh yeah, I bet you, Anko's healing that you can't."

Tsunade laughed, "Oh? If I win I get every penny in your wallet."

Naruto laughed and nodded. He charged Tsunade and was about to hit her in the face when out of nowhere a snake tail hit him, sending him flying into another building crashing into it."

The group looked up and saw Orochimaru, Kimimaro and Kabuto looking down at him.

Naruto climbed out of the hole and growled. He shot at Kabuto immediately. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HINATA YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed as fired a punch at the snake bastard.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 43

Special thanks to Danny vs A Month, NarHina, Naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, thor94, nightwind83 and Luisdox, and Dragofae24 for their reviews as well as NaruHinaRyu.

Naruto climbed out of the hole and growled. He shot at Kabuto immediately. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HINATA YOU BASTARD!"

Before he could hit Kabuto he was blindsided by Kimimaro as the man hit him with a giant bone club.

"Sorry boy, my name is Kimimaro, and you will be fighting me." Kimimaro told him.

Naruto growled, "Get the hell out of my way. I have personal business to attend to with Kabuto." Naruto said in the demon's voice.

Kimimaro glared at him, "Whatever business you have with the venerable Kabuto, will have to wait."

Naruto released his weight seals and shot forward towards Kimimaro. Forming a rasengan and thrusting it forward at Kimimaro, the man blocked it with a bone shield and resisted while the rasengan ground away at it. Naruto grimaced jumping back and ended the rasengan. He growled again and drew Kitsune, leaving the white chakra sabre away from now, he was not well enough trained with it to use it in a high stakes battle like this yet. Naruto shot forward as Kimimaro drew a bone from his shoulder, as it sharpened into a blade. Kimimaro blocked the attack and the two started dueling.

Jiriaya and Tsunade jumped at Orochimaru and attacked him, but Orochimaru was well practiced in batting both of them away. He grabbed Tsunade, who was still drunk and threw her out of the village. Jiraiya jumping after her and catching her. He set her down and stood up. Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru went through hand seals. Both summoning giant creates, Orochimaru summoning Manda, and Jiraiya summoning Gamabunta. The two stared at eachother, Tsunade finally appearing on Katsuyu as well, a little slow behind, her reflexes rusty, as well as being slightly drunk didn't help either.

Shizune was facing off with Kabuto as the 4 eyed jackass grinned at her, She charged him and the two fought hand to hand, finally Shizune ducking out, she was not great at hand to hand combat, really she was almost strictly medical ninja, with a healthy knowledge of poisons. That being said she jumped back and fired the poison senbons she kept loaded into her sleeve shooter. Kabuto dodged and charged her. He stayed on top of her as she tried dodging to the best of her ability, She went to stop his scalpel with one of her senbon, but he twisted it, chakra passing over her wrist and she immediately lost feeling in her hand. Her senbon dropped and she dodged out of the way of an oncoming strike, she tried to dodge away, but the scalpel cut into her same arm, losing feeling in that she screamed out in pain, as Kabuto kicked her away.

Naruto was getting pissed, Kimimaro was good but he seemed like a decent enough guy, Naruto couldn't understand why Kimimaro was helping a guy like Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Naruto, crushed him into the ground with an ax kick before jumping back, as he stood up, unharmed.

"I don't get it, why are you aligning yourself with these pieces of shit. You don't seem evil, Kurama says you aren't evil! Why are you with them?"

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow at him, "Lord Orochimaru is not evil he has done everything for me. He saved me. And Kabuto has only ever healed me. Why do you want to hurt someone so kind and generous."

Naruto ran at the man again, "Kabuto took her!" Naruto screamed and appeared behind him, scoring a light cut on the man with his sword. Kimimaro extended his bones and caught Naruto on the side but the boy disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto coming out of the ground and hitting him with a hard uppercut sending Kimimaro flying.

Kimimaro stood up, "Who did he take? I am sure you are just misunderstanding the situation, he is a good man."

Naruto paused, "He took Hinata, I love her, and he took her, kidnapped her. He is torturing her! He fucking put her under a genjutsu to sway her to him, then fucking took her. Don't you dare act like you didn't know! How could you not!"

Kimimaro looked unsure, "I cannot believe Kabuto would do such a thing, and as far as I know, they have no captives."

Naruto was getting even more upset. "I don't care if you believe it or not it's true. If it wasn't, where is she? Why did we find blood at the scene of the kidnapping. Her blood! He fucking tacked her to a tree with Kunai after tricking her into going out of the village with him for a goddamned picnic. Then fucking took her. Then your great Orochimaru almost killed her mentor because she asked him to take her instead. That is the only reason we are here, We have to get Tsunade back to heal Anko."

Kimimaro stopped, "Are you telling me the truth? Give me a moment." Kimimaro disappeared and reappeared in front of Kabuto, blocking the killing blow the man had just sent at Shizune.

"Kimimaro? What the fuck are you doing?" Kabuto demanded of the man.

"Kabuto do you have this Hinata Hyuuga captive? Are the things this boy is telling me true?" Kimimaro asked him.

Kabuto laughed, "Yes I have the pitiful Hyuuga. Orochimaru needs her for knowledge."

Kimimaro started getting upset, "You have her against her will though?"

"Kabuto laughed, "You could say that yes, but it is all for Orochimaru I can assure you."

Kimimaro was getting pissed off, he glared at Kabuto, "You will release her immediately when we get back."

Kabuto laughed, "No I won't. She is mine, I will never release her. And you won't do a damn thing about it, Orochimaru is your master and it is his decree that she is mine. He has hurt her worse than I have, I promise you that."

Kimimaro was now beyond pissed, "I will not be a part of the torture of a young girl. I did not sign on for that." He was about to strike Kabuto when Naruto appeared and slammed the man with a haymaker, sending Kabuto flying."

Naruto turned to Kimimaro, "Go help Jiraiya if you are going to help, I can sense there is something wrong with your body, word is Tsunade can heal you. Help her and Jiraiya will make sure she does."

Kimimaro thought for a minute, "You can handle Kabuto?"

Naruto grinned as he gathered Kurama's chakra, his eyes turning red and chakra shooting out around him, two tails forming behind him in a chakra shroud. Rocks coming out of the ground and flying around him due to the sheer power. "I can handle him just fine."

Naruto disappeared the ground cratered where he had been standing. He shot at Kabuto, connecting with a fist to his face and he shot into a rock destroying it.

Kabuto stood and took out a scroll, he unfurled it and sent chakra into it, bringing out two cadavers. He went through hand seals and said, " **Dead Soul Jutsu.** " The corpses stood and ran at Naruto. Naruto dodged and pulled his sword cutting into them. But it did nothing. They stayed where they were, it did no damage to them. Naruto jumped away from them as they drew kunai and threw them. He blocked the kunai, then blocked the chakra scalpel that came his way from Kabuto.

Jiraiya was having a tough time with Orochimaru, true Tsunade was helping but she was more of a burden at this point. She was rusty and drunk. Unable to fight properly. He was having to save her more than he could attack Orochimaru. Even though the snake was slower than normal, Jiraiya was old, and Orochimaru was still acting young. The body stealer didn't seemed to have aged like Jiraiya did. Jiriaya was fighting Orochimaru hand to hand at the moment. "Orochimaru give back the Hyuuga, and leave here and I won't have to kill you."

Orochimaru laughed and just kept fighting, finally Jiraiya hit him with a fireball jutsu and Orochimaru had to shed his skin. He wasn't expecting Kimimaro to stab him in the back when he did, Orochimaru coughed up blood but jumped away and shed his skin yet again. He popped out of the skin and jumped away looking at the group. Tsunade was down now however. Seeing the blood had her sick to herself. It took her back to the hell of remembering her loved ones dead.

Shizune ran over and trying to get her attention. Jiraiya turned back to Orochimaru as the man looked at Kimimaro in shock still.

"Kimimaro what do you think you are doing?" Orochimaru asked him.

"Lord Orochimaru, I will not allow you to continue to hurt that girl you are holding captive." Kimimaro stated.

Orochimaru laughed, "Then you will die." He turned and shot at Tsunade, trying to end her immediately while she was down. He stabbed with kusinagi but Kimimaro appeared in front of her blocking the sword with a bone shield, gritting his teeth as the legendary sword cut through the shield, but only barely. Orochimaru extended the blade from there but Kimimaro spun his body to the left firing an elbow at Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru jumped back taking Kusinagi with him. Kimimaro created two bone swords and charged at him from one side, while Jiraiya charged from the other side.

Naruto finally jumped back doing hand seals, " **Fire Style: Great Abysall Flare Jutsu!"** A purple flame shot from his hand and melted the cadavers. In doing so he took a hit from Kabuto as the man laughed at him. He had used his chakra scalpel and had cut an Artery to Naruto's heart. He jumped back and Naruto dropped to his knees coughing up blood. Kabuto grinned and walked closer, only for Naruto to disappear and reappear in front of Kabuto, catching Kabuto's right fist in his left hand and having been building up chakra into his hand, " **Rasengan!** " Naruto yelled as Kabuto shot backwards driving through another rock.

Kabuto was about to get up when Naruto appeared next to him and slammed his foot down on Kabuto's shoulder shattering every bone there. Kabuto screamed in pain as Naruto shot a kunai into his other shoulder. Putting his foot down on Kabuto's chest, "Where is Hinata?"

Kabuto didn't say a word, and a kunai buried its way into Kabuto's right knee as the man screamed again.

"You bastard," Kabuto ground out in pain, "I am going to do so much worse than this to that mutt Hinata."

Naruto glared at him and sent another kunai into his left knee this time. "Either you tell me where she is, or you fucking die here."

Kabuto grinned at him, "No, I am going to do terrible things to her, oh the things I have done to her already hahaha, she squealed like a pig every time. She begged me to stop, and I wouldn't listen. I just kept torturing the dumb bitch. I have made her mine."

Naruto got understandably pissed, "Why would you say that, I am in the position to kill you."

Kabuto grinned, "Torture me as much as you want, I wont talk, and if I die here, well she wont live. She will be killed in the most painful ways possible. What you are doing to me is a joke compared to what she will go through. Fuck nothing compared to what she has been through. All for my fun."

Naruto saw red as he created another Rasengan and shot it into his stomach again, it was low powered so as not to kill him, instead it carved Kabuto's stomach scarring him and making him scream in pain. Naruto ended it and started breaking Kabuto's fingers, as the man screamed in pain. Naruto broke every finger on both hands, before stomping on his hands breaking them, turning the bones in his hand into dust, as Kabuto screamed again. Naruto then broke both of his arms laughing, before repeating it to his feet and legs. Kabuto couldn't move an inch. He couldn't even heal himself. He was in pain and Naruto lifted him from the ground stabbing Kitsune into his stomach as he channeled lightning chakra through the sword. Kabuto screamed as he was electrocuted.

"Where is she?" Naruto demanded in a demon voice.

Jiraiya and Kimimaro were becoming too much for Orochimaru, Jiraiya himself was able to keep up, and with Kimimaro who he didn't care to protect helping he was winning. They were too much for him.

Orochimaru heard a scream of pain and looked over to see his apprentice with a sword through his stomach and he was beaten to a pulp. Orochimaru shot after them. Jiraiya and Kimimaro both out of place to stop him.

Orochimaru stabbed Naruto in the back with Kusinagi making the boy shoot off of Kabuto. Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto and disappeared with him. Naruto climbed out of the rubble and growled as he saw they weren't here anymore. Naruto dropped to his knees, his chakra cloak disappearing and him falling to his knees. Shizune rushed over to him and started to try to heal Naruto.

She screamed in distress as she needed help. Jiraiya's eyes widened in fear as he grabbed Tsunade and shook her trying to get her out of her stupor. It wasn't working and Jiraiya slapped her hard across the face waking her up as she looked at him in shock, finally hearing him.

"Tsunade! if you don't get your shit together Naruto will die! He can't die Tsunade! He has to live! Do It for Kushina! he was her son! don't let him end up like Dan and Nawaki!"

Tsunade looked over to Naruto and could see the stab had went through his heart. She got up and ran over to him, pumping her chakra into him.

In a combined effort with Shizune, Tsunade, and Kurama's chakra, they healed Naruto's heart and they took him to an inn. Laying him in the bed, Shizune healed herself, and then the four started to talk.

"Kimimaro was it? Why did you betray Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked him.

Kimimaro sighed, "I thought he was noble, everyone I knew of came to him of their own will, to learn he kidnapped and tortured a girl, well I'm not so okay with that."

Jiraiya nodded, "That's fair, so where is he holding Hinata? We have to go get her."

Kimimaro shook his head, "I can show you the Facility but everyone will be gone by the time we get there. It is protocol, he has thousands of layers, I am sure they will have moved."

Jiraiya nodded, "Tsunade we need your help, Kimimaro and I are going straight to the lair Hinata is kept at, maybe we can catch them. I will have Itachi meet us there, but I can't wait to leave it's the only chance we have. I need you to take Naruto to the village and report this to The Third Hokage."

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, I will heal Anko as well I suppose, or try. Kimimaro, when you and Jiraiya get back I will heal you as well for helping me." They nodded and Jiraiya and Kimimaro shot out of the inn Kimimaro telling Jiraiya where the hideout was. They shot in the direction as a messenger toad went to Itachi.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	44. Chapter 44

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 44

Author's notes: Special thanks to luisdox, NarHina, Danny vs A Month, nightwind83, Narhinalover20 and Devonta1 for their reviews!

Six hours had passed since Orochimaru and Kabuto had left the facility and Hinata was struggling, she was struggling against the ropes that so expertly held her. It was no use and it was only hurting her more, but she couldn't stop, to sit still hurt almost as much and gave her no chance to get out of her bonds. She was crying and gritting her teeth in pain as she struggled. The rope rubbing against her raw skin didn't help either. It burned like no other.

9 was trying to get her to stop, "Hinata, please you must stop moving! it will only make it worse!"

"I can't breathe I feel like I am suffocating. I hurt so much, my entire body stings, please please untie me and heal me. I am begging you." Hinata choked out.

The woman looked at her worried, "Hinata I want to I do, but you heard what they said, if I do, you will receive worse than this."

Hinata's tears didn't stop, "Then kill me! It just has to stop! I need any reprieve I can get."

The woman grimaced, "Hinata please never say that! it will get better I promise! it will be okay."

Hinata shuddered, "They can't do much worse than this, they really can't. Please just end the pain one way or another."

The woman shook her head, "What would Naruto say to you asking me to kill you?"

Hinata stopped struggling at that, "What?"

The woman knew she had something, "Naruto, from what you tell me, his policy is to never give up, no matter how bad it gets. So what would he say to you giving up!"

Hinata started shaking, she was crying hard now, "He doesn't care! He won't ever care for me again. Look at me! How could anyone love this. I am becoming a monster. I don't even look human anymore."

The woman was taken aback, "Hinata," Her voice lowered, "I love you, you have become like a daughter to me. The child I always wanted but could never have. Please Hinata, just fight through it. Naruto would never turn on you."

Hinata stopped for a moment, "How do you know?"

The woman grinned, "I get a really good feeling when I think about him, and from what you told me he seems like the kind of person who would never give up on you. Like his parents raised him right. Plus Hinata, I can heal most of these scars. I got pretty good at healing them with my own."

Hinata looked at her, "Naruto was orphaned on the day he was born. He never had parents."

The woman felt a pain in her chest that she couldn't explain, she didn't know where it came from. Nevertheless she smiled at Hinata, "I think Naruto will come for you. Hinata, I am sorry by the way."

Hinata turned her head and looked at the woman as best as she could, "What for?"

9 grimaced and placed two fingers against the back of Hinata's head, she sent a pulse of chakra through the girl, knocking her out. "There sweet child, I made the pain stop. It is only a short reprieve. She then sat down and cried, she really did see Hinata as her daughter after the past weeks, getting to know her she loved the girl. She really felt for her too, this was worse than what Orochimaru had ever done to her.

Twelve hours later Hinata woke up in the back of a caravan of some sort, she looked around she could tell they were moving, but had no idea where. The next thing she noticed is that for some reason she was no longer tied in that horrid shrimp tie that Kabuto had put her in. She was still bound, her hands behind her back, and her feet were tied as well, and both ropes were connected to a hook in the ground, she sighed she knew she wasn't going anywhere. She looked over and saw 9 tied up and unconscious as well.

"9 wake up." She spoke up.

The woman woke up immediately, "Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata looked around her, "What happened?"

9 grinned sheepishly, "I knocked you unconscious, to relieve the pain, I also got to heal you a bit, feeling better?"

Hinata nodded, she was feeling slightly better, she still needed a lot of healing, she could tell but she was feeling better, her back, legs, and neck were still sore from the shrimp tie, but she was feeling better.

9 continued, "Best part is you won't get in trouble at all, there was an emergency alert and we had to be moved to a new lair, but I convinced Orochimaru's goons that you wouldn't survive being moved in that tie, nor if you weren't healed a little first."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, but why are we being moved?"

9 grinned, "Well according to them, I overheard the goons talking about it, Orochimaru told them that Kimimaro, a top agent of his has defected to the leaf, so we had to be moved in case Kimimaro gave up our location. They said that apparently some leaf ninja convinced him to turn on Orochimaru, that the ninja then tore Kabuto to pieces. You may have a reprieve for a couple weeks if that is the case."

Hinata nodded, kind of down that they wouldn't be rescued any time soon but she had a feeling Naruto was responsible for this. "Where are we going?"

9 shrugged, "One of Orochimaru's many many bases. He has thousands throughout the elemental nations, we are probably going to one that Kimimaro doesn't know about.

They finally stopped after another hour, the two women were ripped out of the caravan and taken to a room with a bed in it. Kabuto was laying in the bed groaning in pain, his body was completely disconfigured.

Orochimaru spoke up, "9 Heal him now."

The redhead shook her head, "No. Not until I heal her completely."

Orochimaru was outraged, "What the fuck did you just say to me? I will put you through worse than I did that little mutt if you don't heal him."

9 looked at him defiantly, "Then fucking do it. You know I'm not scared of your fucking torture anymore, you have put me through everything already. You have taken everything from me already. Now until she is healed I will not be healing Kabuto. End of story. Do whatever the fuck you want to me, but he is going to stay like that for a while unless Hinata gets healed."

Orochimaru was furious but he nodded, "Fine take her, heal her. Kabuto will just fuck her up again and again. Heal her if you want. When you are done a guard will escort you here you will heal him. Then you will be punished for your insolence."

9 nodded and left with Hinata being escorted by a guard back to a new cell to call home.

The woman began to immediately heal Hinata, as Hinata stared at her wide eyed.

"Why did you do that? He is going to hurt you now. You didn't have to do that." Hinata asked the woman.

The woman grinned a sweet motherly grin at Hinata, "Don't worry about me sweetie, I will be fine, I can take it, it's been 16 years of this shit for me, there isn't anything left that that bastard hasn't done to me." After a few hours the woman finally stopped, "There sweetheart that is all I can do for you now. I have to go heal Kabuto, but don't worry, he won't be back up and walking for the next three week after those wounds. Even if I heal him, just like you shouldn't be up and moving. Please lay down so you can heal properly."

Hinata nodded, tears in her eyes, the woman was about to take a beating for her.

9 was escorted out of the cell and to Kabuto.

Hinata was woken about 6 hours later as the same henchman dropped 9 into the cell, her body in a terrible condition. She had taken a true beating. The damage done was mostly broken bones and a cuts across her body, but there were other signs of assault and torture that Hinata didn't want to even think about. Hinata grimaced as she crawled over to the woman who had saved her for the time being. 9 looked up at her and grinned as Hinata started to cry.

"H-hey, calm down, I-I will be fine, I j-just need to s-sleep, then I-I can h-heal myself. I-I will be f-fine. 9 passed out after she said that, with Hinata holding her head in her lap as the woman slept, Hinata cried.

Jiraiya and Kimimaro traveled to the base that Kimimaro had come from but it was too late, "Orochimaru must have raised the alarm long before he got here, that is protocol he probably didn't even come back here. I am truly sorry Jiraiya. Had I known he was doing this I would have stopped him," Jiraiya nodded, and he Itachi, Hanara and Kimimaro went through the base looking for any clues and documenting it.

When they got to the torture room Jiraiya almost got sick. He couldn't believe the kind of devices that were in this room. He took pictures and went through the tools in the room. He took blood samples, and fluid samples from the fluids he found around the room. Jiraiya sighed the room had been used in the last three days and hadn't been cleaned yet. It was disgusting honestly. Even Itachi who was as hardcore as anyone was disgusted, he and Jiraiya had seen more shit in their life than most people combined, and they were both disgusted.

Hanara found the cells, they had left less important prisoners in their cells, but they had all been executed hours ago. Jiraiya sighed shaking his head, this place was terrible.

Kimimaro wept after seeing everything, he couldn't believe Orochimaru had been this cruel, he was always good to him. This however was more than he could take.

Hanara sobbed for her niece Hinata, whose mom had been Hanara's much older sister. Her poor niece was literally in hell. They finally made their reports and found everything there was to find, Jiraiya had a toad fill the place with oil and then lit a fire jutsu burning the entire underground base to nothing so it could never be used for this hell again.

Naruto woke up finally in the Konoha hospital, everything came back to him and he shot out of bed and headed to the Hokage tower immediately. He broke through the door to the Hokage's office.

"Old man! we need to talk." Naruto shouted out as he barged in.

"Ah, Naruto, good you should hear this too." Hiruzen ground out.

Naruto looked at the other man in the room, he cursed under his breath, "Lord Hiashi, excuse me please, I didn't know you would be in here."

Hiashi grinned at him, though he could tell there was no happiness behind the grin.

"Naruto, please no need for such formalities when it is just us. Congratulations by the way on winning the Chuunin exams final. It was quite an impressive feat to take down a tailed beast and then take down a talented Uchiha, and that is after beating Neji. Everyone was astounded."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you, I did it for Hinata, if it wasn't for you, I would not have even fought, not with Hinata missing like she is."

Hiashi nodded, and then Hiruzen spoke up, "Naruto before we continue, what is it that you needed?"

Naruto looked at him serious, "I am leaving, please give me permission to go and find Hinata. I have been the good ninja for too long now, I am done with that. I have to find her now."

Hiruzen nodded, "I need you to wait a little longer Naruto, Jiraiya is on his was back with Kimimaro, Kimimaro is giving us a list of every base of Orochimaru's that he knows of. You will be going with Jiraiya and traveling to every single location and searching for information. You will also be training during this time, understand."

Naruto nodded, "Fine. I will find her Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded and got up dismissing himself and leaving. Naruto sat down and leaned forward, his hands on his knees and his head in his hands. Tears started falling.

"Old man, she is being tortured."

Hiruzen nodded, "Anko was sent a package, it contained pictures of Hinata being tortured. Orochimaru sent them to hurt Anko psychologically. I'm sorry Naruto, even if you do find her, she may never be the same."

Naruto shook his head, "She is strong. Stronger than most people think, she will be okay. Even if she does change, it won't make any difference. I will be here for her. I just want her back. Let me see the pictures."

Hiruzen shook his head, "You don't need to see them Naruto. Please trust me."

Naruto looked him in the eyes, "If I hadn't pushed her away she would never have gone to that bastard Kabuto, I need to see the pain I caused her. Give them to me."

Hiruzen shook his head, "No Naruto, that is an order from your Hokage. Seeing those pictures will do you no good. You should go check in on Anko and Kakashi, then get some rest. Jiraiya will be here soon."

Naruto nodded glaring at him and left.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Sorry to everyone that wanted Hinata rescued now. There will not be very much torture written though. You all get the gist of what is happening to her.

As far as why 9 didn't try to get herself and Hinata released, or get no more torture ever for Hinata in return for her healing Kabuto, she isn't stupid Orochimaru would never go for either of those and would have laughed, possibly said okay then went back on it. This was Hinata was saved some pain, but Kushina took it instead. Next chapter you will find out if Anko is going to be healed or not!


	45. Chapter 45

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 45

Author's notes: Special thanks to luisdox, NarHina, DragoFae24, NaruHinaRyu, spiceywifey, Danny vs A Month, nightwind83, Naruhinalover20, and rose tiger for their reviews. Really thanks for the reviews, the more I get the more I want to write. Also a guest review asked about if Naruto had a flying thundergod seal on Kabuto why wouldn't he use it to teleport to Hinata. To answer he never placed a seal on Kabuto when he disappeared and then reappeared he was using the 9 tailed chakra and just used straight speed to do that.

Naruto headed to the hospital and found Kakashi, he walked over to the man, "Sensei, everything alright?"

Kakashi turned around shocked to see Naruto, "Naruto, sorry, I was lost in thought. Anko is with Tsunade. Thank you for bringing her back for Anko."

Naruto nodded, "How is Anko?"

Kakashi sighed, I don't know, I had to wait outside, she has been better obviously."

Naruto nodded, "I heard she got some photos of Hinata. Did you see them."

Kakashi's eye widened, "Yes I saw, you didn't did you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, how bad was it?"

"Honestly, bad, it was the worst I have ever seen, Anko was crushed, Orochimaru sent the note saying it was Anko's fault Hinata was going through that. That fucking bastard. Naruto I am going to kill him." Kakashi replied to Naruto darkly.

Naruto gulped, "Kakashi, I have to find her, I am going on a training trip to look for her with Jiraiya."

Kakashi nodded, "Please be safe, bring her back to us."

Naruto nodded, "I will. I have to, I will devote my life to it if I have to. I love her Kakashi, I am not leaving her in his hands."

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto, I have to warn you, she will never be the same, she might become close but she will be changed. Scars don't heal easy, the emotional ones are damn near impossible, and will take years. I am sorry but Hinata will be different if you find her."

Naruto nodded "I know Kakashi, but that will not stop me from loving her."

Kakashi nodded and was about to reply, when Tsunade walked out of the room.

"Naruto, good I need to speak with you." Tsunade told him.

Naruto nodded, "Whats up granny?"

Tsunade got a tick mark on her forehead at the nickname, "Well Anko's spinal cord is beyond repair, in a normal situation. I however have an idea and I need your help."

Naruto nodded, "What can I do?"

Tsunade grinned, "Well I am going to need your chakra."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Tsunade led him and Kakashi into Anko's room. She locked the door and told Kakashi to put silencing seals in the room.

Kakashi did so and Tsunade started talking, "Naruto normally after an injury like that a ninja's career is over. They would never walk again. Forever paralysed from the waist down. However after seeing what Naruto's...friend can do, I want to try something. Now you guys this is very experimental and dangerous. If I do a surgery it could kill her. No matter what she will be in tremendous pain, I think. Naruto I am going to have you stream your chakra into my hands via a seal. I will use the chakra to use my medical techniques after performing a surgery and attaching her spinal cord back together. Hopefully with the demon chakra it will heal it. Now if it works, Anko should be able to walk again, as for being a ninja again, that may never come, we will have to see."

Naruto nodded, "When can we do it?"

Tsunade grinned, "We have to do it now, I am prepping Anko for surgery now, then we will perform the surgery."

Everyone nodded and Kakashi dropped to his knees and began to pray.

Tsunade finished prepping, putting a seal on herself, that would cut off her own chakra. Then writing a seal that would transfer chakra from the seal she wrote on a paper and gave to Naruto.

"Let's do this." Tsunade said.

She began the operation, having Shizune by her side helping her. They cut into Anko's back and went into her back. She reconnected the spinal cord and then activated the seals.

Naruto went into one tails and began to channel chakra into the seal. Tsunade began her medical jutsu, and used the red demonic chakra, she gritted her teeth as it burned her hands.

Anko woke up from the anesthetic because of the Demon chakra and started screaming in pain. Struggling to get away from the burning chakra.

"Kakashi, Shizune, hold her down!" They nodded and held Anko down by her shoulders as she continued to scream in pain.

Finally after about an hour of struggle, Tsunade ended the jutsu and dropped to her knees, her arms were burnt to a crisp after using the demonic chakra.

Anko continued to struggle still in pain, for another hour before finally passing out and the entire group drew a big breath in.

"All we can do is wait now. We will see if it works. It will be at least a day by my approximation before she wakes up." Tsunade told them.

Naruto nodded, winded from using Kurama's chakra like that, "Hey I am going to go home, get a shower and go to bed, Jiraiya will be back soon I am sure and want to head out tomorrow.

Everyone nodded and Naruto walked away, he was going to take a shower and catch a nap then, he was going after those photos the Hokage had, and the file Jiraiya had surely brought back. He had to see what was happening to Hinata.

After his shower and nap it was late at night, he grimaced as he donned his cloak. He had started wearing his red scarf that his mom had left him, and Hinata had fixed for him, as it was getting cold. He also wore it as a tribute to her, the love of his life Hinata. It was the greatest gift he had ever been given, on what had been one of the greatest days of his life.

Naruto headed to the Hokage tower, he had left a clone watching to see where the file was stored, then sent him the info.

Naruto snuck through the air ducts getting into the office, he dug through the file cabinet until he found the file, saw a mass of pictures in it, the file was titled, "Hinata Hyuuga's Kidnapping."

Naruto grinned and did a hand signal and flashed to the top of his dad's head, where he had placed a seal, then sat down and opened the file.

He read Jiraiya's report first, then started going through all the pictures. What he saw horrified him, he didn't understand how anyone could do that to sweet, innocent Hinata. He saw pictures of the woman he loved being hurt in unfathomable ways and it angered him. He wept as he saw Hinata being groped by Orochimaru as she bled from, everywhere. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her body broken. He gritted his teeth, he had taken it way to easy on Kabuto, but he would not be making that mistake again. The next time he saw Kabuto, he would castrate the bastard, Orochimaru too.

Naruto sat there, thinking about Hinata for a moment until he heard voices, his ears perked up and he listened, it was Sakura and Sasuke with four other voices he didn't know. He got up and went and saw who they were, hiding in the trees Naruto spied on them. It was four sound shinobi and the two leaf. Naruto growled, what the fuck was going on.

Then he heard it, "Follow us and we will take you to Orochimaru where you will gain unlimited power."

Naruto's eyes widened as they started jumping, he had to follow them, he could have them lead him to Orochimaru.

Naruto grinned as he followed silently. The sound four and Sakura stopped and put Sasuke into a casket of some sort, and sealed it. They continued on and Naruto followed still.

After a going a good ways, The fat one stopped and waited, Naruto cursed, they had made him. He would have to fight this guy.

Naruto jumped down next to the guy and he laughed, "What is it? Are you all there is? My name is Jirobo of the sound four. I will be your exterminator."

Naruto scoffed as he grinned, "You are in my way. I am trying to get back my girl and you are in the way. Move or die."

Jirobo laughed at him, "Not a chance."

Naruto shot after him appearing next to him and striking with a kick. Jirobo caught the kick and slid back a little before turning and throwing Naruto through a tree. Naruto got back up and shot at the man, and punched him with a haymaker. The man shot through trees but was back next to Naruto within seconds, Naruto grinned blocked the downward punch at him. He was driven into the ground but still held the fist off. Naruto grinned and pushed up lifting the man off balance before spinning and roundhouse kicking him. Jirobo went to find a Naruto clone behind him.

The clone punted Jirobo up before another clone appeared above him, spinning and nailing his head with an ax kick driving him down to where Naruto stood. Naruto created a rasengan as he landed and drove it into the man's stomach, " **Rasengan!"** Jirobo was driven down into a crater as Naruto stepped back and waited a moment.

Jirobo came back looking demonic now, he was in his curse mark stage two. He appeared next to Naruto, much faster than he was before. He punched Naruto before Naruto could get his guard up, driving him into the ground as he shot across it, leaving a giant divot of earth. Naruto shuddered and by the time he stood up it was too late.

" **Earth style: Mausoleum Dumping!** " Naruto was encased in a giant dome of earth.

Jirobo laughed, "Now I take your chakra."

Naruto laughed, " _Kurama will you give him some chakra."_

Kurama sent Chakra bursting through Naruto, and allowed Jirobo to suck it up. Moments later Jirobo screamed in pain as the jutsu ended. Jirobo was on the ground gripping his body writhing in pain. Naruto summoned Kitsune and walked over to him, driving his sword into the man's head, killing him instantly.

Naruto got up and stretched before releasing his weight seals, he was going to need to be serious.

He shot through the forest following the sense of demonic chakra that felt like the curse mark sasuke had been given.

He dodged out of the way as an arrow came through the air at him. He grimaced and disappeared from sight, he summoned Hinata's bow to his left hand. Drawing a chakra arrow and firing it in the direction the original arrow had come from. He dodged as another arrow came his way. He fire his bow again, stepping running forward a little. Kidomaru doing the same as he approached Naruto. Naruto dodged another arrow just bending out of the way and firing his own back. He was finally close enough his opponent started rapid firing arrows at him now, Naruto spun Hinata's bow around deflecting all of the arrows sent at him before finally close enough to his opponent that he took a swing with the bow, knocking Kidomaru's out of the way, but the ninja had six arms and started battling Naruto, Naruto drew Kitsune into his right hand and started fighting with Kidomaru, spinning blocking everything Kidomaru sent at him. Naruto was a machine, not allowing Kidomaru to touch him.

Finally Kidamaru jumped back and went through hand seals, " **Summoning jutsu!** " The giant spider, kyodaigumo. The giant arachnid screeched at Naruto. Naruto grinned and went through his own hand seals, " **Summoning Jutsu."** Gamabunta popped out of thin air.

"Hey chief, I got you some food." Gamabunta laughed looking at the giant spider who was rather insignificant to him. The spider started raining down baby spiders at Naruto, but it quickly learned, that the chief of the toads was faster than what he had thought, as his tongue swiped all of the spiders up, he gulped them down, then licked his lips. Gamabunta then drew his giant Tanto and sped at the spider, stabbing it before and slicing it in half as it screeched, the chief then shot his tongue out and swallowed the spider entirely.

"Thanks chief, I think I can handle him from here. But if you could do me a favor, send a messenger to Jiraiya so that he knows I am out here." Naruto told him.

Gamabunta nodded and poofed out of existence.

Another arrow shot at Naruto, but the boy caught it out of midair, before disappearing with raw speed and appearing next to Kidomaru, stabbing him in the stomach with the arrow. Kidomaru jumped away, going into curse mark level two, Naruto just smirked, until Kidomaru spit out web trapping Naruto. That is he thought he trapped Naruto, but Kitsune appeared in his hand as he channeled wind chakra into it, cutting right through it. He threw the sword at Kidomaru, it stabbed into his chest as Kidomaru coughed up blood, Naruto did a hand seal and flashed next to Kidomaru, pulling the sword from his chest before spinning and decapitating the man. His body dropped to the ground as his head rolled away. Naruto smirked before heading towards the dark chakra in the distance.

Naruto headed on until he found his next enemy. It was a red headed girl, named Tayuya

The girl pulled out a flute and summoned giant demons, Naruto grinned and shot towards the demons. He slammed a rasengan into the first one, shooting it at the other demon. Then Naruto blinked as he found himself in a genjutsu and unable to move, as the demons came after him.

Naruto let loose some of Kurama's chakra, before roaring, the sound being louder than the flute he was able to break away from the demons before shooting at Tayuya. He pumped chakra into his muscles and ran at her with his sword, he slashed at her, but she blocked the strike as he passed, with her flute. She wasn't fast enough to block the tanto he threw at her from there. She gasped as it hit her in the back, stabbing her and then Naruto walked back to her as she dropped to the ground coughing up blood. He pulled the tanto from her back before using it to stab through the back of her neck before jumping away heading again towards the demonic chakra.

Naruto was then stopped by a man by the name of Sakon, this guy was weird, he had two heads, and both spoke. Naruto was a little worried about this guy.

They immediately went into curse mark level two, "If you singlehandedly beat the rest of my comrades I better not mess around, I need to kill you boy." Sakon told him.

Naruto grinned, and disappeared before attacking the two of them. Naruto grinned as he struck them, only for them to jump back and split into two.

"So you want to play the numbers game? Too bad for you I am really good at the numbers game. **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Hundreds of Naruto's popped out of thin air and all charged at Sakon and Ukon.

The two brothers were having trouble fending off the hundreds of superspeed clones. As Naruto smirked, he grinned as he saw an opening and dropped in for a kill on one of them, but it was fake, Ukon grabbed his wrist at the last second.

"Ha! I caught you!" With that Ukon disappeared into Naruto's body. Naruto coughed and screamed in pain as Ukon screwed with his body on a molecular level. Naruto screamed again as Ukon laughed and told him that he controlled the molecules in Naruto's body. He was a part of Naruto.

Naruto laughed, "Well you are going to have a really bad day then." He channeled Kurama's into his body, as Ukon started to scream as the unfamiliar chakra poured in. Naruto then drew Kitsune and stabbed himself in the gut. Ukon screamed again as he pulled Kitsune out and stabbed himself again in the gut. Ukon Jumped out of Naruto's body, his body burnt and with two stab wounds. He coughed up blood.

"You-your crazy!" Ukon told him.

Naruto just laughed as he got up off the ground and channeled Kurama's chakra to his stomach where the stab wounds were, "No I have a demon in me, whose chakra heals me. You on the other hand do not. He then shot forward and attacked his foe, swinging Kitsune and scoring another decapitation as Ukon's head rolled from his demonic body. Naruto finally got word that his clones had dealt with Sakon he continued forward after Sasuke.

He caught up to Sasuke and Sakura at the valley of the end, he stood on the first Hokage's head breathing hard, as Sakura and Sasuke stood at the top of Madara's head.

"Well Naruto, I didn't think they could hold you off completely, but that was faster than I thought you could get here." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto grinned, "Oh them? They were easy, kind of pitiful, if this is the kind of minion Orochimaru has, well you aren't going to get very strong going to him."

"You both know he has Hinata, she is being tortured daily. She is going through hell at the hands of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Yet you are still going there to him." Naruto quipped.

Sasuke laughed, "Hinata? That bitch is getting exactly what she deserves. She was weak, she deserves to be used for the strong's amusement. That is all weaklings are good for."

Naruto snarled, "Are you serious?"

Sasuke laughed and motioned Sakura to attack. Sakura jumped at him swinging her fist at him, Naruto blocked her holding her fist as he looked at her, "Sakura if you continue, I will have to hurt you."

Sakura glared at him, he was about to throw her, when Sasuke appeared next to him swinging his chokuto at Naruto. Naruto jumped back and drew Kitsune.

"After your sword play lately, well I copied your technique and decided to get my own. Oh and don't think you can use your Flying Thunder God seal you placed on me, Orochimaru's goons sealed that off. You won't be able to use it.

Naruto grinned, "Good, makes this interesting."

He drew his tanto, the white chakra sabre as well holding it in his left hand, reverse grip, while he held Kitsune in his right hand. Sasuke charged him swinging his sword at Naruto, the blonde blocked with his tanto, before sending wind chakra into Kitsune spinning and swinging it at Sasuke, The wind blasted him back as Naruto charged him, Sakura got in the way and threw a punch, Naruto threw his blades into the air, catching her fist and pulling her forward, he fired his knee into her arm, snapping it like a pencil. Then he threw her into the stone wall that was Madara.

He caught his swords next, just in time to block Sasuke's strike. Naruto pushed him away kicking him in the stomach, before Sakura bounced back and attacked him, Naruto jumped back, stabbing his swords into the ground before going through hand seals, " **Lightning style: Sparks Darts!** " lightning darts shot from his finger electricuting Sakura as she screamed in pain, Naruto then threw Kitsune at her, pinning her to the stone wall. He flashed next to her as she tried to raise her unbroken arm to hit him. Naruto was getting pissed, he caught the punch and crushed her hand before breaking that arm, he turned and fired an elbow into her forehead, knocking her out.

He then raised the white chakra sabre, blocking Sasuke's chokuto strike, Sasuke was in curse seal level one now, and pushed Naruto away from him before sending a fireball at Naruto. Naruto cursed, not having enough time to dodge, he threw his hands up in front of his face and took the fire ball head on, but channeling water nature chakra into a burst around him. It weakened the fireball, but Naruto still shot back. His forearms burnt. He went into one tails chakra cloak before speeding after Sasuke punching him in the face before kicking him into the air. He went through his own hand seals but Sasuke's sharingand read them and knew it was going to be a fireball of Naruto's own. He transformed into curse mark level two, as he grew hand like wings blocking the fire ball. Naruto didn't have time to react as Sasuke appeared behind him blasting him with another fireball. Naruto yelled in pain as he fell forward, he was gassed, didn't have much left. Sasuke drove his own white chakra sabre into his back pinning him before using Kunai to pin his limbs to the ground.

Naruto howled in pain coughing up blood, as Sasuke shot into the air forming two black chidori, he speed back down, " **Double Chidori!** " He yelled as he slammed them into Naruto's back, his hands shooting through Naruto again as the boy coughed up more blood.

Naruto's vision was going blurry, as he lost control of his body, he could do nothing, nothing at all. He laid there pinned to the ground as Sasuke grabbed his scarf, ripping it and shoving a piece into his pocket. He then grabbed Naruto by the hair lifting his head, Sasuke grinned, the pest was barely breathing. He was as good as dead. Sasuke took his head band as well. He went to Sakura grabbing her and leaving towards Orochimaru's hideout.

Hinata and 9 were talking to each other, they had had a few days of doing nothing, as nobody bothered them, 9 had used the time to heal herself, but she could only do so much, she still couldn't stand up, but Hinata was getting her water when she needed it. Hinata had gone without torture for the longest period of time since being taken captive, and she was finally starting to feel better, after everything. She could almost walk normal again, after having her leg muscles torn to pieces by the whip Orochimaru had used.

9 was laying there as the two talked about Hinata's old life, they heard footsteps, and Hinata immediately was worried that Kabuto may be coming for her. She grimaced, but her hopes were raised when she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Please help me! Get us out of here!" Hinata pleaded with him. But the boy opened door and looked at her menacingly. He pulled out the piece of red scarf he had taken from Naruto, and his head protector.

"Naruto is dead, he fought me and Sakura in the Valley of the End, I killed him, but not before he did a lot of damage to Sakura. Well I wanted to see your face when you were told about that blonde idiot's death. Oh and pay the pain he caused my Sakura on forward." Sasuke then trapped her in a genjutsu showing her exactly how he had killed Naruto.

With that he shot forward, he grabbed Hinata by the throat, he lifter her up slamming her into the wall of the cell, he took his chokuto out and stabbed it into Hinata's right shoulder as she screamed in pain. He channeled lightning chakra into the blade and electrocuted her. She screamed in pain again.

He grinned as he grabbed her left arm, he snapped it immediately and Hinata started to cry the pain to much. He grabbed her right hand and crushed it in his grip as Hinata begged for mercy from the Uchiha.

Sasuke chuckled, "Oh I am nowhere near done."

Hinata looked at him with fear in her eyes as she processed everything. Sasuke then snapped her right arm, breaking it as she cried more. Screaming as Sasuke electrocuted her again. He grinned after a few minutes of beating her from there he walked away.

Leaving Hinata to hang there by the chokuto stabbed through her shoulder. She looked down at the scarf piece on the ground, she cried and heard nothing.

9 was screaming for her, trying to get her attention, but it was no good. All she could think was Naruto laying dead. His last moments of life flashing through her mind repeatedly as she cried. Not even the pain registered in her mind at the moment.

9 could do nothing but lay there and wait for Hinata to come to, as she still could not stand. 9 began to cry as well, as Hinata just hung there motionless.

Author's note: Before I get another Naruto should be stronger message, Naruto fought 4 jonin level ninja taking 2 stomach wounds and then fought Sasuke who surprised him with the curse mark level 2 strength. Oh and longest chapter ever written 4000 words What Up!

But Anyways **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	46. Chapter 46

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 46

Author's notes: special thanks to NarHina, luisdox, Naruhiinalover20, Rose Tiger, Lord Wolfe, neostardustdragon101, and nightwind83 for their reviews! Also I have really enjoyed the Hinata and 9 scenes, the comforting eachother scenes, if you have an idea for one please.

It was hours before 9 managed to pull herself up to Hinata. The girl was still in shock, she still hadn't said anything. 9 managed to herself up to the sword and tried to pull on it and pull it out, but to no avail. Hinata whimpered in pain as the woman pulled on it.

9 grimaced, "Hinata I am so sorry about this."

Hinata finally looked up at her in pain, but with a questioning look, "W-what d-do you m-mean?"

9 didn't say anything, instead she channeled wind chakra into it. The chakra cut into Hinata even more and she screamed in pain.

9 pulled it out with ease this time. Hinata dropped to the ground, her legs giving out when she hit, she dropped to the ground, hitting hard. 9 dropped down hard next to her and held Hinata's upper body in her hands. Hinata was shivering, still in shock. Hinata began crying again, this time in pain as well as sorrow for Naruto. Naruto had come looking for her and died for his trouble. It was all her fault, Naruto was dead because of her.

An hour later Hinata finally calmed down, and spoke up, "9, can you help me please," Hinata looked down in absolute shame, "I-I c-cant use m-my arms, b-but I-I," Hinata started to cry hard again, she was humiliated, "I-I w-wet m-m-myself, when S-Sasuke e-electrocuted m-me. C-can y-you change m-my u-underwear p-please." Hinata never rose her eyes as she continued to look down and cry.

9's eyes widened, "Shh Hinata, It's okay, I will change you it's no problem, that bastard went way too far, you can't use your arms, this isn't your fault."

9 helped her out of her rag 'underwear', and helped her into another pair of rag 'underwear'. They were given 2 pairs of underwear and 2 shirts after all, both pretty much rags. They had a wash bucket in the room to wash their 'clothes', and 9 pulled herself over to the wash bin and threw Hinata's previous rags in, before pulling herself back to Hinata. She held Hinata as the girl continued to cry. 9 picked up the head protector then grabbed the scarf piece.

When her hand touched the scarf piece, she gasped, she saw an image of what looked like herself, in a green dress as she knitted a scarf that looked like this. A blonde man with bright blue eyes held onto her, kissing her cheek.

9 began to tear up, she couldn't cry right now though, she had to be strong, she had to for Hinata. Hinata was still crying and 9 handed her the two items into her left hand, as her right was still crushed.

Hinata looked down at her left hand as she could not bring the items to her face, she cried as she did. She sobbed, as 9 placed healing hands on her, first her shoulder, it would take all of the chakra 9 had left at her disposal to heal the puncture wound, as well as the bones in the shoulder.

When 9 was done she handed got up and they, had food delivered, if you could call it that, it was some kind of mush, a piece of soggy bread for each of them. At least they were given a glass of water each, not that it was clean water, but the glass three times a day kept their throats from drying too much.

9 brought Hinata her plate and fed her the food, as Hinata's arms were still useless. Hinata thanked her and asked if 9 could lay her down. 9 layed the poor girl down with her head in her lap.

The redheaded woman ran her hand through Hinata's hair, it was dirty and messy as they were not given a chance to wash very often, but 9 didn't mind, she had to comfort the girl.

"Hinata, don't believe him, you don't know that Naruto is dead." 9 told her.

Hinata shook her head, "He showed me, how else does he have his head protector, and part of the scarf I had fixed for him."

"You can't give up hope Hinata, please." 9 told her.

Hinata shook her head, "I-I won't, Naruto would be disappointed if I did. I still have a family, a mentor, friends, Naruto would want me to keep going. If he is dead, maybe he isn't, I don't know."

9 nodded and grinned, "Good, if you give up, you won't ever make it through this."

Hinata nodded, "What keeps you going? You have been in Hell for 16 years. What has gotten you through it all?"

9 shrugged, "The thought of possibly seeing the man again, I want to see him so bad, when I think of him it's all I want, the thought that I may have a son out there that needs me."

Hinata nodded and thought about it, she continued to think before falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

Jiraiya was shocked when he reached the Valley of the End, it was destroyed. Clearly a large fight had happened here, finally he saw Naruto, the boy was pinned face down and bleeding. Jiraiya cursed when he took his pulse, he was fading fast. The Toad sage took off heading for Konoha as fast as he possibly could.

When he got to Konoha Jiraiya took him straight to Tsunade, who patched Naruto up and kept him alive. She and Shizune repaired the extensive damage and left Naruto in the same room as Anko, so that Kakashi could be with both of them.

When Naruto woke up, he heard talking, it took him a second but he recognized Anko's voice, followed by Kakashi's.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, he groaned as he sat up, and the two looked at him. They glared.

"Naruto, What the fuck were you thinking." Jiraiya's voice came from the corner, before Kakashi could say anything.

"Sasuke was leaving the village, he was going to Orochimaru, I thought if I followed him I could get Hinata." Naruto told him

This didn't seem to stop Jiraiya's anger, "You went alone! You know damn well that is unacceptable. IF you had taken people with you and not told me through Gamabunta after telling him to leave, we could have properly followed them and found him."

Naruto looked down, "I didn't think of that, I just wanted to save Hinata. That's all I thought about, I just wanted to save her."

Jiraiya was still pissed, "Yeah well kid, anything that happens to her after this could very well be considered your fucking fault. We would have had a chance to get to her if you had a team-"

"JIRAIYA!, that's enough. You know damn well Naruto did what his gut told him to do. It is what you would do! Naruto was wrong, no doubt about that, but you can't blame him like that, can't you see he is already hating himself." Kakashi yelled at him.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, looking back at Naruto to see him tearing up a little, "Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Naruto shook his head, "You are partially right, it has been my fault the whole time though. It is my fault she is in this mess, my rash decisions got her into it, and my rash decision is keeping her in it."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Naruto, no I was just upset that you went off alone, it isn't your fault, I was just upset you could have been killed.

Naruto brought a hand up and did a hand seal disappearing in a flash, teleporting away from the hospital.

Kakashi cursed, and left the room heading towards the Fourth Hokage's head on the monument. When he got there Naruto was sitting with the file again in his hands crying. He had sealed the file before leaving to track Sasuke, he had now unsealed it and was holding it with what was left of his scarf. The scarf in his left hand as he cried.

Kakashi got there and waited a couple minutes before walking over and sitting next to Naruto. He hugged the young man before letting him go and taking the file, he looked at what Jiraiya had written and grimaced. It was gruesome, completely gruesome.

"Naruto, it isn't your fault, you acted on instinct. If you had gotten someone to go with you, well they could have died, I won't lie to you, it was extremely stupid, but I also won't say that I haven't done something as stupid, or more. If it was Anko, I probably would have done the same thing." Kakashi told him.

Naruto nodded, "How is Anko by the way?"

Kakashi grinned, "Actually your chakra helped, she can feel the tips of her toes, she is going to recover it seems like, it is a long way off, but she will walk again, and then she will be training her legs to work like a ninja's again. It is going to be tough, but without you it would be a pipe dream."

Naruto nodded, "That's good, I am glad I could help someone."

Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, "You will find her Naruto, I am sure of it. You leave with Jiraiya tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded then looked down, "Why was he so mad?"

Kakashi grinned, "By all accounts you should be dead right now, he cares about you, he wants you to learn from your mistake."

Naruto nodded shocked, but then looked back up and saw the stars, he stood up and helped Kakashi up, the two headed to Naruto's house, "Kakashi, keep Anko here at my house, you guys stay here, train. Get her back to speed."

Kakashi nodded and then left for the hospital to see Anko and be with her.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	47. Chapter 47

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 47

Author's notes: Special thanks to Dragofae24, Danny vs A Month, Naruhinalover20, thor94, luisdox, nightwind83 tansa-zangetsu102, and Rose Tiger for their reviews.

Naruto and Jiraiya had been on the road for three weeks now, they had checked 2 bases thus far and came up empty. However it was not fruitless, Naruto was learning a lot. With Jiraiya's and Kurama's help he had learned how to control 3 tails thus far. It was a good feeling, with the progress he had made, Jiraiya had started teaching him some other jutsu as well. They were however focusing on the 9 tail chakra. Naruto had to get it down if he was going to be able to fight with guys like Orochimaru. Of course his physical training was important as well and Jiraiya almost daily made him up his weights while they trained, also upping them to ungodly amounts to make Naruto use 2 tails form, while they traveled. He made Naruto keep Kurama's chakra active when they traveled so he got used to it.

They had just arrived at the 3rd base and went in. It was another gruesome sight, there was no one left alive there, no one to question, no one to beat answers out of. Naruto growled as they walked through what could only be described as a mad scientists lab, he could only imagine the kind of hell that Hinata was being put through, he had been having nightmares the last week, it had been of Hinata, being tortured, forced to sexually please Kabuto, or being experimented on. In the last week he had these dreams nightly and he could only pray that they were just dreams and not what was actually happening to the timid girl.

Naruto sighed as they continued to walk through the hell hole, he had to give props to the snake, he had a deadly efficiency about him, every base they found and walked into was full of dead bodies and no evidence Hinata had ever been there. Nor would she ever be, Naruto hated this. they walked back into the center after finding nothing in the entire place, Jiraiya showed Naruto an inferno seal that was basically a time bomb. He gave them 5 minutes and they headed out. Naruto nodded and they walked out of the base and walked away as it was a fiery inferno. Jiraiya sat down and He had Naruto create clones to learn seals from his own clones as he discussed ninja theory with Naruto, as Naruto did push ups, sit up and other workouts, flowing through different katas as Jiraiya spoke. Jiraiya and Naruto sparred for a while before he had Naruto start using Kurama's chakra, Naruto was to stay in 3 tails as long as he could while summoning giant toads using up the chakra to up his already substantial chakra.

Hinata was recovering from the most recent beating, while Kabuto had finally recovered, he really wasn't doing much too her. He had forced her to do some rather unsavory things, and she had been subject to some blood tests, and she was subjected to a couple of experiments if you could call them that, really it was Kabuto and Orochimaru torturing her to try to bring out the Tenseigan. She was beaten in these, whipped, and had experienced a few other tortures. Her least favorite thus far had been the ice water torment. Of course they had forced her to strip down naked like always, she hated being naked in front of Kabuto, he would touch her and assault her every way he could. After being stripped down, they would chain her up and force her into the tub of ice water. Leaving her in there to freeze for a few hours before ripping her out and warming her up. They forced her body to its limits as they did this. It was awful.

Of course those were better than having to please Kabuto, she always felt so dirty, but he forced himself on her when he did.

Hinata and 9 were sitting together as she healed Hinata's latest wounds and injuries. This time it was a broken rib after Kabuto beat her, after she had tried to refuse him from violating her again. She was fighting him, and when she did she got hurt.

"Hinata, you poor thing, I wish Kabuto would just leave you alone." 9 told the girl.

Hinata sighed, "It is getting harder to fight him, if I just did what he wanted I wouldn't be beaten like this."

9 shook her head, "Hinata I can't tell you not to fight him, if you fight him he will beat you, and then force you to do things. If you don't fight him you will hate yourself for what you do. If you give in Hinata, it isn't your fault."

Hinata nodded, "He is trying to get me to call him master now. How fucked up is he?"

9 grimaced, "That is disgusting, that bastard will get what is coming to him eventually though."

"Have you had anymore visions or memories come back to you?" Hinata asked.

9 shook her head, "No, nothing else, just the memory of that blonde man, no name, nothing else."

Hinata nodded, "I'm sorry 9, I-I had a dream about Naruto last night. He was training with a man."

9 nodded, "Maybe he isn't dead after all."

Hinata nodded, "I hope Naruto is, I don't know how else I am going to get out of this place, if not Naruto."

9 nodded, "Hinata you will get out of this place."

They immediately spun around as they heard laughter, it was Kabuto, "You are never getting out of here, Hinata you are mine. You will always be mine, Naruto is dead and he won't be coming to save you."

Hinata glared at him, "Kabuto, I am not yours."

Kabuto glared at her before unlocking the door and coming at Hinata, "You bitch, you will learn."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her from the cell, Hinata tried to fight him, but he wasn't having it, he punched her in the gut and knocked her air out as he drug her out.

He strapped her to a cold metal table, she shivered as he did. She struggled against the bonds but to no avail as she glared at Kabuto.

She saw Orochimaru and was immediately worried Orochimaru was only here for her most painful experiences.

"Today we will be injecting you with a serum to test it out. We will be injecting it into your chakra network. It will expand your chakra coils before giving you an abundance of more chakra reserves. It will be painful." Orochimaru told her as Kabuto pulled out a giant needle holding an orange serum.

Hinata struggled as she tried to get away from the giant needle. Kabuto stuck it into her stomach and she screamed as it went in. The needle was so big that it felt like she was being stabbed. Then Kabuto started to actually shoot the serum slowly into her as she screamed in pain. It took him a moment but he finally had it all inside of her and she was writhing in pain as her chakra coil were forcibly expanded. She continued to writhe in pain as they sat there and took notes.

Finally after what had seemed like hours to Hinata, the pain let up slightly, her entire body hurt, sore from the struggling, as well as her chakra network felt like it was on fire. She was breathing heavily as she stayed strapped into the table. Finally Kabuto walked over to her and unstrapped her. He pulled her off the table and she landed on her feet, but her muscles felt like mush as she dropped onto her ass. Kabuto took no mercy as he simply grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the room. Hinata being too tired to do anything afterwards.

As he dragged her he laughed, "Now you will be subject to that once a week for the next six weeks in order to get your chakra level up to that akin to a high jonin level."

Hinata grimaced that did not sound fun. Kabuto drug her into his torture room as he grinned, groping her, touching her body as she hurt, she couldn't put up any kind of fight this time as she just let it all happen.

"Now that that is done I have to show you something that your old boyfriend did that I haven't been able to get rid of."

Kabuto pulled up his shirt and showed her his scarred stomach, "This is from Naruto's rasengan. Quite the attack really, the damage was scarring it still hurts now, no matter how much healing I do to it. So I am going to carve your stomach up the same way."

Kabuto pulled out a kunai and dug it into the skin on her stomach as he streamed fire chakra into it. He began to drag it around her stomach creating the same spiraling pattern across her stomach going as far as her chest as she screamed in agony.

When he was finally done carving her, Kabuto drug her back to the cell and threw her in and walked away.

Hinata was crying as the pain on her stomach and in her chakra network was the worst she had had in weeks. She knew this scar was never coming out of her and that thought haunted her.

Kushina immediately went to work trying to heal Hinata. It was little help though as there was only so much she could do. Hinata was just going to hurt for a while.

Kakashi grinned, today was the day he was bringing Anko home. She was released from the hospital, having slight feeling in her legs, still unable to stand and after the damage to her neural network she was going to have to relearn how to stand, how to walk, how to do it all with her legs. But she was going to be with him from now on, Tsunade would come by daily to check on Anko, but again at least she was home. He could help her do whatever she needed to do.

He showed up in her room as she was getting a discharge speech from the doctor, he could tell that she was paying no attention and was smiling happy to be leaving. It was one of her real smiles that he hadn't seen in awhile. He loved it. He loved her, she was the greatest thing currently in his life. He took the handles of her wheelchair and wheeled her home as they chatted.

Kakashi wheeled her into the home and asked if there was anything she wanted to do.

"Can we use the hot spring in the basement?" Anko asked him, she really wanted to bathe and relax with Kakashi. She knew that starting soon there would not be much relaxing. She already knew Kakashi had started his rigorous training, leaving a shadow clone with her every day in the hospital.

Kakashi nodded as he wheeled her to the stairs before picking her up bridal style and carrying her down the stairs. When they got down the stairs he sat her in a seat and pulled her shirt off.

She was wearing a normal dark purple bra, nothing special, but her unclipped it, placing a kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. He then helped her out of her pants and underwear, before sitting her back down. he disrobed himself before picking her back up and wading into the hot water of the springs with her. She cuddled into his lap as the sat there relaxing before she placed a kiss on his lips, she soon fell asleep in his warm embrace as she was so relaxed.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, IN YOUR REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER A WEEK FROM TODAY IN STORY WITH KAKASHI AND ANKO TRYING TO GET HER TO FINALLY STAND AND TAKE HER FIRST STEPS.**


	48. Chapter 48

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 48

Authors Notes: special thanks to Luisdox, Naruhinalover20, Danny vs A Month, NarHina, NaruHinaRyu, Pochi-san, Rose Tiger, Tensa-Zangetsu102, neostardustdragon101 and nightwind83, Thank you all for your reviews and support, I hit over 260 reviews recently and that is amazing. Naruhinalover20, Danny vs A Month, Rose Tiger, NarHina, yall have been with me since the beginning huge helps all of you, thank you so much. To the guest reviewer thank you for your review, as to answer all in due time for Hinata! I promise!

A week later and Kakashi and Anko were trying to get her to stand and take her first step, assisted step of course, her legs were still not ready to take her full weight.

Kakashi stood next to her, as she lifted with her hands trying to get out of the cursed wheelchair she had resorted to using to get around. Her arms shaking she pushed herself out from the wheelchair. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but this terrified her, she was so worried she would never be able to stand, in fact for a while that was her reality, never being able to stand. Now she was going to possibly be able to walk. Maybe even get her ninja career back, that was all she really knew was to be a ninja.

She lifted her leg, that was a miracle on its own it had taken a week to get to this point, she placed her foot on the ground, feeling the cold tile beneath her feet.

The snake mistress shivered and placed her other foot on the ice cold floor. She sighed as she put a little weight on her feet. She pushed herself up and stood, but it was only for a second as she dropped. Kakashi grabbed her and held her for a moment as Anko looked down in shame.

"Anko, It's okay, it was your first time don't worry about it. You will get it." Kakashi told her soothingly.

"Kakashi, I am fucking sick of this though. I am thankful for your help, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to require your help any longer!" Anko said back to the man.

Kakashi sighed, as he set her back in her wheelchair for her to try again, this was going to be a long and trying journey for the woman.

...

Hinata and 9 sat together as Hinata had just gotten back from another beating from Kabuto, she still refused to call the bastard master, she would not give him that sick pleasure. He thought that she was his property, but she was not. She was no one's trophy and belonging, she would never call him master.

"Hinata, I still have Sasuke's Chokuto, should we try to escape?" 9 brought up out of nowhere.

Hinata looked up shocked, "What are you talking about 9?"

9 looked at her, "Should we make an attempt to flee, I finally have someone I trust, and want to try to get out of here. I understand the risks, if we fail, we will be punished, but I can't stand to continue to see you get beaten by that monster."

Hinata looked at her, "I-I don't know 9, what is your plan?"

9 sighed, "When the person comes to bring us food next, one of us, you fake being hurt, dying. They come in and try to help you, I kill them and then we make a run for it. I know the way through and we can get away from here."

Hinata nodded, a serious resolve in her eyes, "What about my seals? As soon as we get out of here my limbs will be toast, you will have to carry me."

9 nodded, I can do that if you are willing to risk everything we are risking."

Hinata nodded, "Let's do it. What is the worse that can happen? We are tortured and beaten every day anyways. I just, won't be any help with my chakra sealed the way it is. You will have to do all the fighting."

9 nodded, "Tonight then?"

Hinata grinned and nodded, "Please let's get the hell out of here." "Damnit! Damnit, Damnit damnit, Kakashi why can't I get this! I had it! I fucking used to be able to walk. Why can't I even stand now!" Anko cried, it wasn't often that she cried. However this was so frustrating, she could not for the life of her get her legs to work the right way."

...

"Anko, you have to relearn how to send neural impulses to your legs properly, it won't be easy. But I know you, I know you will get it down pat! I promise!" Kakashi responded.

"Why did that Snake bastard do this, was he not content with everything else he has done." Anko cried.

She had been trying to stand for multiple hours now but it was still no good. Kakashi suddenly had an idea, he grinned. He grabbed Anko and effortlessly lifted her out of the chair. He carried her down the stairs towards the basement.

"Kakashi! I wasn't done yet! What the hell are you doing!" Anko asked him.

Kakashi just grinned and sat her down in the chair. He pulled his mask off and his shirt off kissing her on the lips. Anko forgot her fury and kissed him back. Her wants and needs took hold of her, she forgot everything else and wrapped her arms around him, as she kissed him back.

Kakashi pulled her shirt off first, then unclasped her bra once again as her breasts popped out free from their cage. Kakashi took hold of one and squeezed it, but only once as he pulled her pants and underwear off. Anko blushed slightly as Kakashi looked at her with a hunger she had not seen in awhile. She grinned as he took his own pants off, he picked her up and started to kiss her as she moaned again, he kissed her neck, biting it and sucking on it lightly to elicit another moan from the purple haired woman. Kakashi grinned as he walked over to the hot spring. He grinned and tossed her in.

Anko screamed in shock, "Kakashi What the fuck!"

The man only grinned again and jumped in next to her as she floated. He got next to her and wrapped her up again, only to set her on her feet, use your hands, like you are water walking but your hands to hold you up. Use less and less chakra until you are standing in the water on your own."

Anko's eyes widened, it was such an obvious fix, such an obvious aid. The water would help her to stand. She would have to do some special things to him if this worked.

Kakashi grinned as he sat and watched her.

After a few hours Anko was standing in the water she was standing on her own, finally! she grinned as she cried tears of joy, "Kakashi, finally I am standing! Finally, I am standing Kakashi!" He nodded and walked over to her. He wrapped her up and began kissing her. He grabbed her ass as he did. She grinned and kissed him back, her hand shifting down to his cock as she felt it harden in her hand and she began working it.

Kakashi groaned as it felt good he continued to kiss her, playing with her breasts as he did. He tweaked her nipples and she moaned into his mouth before he disengaged and began suckling on her nipple as she continued to moan. Her breathing was quickening as he gently bit her nipple, playing with it with his tongue.

She groaned again as he picked her up, he set her on the seat and continued to play with her. He was really enjoying this, it had been so long since he had had her. He continued to play with her large supple breasts and she continued to work his shaft up and down. Kakashi grinned as he saw the hunger in her eyes. Anko wanted him she was breathing hard and she wanted him badly, not that she could do much about it. She did not have enough control over her legs to have her way with him.

Kakashi knew this and once again he lifted her and took her all the way to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and he opened her legs for her and began to play with her opening, it was soaking wet inside, warm and tight. He grinned as she moaned hard once again, he kissed his way down her body and finally got to her clit, he took it into his mouth sucking on it as she grabbed his head. He continued to work his fingers inside of her and licked and sucked on her clit. Anko continued to groan until she came, hard. Her walls clenched on Kakashi's fingers and Kakashi slurped up her juices as he lifted away from her and then posted himself at her entrance.

Anko breathed hard, "Kakashi, please I need you, please fuck me."

Kakashi happily obliged.

Kakashi rolled off of her and she pushed herself over into cuddling with him, she kissed his lips and then folded her head down onto his chest as she cuddled into him.

"Thank you Kakashi, no one has ever done as much for me as you have. You stuck by me even when we thought I was going to be crippled forever. I love you so much Kakashi!" Anko told him.

Kakashi kissed the top of her head, before stroking his hand through her hair as she snuggled in.

"I love you too Anko, I could never leave you."

...

With that the two fell asleep. Hinata and 9 were ready, food was about to come and they were going to try to break out, after all what did they have to lose, Hinata would be tortured and violated either way. So what the hell, why not try.

Hinata lay on the ground as 9 screamed for a guard, he just started handing out foods. "GUARD COME QUICK! KABUTO'S GIRL IS DYING! SHE JUST COLLAPSED AND ISN'T BREATHING!"

The guard came running and stopped by the door seeing the young Hyuuga on the ground, he opened the door, he couldn't let Kabuto's toy die on him, that would get him killed. He ran forward only to be grabbed by 9 as she put him in a choke hold, he passed out and they ran out of the gate. As soon as they ran out the alarm started to go off, 9 cursed as she pulled Hinata along with her, a guard came around the corner and was met with a slash from the chokuto. He fell and 9 kicked his head knocking him out.

The two continued running through the corridors, they got to the door, the opening to the outside, they were about to sprint out when a door slammed down on the opening.

9 cursed and pulled Hinata in another direction, "Come on, there is another exit!"

They continued to run, Hinata was having a bad feeling about this. More and more guards came at them but 9 tossed her the sword and she would slice them down, not killing them, but downing them. 9 was showing impressive taijutsu and destroying the guards that were there. Luckily there were not many guards.

Finally they were about to get to the next door when Kabuto and Sasuke showed up in front of them. They turned around to run the other way, but Orochimaru stood in their way. Immediately Kabuto was on top of Hinata, while Orochimaru on top of 9.

Kabuto grabbed Hinata by the throat and slammed her into the wall before slamming her into the ground, Hinata hit her head and blacked out. Meanwhile Orochimaru grabbed 9 by the throat and started choking her. She watched Kabuto drag Hinata away, and 9 was terrified. Orochimaru summoned his snakes and they wrapped around her, biting her injecting their pain venom into her. 9 screamed in pain as she dropped to the floor writhing in pain.

...

Kakashi woke up to a scream, he jolted out of bed searching for Anko, he found her on the ground next to the bed, he immediately, was holding her as he laid her in the bed again.

"Anko, what happened?" Kakashi asked her.

Anko didn't answer, she looked down away from him in shame.

"Anko, what happened?" Kakashi asked her again grabbing her shoulders.

"I tried to walk, okay? It didn't work, I couldn't do it." Anko told him.

Kakashi shook his head, "Why? You made so much progress already today, why push it?"

Anko shook her head, "NO! it isn't enough, I am sick of being constrained to this bed, I don't want to be constrained to you! I want to be able to do my own thing! I can't take needing your fucking help anymore!"

Kakashi was silent, that had hurt a little, he was a ninja though he had been through worse so why did he feel like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"Kakashi, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" Anko told him remorsefully as soon as she realized what she had said.

Kakashi still didn't speak, he just sat there, his head hanging.

"Kakashi please say something, anything." Anko pleaded with him.

Kakashi stood from the bed, "Fine, I won't constrain you to me, I will go sleep in another room, and leave you be."

Anko's arm shot out to Kakashi as fast as she could, "Kakashi no, please I didn't mean it, please don't go."

Kakashi stood there for a moment, before finally climbing into the bed.

Anko sighed, "Thank you Kakashi, I'm so sorry for what I said, it isn't about being constrained to you, it is about not being able to help myself, not being able to do things on my own. The last time I leaned on anyone, Orochimaru, well he did all the evil things he had done to me. I don't know what to do. Leaning on someone to take care of me is hard for me, I am so sorry I lashed out at you, it wasn't fair to me."

Kakashi nodded, "All is well Anko, I love you. With that Kakashi grabbed her and pulled her into a cuddle holding her tight as she cried into a chest."

 **...**

 **WARNING THIS SECTION IS BRUTAL NOT AS DETAILED AS PREVIOUS SCENES BUT STILL BRUTAL BE WEARY IN READING IT. KABUTO RESPONDS HOW A PSYCHOPATH WOULD RESPOND TO HIS CAPTIVE ESCAPING.**

Naruto was tossing and turning, he was asleep but it was by no means a peaceful one, his nightmares were plagued by scenes of Hinata.

She had been taken to a room and strung up by her hands, Kabuto waited till she woke. When she finally did he glared at her, "So the mutt tried to run huh?"

Hinata didn't say a word. She refused to talk to the bastard.

"If you beg me to have mercy on you and call me master while you do, I will forgive this transgression." Kabuto told her as he sat there grinning his sadistic smile up at Hinata.

"Fuck you Kabuto, you aren't half the man Naruto is." Hinata responded.

Kabuto had a wild look in his eyes, "You bitch, fine. You will regret it."

Hinata was scared, she shivered, but glared at Kabuto anyways. Kabuto grabbed a metal object, it had spikes on it.

He set it under her feet before lighting her on fire, the bastard let it heat for a while before he lowered Hinata down towards it.

Hinata gulped as he continued lowering her. She lifted herself using the rope she was tied to. Trying as hard as she could not to go down onto the headed sharp spiked stool.

Kabuto laughed as she held herself away from it, fear in her eyes. "Go ahead and struggle all you want mutt, you aren't getting away from it."

HInata continued to struggle however as he sat there and laughed, "Drop down now, or I will get the whip."

"Fuck you Kabuto." Came Hinata's response.

Kabuto laughed again, as he grabbed a Cat O' 9 Tails and hit Hinata with it. She screamed but didn't drop down. He continued to hit her, and then finally targeted her arms. Hinata screamed again before dropping.

Her feet hit the spikes and they went through as Hinata screamed in pain. Her feet burned and she whimpered in pain. Kabuto laughed and continued to whip the poor girl.

This went on until Hinata was once again a bloody mess as her feet were charred.

Kabuto stopped whipping her before taking a metal pole out. He swung it as hard as he could, hitting her knee as she screamed again, he snapped her leg. He laughed before pulling her off of the spiked stool, he forced himself into her mouth as he laughed.

"Just remember this was because of your attempt to escape. This leg will keep you from doing it again, 9 will not be able to heal it enough for you to run ever again hahaha. Dumb fucking mutt, you are mine you will stay mine."

 **END BRUTAL SCENE**

Naruto shot bolt upright, what he had seen was brutal, he could not believe anyone would do what he just saw Kabuto do to Hinata. He knew it was a dream but it was brutal all the same, he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Kabuto had forced Hinata onto spikes, they pierced her feet as she screamed in pain. Naruto frowned and got out of bed. Kabuto had done other unspeakable things, apparently Hinata had tried to escape from what he could gather. She was caught and Kabuto made sure she would never do it again.

Naruto cursed and walked out of the tent he was in, he walked to the nearby river and washed his face drinking from it before rolling up his pants, he put his feet in the water and cursed.

Jiraiya walked out soon after, "What's wrong kid?"

Naruto sighed, "I have been having nightmares, I'm seeing Hinata being tortured by Kabuto. I have been seeing it for the last couple weeks. She is tortured every night, she is beaten, molested, violated and experimented on. Her pain is out of this world. What am I supposed to do?"

Jiraiya nodded, "I have heard about something like this before, soul mates or people absolutely meant to be together, some call it true love or something, will dream of the other in peril. You have a strong connection with them and see when they are going through hard ordeals. Or so say the legends, I haven't really believed in things like that for a long time, but I suppose it's possible."

Naruto nodded and sighed, "Can we get going, after that torture episode for Hinata, I won't be sleeping for a while anyways."

Jiraiya nodded and the two picked up the camp and headed out. Naruto was in bad shape though. Jiraiya could tell, this whole thing was changing who he was as a person. He was starting to become a lot darker in personality.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	49. Chapter 49

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 49

Author's notes: So I am going to go on a little rant about anonymous reviewers flaming, First off the whole kill yourself virgin thing, really? Because I wrote something? Grow up a little, secondly you assume virgin is a bad thing, in reality a lot of people in the world who are virgins waiting for marriage are quite proud of it. The reality being you are probably a virgin and don't like it, which is why you consider yourself a virgin. Last but not least if you don't like the story, and have nothing to say that is constructive (no telling someone to kill themselves is not constructive) then stop reading the story, I won't miss a reader like you. If you wanna say something like that man up and send me a pm with it and we can talk like adults about the problem you have with the story. Otherwise please feel free to take your own advice.

Special thanks to Danny vs A Month, Pochi-san, Naruhinalover20, nightwind83, luisdox, thor94, and Rose Tiger for their reviews.

So it just came to my attention that the Horizontal lines I have been putting in between scene changes aren't showing up online so from now on i will use just ellipses (...) to show a scene change. Sorry for the confusion.

Anyone who has any ideas for the story please feel free to send me a pm or review, I answer every review unless I have answered you before and you don't respond I try to take the message. I do love to hear all ideas and anything you have to say. I really do love to discuss these things!

Sorry for the long author's note and the rant.

Hinata woke in her cell when a guard dropped 9's broken body into the cell with her. Hinata crawled painfully over to her, Hinata's feet too burned along with her now shattered right knee. She rolled 9 over, and gasped. This was far worse than anything they had done to her. Kushina had been beaten, violated, cut to pieces, whipped. 9's entire body was destroyed, she was unconscious. The signs of puncture marks were present all over her bruised and beaten body. Her body was swollen and purple and black in most places, burn marks were present as well.

Hinata wrapped her arms around the woman gently as she pulled her into a hug and cried, Hinata had no idea what she could do. 9 was always saving her, and yet she could do nothing to help 9. Hinata didn't know how much longer she could take this. She was trying so hard to be strong, for Naruto. However she was starting to think that Naruto would never even want to look at her again after all of this. She had never felt that she was pretty, she had never been super thin like Sakura and Ino, never tall like Ino, and she never thought she really had that great of a body. Now her body was a mess, she was scarred, broken. She could never be a strong ninja like Naruto now that her leg was messed up the way it was. She cried at the thought, everything depended on her being a strong ninja, she was supposed to be the clan head one day, she couldn't do that if she couldn't even walk right. Naruto would be Hokage some day, he couldn't be with a weak girl like her.

Hinata started to sob, where had it all go so wrong, how had she let herself be tricked by Kabuto the way she was, she had let him touch her, let him kiss her, she had kissed him, now she didn't have a choice, Kabuto was right she thought, she was just a mutt.

It was a couple hours later when 9 finally woke up, she woke up to Hinata crying holding her the best the poor girl could, "Hinata, sweetie, whats wrong?"

"9 I-I can't do this anymore! What am I supposed? I am helpless here. I can do nothing!" Hinata cried out.

9 shook her head, "It will be okay Hinata. I promise."

Hinata looked at her, "How will it be okay? How will it ever be okay!"

9 couldn't answer for a moment, "Hinata, you just have to keep faith, if you lose your faith you won't make it through this, you can't."

Hinata looked away, "Maybe I don't want to make it through this! Maybe I just want it all to end here and now."

9 gasped, "Hinata, what about Naruto? What about your family?"

Hinata bit her lip, "What about them? Naruto is dead as far as I know. My family won't mean anything when I get home if I ever get home, I will most likely be disowned so that my younger sister can be heir. I will be excommunicated from the Hyuugas because of this knee, and all my scars. Unable to be married off, and unable to be clan head. There is no longer anything left for me, nothing but pain."

9 started to cry now, "What about me? You have me."

Hinata nodded, "I'm sorry 9. I'm so sorry. You are all I have left right now."

"Oh well that is just precious." Kabuto laughed out, "I know how to punish the two of you now, you two didn't think we were done after you tried to escape did you? Ha! these next punishments will be quite fun."

…

Anko was again in the water, Kakashi had left a clone with her to watch her and make sure she was okay as he went through his own training. He was training hard, she had never seen the man so motivated, he had so much talent when he was young, all he did was train, he never had time for friends, but after Obito had died, he had changed he became more aloof, only really trained to upkeep his skills never really improve on them.

His driving force had of course been Orochimaru, he wanted to kill the snake bastard. Anko herself was trying to walk, not having much luck with it, but she was slowly walking across the the water now, she was finally able to stand on her own outside of the water as well, not just in the water. She sighed this was tough, so tough, she hated how big of a burden she was on Kakashi now.

Kakashi didn't seem to mind though, as he took it in stride, she had really hurt his feelings, but he stayed with her. He didn't bring it back up either, but she could tell she had done a little damage. Not that he would tell her. He was too strong, too prideful maybe, or maybe he didn't want to make her feel bad. It was probably the latter as he really didn't mind sharing his rough past.

The man was a genius though, really such a prospect, trained by the Fourth Hokage, and the White fang of Konoha.

Kakashi was the best Jonin the village had the only ninja that could beat Kakashi in a fight at this moment in the village was the Hokage himself, Itachi Uchiha, and Jiraiya of the Sannin, she didn't think Kakashi would even lose to Tsunade of the sannin at the moment. Now that he was taking his training seriously again, it was incredible what he could do. She needed to be just as strong as him. He could take down any other jonin in the village, she didn't think that he would break much of a sweat beating her when she was still at her ninja fighting form.

She lost her concentration and she plopped down into the water as she growled, she was tired, she was considering stopping for the day, but when she looked at the Kakashi clone, he had his eyebrow raised at her. She humphed and stood back up, grunting as it was difficult. She started running her chakra through her hands again and began taking steps.

She grinned as she realized she did in fact have more in her and that Kakashi was driving her pretty hard to get this down. He was too good to her really.

Kakashi had 3 clones running through katas for taijutsu while the one with her was running through every hand seal for every jutsu he knew getting faster at getting them off. He had 3 clones doing jutsu as he worked on his physical strength. He had a weight seal across his back and one on every limb, he was doing thousands of pounds in 1 handed push ups.

Anko looked at him hungrily, his muscles bulging, he was extremely sexy to her. She watched the sweat drip off of his glistening abs as he continued to work himself harder and harder. She felt a twang in her desires as heat rose in her, she wanted him, they hadn't had as much sex as they usually did and she wanted him. She blushed but pushed the burning desire down as she needed to get back to work. The Kakashi in the spring with her was smirking a very cocky grin as he watched her as she looked at the original him.

"Anko, if you want I can have all of the clones take off their shirts as well." The clone told her cockily.

Anko laughed, "That won't be necessary Kakashi, thank you though."

The clone nodded as the two continued to work on their separate endeavors. Anko stealing a glance at the man everyone in a while.

After a while longer the real Kakashi looked over to her, "Want to get lunch? It's a good break time for me."

Anko grinned, "Kakashi can we get dango? I have yet to have it since getting out of the hospital."

Kakashi sighed, "I suppose." He said jokingly.

Anko grinned wide, "Whooo! Dango!"

Kakashi nodded, "Why don't I help you get dressed and I will send a clone and we can take a quick break."

Anko grinned and nodded, "I would love that Kakashi."

After dango the two went right back to work. Anko was frustrated as she had tried to walk on the floor and had failed, she just couldn't get it, she couldn't put it together on dry land.

…

Naruto blocked a kick before spinning and lashing out with his own, he wasn't fast enough however and Jiraiya punished that with a swift punch to his gut. Naruto flew into a tree before sliding down it.

"That's enough Naruto, we need to make our way to the next hideout, who knows, maybe Hinata will be there." Jiraiya told him, after having beaten him around the battlefield like a rag doll.

Naruto got up rubbing his shoulders, "Yeah yeah yeah, let's go ero-sennin."

Jiraiya grinned, "Just remember that's what you get when you ask to spar when you are nowhere near my strength level."

Naruto groaned, "It's a spar you are supposed to go a little easy on me."

"I was going easy on you brat, just keep in mind how much you have to grow if you want to be the greatest Hokage ever." Jiraiya said.

"I don't know if I even want to do that now." Naruto responded

"What are you talking about brat?" Jiraiya asked him with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto sighed, "Everyone in the village hates me with the exception of a few. Why should I try to be their leader? They have tried to kill me multiple times. I don't really care about being Hokage anymore. I am going to become the strongest ninja in the world though, I have to, I won't let anyone like Orochimaru take one of my loved ones ever again."

Jiraiya nodded, "Well in that case you have a long way to go. Your father may have been one of the strongest ninja of all time, there are few that will ever reach the level he attained. He could knock me around when I was still close to my prime with no issue."

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry I look forward to that day."

Jiraiya laughed, "Well until then I won't be going any easier on you so catch up brat."

Naruto nodded, "3 tails state for travel? Full weight capacity?"

Jiraiya nodded, "I need to add another couple weight seals soon. Try to keep up with me."

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya added a weight seal to his wrists, ankles, and torso." Naruto at this point was digging into the ground as Jiraiya put the weight on them.

Then Jiraiya took off, Naruto went into 3 tails, gritted his teeth before blasting off after the old man.

…

Shikamaru walked into the Hokage's office wondering why he had been called, hopefully he wouldn't have to go on some mission, he, Naruto, and Kakashi were supposed to have a while off to train. He knew that Naruto was away on a training mission, and Kakashi was taking care of Anko. So why was he here.

"Ahh Shikamaru, please come in, sit." The old Hokage told the young Nara.

Shikamaru came and sat down, and looked at the Hokage questioningly.

"Shikamaru, I am going to let you in on a bit of a secret, since Tsunade is back for good, I will be spending less time as Hokage, as she will start to fill the roll. I have convinced her to take over in almost all aspects, within the next year she will become the official Hokage." Hiruzen told him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Uh, okay, so why tell me?"

Hiruzen laughed, "Well my boy, it came under my attention after the chuunin exams just how smart and talented you are, while lazy you are the smartest person the village has had in a very long time. Smarter even than my old student Orochimaru."

Shikamaru nodded, "I try not to show it off too much, but I guess you could call me smart."

Hiruzen nodded, "Your academy tests didn't show this level of genius from you. But that doesn't matter, your father is one of the smartest people I know as well, and he didn't test well either."

Shikamaru nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Anyways I would like you to become my next student, I believe you have the smarts to take in all of my teachings, I undoubtedly will eventually pass from this world, but I would like to leave behind everything I know before I do. You obviously also know that Naruto is by far the strongest of your generation, and likely if he continues to grow in strength as a ninja he will be up for Hokage, while he is smarter than his own tests would seem to suggest, he will need an advisor, you being his best friend could end up being that advisor. I would like to pass down to you all of my tactical, battle, and worldly knowledge. So what do you say? Want to be my first student since the Sannin?" Hiruzen asked the genius.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped, "You're kidding right?"

The Third Hokage shook his head, "We start now. Let's go to the training fields so I can teach you."

Hiruzen first worked with Shikamaru and taught him how to make shadow clones. Once Shikamaru had learned the shadow clone jutsu, Hiruzen had him create multiple shadow clones and he created the same amount and the shadow clones went off to talk ninja theory, battle theory and the professor once again had a student."

…

 **BRUTAL SECTION, SIMILAR TO LAST CHAPTER.**

Kabuto came back and grabbed Hinata and 9 soon after, he healed 9 when he got in until she was in decent shape, she could walk on her own. He forced Hinata to her feet.

Hinata screamed in pain as he lifted her up and placed her on her burnt and destroyed feet. They hurt to have anything touch the soles of her feet, her feet hurt in general. Her knee gave out immediately and she started to fall before Kabuto slapped her in the face hard. She fell even harder before he grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the room.

When they got to the torture room, Kabuto chained Hinata to the metal chain wall, leaving her spread eagle. Then chained 9 up and pushed her to the ground.

"Now, you two hurt several of the men, using swords, and fists. So in order to allow them retribution they will get to do whatever the two of you did, but to Hinata." Kabuto told them.

The first man walked in, he grinned as he saw Hinata naked, he walked over to her, pulled out a sword and slashed it across her, starting from her shoulder and going down to her hip. Hinata gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to stop the scream from coming. This continued for some time the men coming in and hurting her in whatever way they had been hurt during their failed escape attempt. All of them touching the girl in a way which would cause most people to cringe. Hinata refused however to scream, she would not give them the pleasure.

Kabuto grinned, he walked away for a bit leaving the two women there, 9 looked as bad as Hinata did, she could not believe the things the young woman was being forced to endure because her decision.

Blood dripped from Hinata's body from the sword slashes, she was pretty sure she had multiple broken ribs and one of the brutes was kind enough to kick her messed up knee. She had almost been unable to contain the scream after that one. Her knee was messed up beyond recognition at this point.

They heard footsteps and turned to look, 9 didn't recognize the blonde man. Hinata on the other hand smiled, "Naruto! Please help me!"

The blonde laughed at her, "No Hinata, now it is my turn to hurt you, you hurt me after all. It is about time I return the favor."

Hinata's eyes widened as he walked over to her, he had a sadistic grin on his face, the same grin Kabuto always wore.

9 gasped as the boy punched Hinata square in the face. He repeated multiple times until her face was bleeding. She was pretty sure her cheekbone was broken at this point.

The blonde then hit her hard in the stomach and she coughed up bile and blood as she tried to recoil down, it was no use though as copper wire just bit into her neck. The boy laughed as he continued to beat her.

"This is just what you deserve you dirty mutt." He told her.

She looked at him tears streaming down her face, "Naruto, why are you doing this? I thought you loved me!"

The boy laughed at her "I could never love a dirty mutt like you, you are weak, and pitiful Hinata."

Hinata cried as he continued to beat her. Finally he placed electrodes over her body. He lit her up with electricity as she screamed more. The pain hitting her, but not nearly as much as 'Naruto's' betrayal of her. She really thought it was him. Coming and hurting her like he was.

"Please, Naruto, stop! It hurts." Hinata wailed.

The boy just laughed, continuing to electrocute her. She was crying when he finally stopped, her body hurt, her muscles sore from the convulsing she had been doing as he electrocuted her. He hit her one last time before walking away.

Hinata was broken, her body hurt, yes, but her soul was broken, truly broken she cried.

"Hinata! you know that wasn't Naruto!" 9 told her.

Hinata didn't say a word as she cried. She hung there as 9 had been forced to watch her as she was broken.

Finally Kabuto and Orochimaru walked in.

9 was immediately infuriated, "You fucking bastards! why would you do that to her!"

Orochimaru grinned, "Sounds like you want a turn 9."

"Do whatever the fuck you want to me pervert bastards! Just leave her alone." 9 screamed at them.

Orochimaru laughed, "Oh we are going to leave her alone for now, you on the other hand, well you are going hurt her now."

9 was taken aback, "No! I refuse."

Orochimaru laughed again, "Either you take up the roll of torture, or I do to her what I did to you."

9's eyes widened, "Please no."

Orochimaru grinned as he unlocked her chains, "Go on. Hurt her, if I am not satisfied with it, I will take over. Understand?"

9 began to cry, but she stood up, and looked at Hinata, "I am so sorry sweetheart." With that the redhead flicked the electricity on and Hinata's body went stiff as she let out a scream, then started convulsing. 9 kept it on for a while before turning it off and letting Hinata have a breather.

"9! do not relent." Orochimaru yelled out.

9 gulped and picked up a whip before whipping the poor girl. 9 was crying as she hit the girl, ripping her flesh off and Hinata looked on blankly.

After a while longer, more electrocutions and whippings, before having to beat on the girl some more.

Finally Hinata was unconscious and 9 was allowed to stop, before they moved Hinata back to the cell, of course now it was 9's turn for a beating. Orochimaru grinned as he had his way with her.

 **END OF BRUTAL SCENE**

 **what you missed, Kabuto let anyone who was injured in the girl's escape attempt was allowed to do whatever had been done to them to Hinata. Kabuto transformed into Naruto and beat Hinata making her think it was Naruto beating her. Then they made 9 torture Hinata, to hurt 9 more than Hinata but it didn't help how Hinata is feeling.**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

HIT 100,000 WORDS WITH THIS CHAPTER WHOOT WHOOT!


	50. Chapter 50

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 50

Author's note: So may have gone overboard with too much Hinata torture, so won't be doing much of that anymore.

Special thanks to Naruhinalover20, Danny vs A Month, NarHina, naruhinav4, nightwind83, luisdox Rose Tiger, SpiceyWifey, and NaruHinaRyu for their reviews!

Hinata looked up as 9 was placed in the cell with her, the woman was beaten, but conscious and as soon as the guard walked away she limped over to Hinata and and hugged the girl, "Hinata I'm so sorry I did that too you. It would have been worse if I hadn't.."

"9 it's fine, I know you didn't want to do it, I know it hurt you as much as it hurt me, I just...Naruto…" Hinata interrupted her.

9 swallowed, "Hinata that wasn't Naruto. You know it wasn't, it was Kabuto being a dick."

Hinata's eyes teared up, "I-I, How do I know it wasn't Naruto?"

9 was shocked, "Hinata, you can't believe that it was Naruto doing that to you?"

Hinata was full on crying again, "Because after everything I did to him, why shouldn't he. My life has gone to hell, why shouldn't that follow?He has every right after what I did to him. I am just a disgusting mutt. Look at me, I am ruined, completely ruined. Who the hell in their right mind would ever want to even look at me?"

9 wasn't sure what to say to the poor girl, "Hinata, sweetheart please, it's okay Naruto would not do that too you, you don't deserve this, no one does, Naruto is still going to love you."

Hinata continued to cry however, it was no use, the girl seemed just broken, physically and mentally. However 9 began to finally heal the wounds that had been inflicted on the poor girl, holding her against herself.

…

Kabuto growled he was in his room and in quite the amount of pain, the damned rasengan blast had done a ton of damage to him, and the scarring was still there. Not only that but it still hurt for some reason. "Damn this thing, it medically makes no sense that there would still be pain coming from it."

Little did he know, Naruto had mixed in some wind chakra into it, the chakra had cut into him on a molecular level, that even he could not sense. It kept the man in pain as his nerves stayed damaged and in a level of pain. How could this happen to him of all people, he had a plan.

Kabuto was going insane, the power trip he got from dominating Hinata along with the immense pain he was in, it drove him to hurt her even more. To force her to share his pain, Orochimaru wasn't happy with him. He had been neglecting his duties to rain hell down upon Hinata. Orochimaru had spoke to him about it, telling him to cut back on the torture and go more with experiments. He cared more about the knowledge from experimenting then Kabuto getting his sick fix out of this entire thing.

Kabuto laughed, he was going to schedule then a surgery for the next week, he would leave his little mutt alone other than healing her for no., but from now on when he did torture her, he was going to do it as Naruto. As for what he was going to do, he was going to perform a biopsy, Orochimaru had been wanting some DNA tissue from the Byakugan eye, as well as the chakra lines going to it. He was going to have to cut into the girl's face to do it. Leaving more of his scars on his mutt. He loved to scar her, leave his marks on her, it was marking her as his in his fucked up mind. Kabuto laughed once again, a cold insane, yet calculated laugh.

To do the operation she would need to be in good standing, he would have to heal most of what 9 was unable to heal. The surgery would be done while she was under a paralyzing agent, but she would feel it all.

Kabuto laughed again, "She will feel the whole thing!" He screamed with sadistic pleasure. He would still get his in, while experimenting on the dumb mutt.

He started to cough, "UGH" he yelled in pain as his stomach pulsed pain through his body. He cursed, why was this happening to him. He was strong, he was powerful, nothing should be able to hurt him. It was his job to hurt others not be hurt.

…

Hinata was lying still, everytime she closed her eyes she saw Naruto over her with the sadistic grin that really didn't fit on his face. She saw him beating her as he did, she was unable to sleep due to this. She sighed and 9 rolled over to her, she placed two fingers on the back of Hinata's neck and shot chakra through them, knocking her flat out.

9 sighed, at least the girl would get some much needed rest, it still hurt her to do it to Hinata though. She ran a healing hand over the girl once more, tears coming to her eyes for the poor girl, Hinata was put through worse hell than she ever was, Kabuto was shockingly more of a sick fuck than Orochimaru himself. Orochimaru was more about science, while Kabuto just wanted to exert his dominance over Hinata.

 **Hinata's dream**

Hinata found herself finally asleep and dreaming, she was watching Naruto, he was training with Jiraiya.

Naruto was trying to get the fourth tail mode down, he screamed in pain as he went into it, the hellish chakra tearing him to pieces, as he tried to control himself, he was twitching and growling. Finally he shot after Jiraiya but Jiraiya was ready for it, he went through hand seals.

" **Earth Style: Great Containing Dragon!"** A stone dragon shot out of the ground and crashed down on Naruto, it held his struggling form to the ground, Jiraiya shot forward and slapped a seal on Naruto.

Naruto screamed in agony as the chakra cloak receded. He was breathing hard cursing, "WHY CAN I NOT GET THIS! IT SHOULD NOT BE THIS HARD!" He screamed as he beat down on a tree.

Jiraiya sighed, "Let me speak with Kurama, I think I know why but I want to confirm with her."

Naruto growled and touched Jiraiya's head and the two went to Naruto's mind scape, Hinata followed.

"Kurama, back me up here, the reason Naruto can't get down the four tails cloak right now is because he is angry. Naruto you have to let go of your anger or you won't be able to control the chakra. Your anger takes over in that state. You lose all control."

Kurama nodded, "The pervert is right, Jiraiya if you don't stop staring at me, I will castrate you with a rusty carving knife. Naruto you need to let go of the anger, you will never be able to control my chakra without doing so."

Naruto got pissed, "Yeah well that is easier said than fucking done huh."

Kurama looked at him, "Naruto I'm sorry, I know this shit with Hinata is why you are angry. But you have to let the anger go."

Naruto glared at the both of them, "It isn't happening anytime soon."

They sighed as Naruto and Jiraiya left the mind scape.

"Kid take a break, I am going to go scout the next base see if their are any guards, I will be back, get it under control Naruto. You can do it." Jiraiya told him as the man walked away.

Naruto walked to the river nearby and sat down. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture, Hinata was able to move herself to see the picture, she gasped, it was her.

Naruto pulled out the picture he kept of Hinata, she was smiling, it had been taken when they had first started dating, Naruto's finger traced her hair and tears started to fall.

"Hinata, where are you, I will find you, I will save you. I love you so much. I wish I could find you already. Maybe you will be in this base. I hope you are okay. Don't give up Hinata I am coming." Naruto said, to no one in particular.

Hinata woke up sitting up with a gasp, "Naruto." Hinata had tears in her eyes as she thought of her dream.

"Hinata, is everything okay?" 9 asked the young girl.

Hinata nodded, "I had a dream, Naruto is looking for me, he is training and searching for me, he still loves me."

9 grinned, "See Hinata! he does still love you."

Hinata sighed, "It was but a dream 9, though it did remind me something, Naruto would not like if I gave up. He would want me to be strong. I have to show him I can make it through this."

9 nodded "Well if that is what you take from it I won't argue." The two nodded before lying back down.

…

Anko was finally walking on her own, she was still unable to run, and walking long distances was difficult, however and just to walk at all took high levels of concentration. Kakashi had been so happy though, he cried tears of joy when he saw her walk outside the water for the first time. She grinned, Kakashi, he was so good to her. He doted over her nonstop and helped her to get to this point. Now that she was able to walk he had another idea for her. She was unsure about it, but he had yet to lead her wrong and she thought she would give it a shot.

Kakashi wanted her to create as many shadow clones as she could, then each of them would work on walking. He said that because it was muscle memory she lacked at this point. He said that muscle memory was not actually a thing but instead that it was more of a program that your muscles ran. Kakashi had told her that with the new neural network into her lower body that new pathways had to be made, and new motor programs had to be learned. The best way to do that was through repetition. He said that shadow clones while they could not build muscles they could help with writing and strengthening motor programs.

None of that stuff made sense to her personally, however he had explained it multiple times and the whole motor program stuff was interesting she didn't know why he knew so much about it. He had yet to give her that answer. instead he had her create as many shadow clones as she could, telling her to just trust him.

She went through the hand seal, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " And 50 shadow clones popped into existence, she sucked in a breath she had never created this many clones and after not using much chakra lately she had taken a hit to her chakra network with that. She bent over and took a second before standing up and taking her first steps the shadow clones doing the same. They all began walking and Anko grinned, this shouldn't be too hard now right?

After a an entire day of doing this, Kakashi told her to release the clones and she did. She took a hit when their memories all hit her. She held her head and grit her teeth in pain as she processed the memories.

"Try to walk now Anko, don't think about it, but instead let the muscle memory take over." Kakashi told her

Anko took a deep breath but Kakashi could see she was still thinking about it too much, he grinned, he stepped next to her and slapped her ass hard. Anko was shocked and Kakashi was already backing away. The man had a cheeky grin on his face as she glared at him. He just kept backing away. Anko ran towards him, once she reached him she stopped and opened her mouth in shock, she had just ran. She lifted a hand to her mouth as tears built up in her eyes. She could run, she could run.

"Kakashi, I ran…" Anko told him.

Kakashi nodded, "You just got 50 days of experience walking. Without thinking about it the motor program you just worked on took over. It operated perfectly as you can see. Now tomorrow we work on running with 25 shadow clones, while we also have you working on walking still with 30 clones. Then we will work on jumping, and doing other basic moves. Next week you will have shadow clones working on doing just about everything so you can get the motor programs down, we will up the shadow clones daily so that we expand your chakra network as well. Sound like a plan? We have to get you back to your old speed then work on making you faster and better. Using shadow clones we will hone your motor programs as I drill you to hone your muscles themselves."

Anko grinned maybe she could do this after all, she could actually be a ninja again soon. She started to cry, it was too much even for her. "Kakashi, thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done without you." She wrapped him in her arms and began to kiss him.

Kakashi leaned into the kiss as he was inwardly happier than he had been in a while. Now it was time to train to kill that snake bastard.

...

Kabuto walked into the cell containing Hinata, "Wake up mutt. I need to heal you, Orochimaru has ordered you ready for experiments. I will be doing a biopsy on you. We will be extracting tissue from your eyes. As well as the chakra cords going into your eyes."

Hinata stood, and glared into Kabuto's eyes.

Kabuto was taken aback, Hinata had this fire in her eyes, she should have been broken, yet here she was glaring at him with an intense glare, she had hope, Kabuto wasn't sure how she had gotten it, but it threw him off way off.

"I-I will come later to heal you."He said looking at her confused.

He walked away still shocked as he tried to figure out what had just happened, how had she awakened that ounce of courage and hope.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **So this was kind of a feel good chapter after that last one huh? Don't worry next chapter time will have skipped forward to the end of the first year of Naruto training with Jiraiya.**

 **If anyone has any questions about how the motor programs and things like that work please don't hesitate to pm me about them. Unfortunately I am not sure when the next update will come hopefully I can get it done tomorrow afternoon, however some stuff came up and I am going to be busier than I first thought the next few days. My hope is to get everything done with Hinata rescued and getting better and then do a christmas chapter but we will see if I can make it in time, I might do one even if I am late on it. If you want a feel good christmas chapter even if it is after christmas please let me know!**


	51. chapter 51

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 51

Author's Notes: Special thanks to fan of the blue, SPeCTeR-117, Gord, Dragofae24, NaruHinaRyu,nightwind83, Naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, luisdox, naruinav4, Danny vs A Month, for their reviews Also hit 300 reviews Whoot Whoot!

Most of you will notice that I deleted chapters 35 and 41. I did this because I got too many complaints around them and got sick of being called a horrible person because they were written lol. I was also told that I was losing readers because of them. If there are users that would like to read them pm me and I will send them too you.

A year had gone by and Hinata was still stuck with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto had gotten far worse. He did less to her physically, but tortured her mentally. Hinata was terrified every time he walked by. Every time she saw him she was worried he was going to do something even crazier. He was going crazy. Psychologically she was breaking again. After seeing Naruto in her dream almost a year ago, she was losing hope. Who could blame her, after all of this, a year of this she was losing hope. She didn't know how to deal with it anymore.

9 and herself had become very close over the year, the woman was like a mother to her, and Hinata didn't think she would have made it this far without her.

Hinata was covered in scars, after the biopsy she had to go through, which had been incredibly painful. Kabuto had first paralyzed her for the entire day, he had then inserted two different needles into her eye. Which of course had been painful, the first needle had gone through the top of her left eye and acted as a flashlight and he could use it to see into her eye as he stuck another needle in and grabbed DNA from her eye. He then cut into the right side of her face. He went through the side and examined her chakra network leading to her eyes as well as the ocular veins. The surgery had given Orochimaru and Kabuto a lot of information on her Byakugan eyes. It left her with a scar on her face, it went from the top of her eyebrow down to her cheek. Every time she saw her face afterwards hurt her resolve a little more. She hated how she looked, Kabuto had marked her in so many ways, marking her as his. She hated it.

To make things worse Kabuto had started to torture her while transformed as Naruto after the first time he did it, he did it every time. She knew it was Kabuto, however for the past year the torture hurt more than ever simply because she saw Naruto doing it all to her.

Hinata hated Kabuto, she often found herself dreaming of his demise, of her killing him in sadistic ways.

She was brought out of her thoughts by 9, "Hinata, what are you thinking about?"

Hinata looked at the woman, "Naruto, I wonder how he is."

9 smiled gently at her, "Shocker, you thinking about Naruto, but I am sure he is fine."

…

Naruto was pissed, again. He and Jiraiya had just checked the last known base, Itachi had met them there. Jiraiya had taught Naruto everything he had to teach him. Naruto had control of the 4 tails chakra cloak but nothing else. He couldn't do any more because he was angry and had so much hate. The hate and anger would take over when he tried to go past the fourth tail.

"Naruto it is time to start your training. Less looking more training. We don't know anywhere else Orochimaru could have Hinata. We will have a look in a different way. More importantly you need to train." Itachi told him. Itachi would be taking over Naruto's training from Jiraiya.

Naruto got mad, "I will not stop looking for her."

Itachi sighed, "Naruto even if we had her location you are not strong enough to rescue her. If you were to face Orochimaru you would die."

Naruto got pissed, "Bullshit. I can beat him."

Itachi smiled, "How about you and I battle then. If you can beat me you can keep looking for Hinata. If not then you have to train under me until I think you are ready. We will try to find Hinata still. If information comes we will check it out. Deal?"

Naruto growled, "Fuck it then, deal."

Naruto backed away from Itachi before getting into a fighting stance, he knew he would have to be careful, Itachi was good. Naruto just didn't know how good.

Itachi immediately disappeared showing up next to Naruto. Naruto fired a punch but Itachi deflected it, grabbed his collar and jumped over him flipping and throwing Naruto through a tree. Naruto grunted, climbing to his feet and released his weights. He shot forward and met Itachi with a kick. Itachi matched it and they both backed off. Naruto growled Itachi didn't even have his sharingan active. He wasn't taking this serious yet.

Naruto jumped back going through hand seals, " **Wind style: Pressure damage!"** A giant vortex of wind appeared creating a giant dome around where Itachi was. Itachi appeared next to Naruto though and fired a fireball at him. Naruto dodged, but barely. He jumped back cursing. This wasn't working yet.

He released Kurama's chakra and went into his first tail state, shooting after Itachi. Itachi was caught slightly off guard as Naruto hit him with a clawed fist. Itachi shot backwards before activating his sharingan and creating clones. Naruto went right after them, they all jumped towards him as he hit the first one and a massive explosion went off.

Itachi grinned, exploding shadow clones were a lot of fun. It certainly was not enough as Naruto shot out of the smoke in 2 tailed cloak. He appeared next to Itachi but the man blocked his snap kick with ease. Itachi jumped back in a back flip as Naruto followed him, only to be hit by a giant fireball. Naruto shot backwards before sending a blast of wind at Itachi. Itachi turned into a group of crows and shot around the blast. He appeared next to Naruto and attacked him. Itachi fired punch after punch destroying Naruto. He blasted Naruto back through another tree.

Naruto stood there for a moment thinking, Itachi was incredible, truly incredible. Not even Jiraiya handled 2 tails with this much ease. Itachi was beating him around like a ragdoll. Naruto had not even gotten a hit in yet. He growled, he went through hand seals, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Naruto screamed as he shot a giant dragon out of nowhere. He then went through more hand seals as the dragon raced after Itachi, " **Fire Style: Great Abyssal Flare Jutsu!"** He shot a purple flame out of his hand spiraling after Itachi and the dragon.

Itachi grinned and went through his own hand seals, " **Earth style: Mud Wall jutsu!"** A giant wall of rock grew up between Itachi and the dragon, the dragon slamming into it and breaking apart, Itachi wasn't done however as he finished more hand seals " **Water style: Water wall jutsu!"** He created a wall of water using Naruto's water dragon and it shot up and blocked the fire jutsu. Next Itachi grasped his hands together and clenched them. The rock wall in front of him shattered and Itachi jumped up and started kicking and punching the rocks at Naruto. Naruto was shocked, he wasn't ready for that. He started to dodge and try to get away from the sharp rocks. He got hit by a large one and substituted. Naruto charged at Itachi, realizing that ninjutsu would not work against Itachi. Naruto slammed into him, with a right haymaker. Itachi blocked but was shot backwards from the force of the blow, but Naruto had to throw up a block as Itachi appeared next to him firing a snap kick.

Itachi dropped into a leg sweep, Naruto jumped over it but Itachi just turned into a round house kick launching Naruto skyward. Itachi followed up with Shuriken which Naruto blocked, but he was left open for the giant fireball Itachi shot at him afterwards.

The fireball hit him square on launching him backwards. Naruto growled as he went into 3 tails state. He shot after Itachi and was now fighting him on an even level. Naruto could not believe how good Itachi was. This was incredible. Itachi was so smooth in every move he made and Naruto could not match it. Itachi was not even breathing hard. The man had yet to slow down at all. However in 3 tails Naruto stood a better chance, but it still was not enough. At this rate he would lose.

Naruto drew Kitsune and disappeared, Itachi blocked the strike with his own tanto which Naruto had no idea how he had gotten, he just pulled it out of nowhere. The two went into an epic duel of swords. But Naruto could still tell Itachi had him out matched. Itachi kicked Naruto back and then appeared next to him drilling him with a roundhouse kick putting him through a tree. Naruto got up and was getting rather angry. He could only go up another tail and go into his chakra cloak mode, it was a giant powerup for sure. But if he did he limited himself to brute force. Itachi had complete and perfect skill. Brute force may not be enough. Naruto growled again and disappeared from sight, he appeared next to Itachi and struck at him. Itachi grabbed his hand blocking and pulled him forward. Itachi fired an elbow into Naruto's face before firing a fist into his gut. Naruto stumbled back and Itachi drop kicked him.

Naruto shot through another tree and once again growled, "Fuck this. I'm sorry Itachi but I can't lose to you here."

Naruto screamed as energy was released he went into 4 tails chakra cloak. He disappeared rushing at Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened and he jumped back dodging Naruto. For the first time all day Itachi was on the defensive. Naruto attacking with a fury Itachi had not seen from the boy. Naruto opened his mouth beginning to form a tailed beast ball. Itachi cursed as Naruto fired it at him.

There was a giant explosion as Naruto looked on. The smoke cleared to show Itachi in the center of a giant chakra being, Susanoo. He had blocked the tailed beast ball with its shield. Naruto's jaw dropped, he had no idea Itachi could produce such a thing. What the hell even was it. He glared and charged only to be batted away by Itachi's shield. Itachi then sprung forward his hand crashing into Naruto trapping him against the earth as he struggled.

"It's over Naruto, there is nothing you can do from here." Itachi told him.

Naruto continued to struggle however, until Itachi lifted him up and pounded him back into the ground, knocking him unconscious and the chakra cloak fading to show Naruto's skin burnt.

Itachi powered down and picked him up, taking him back to Jiraiya.

…

 **Naruto and Hinata Dreaming**

Naruto woke up seemingly in a cell, he looked around and saw Hinata, she gasped as she saw him, "N-Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto walked over to her, "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata shied away from Naruto, "P-please don't hurt me."

Naruto looked at her bewildered, "I would never hurt you Hinata."

He walked closer to her and wrapped her up in a hug. She sank into it smiling. "Naruto are you coming to save me?"

Naruto nodded, tears in his eyes "I am trying Hinata, I am trying so hard, I just don't know where to look. Where are you Hinata?"

Hinata had tears as well, "I don't know Naruto. I wish that I did but I don't. Just please, I can't take much more of this."

Naruto nodded, "Hinata, you have to stay strong, please for me. I'm coming for you. I will never stop looking for you."

That being said Naruto kissed her full on the lips. Hinata was shocked but kissed him back, she had missed him so much.

"Hinata, what are they doing to you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head, "P-please don't ask, they are doing horrible things...A-are you r-really alive? Sasuke told me that he had killed you."

Naruto laughed, "He tried, but come on, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Hinata grinned as she continued to hold onto Naruto as if for dear life. However this would not last long as Hinata started to be pulled away, someone was trying to wake her. Naruto grabbed her though, "Hinata, stay strong, please I will find you. I will save you."

Hinata nodded as he kissed her one more time. She kissed him back before being pulled into consciousness

…

Hinata was woken up by Kabuto, he was violently shaking her awake. "Wake up mutt!"

Hinata did so as she looked up and saw Kabuto she glared at him. The fire back in her eyes. She didn't say a word but instead stood up and continued to glare at him. He wasn't having that as he knocked her to the floor. I will be back later, for your torture time. Be ready for it. Continue to give me that glare and I will knock it off of your face.

Kabuto walked away as she glared at him. As soon as he was out of sight she looked towards 9 who had been thrown into the corner by Kabuto.

"9 that doesn't sound good, what is he planning? He has never come to warn me before."

9 shrugged, "Don't worry sweetheart, he is just trying to psych you out, I'm sure of it. You looked like you were having a nice dream, what about?" 9 asked her trying to get her thoughts off of the impending hell.

Hinata grinned at that, "I spoke to Naruto. He is training hard, he must have been rather upset he seemed it."

9 nodded, "He is probably worried about you Hinata."

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 52

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 52

Author's notes: special thanks to Danny vs A Month, NaruHina, naruhinalover20, Kwood101, Arthur sontill, dragofae24, Ryan Yami, NaruHinaRyu, naruhinav4, Rose Tiger, nightwind83, and sasmith. Thank you all for the kind words and helpful reviews hope you enjoy this chapter. The fights were fun to write!

 **Another year later**

Kabuto came in and dragged Hinata from her cell for another torture session. They had added more of the pain serum to her system, as she was becoming used to the pain. They were to figure out the Tenseigan. After this new pain serum her entire body was on fire still. It hurt more than she had ever hurt before and then they had beat her yet again. She had now been here for over two years and had yet to hear again from Naruto. She had lost hope months ago, when they had taken 9. They had told her she was needed to keep prisoners alive at another base. 9 had told her to keep fighting, but she had lost all of her fight.

Hinata couldn't do it any longer. They had broken her, after a year and a half they had done it. They had taken her support and broken her. She no longer cared if she lived or died, she often begged Kabuto to kill her. She just couldn't take it.

She had no idea if Naruto was even looking for her anymore it had been a year since he said he would find her. Two years since she had been imprisoned in this hell hole. She had no idea if 9 was still alive, she loved the woman like a mother, and she had told her as she was drug out of the room not to worry about her. That if Hinata ever got out to stay away.

The raven haired woman had nothing left in life. She didn't think anyone would care for her anymore. Even Naruto she had lost hope in. Of course that was more because every day Kabuto transformed to look like Naruto and then beat her and tortured her. She wasn't sure what was real anymore.

Kabuto slapped her out of her thoughts before stringing her up on the metal fence again. She shook in fear, she knew what was coming they were going to electrocute and cut her again. They enjoyed doing that. First they would probably pour boiling water on her to make her skin burn like the serum in her veins. Then they would hook her up to a generator as Kabuto touched her with his disgusting hands. Then the pain would start. She trembled once again in fear as Kabuto brought in a bin of water. She was to be conductive afterall.

…

Naruto returned home to Konoha after 2 years of training and being gone, he was to report to the new Hokage, Tsunade, before doing anything else. Naruto sighed, this didn't feel like home, but that didn't matter much, he wouldn't be here long, as soon as he reported to Tsunade he would be trying to leave again, preferably on a search mission for Hinata. Although he did want to stop in and see Kakashi, Anko, and Shikamaru. He went straight to Hokage tower, he entered in through the window and grinned as he saw Tsunade.

"Granny you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade turned to him with a tick mark on her forehead, "Naruto I am your Hokage, not a grandma."

Naruto grinned, "Fine, Lady Tsunade, you wished to see me? " He said cheekily.

"How was your training Naruto?" Tsunade asked him.

"It was good, I learned a lot from the perv and Itachi." Naruto replied to her before getting a serious look in his eyes, "Still no Hinata though, any word on a possible whereabouts? I plan on being in town for a day then going out on my own to find her."

Tsunade looked at him, "Naruto there has been nothing from Orochimaru, not a peep he is keeping quiet. We have been sending teams out to search since you left, yet nothing has been found no clues the trail has gone completely cold."

Naruto nodded and sighed, I have some investigating I would like to do. If that is alright with you."

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, you and the rest of team 7 are Ninjas of the hidden leaf village, you have all had two years off of no missions. I will need you to start taking missions. I'm sorry but we don't even know if Hinata is alive anymore. I need your team's strength. You are the strongest team in the leaf village. I need you for missions."

Naruto growled, "Sorry Tsunade but I can't leave Hinata."

Tsunade nodded, "I agree, but while we are looking for information on her, you will be going on missions. While you are on missions if you investigate something go for it, as long as the missions are completed I don't give a damn."

"No, I refuse to leave her to them." He ground out through gritted teeth.

Tsunade was about to say something else, when someone burst through the door, "Lady Tsunade! The Kazekage, Lord Gaara has been kidnapped, we believe by the Akatsuki. The Sand village is requesting immediate aid."

Naruto's eyes were wide, "I am going, Gaara is my friend, I will get Kakashi, Anko, and Shikamaru immediately."

Tsunade was about to say something, but Naruto was already gone. A clone met with Shikamaru informing him to meet at the gate while Naruto found Kakashi and Anko at his house.

"Kakashi, Anko, we have a mission. We have to go now. Gaara has been taken." With that Naruto disappeared into his room to get ready himself.

Team 7 plus Anko met at the gate and they all headed for the desert.

Naruto got to catch up with the group a little as they went, he hadn't seen them in a long time, he was surprised to find out that Shikamaru had been trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. He had also picked up a summoning contract with the monkeys.

Anko was back to good health, having been training with Kakashi she was even better than she had been before being injured. Kakashi, Naruto could sense that Kakashi was stronger. On a new level than before, probably close to Jiraiya's level. Not quite at Itachi's level however.

They finally got to the Sand village and entered into the village and were taken to the hospital.

Kankuro, the puppet user sat there dying. Naruto cursed, "Anko, you are good with poisons, I will need your help. I was taught some healing jutsu's when I was away."

Naruto began to heal Kankuro, pumping in a large amount of healing chakra. "I was taught to just use a ton of chakra and try to save people through straight brute strength." Naruto pumped a small amount of Kurama's chakra into Kankuro. The man screamed in pain and the sand ninja stepped towards Naruto but Shikamaru stopped everyone in the room, connecting to their shadows. "Let him work people."

Naruto continued pumping more of Kurama's chakra into him, before using his chakra and pulling the poison out. He put it into a bowl before handing it to Anko, hurry the poison is held off for now, but I need you to make an antidote."

Anko nodded before Kakashi walked over to him, grabbed him and pulled him to the side, "When the hell did you learn medical jutsu?"

"Hanara taught a clone as I was training with Itachi, I can't do the intricate stuff, but with Kurama's help I can do a little more. The basic behind it is I pump so much chakra into them that it heals them and can keep them alive. But as far as healing bones, and things of that nature I don't have the control needed. I just have the raw chakra amount to keep them alive and heal large wounds." Naruto told him quietly.

Shikamaru was with Temari talking to her, "It's okay Temari, your brothers will be fine."

Temari nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling him to a separate part of the hospital away from everyone. She started crying, "Shikamaru they are going to kill my brother. I know they will, and who knows if Kankuro will live."

Shikamaru hugged her, thinking back to earlier that week.

 _Flash Back_

 _Temari had come to the Leaf Village as a diplomat, and Shikamaru had been assigned to assist her with anything she needed, as part of his training with Sarutobi, he had to become a proper diplomat. The two got along quite well, they were both smart and the two had come to play a lot of Shogi. Of course they bet on it to make it more fun. "This next game, if I win, you have to go on a date with me." Shikamaru had told the girl._

" _After that last match, there is no way you can beat me." Temari told him._

 _Shikamaru grinned, he had not been trying, in fact he had let her win so that he could do this, "Well if you are so confident make it a date and a kiss."_

 _Temari grinned, "Let's do it, you don't stand a chance."_

 _They had played and Shikamaru had won, with ease. Temari realized she had been tricked, and the two had gone on the date. She spoke very highly of her brothers that night._

Shikamaru sighed holding her tight as spoke to him. She leaned her head up and kissed her.

"Shikamaru, you have a get Gaara back"

Shikamaru grinned, "You know I will. If anyone can it is this team. Naruto and Kakashi at this point are two of the strongest ninja Konoha has at their disposal."

Temari nodded before the two slid down the wall sitting together in the corner with Temari sitting in Shikamaru's lap.

Meanwhile Chiyo had just seen Kakashi and attacked him immediately, thinking he was the White fang. Several ninja had to stop her from attacking him as he wouldn't attack her himself.

"I'm not the White fang, that was my father. I am Kakashi Hatake, of Konoha, son of the White Fang." Kakashi introduced himself as Chiyo finally calmed down.

…

Hours later Naruto, Kakashi, Chiyo, Anko, and Shikamaru left, trailing after the trail Gaara's kidnappers had taken.

"Kakashi, we are taking too long." Naruto growled. "Would you like for me to go ahead and stall?"

Kakashi took a moment, "That's risky Naruto, if they caught you and got away as well it would spell even more trouble."

Naruto nodded, "It is for the Kazekage though. If they kill Gaara then it could spell trouble for the Leaf. What if the next Kazekage is not as friendly to the Leaf?"

Kakashi nodded, "Go on ahead Naruto, we will catch up as soon as we can. Give me a flash kunai so you can retreat to me."

Naruto nodded handed Kakashi the Kunai then sped off past the group.

Naruto went through hand seals with the last seal a new one, the fox seal. " **Fox style: Tracking!"** His smelling and hearing became extremely acute. He continued tracking the group.

Finally Naruto came upon the group, Saori, and Deidara. Naruto shook his head, those two were bad news. But Naruto knew he could handle them stalling wise.

Naruto went through more hand seals," **Shadow Clone Flash Jutsu!"** 5 clones flashed into existence surrounding the field using a combination of the Flying Thunder God jutsu as well as the shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto then threw a tri-pronged kunai at Gaara. His first clone appeared catching it and grabbing Gaara before disappearing the next clone appeared in front of Deidara and Sasori. They charged him immediately but as soon as they hit him the clone exploded.

Deidara jumped back, "Damn! What an explosion! What art is this!"

Naruto appeared next to him crushing a foot into his face, only for it to turn into clay and start to explode. Naruto cursed and flashed back to his kunai blocking a strike from Sasori's tail before jumping back pulling out Kitsune and charging at Sasori.

"Deidara this is the 9-tails Jinchuuriki, do not kill him, incapacitate him but don't kill him."

Naruto appeared next to Sasori blocking his tail strikes with Kitsune before lighting Kitsune on fire with his fire chakra. The next strike he blocked lit Sasori's tail on fire. He turned and fired a kunai with lightning chakra on it through the giant clay bird coming at him it bubbled before dropping to the ground melting.

Naruto threw a tri-pronged kunai at Sasori it stabbed into his body with a thunk as Naruto appeared grabbing the Kunai and ripping it out before flipping and slamming a Rasengan into him. The body shattered and Naruto dove backwards dodging the poison kunai as he saw a smaller redheaded man. The real Sasori.

Naruto jumped back gaining distance from the two of them.

"I have reinforcements on the way. They will be here within minutes. Leave now and we won't chase you." Naruto told them, trying to end this mission without risking the lives of his team.

Sasori laughed, "We are better off not showing up at all then showing up empty handed."

Naruto sighed, he figured that would be the case.

Deidara took to the sky on one of his clay birds as Sasori pulled out multiple puppets. Naruto began dodging attacks from all angles, flipping and diving out of the way. Naruto was unable to mount an attack as he was too busy dodging. But that was fine, he was just stalling. Out of nowhere Kakashi appeared striking Deidara out of the air with a flying roundhouse kick.

Shikamaru and Anko charged after Sasori.

"Anko, Shikamaru Sasori uses poisons. Capture him alive if you could, his spy network is as expansive and useful as Jiraiya's, he may have information helpful to us." Naruto told them before flashing away to Kakashi.

He landed next to Kakashi falling into step with the man as they ran towards Deidara.

"Where is Chiyo?" Naruto asked the older man.

"She took Gaara and headed back towards the Sand Village. Her top priority was to retrieve Gaara. We can handle these guys on our own." Kakashi told the blonde.

Naruto nodded, "I figured as much. Good, I feel like she would only get in our team's way. I will create a distraction and stop him."

With that Naruto summoned Hinata's bow to his left hand and fired an arrow straight into the air. All the arrows had Naruto's flying Thunder God seal on them. Naruto flashed to it high up in the air and drew back more arrows firing 3 at once at Deidara.

He flashed to the first arrow catching it, running lightning chakra through it before stabbing it into the bird making it melt and Deidara started to fall before Naruto grabbed the next arrow firing it at Deidara with lightning chakra coursing through it. It hit Deidara and he melted showing it was a c4 clone. Naruto took the next arrow fired it into the ground and flashed to it. Landing and smirking as Kakashi ran arrows lightning blade through another clone.

Deidara showed up in the middle of them breathing hard.

"Fuck You guys, I will show you true art!" Deidara screamed as he shot up into the air on another bird before dropping a large clay clone of himself down towards them.

Naruto flashed through hand seals, " **Time Barrier Jutsu!"** He yelled as he held a tri-pronged kunai out in front of him. A barrier appeared between Kakashi, himself and Deidara. The giant clone falling into the barrier as Naruto threw the kunai above Deidara. A new barrier opened from the kunai above Deidara and the clone bomb fell right on top of him.

Naruto flashed to Kakashi and grabbed him before flashing away from the explosion.

After making sure Deidara was dead, Naruto grabbed Kakashi again and flashed to Anko and Shikamaru.

Anko and Shikamaru were dodging and running around the puppets he had sent at them, Shikamaru was being very careful to watch all of Sasori's movements, every move his fingers made Shikamaru watched. He thought he had it down, he signaled to Anko it was time to trap the man. Anko nodded and dodged towards Sasori. She went through hand seals and shouted, " **Summoning Jutsu!"** hundreds of smaller snakes shot out from her hands slithering after Sasori.

Sasori jumped back and one of his puppets rained fire down towards them. Anko grimaced and reversed summoned them, trying to keep them from dying. She was then back on the defensive but it was just enough.

Sasori landed in Shikamaru's shadow and Shikamaru held him there, before working his own fingers making Sasori have his own puppets destroy each other. A second later and Naruto and Kakashi appeared, "Ah, good y'all are done."

He stood in front of Sasori, "Your spy network, do you have anyone on the inside of any of Orochimaru's bases. He kidnapped a friend of mine a while ago. Hinata Hyuga. Give me a location and you will be let free."

Sasori looked at him, "How will you know if I am telling the truth?"

Naruto nodded, "Right well, I will hold onto you until I find her."

Naruto summoned a toad, "This is a toad summon, Jiraiya uses them to trick people into their stomachs where they can be held until he says to let them go or is done with them, or in this case I let you go. Here is the deal you give me the information I want, or I take it from you, Anko here works closely with the Torture and Interrogation unit in Konoha. She will gladly take it from you."

Sasori nodded, "Very well then, yes I know where this Hyuga is being held. I have multiple men inside of his organization, Kabuto used to be one of them. Though he no longer reports to me. He turned on me, but I have other men in his organizations."

Naruto nodded, "This is a plus for you then, Kabuto is a target of mine."

Sasori nodded and told Naruto the location of the base, and Naruto put him in the toad for safe keeping before taking off.

Kakashi cursed as the group took off after him. "Naruto, slow down. We should get reinforcements first."

Naruto shook his head, "I am not risking Orochimaru having someone inside in Konoha and finding out we are coming and move her again. I will not leave her with that Snake to be tortured any longer. Fuck no! If you don't want to come then don't I will do it myself."

Kakashi sighed, "No that makes sense for once we are all coming with you. Let's take down this Snake."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	53. Chapter 53

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 53

Author's notes: Special thanks to Naruhinaloverua, thor94, NarHina, Hypernova5.0, luisdox, EverRose808, Rose Tiger, sasmith, dragofae24, nightwind83, naruhinalover20, neostardustdragon101, naruhinav4, and NaruHinaRyu. Seriously I am pretty sure last chapter had more reviews than any other. Please keep this up, I love getting your reviews and pms

Now onto the moment you have all been waiting for, for nearly 20 chapters!

Naruto ran through the trees in front the rest of his group. His fists clenched tightly as he thought of the last 2 years. He had put himself through incredible amounts of training in order to prepare for this moment. His training had been brutal, he could now control the 4 tails cloak, but nothing more. He was too angry to harness Kurama's chakra. Then Itachi put him through the ringer training wise. He got much better with his blades. Itachi taught him that brute strength wasn't as important as he thought. No brute strength would be beaten by pure skill by a long shot. If one had both like Naruto now had, he would be able to dominate any battlefield. He had nightmares almost every night of Hinata being tortured, experimented on or just plain beaten and sexually abused. Naruto had prayed that the things he saw done to her were not in fact done to her, he had seen horrible things in his dreams. He sighed as they continued their travels.

...

Hinata was let down from her bindings when Kabuto was finally done, she dropped to her knees as her legs could not hold her, her body was too weak at the moment. She was covered in bruises, cuts and burn marks. She was breathing heavily as she tried to stand but to no avail.

The raven haired woman was drug from the room by her hair, she didn't put up much of a fight at this point. She whimpered here and there as an extra sharp tug was given to her hair to pull her along.

She was no longer taken to the cell she and 9 had once shared very often but instead Kabuto in a crazy power move had ordered her into a kennel, a dog kennel in his room. She was locked inside with a dog collar around her neck. It was humiliating and she detested being treated like a dog. Yet she was forced to sleep in his room in her cage every night. It was for a small dog, she was cramped inside and couldn't even lay down flat, she had to curl up in it trapped. At least that was only at night, during the day she was allowed into her cell sometimes. She was allowed to walk around then. Although she couldn't walk easily, her knee that had been shattered after her escape attempt stopped her from doing much. She had been put through hell at this point though no matter how much pain and punishment Kabuto put her through she refused to call him master like he wanted. She would never do that, not for Kabuto. Of course every time he was refused he did unspeakable things to her. This cage thing was just one of many things he did to try and get that last submission from her. He constantly humiliated her forcing her to do things, doing things to her. She hated him. She wanted to do terrible things to him. She whimpered as Kabuto jammed her into her cage as she whimpered again.

...

Naruto cursed as a bomb went off, he had been going so fast, and was so lost in his thoughts that I didn't notice the tripwire, now he was flashing around the area. Finally the bombs stopped going off and he landed out of the Forest and into a Sandy area. There was a large cliff and beyond that cliff was what looked like a mountain. But Naruto knew what lay inside, and by the looks of the army standing outside in front of it, Orochimaru knew his team was here. He cursed himself for raising the alarm.

When Kakashi and the others stepped next to him shortly after Kakashi sighed.

"We need to get down there and take out this army it would seem after you walked into the he trip wire they are all on high alert."

Naruto shook his head, "That's what Orochimaru is expecting. You three go around the army and find a way into the base. I will deal with the army and make my way inside. They won't expect one person to go against an army. I will give you enough time to infiltrate and gain information before I decimate the army with my shadow clones. Anko, Kakashi you two will have to go against Orochimaru. I probably won't be able to take him after fighting all these guys. Plus I want Kabuto, that bastard needs to pay for what he has done."

Kakashi nodded, "Let's remember our priority is Hinata find her and get out. Do not initiate a fight with Sasuke, Orochimaru, or Kabuto if we don't have too."

Naruto nodded, "Jiraiya and Itachi and Hanara are on their way, but we don't have time to wait for them. They could evacuate Hinata again. We can't risk that."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto jumped off the cliff and raced off towards the army.

Naruto summoned Hinata's bow to his hand and shot the first arrow at a man standing in the front. The arrow went through the first man's head, Naruto flashed next to him as it made contact grabbing it as it went through before knocking if and firing at the next man. He flashed to the man summoning Kitsune on his way and sliced off the next man's head, before spinning his bow and deflecting a strike and he thrust Kitsune into the man's head before kicking him off of the blade and severing his head with the next strike. He reverse summoned both the bow and Kitsune before flexing his wrists and allowing his hidden blades slide from his gauntlets. He charged the next group sliding under a slice before popping up and stabbing the first blade into a man's head, he twisted and blocked the next strike with his hidden blade before breaking his arm and stabbing into his throat.

...

Kakashi, Anko and Shikamaru all snuck towards the hideout. They made it in but when they walked around the first corner Kakashi cursed, Orochimaru was waiting for them. Shikamaru sprinted past him as Kakashi blocked his attempt to stop the boy.

Orochimaru tossed him into the wall and was about to strike when Anko blocked him before kicking him through a wall.

"You fucking bastard, where is Hinata!" Anko asked him seething with anger.

...

Shikamaru continued to run through the dungeon like structure he finally came to a stop looking right into the red eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru cursed and threw one of Naruto's tri-pronged kunai at Sasuke's head. The rogue Uchiha moved his head to the side and the weapon flew past him into the darkness. Shikamaru grinned and put his hand to his ear and activated his communicator.

"Naruto we have all been made, you need to break from the army and teleport to the kunai in the base." Shikamaru told the blonde ninja. Before getting into his fighting stance and summoning his Bo-staff. He wasn't going to summon Enma yet, he may need the chakra and help later.

...

Naruto blocked a sword strike with his hidden blade only for it to snap. Naruto cursed as he jumped back away from the sword barely. He drew Kitsune and his white chakra sabre, and charged in blocking the sword with Kitsune before stabbing the tattoo through the man's head. He pulled it out and kicked the man into another incoming enemy. Naruto then heard Shikamaru over his communicator and jumped back, he went through hand seals and created 150 clones. He had killed the first 50 himself with melee attacks, the last 100 should be easy pickings for 150 of his clones. He then threw up another hand seal and flashed away into the hideout. He took a few deep breaths before advancing. He went through the corridors following the scent, he could never forget her scent he could find her like that. His Hinata, he was finally going to find her. He braced himself as he turned the corner and came to a door. It was locked and he knew she was behind it. He kicked the door with all his might and it crashed inwards. He walked through and looked around, then he saw her, what he saw enraged him.

Hinata was in a cage, a small cage, she had been stuffed into it and she was terrified.

"Hinata." Naruto said breathlessly. He couldn't believe that he was seeing her. She looked like hell, she was thinking, underfed, her hair was disheveled. Naruto walked over and grabbed the lock on the cage, he pulled out a kunai and channeled wind chakra into it and cut the lock and opened the cage.

Hinata shied away from him scared, backing as far into the already cramped kennel.

"Hinata, it's okay, it's me. It's Naruto." Naruto told her gently.

Hinata's eyes widened, "N-N-Naruto, i-it's r-really y-y-you?"

Naruto gave her a gentle grin, "Come on Hinata, it's your Naruto, I am here for you. I finally found you, come on let's get you out of here."

Hinata slowly crawled out of her cage, she tried to stand up but fell again, Naruto caught her and helped her up, once she was standing he looked around. Before looking at her again. She was covered in what looked like a potato sack on her top, and raggedy pair of underwear. Her arms and legs were covered in scars as well as open lacerations. She had recently been cut, as well as what looked like burn marks all over her. She had a black eye and her cheek was bloody and bruised. She wouldn't meet his eyes, she wouldn't look up, she kept her gaze on the floor and he was pissed. He started towards the door and walked out it. Helping her as she limped. She refused to say anything as she trembled. She was scared of him.

Naruto cursed and continued to help her walk out of the room as soon as he was out and turned the corner he was blindsided and knocked down.

He looked up and saw Kabuto with his hands on Hinata's throat. He had a blade against Hinata's throat as well.

"Don't move Naruto, Hinata is mine, and she is never leaving. I am forever keeping her." Kabuto laughed out.

Naruto raised an eye as Sakura walked forward as well.

"Sakura take his weapons." Kabuto told her.

Sakura nodded and walked forward towards Naruto. Naruto tensed and his hand went towards Kitsune's hilt.

He immediately stopped as Kabuto pressed the blade into Hinata's neck and she whimpered as blood trickled down.

"Move again and I swear I will slit this Mutt's throat. That's all she is, I filthy mutt." Kabuto warned Naruto.

Sakura walked forward and tried to take his sword but the ownership seal activated and she dropped it as soon as it was out of contact with him.

"It has a seal on it, only I can lift it. He grabbed it and slid it on the floor behind Kabuto. Then he waited, Sakura walked up behind him and pulled out the White chakra sabre, this one didn't have an ownership seal on it. She swung it and said, "I think I will be keeping this." Then she slid it into Naruto's back and he growled in pain. Before she twisted it, making him drop to his knees as he coughed up blood.

"NO! NARUTO NO!" Hinata cried out before Kabuto landed a kidney punch making her legs give out as he held her up by the throat. Hinata was crying at this point, she was so close to getting out of here. Now Naruto was being hurt and it was her fault.

Sakura ripped the blade out and smirked, "Serves you right Naruto."

She then walked back to Kabuto who handed her Hinata and she took the poor girl by the hair and forced her out of the room, keeping the blade at her throat.

"NO! NARUTO! PLEASE GET UP! KABUTO LEAVE HIM ALONE PLEASE. I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST DON'T HARM HIM!" Hinata screamed as she was taken away from the blond who was now climbing to his feet as Kabuto grinned. As he took a step towards Naruto as soon as Sakura was out of sight, leading Hinata back to her kennel.

...

Orochimaru was pissed, when had Kakashi gotten this fucking good. It didn't make sense. Kakashi still was not on his level but with Anko who had increased in skill level as well helping him, he was in trouble. He growled as Kakashi shot after him throwing a punch. Orochimaru blocked the punch and flipped around him, dodging the foot that following kicking out at him. Orochimaru jumped back going through hand seals " **Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"** Orochimaru bent his head back before firing off a giant fireball at Kakashi.

Kakashi substituted with a log, before shooting after Orochimaru stabbing a lightning blade through him.

Orochimaru turned into a large mass of snakes and Kakashi jumped back, getting in front of Anko as he waited for Orochimaru to show back up. Orochimaru drew his sword, the Kusinagi, the grass cutter and sprinted at Kakashi, he slashed at him but Kakashi dodged and then was sent flying backwards by a roundhouse kick. Rolling to a stop on one knee Kakashi pulled two kunai spinning them on his fingers before blocking the next slash by Kusinagi. Orochimaru kept at him, the form he displayed as he ruthlessly attacked was flawless. Kakashi was on the defensive but it didn't last long as Anko stepped in finishing hand seals, " **Fire style: Great Abyssal flare Jutsu!"** a purple flame spiraled out of her hand shooting at Orochimaru. Kakashi coming from another angle with a lightning blade. The snake had no options, the purple flames hit him and licked at his skin melting him, he shed his skin coming out right as Kakashi stabbed him with the lightning blade, he jumped back as he once again shed his skin. He growled at the group of them, they were all breathing hard.

…

Shikamaru was spinning his staff blocking Sasuke's chokuto as he stabbed it at him relentlessly. Shikamaru sighed as he jumped into the air, spinning and tossing kunai with explosive tags on the ends of them. Sasuke saw them coming and dodged to the left away from the tags only to fall into Shikamaru's trap, he extended his staff using his chakra and planted it in Sasuke's gut, the explosive tag going off as Shikamaru grinned.

Sasuke substituted though and appeared to the left of Shikamaru blowing a fireball at him. Shikamaru jumped back spinning his staff at high speeds dissipating the fireball, only to see Sasuke running at him ready to kill with a chidori.

Shikamaru dodged it slapping it away with the staff and spinning and smacking it across Sasuke's cheek before jumping back. Both were breathing hard as they separated. Sasuke sped through hand seals, " **Summoning jutsu!"** he yelled out as Manda the giant purple snake popped out of thin air.

Shikamaru went through the same hand seals, " **Summoning jutsu! Monkey King Enma!** " The monkey king popped out in staff form as Shikamaru extended it and slammed it into Manda blasting him and Sasuke out of the hideout. Shikamaru jumped at the giant snake. as Enma transformed back into monkey state barreling after Sasuke. Shikamaru spun his own staff and went into the snake's mouth. Extending his staff keeping Manda from closing his jaws. Shikamaru threw 5 explosive tags down his gullet before grabbing his staff, jumping out of the snake's mouth and flipping, driving the staff down onto the snake's mouth driving him into the ground as Shikamaru landed and turned towards Sasuke, the tags blew up and sent Manda back to the land of snakes.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and his eyes widened, Sasuke had activated curse mark level 2 and was gray with 2 hand like wings on his back. Enma was on the ground struggling to move.

"Sorry Shikamaru, I was surprised when he entered this state. Be careful." With that Enma disappeared in a puff of smoke before Sasuke charged at Shikamaru.

…

Naruto cursed as Kabuto drove another blade into his stomach. He had no choice, Kabuto was still talking to Sakura through the comlink they shared, if Naruto did anything Sakura would kill Hinata.

Naruto was breathing hard, he was pissed. Kabuto laughed at him, "You are not nearly as fun to torture as that mutt Hinata. Once I kill you, I am going to do terrible terrible things to her."

Kabuto continued to laugh as Naruto struggled to breath. Blood filling his lungs.

He pulled Naruto's hair, lifting his head up as Naruto felt him place the cold steel of a blade against his neck. Naruto gulped as Kabuto slid the blade across his throat.

…

Hinata was terrified for Naruto, he could do nothing if she was kept like this. She knew what she had to do. She moved her hand ever so slightly so it was against Sakura's stomach, then channeled chakra and shot as much as she could out of her hand and into Sakura. Hinata screamed in pain as the seals on her shot electricity through her body, she dropped to the ground as Sakura did the same, coughing up blood.

Hinata struggled to get up, she had to get to Naruto, tears filled her eyes as she heard him let out pained growl. Her eyes widened as she finally pushed herself to her feet. She used the wall to limp along the hallway back towards Naruto.

…

Naruto heard Hinata scream and he cursed, right as Kabuto slid the knife across his throat he flashed to the other side of the room away from the killing move. "Hinata got away from Sakura, she is fine and out of your control."

He dropped to a knee as he sent chakra into his wounds healing them slightly. He stood up and drew Kitsune, he disappeared from sight using pure speed. Appearing next to Kabuto slashing across his chest while channeling lightning chakra through the blade. Kabuto screamed in pain as Naruto punched him in the face making him shoot backwards. Slamming into the wall Kabuto slid down and glared at Naruto. Naruto merely glared back as the two shot towards each other. Kabuto slamming an elbow into his head as he slammed a fist into Kabuto's gut they both shot away before climbing up again. Naruto appeared next to him, crashing his fist into the man's face before turning and slamming a roundhouse kick into him. Kabuto shot out of the hideout through the wall. He landed in the battle field full of the dead bodies Naruto had left there earlier. Naruto landed next to him.

"You fucking bastard, "I am going to kill you for what you did to her." Naruto snarled at the man.

Kabuto went through hand seals " **Forbidden jutsu: Dead Soul Jutsu**!" He yelled as all of the corpses around him began to climb to their feet and charge at Naruto. Naruto charged into them slashing, and destroying them as he went. There were so many it was taking him a while. He jumped back creating hundreds of shadow clones before charging at Kabuto.

He and Kabuto were trading blows neither getting in a seriously damaging hit. It was a while during this when Naruto looked up, catching her scent, she stumbled out of the hideout squinting her eyes as she did. As soon as she did though Kabuto sent a wave of kunai at her. She tried to bring up the white chakra sabre in time to block but it was too late. All the kunai hit her, she screamed in pain as she hit the wall behind her, blood draining from her body.

Naruto saw it all his mouth dropped open, "HinATAAAAA NOOOOO!" His eyes changed into blood red demon eyes as he lost it. He immediately went into 6 tails, charging and obliterating everything in his way. He was no longer in control but the beast was. He charged after Kabuto tearing him apart. The sick bastard could do nothing as Naruto was too strong and too fast.

…

Anko paused looking over to where the demon rampaged, she cursed as she watched wide eyed. Orochimaru grinned and charged at her, with Kusanagi, to finish anko while she wasn't paying attention.

Kakashi saw this and shot after him screaming, "ANKO!" she wasn't going to be in time however, Kakashi dove in front of the blade taking it through his chest. he coughed up blood as Orochimaru cursed, turning towards Anko who was going through hand seals for her favorite fire jutsu. Orochimaru cursed again jumping back and heading for Kabuto telling Sasuke to retreat as he did.

Orochimaru blind sided Naruto making him shoot across the battlefield into the cliff side.

Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto and took off as fast as he could, leaving the battlefield and retreating.

Naruto got up and roared in fury as his prey was taken from him, he rampaged as Shikamaru walked out, and tried to talk to him, the shadow controller was batted away as Naruto charged at him again. Shikamaru cursed everything had gone to hell so quickly.

Out of nowhere Jiraiya appeared slamming a seal into Naruto as Itachi and Hanara stood in front of Shikamaru, Anko and Kakashi. Hanara already healing Kakashi as Anko watched tears in her eyes as Kakashi was bleeding out.

Naruto charged Jiraiya but was blasted back by a fireball from Itachi. Jiraiya charged disappearing a reappearing with a Rasengan, slamming it into Naruto. The demon boy shot into a cliff side as he once again roared in pain. Growing a 7th tail, he charged at Jiraiya but Itachi blind sided him, slamming him with a kick, Itachi growled in pain as he dropped, his foot burnt from the corrosive chakra.

Hinata watched as she whimpered in pain once again, she pushed herself to her feet before limping forward.

Jiraiya launched himself once again at Naruto as the boy went after Itachi, Jiraiya batted him away with several earth jutsus as Naruto roared once again in pain before creating a demon ball. He was about to shoot it at the group when Hinata stepped next to him, reaching up and touching Naruto's cheek. She grit her teeth as pain enveloped her hand, "Naruto! please you have to stop, these are your friends, come on Naruto, I am okay, please you have to stop. Don't leave me. PLEASE NARUTO I NEED YOU!" Hinata cried out as Naruto looked at her before shuddering, he saw her, he had to stop, he couldn't attack Hinata.

Naruto screamed in pain as the chakra cloak dissipated, he looked into Hinata's eyes, as his hand came up and touched her cheek, the two stood there for a moment before both fell backwards, no longer able to handle the pain. They landed in the dirt together as their hands found each other. They passed out, finally knowing the other was safe.

Jiraiya sighed, that was close, there was little chance that he could have stopped Naruto, without having to kill him, even with Itachi's help. He looked over to see Kakashi awake and holding a hand to Anko's cheek.

"Anko, thank God you are alright, I was so worried you were going to die." Anko smiled down at him, leaning down and kissing him.

Jiraiya grinned as he saw Shikamaru standing, weakly, walking over to the two, he had been beaten up pretty badly, but now it was over and he was looking after his two teammates. Hanara had moved to Hinata healing the poor girl's major injuries before looking over the girl horrified.

Jiraiya sighed as he summoned several toads to give everyone a ride home, they all deserved it after all.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Whooo 4000 words Whats up! let's see if we can get the reviews up to 360, though i will take 350! Thanks for all of your support!


	54. Chapter 54

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 54

Author's Notes: Special thanks first off to NaruHinaRyu for the review as well as help with this chapter. Gave me ideas for the return.

Special thanks to: tepicmail, Narhina, NaruHinalover20, Danny vs A Month, MGStarfire, sasmith, luisdox, nightwind83, toshiro12 ( by the way toshiro thank you for the compliment and i definitely do care! Thanks for the review and if you want to talk ideas pm me always open to it.) Neostardustdragon101, SPeCTer-117, dragofae24, Rose Tiger, Thor94, naruhinav4, tensa-zangetsu102( thanks for the ideas as well!) And shout out to all the guests who have been leaving reviews! I really do enjoy reading all the reviews as far as the guest reviews go Kushina will be saved soon enough!

* * *

Naruto woke up in the hospital, his entire body hurt, he figured it was only natural after what happened. He had lost it, he had hurt his friends, his senseis. He stood and groaned as pain flooded his muscles, but he ignored it and walked into the hallway, he sniffed the air smelling for Hinata, he found her, he stumbled to her. He opened her door and saw Tsunade standing over her.

"Tsunade, how is she?" Naruto asked as he walked towards her.

Tsunade sighed, "She is not well, she passed out before she was able to warn your team about the seals on her, as soon as they left the perimeter of the hideout the seal went off and shredded her muscles even more than they already were. I have been working on her muscles since she got back. Naruto from the scars and signs her body is giving me, she was brutally tortured almost daily by those bastards, she has not yet woken up since her muscles were shredded, but I am going to say she won't be the same person that went into that place."

Naruto nodded and sat down in a chair next to Hinata's bed, Tsunade took a break and looked over him.

"Granny, what about the rest of the team?" Naruto asked.

"You were fucking reckless Naruto. I understand what you did but it was reckless. Going into so many tails was idiotic. You are lucky Jiraiya got there when he did. You would have killed your team. You should have waited for backup when you got there. However all of that being said your team saved the Kazekage, and rescued the heir to the Hyuga clan, and fought one of the most notorious criminals in history. So I have to say while you could have done better, you are getting a promotion. According to Kakashi you took on two Akatsuki members alone and were fighting to a standstill. Then fought an army 150 ninjas strong by yourself. Noting this and other things, I have decided to promote you to Jonin. Congratulations."

Naruto nodded his thanks, "Thank you Lady Hokage" He then looked at Hinata inspecting her, she had a hospital gown on, but her hands and arms were covered in bruises, burns, cuts, and scars. He sighed, she had certainly gone through hell. He brushed her hair out of her face and saw the scar on her face. His fist clenched as he did. It was unforgivable what they had done to her.

That was when Anko walked in, followed by Hiashi Hyuuga. "Where's Kakashi?" Naruto immediately asked.

Anko spoke up, "He is in his own hospital bed, he was stabbed in the chest by Orochimaru. It was my fault, when you went into, well your rampage, I got distracted, Kakashi saved me, but took a blade to the chest to do it."

Naruto sighed then Hiashi spoke up, "Naruto my thanks to you, you rescued my daughter and brought her back to me. I am forever in your debt."

Naruto nodded to the man, "I merely kept my word, I apologize for taking so long."

Hiashi smiled a slight smile, "There is no reason for apologies, I am happy she is finally back with us. I only hope that she can recover."

Naruto nodded again and the three of them looked to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, please will you tell us everything."

"Right well, as you all know there were complications in the rescue to start with, several seals went off tearing her muscles to pieces. I have been working solely on those first. I have them so she can move. But she will have to build up the muscle strength." Tsunade started, before Naruto put his hands over Hinata, sending out chakra he saw the seals on her wrists and ankles. He studied them for a while before sighing.

"Kabuto carved seals into her. Most people wouldn't be able to distinguish them as two different seals. The first one is the one that tore her muscles to shreds, I will need Jiraiya's help to undo those. The next seals are Chakra seals. They prohibit her from using chakra, if she channels any chakra she will be electrocuted. These are meant to keep her as a prisoner for life. They are incredibly difficult to undo. With Jiraiya and myself we can undo them however. Please continue Lady Hokage." Naruto told the group when he had finished his inspection, his hours and hours of shadow clones studying seals coming in handy.

Tsunade nodded and continued, "Hinata was beaten, burned, cut, any form of torture you can think of her body shows signs of being subjected to it. Her knee was shattered some time ago, it healed incorrectly, I will have to rebreak it and heal it. She was injected with multiple toxins, these are of Orochimaru's making and make her incredibly sensitive, it is used to make torture more effective. These toxins are very deeply embedded and will take time to remove. She is being kept under sedation for now, so she won't wake up to the pain she is currently in. She will be in the hospital for the next week at the very least. Several weeks of rehabilitation will be required for her knee and then she will be allowed to start building up more of her leg muscles, as well as start training to be a kunoichi that's if she even wants to continue her training. After an event like this most ninja would retire. Although she was not raped, your seal held true Hiashi, it was you wasn't it?" Tsunade informed herself.

Hiashi nodded, "It was indeed, I placed it on her after The Cloud village attempted to kidnap her years ago."

Naruto swallowed hard, this was rough he knew it would be bad but this bad. That bastard had done too much.

Tsunade nodded, "I am going to take her into surgery now. After the surgery we will keep her on pain medication she will need it."

"Naruto, this is an order from your Hokage, go take a shower, change clothes, and come back. I won't begin the surgery until you get back, we have to prep her first anyways." Tsunade told the boy.

Naruto glared at her, but nodded anyways. He made a hand seal and flashed away to his home.

20 minutes had passed and Naruto flashed back to the hospital he peeked in and saw Tsunade still wasn't ready, she was still working on Hinata.

Naruto walked past and went to check on Kakashi, when he got there Anko was there as well sitting by his side. The two were holding hands and Anko was smiling as they talked.

"Kakashi, I'm glad to see you are okay." Naruto said making himself known.

Anko pulled her hand away quickly as she blushed, not used to being caught displaying such affection publicly. Naruto grinned at them, they were a good couple, he liked her, even though she was a bit crazy.

"Naruto, all healed up I see." Kakashi eye smiled, "I'm glad we all made it out with Hinata. You did it you finally saved her."

Naruto nodded, "I'm still worried about her though. She went through a lot. Did Anko tell you everything already?"

Kakashi sobered up at that, "Yes she did. I'm sorry Naruto, you are going to have to help her through this. I'm not sure she will let anyone else help her after all."

Naruto nodded and sighed, he was about to continue when Jiraiya walked in, "Naruto let's go, we need to unseal Hinata."

Naruto grinned, "Yes sensei." the two walked out and headed to Hinata's room. Tsunade was about to take her into surgery when the two walked in.

Jiraiya studied the seals before shaking his head, "These are nasty seals, Naruto they need to be unsealed all at the same time. We will both create three clones and unseal all limbs at the same time. Good thing she is unconscious for this. It's going to hurt like hell."

Naruto nodded and the two seal masters got to work on the complicated seals.

Finally after another thirty minutes they had Hinata unsealed and Tsunade took her into surgery.

Naruto sat down in a seat in Hinata's room to wait when Hiashi walked in, "Naruto, have you eaten?"

Naruto shook his head, "No Lord Hiashi, I have not."

Hiashi nodded, "Good, if you will please come with me, we shall eat dinner, my treat. They will be in surgery for a few hours, we won't miss anything."

Naruto nodded and followed Hiashi to a nice restaurant, he had never been in here before. They were immediately led to a table in the back where they knelt and ordered. Their food came immediately as the two began to talk. Hiashi asking Naruto of his training.

After they finished they walked back to the hospital. It was getting late and Hinata had yet to come out of surgery. But the two sat and waited in her room.

Finally Tsunade wheeled Hinata's bed in, "The surgery went well. Hinata's knee is set properly and we will give her a knee brace when she leaves. Tomorrow I will work on the toxins, I have some other business to attend to, being Hokage and all, Hinata may wake up sometime tonight or tomorrow, everyone is different." Tsunade informed the two.

Naruto nodded and Hiashi grinned slightly ,"Right now that she is out of surgery I to have matters to attend to, Naruto I trust you will be here when she wakes up, please do not allow her to wake up without a familiar face nearby." Hiashi asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "I won't be going anywhere. My place is here with her."

Hiashi nodded and left Tsunade and Naruto alone in the room with Hinata.

"Naruto, when she does wake up, physical contact needs to stay at a minimum. Seriously I wouldn't touch her if I were you, after everything she has gone through, she won't want physical contact. She is going to be scared, even of you." Tsunade told him.

Naruto sighed but nodded in confirmation before Tsunade walked out of the room and Naruto sat by Hinata's bed. He took her hand and felt it. It was rough, so rough. Her wrists scars from electrical burns and ropeburns. She was tied up, a lot from the looks of the calloused scarred skin. She was pale, so pale, much paler than the normal Hyuga fair skin.

He held her hand up to his forehead as tears welled in his eyes, Hinata, his Hinata was put through so much hell. She was so innocent before all of this began, before Kabuto. She had been so sweet, she didn't deserve this. He had been unable to save her.

It was a few hours later that Hinata's eyes started to open. Naruto saw it as he looked down at her.

Everything was a blur for Hinata she opened her eyes and looked around. All she saw was yellow and what looked like a head before she was back out cold.

Her eyes fluttered open again after a few minutes this time everything a bit more clear. She looked around and saw Naruto, her eyes widened as she recognized him. A look of pure terror passed her eyes as she pulled her hand away from him and meekly backed as far as she could away from him.

Naruto recognized the look of terror and his eyes widened, he realized she must have thought that he was Kabuto.

"Hinata, it's okay, everything's fine. It's me Naruto. You are in the hospital in Konoha, you are safe." Naruto then acted on instinct and went to hug the girl, as soon as he did she shrieked.

Naruto backed away for a moment as she started breathing fast and hard. She was terrified of him.

"Hinata, it's just me, I won't hurt you, I promise." Naruto said gently, soothing the poor girl.

"N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked shakily as he nodded.

"Yeah that's right Hinata it's really me." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded meekly, not saying anything else as she looked down at her knees, allowing her hair to fall over her face hiding the vicious scat that adorned her face.

Naruto looked at her, "Hinata I'm so sorry, it's all my fault all of it. Please forgive me." Naruto pleaded for her with tears welling up in his eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened once more, "N-N-Naruto, n-no, it isn't-your fault. I-I...i-it was m-my fault. I-I hurt y-you. I-I b-betrayed y-you. I-I didn't b-believe you. Y-you w-warned m-me about K-K-K-K...him...I-I d-deserved i-it all. I-I'm a-a m-mutt. I-I brought i-it all o-on m-myself." Tears began to run down her cheeks as she said this.

Naruto was taken aback, "Hina, no. It isn't your fault. Please don't talk like that. You are not a mutt. You are Hinata Hyuga, the strongest most beautiful woman I have ever met. You only deserve great things. Not the torture that happened to you in there."

Hinata looked at him through teary eyes. "I-I'm not b-beautiful a-anymore, I-I n-never was b-but now l-look at m-me! I'm scarred, I'm u-ugly. I am disgusting. I-I f-feel s-so d-dirty." The young woman broke down sobbing at this point.

Naruto's heart broke for the woman he loved as she sobbed. "Hinata, no you are still beautiful. I-I love you Hina."

Hinata didn't respond but turned away from the blonde ninja, she weakly pulled the hospital sheets and covers up to her head as she did. Hiding herself away from Naruto as she sobbed. Hinata cried herself to sleep as Naruto sat there, for once unsure what to say, what to do. All his training, all his hard work and he was useless. He truly hated this feeling, being useless.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

So Hinata is back, but obviously hurt. Please let me know what you guys all think of the first Hinata recovery chapter. She is obviously in a dark place and Naruto has no idea how to fix it. **One last thing! If any of my readers are good artists please draw me pictures from this story I would love it. One of Naruto in his black assassin's cloak would be badass. Pictutes of Hinata stuff like that please! Fan art would be badass! Thanks again!**


	55. Chapter 55

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 55

Author's notes: sorry it took so long to update!

Special thanks to Narhina, elescritor de lahoja, naruhinaryu, nightwind, naruhinalover20, naruhinaloverua, Rose Tiger, sasmith, naruhinav4, thor94, luisdox, neostardustdragon101, and hypernova5.0.

Naruto waited while Hinata sobbed, she wasn't turning back towards him anytime soon and he wracked his brain for what to say, while he was good somehow at convincing bad guys to turn good, he had no idea what to say here.

"Hinata please turn around, talk to me, come on, I'm here for you." Naruto pleaded with the sad girl. She didn't respond but dug deeper into the covers as she hid from him.

Naruto sighed, she was worse off than he had expected. She wouldn't even turn to face him.

"Hina, come on, I won't judge you, I am here for you. I'm trying to help you. If you're worried about the scars I'm sure Tsunade can heal them for you." Naruto said trying once again, but to no avail. He didn't say anything else though as the poor raven haired girl burrowed deeper into the covers not wanting the world to see her for the filth she was. That is all she was, filth, dirty, used, a disgusting mutt. That's what she had been for the last two years. That's what she would always be, she thought. Hinata cried harder, her father was probably going to scold her, the elders would look down on her even more. They all already hated her., now things were going to be worse.

She had given away clan secrets, they were forced out of her. Orochimaru was very efficient at coercing her to give away the secrets of the clan through torture. Hinata bit her lip, her body now shaking as she sobbed harder. Thinking of everything that was to come. She wished she would have died. She would have at least brought more honor to herself. Now she was just pitiful. She hated herself almost as much as she hated Kabuto.

She kept wallowing in the self pity she was in, unable to think about anything productive but only how terrible she was. Who on earth would want her now. Kabuto had scarred her, he had marked her as his. In more ways than one. Then she felt a hand on her back, she stiffened as she expected pain to come, she expected someone to grab a handful of her hair and yank her out of the bed, to smack her around.

The pain never came however, instead a pleasant sensation washed over her as Naruto ran his hand through her hair. It was soothing for her. She let out a slight sigh as Naruto continued to stroke her hair, calming her down as he brushed through it. She was sure it wasn't pleasant as her hair had been retched ever since she was taken captive. Yet Naruto kept doing it and it kept calming her.

Hinata felt her eyes getting heavy, before finally she fell asleep the most peaceful sleep she had had in awhile.

Naruto sighed as she finally fell asleep. Brushing his hands through her hair had worked. Stood up and walked out of the room for a moment, he went and got a drink from the cafeteria. He was away for half an hour before walking back to her room he was down the hall from it when he heard her scream.

His eyes widened as he shot into action forming a hand seal and flashing next to her bedside where he had placed a seal. He wanted to place one on her but she wouldn't let him touch her yet.

When he saw her he realized she was just having a nightmare but it was a bad one. He put his hand on her and gently shook her trying to wake her from her nightmare, however as soon as he put his hand on her shoulder she settled slightly.

He sighed it seemed like her nightmare was over and she continued to sleep.

The next day Tsunade had come into Hinata's room. Naruto grinned as he saw the woman, Hinata just looked up at her, with slight fear in her eyes.

"Hinata," Naruto spoke up, "This is Lady Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. She came to the village after Anko almost died, and fixed her spinal cord. She is the best medic ninja in the world, and she is personally looking over your recovery."

Hinata didn't say anything but just looked up at the blonde woman, kind of scared of her.

Tsunade nodded and stepped even closer, "Hinata, I am going to need to run a few tests. You have toxins in your body and blood stream, I need to know how much, and of what so that I can figure out how to counter them and make you better."

Hinata's eyes widened in pure terror as Tsunade pulled out a needle and some vials for blood. She moved away to the far edge of the bed getting as far away from Tsunade as she could.

Tsunade sighed, "Hinata I am not like Orochimaru I only want to help you. To do that I need a blood sample."

Naruto held his hand out to Hinata, "It's going to be alright Hina, I promise. I'm here for you."

Hinata looked at his hand for a moment before taking it in hers allowing him to lend her strength. She scooted closer and held an arm out to Tsunade who pricked the needle into a vein with practiced ease and allowed the blood to flow into the vials. She gathered several vials before pulling the needle out and healing the entry point with a quick healing jutsu.

"There! All done! That wasn't too bad was it?" Tsunade asked her.

Hinata shook her head but still didn't say anything. She did look at Naruto however thankful that he was here. She still didn't say a word, but tried to convey to him that she was in fact thankful.

Tsunade grinned at her and told her, "Hinata everything is going to be fine from here on out. I am going to be your doctor and I will have to run tests but I am only going to make you better. With that Tsunade headed out the door and right before exiting said, "Oh and Hinata your father told me he will be coming shortly to see you."

Hinata's eyes were once again as wide as an owls as she immediately thought the worse. Her father the man who she had never been able to please was coming. This could only be bad her father had never been a man that accepted failure. And that's all she was. She sat in silence as Naruto tried to figure out what was wrong. She just didn't want to talk. She didn't have it in her at the moment.

An hour later and Hiashi showed up. When he entered the room Hinata painfully pushed herself into a sitting position to be respectful. Though she could not bring herself to meet the man's eyes.

"Naruto, could you please give us a few moments?" Hinata's father asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes of course Lord Hiashi, Naruto smiled at Hinata and walked out of the room.

Hiashi waited for a moment, unsure quite what to say.

"Father, I-I'm s-sorry." Hinata stated tears forming in her eyes once again.

Hiashi tilter his head, "Hinata, my child what could you possibly be apologizing for?"

Hinata looked down, "I-I f-failed you f-father, I l-let myself b-be c-captured and someone a-almost got t-their h-hands on t-the b-byakugan. C-clan s-secrets w-were taken. I-I even t-told O-Orochimaru s-some of o-our s-secrets. B-but h-he...h-he t-tortured t-them o-out of m-me." Hinata shivered tears spilling over as she thought about the things that bastard had done to her.

Hiashi shook his head, "Hinata, I don't care about any of that. I'm just glad you are home safe. I know in the past I have done you wrong, I was always the head of the clan before being your father. I am so sorry for that Hinata. When you were taken, I...I realized my mistakes I can only hope that you can forgive me. I have been such a terrible father since your mother died."

Hinata was speechless, she had thought her father would be mad at her, a weight lifted from her shoulders slightly as she bit her lip and Hiashi went to hug his daughter.

She pulled back slightly, stiffening as he did, he had not shown her affection in so long. Finally she relaxed a bit. Hiashi pulled back and still Hinata didn't speak. He smiled slightly at her.

"I fear I must go now, I will leave you in Naruto's capable hands. He has done so much for you."

With that Hiashi walked out of the room and crossed paths with Naruto.

"Lord Hiashi, how did it go?" Naruto asked the Hyuga clan head.

"She thought I was going to be mad at her, I was such a terrible father to her Naruto." The man responded.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, you two will figure it out. Have faith in her. She will come out of this eventually."

Hiashi nodded and grinned slightly at the boy, "You have done so much for her Naruto, please continue to be good to her. I leave her in your hands for now. She will need your support now more than ever, you have always been a beacon of hope for her."

Naruto nodded and bowed before taking his leave.

Hiashi watched the boy walk away before shaking his head and thinking to himself, " _Minato, Kushina, you two ought to be proud of your son, he has such potential more so than even you Minato. He works hard and is a good person. I know somewhere you are smiling down so proud of him."_ With that Hiashi walked away to attend his business.

Naruto walked into Hinata's room and she looked up at him, he smiled at her but she just looked back at him with empty eyes.

"Your father has missed you a lot since you were taken." Naruto told her.

Hinata didn't say anything but just nodded, Naruto sighed and sat in his seat by her bed. He pulled out a scroll and began to study it. He sat there studying for a while until Hinata spoke up, her voice soft.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Naruto smiled looking up at her, "Why wouldn't I be here? I am planning on being with you through most of this. I'm not going to leave your side."

Hinata bit her lip, "I-I'm n-not worth y-your time."

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata, what are you talking about?"

"N-nothing, I-I just...I-I'm not w-worthy o-of your t-time. I-I'm trash."

Naruto looked at her sternly. "I'm not sure where you are getting that, but you are certainly not trash. You are a wonderful person."

Hinata looked down, "I-I'm s-sorry." with that she stopped talking, turning away from him and pulling the covers up over herself all the way, hiding from the world.

Naruto frowned shaking his head, Hinata was in bad shape.

...

A few hours later and Shikamaru walked through the door, "Hinata, how are you?"

Hinata turned over and saw Shikamaru standing there. Her eyes widened and she nodded at him. Still not saying much. Shikamaru nodded, "Well we are all glad to have you back, I look forward to working as a team with you, though word is Naruto here is a jonin now. So how our team will work from here I'm not sure." Hinata's eyes widened, Naruto was a jonin now, she had missed so much. She finally spoke up.

"N-Naruto, y-you made j-jonin? W-when? H-how much d-did I-I m-miss?" Hinata stuttered out looking down.

Naruto laughed, "You didn't miss much in regards to me, I trained and looked for you. I won the Chuunin exams, after learning that you were missing and having a meeting with your dad, where he told me if I wanted any future with you I had to win the exams or the elders of your clan wouldn't accept me. So I won the exams, then had to go find Tsunade, to come back and heal Anko. After that Jiraiya and I went on a training trip in which we checked every single hideout we knew about of Orochimaru's, we didn't stop looking. After that I had to train a year with Itachi, and continue looking for you. Using other means. After that I returned to Konoha to tell the new Hokage that I was going to keep looking for you. That was when we were told the Akatsuki, a group of rogue super ninja who are after Jinchuuriki, had kidnapped Gaara, the Kazekage. Who also happens to be a Jinchuuriki. We went after them found them and one of them had information on where you were. So then we came and found you. Tsunade just now promoted me to Jonin for my hand in saving you and the Kazekage. Like I said, you didn't miss much for me."

Hinata nodded, "Y-you r-really looked f-for m-me t-that m-much?"

Shikamaru laughed, "He never stopped. He was called back to Konoha to do missions and he straight faced told the Hokage No he wasn't going to."

Hinata shook her head, "W-why?"

Naruto grinned, "Because I love you Hinata, I couldn't leave you in Orochimaru's clutches."

Hinata nodded, "T-thank y-you."

Naruto nodded, before looking at Shikamaru, "Whats up?"

"Well, I saw your Flying Thundergod technique and I had an idea, I want you to show it to me, and give me a rundown on how it works." Shikamaru responded before looking at Hinata, "Do you mind if I borrow Naruto for a while?"

Hinata shook her head but didn't speak.

Naruto nodded and stood up before walking out on his way out he looked back, "Try to get some sleep beautiful."

Hinata nodded but didn't look up. She laid down and turned over thinking about the past couple years.

It was a few minutes later when her door opened again, she turned over and looked up seeing an elderly man, he had bandages over half of his face, and his right arm was in a sling and bandaged. Several ANBU followed him in. They closed the door and began to put seals on the door and window.

"Hinata Hyuga, my name is Danzo Shimura." The man then grinned a dark grin.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	56. Chapter 56

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 56

Author's notes: special thanks to hypernova5.0, dragofae24, falcon800, thor94, Rose Tiger, nightwind83, naruhinalover20, and luisdox for their reviews! To the guest that reviewed saying you were giving up on this story I sincerely hope you don't before actually seeing what happens.

"Hinata Hyuga, my name is Danzo Shimura."

Hinata pulled her covers up higher, scared out of her mind.

Why was this man here, with ANBU no less.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want?" the scared Hyuga asked.

"I am here to ascertain information from you. You were taken by Orochimaru, he is an S class rogue ninja that wants this village to be razed to the ground. Firstly I have to be sure you are not a spy. Being captive for so long can change a person. So convince me."

Hinata's eyes widened, "I-I c-could never d-do t-that to Konoha. H-he t-tortured m-me for t-two y-years. I-I hate h-him."

Danzo nodded but she could tell he wasn't convinced 100 percent.

"He tortured you, did you give up any village secrets. You are a Genin so you shouldn't know many. But as far as your clan goes, what did you tell him." The old man asked.

Hinata shook her head, she was upset already, and the ANBU in the room were brandishing kunai threateningly.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!" Danzo yelled at her.

Hinata began to cry, "I-I d-didn't tell h-him a-anything."

"You just lost your one chance, give her the drug." Danzo commanded his ANBU.

The ANBU closest to her produced a syringe and Hinata tried to back away but another ANBU grabbed her forcefully and held her down. The other one stuck the needle into her neck and injected the serum.

"There now we just wait a few moments and you will tell the truth." Danzo spoke, very sure of himself.

…

Naruto and Shikamaru were in the field training Naruto had shown the technique to him multiple times, and explained it to him.

Shikamaru grinned, "Thanks Naruto, now with your permission, I am going to attempt to make a technique similar to it, Using shadows. I will be here for the next couple weeks trying to perfect it. If I need help, can I come to you?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah absolutely. I will look forward to seeing the technique, but for now, I am going to go back to Hinata."

Shikamaru nodded and waved goodbye as he performed an earth jutsu to give himself a table. And took out papers to write on.

Naruto headed back towards the hospital, he looked up and saw Hinata's window had the curtains closed, his brow furrowed and he cursed, he had left the curtains open.

He tried to flash into the room but it didn't work, there were seals blocking him.

He ran into the hospital as fast as he could. Not noticing Jiraiya as he ran.

He got to her door, placing his hand on it he began to sense what seals were on it. He cursed and went through hand seals it was his very own seal breaking jutsu. It cancelled out all seals in a 10 meter vicinity. He slammed his hand into the door and it blew backwards into the room as he sprinted in.

He appeared next to an old man with a kunai to his throat.

The ANBU in the room charged forward all pf them holding kunai on Naruto.

All of a sudden all of the ANBU were on the ground, and Jiraiya was standing with his arms crossed next to the window.

"Naruto let him go, this is Danzo Shimura, he is a village elder, a war hero. If you kill him the village will see you as evil once again. It won't matter that he was here harassing a poor girl who was tortured."

"Naruto glared at Jiraiya, before letting Danzo go, "What the fuck were you doing here?"

Danzo glared at Naruto, "I am making sure she didn't give away vital information. She was held by one of the village's biggest threats, her comfort is low on my list compared to the safety of this village."

Naruto looked at Hinata she was shaking and crying.

"Get the fuck out of here."

Danzo nodded, "I just finished anyways."

Danzo started walking out when Naruto spoke again.

"Oh, and Lord Danzo," Naruto started kindly, before his eyes turned red and he started using Kurama's demon voice, "IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL FUCKING MUTILATE YOU, WHETHER JIRAIYA IS HERE OR NOT."

Danzo merely nodded and continued walking away as more ANBU came in and picked up the ones still on the floor.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Hinata, are you okay?"

But Hinata didn't look at him she just continued to cry.

Naruto cursed and Jiraiya stepped up to him, "Thank you for not executing him on the spot. Hiruzen, Tsunade and I are going to have a chat with him. Those were ROOT ANBU, he controls them they are extreme black ops way past normal anbu. They were supposed to be disbanded long ago."

Naruto nodded before looking back at Hinata, she was back to laying down and was hiding under the covers.

Naruto sighed and cursed, "Jiraiya, what can I do for you?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Nothin kid, I was just comin to see if you and Hinata were doin alright. Glad I got here when I did, messing with that guy is a bad idea."

Naruto growled, "So is messing with me sensei as you well know."

Jiraiya laughed, "He is in another league kid. That guy has done things I can't even fathom, all of them in the name of the village. Or so he would say. It's all high level black ops that Konoha can't be associated with."

Naruto nodded, "Got it, he's mr. scary. If he comes near Hinata again I will mutilate him." Jiraiya nodded and took out a scroll, "I brought you more jutsu to learn and some seals that you will find interesting."

Naruto nodded his thanks and unsealed about 20 scrolls.

…

Danzo walked into Tsunade's office, "We need to talk."

Tsunade glared at him, "What do you want?"

Danzo gave away no facial expressions, "The Hyuga girl you are treating. She gave away vital clan secrets. What are you going to do about the traitor."

Tsunade looked at him shocked, "You saw my patient today?"

Danzo nodded, "I gave her some of my own truth serum, after she lied to me. I found out what she told him. She is a traitor to the village. What will you be doing about it."

Tsunade was outraged, "First off you do nothing in this Village to one of MY ninja without my permission. Secondly she is NOT a traitor. She was held and tortured by Orochimaru for two years. Her body is mostly scar tissue there is evidence of extreme torture, and even sexual abuse. She is not a traitor. Danzo, Orochimaru could get anyone to talk with that amount of time. Even you. If you cause her any more trouble I will fucking neuter you. Let it be known that you and your other council members can very well be replaced by me at any time. Now get the fuck out of my sight. I have to go make sure you didn't terrorize my patient."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **just a quick chapter to let everyone off the cliffhanger and know Hinata is alright!**


	57. Chapter 57

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 57

Author's notes: special thanks to: ElEscritorDeLaHoja, Narhina, hypernova5.0, nightwind83, DragoFae24, Rose Tiger, sasmith, NaruHinaRyu, naruhinalover20, and luisdox for their reviews!

Tsunade immediately went to Hinata's hospital room, the poor girl had gone through enough as it was. When she got there Hinata was hiding under the covers.

Naruto was studying some new scrolls he had received while Jiraiya had already left. Naruto sighed as Tsunade walked in.

"Danzo came and reported to me about his visit here." Tsunade stated.

Naruto sighed, while Hinata whimpered, "What did that bastard say." Naruto growled out.

"He called her a traitor, said she gave away clan secrets." Tsunade replied.

Hinata's head fell in shame, "I-I'm s-sorry L-Lady Tsunade, N-Naruto, h-he is r-right, I-I am a t-traitor, l-low g-grade t-trash."

Naruto turned and touched her shoulder, "No Hina, you aren't. You were tortured for years. You are no traitor. You are my Hinata."

Tsunade nodded, "Look kid, Orochimaru was on my genin squad, I know him well, too well, if he wants information I don't care who you are, he will take it from you. I don't think I know anyone who is as strong as you are to make it through his shit for so long."

Hinata sniffled, "Y-you don't k-know 9 then."

Tsunade and Naruto both looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hinata, who is 9? Naruto asked gently.

"S-she h-has been h-his captive f-for eighteen y-years. H-he had t-tortured her for that long. S-she was l-like a m-mother to m-me. S-she saved m-me. S-she h-healed m-me and g-gave m-me hope. B-but before y-you g-got t-there s-she was m-moved to a-another h-hideout. W-we h-have to f-find her." Hinata cried out.

Naruto nodded, "That is going to be tough. I will let Jiraiya know that she is out there."

He created a clone and sent it to Jiraiya. "Hinata, I'm sorry but finding you was hard enough, this lady whoever she is, we will try to find her but I mean it took two years and a lot of luck to find you."

Hinata nodded solemnly, "T-thank y-you Naruto."

Naruto nodded and sighed, the snake bastard had taken so much from Hinata.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Right, Hinata I need to speak with you alone for a moment."

Naruto nodded and got up to leave only for Hinata to weakly grab his hand, "P-please d-don't go N-naruto. L-lady T-Tsunade, p-please, l-let him s-stay." Hinata finished asking the medic, without looking up at either of them.

Tsunade sighed, "If you really want him here then fine he can say. We need to run a couple tests as well as talk about how we are going to get you healed."

As Tsunade pulled out a syringe and vials Hinata visibly tensed. But eased up when she felt Naruto's hand brush through her hair. It was nice. His hand running through her hair instead of someone grabbing it and pulling her by it. She sighed slightly, as Tsunade's needle went into her vein. The blood came out and Naruto kept Hinata focused on him, playing with her hair and looking into her eyes. When Tsunade stopped she had multiple vials of blood and she pulled the needle out before healing the spot her needle had gone into. When she was done healing she lifted up and Naruto stopped.

Hinata frowned slightly, she had been enjoying the attention Naruto had been giving her.

Tsunade grinned and took Hinata's vitals before moving on.

"Alright Hinata, I need to try to pull out some of the neurotoxins in you. I won't sugar coat this, it won't be pleasant. It's going to hurt Hinata. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you something better."

Hinata sighed, but nodded nonetheless, "It will lessen the overall pain I'm in right?" Hinata looked at her hopefully.

Tsunade sighed, "It will help a little, I know with the toxins in your neuronetwork you are in constant pain, and that they basically destroyed any pain tolerance you had, made you super sensitive to everything."

Hinata looked down and nodded, but restrained from saying anything. Naruto on the other hand growled, he was pissed.

"Please tell me you're kidding Tsunade." Naruto pleaded, feeling like he was going to be sick.

Tsunade sighed before shaking her head, "Naruto can I talk to you in the hall for a moment."

Naruto growled back, "Fine." Before walking out.

Tsunade followed him and grabbed his arm pulling him further away.

"Naruto, I'm not sure you understand what all happened to her. There are signs that she was sexually tortured as well. Kabuto forced himself onto her, everything short of rape, and that's most likely because they couldn't. I don't know why they tortured her to the level that they did but she was taken to her pain threshold daily. You've seen her face, you've seen her hands, and forearms. You haven't seen the rest of her body. Its worse, her back is destroyed, its mostly scar tissue at this point. It was shredded. Her stomach has a lot of scars, the biggest is a spiral pattern scar that was literally carved into her. They did horrible things to her Naruto, they tortured her on a different level, almost as if they were trying to push her body to new levels of pain. Medically I've never seen anything like it."

Naruto nodded, "I-I know Granny. I need to see something really quickly, I had nightmares almost nightly of Hinata being tortured. After what you've just said I'm worried what I saw was real. If any of it was…"

Naruto couldn't say anymore, instead he walked into the room and grabbed the blanket and ripped it off. Hinata's eyes widened as he looked at her feet, they were mangled, a complete mess. They were scarred as if spikes had penetrated the entire foot, as well as burn scars.

Naruto gasped and covered his mouth, "Hinata, h-how...what happened to your feet."

The raven haired woman teared up, "P-please d-don't m-make me t-t-talk a-about that. I-I already r-relived t-this o-once."

Naruto looked at her, "Hina sweetheart I'm sorry. I-I had nightmares every night watching you being tortured. I remembered one, where, where that happened." He said pointing at her feet.

Hinata looked away from him, "P-please N-Naruto, c-cover me. I-I d-don't w-want y-you seeing t-this. I-I'm scarred, it's disgusting. I-I'm just a f-f-filthy m-mutt."

Naruto covered her back up with the blanket, "Hinata, that isn't true. You are beautiful. You are not a mutt. You are a wonderful human being."

Hinata bit her lip but continued to cry. The tears rolling down her cheeks as she did.

Naruto hugged the poor girl to his chest as she cried.

Tsunade walked back in and sighed. "Okay Hinata, are you ready?"

Hinata nodded, looking down towards her legs.

Tsunade did some hand seals and started her jutsu.

Her hands started at Hinata's right hand as she started to draw out the neurotoxins in Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened as far as they could go, as she gritted her teeth and let out a grunt in pain, her blood felt like it was boiling, her muscles like they were melting. She let out a scream as black liquid started to rise from her hand. Tsunade put the toxin in a bowl and was about to take it and examine the small portion, but it dissipated into thin air.

Tsunade cursed, "That fucking snake, he made this venom of his dissipate. I can't use it to create an anti-venom, which means I will have to take it all out of you just like I just did then we have to wait for the effects to die down. You are looking at a painful couple weeks Hinata."

Naruto grit his teeth, "Can't we just use Kurama's chakra like we did with Anko?"

Tsunade sighed, "All that will do is give Hinata even more pain. It will only hurt her. That is a brute force healing method. It worked on Anko's spinal cord because we needed to recreate it with said brute force."

Naruto turned and punched the wall leaving a dent, "God fucking damnit. I just want the pain to stop for her. I just want things to go back to normal."

Tsunade sighed, "Sit down, and be quite. I need to focus so I can draw out the rest of the neurotoxins."

With that Tsunade continued what she was doing. Hinata screamed in pain as she did.

This continued for three hours as Tsunade drained what she could out of Hinata. Tsunade finally stopped and both she and Hinata were breathing hard. Hinata had tears running down her cheeks, her body hurt so much. It was like the toxins Tsunade had been pulling out of her had been molten lava.

"That's all I am doing today, I will continue tomorrow, Hinata can't take anymore today." Tsunade said as she stood up and walked away.

Naruto sighed as he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She was still in a considerable amount of pain.

"Hey beautiful, it's okay, I wish I could help somehow." Naruto said giving her his trademark grin.

Hinata just turned over and pulled the covers over herself, whimpering as she did. She didn't mean to be hurt Naruto's feelings, but she was in no mood to talk, she was in a lot of pain and just wanted to sleep.

Naruto sighed, he stood up, "Hinata I need to go grab some stuff, I'll be back in a flash."

Naruto flashed away and showered and sealed a cot he had in storage in his house. He got some blankets and sealed them as well. He brushed his teeth and then flashed back to the hospital.

Hinata turned back towards Naruto and watched as he unsealed his desk that he kept with him. He sat down at it and started to work on a few different seals.

After a while Hinata spoke up, "W-what are y-you d-doing?"

Naruto looked up at her, "Well beautiful I am working on this new seal, if I can perfect it I can teleport an entire unit to a seal. If I can perfect this seal I can give whatever squad I am on for whatever mission an unprecedented advantage. I have also begun working on making a seal that will allow people from the Sand Village to travel here and vice versa. It will make relations between our villages get even better. It has been determined that Temari will spend large amounts of time here, which is nice for Shikamaru."

"T-that's n-not w-what I-I m-meant." Hinata replied, "W-What are y-you d-doing h-here."

Naruto grinned at her, "Hina, I'm here to stay. I'm not going to leave you beautiful."

Hinata just humphed and turned away from him, but she was smiling slightly at the time.

Naruto sighed and went back to work.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	58. Chapter 58

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 58

Author's note: special thanks to Naruhinalover20, nightwind83, and Rose Tiger for their reviews!

9 sighed as she worked tirelessly to heal Kabuto. Orochimaru was forcing her to do it. She didn't mind really, he was never going to be quite the same. Naruto had fucked him up big time. He was more dead than alive when Orochimaru got here.

Kabuto had been ripped into by demonic chakra. The man was beyond disfigured. When she had healed up back to consciousness he did nothing other than scream in pain. 9 was thoroughly enjoying this though. She had healed him back up but someone with a lot more experience than her would have to do this. She kept him alive however. He was missing an arm and a leg. She had been forced to replace them with prosthetics for now, which is all she personally could do. His abdomen had been shredded and she had healed it the best she could but again he would live in pain. When she was finally done Orochimaru took her to her new cell. This was one of the last few bases they had left, Orochimaru threw 9 into the cell before walking in after her, he was going to have to take his frustrations out on 9. She let out a scream of shock as he pulled her down by her hair.

…

Danzo was in a meeting with Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Tsunade was sitting in the Hokage's chair, as Danzo was sitting across from her. Jiraiya was sitting on the window sill as Hiruzen stood behind Tsunade.

"Just what the fuck were you thinking, interrogating that poor girl." Tsunade asked Danzo sternly.

Danzo sighed, "I was merely taking the Village's best interest into account."

"No! That shit will not fly with me. These are different times. Ninja are not tools. She is a girl that was beaten and sexually abused. Tortured and held to be a pleasure slave to a monster, experimented on by a demented evil scientist. Two years they did unfathomable things to her, and to her knowledge her village did nothing to get her back. She is finally rescued, back to the village, one of MY NINJA, and YOU take it upon yourself, without my permission to drug her, and interrogate her. You disgusting piece of shit. The girl already considers herself trash, Kabuto conditioned this poor girl to believe she is a mutt. You go in and call her a traitor! What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Danzo was about to speak when Hiruzen spoke up, "Not to mention you still have your ROOT ANBU, which I commanded you to dissolve years ago. Do orders mean nothing to you Danzo? My old friend, you stepped too far this time."

Danzo glared at them, "What are you saying? I have always done what is necessary for the village, and I will continue to do so."

"You're a fucking warhawk," Jiraiya started, an uncommon seriousness about him, "We are at peace, and trying to keep it that way! Why do you feel Ninja need to fucking die? Why do you feel the need to make a poor girl cry, that make you fucking feel better about yourself? Does controlling that poor girl and all those ninja make you feel like you're a big man. Look at you, you sick sadistic fuck, you called that girl a traitor and why? So you can make her fucking cry? There's a special place in hell for you. If it were up to me, I would be sending you there now. The village has no need for a warhawk like yourself."

Danzo laughed lightly, "Oh? And it has need for a pervert like you?"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouted, "You have crossed me one too many times already, pick a fight with Jiraiya and you won't live to see tomorrow, I will allow him to send you to that place in hell he was talking about."

"Danzo, calm yourself. For your transgressions you will expelled from the ninja forces, meaning you lose your place as an elder." Hiruzen stated sadly.

Danzo was clearly outraged, "You can't do that! I have been helping this village longer than these two clowns have even been alive."

Tsunade shook her head, "FUCKING WITH ONE OF MY NINJA IS TRAITOROUS, if you weren't an elder and so respected by the village I would have you executed. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT. DISBAND ROOT OR ELSE. I WANT EVERY ROOT NINJA REPORTING TO ME TOMORROW."

Danzo stood, "You will regret this. I promise you that."

Jiraiya was in front of Danzo immediately. Kunai in his hand, the cold steel pressing into Danzo's wrinkly old neck. "Was that a threat dirtbag? Because if it was, I'll slit your throat and watch the dust spill out." The Toad sage said in a menacing voice.

"Jiraiya!," barked Hiruzen, "Let him go, he is leaving now."

Jiraiya glared at Danzo but nodded, his kunai slid back into his sleeve as he pulled it away. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind about letting you live." Jiraiya told him, as Danzo scurried out like a spider from a boot.

Jiraiya turned to Hiruzen, "Sensei why didn't you let me end him. You know we will regret this. Just like we did Orochimaru."

"Jiraiya! NO that is too far." Tsunade yelled at him.

Jiraiya turned his glare to her, "Are you kidding me? He needs to be taken out! End of story!"

Tsunade glared back, "We can't just kill him Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya scoffed, "We will regret this! We have peace right now, but it will never last so long as people like him are calling shots! His ninja corps will never be over he will pull strings and a war will be caused! And that's not even considering what he could do to any of us. You heard him, we are going to fucking regret this! How can you two be against me on this! Orochimaru said the same thing!"

"Jiraiya! That's enough!" Tsunade snapped.

Jiraiya was outraged, "Fine!" with that Jiraiya shushinned out of the room leaving Hiruzen and Tsunade to speak themselves.

Jiraiya went to a training ground and begun training, he destroyed the area, he didn't care however he was too pissed. Danzo had done too much to hurt peace in this world. It had been Jiraiya's goal for a long time, and Danzo was something in the way.

…

9 picked herself up off the ground and groaned, Orochimaru must have been upset, he hadn't torn into her like that in a while. Although she was held here in this outpost as a medic, she wasn't treated like that, she was treated like trash. Orochimaru had been very upset lately, he had lost Hinata after all, and another outpost and hundreds of minions as word was a blonde leave ninja had torn into them like a tornado. Then had turned into a demon and torn into Kabuto.

She took a step forward and groaned, it hurt to walk after what Orochimaru had done to her. She fell back to the ground and grabbed her right arm with her left. She started healing it, the bastard had broken it in his rampage. The then moved her healing hands down lower after she finally finished.

A guard came and got her forcing her back to Kabuto for more healing. 9 limped forward frowning. She'd had enough now, she had been Orochimaru's toy for far too long. She came to a decision in that moment. No longer would she be Orochimaru's healer, no longer would she be his toy, his bitch. She was taking action.

…

Danzo was pissed as he left, the Hyuga bitch was a traitor and needed to be punished for her transgressions. If the Hokage wouldn't and her father wouldn't he knew where he had to go. With that he knocked on the door to the Hyuga compound, he explained he needed to meet with an elder of the clan. He was taken to a meeting room where the clan elders.

"Thank you for meeting me, I have information you may find vital. Young Hinata, your clan heiress as you well know was taken by Orochimaru. She was brought back recently and I doing my duty to the village interrogated her. I was interrupted by the Uzumaki brat however. I reported my findings to the Hokage and she is going to do nothing about it."

One of the elders spoke up, "And what were your findings Lord Danzo?"

Danzo smiled before continuing, "Young Hinata it seems disclosed some information about your clan. I wasn't able to ascertain exactly what all she told Orochimaru, I did find out that Orochimaru dissected her eyes more or less, giving away clan secrets on how the Byakugan works. As well as doing a biopsy to find out how the chakra works with your eyes. She did give away how to perform techniques as well."

The elders nodded, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

Danzo nodded, "I trust you will handle this treasonous act?"

The Elders nodded, "Her weakness has been tolerated for far too long. She will be dealt with, we can assure you of that."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	59. Chapter 59

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 59

Author's notes: My greatest gratitude goes out to NaruHinaRyu for all of her help for the last few chapters giving ideas and reviews. As well as Dragofae24 for some ideas and the review as well.

Special thanks to narhina, hypernova5.0, naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, Sasmith, thor94, and nightwind83 for their reviews.

Lets get more reviews guys! The last two chapters combined only got 14 reviews come on guys the more reviews i get the more i want to write!

Warning this chapter gets a little dark

…

Naruto woke to screaming, he shot out of his cot and looked around the hospital room, he spotted Hinata and sighed. She was having another nightmare. He walked over to her and started stroking her hair and sitting next to her. He sighed as she woke up this time, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but that wasn't the only thing he saw in her eyes when he saw her face. He saw fear, and it broke his heart. She sighed realizing where she was and sitting up. "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto, d-did I-I wake y-you?"

Naruto nodded, still running his hand through her hair.

She sniffled, "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I was h-having a-another nightmare. I-I w-wish t-they w-would s-stop. I-I d-dont want to k-keep reliving this h-hell."

At this point Hinata was full put bawling and Naruto got an idea.

"Hey beautiful, slide over a little."

Hinata looked at him funny but slid over a bit before Naruto slid into the bed next to her. She gave him a questioning look before Naruto grinned at her.

It then dawned on her that Naruto was in a bed with her and she blushed slightly before her angst set in and she reminded herself that she was trash and Naruto would never lower himself to be with her. She sighed and cried a bit more, she was used, how could Naruto even look at her, let alone actually want to be here for her. She figured he was only actually here because he was a good person, and wanted to help her through this. As soon as she was okay he would leave her be. He was a future Hokage after all he shouldn't lower herself to trash. And she shouldn't let him.

Hinata hated herself, she was so selfish, she shouldn't let Naruto lower himself to her, she was trash, but she just couldn't tell him to leave. She needed him and wanted him she loved him so much. But it wasn't fair to him she was too damaged, she wasn't worthy of him but she was too selfish to tell him he didn't need to waste himself here. She sighed, maybe she would tell him later, for now she was going to be selfish.

With that thought she snuggled into his chest and tried to sleep.

While Hinata tried to sleep, she wanted to get actual sleep she couldn't every time she closed her eyes she saw him, that bastard that had used her, that had hurt her, demeaned her. He dehumanized her.

Naruto knew she was crying, he could feel her tears through his shirt, he sighed, she needed sleep.

"hey, beautiful you need to sleep." Naruto told her gently.

Hinata looked up at him from her spot in his chest, "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'm trying I r-really am, b-but every t-time I c-close m-my eyes I-I see h-him."

Naruto nodded, "Forgive me for this beautiful."

Before she could ask what he was sorry for he pushed two fingers into a spot on her neck and she immediately passed out.

Naruto sighed, before closing his own eyes and falling asleep, tomorrow was not going to be fun.

…

The next morning Naruto woke up before Hinata and rolled himself out of her hospital bed, Hiashi walking in and seeing that could have been bad. Naruto knew the man liked him, but that may be pushing it too far.

He stretched himself out a little before flashing home and showering and getting ready for the day. It took him about 20 minutes before he flashed back to Hinata's room, refreshed and ready for the day.

Hinata woke up as he flashed back into the room. Naruto saw this and grinned.

"Good morning beautiful!" Naruto greeted her animatedly.

Hinata nodded at him, "G-good morning N-Naruto.

Naruto grinned hugging her slightly, she melted into the hug, taking in his warmth before he pulled away.

"How did you sleep?" Naruto asked her.

"

Hinata frowned, "N-not well. I-I h-had more n-nightmares. D-do t-they ever s-stop?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm not sure Hina. I wish I could tell you they would, but I don't know."

Hinata looked down, "I don't w-want K-K-K-K….him to h-haunt me a-anymore. H-he already took s-so m-much from m-me."

Naruto took her hand, "He will never touch you again Hina."

Hinata nodded, but didn't say anything.

Naruto, turned away from her, sealing his cot back up, before unsealing his desk and getting back to work on his new seals.

A while later Tsunade came in and began to pull the rest of the toxins out of Hinata. Once again it was an extremely painful 3 hours for Hinata as the girl breathed hard with tears rolling down her cheeks. Naruto held her hand the entire time. She squeezed his hand and she screamed in pain.

When Tsunade was finally done with the operation Hinata lay there crying from the pain. Her entire body hurt from the ordeal.

Naruto just sat there and comforted her. After a while Hinata pushed herself up, albeit painfully. She looked at Naruto, "N-Naruto, c-could you g-get us s-some r-real food? I-I h-havent h-had anything g-good t-to eat i-in y-years…" by the time the girl was finished asking her question her eyes were back down on her legs.

Naruto nodded, "What do you want Hina?"

The girl blushed slightly, "C-could I h-have a c-cinnamon bun? T-they u-used to be my f-favorite b-before, I w-was taken."

Naruto nodded and created a clone, sending it to get the food. After about ten minutes the clone was back with a box of cinnamon buns.

The two dug in, Hinata was so happy to finally have cinnamon buns. After two years of bread slop, and then hospital bread and easy light foods she was so happy to have real food.

That happiness didn't last long however as she started feeling sick.

Naruto had been so worried he had pulled Tsunade out of a meeting and brought her to the hospital. That's when he got screamed at.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Getting her outside food. After 2 years if eating what she ate and being starved like she was, you have to ease a patient into more rich food."

Naruto grimaced, he had fucked up big time, "Sorry Hinata, I didn't know." he said sad.

Tsunade shook her head walking out of the room, "She is going to be sick, just let it all come back out, we will work her into more rich food like that soon. I have to go back to my meeting."

Hinata was leaning forward in her her bed, she was heaving up the cinnamon buns she had put down.

Naruto sat on the bed next to her holding her hair back. That's when he looked back, the gown she was wearing was opening at the back, that's when he saw them. He was shocked at what he saw.

He untied the gown at the top and looked at her back as she heaved. It was covered in , stabs, burns, whippings. His hand went to his mouth as he saw it. Hinata had felt the gown move and looked over, done heaving.

She saw his face and realized he was looking at her back. She moved away from him as quickly as she could cutting off his sight of her destroyed back. She looked away from him, unable to look at his expression. He had now seen how ugly she had become, she was marked.

"Hin-Hinata, y-your back?" was all he could say.

Hinata bit her lip and tears began to fall from her eyes, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Come back here, I need to see it." Naruto told her.

Hinata shook her head fiercely. "No! See! I'm not beautiful like you keep saying."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "Hinata you are still beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing God has ever even thought about creating."

Hinata shook her head, standing up shakily from the bed, falling when she stepped on the ground.

Naruto caught her and raised her head, but she shoved him away, "Naruto! Stop! Don't you get it! I am disgusting! My entire body is scarred! That bastard left his mark Naruto. All over me."

She had spread her arms out, her head dropped. Tears pouring out of her eyes, her jaw clenched she turned around.

"You want to see? Fine." she let the gown fall off of her back, holding it against her chest, allowing him to view her backside, although she was wearing underwear.

Naruto gasped as he saw it all, all the scarring, up and down her legs, and her back. He was speechless. He had no idea what to say at this point.

Hinata was sopping, "D-don't you s-see the m-monster I-I have b-become? I'm h-hideous." her legs gave out and she fell, Naruto caught her once again, lowering her to her knees gently. As she sobbed.

"Hinata, you will always be beautiful to me. It isn't just outside, but inside. Even with these scars you are gorgeous. Its why I call you beautiful. These scars only add to your beauty. It shows how much hell you went through only to come out of it and be yourself. You were obviously put through hell, but you are still here, you beat it Hinata. These scars prove that you won." Naruto's arms wrapped around her as he continued, "No matter what you went through you are still Hinata Hyuga, you are still you. Do not let those bastards take that from you too. You can still beat them, I know you can. I believe in you.

That is your past now Hinata, it no longer defines you unless you let it. You are better than that though Hinata. It doesn't matter what you went through, you came out, you won. You can only lose from here by letting it beat you, by letting it define you. But that's not you. You can do it Hinata. You never give up. It is something I love about you."

Hinata shook her head and spoke through sobs, "N-naruto, I have c-changed though. T-they forced me too. I-I did g-give up. After t-they took 9, I-I gave up."

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata, no, I can tell you now that you didn't give up completely. You wouldn't be here now if you did."

Hinata continued to cry, "N-Naruto, t-there w-were times a-all I p-prayed for i-is death. I g-gave up."

"Hinata, you never acter on it though. You didn't give up all the way. You are here with me, you won in the end."

Hinata nodded, but continued to cry. Naruto pulled back from the hug and looked at her back again, grimacing as he did. He shook his head, he was going to kill those bastards when he found them.

He picked the poor girl up bridal style, "Hinata, I love you, no matter what, I love you, and all your imperfections. Your scars only show me how strong you are, how amazing you are to keep going." he said as he placed her in the bed. Hinata looked into his bright blue, gentle eyes and saw the truth, she smiled at him for a moment, before hugging him.

"T-thank you N-Naruto." She told him.

Naruto nodded, and then grinned, "Plus, now that you're eating and getting that figure back, you are even hotter than when you left."

Hinata's eyes widened as she blushed a deep red, "I-I...N-Naru...wh-wh...I-I m-mean uhhh….thanks?"

Naruto just laughed a hearty laugh, "See my Hina is still there, and still gets flustered.

Hinata looked down, "N-Naruto, h-how can y-you w-want anything to d-do w-with me? W-when I was h-here, K-K-K...he t-tricked me, b-but I s-still h-hurt you. H-he had me i-in a g-genjutsu, I-I didn't r-realize h-how horrid I w-was to y-you, u-until he broke m-me out h-himself. T-that was my f-first t-torture."

Naruto nodded, "Hinata, I never stopped loving you, I thought you were acting weird, I didn't know why, and I wont lie to you, it hurt, but I never stopped loving you, I knew something was up. When we fought Kabuto and Orochimaru when we went to get Tsunade, well Kabuto told me he had you and what he would continue to do to you. I beat him pretty bad. He also told me about his genjutsu trick. So I knew it wasn't really you."

Hinata nodded, her hand running over the scar on her stomach unconsciously, knowing the scar carved into her was Kabuto's payback from that fight. She wasn't going to tell Naruto about it though.

Hinata nodded before hugging Naruto for a while she sat there holding onto him, afraid to let go.

…

9 grinned as she ran a glowing hand over Kabuto's chest, she cut several small ligaments as she did but then continued healing his chest.

She had been injecting poison into him, slow acting, painful poison that would tear him down. The bastard was going to be in pain for the rest of his life. It was payback for the 18 years of hell she had been put through. She was kept under a strict eye, she couldn't do much, but injecting a poison instead of a medicine here and there, as well as cutting a few less needed ligaments while healing most of the outside would do. She was sabotaging the bastard. She knew it would only be so long until Orochimaru figured it out, she would pay for it, but by then Kabuto would forever be a fucked up monstrosity. She cut another ligament in his shoulder and he screamed in pain, before she healed the actual shoulder, grinning slyly to herself.

…

The next day had gone largely the same, however for whatever reason, Hinata was in a lot more pain then normal, she was very upset about it too. To make matters worse Tsunade had hit a snag in healing some of her scars. She was just so upset, she was pent up and pissed off.

Naruto wasn't really helping, he was trying to but she was mainly upset that he was wasting his time with her. She was feeling guilty and tbat was a large part of what happened next

"N-Naruto, you dont h-have to stay."

Naruto looked up at her, "Hina, it's no big deal. I don't mind being here, I really don't."

"You don't need to be here." Hinata replied.

Naruto set his brush down and looked at her, "Hinata whats wrong."

"I m-mean don't you have to t-train?"

Naruto laughed, "I mean I have clones learning some jutsu as well as some seals, and working on skill training."

Hinata sighed, "You are always here." she was starting to get mad. She was mad that she was so selfish she had to to stop. He couldn't waste his time with trash like her. She had to stop him.

Naruto looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I can't get any space with you here. You know everytime I go to the bathroom! You know every time I get sick. You are here too often. You need to leave." In her anger her stutter had left. Sbe wasn't mad at him, really at herself.

"Hina, I am just trying to help." Naruto replied in a soft voice.

"STOP calling me that. I am not your Hina. My name is Hinata! You being here isn't helping right now!" She knew it was wrong but she was so confused right now. She was supposed to be a mutt, trash, why was he treating her like this.

Naruto was visibly shaken, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you dislike the name so much."

Hinata was only getting angrier, "If you really wanted to help me, you wouldn't have pushed me away those years ago! Then I never would have gotten involved with him in the first place! THEN I NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN TORTURED!" Hinata didn't know what she was doing, she needed something to blame for all of this, she didn't know why she chose Naruto though, he had only ever been great to her.

Naruto stood up from the desk he was at, "Hinata, you-you can't be serious right now."

"I am! It was all your fault! All of it! I WENT THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU. Maybe it's my fault for falling for a demon anyways." Hinata ended coldly. She couldn't believe what she had just said, she covered her mouth, shocked she had just called him a demon.

Naruto did a hand seal and flashed away. Hinata brought her hands to her face, what had she just done. She had been so angry, so confused. She was trash, but this amazing person loved her. And she thrashed him. She began to sob. She was such a piece of shit. She hated herself so much. Why did she do that, it made no sense. She tried to stand up, but she fell out of the bed, crashing to the floor with a loud thump. She cried out, "Naruto!" but the blonde wasn't there, she had been successful in driving him out. She stood up and tried to walk tried to scramble out the door. She was frantic. She was having an anxiety attack, a really bad one and she was frantic. She sat there for a moment crying frantically. She realized, the boy she loved had been here trying to help but she pushed him away, she would never get him back. She was a worthless piece of shit. She was terrible. She climbed up, she had to stop the pain in her heart. She limped out of the room pulling herself through the hallways. She climbed the last stairway up the the roof. She fell but got up, climbing onto the edge of the roof. She looked down.

The Konoha hospital was the tallest building in the village, it was 15 stories, and Hinata was looking down all 15 of them.

She looked up to the dark sky, the clouds had moved in and the rain started, it was pouring, she cried as the drops hit her face. A bolt of lightning crackled across the sky.

The pain in her heart wouldn't stop, she didn't know what else to do. She closed her eyes, crying out in pain one last time, she had had enough, she was ending it, she had to stop the emotional pain. She couldn't handle it at the moment, there was no other answer that the girl could see. She had just pushed away her only help in the world, he was her rock and she definitely didn't deserve him. She took a breath and leaned over the edge of the building sighing as she fell down towards the cold embrace of death.

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **I KNOW EVIL ME EVIL EVIL ME! for this chapter keep in mind how depressed Hinata is. She is confused, angry and depressed she also felt guilty she was extremely overwhelmed.**


	60. Chapter 60

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 60

Special thanks to: NaruHinaRyu, Dragofae24, Sasmith, Rose Tiger, nightwind83, Hypernova5.0, Hello2340, Naruhinalover20, and neostardustdragon101 for their reviews, seriously huge thanks to yall for always reviewing. I appreciate it so much, these next couple chapters getting out before Christmas is for yall, being such great supporters of the story, thanks again.

Huuuuuge thanks to NaruHinaRyu for her help on this chapter as well, she requested Naruto's pov for their fight, hope I delivered! I am going to try to get the christmas chapter out tomorrow before it is actually christmas.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**

…

N-Naruto, you dont h-have to stay."

Naruto looked up at her, "Hina, it's no big deal. I don't mind being here, I really don't."

"You don't need to be here." Hinata replied.

Naruto set his brush down and looked at her, "Hinata whats wrong."

"I m-mean don't you have to t-train?"

Naruto laughed, "I mean I have clones learning some jutsu as well as some seals, and working on skill training."

Hinata sighed, "You are always here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he could see Hinata was starting to get mad, but he wasn't sure why, why would she be upset right now? Everything had been great moments earlier, he was confused.

"I can't get any space with you here. You know everytime I go to the bathroom! You know every time I get sick. You are here too often. You need to leave." Hinata told him.

"Hina, I am just trying to help." Naruto replied in a soft voice. Still confused, and kinda hurt that she would be saying this, he was after all just here to help her.

"STOP calling me that. I am not your Hina. My name is Hinata! You being here isn't helping right now!"

Naruto was visibly shaken, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you dislike the name so much." Naruto was shocked, her stutter had disappeared and she was clearly mad at him, he didn't realize she didn't like being called Hina. What the hell was going on here. It was like she was possessed all of a sudden.

Hinata was only getting angrier, "If you really wanted to help me, you wouldn't have pushed me away those years ago! Then I never would have gotten involved with him in the first place! THEN I NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN TORTURED!"

Naruto stood up from the desk he was at, "Hinata, you-you can't be serious right now." Naruto was really starting to hurt now, she was not pulling punches, he had no idea she felt this way, he knew it had been his fault, he blamed himself after all. But to hear it come from her was something else entirely, he felt his heart snap as he heard the words she said. His chest became an instant cavity, void of anything but pain.

"I am! It was all your fault! All of it! I WENT THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU. Maybe it's my fault for falling for a demon anyways." Hinata screamed at him.

Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment, he couldn't believe what he had heard, that was about the worst thing she could have ever said. She had called him just what the villagers always used to. That was the straw that broke his back he was about to break down, but he couldn't let Hinata see him break down, he was supposed to be strong for her right? But it was all too much, the scars, the fight, it all crashed down on him like an unbearable weight, he couldn't keep holding it anymore, he had to get out of here now. He made a hand seal, blinking a tear back as he did.

Naruto flashed into a training ground landed on his knees tears in his eyes. He sat in the training ground and cried. As the tears fell down his face, a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky, he looked towards the hospital, he sighed. So much had happened to Hinata, he knew she was depressed and confused, but he was doing his best. Couldn't she see that?

It was his fault though he figured, it was all his fault, her scars, her pain, her sadness. It was his fault. She was right, if he hadn't ever pushed her away, she wouldn't have been pushed towards that snake bastard Kabuto.

His fist clenched as he thought about Kabuto, the man that had brought so much suffering to Hinata.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the rain, he had a sense of dread, like something terrible had just happened but he had no idea as to what it could possibly be.

His hair was soaked as the rain continued to pour down on him. He stood and punched a tree, the tree shattered before falling to the ground.

He looked up again and screamed a scream of fury as he couldn't take it anymore. All of this shit, why was it happening.

" _ **Kit! Calm down it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."**_ Kurama's voice came into his head.

Naruto thought back, " _What the fuck is alright about any of this Kurama. You saw how broken she is. I was too late. She went through too much!"_

" _ **Kit you need to pull it together she still needs you, she was just confused, and hurting Naruto. It isn't your fault. Its Kabuto's."**_ Kurama responded.

Naruto growled, " _Yeah the bastard that I let fucking get away Kurama. I let him get back to hurting her. You saw it! She went through hell."_

" _ **Kit! Listen to me, none of this is your fault. You have been great to her this whole time. You are going above and beyond."**_

Naruto shook his head, " _I just need to be alone for now Kurama."_

Then there was silence, Kurama leaving Naruto alone. Naruto closed his eyes as more tears were shed.

…

Jiraiya cursed as he looked up towards the rain coming down, as lightning cracked in the sky, good thing he looked up too. He saw someone falling.

He snapped into action immediately he jumped as high as he could up the building before landing on the building and jumping again, catching the girl, he looked down and was shocked to see Hinata. He threw her over his shoulder before biting his thumb and running through hand seals.

" **SUMMONING JUTSU!"** A giant toad appeared under him, he landed on the toad's head and walked down his back before the toad disappeared.

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief as he walked up the building to Hinata's room before placing her in the bed. He took out a rope and tied her wrist to the bed, before looking at her.

"Hinata, right?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata didn't look up, "W-why did you s-save me."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "I refuse to just let people die. What happened?"

Hinata still wouldn't look at him, "N-Naruto and I g-got into a fight. I-I don't know w-what I was t-thinking. I-I told him i-it was h-his fault e-everything that h-happened. T-then I-I called h-him a d-d-demon. I-I don't k-know why."

Jiraiya nodded, "Sounds like you just had an episode of depression, you then got anxious after the fight, when he left and you walked up to the roof and jumped?"

Hinata nodded crying, "P-please I ruined e-everything, j-just kill me."

Jiraiya shook his head getting a stern look on his face, "Look here kid, Naruto is too stubborn and thickheaded to be actually driven off by that, he just needs to blow off some steam, I can promise you that. Kid, life is too precious to not live it, Way too many people that wanted to live and keep living died, you have to treat it like it is precious."

Hinata didn't look up though, "H-haven't I had e-enough p-pain? P-please just e-end my s-suffering."

Jiraiya sighed, "Kid, Naruto is going to be back. Everything will be forgotten I promise. He wont care at all. He is just blowin off steam, you know he would be a lot more hurt had you died? I trained him for a year straight lookin for you. All he cared about was finding you, we put so many manhours into finding you, to getting you back. Naruto is high jonin level now, hell if I dont use sage mode he is on my level probably. He did all that in 2 years of training and looking for you. Just so that he could save you when he found you. He loves you more than anything Hinata. He would be devastated if you died. He had nightmares every night about what was happening to you, it only made him train harder. He dropped everything for you. Hell he still is dropping everything for you because you need him. You have known the guy longer than I have, when has he ever given up? Never. So why would he give up on you."

Hinata nodded, feeling much better now, Jiraiya's pep talk had worked.

"Hinata, I need to go talk to him now, are you going to be okay?"

Hinata bit her lip, looking up at Jiraiya, "Y-you won't t-tell Naruto, w-will you? P-please don't t-tell him a-about this. H-he will b-blame himself."

Jiraiya put his hand on his chin, "I can do that, but you gotta promise no more suicide attempts. I won't tell anyone about this. But if you try this again and I find out, there will be some consequences. Got it?"

Hinata nodded, "P-please, c-can you h-have Naruto c-come back h-here?"

Jiraiya nodded before summoning a small toad, to watch over her. "Gamamichi here is going to watch over you. Make sure you don't try anything like that again."

Hinata nodded and Jiraiya disappeared.

…

Jiraiya appeared in the training ground next to Naruto, "Hey kid."

Naruto growled, "Jiraiya, I'm not really in the mood right now, I want to be alone."

Jiraiya sighed, "That's not a very nice way to treat your sensei. But anyways, You need to make your way back to the hospital, Hinata needs you, you know."

"She doesn't want me there right now." Naruto responded.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Naruto you know damn well she wants you there. Buuut if you won't go back maybe I will will," Jiraiya then grinned pervertedly, "You know she is really filling out into that immaculate figure she has. Now that she is eating healthily." The man then let out a whistle.

Naruto was on him immediately with a powerful backfist. Jiraiya blocked it and a shock wave went off.

Jiraiya grinned, this is just what his student needed to get out of a funk. A hard beatdown style battle.

Jiraiya fired a punch back. Clocking Naruto and sending him through a tree.

Jiraiya laughed, "Boy if you are bringing a fight to me, you better have your mind in the right place, or you're gonna lose bad."

Naruto appeared next to him firing a kick at the man. Jiraiya blocked and slid across the ground from the power behind the kick. Naruto grinned and yelled " **RELEASE!"** as he released the weight seals he was wearing **.** Jiraiya fired after him. Naruto throwing a volley of kunai but Jiraiya blocked them all with a kunai of his own. Cursing when they all turned into Naruto's and throwing their own kunai at him.

Jiraiya jumped up into the air dodging, but cursed as he saw Naruto had expected that.

A giant fireball shot at him, Jiraiya formed a hand seal and yelled, " **Ninja art: Art of the Raging lion's mane!"** , his hair hardening and wrapping around him blocking the fire jutsu.

He landed and rushed forward slamming his foot into Naruto. But Naruto blocked it and grabbed the leg throwing Jiraiya before jumping after him. The two appeared and reappeared striking each other and hitting each other.

Naruto jumped back as Jiraiya did the same, both sporting bruises and scrapes, they were both breathing hard, Jiraiya grinned and focused himself for a moment before his face changed, his entire aura had changed.

Naruto's eyes widened, Jiraiya had just gone into sage mode, and not just the imperfect sage mode he had seen before, Jiraiya had undergone a perfect sage mode transformation.

"Heh! What kid, you thought you were the only one training the last year, I am the strongest ninja in the leaf village, you didn't think I was just going to let you surpass the valiant Jiraiya the toad sage of Mount Myoboku!"

Naruto grinned, so he really wanted to duke it out like this huh. He pulled some chakra from Kurama, four tails was as far as he would go though, anything else and he was risking too much. He charged at Jiraiya as the Sannin grinned and charged as well.

The two met in the middle, forearm to forearm, the shock wave that rolled through the training area tore up trees as the two stood their ground. Their limbs flashing as they pummeled each other, but neither moved from the spot as they continued to pound each other.

Finally Jiraiya landed an extra hard punch, launching Naruto across the training ground. Jiraiya appeared above his apprentice spinning into an ax kick and driving Naruto deep into the ground creating a crater as the legendary ninja jumped back running through hand seals, jumping up and yelling, " **Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu!"**

The fireball spat out by the man was of giant proportions.

Naruto flashed out of the way behind Jiraiya as he grabbed the man by the waist and bent over backwards driving Jiraiya's head into the ground. The sannin jumped back as the two both grinned. Naruto charged, but Jiraiya grinned, he charged as well, charging a giant rasengan behind his back, by the time Naruto realized he was charging it up, it was too late, Jiraiya drove the giant rasengan into Naruto driving him once again into the ground before he finally flashed away, he was breathing hard.

Naruto opened his mouth and roared, shooting out a wind bullet.

Jiraiya was unfazed as he sped around and out of the way, Naruto just continued to shoot the air bullets at him.

Jiraiya summoned Ma and Pa however and they set up their ultimate combination jutsu. Pa shot a stream of oil at Naruto, while Jiraiya shot a powerful fire jutsu at the same spot, then Ma lit up the spot with a wind jutsu, the ensuing explosion was giant as Jiraiya grinned, he could sense Naruto was done.

He exited sage mode and walked over to his apprentice who was laying on the ground conscious but heaving in breaths. "Not bad for an old man huh?"

Naruto laughed, "Okay, okay, you are still slightly stronger than me, but only because of your sage mode." Naruto sat up grinning at Jiraiya as the man sat next to him.

"Don't worry, we will train you in sage jutsu eventually as well." Jiraiya told him.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, I really needed that fight," He sighed before continuing, "I don't know what happened, but Hinata had gotten really mad at me all of a sudden and just exploded, she said some things, I mean I know she doesn't really mean them, but they still kinda hurt. Okay they hurt a lot."

Jiraiya nodded, getting serious for a rare moment, "Naruto, Hinata is going through some rough times she is troubled obviously. She may have just needed some time, she may have needed to vent, she may have been feeling guilty, you told me about 9, could be survivor's guilt after leaving 9. It could be a number of things. She is hurting, Tsunade did the same thing when Dan and Nawaki died. She was in love with Dan and was unable to save him, he died in her arms. Nawaki was her younger brother who was taken from her as well. After they died she went through all kinds of shit, I tried being there for her, but she kept lashing out, eventually I left, I made the mistake of believing her when she told me to get out of her life and stay out. She was hurting, when she said that among some other things. I was hurt kid, I left. I have loved Tsunade since we were genin but she loved someone else. Never gave me a chance, then blew me off like it was nothin. I left and I have regretted it every day since."

Naruto was shocked, "I had no idea Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya grinned at him, "Anyways I had been at the hospital looking for you, she was frantic, she was extremely upset about what she said, she asked me to ask you to come back. She really is sorry kid, she just lashed out at you because you are there. Trust me, you should go back to her, don't leave no matter what she says, if she needs space, be outside the room, within reach of her for now, she is in a very...vulnerable state right now."

Naruto nodded before standing up and dusting himself off, a new determination in his eyes, "I guess I should head back and be there for her huh?"

Jiraiya grinned and nodded as the boy walked away. Naruto opting to take a stroll rather than just flashing to the hospital.

…

Hinata was getting worried, what if Naruto was refusing to come. Maybe Jiraiya was wrong and she had pushed Naruto too far. She was starting to get worked up again, in a bad way.

It had been 30 minutes, and still nothing from Naruto. She sighed, blinking back a tear when someone walked into the room, she looked up but it definitely wasn't the person she most wanted.

"Hey sexy." Kiba stated as he walked into the room.

Hinata's eyes widened, "K-Kiba, what a-are you d-doing h-here?"

He grinned at her flirtatiously, "Just wanted to spend time with my future girl."

Hinata looked down, "P-please l-leave K-Kiba."

Kiba however kept walking towards her, "Come one babe, I haven't seen you in two years, give me a little smooch or somethin at least."

Hinata glared down, "K-Kiba, p-please, l-leave now. I-I don't l-like you, nor will I e-ever like you."

Kiba glared at her, "What the fuck are you talking about you dumb bitch. You look like shit after what they did to you. You probably deserved it. I mean you pine after that idiot Naruto, now you are just some ugly bitch. Honestly, I just wanted to take you to my room turn the lights off and fuck you like the whore you are. You were just going to be a slam piece for when no one else in the village was up to it. Just wanted to say I fucked a Hyuga."

Hinata's eyes teared up, as everything Kiba said hit home, it was just about exactly how she felt about herself.

"Honestly you are so fucked now Hinata, that I don't know if any of our dogs would want to fuck you. Akamaru certainly wouldn't touch something as dirty as you, you trashy mutt whore." Kiba said angrily as he continued towards her. "Seriously, why do you pine after that loser Naruto."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Say whatever you want about me, but Naruto is a thousand times the man you will ever be!" Hinata said forcefully through her tears.

Kiba was pissed and walked forward. His hand slapping Hinata's face. "What was that you dumb slut?"

Hinata glared at him, "You heard me."

Unfortunately for Kiba this was when Naruto walked into the room, seeing Hinata holding her reddening cheek, and tears in her eyes. He sped next to Kiba catching his hand before he could slap her again.

"Kiba just what the fuck do you think you are doing." Naruto said in a low demonlike voice.

Kiba glared at him, and was about to talk when Naruto smacked him across the face shutting him up.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "I'll be right back beautiful." With that Naruto flashed to another training ground with Kiba. He threw the boy down onto the ground before looking at him, "Kiba, you have crossed the line one to many times."

Naruto disappeared, before reappearing in front of him, slamming a fist into his stomach. Kiba coughed up blood, before trying to throw a punch, Naruto caught it and crushed his hand in his own. Kiba screamed as he felt all the small bones in his right hand break. Naruto then pulled his arm forward breaking it at the elbow, before grabbing the mutt boy by the neck and slamming him into a tree. Kiba attempted to throw another punch with his good arm, Naruto blocked it however and before slamming his hand into Kiba's shoulder immediately dislocating it as the dog boy howled in pain. Naruto dropped him on the ground, spitting on the pile of shit.

"Touch her again, and I will personally rip your balls off, got it."

Kiba only nodded in pain, before Naruto flashed away leaving him there.

Naruto flashed into Hinata's room again. She was crying but she looked up, seeing the blonde hair she loved so much.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm s-so sorry." Hinata sobbed.

Naruto wrapped her up in a strong hug as she sobbed into his shirt, he stroked her hair as she sobbed, before it finally worked and she calmed down.

Hinata pulled away from him, "Hinata," Naruto started, "It's okay, I'm sorry I left, just with everything going on, I needed to blow off some steam, I'm sorry."

Hinata shook her head, "N-No, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't h-have said t-those things. N-none of t-them were true."

Naruto shook his head, "Hina, can I call you Hina?"

Hinata nodded vigorously, "I-I l-love w-when you c-call me t-that."

Naruto grinned holding her head close to his own, "Hina, I'm sorry I left, I know you didn't mean anything you said."

Hinata nodded vigorously her eyes red and puffy as she did tears still falling. "S-so, y-you forgive m-me?"

Naruto grinned, "How could I not forgive you Hina?"

Hinata sighed a large sigh of relief.

"Hina, can you tell me what that was about?" Naruto asked her gently.

Hinata nodded, "I-I will I-I p-promise, j-just for now, c-can we forget i-it. I-I just w-want to b-be held and t-told everything w-will be o-okay."

Naruto grinned, "Oh, well I can do that," Naruto pulled her in tight to the hug, as he ran his hand through her hair, "Don't worry Hina, everything will be okay, I promise, I will be here for you no matter what."

Hinata smiled at that, still crying, her head burried deeply in his chest she muttered a quick "T-thank you N-Naruto."

Naruto laughed as he contined to stroke her hair and hold her, the two staid like this for a while until Naruto realized that Hinata was finally asleep. He sighed as he laid her down and moved the hair off of her forehead before kissing it gently, "I love you Hina, goodnight."

…

Jiraiya was about to stand himself after the kid left, and walk back to the village when Tsunade jumped down in front of him, "Jiraiya," She breathed out, "Were you telling the truth?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here Tsunade?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Jiraiya did you tell Naruto the truth?"

Jiraiya glared at her slightly, "Yes, I was telling Naruto the truth Tsunade, I love you, I have always loved you! More than anything!"

Tsunade moved a hand to her mouth as she gasped, "Jiraiya, I-I had no idea that's how you actually felt."

Jiraiya sighed, kind of angry at this point, "How could you," He said coldly, "You always loved someone else, then you left, and I followed you, then you told me to get lost."

Tsunade had tears in her eyes as Jiraiya started to walk away, "Jiraiya! please stop, wait."

Jiraiya turned around to her, "What Tsunade? What am I waiting for …"

His sentence was interrupted as Tsunade's lips crashed into his, her body pressed up against him.

….

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	61. Chapter 61

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 61

CHRISTMAS

Author's notes: special thanks to ElEscritorDeLaHoja, sasmith, Eddie Shadow, Naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, DragoFae24, Hello2340, and NaruhinaRyu for their reviews, to those that review and help with every chapter thank you so much for all your support, I stayed up late getting this ready just for yall Merry Christmas! hope you all enjoy!

…

It was Christmas eve, a couple nights after the big fight Naruto and Hinata had had. The ordeal with Kiba had set Hinata back a little, but not too much. Naruto had been able to fix everything. Everything was finally on track and going well. While it was weighing on Naruto a lot, he was continuing to help Hinata the best he could.

He was excited for the next few days however tomorrow was Christmas, his first with Hinata, his first with the group that he had started to call family. Everyone would be coming to the gathering tomorrow morning. Tsunade, and Jiraiya, Kakashi and Anko, Shikamaru, Hiashi would stop by. His whole family, that is minus Itachi and Hanara, they would not be making it into the village for this, it was too risky.

But he was excited nonetheless. He finally had Hinata back, they were all doing a gift exchange since no one in the room was by any means hard on money, they had gotten everyone in the group gifts.

Hinata had been continually healed, all of that snake's venom that Tsunade could get out was out. The aftereffects were still hurting her, but Tsunade assured them that they would fade it would just take awhile. Hinata had started slight physical therapy to start working her muscles back up, as well as her knee. It was tough going but Naruto had always been there for her.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked him, "D-does the v-village s-still do t-the t-tree festival?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah to my knowledge, though I have never been to it myself, last time I was in the village for it I still wasn't a genin and if I was caught at those festivals I would be beaten. I have never been allowed to any of the festivals the village had, I was a pariah back then. I guess I still am, I don't really know though. I don't really care anymore. I have a family now."

Hinata nodded, "I-I'm s-sorry Naruto. I-I had n-no idea."

Naruto shook his head, "Eh, never really that big of a deal when I was young I didn't really care to go, I had no one to go with."

Hinata looked up at him, "I-I never r-really c-cared for the f-festival b-but I a-always loved t-the tree. I-it was a-always so b-beautiful. I-I m-miss it." Hinata sighed, "I-I really wanted t-to go s-see it t-this year."

Naruto grinned, "Well Granny Tsunade should be here soon, why don't we ask her If we can go to the festival this year?"

Right as he said that however Tsunade herself walked in, "Sorry but Hinata has another week before she is going anywhere. I have to be able to monitor her in case there are some obscure effects from removing the toxins. I wish I could let you, but as your doctor I can't let you do that."

Hinata sighed, "T-that's a-alright."

Naruto could tell however that she was pretty down about it. That's when a thought popped into Naruto's head, he would have to wait a while but it would be well worth it. He would have to wait until after Hinata fell asleep. However her spirits had been crushed, it didn't take much to crush her these days, if anything went wrong it was the end of her day. Naruto sighed, there was very little chance that he got her hopes back up until the next day. Luckily she usually started off each day lately in a decent mood, but as soon as anything went wrong it was over.

Nonetheless the two of them talked for a while until Hinata's pain medication kicked in making her pass out for a while.

Naruto grinned he had just enough time, he left a clone in the room with her before flashing close to the tree.

He created a bunch of clones and went to work, he ran seals across the tree before grinning. He did a hand seal and activated them all. The tree disappeared, reappearing in front of Hinata's room.

Naruto dropped to his knees breathing hard, " _Fuck that was a lot more consuming on my chakra than I thought it would be._ " Then he flashed back into the room and unsealed another tree that was already decorated. Naruto grinned as he started unsealing the presents he had gotten for everyone. He unsealed Hinata's of which he had multiple, all wrapped nice and beautiful under the tree.

Naruto grinned the entire setup was perfect. He moved her bed gently to in front of the window.

He sent a clone outside and lit the tree that was under her window and lit it up.

He grinned as her eyes fluttered open looking down at the tree.

Hinata's eyes lit up with excitement, it was the happiest he had seen her in a long long time.

"W-what?" she asked as she stared in awe at the incredible scene in front of her. She looked over to Naruto and saw him grinning like an idiot.

"N-Naruto, did you?" Hinata asked him looking back towards the tree grinning at it.

Naruto shrugged, "I have no idea Hinata."

Hinata looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes, "Y-you did this f-for me?"

Naruto shrugged still grinning like an idiot, "I have no idea how it got there Hina."

Hinata couldn't believe it, "Naruto, how?"

Naruto still hadn't stopped grinning, "Weeeeell if I did it, which I'm not saying I did, buuuut if I did it would have been by exhausting every bit of my chakra reserves to teleport something that huge."

Hinata grinned, she leaned over and hugged the blonde, Naruto was shocked at first, it was the first contact she had really initiated since he got her back.

"T-thank you N-Naruto. Y-you didn't have t-to." Hinata said nuzzling into his chest.

"Officially I didn't do this...seriously I could probably get into a a lot of trouble for this. So it wasn't me."

Hinata nodded and Naruto lifted her out of bed making her gasp as he brought her into his chair cuddling her in his lap.

She sighed contently, he had just pulled her into her very own paradise. The utopia that was his embrace as the just stared at the tree. For a moment she was able to ignore the pain and suffering she had gone through and just be with Naruto.

Naruto sighed as she nuzzled deeper into his chest and the two sat there idly chatting here and there.

After a few hours of the pain medication kicking in, along with Naruto stroking her hair she fell asleep. In Naruto's arms. A few minutes later and Naruto fell asleep as well with Hinata cuddled up on him.

For the first night in years the both of them slept without being plagued by nightmares, they slept contently with each other both of them getting the much needed rest from the dystopia that had been their lives for the past two years.

…

Naruto woke up that morning from a tap on the shoulder, he looked up and saw Kakashi doing his eye grin.

"Naruto, merry christmas, but you may want to get Hinata into her bed before everyone else gets here." Kakashi's muffled voice told him.

Naruto suddenly realized Hinata was in his lap and his eyes shot wide open. He stood gently and placed her back into her bed, she woke up in his arms though, she looked up at him grinning before seeing Kakashi and Anko in the room.

Embarrassed she buried her head into his chest to hide her blush.

Anko and Kakashi unsealed their presents and stashed them under the tree while the group traded their merry christmas greetings.

The next two to walk in were Jiraiya and Tsunade, who for some reason had spent the last few days together. Naruto shook his head, maybe his sensei had finally convinced Tsunade to go out with him. The next person to show was Shikamaru, then Iruka, finally Shizune arrived. Naruto grinned as Shizune was the last person they expected for a while. Hiashi would come later. It was a little cramped in the hospital room but they made it work quite well.

Kakashi did an earth jutsu before pulling out fire wood from a sealing scroll. He then fired a small fire jutsu starting a fire to set the mood. Jiraiya and Tsunade sat next to each other in chairs, as Anko took her seat on Kakashi's lap as he sat down in an arm chair.

Iruka and Shizune sat next to each other, sharing a glance, before looking away from each other. Shikamaru sat next to Naruto who was next to Hinata's bed, with Hinata in her bed.

They all sat and chatted for awhile, everyone happy and merry. Hinata was even grinning, though she wasn't talking much, giving short answers still when asked a question, she was actually having fun.

Jiraiya unsealed some eggnog and everyone had a glass, minus Hinata, who Tsunade would not allow to have a glass, the medic in her kicking in.

Naruto finally stood up and pulled out a hat with numbers in it, "Everyone draw a number, whichever number you draw is when you get to hand out the presents you got for everyone. You then decide who goes first."

Everyone nodded and pulled a number, Hinata even pulled a number, as she had sent Naruto out to purchase the gifts she wanted to get everyone, she had him help her as well with that. Most of her gifts were very basic however.

Kakashi had to go first and pulled all of his gifts, handing a bag or wrapped box to everyone before stopping at Anko, he handed her a small box and told her, you first.

Anko nodded and took the box, she unwrapped it before opening it, she gasped and dropped it to her lap, both hands going to her mouth, "Kakashi, it's beautiful." She pulled out a necklace that had a heart as the charm. It wasn't any old heart however, it was a heart that was platinum, forged into two snake wrapping their tails around each other at the bottom. The heads curling together to form the curves at the top, they were both holding onto a large diamond, their eyes were diamonds as well.

Kakashi took it from her as she leaned forward and clasped it around her neck as she continued to look at it, tears glistening in her eyes, "Thank you Kakashi." She then captured his mouth in a kiss as another form of thanks.

Next Jiraiya unwrapped a gift, it was a set of incredibly nice binoculars, for his...research. Jiraiya loved them.

The gift giving continued until Jiraiya's turn, he had given Naruto a cloak, that looked exactly like the one his dad used to wear, it was white and had the Kanji for Uzumaki Namikaze on the back. Naruto was awestruck.

Next Jiraiya handed Anko, Kakashi, Shizune, Iruka and Shikamaru their gifts at the same time, it was the complete Icha Icha set, all first editions and all of them signed, the group was overjoyed.

Then Jiraiya handed Hinata a gift, Hinata opened it and was surprised to see "Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" Jiraiya's first novel, when she opened it, several photos as well as a note fell out. She picked up the note and read it, it read, "This book is how Naruto got his name, after his mom and dad read it, they named their son after the main character. Please remember the talk we had the other day, I have kept my side of the bargain, you better keep yours. Naruto needs you far too much to lose you like that. It would crush him." Hinata grinned, looked at him and nodded, before picking up the pictures and grinning, there were multiple pictures of Naruto as a baby, and even more so of him while he was training. She grinned, his gift had been perfect.

"J-Jiraiya please c-come here." Hinata asked him.

Jiraiya nodded before walking over and was surprised to be enveloped in a hug by her. He grinned, "Glad I could help kid."

He then handed his gift to Tsunade, she opened it and blushed when she pulled out a very sexy pair of lingerie. She blushed a deep red as Jiraiya stood there grinning like an idiot, he got a knock on the head but he knew it was well worth it.

Next Hinata had Naruto hand out her gifts to everyone. She had gotten them all various clothes or ninja tools, all top of the line and extremely expensive.

Next she handed Naruto a gift she had been hiding. Naruto looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "How did you get me that?!" He asked shocked.

Hinata blushed, "I-I had s-some help, I-I bought it f-from Tsunade."

Naruto nodded before opening the little box, it was the necklace of the first Hokage. Naruto was absolutely shocked. There was also a note in the box, thanking him for everything he had done for her. He hugged her tightly grinning like an idiot.

Finally everyone else went and it was Naruto's turn he handed everyone two gifts, "Okay if you would all open this box first at the same time." He said holding up Hinata's box.

They all opened it and pulled up the ninja chainmail fishnet. They all had been given ten pairs.

"So I crafted these myself, same with Kitsune, and I used some extremely tough metal, they are all the strongest and most flexible you will ever find, I got you all a set of them, You all mean the world to me, three years ago I had really nothing, no one. Now I have my own family here, you are all so great to me. Thank you so much for everything you have all done for me."

Next he had Kakashi open his gift , it was a seal that he was able to apply to his sharingan, it would limit the eye's chakra consumption by a large amount.

Next was Shikamaru, which he had gotten another seal scroll, "Shika, this scroll if you unfurl it and kneel on it before channeling chakra into it you will teleport to the Sand Village if you are here, and to the Leaf if you are there. I know things have been getting serious between you and Temari, this should help when y'all have to be apart. I sent her one as well with instructions to leave it open wherever she would want you teleporting to. It requires a large amount of chakra though, you will probably only be able to use it once or twice a day."

Shikamaru thanked him giving him a bro hug.

For Iruka he had given the man a chokuto he had crafted knowing the Iruka was training with it for jonin exams that would be coming up eventually. He even applied the ownership seal for it.

Tsunade had been given a set of brass knuckles he had crafted, telling her if she channeled chakra into them it would come out as sharp as needles in front of the knuckles.

Shizune was given a new senbon shooter, that shot more and faster than the one she had on her wrist already. Finally he turned to Hinata and handed her three gifts.

"Hinata, while you were away, every year I got you a christmas gift hoping, praying I would have you back to give it to you. Here they are."

As he said this Hinata teared up a little and started unwrapping the gifts the first was a gorgeous Kimono that was colored lavender with lilies on them. She grinned and unwrapped the next, it was a gorgeous necklace that he had bought her last year and had a lion on it, roaring out, encrusted in diamonds on the platinum necklace. The lion's eyes were rubies.

Finally she opened the next one which was a hair pin that was in the shape of a star. It was also encrusted in diamonds. It was exquisite, "I got you this because you are my star, you light up my world Hinata, and because I love you more than there are stars in the Sky."

At this Hinata broke down wrapping Naruto into a tight hug as she cried, thanking him for all of the wonderful gifts as he put them on her." They were finally done, and Shikamaru left saying he had to get home to his own family.

A few hours later and Hiashi walked in holding two gifts. The first he handed to Naruto. Naruto took it and thanked him before unwrapping a phenomenal dress Kimono. It must have costed thousands. Naruto thanked him humbly before Hiashi handed a gift to Hinata.

Hinata opened it and gasped. it was a beautiful dress. "That dress was your mother's, she looked so beautiful in it, just like you will. I figured now that you are grown it will fit you."

Hinata nodded, hugging him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you father."

Hiashi nodded and took a seat before taking up conversation with everyone.

They all had a Christmas late lunch feast which Naruto had had clones cooking at his house, before flashing into the room with them and a table.

After a while Hiashi had to leave, to spend some time with his other daughter. The party had died down and it was now just Naruto and Hinata, cuddled in her bed together looking at the tree that was still there now. Hinata sighed in contentment. This had been the best day in a long, long time. She cuddled into Naruto's chest once again, he stared into her eyes as the two were so happy. The fire was still going keeping the couple warm as Naruto leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's lips, both of them having forgotten everything that had happened in the past and thinking purely about the other at the moment. Naruto and Hinata kept this lip lock for a while as they enjoyed the rest of their night before falling asleep much the same way they had the night before.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT.**


	62. Chapter 62

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 62

Author's notes: Special thanks to: Narhina, Thor94 naruhinalover20, ccrim1997, sasmith hello2340, elescritordelahoja, Rose Tiger, dragofae24, and eddieshadow for their reviews!

Naruto woke up the next morning as the sun came into the room, he looked down and saw Hinata's head laying on his chest. He grinned and ran his hand through her hair. That was something he loved about her, the long raven hair. It wasn't very healthy right now but it was getting better. Her hair had been through some hell.

Naruto sighed contently, she was starting to look better, not that she had lost any of her beauty to him, but she was filling back out slowly, her scars were also being healed, Tsunade was going to try to heal the last of the facial scar today. Hopefully that would be a big up for her confidence. Hinata had been so happy yesterday, she had been filled with joy when she been given the gifts as well as when she got to give her gifts. The only person she had missed seeing was her sister. Hanabi had yet to come to the hospital to see her sister and Hinata couldn't quite understand why. Naruto wasn't sure either but it was kind of pissing him off.

He wasn't able to continue thinking as Hinata started to stir, she looked up at him nuzzling in a little more. Naruto smiled down at her, "Good morning beautiful."

Hinata looked up at him, "G-good morning N-Naruto."

He loved her looking up at him from his chest, he loved this girl with all his soul. She was amazing.

"N-Naruto, i-is s-something w-wrong?" Hinata asked him as she was confused.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I got lost in your beauty. You caught me staring."

Hinata blushed, "Y-you d-don't have to l-lie."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't lie to you Hinata. You are the most beautiful thing God has ever even thought of creating. Inside and out you are the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Hinata blushed hard again, "N-Naruto, t-thank you. Y-you a-are too g-good too m-me."

Naruto grinned he shook his head, "Hinata you are the most amazing person in the world, if anyone is undeserving here, its me."

Hinata shook her head, "N-Naruto, I-I l-lo…" Hinata looked down, "T-thank you."

Naruto looked at her confused, she had not told him that she had loved him yet, and right there she was close, why didn't she say it. Was there something wrong. He frowned while thinking about it.

Hinata noticed and frowned, "W-what's w-wrong N-Naruto? D-did I-I do s-something w-wrong?" Hinata's face showed she was worried.

Naruto shook his head, "No, not at all, I just remembered something I needed to do later. But hey good news, I think Tsunade is coming by to finish off that scar on your face, then start working on other scars."

Hinata nodded looking down, "N-Naruto, I-I know how h-hard seeing m-my scars is for you, p-please d-don't look a-at the scars o-on my s-stomach."

Naruto's eyes furrowed, "Why do you say that?"

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes pleading, "N-Naruto, p-please, I-I don't w-want y-you to s-see what h-he d-did to m-me. I-I don't w-want y-you to s-see me like t-that."

Naruto frowned, "If you say so Hinata, I can't force you to show me anything like that."

Hinata nodded, she didn't say that she didn't want him seeing the scars that the snake bastard had left on her more private areas, there were a lot. The bastard had favored those areas as they were more sensitive, and he felt he had more control over her, by hurting those spots.

Tsunade walked in a few minutes later and started to heal Hinata. After about 30 minutes of healing the face scar was gone, and Tsunade was going to start in on the covered areas that were still scarred.

"N-naruto c-can you l-leave the room p-please." Hinata asked him.

Naruto sighed but nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, I am going to go home and freshen up a bit then."

Hinata nodded and Naruto flashed away.

Tsunade looked at Hinata and raised an eyebrow, "Not that I take issue with it, but why have him leave the room, we are just going to work on the scars on your stomach for now."

Hinata looked down, "T-the scar o-on my s-stomach resembles a-a rasengan scar. K-K-K...he g-gave it to m-me a-after Naruto h-hit him w-with a rasengan a-as payback t-to Naruto."

Tsunade nodded understandingly as she lifted up Hinata's gown and looked at her stomach.

"Hinata, I don't know if even I can heal all of that scar. I can tell you now, you will most likely always have that particular scar. Naruto will see it eventually if you two continue dating." Tsunade told her.

Hinata sighed as tears formed in her eyes, "I-I don't e-even know i-if we a-are dating, I-I don't w-want to d-do that t-to him. I-I have s-so much baggage now. I-I don't want to drag h-him down. He s-shouldn't have to deal w-with m-me. I-I should j-just tell h-him I-I can't be with h-him and l-let him find l-love in someone e-else. I-I don't d-deserve him."

Tsunade sighed, "Hinata Naruto loves you no matter what. Have you talked to him about this?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-not really. H-he d-doesn't k-know how scarred a-and b-bad I-I am. H-he i-is too g-good f-for me."

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto will chase you to the ends of the earth, you will only hurt him if you break it off with him."

Hinata now had tears running down her face. "T-that's w-why I n-need t-to end it n-now, o-or soon. T-Tsunade, I mean, I-I don't k-know if I-I will ever b-be normal a-again. I-I don't know i-if I will ever b-be able t-to do anything w-with h-him."

Tsunade looked at her, "Hinata, he doesn't love you so he can have sex with you and do things with you. He just wants to be with you."

Hinata sighed, "I-I know t-that. B-but Naruto deserves some w-who i-isn't b-broken like I am."

Tsunade shook her head, "Hinata you aren't broken!"

Hinata nodded her head, "Y-yes I am. W-what else w-would you c-call me."

"I would call you a woman that was kidnapped and tortured but making it through life anyways. You are going to be fine Hinata." Tsunade told her.

"Same thing." Hinata responded coldly. "I-I'm t-trash, a m-mutt."

Tsunade sighed, "That isn't true Hinata."

Hinata was done talking about it however and looked away. Tsunade sighed and finished healing what she could for the day, and left.

Naruto came back and could tell something was wrong with Hinata. Something was wrong, he could tell, she had shied away from him a couple times and was shutting him out. Giving him short answers to questions and not trying to keep a conversation. Naruto could tell she was shutting him out and he didn't like it, not one bit. She refused to tell him anything about it though, when he asked she would just say she was fine and blow him off.

…

Kakashi and Anko went out for dinner that night, Kakashi had taken her to a nice steak restaurant. The two of them had a great dinner and talked about moving out of the Namikaze estate now that Naruto was back and going to be living in it. They were thinking about getting a place together.

"Well Naruto is 18 now, he no longer needs a guardian staying there, and now that he is back, we will probably want some space." Kakashi told her.

Anko nodded, "Yeah, but that hot springs in the basement is so perfect" Anko said sadly.

Kakashi grinned, "Lots of...good memories in that hot spring huh?"

Anko grinned, "Yeah, some good and some bad." reminiscing about having to learn to stand and walk again. Those had been hard times for the both of them.

Kakashi grinned as the two continued to talk. They had their Steak and then Dessert. Kakashi and Anko then danced on the dance floor the restaurant had before leaving and taking a walk.

They walked to the lighted pond that was in Konoha, it was beautiful.

"Anko, we have been dating for nearly three years now huh." Kakashi asked.

Anko nodded, "Yeah getting pretty close to three years, and it hasn't been an easy three years."

"No it hasn't, we have had ups and downs with the best of them, thats for sure. I never thought I would love anyone again after Rin, but you Anko, I love everything about you. You have filled the many voids I had in me after losing everyone. I found love again in you. We have been there for each other as boyfriend and girlfriend and, well I think maybe it's time we become more," Kakashi got down on a knee and pulled out a box he opened it, "Anko will you marry me?"

Anko looked at him eyes wide, her eyes teared up, "Kakashi, I...I can't… I-I'm sorry." With that Anko turned and ran crying as she bolted away from him.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	63. Chapter 63

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 63

Author's notes: first off if you pay attention to the reviews than you saw ThePolicyOfTruth reviewed and basically threatened to report my fic because it had a lemon. Apparently they like to lord themselves over others and use the rules as a way to do it. They act like an authority so I removed the lemon from chapter 48 they don't care that most of my readers enjoy the lemons, if you would like go let them know how shitty they are.

Secondly special thanks to: dragonwojo1234, TheGamingBeast, Naruhinalover20, Danny vs A Month, NaruhinaloveUA, elescritordelahoja, NaruHinaRyu, dragofae24, hello2340, thor94, nightwind83, sasmith, falcon800, and rosetiger for their reviews!

Anko ran from Kakashi crying, it wasn't that she didn't want to marry him, it's that she wouldn't start a family when she still had her curse mark. Either she had to find a way to get the damn thing off, or she had to kill Orochimaru.

She had no idea as to why she couldn't have just told Kakashi but instead she ran away from him. She didn't have anywhere to go, she lived with Kakashi at Naruto's, she didn't even have her own place anymore.

She ran for Shizune's, the two had gotten really close over the past two years. Best friends in fact, both interested in poisons and students of the sannin.

She knocked on Shizune's door and kept knocking frantically. Shizune finally opened the door, and peeked her head out, seeing Anko her eyes widened.

"Anko, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Shizune asked opening the door.

Anko noticed the blanket wrapped around Shizune, "Do you have company?"

"I uh, yes I do." Shizune told her embarrassed.

"Oh uh, let me leave then." Anko told her walking for the door.

Shizune stopped her, "No, Anko it's fine. Just give me a moment, sit down and I will be right with you."

Anko nodded and sat down, drying her tears with the kleenex Shizune gave her.

Shizune walked into her room and Anko heard talking before Shizune walked out with Iruka. Iruka blushing as he nodded and fast walked out the door.

Shizune sat down next to Anko, as the snake mistress looked at her incredulously.

Shizune blushed, "I'll explain later, what happened?"

Anko looked down, her hands in her lap, "Kakashi, he proposed to me."

Shizune's eyebrow raised, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Anko started tearing up again before grabbing at her shoulder where her curse mark was, "I can't if I have this. I will always be slightly under the snake's control. I can't get married, I can't move forward with my life until it is gone!"

Shizune nodded and sighed placing a hand on Anko's shoulder, "I'm sorry Anko, I really am. But surely Kakashi understands."

Anko sighed, "I didn't get that far, I ran away after saying I couldn't."

Shizune sighed, "So you left him in the dark?"

Anko nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Can...can I stay here for a while?"

Shizune nodded, "Of course you can, but don't you think you should let Kakashi know? Shouldn't you tell him why?"

Anko nodded, "I know I should, and I will but I...not right now, I don't want to break down in front of him like this."

Shizune nodded and the two continued to talk.

…

Kakashi was unsure what to do from here, he headed home but Anko wasn't there. He stayed there and waited for her, if she wanted to be hidden from him, he wouldn't find her. He would have to wait for her to come to him he supposed. He was confused, everything was going so well, he figured she would have been overjoyed.

He sat there pondering for moment before sighing. He walked into the training room in the house and begun to beat on the training dummy, using all his might with his strikes. Smashing into dummy after dummy taking out his frustrations.

…

The next day Naruto woke up on his cot, he sighed he had enjoyed sleeping with Hinata the last two days, but now she was turning a cold shoulder to him. She had turned away from him that night and fell asleep after giving him the cold shoulder most of the night.

He sighed, today was her birthday, and he hoped she would have a better day. He flashed home to get ready, to hear someone training in a training room.

He walked in to see Kakashi, exhausted but still going hard. "Morning Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing? You look like you have been training all night."

"I have been." Kakashi grunted out without stopping.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Uh any particular reason?"

Kakashi sighed, "I don't want to talk about it Naruto."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Want a spar? I could blow off some steam myself."

Kakashi replied by throwing a kunai Naruto's way.

Naruto flashed out of the way to another spot in the training room, he charged Kakashi and started with a roundhouse kick that Kakashi blocked followed by turning into a back fist. Kakashi blocked it and threw Naruto across the room. Naruto grinned as he released some of his weight seal, disappearing and clashing with Kakashi.

To Naruto's surprise Kakashi released a little of his own weight seals and the two were flashing around the room in a taijutsu battle.

Even now Kakashi's skill was more refined and perfect than Naruto, yet Naruto was capable of taking more hits and made stuff up on the go. He was unpredictable even with Kakashi's sharingan eye Naruto was capable of surprising him.

Naruto fired a flying knee at Kakashi's chin, Kakashi bent back and then jumped over the leg sweep. He had been training for hours and was starting to tire. Naruto on the other hand was fresh and fired up for some reason.

"Tell me Naruto," Kakashi said as he blocked a jab towards his stomach by pushing it down then firing his own which Naruto caught and used to throw him. "What has you all fired up?"

Kakashi landed and sprinted forward meeting Naruto with a roundhouse kick that the blonde blocked, "Its Hinata, she is back to hating herself, and she is distancing herself she won't tell me what's wrong. Your turn what happened with you?"

Kakashi grimaced as he blocked the elbow that Naruto threw his way, "I proposed to Anko, she said no. Didn't tell me why, instead she just took off. Haven't seen her since."

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry Kakashi, surely there is a reasonable explanation just give her some time...right?"

Kakashi nodded, "You don't sound very confident about that."

Naruto laughed, "Well the only experience I have with a girl is Hinata, and you know the shit storm that is. She is broken into a thousand pieces because of what she went through."

Kakashi nodded as the two stopped fighting both breathing hard. "You have to have patience with her, after Anko was stabbed by the snake it was rough going. Anko tried to break things off a few times, my bet is Hinata will do the same, do not let her. Remember you broke things off with her and it only made things worse, don't let her do it, she needs you, whether she wants you to be there or not, you need to be there. If you aren't you won't forgive yourself, nor will you ever get back into any kind of relationship with her. If you aren't there for her at her worst you don't deserve her at her best. You know that."

Naruto nodded, "I need to get back to her, I gotta shower first, "Good luck with Anko, let me know how things go?"

Kakashi nodded, "I will. Good luck with Hinata."

Naruto walked out and headed to his shower, today was Hinata's birthday and he had to try to make it special, even if she didn't want him anywhere near her. Which was the vibe he had gotten from her yesterday.

…

Naruto flashed back to Hinata's room, when she saw him her eyes glowed for a second before dropping.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked coldly.

Naruto just grinned at her, "First off Happy Birthday Hina," Naruto said before holding up a bag, "Tsunade says you are good to eat outside foods so I brought you some cinnamon buns."

Hinata tried to put down her smile but it didn't work she gave a slight grin before looking down again. "Y-you d-didn't have to d-do that."

Naruto grinned, "I know I didn't have to but I wanted too. Can't I dote on my girl."

Hinata looked down, "Your girl? Are we dating now?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I mean, we kissed the other night, we slept cuddling twice, and I am always here with you, kinda thought we had something going." He ended with a grin jokingly.

Hinata sighed, "I-I don't know N-Naruto, the k-kiss...I-I don't k-know I-I...it was a m-mistake."

Naruto nodded, "It may have been a little premature, but I mean, we both love each other, if I overstepped a boundary I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

Hinata sighed, "N-no, you d-didn't...I j-just I d-dont think w-we can b-be together."

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata, you don't mean that."

"N-Naruto," Hinata started crying, "I-I c-can't give y-you what y-you want."

Naruto got serious, "Hinata, all I want is you."

Hinata bit her lip, "N-N-Naruto y-you don't g-get it. I-I'm not t-the me y-you know. I-I am a-a shell o-of my f-former self."

"Hinata, if you don't want to be in a relationship right now, that's fine, we don't have to be, I don't even know that we are, we really never talked about it. But I'm not leaving you, I love you Hina, I will always be here for you when you need me. Plus just a shell of you, is better than anyone else by far."

Hinata just continued to cry, "N-Naruto, I-I don't deserve you, you deserve s-so much m-more than I-I can give n-now."

"Hinata, I only want you, all I want is to have you. " Naruto responded.

"I d-don't w-want you to f-feel l-like you h-have to b-be with m-me j-just because o-of what w-we had o-once. I-I'm not the s-same."

"You will always be my Hina." Naruto told her gently.

"I-I'm not a-anyone's property." Hinata replied angrily, "I'm n-not h-his and I-I'm not yours."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and raised his hands up trying to calm her, "Hinata, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever," was her sharp reply, before she turned away from him.

"Hinata, talk to me, whats going on?" Naruto pleaded with her.

"I just want to be alone right now." She replied bitterly.

"Hinata, it's your birthday, you shouldn't be alone." Naruto responded.

"Please j-just l-leave me a-alone right now." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto nodded, "If that's what you want fine, here is your breakfast. And here these are your presents sealed in this scroll. You can open them whenever." Naruto handed her the cinnamon buns and a scroll before holding up a hand seal and flashing away.

Hinata looked down at the things Naruto had left her. She opened the box of cinnamon buns and they had orange colored frosting writing saying, "Happy Birthday Hina!"

Hinata bit her lip as a tear spilled out.

She unrolled the scroll, and saw it was a sealing scroll, she bit her lip, she placed her hand on the seal and tried to pulse chakra into it. She sent a massive amount of chakra into it however and a hole was burnt into the scroll.

Hinata's eyes went wide, she had messed up Naruto's gift. She dropped it and her hands went to her eyes as she started to bawl. Everything was going so wrong, she couldn't take it.

…

Naruto walked into Hinata's room, to see her crying, "Hinata, whats wrong?"

"EVERYTHING! E-everything is w-wrong, I-I can't d-do anything r-right. B-because of t-those b-bastards I-I have n-no chakra control, i-it u-used to be p-perfect n-now I-I have n-no control. I-I ruined y-your gifts."

Naruto looked at the scroll and sighed, "Hinata, this…"

He was interrupted as she continued, "I-I really a-am w-worthless. I-I can't e-even o-open a s-sealing scroll w-without messing it up."

Naruto stopped her, "Hinata, it's okay. I kinda became a seal master while you were gone."

Hinata raised an eyebrow as he grinned, he took another scroll that had nothing written on it and laid it down on a table in the room before laying the now ruined scroll on top of it.

He pulled out a brush and dipped it in ink, he ran it across the paper and redrew the seal. He sent chakra into it and three wrapped gifts popped out. He grinned as he handed hear each of them before throwing the scrolls away.

"Happy Birthday Hina."

She looked down at the gifts in her lap and bit her lip, "Why a-are y-you still h-here. After h-how I h-have been treating y-you, why a-are you s-so good t-to me?"

"If I'm not here for you at your worst, I don't deserve you at your best Hina. I love you, I will be here no matter what, you are the most amazing, strongest, most beautiful person I know."

Hinata bit her lip, "T-thank you N-Naruto. Y-you deserve better t-than a m-mutt like m-me.

"Hinata, you aren't a mutt. You are a beautiful human being, now open your presents."

Hinata nodded and opened the first present, it was a set of daggers, Hinata looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I know the Hyuga clan typically doesn't use outside weapons or anything like that, however these will come in handy, they have a few seals on them, first off they have a locator seal, I will know where it is always, they also has the flying thunder god seal on them so I can teleport to you at anytime. There is also a summoning seal on them so you can summon them just by channeling chakra to your palm to a seal that i will place there. They are good for throwing as well. I made them myself they are good weapons."

Hinata hugged him, "Thank you Naruto." Naruto nodded and hugged her back, enjoying her warmth.

"Why more than one gift?" Hinata asked.

Naruto frowned, "I got you a gift every year you were gone just like for christmas."

Hinata nodded and opened the next present, it was a new leaf ninja head protector. "Thats this year's present, I have talked to Lady Tsunade, I know you aren't comfortable with many people right now, I just became a jonin I will be your jonin sensei." Hinata nodded.

Then she went to open the next gift, she pulled out a book trilogy, it was her favorite trilogy, or used to be.

"I know that trilogy is your favorite, while traveling I met the author and had it signed, I helped him out and he owed me a favor."

Hinata nodded and hugged Naruto. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto grinned and pulled out a box, "I also made you this today."

She opened the box and saw a beautiful platinum ring with seals covering it. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You told me we couldn't be in a relationship today, I won't pressure you into a relationship. So this is a promise ring, it is indestructible, it is my promise to you, that whenever you are ready for a relationship I will be there for you. I will be waiting for the moment you are ready"

Hinata took it and put it on and said, "N-Naruto, t-thank you. It m-means alot to m-me, that y-you are w-willing to w-wait. B-but I-I don't k-know i-if I will e-ever be ready."

"Then I will be your best friend forever." Naruto told her.

She nodded and hugged him again holding him tight as she did. Naruto ran his hand through her hair. She sighed as he did.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **Please remember if someone isn't with you when you are at your worst they don't deserve you at your best.**


	64. Chapter 64

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 64

Author's notes Special thanks to DragoFae24 for his ideas and support as well as her review. Thanks to the gamingbeast, NaruHinaRyu, eddieshadow, nightwind83, Danny Vs A Month, NarHina, Kuru0, Poke Pox, Dragonwojo1234, Naruhinalover20, sasmith, and Rose Tiger for their reviews. Seriously guys the reviews help me to keep writing and want to write more, I love reading the reactions to the story as well as getting yalls ideas.

Thanks to queen45, neostardustdragon101, and menma99, for their kind words in regards to ThePolicyOfTruth. Yall were a huge support and everyone who reviewed about it as well.

…

Anko sighed as she sat on Shizune's couch and the two talked with one another. Shizune was trying to convince Anko to go to Kakashi and talk to him about everything that was going on. Anko on the other hand was trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. She had no desire to go see Kakashi right now, she knew she was in the wrong, however she didn't want, couldn't face Kakashi right now.

Trying to change the subject Anko asked, "So you and Iruka, how did that work out?"

Shizune gave her a look but answered anyways, "Iruka and I left the little Christmas gathering and he asked me to go out to eat and get to know me better. Since both of us were going to be alone on Christmas. We had a really good time, he is sweet."

Anko nodded, "Apparently, he was very sweet, enough to get you in bed anyways."

Shizune blushed, "S-shut up Anko! He is a nice guy."

Anko grinned, "So is it serious then?"

Shizune shrugged, "I don't know really, I always imagined myself dating a strong man, but Iruka really isn't very strong. He is a great guy, and he seems to like me, but he isn't very strong."

Anko nodded, "Don't let that be a deciding factor, he is a very good guy, he treated Naruto right, I know that for sure, he is a great teacher, he found what he loves and puts his everything into it."

"Sounds like Kakashi with you. He loves you and he has put everything into helping you." Shizune responded with a grin.

Anko nodded and sighed, "Kakashi is great, I know I am doing him wrong but I can't face him right now."

Shizune looked at her, "Kakashi deserves to know. He loves you and he will understand."

Anko shook her head, "What if this was the straw that broke the camel's back? He has done so much for me, and yet I say no. I don't deserve a guy like Kakashi, let alone to be married to him, and yet I say no when he asks? I sure am a piece of work. If I were him I would end it with me."

Shizune looked at her shocked, "Anko, what are you talking about? Kakashi isn't going to break up with you, he is going to work through things with you."

Anko sighed, "I don't know Shizune, Kakashi has done way too much for me, then I break his heart, I can't see him yet."

Shizune nodded, "Well you can stay here if you really want to, but I really think you should go and talk to Kakashi as soon as possible."

Anko shook her head, "I can't right now."

Shizune nodded and grabbed Anko a pillow and blanket and leaving her to the couch to sleep for the night.

…

The next day Naruto and Hinata were still in the hospital, Hinata was going to be released tomorrow, she still had a lot of physical therapy, and her knee was still bad, she would have to wear a brace any time she tried to walk. Hinata still had scars and Tsunade was going to work with her once a week to get them removed. Tsunade was currently in the room and giving Hinata a treatment on some of her scars. She still had large scars on her back, and stomach, and a lot of scars on her more private areas that Tsunade hadn't healed yet. The plan was to get to them, but Hinata needed out of the hospital, it wasn't healthy to be cooped up in here if she didn't have to be.

"L-lady Tsunade, c-can I a-ask y-you something?" Hinata asked timidly to the Slug princess.

Tsunade grinned at the young woman, "You can ask me anything."

Hinata nodded, "W-while I was a-a c-captive, 9 h-healed me a-a lot. But I-I was u-unable to help h-her at all. W-will y-you teach m-me medical n-ninjutsu?"

Tsunade looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You want to become a student of mine?"

Hinata nodded, "N-Naruto i-is always g-getting hurt, with m-my byakugan, a-and if I-I can get m-my chakra c-control back, I-I think I c-could be successful as a m-medic."

Tsunade nodded, "You are right Hinata, but it must wait until you get your chakra control back, tell Naruto to help you with that, he is your jonin sensei now after all. At least once you can pass your genin test again, sorry but you must prove yourself capable before I can reactivate you."

"Y-yes lady T-Tsunade." Hinata responded to her Hokage.

Naruto grinned, "Hinata I had no idea that you were thinking of getting medical ninja training. That's great."

Hinata nodded and Tsunade grinned at the two of them, she was about to say something when Ino Yamanaka walked into the room. When the blonde saw Hinata her eyes lit up, "Hinata! It really is you! I just got back from a long mission, they told me you were back and I came to see for myself! Thank God you are home, I missed you so much!"

Hinata looked at her shocked, Ino walked forward and hugged the girl lightly, "I really did miss you Hinata, I was scared that I was never going to see you again."

Hinata shakily returned the hug, "I-Ino, I-I had no i-idea you w-would miss m-me so much."

Ino grinned, "Once upon a time we were good friends. I miss that Hinata, I don't really have many friends that are girls since you left and Sakura…defected."

Hinata nodded her eyes darkening as she heard Sakura's name, the girl had never tortured her per say, but she watched and laughed and helped.

Ino noticed, "Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories."

Hinata looked down, "I-It's okay I-Ino, S-Sakura, she j-just d-did s-some b-bad things."

Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. As Ino looked down as well, "She went wrong somewhere, she followed Sasuke too far, I'm sorry for what happened to you Hinata."

Hinata nodded, "I-It's okay I-Ino."

Ino nodded, "But hey Hinata, Naruto, Lady Tsunade, I have to go see my family, Hinata when do you get out of the Hospital?"

"I-I get out t-tomorrow." Hinata told the blonde girl.

Ino grinned, "Perfect! That's great news! Why don't we do lunch or something?"

Hinata nodded but didn't say anything else.

Ino grinned, "Great! I will look forward to it. I'll see you later Hinata." With that Ino started to walk out and Naruto followed her.

"Ino wait up, can I walk with you?" Naruto asked.

Ino raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, she is hurting, you saw her she is still devastated. This ordeal, it has killed her, she needs someone other than myself to comfort her, to be there for her. Ino, if you are going to step up to the plate you need to understand some stuff. First off if you can't do this, if you can't handle this, then walk away. Second, Ino, they fucked her up, they did horrible things for her, you wouldn't believe what they did to her. Kabuto tortured her daily. She had scars everywhere when we got her, you didn't see her with the scars that she had. They covered every inch of her before Tsunade could help her. Her knee was shattered, I don't know why yet, don't know what all Kabuto and Orochimaru did to her, but I can tell you they are sadists. The shit I saw at some of their bases, it's too horrible to even talk about it."

Ino nodded, "Naruto, I am here for her, she was once a good friend to me. I want to keep that going, I'm not going anywhere."

Naruto nodded, "Then I will ask you one more favor, please if I am unable to help her you have too. There will be times when I can't be here, I am a high level jonin, I will have to take on missions that she can't come on. She may need help here and there, please be there for her. She can't take much more than the shit that has happened to her."

Ino nodded as Naruto grinned and hugged her, "Thank you Ino, I really appreciate it."

Naruto went back to Hinata and found her alone looking out the window, "Naruto, what was that about?"

Naruto grinned, "I needed to talk with her about something with Shikamaru, don't worry about it Hina."

Hinata nodded, "Y-you aren't t-trying to d-date her a-are you, you a-aren't l-leaving m-me f-for her a-are you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow to her, "Hinata, first off never, you are the only woman I will ever love. Second Ino, no. Third I thought you didn't want to be together, Are-are we together again?" Naruto asked her with his hopes up high.

Hinata sighed and frowned, "N-Naruto I… I'm sorry. I-I don't…y-you have e-every r-right to g-go after I-Ino if y-you want h-her."

Naruto sighed clearly disappointed, "Hinata, I only have eyes for you, I don't want Ino. I don't want any other girl, you are the only girl I want. I love you, not Ino.

Hinata bit her lip, "N-Naruto, Ino is b-beautiful and s-sexy, she is f-fun, and k-kind. She is t-tall, and has a g-great f-figure, she s-slender and gorgeous. I am s-s-scarred, s-short and u-ugly. I h-have ugly eyes, I am s-scarred everywhere, I-I'm not g-good looking. Y-you w-will have m-much more f-fun with h-her than m-me."

Naruto sighed, "Hinata I love your eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. You have a phenomenal figure, seriously, you have a great body. You are gorgeous and I love you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. All I want is you."

Hinata had tears in her eyes, "I-Ino c-can give y-you what y-you want. S-she doesn't have the b-baggage, I-I have, you d-deserve s-someone b-better than m-me. Y-you are too a-amazing a p-person to l-let yourself b-be bogged d-down by m-me."

"Hinata, if I am so great then don't I deserve whoever I want? I want you! I have spent the last almost 3 years pining after you. I spent 2 entire years of my life looking for you! I want you! I love you. If I deserve anything it is to be with you!" Naruto fired back at her.

Hinata bit her lip and nodded, no longer in the mood to talk to Naruto. He was far too good for her, but she couldn't seem to get him to see that for himself. She was terrified of commitment now as well. After what happened with Kabuto.

Naruto sighed as she shut him out, she turned away from him and pulled the covers up, she was going to bed for the night it seemed.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	65. Chapter 65

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 65

Author's notes: So yall are going to hate me for this chapter, but oh well. Special thanks to, Eddie shadow, Danny vs A Month, Rose Tiger, Naruhinalover20, nightwind83, falcon800, sasmith, for their reviews as well as Dragofae24 for his P.m.s

…

Hinata was excited, she was being released today, she was finally getting out of here, even though she would be in a brace, and had a long way to go until she was better. She was still severely scarred but in places no one could see. Naruto and her father were in the room with her, waiting to take her home. Naruto was going to accompany them to the Hyuga clan complex and then head on his way so she could settle in. Hinata was excited to go home, she would see her younger sister Hanabi, even though the girl had yet to come and see her.

Naruto seemed unsettled for some reason, though when she asked him why, he gave her a bull shit answer, she could tell, he was avoiding the question. Hinata was unsure as of why, her father being here was nice as well. He was a busy man and he had come to see her almost daily while she was in here, for him to dedicate a good portion of his day to helping her get situated and get settled in at home. Her relationship with the man had changed rather drastically since she had been taken, he had explained to her that he was done giving a shit about what the clan elders wanted and he was focusing on his daughters. Hinata was happy that he was being nice to her. She had been scared that he was going to go off on her for spilling clan secrets. However, he only cared that she was back, that he had her back in the village. He was only angry at the bastards that had taken and hurt his daughter.

The other thing Hinata noticed that was odd was that Naruto and her dad seemed rather chummy. They got along well, and Naruto was very respectful towards him all the time, which was weird for Naruto. Not only that but her dad joked with him, and liked him, her dad treated him well, treated him to a few meals with her. She was shocked, but whenever she asked either of them they blew it off as nothing.

Hiashi had noticed that Naruto was unsettled as well, though he thought he knew why. Naruto had made it abundantly clear that he was worried about Hinata going back to the clan compound. Hiashi blew it off though. Hiashi had control over his clan while she was in his compound she would be alright. She was safe, Naruto had pleaded with him to allow Hinata to come back to the Namikaze estate. Hiashi had refused saying it was improper and the elders would not allow her to remain in the clan if she was sleeping with Naruto, and being at his estate would give that appearance.

Naruto was still not convinced but told Hiashi he would back anything the clan head did, telling the man it was his play after all. None of this made Naruto less jittery about the whole thing. To make matters worse Tsunade had activated him as a ninja again and he could be assigned a mission at any time. Naruto did not like how things were shaping up right now, however there was nothing he could do, he was a ninja of the Leaf and if he wanted to keep that title he would have to go back on the active duty list. Luckily Tsunade would try not to send him on anything unless he was mission critical.

Speaking of Tsunade, the slug princess had just arrived and was giving Hinata and Hiashi the discharge papers and instructions. Hinata was to come back once a week for visits to Tsunade herself and that Hinata would require help with certain things, Hiashi assured her he would help and she would be fine.

Naruto however didn't look exactly pleased about any of it, he kept his mouth shut and agreed to help as much as he could though. Being on active duty he was bound to get at least a mission or two in the time that Hinata was recouping and attempting to get herself ready to pass a genin exam again. Naruto would prefer to be in charge of her training the whole time, she was his genin after all.

Hinata was finally rolled out of the Hospital as Naruto and Hiashi continued to roll her all the way to the compound, taking the scenic route so that Hinata could see the village that she had been away from for so long. The three of them stopped at a restaurant and got cinnamon buns and ate them as they walked. Naruto smiled as Hinata smiled finally being out of the hospital, she was beautiful, taking in the sun and the beauty of the sky. Naruto could tell however, that it was not a real smile, she was pushing it, but it didn't reach her eyes. Naruto could tell it was fake. It made him sad that she wasn't actually happy, but it was a work in progress.

When they reached the Hyuuga compound Naruto said goodbye and hugged Hinata, he grinned as she hugged him back and Hiashi shook his hand and rolled Hinata inside the compound. Naruto sighed, he had a bad feeling about this.

…

Kakashi was getting pissed off, it had been multiple days now since Anko had said no and he still hadn't seen her. She was avoiding him like the plague, and he was not happy about it. He had given her time, yet she had not come to him. It was time for him to find her. They needed to talk. Word, was she was laying low at shizune's place, so Kakashi headed there first. Kakashi knocked on the door and Shizune answered, he looked around her and saw Anko.

"Anko, a word please." Kakashi said sternly.

Shizune pushed him out and closed the door behind her, "Me first Kakashi."

Kakashi glared at her, "Shizune, I appreciate that you are her friend, but this is between Anko and myself."

Shizune shook her head, "Kakashi if you go in there mad and talk to her like you are right now, it will only get worse. She is in a fragile place right now Kakashi."

Kakashi was mad, "SHE is in a fragile place? SHE is the one who said no and ran off, and is avoiding me like the fucking plague. I want fucking answers of some kind from her."

Shizune sighed, "Kakashi, please don't be mad at her, she has been a wreck the whole time, she is terrified right now."

Kakashi looked at her, "Terrified of what!"

"Terrified that you will end things with her, that the only person that has ever made her happy will leave her." Shizune replied.

"Then why did she say no!" Kakashi stressed.

Shizune shook her head, "It's not my place Kakashi, but you need to calm down before you talk to her."

Kakashi glared at her, "I'm calm enough. Please let me in."

Shizune sighed and opened her door, before walking away, Kakashi walked in and saw Anko, the purple haired woman was sitting on the couch holding a pillow on her lap, clutching it too herself, her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. Anko looked down at her feet. "Kakashi."

"Anko, what is going on." Kakashi asked her.

"Kakashi, I…" Anko replied.

"You what! You say no, run off and avoid me for days." Kakashi said glaring at her, he was getting angry.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, I just, please hear me out." Anko pleaded.

"ABOUT WHAT! How you left me hanging?" Kakashi was really mad now.

Anko had tears running down her face, "Kakashi, please. I-I'm sorry. I just…"

"Just what Anko! I mean come on! What am I supposed to do? Have I not done enough? Now I am supposed to just sit and wait for you more. You

just left me hanging."

"Please Kakashi, just let me explain!" Anko cried out.

"I GAVE YOU TIME TO EXPLAIN! When I waited two days for you to come and explain to me." Kakashi yelled at her.

Anko shrunk back, "Th-then why are you here."

Kakashi looked at her, he sighed running his hand through his hair, "Honestly, I don't know why the fuck I am here. I don't know, I needed to see you, I needed to know what was going on. I don't know what the fuck I even want from you right now."

Anko teared up more, "Kakashi, I-I need you to listen, please let me explain why I said no."

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, why. After everything I have done, why would you say no. What could possibly possess you to say no. Then just leave me hanging for two days Anko. I feel I at least deserved an answer sooner than me coming to find it."

Anko nodded, "You do Kakashi, you deserve everything from me, but I can't give you what you want."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked her, as he paced in front of her.

"I-I can't marry you, not until I get rid of this curse mark Kakashi. It is too controlling, Orochimaru can influence me too much. He could force me to give up my own child for him. I can't have a family until the mark is gone." Anko told him crying.

"So why not fucking tell me that?" Kakashi yelled at her.

"BECAUSE, I thought you would break up with me if I said no, it's foolish I know, but the thought of you breaking up with me was too much. I was scared you would break things off. I thought if I could avoid you, you couldn't end things with me." Anko told him, looking down in shame.

"So, you didn't trust that I could handle the no, you didn't trust we could work through it?" Kakashi asked her.

Anko bit her lip and nodded, "I'm sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, he got up and walked to the door, "Kakashi where are you going?"

Kakashi didn't answer but opened the door. "Kakashi! Please wait, what about us. Where do we stand?"

Kakashi sighed, he turned back around, "I don't fucking know Anko." With that Kakashi slammed the door behind him.


	66. Chapter 66

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 66

Author's notes: special thanks to, Eddie shadow, thor94, nightwind83, Naruhinalover20, NarHina, Rose Tiger, sasmith, and Danny vs A Month for their reviews.

…

Kakashi slammed the door and shushinned away to the Namikaze estate, he sighed as he took off his mask and slammed his fist into the wall, before turning around and sliding down the wall into a sitting position. He sighed, he had no idea what to do now. He had never been in a serious relationship, he had never been in such a large fight with someone he loved, nor did he really at this point have anyone he could go to and talk to about it all. He was going to have to figure out himself, he was on his own here, unless he wanted to go to Jiraiya, which at this moment he really didn't. He just wanted to be alone, until he heard Naruto walk into the house.

"Kakashi, you're home, I was wondering when you would get back. How did everything go? You finally talk to Anko?" Naruto yelled out.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm back Naruto, just, leave it be."

Naruto walked up the stairs and into Kakashi's room, "Hey Kakashi, come on, how did it go, you know damn well I won't leave until you tell me what happened."

Kakashi sighed, "I don't know what happened, I wanted to figure out what happened but I got so mad, I yelled at her, I really shouldn't have. I was kind of a dick to her."

Naruto nodded sitting down next to Kakashi, "To be fair she did you pretty bad too, all you did was ask her to marry you and she ran away with no response. It isn't exactly a nice thing to do either."

"Still it was wrong of me, I know what she has gone through, I know she is afraid of commitment, I know she doesn't trust easy, but after everything that I have done for her, I just thought maybe, just maybe she would trust me. I understand at this point why she said no. It's the fact that she didn't trust me enough and left me hanging that has me pissed off." Kakashi told him.

Naruto nodded, "You have gone above and beyond for her that is for damn sure. You have put a lot of work into that relationship, time, money, tears, I know how much you love her. You look at her like I look at Hinata."

Kakashi laughed, "How is that going by the way?"

Naruto shook his head, "I have no idea, Hinata and I aren't dating she has made that abundantly clear. She even told me I am free to go after Ino if I want, which obviously, I don't. It makes no sense. I have done everything for her, in the past all she ever wanted was me, then I save her from a life of torture and hell, you think I would get the white knight treatment, right?"

Kakashi laughed, "I don't think it is that simple, she was tortured for two years."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I guess being the white knight only applies when you save them before the torture and everything begin."

Kakashi nodded, "That may be slightly important."

Naruto nodded, "I mean I had a talk with Ino yesterday and Hinata got jealous about it, asked if I was leaving her for Ino, I asked her if that meant we were together and she shut me down cold."

"Ouch that's never fun." Kakashi told his student.

Naruto shook his head, "No it isn't, so what should I do? What am I supposed to do, I mean technically she is my fiancé, per Lord Hiashi, but she has no idea, I don't want to tie her down with that, so neither one of us have told her."

Kakashi sighed, "That is a tricky one. I would not tell her, after all she is merely promised to you in a promise that was made before either of you were born."

Naruto nodded, "I agree completely, Hinata deserves a choice."

…

Hinata limped up to her room, remembering where it was, it was exactly how she had left it. She sighed as she sat down on her bed, it was so soft, much nicer than anything she had laid on in a long time. Softer than her hospital bed, much softer than the concrete she slept on when she was kept in her cell with 9, much better than when she was forced into the damn dog kennel that her captor kept her in the last 6 months of her stay there. She shivered as she thought of it all. Her hell, she had had nightmares about it every night since she left, she could see Kabuto's sick sadistic grin every time she closed her eyes.

She heard a knock on her door, "C-come in."

Her father walked in and grinned at her, "How is everything, is there anything I can get for you?"

Hinata smiled gently at her father, he was being so much nicer to her, "N-no father, t-there is n-nothing I c-can think of a-at the m-moment. W-where c-can I f-find H-Hanabi?"

Hiashi frowned, "Hinata, it may not be the best idea to see your sister for now."

"I-I missed h-her though, i-it's been two y-years. I-I just w-want to s-see my s-sister please f-father." Hinata pleaded with the man.

Hiashi sighed, "Fine she is in her room, you remember where that is right?"

Hinata nodded before getting off her bed. As soon as she put weight on her leg she grimaced in pain as her knee hurt. The brace helped but it still hurt. She limped out of her room and down the long hall towards Hanabi's room.

She knocked on her door and Hanabi opened it after a few seconds before recognizing her sister and glared at her.

"What do you want?" Hanabi asked her coldly.

Hinata was taken aback, "I-I wanted t-to see you, a-after being g-gone for s-so long."

"I want nothing to do with you." Hanabi told her.

Hinata's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Hanabi continued to glare at her sister, "You are a traitor to the clan. I want nothing to do with a weakling like you."

Hinata looked down away and ashamed from her sister. "H-Hanabi, y-you d-don't understand-"

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY, you let down the clan, you allowed yourself to get be captured, you gave away clan secrets. You let them have information from our eyes, you are a weak piece of trash. A traitor!"

Hinata looked at her shocked, "I-I, H-Hanabi, p-please I-I w-was tortured."

Hanabi shook her head, "I don't care you were weak enough to let yourself be caught, stupid enough to let Kabuto manipulate you, weak enough to succumb to the torture and give away information."

Hinata began to cry, "H-Hanabi- " Before Hinata could finish Hanabi pushed her, she fell down to the ground and Hanabi smirked, slamming her door on Hinata's face. Hinata struggled there to get up with her bad leg. She cried as she struggled. Then her eyes widened as she saw someone walking towards her.

"Lady Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked as he walked towards her. He helped her up and helped her back towards her room.

"Lady Hinata what happened?" Neji asked.

Hinata was still looking at him shocked, "I-I saw Hanabi, s-she called me a-a t-traitor."

Neji sighed, "Why were you on the ground?"

Hinata looked away, "I-I fell."

Neji gave her a look, "If you say so Lady Hinata, anyways, I'm glad you're alright. I missed you while you were gone."

Hinata gave him a look, "W-what? W-why are you being so n-nice to m-me. L-last time I-I saw y-you, y-you tried to kill me."

Neji sighed, "I was a different person then Lady Hinata, I had a bout with Naruto, he set me straight pretty well. Beat the shit out of me, told me I was an idiot, he really made me think about things. I saw my wrongs, I was terrible to you Hinata. Really, I was, you were always kind to me, yet I only treated you with hate, purely because of the family you are from. I'm so sorry Hinata."

Hinata looked at him, "N-Neji, I-I…Thank you."

Neji nodded, "I have to go, I just wanted to see how you were, I have been getting a lot of missions lately, I have to get ready for my next one."

Hinata nodded as he got up, "T-thank you N-Neji, g-good luck on y-your mission."

Neji nodded as he walked out, "Good luck with your recovery."

…

When Shizune got back to her apartment she opened the door and saw Anko drunk off her ass. She was crying as she drank straight from a bottle of sake.

"Anko what are you doing?" Shizune asked her.

Anko looked at her, "Let's go pick up some guys out on the town."

Shizune shook her head shocked, "Anko what are you talking about? You are with Kakashi."

Anko bit her lip as she let out a sob, "Am I?"

Shizune looked at her, "Did he break up with you?"

"At this point, I don't know sure seemed like it was coming, I didn't trust him, it boils down to that." Anko slurred out.

Shizune sighed, "Anko you have had way too much to drink. Just tell me what happened."

Anko looked down, "He came in, he yelled at me, he was right to, I didn't trust him, even after everything that he did for me, I didn't trust him not to break up with me over a snag. Kakashi eventually stormed out, I asked him about us, where we stood, he said he didn't know."

Shizune sighed, "Well at least he didn't break up with you on the spot, he may just need to think."

Anko shook her head, "I screwed the pooch on this one. Kakashi is the best thing that ever happened to me and I ruined it."

"Anko that isn't fair, just why don't you go to bed and get some sleep. Sleep off the booze." Shizune responded.

Anko nodded before pushing the bottle to her lips and finishing the bottle of Sake, she dropped it onto the couch before slumping onto the pillow and trying to sleep.

As soon as she shut her eyes the room spun, she felt nauseous she got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up as soon she got there. She dropped to her knees and continued to vomit, violently hurling into the toilet, everything she had drank, both Sake bottles all coming up.

Shizune sighed as she rubbed the woman's back, holding her hair out of her face as the girl continued to gag violently.

…

After Anko was able to finally go to bed after puking her guts out, Shizune went to the Namikaze estate, she needed to talk to Kakashi. When she knocked on the door Naruto answered the door, he raised an eyebrow before letting her in.

"Shizune, how can I help you?" Naruto asked politely.

"I need to talk to Kakashi, it's about Anko." Shizune explained.

Naruto nodded and called Kakashi down.

When Kakashi walked down the stairs and saw Shizune, "Shizune, is Anko alright?"

Shizune sighed, "We need to talk about her Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto do you mind?"

Naruto nodded and walked away, wondering what was going to happen, but sighing and walking away.

"What's up Shizune? Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked her.

"Kakashi what the hell where you thinking earlier with Anko." Shizune asked the man.

Kakashi sighed, "She didn't trust me. I feel like after everything we have been through, I at least deserved an answer. What she did was selfish."

"So, what, you just decided to leave her hanging? She has no idea if the two of you are even together right now." Shizune angrily replied.

"Honestly Shizune I didn't mean to leave her hanging. I just don't know where to go from here." Kakashi told the black-haired woman.

"Kakashi you love her, it's clear as day. She made a mistake she was scared." Shizune told him.

Kakashi looked at her fists clenching, "Shizune if she is so worried about it why isn't she here instead of you?"

"Anko is passed out right now, she downed two bottles of sake, and got sick, then passed out. She is out of her mind depressed. All she wants is to know you are okay. She wants you back. For now, she thinks it is over." Shizune told him.

Kakashi nodded, "Well I'm not feeling so great about it all myself Shizune!"

Shizune glared at him, "Sorry, but my concern isn't you. My concern is my best friend, who drank herself sick because she needs you."

Kakashi glared back, before walking to the living room and pouring himself a glass of whiskey, his drink of choice. He offered one to Shizune, she shook her head. "I don't know what I am going to do. If Anko doesn't trust me now, when will she ever?"

Shizune sighed and put her hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "Kakashi, she was scared, she has never known love, never known anything like it. The one person she had ever trusted was Orochimaru, she followed him and look where it got her. I can't tell you what to do here Kakashi, if your heart isn't in it than don't make this worse on her. But if you really do love her you need to go and see her. Talk to her, take her back and love her. Things can get rocky in love, but she does love you, the trust will eventually come back. I promise she loves you so much Kakashi but trust is hard for her."

With that Shizune got up and walked out, letting herself out the door as Kakashi sat there thinking, sipping the glass of whiskey he had poured for himself.

…

The next day Kakashi sighed as he got up and got ready, he had decided last night that he was going to go and see Anko and talk to her. He sighed as he got to the door and knocked.

Shizune answered and saw him, she walked out the door letting him in, as Anko sat up, she looked like shit.

"Anko can we talk?" Kakashi asked her.

Anko looked at him and frowned, "Kakashi I don't feel well right now, please just, if you are here to yell at me, please just save it."

Kakashi sighed, "Anko, I am here to talk about us, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was upset, I should have calmed down before talking to you."

Anko nodded, "So what now?"

Kakashi sighed, "I love you Anko, I want to marry you."

Anko's eyes teared up, "That can't happen right now Kakashi, I'm sorry."

Kakashi nodded, "You said because of the curse mark, right? There is no other reason is there?"

Anko shook her head, "That's right, the curse mark is the only reason, Kakashi, I want nothing more than to marry you. I love you so much Kakashi."

Kakashi grinned, "Okay then, we have some shit to work out Anko, we have some time to work it out. However, I commissioned Naruto to work on unsealing you. If anyone can do it, it's Naruto, if not that then I will personally make that snake bastard remove it from you himself."

Anko grinned at the man next to her, "I'm sorry for everything Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, "We will talk about it later, for now let's get you something to eat, to cure your hangover."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	67. Chapter 67

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 67

Special thanks to: Naruhinalover20, Eddie shadow, thor94, Falcon800, sasmith, Rose Tiger, neostardustdragon101, and DragoFae24 for their reviews.

…

Naruto went to see Tsunade, he needed to find out where Kimimaro was. He knocked on her door and waited, normally he would just barge in, but he wanted something and thus had to do this right.

"Come in." Tsunade said and was surprised when her favorite blonde knuckleheaded ninja walked in.

"Lady Tsunade, sorry to bother you right now." Naruto stated.

Now Tsunade was really shocked, "What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, "How is Kimimaro doing? You did heal him up after he came, back right?"

Tsunade nodded, "I did, he is currently an active ninja, why do you ask?"

"I need to speak with him, Kakashi has asked me to look into the curse mark, so I am going to do so by talking to Kimimaro. Maybe he knows more than we do about it all." Naruto responded.

"Well he should be at his home right now." She wrote down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to the blonde ninja.

Naruto nodded and took his leave, "Thank you granny Tsunade." With that the ninja flashed out of his superior's office. Naruto flashed into the streets of Konoha taking to the roofs and running to Kimimaro's apartment, when he got there he looked around. It was a nice complex, five stories, each having a dozen rooms. It was kept up nice and had a good view of the Hokage monument. Naruto dropped down next to Kimimaro's door and knocked on it.

Kimimaro opened his door and raised an eyebrow at seeing Naruto, "Naruto, what can I do for you?"

Naruto grinned at the man, "Hey Kimimaro, why don't we grab some lunch, it's on me."

Kimimaro nodded and grabbed his keys before walking out the door and following Naruto to Ichiraku's Ramen. The two sat down and ordered before Kimimaro turned to him, "So not that I don't appreciate a free lunch on the dime of one of Konoha's finest ninja, but what are we here for?"

Naruto laughed, "You got me, I need some information that I feel only you can give me."

Kimimaro looked at him, "What do you need to know? Didn't you already get Hinata? That's what I heard anyways."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah we got Hinata back, thanks for your help in that."

Kimimaro nodded, "I'm sorry the information I gave didn't lead directly to her rescue, I'm sorry it took so long to get her back. I wish I had known and stopped him before he hurt her at all."

Naruto nodded, "You did all you could none of this is your fault, No one blames you, Orochimaru told you exactly what you needed to hear for years. You came to the right side though, now you can help end the suffering of two of my other friends, both ninjas of this village."

Kimimaro nodded, "What do you need to know?"

"Everything I can about the curse mark, I am removing the curse mark from Anko's neck. For Kakashi." Naruto replied.

"Removing the curse mark, that's a tall order Naruto. It's a seal that Orochimaru created, I don't know the exact key, but I do know some things. First you must have a piece of Orochimaru's DNA something like a skin he has shed, or blood or anything like that. Next you will need his chakra, I can help with that by going into my curse mark stage two and applying chakra. First thing we have to do to my understanding is apply Orochimaru's chakra to the seal, that will unlock the first part of it. Then Orochimaru himself, this is just part of him that he has sealed inside each of us so that he can come back to life if need be. You will need someone there like Kakashi or Jiraiya to kill it. You may want to do this outside the village, he will come out ready for a fight. Jiraiya and Kakashi should be able to do this themselves, you have to figure out the seal code during that time. I can't help you with that, but you will need to unlock it otherwise more of Orochimaru can get in and you will have to repeat. So then when you apply the seal key, you will also need to have the DNA with you, it is the final key of the seal." Kimimaro told Naruto.

Naruto cursed, "Well how the fuck am I going to get his DNA?"

Kimimaro nodded, "Naruto there is a chakra signature of Orochimaru's here in the village. Under the village in fact. You may find what you need under the village."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks for your help." With that he paid for their lunches and walked out of the ramen stand and flashed into the Hokage's office.

Naruto appeared in a flash and Tsunade raised her eye brow and sighed, "And here I thought you had grown some manners."

Naruto looked at her, "Serious time now, I need some of Orochimaru's DNA, and call Jiraiya back to the village. We will need his help. Kakashi and I are getting rid of the cursed seal on Anko. There is a chakra signature belonging to Orochimaru underneath the village, what is down there?"

Tsunade cursed, "Seal the room, immediately."

Naruto nodded and placed his silencing and barrier seals around the room. "What's up?"

Tsunade looked at him, "You remember Danzo right?"

Naruto nodded, "The bastard that interrogated Hinata? Yeah I remember that fucker."

"Yeah well he used to control the ROOT ANBU I ordered him to cease and desist but I doubt he really did. Most of his ninja have reported to me to be humanized. He dehumanizes all his ninja. They have no feelings, they are tools to follow orders. I doubt however that everyone came to me, I doubt he has ceased operations. His facilities are underneath the village. The roots of the village if you will, if you go in, you will have a fight on your hands." Tsunade told him.

Naruto nodded before summoning his weapons to him, "Looks like I am going in for a fight then."

"Let me make this clear, burn it to the ground when you are done, make sure no one knows it was you, this will be unsanctioned if you get caught you are on your own. I will have to punish you. Officially I cannot have this place razed to the ground without authorization and agreement from the council. Ninja and civilian, which I won't get. I want you to destroy the whole thing, all his operations will be smoked. Go now. Dismissed." Tsunade gave him the location and sent him on his way.

Naruto nodded and flashed out of the office, going home and gearing up for his assault. He grabbed a different cloak and different outfit then normal. He steeled himself for this, he hated stealth breaches like this. He was trained by the best, Itachi Uchiha, of course anyone he came across would be dead."

 _Flashback_

Naruto and Itachi had just found information on another base of Orochimaru's this one was still active, full of goons. He and Itachi were infiltrating the base and finding info. Looking for Hinata without being noticed.

Naruto dropped down to the ground behind a guard, sticking his hidden blade through the man's back, into the man's lungs. While his other hand covered the man's mouth, he extended the other blade through the man's throat as the guard bled out in his arms. He moved quietly to the next set by the doors, sneaking along the beams above them. He dropped down sticking a blade through each of their heads. Killing them instantly. He then picked the lock and walked through, he immediately jumped back to the ceiling walking along it as he did. He dropped and killed another guard before walking into the room and started gathering the files sealing them away before walking out, he was now exploring the compound seeing if he could find Hinata, as he made his way through he killed anyone he came into contact with, he was a ghost that glided through the compound eliminating all threats before they could even see him. He killed them all, no mercy, as he knew that if Hinata had been here, they would have had no mercy on her. Even high level ninja he killed with ease.

Naruto dropped down and searched the cells, Hinata was not in any of them. He sighed and jumped back to the ceiling walking alone until he came to a group of guards, he looked down on them. They sat at a table playing cards, there were three of them. They were talking. Naruto pulled out three kunai and was about to kill them all when something one of them said stopped him.

"I'm telling you, the place I was stationed the boss and his number one, Kabuto, he had this girl there. She was so fine, she had these lavender eyes and her body, her curves were incredible, even as starved as they kept the bitch. The shit they did to her, then the dumb bitch tried to escape. She hit me hard when I tried to stop her, she slashed me with a sword, bitch surprised me. Well they caught her, hung her up naked and let everyone of us do whatever she did to us. I took my sword and a drug it across her skin for fun. The bitch screaming was the best part."

Naruto continued listening, his fists clenched he couldn't listen to much more of this.

"Then they started electrocuting her, they gave the bitch multiple outs, Kabuto told her he would stop if she just called him master. The dumb bitch refused so they just kept going. Making her accomplice torture her. But that was the most fun I have ever had working here though, helping to torture the bitch."

Naruto was seeing red he tossed his first two kunia, through the other men's heads. He dropped down next to the man that was bragging about hurting Hinata. He grabbed the man's hand as he reached for him and broke it crushing it and forcing the guard to his knees.

"Where is she." Naruto asked in his demon voice.

The man was terrified and shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"THE GIRL YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Naruto screamed at him.

The man trembled in fear, "I don't know, they moved her to a different base before they transferred me here."

Naruto growled before ending the man's life, Kurama telling him that the man was telling the truth. Naruto jumped away leaving the base in anger.

 _End Flashback._

Naruto sighed, this would be the same kind of mission he would have to go in and find this DNA.

Naruto walked to the entrance of the base and set his hand against the barrier seal and focused, he sent a pulse of chakra through the seal, doing as he was trained, he found the key. He went through hand seals and then shot chakra through it again, disabling it as he walked inside. A guard immediately came to the door, Naruto held his hands up as the ninja walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" The ninja asked.

Naruto grinned at him as the ninja approached to grab him, as soon as he reached for Naruto, the blonde ninja fired his left hand into the man's throat and shot his hidden blade into the man's neck before slowly lowering him to the floor and venturing further into the base.

Naruto kept to the shadows as he did, killing men that he came across, they were not ninja under Lady Tsunade, these were as good as traitors. Naruto took no remorse killing them at the moment. He could worry about that later for now he had a job to do.

He crept forward until he was almost hit with a kunai, he jumped back dodging it, he turned and fired his own with a flying thundergod seal on it. The man blocked it and Nauto flashed to it spinning and kicking the man in the head. The man flew back and crashed into the wall. Naruto flew at him but monsters came out from behind him attacking him. He slashed at them for them to drop into ink as the man attacked again. Naruto growled and blocked the boys tanto with his own. Naruto kicked the boy back, but more ink lions came out of nowhere and bit into Naruto. Naruto growled in pain as he the lion held him down.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The man asked him.

Naruto growled, "You know you are a traitor to your village, right?"

The boy looked at him shocked, "I do what is needed."

Naruto shook his head, "No! Danzo was ordered to disband you all and cease and desist from the Hokage. ROOT is over. What is your name?"

"My name is Sai. I am not a traitor." Sai responded.

"Your orders are to report to Lady Tsunade then." Naruto told him.

Sai shook his head, "I don't take orders from anyone but Lord Danzo."

Naruto extended his hidden blades into the ink lions and they splattered. Naruto flashed next to the man and held him by his throat. "Sai, leave now or I kill you, I don't want to, but I will. Danzo is a bad man, he interrogated a poor girl that was tortured for two years and broke her mentality even more. He is a bastard coated bastard with bastard filling."

"If I walk away I am a traitor. My orders are to stop anyone who comes in here." Sai responded.

Naruto shook his head and pulled out a paper, "This is from Lady Tsunade these are your orders. Cease and desist, report to her. NOW."

Sai read the paper and looked up, "Indeed these are my orders, what can I help you find here?"

Naruto squinted at him, "I can find it, thanks. Go report to Tsunade. Now."

Sai nodded and left, Naruto continuing into the base.

Naruto finally found the lab with Orochimaru's skin in it, it was giving off the slight chakra signature that he was getting. He grinned, this would work for the DNA He took it and sealed it before going through hand seals. He planted his hand on the ground and said, "Inferno Seal." With that Naruto flashed out of the base and did a hand seal to activate his inferno seal. Danzo's base melted into an oblivion as Danzo watched from the trees pissed as hell.

Naruto went to Tsunade's office. He flashed as it started to pour outside. Rain falling heaving and lightning flashing. Naruto sighed as he reported to her. After his report, he flashed into his living room, pouring himself a glass of the whiskey Kakashi kept in the house. He sat down in a chair and sighed, as he watched the rain pour outside the window.

There was a knock on the door and he heard a man yelling. He appeared next to the door, opening it. His eyes widened in shock as he dropped his glass. It shattered on the floor as he looked at Hiashi crying, In his arms was Hinata, unconscious and with a pained look on her face.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	68. Chapter 68

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 68

Author's notes: special thanks to Nirvash77, Naruhinalover20, Dragofae24, nightwind83, tameidukes, Eddie shadow, sasmith and Rose Tiger for their reviews. Also thanks to Danny vs A Month and NaruHinaRyu for their ideas and help with this story!

…

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Naruto yelled out as he ushered them into his house, creating a clone to go grab towels. He had laid towels down and then Hiashi laid Hinata down on them, it was here that Naruto noticed her arm was twisted at an odd angle.

"Hiashi! I thought you said it was safe at the compound!" Naruto told him.

Hiashi looked at him, "I was called to a meeting, the elders and other members ambushed her, all I know is that I came back and found her like this, I brought her here right away. They gave her the caged bird seal Naruto."

Naruto looked at him eyes wide, then moved to Hinata's forehead, moving her hair out of the way to see the seal upon her forehead. Naruto cursed turning around and punching the wall. The entire house shook as he did this. A hole appearing in the wall only to immediately disappear due to the seals in the house. Naruto looked back at Hinata, her arm was clearly broken as well.

"We must wait until she wakes up for her to tell us what happened. Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Naruto asked Hiashi.

Hiashi sighed, "I didn't want her to wake up in the hospital again, waking up to you in your house is going to be a lot easier on her than waking up in a hospital bed again. Naruto, she clearly is not safe at the Hyuga compound, especially now, any main branch member can now activate that seal and potentially kill her. Easily cause her intense pain which is exactly what they want. I need her to stay here. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I can't trust anyone else. You must protect her."

Naruto nodded, "She is always welcome here, I will protect her. Lord Hiashi I will find a way to take this seal off of her."

Hiashi nodded, "Naruto I respect that, but no one has ever been able to remove that seal. Once it is placed it is impossible to remove."

Naruto smiled gently, "Lord Hiashi don't you know? Impossible happens to be my specialty."

Hiashi nodded, "If you say so. Just be careful with it."

Naruto nodded, "How long will she be out?"

Hiashi shook his head, "I don't know, it depends how much damage was done via the seal, she could be out for a while."

Naruto nodded, "Right well why don't I try to heal her arm. I can heal bones. We can have someone else better at healing look over my work afterwards."

Hiashi nodded and Naruto took up Hinata's arm and looked at it. It was a bad break he would need to set it first. Naruto cracked it back into place and then started his medical jutsu. He stayed there for a moment healing the bone, "There that should do it. We will have Tsunade or Shizune check it later."

Hiashi nodded and Naruto beckoned him to take a seat. Hiashi sat and Naruto walked over to his bar, pouring himself another glass of whiskey, on the rocks. He offered Hiashi some and Hiashi nodded and Naruto brought him a glass.

"So, Lord Hiashi, what is the plan?" Naruto asked taking a sip of his drink.

Hiashi sighed, "I don't know what to do Naruto. We will have to wait for Hinata to wake up before we can know exactly what happened."

Naruto sighed, "I am going to kill whoever did this."

Hiashi shook his head, "Naruto, this is a political game. Whoever did this most likely did so because they want Hanabi to be the heir not Hinata. Hinata can't control the clan if she has the caged bird seal. Any one of the elders or main house members can control her now. With the caged bird seal, all they have to do is activate it using a hand seal, once activated she would come under an intense pain, it cripples the user makes them unable to move at all. The pain is so great the afflicted can't move. If activated long enough it will cause death. That is why she must stay here with you, she can be hurt anywhere and I will be powerless to stop it. They have control of her now, the seal is something I have spent my entire tenure trying to get rid of. It enslaves the branch family. If we were to allow Hinata to stay in the Hyuga complex, she would be a slave to the elders. They are allowed by clan law to activate the seal under any circumstances. I cannot stop them from activating it on Hinata."

Naruto growled, "Why do you allow a fucked up seal like that be placed on anyone."

Hiashi sighed, "Understand the clan politics Naruto I can't just take away the seals. The Elders would crucify me. Just because I believe it is wrong and want it disposed of, too many main branch members want it kept the way it is. I can't create a new law, or cancel out an old law unless I have the council vote with me. 2/3 of the council has to vote with me to create a new law or change one."

Naruto growled, "So basically even if they saw Hinata in the street they could torture and kill her?"

Hiashi nodded, "More or less yes, although if they did it to her on the streets the Hokage could get involved and arrest them for it, if she could find out who they were. That is if Hinata is one of her ninjas. Currently if Hinata was attacked in the middle of the streets she her case would go to the civilian council. If she is attacked on our own clan grounds then no one can interfere, as it is a clan matter, such is the village law about clans."

Naruto growled, "So basically she is not going to be able to go to her own home."

Hiashi nodded taking a large sip of his drink, "This will have to be her home for now. It messes up my plans considerably though. The two of you will not be able to be married unless the council okays it, which with you helping me like this will most likely not happen."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why do they have a say?"

"Normally they wouldn't, it would all be about my okay for any other member in the clan, however with her being my daughter they have to approve it as well." Hiashi replied.

Naruto sighed running his hand through his hair, "So then what are your plans for her?"

Hiashi shook his head, "Have you ever played shogi?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, can't beat Shikamaru at it, but I have beaten Master Jiraiya and Kakashi before."

Hiashi nodded, "Think of this as a large-scale game of shogi. I make a move they make a move. They just moved and forced my hand to protect the king, or Hinata. Now I can make a move and they can make a move, I have to look ahead and try to figure a move they cannot counter, that lies in my ability as a clan head. There are several moves I can make, I just have to figure out the right one."

Naruto nodded, "Right, so how can I help? I mean as of now I am a clan head, I am sure I can do something."

Hiashi shook his head, "Nothing a clan head of a different clan can do."

Naruto nodded, "I have been meaning to ask you for help on the clan head deal, I have no idea what I am doing."

Hiashi nodded, "Another time Naruto, just go to meetings and do your best to stay true to your morals."

Naruto nodded and was about to reply when both men heard Hinata groan. Naruto shot to her side as her eyes opened.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, all she could see was blinding light, it hurt her head. She groaned again in pain as she shut her eyes, trying again to open them, but everything was a blur to her she grit her teeth as she tried to focus. She noticed a blonde blur in front of her, and heard her name being called.

Finally, Hinata closed her eyes tight again before opening them and seeing Naruto, everything was still a bit blurry but she could tell it was Naruto in front of her. She tried to push herself up but grunted in pain as her arm gave out.

"Easy Hinata, easy, stay down, you gave us a scare, are you alright?" Naruto asked her.

She squinted an eye, her head hurt, it was like she was having the worst migraine of all time. She groaned again, "M-my h-head, i-it hurts." Tears started pouring out of her eyes as she groaned it out.

Naruto's heart broke once again for the poor girl as her hands raised to her head clutching it, trying to make the residual pain go away, "Let me get you some pain medicine real quick." Naruto walked away and came back giving her a high dosage of hydrocodone. She took it and drank it down with a drink of water from the glass that Naruto handed her.

"Hinata," Hiashi spoke up, "Can you tell us what happened."

Hinata tried thinking about it, but she couldn't think of anything at the moment, her head hurt too much, "P-please father, g-give me a m-moment."

Hiashi nodded, "Take your time Hinata."

Hinata continued to hold onto her head grimacing, Naruto sat there looking worried, Hiashi had a cold look on his face, Naruto had never seen him this pissed.

After thirty minutes Hinata finally released her head, sighing in relief as the pain had finally died off thanks to the pain meds Naruto had given her, she looked up at both of them, "T-thank you N-naruto."

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, "I-I am f-feeling m-much better. W-what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, I found you in the garden laying there in the rain. Hinata, you need to think, remember what happened. "

Hinata nodded and thought for a moment before it all came back to her.

 _Flashback_

Hinata was in the garden sitting on a stone bench enjoying the beauty that surrounded her, this was something that she had missed dearly while she was held captive. She sighed in contentment as she sat in this beautiful garden. The fresh smell of the flowers surrounding her.

She was shocked when she saw several elders and other members of the clan surround her and start to close in, "W-what do y-you want?" She asked scared of them.

"Hinata, you have failed this clan, you gave away secrets and made this clan look weak. You will be punished for this." An elder stated with no emotion in his voice.

Hinata tried to stand, to run but fell to the ground because of her knee, she was grabbed roughly and lifted to her feet as she felt someone jab along her arms and legs, before jabbing fingers into a spot on her back. Hinata cried out in shock and pain as her arms and legs turned to jelly. She couldn't even struggle as two men held her up. All the men were wearing masks, she couldn't see who was assailing her. One of the men ran through hand seals before jabbing his hand into her forehead she screamed in pain as her forehead seared.

Finally, the man took his hand off her head, "You have been sealed Hinata, now for your punishment."

All of the men there held up a hand seal and Hinata shrieked in pain as her head burned, her entire body was on fire as they held the seal up. Finally, they let it down and dropped her, she was breathing hard as they lifted her up and unsealed her chakra points.

She was on her knees leaning forward and holding herself up with her arms, breathing hard. "Bow to your main branch members." One of them demanded.

"N-no I-I won't!" Hinata responded with as much determination as she could muster.

"Learn your place!" One of them shouted, a woman this time. They all held up seals and Hinata screamed in pain again, as the seal was activated.

Still she would not bow when the stopped, finally one of them stepped forward and kicked her arm as hard as he could. Hinata crying out as it snapped. They all activated the seal again. Hinata screaming in pain, begging them to stop, pleading with them as they continuously activated her seal and stopped. Finally, one of them kicked her in the side and she tumbled to the ground.

Hinata groaned in pain as one of the members of the group stepped in front of her, "You have betrayed the clan, and will be seen forever as a dishonor and a member of the branch family. You have lost all standing in this clan and will be treated as the filth you are."

Hinata looked up at them with tears in her eyes, "W-why?" She asked them, the pain of being betrayed by her own clan, matching that of the physical pain she was now in.

The group said nothing but held up the seal again as Hinata screamed in pain, the group kept the seal up, and Hinata held her head with her one good hand and she continued to scream as the pain burned her very insides. She was unable to move unable to do anything.

"Hiashi has returned everyone depart!" Someone yelled out, and everyone scattered finally releasing Hianta.

Hinata passed out as the pain subsided and she was finally allowed to leave the hell she was in.

 _End Flashback_

Hinata's eyes widened, "I-I have b-been s-sealed f-father w-why?"

Hiashi shook his head, "Hinata I wish I could tell you, please tell us what happened."

Hinata was shaking in fear and despair now, "I-I was s-surrounded, t-they grabbed m-me and s-sealed me. T-they were wearing m-masks I-I d-don't know w-who, but they w-were members o-of the m-main house. T-they attacked m-me and s-sealed me. T-they told m-me I a-am filth, a-and t-that I-I betrayed t-the clan a-and gave up c-clan secrets. T-they told m-me to b-bow to them. I-I refused s-so they b-broke my a-arm and f-forced me to. Before u-using the seal. T-they w-would use it a-and stop b-before starting again."

Hiashi was shaking in anger at this point, how would he dispense justice if he did not know exactly who did this. He knew it was the elders and he could probably pick out the rest of them who helped. Without evidence, however there was little he could do, and Hinata, his only witness at this point couldn't tell him anything.

Hinata was crying as Naruto held her and told her everything would be alright, he was rocking her back and forth as she continued to cry. He was so angry right now, he thought she would be safe in their own village. To be attacked by her own clan members and called a traitor and trash. Then it hit him, "Hiashi, how did they know she gave away clan secrets? Did you tell anyone?"

Hiashi was brought out of his anger, "What? No I wouldn't tell anyone that."

"Then how did they know I wonder." Naruto growled out.

Hiashi shook his head, "I am not aware but something tells me Danzo had a hand in this."

Naruto nodded with clenched teeth, "I am going to kill him."

Hiashi nodded, "I want to just as much Naruto, but we need evidence we can't just kill him. Not yet at least."

Naruto shook his head, "He will die by my hands."

"Naruto calm down, I am as mad as you are, just let me figure this out. Tomorrow we will go to the Hokage to talk to her about this." Hiashi told him.

Naruto nodded, "Fine, Hinata is asleep, I will put her in a room for her, I have plenty of rooms, would you like to stay here tonight?"

Hiashi sighed, "If it is not too much trouble, I want to be near my daughter for now."

Naruto nodded and finished off his drink while Hiashi did the same, Naruto then led Hiashi upstairs carrying Hinata to a room. He created a clone who pulled back the sheets and comforter before he laid Hinata in the bed. Pulling the covers up and sighing. He then turned off the lights leaving the clone outside of her door and then showing Hiashi to his room for the night.

Then Naruto headed to bed himself. Tomorrow would be a long day.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	69. Chapter 69

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 69

Author's notes: So a lot of you didn't like the last chapter. Which is understandable, but it had to happen to set up the upcoming chapters. To the guest that reviewed asking if I get off on Hinata's torture, and if it was the only thing I could do to make the story interesting: That was chapter 68 and 140,000 words in. Obviously torture is not the only thing that makes this interesting or you get off on torture, just saying, you have found something of interest other than the torture. Not mad just replying in the only way I can to you specifically. Thank you for your review though. I appreciate reviews. Tearing Hinata down has a purpose, she will come back, she has hit rock bottom, and now it's time for her to climb back up. It won't be easy, she will hit some snags along the way, but she will make it I promise, and for those that follow it will be awesome.

Special thanks to: SpiceyWifey, thor94, Eddie shadow, luisdox, DragoFae24, sasmith, Naruhinalover20, nightwind83, Rose Tiger and Danny vs A Month for their reviews

Big time thanks on this chapter goes to Naruhinalover20, his idea, to do some of the side stories brought you this chapter, it is a recap chapter, with some fun at the end. Enjoy!

...

Iruka was semi-nervous, he was waiting on a Shizune at a restaurant she had chosen. He had been waiting for her to arrive. It was their second date, it had already been postponed due to Anko needing Shizune's help more than Iruka needing a date. So the school teacher was forced to wait for their next date.

Finally Shizune arrived and Iruka stood from the table allowing her to sit before him. Iruka looked at the red dress she was wearing, it was stunning. Iruka grinned at her, "Finally done babysitting?"

Shizune grinned, "Yeah, Anko and Kakashi finally got their shit together I think."

Iruka nodded, "You look absolutely stunning Shizune."

The woman blushed slightly, "Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

Iruka grinned, her hair was in a fancy bun held with some of her senbon. Iruka loved it, she was always ready for a fight, keeping weapons on her person, even on a date. It was something Iruka himself did, although he was a little rusty, he didn't fight much anymore, he kind of missed being in the field. He loved teaching, but he never did field work anymore. He really wanted to start training again and make jonin as well.

"Whatcha thinking about Iruka?" Shizune asked him.

Iruka shook his head coming back to reality, "Sorry just got lost in thought I guess, I was thinking about starting to train again and trying for jonin. Maybe get back out into the field again. I mean Naruto was one of my students and he just made jonin, and word is he is up there with Kakashi and Gai."

Shizune nodded, "Well you can always join me for training. I can do my rounds at the hospital whenever I want, if you would like we could train in the afternoons once school is out?"

Iruka nodded, "I would love to! Are you sure a weak chunin like myself wouldn't slow an outstanding jonin like yourself down?"

Shizune laughed, "I am mainly a medic ninja my combat techniques are a little lacking. I can hold my own in a fight, but put me up against Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, or Asuma and I won't last long."

Iruka nodded, "I would be crushed like a bug. It's hard to think that at one point I was Naruto's teacher. Now he is this big time ninja."

Shizune nodded, "I have seen him in action, it's incredible he moves like lightning."

Iruka nodded, "I haven't had the pleasure of seeing him in combat myself. Maybe I should ask him for a spar?"

Shizune laughed, "I don't know Iruka, Naruto is on a new level, maybe you could have had a decent sparring session with him before he went on that intense training trip. Now Naruto is so brutal, you should read some of the files. The ninja he has destroyed."

Iruka nodded, "I guess I need to train for sure, I want to be able to really be able to protect my students from anything, and go into the field when the Hokage needs me."

Shizune nodded, "A worthy goal, I hope I can help? I hope to become more combat able so I can help my teams in the field fight not just be the white mage."

"Word is you are an incredible medical ninja." Iruka responded.

Shizune blushed, she was not used to people complimenting her, Tsunade wasn't the complementing type exactly.

"So what exactly happened between Anko and Kakashi? Neither one of them seem the type to get so invested in a relationship and care enough to get involved." Iruka asked his beautiful date.

Shizune sighed, "Anko and Kakashi are both very untrusting, it is hard to get their trust. Anko as you know was once Orochimaru's apprentice, he betrayed her, used her. Did some pretty terrible things to her. Kakashi on the other hand has lost so many people it is hard for him to let anyone in. For a while they were just fuck buddies, but they started growing attached to each other. After a while Kakashi asked her out and she accepted. Then Orochimaru crippled her. That was the real turning point. Kakashi lost another student, who was also close to Anko. Hinata when she was taken it hit them both, Anko was a mentor to the girl. Then Orochimaru crippled her and Kakashi stayed by her side and everything changed for the better. They spent two years training together and then finally Naruto came back and they went and got Hinata. Now Kakashi asked her to marry him, she freaked out and said no and ran off. She stayed with me. Kakashi saw it as a slap to the face, her waiting and not coming to him. She didn't trust him after everything that had happened."

Iruka nodded, "So then what is going on with Naruto and Hinata, the last I saw Naruto he wasn't able to talk but was quite upset."

Shizune nodded, "Naruto has been there the whole time for Hinata. He hasn't moved from her side except to help others. But she feels inadequate for him and doesn't want to pull him down. She feels like she is broken and has way too much baggage for him, she is lost Iruka. She feels like she can't give him what he needs, so she keeps herself from him when all he really wants is her."

After Shizune finished she immediately realized everything she had said and her eyes widened, "I can't believe I told you all that. You can't tell anyone what I just said here."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "It's okay I am very good at keeping secrets."

Shizune let out a sigh of relief and then Iruka continued, "However you will have to earn my silence." The teacher said in a flirtatious manner, giving her a wink.

Shizune blushed as she realized what the man had meant, she grinned, "Don't worry, I think I can do that pretty easily."

Iruka raised an eye, "Oh really?" He called for the check as the two had been done eating a while ago and they got up and headed to Shizune's house. As soon as they got in the door Iruka attacked Shizune's mouth with a kiss. Nipping at her lips as he pinned her to the door. Shizune moaned in pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth exploring. She pushed him back and onto the couch. Ripping his shirt off as she did. She kissed his neck and he reached around her and unzipped her red dress and pulling it down her shoulders and slid it off of her body, exposing the black lacy bra and matching thong.

Iruka gulped, "See that dress looked great on you, but it looks much much better on the floor."

Shizune smirked at him before she straddled him and continued to kiss down his chest working her hips to rub herself against his hardening member, moaning as she did.

Iruka unclasped her bra exposing her lovely mounds. He grasped them and pushed up, pushing them together as she moaned. He flipped her over so he was on top, his hardened length staying against her throbbing opening. He started making out with her before moving down to her neck, and finally to her breasts. Taking a hard nub into his mouth and sucking on it, while teasing the other with his hand, before switching and moving his mouth to her other nipple.

Shizune had enough and pushed him back up, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. She unzipped them and pulled them off, before removing his boxers. She grasped his member softly in her hands before she started working it. She licked his shaft running up to his throbbing head. He groaned in pure ecstasy as she took him into her mouth and started working up and down. Sucking gently on him as she put him deep into her throat. Going up and down on him, getting him nice and wet before letting him go and wrapping her large breasts around it sliding him up and down her cleavage as he stared at her. She looked up into his eyes licking her lips as he groaned again.

"Shizune...do you have any idea...what you do to me?" Iruka asked suddenly breathless.

Shizune shrugged innocently and Iruka could no longer take it, he lifter her away, and lifted her, she moaned as his member found her thong again, pressing against her opening, but not going in. Iruka carried her into the bedroom like this and planted her on the bed before kissing down her body. He took her thong in his teeth and slowly removed the wet lacey material. She moaned as his tongue found her clit, clutching his hair, holding him against her as he slid a finger in.

After a couple minutes of this, Shizune came hard, breathing harder as Iruka finally entered her. He thrust inside her as she moaned in pure pleasure. Thrusting and thrusting inside her Iruka was enjoying himself. He looked down and saw her eyes rolled back and the smile of pure ecstasy on her face, he felt her tighten around him and he could no longer hold it.

Shizune let out a scream of pleasure, her body shaking as she clenched around Iruka, her hands digging into his back. Iruka released and she continued to clench shuddering and shaking in pleasure, her body not listening to her anymore. Finally Iruka rolled off of her, after she finished shaking and pulled her onto his chest, cuddling the woman as she sighed in contentment.

After a few minutes she spoke up, looking up from his chest, "Well, that was fun. I think we are getting better at this together."

Iruka laughed and kissed her head and continued to breathe heavily, "I think you may be right."

Shizune grinned, "So, did I earn your silence?"

Iruka laughed again, "You earned my silence on this matter, that is for sure."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	70. Chapter 70

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 70

Author's notes: Special thanks to: Danny vs A Month, Eddie shadow, Naruhinalover20, Narhina, luisdox, sasmith, nightwind83, Rose Tiger, FanficFan, and Dragofae24

A shriek of terror pierced the night as Naruto woke up immediately. Registering that it came from Hinata's room he immediately got out of bed and flashed to the door to her room, opening it and running inside. Hinata was sitting in the bed her eyes wide with terror.

"Hinata is everything okay?" Naruto asked worried.

Hinata calmed slightly at his voice, "W-where a-am I?"

Naruto sighed, "You are in your bedroom at my house."

Hinata looked at him confused, "M-my room?"

Naruto nodded, "It's complicated, we will talk about it tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Hinata nodded, "I-I suppose."

Naruto smiled gently at her, sitting on her bed and wrapping an arm around her. "Have another nightmare?"

Hinata's eyes teared up, "Y-yes. W-when w-will they s-stop?"

Naruto sighed squeezing her tight as cuddled into him, "I don't know Hinata, I'm sorry, I wish I had a better answer to give you. I wish I could tell you it would all go away."

Hinata just continued to cry into his should as she wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto sighed, he hoped Hiashi wouldn't come in like he had, this wouldn't look good after all. "Are you okay now?"

Hinata shook her head, "P-please d-don't go N-Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "I won't go anywhere Hinata, he rocked back and forth with her as she cuddled him, and she played with her hair, running his hands through it. He had found out that it calmed her down a lot. After 15 minutes Hinata was asleep and Naruto laid her down and walked out of the room quietly closing the door. He turned around and was shocked to see Hiashi standing there with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto immediately flushed red, "Uh, it's not what it looks like Lord Hiashi."

Hiashi chuckled quietly, "I know, I activated my Byakugan as soon as I heard the scream, I saw you go in and comfort you. I didn't want to interrupt you two, you are good man Naruto." Hiashi finished placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto shook his head, "I am just trying to help her. I really do love her Lord Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded, "I'm well aware Naruto. Thank you for everything you have done for her and myself, your kindness will not be forgotten." Hiashi then walked away heading back into his room.

Naruto sighed and walked back to his room, laying down and immediately fell back to sleep.

…

Naruto woke up the next morning and after a light workout had clones start making breakfast for his guests while he showered and prepared for the day. After his shower, he walked out of his house and went towards Shizune's place. He was going to ask the woman to help with Hinata, to make sure her arm was going to be okay. He didn't want to bother Tsunade with it, but Shizune would help him out here.

He took to the roofs, taking in all of Konoha as he went. It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining bright and birds chirping around him. He sighed, maybe he could get Hinata out of the house for a while and out here.

He jumped down to Shizune's house and knocked on the door. He waited a moment as she came to the door. She opened the door and he smelt breakfast cooking, which was weird Shizune didn't cook. She was wearing short shorts and a teeshirt.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Shizune asked the blonde ninja.

Naruto grinned, "Well I was going to invite you to come have breakfast with me and Hinata and Hiashi at my place for a favor, but you seem to already have breakfast going, funny thing is, I didn't think you cooked?"

Shizune blushed, "Uh, yeah well I have some company."

Naruto grinned, "Good for you, how is Iruka by the way?"

Shizune blushed again, before Naruto said, "Kakashi told me about it."

Shizune nodded, "Of course he did," she turned around and shouted, "Iruka, Naruto is here, want to go have breakfast with him and Hinata?" Iruka walked over to the door blushing slightly.

"Naruto, how's it going?" Iruka asked his former student.

Naruto smiled at the two, "It's going well. Breakfast will be in an hour, we can catch up then."

Iruka and Shizune nodded as Naruto took off and headed back for his place. He walked in and saw Kakashi and Anko sitting at the table, "Hey guys, Hinata and Lord Hiashi are here, Shizune and Iruka are joining. Apparently, we are having a large group breakfast, do you two want to join?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Kakashi replied, taking a sip from his coffee.

Naruto walked upstairs right as Hiashi walked out of his room, "Lord Hiashi, I hope everything was to your liking last night?" The blonde asked the clan head.

Hiashi nodded, "It was perfect Naruto thank you, I was just heading in to wake up Hinata."

Naruto nodded, "If you don't mind I will join you, I have clones cooking breakfast it will be in about an hour. I want to see how Hinata is doing beforehand."

Hiashi nodded, "That's fine by me." He knocked on Hinata's door and they waited for permission to come in. They walked in and saw Hinata sitting up in the bed again, her hair matted down from sleeping.

In Naruto's eyes, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She was frowning though, looking sad. "Everything okay Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata nodded, "I-I'm f-fine."

Naruto sighed, he knew she was lying, but didn't want to hash it out with her. "If you say so, well, there are towels in your bathroom, if you want to shower, I can get you some new clothes, a tee shirt and some sweatpants or something."

Hinata nodded in thanks, "T-thank you N-Naruto."

Naruto nodded and said, "Breakfast will be ready within the hour. I will leave you too it."

"C-can I-I please get a-a s-sweatshirt a-as well N-Naruto?" Hinata asked him. He turned and nodded in affirmative leaving her with Hiashi.

Hinata turned to her father, "F-Father, what i-is going o-on w-why a-are we h-here?"

Hiashi sighed, "Hinata, after last night I am scared for you, I am worried for your safety if you were to stay in the compound. Naruto has graciously accepted to house you here. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Hinata."

Hinata's eyes teared up, "B-but i-it's my h-home. I-I am being f-forced out? B-but w-what about H-Hanabi? S-she h-hates me I-I have t-to fix o-our relationship."

Hiashi sighed, "I'm sorry Hinata, but you aren't safe there. You will have to stay here. It is out of my control."

Hinata bit her lip, "Y-yes f-father." Hinata would be the good daughter.

She got out of bed, as the tears rolled down her cheek she walked into the bathroom as Hiashi stood and sighed.

Hinata walked into the bathroom, closing the door and undressing. She scowled at her reflection, noticing the scars that still adorned her body. She hated how she looked, all she could think was that she was disgusting, and ugly. She sighed, her eyes moved to her forehead noticing the seal again. The caged bird seal. Her own clan hated her. She was the only heiress she had ever heard of to be branded. She sighed, figuring it didn't matter as clearly, she was no longer heiress. Her fists balled up, why was everything going so wrong for her. She missed 9, 9 could have helped her here. She could actually talk to 9, the woman would know exactly what to say."

Hinata shook her head as she warmed the shower and stepped into it, letting the water fall down her body, washing her. She sighed and began to wash herself. After getting herself clean she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Walking into the room to see grey sweatpants and a black tee shirt on the bed, next to them an orange hoodie. She walked forward and got dressed before sitting on the bed and thinking about things. Sighing she got up and walked out of her room to see Naruto, he grinned at her.

"Hinata, you look beautiful today, Naruto is down stairs and waiting at the table with our other guests. Just head down that hall and walk down the stairs, then take a left and head into the dining room." He pointed down the hallway before bursting into a cloud of smoke.

Everyone was sitting at the table. Naruto at the head of the table, Hiashi across from him. Hinata sat next to Naruto on one side, Anko next to her and Kakashi next to Anko. Iruka sat next to Naruto on the other side with Shizune sitting next to him. Hinata sat quietly as everyone chatted amongst themselves, only answering questions when they were asked to her. Hinata allowed her bangs to fall over her forehead hiding the caged bird seal that now adorned her.

After breakfast Kakashi and Anko excused themselves and headed out to train at a training ground. Shizune turned to Naruto, "So, what was that favor you needed?"

Naruto sighed, "Last night Hinata was attacked at the Hyuga compound, her arm was broken, I healed it, but my healing isn't the greatest, so I wanted you to check it make sure it was right."

Shizune nodded, "Why was she attacked?"

"I believe she was attacked by some of the clan elders. They were discontent with her as an heir. Also, to punish her for giving up clan secrets. Even though she was tortured and had no choice." Hiashi stated.

Shizunes eyes widened and she looked at Hinata, the poor girl was looking down at her hands, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Shizune stood and walked over, taking Hinata's arm into her hands and scanning it with a jutsu, "Not bad Naruto, you are getting better at this, I just need to refine it a little to get it perfectly."

Naruto nodded as Shizune healed Hinata's arm. "There you go, good as new. Hiashi are you going to report this?"

Hiashi nodded, "I am meeting with Lady Hokage soon, in fact I should probably head that way. Naruto, thank you for your hospitality. Everything was great, your parents are looking down on you proud of the person that their son has become."

Naruto nodded, grinning broadly, "Thank you Lord Hiashi."

Hiashi stood up, "If you wouldn't mind taking Hinata to the markets and getting her anything she wants for her room, send me the bill and I will cover it all. That will include lunch anywhere you two want. I will seal all of her clothes in a storage scroll and bring them by later."

Naruto nodded as Hiashi left through the front door.

"Naruto, can I have a word?" Iruka asked Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Sure Iruka-sensei."

The two walked into the living room, leaving Hinata and Shizune alone, "Hinata, did they hurt you in any other way?" Shizune asked.

Hinata shook her head, but didn't speak.

"Hinata is there anything else I can do for you? Shizune asked.

Hinata again shook her head, not looking up to meet Shizune's eyes.

"Okay Hinata if you think of anything, please let me know." Shizune told the girl, her heart going out to her.

Iruka grinned at Naruto, "So, I hear you are some sort of badass ninja now?"

Naruto grinned back sheepishly, his hand going to the back of his head, "Well I have gotten a little stronger."

Iruka laughed, "A little? I hear you can fight with Kakashi evenly. That puts you at one of the strongest in the village."

Naruto laughed, "Kakashi is stronger than me still."

Iruka laughed, "Well watch out Naruto, hearing about some of your exploits has me inspired to get back to training myself and try to make jonin."

Naruto grinned, "That's awesome, we should spar sometime."

Iruka laughed, "Sure, you will have to go easy on me."

Naruto nodded, and Shizune walked in, "Iruka, want to go get some training in?"

Iruka nodded, saying good bye to Naruto, and walking out. Naruto walked back into the dining room, and saw Hinata sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Hinata want a tour of the house? I know it isn't ideal, but we can still make the most of it. After the tour, we can go shopping for stuff for your room."

Hinata nodded getting up and following Naruto as he first showed her the first level of the house and the backyard, where his garden was. Hinata was surprised to see a garden, "N-Naruto, t-this garden, i-I'ts beautiful."

"I kinda enjoy gardening myself, I guess you could call it a hobby. Although lately I have been having clones keep it up, I still enjoy the memories I get. If you want, you can plant anything you would like."

Hinata nodded, and hugged him, "I would love that." Naruto nodded and turned showing her the next part of the giant yard, it was a training field.

Naruto then showed her inside and showed her the training rooms and the basement. Then back to her room, "Here I can try to find you some clothes from my mom that you can wear when we go out."

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	71. Chapter 71

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 71

Special thanks to: Narhina, guest, Rose Tiger, sasmith, neostardustdragon101, DragoFae24, Eddie shadow, FanficFan (Thank you for the compliments on the garden scene) Naruhinalover20, luisdox, nightwind83, guest, and Danny vs A Month for their reviews.

Italics= thoughts

…

Naruto had sent a clone and grabbed a storage scroll. He The clone unsealed his mother's dresser, and found some clothes bringing them too Naruto and Hinata. He gave her a set of jeans and one of his mom tee shirts. She thanked him and walked into her room changing into them. She felt weird, these clothes had a familiar presence about them, she put them on and felt truly comforted for some reason. She couldn't place what said reason was but she felt much warmer inside than she had in a long time.

" _Maybe Naruto will let me keep these clothes, I don't know why but they are really comforting right now."_ Hinata thought _._ While she slid Naruto's hoodie on. She sighed stepping out of the room and walking downstairs to find Naruto waiting for her. He grinned and the two walked out of the house, Hinata slid the hood of the jacket up over her head, hiding herself away from the world. She was so ashamed of being marked the way she was. They looked around for a while, but Hinata didn't seem interested at all. She hadn't picked out really anything for her room yet.

"Hinata you know you can choose anything you want; your dad is willing to pay so you can be at home in your new room."

Hinata sighed, "N-Naruto, f-for two y-years I lived i-in a cell f-from h-hell. I-I had n-no bed, I-I was o-only g-given r-rags as c-clothes. I-I d-don't n-need a-anything."

Naruto looked at her as she continued to look at the street, his heart breaking for her, "Hinata, it isn't about need, you can want things. We can get you anything you want."

Hinata nodded, "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto." After that Hinata chose a few things and Naruto created clones to take everything to his house.

The two of them finished shopping and Naruto asked her, "What do you want for lunch Hina?"

Hinata shrugged, "I-I don't k-know."

Naruto nodded, "I'll choose then, lets grab some ramen. I haven't had Ichiraku's in too long."

Hinata giggled slightly, thinking back to the first time they had grabbed lunch together. "Okay N-Naruto, l-lets go."

The two walked into Ichiraku's and sat down, "Old man Teuchi, one large pork ramen please, and whatever Hinata here wants!"

Teuchi grinned seeing Naruto, "Naruto my boy, how have you been?"

Naruto grinned, "Great, it has been far too long!"

Teuchi laughed, "Don't I know it, business almost tanked without you here."

Naruto laughed out loud., "Well I can't wait for the many more meals to come here."

Hinata giggled at that and Teuchi looked at her, "So Hinata was it? What will you have?"

"I-I will take t-the s-shrimp ramen p-please." Hinata responded to the man.

Teuchi grinned at her, "Good choice, two ramens coming right up." With that Teuchi walked into the back and started making their ramen and Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hinata what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata shrugged looking at him and seeing his smile, the same smile that lit up her world a with a brightness akin to a thousand suns. It warmed her heart to see Naruto smile like that.

Naruto nodded, "Well I want to teach you a new jutsu, you want to try it out after lunch?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, not that Naruto could see due to her hood, "T-training N-Naruto? I-I didn't think I w-would be a-able to y-yet. I-I am s-still i-in my b-brace."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, well it isn't anything too difficult, just my shadow clone jutsu. It will be helpful in your training. Also, we will start working on your chakra control. Kurama says your chakra capacity is off the charts. Like as of right now you have a higher chakra capacity than Jiraiya."

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes, m-my chakra c-capacity is h-high."

Naruto nodded, "I don't remember it being so high."

Hinata's fist clenched the seat she was on, "C-can w-we please n-not t-talk a-about it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sure thing Hina." They sat and didn't talk about much else after that. After they finished eating, Naruto paid, leaving a hefty tip for Teuchi. The man had always done so much for Naruto, he would forever leave him such tips."

Naruto and Hinata walked out and walked back home, Naruto was on guard the whole time, Hinata didn't notice, but Naruto clocked several suspicious people. He had noticed multiple people with cloaks on, too many to coincidental. He did a few hand seals and activated his Fox ears and Fox nose jutsus. He sniffed the air, listening intently. The did not speak, yet they had the scent of the Hyuga clan, he knew the scent from the clan compound. He growled, they were watching her, he didn't know why, and would not make a move, he didn't want to compromise anything Hiashi might have set up. He looked back at Hinata and she seemed to have noticed something was off.

"N-Naruto, what i-is wrong?" She asked without looking up at him.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing is wrong Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him and he could see her eyes, she was angry, "Don't lie to me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I will tell you in a second. Brace yourself."

Hinata glared at him, "F-fine."

She was surprised when he put a hand on her shoulder, then they flashed away, back to the Namikaze estate. She gasped when they flashed back into existence, she was dizzy. She tipped, starting to fall, but Naruto caught her and held her close for a moment.

She took a deep breath, breathing in his sent as he held her. She sighed, she loved the way he smelled. After a few moments, she pushed away from him looking into her eyes, "T-thank y-you Naruto."

Naruto nodded, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, her eyes were gorgeous to him. They were unique, beautiful. "Uh right sorry Hina."

Hinata nodded, "W-what h-happened i-in t-town?"

Naruto sighed, "People were following us, I clocked them multiple times."

Hinata looked away from him, "W-who were they?"

"They smelled like they were from your clan. Not a scent I recognized though." Naruto told her.

Hinata's fists clenched, "W-why?"

Naruto sighed, "I don't know Hina."

Hinata nodded and sighed, she sat on the couch in the living room, Naruto sat next to her pulling her hood down, and looking at her. She was lost in her thoughts. "Hinata, why don't I go ahead and take a look at the seal on your forehead, I need to find a way to undo it."

Hinata looked at him, "N-Naruto, t-there i-is no w-way to u-undo it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That's not the Hinata I know, she never gave up. Why would you tell me anything can't be done?"

Hinata looked away, "I-I'm not t-that g-girl anymore. A-A lot has c-changed N-Naruto."

Naruto looked at her eyes wide, "Hina, what?"

Hinata looked at him tears in her eyes, "N-Naruto, I-I'm sorry, t-this is w-why w-we c-can't be t-together. I-I'm n-not the g-girl you f-fell in l-love with."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hina you are still that girl."

Hinata got mad, "NO! I-I'm not. T-the things t-that were d-done t-to me, t-they changed m-me."

Naruto back away from her slightly, "Hina, I know bad things were done to you, but you shouldn't let that change you. That is letting them win."

Hinata had tears rolling down her cheeks, "T-they a-already won."

"No Hina, they didn't win. You are alive, and back you won. You survived." Naruto responded softly.

"N-No N-Naruto, T-they took e-everything f-from me." Hinata told him.

Naruto shook his head, "You still have me. I'm not going anywhere."

Hinata shook her head, "N-No, t-they took m-my a-ability t-to be w-with you." With that Hinata shakily stood up and limped away as fast as she could, sobbing all the way up the stair and to her room. Hinata entered her room and stumbled falling onto the bed, pulling a pillow to her chest and crying into it.

Naruto knocked on the door, "Hina, can I come in?"

"N-No p-please leave m-me alone." Came her muffled reply.

Naruto nodded and cursed, "Okay Hina, I will leave you be for now. Later I want to look at the seal, I will undo it, I promise, and you should remember that I always keep my promises."

Hinata didn't say anything, so Naruto walked to his room, he decided he was going to take a soak in the hot springs.

…

9 lay on the ground groaning in pain, Orochimaru had figured out her plan. She had been sabotaging Kabuto for weeks now, and the snake had finally realized what she had done. She tried to get up but everything hurt too much. Orochimaru walked into the cell and kicked her in the side, she flew into the wall screaming in pain as she felt several ribs break. She landed hard on the ground and coughed up blood.

Orochimaru walked over to her and picked her up by her hair, she tried to struggle but her punched her face hard knocking her out.

When she woke up she was hog tied on her stomach with her hands and feet tied together behind her back. She was in a lot of pain, and the tie wasn't helping, it was putting weight on her broken ribs. She was also gagged, a cloth in her mouth. She looked around she was in a caravan that was moving. It hit a bump and she cried out in agony as it hurt her ribs even more.

Finally, the caravan stopped and she waited as she heard voices outside. It sounded like a woman, and Kabuto groaning in pain. He was fucked up in more ways than one.

9 grimaced as the back opened and a man grabbed her and lifted her, taking her into a new prison for her. She was thrown roughly onto the ground, and she grimaced in pain. As she was left there to sit in the painful tie.

Finally, a woman came in and cut the tie, she pulled 9 to her feet, "Orochimaru wants to see you."

9 glared at the girl, still unable to talk due to the gag in her mouth. The girl had red hair and wore glasses.

She pulled 9 with her to Orochimaru. She was thrown down in front the pale snake man and he glared at her. "You have betrayed me 9. I gave you so much freedom, I treated you better than any other prisoner, in order to gain your medical help and you betrayed the trust I put in you."

9 glared at him and started trying to talk, "Karin, remove her gag." Orochiimaru ordered.

Karin untied the gag and 9 shrugged her away, "You have beaten me, tortured me, done unspeakable things to me, and I was fine with it. I put up with your shit for eighteen years. I don't know who I am, I don't know where I am from, I am haunted not knowing anything about my past, all I can remember is a blonde man, that I think I loved. Then you kidnap Hinata and have me care for her, you make me heal the fucked up shit you did too her, then take me from her. You have taken out your anger on me for years! I have been broken in so many ways, so many times. You say you gave me freedom, you are the one holding me captive! You say you treat me better? You torture me! You have done so many unspeakable things to me. So yes, I have had enough, I will not be healing anyone from now on. You are on your own."

Orochimaru was livid, "How DARE you speak to me that way!" He stood and walked down to her. He grabbed her by her throat and lifted her in the air. He fired a fist into her stomach and she coughed up blood. He threw her into the wall and was on top of her immediately. He kicked her kicking her in the side over and over again until finally he stopped, 9 having trouble breathing. Blood filling up her lungs. He reached down and picked her up again by her hair. Blood trickled down her chin from her mouth as she struggled to breath, trying to suck in any air. Orochimaru dropped her and walked over to Karin. Grabbing her by the back of the neck and leading her to 9. Orochimaru pulled her arm out and forced it into 9's mouth making the woman bite down.

…

Naruto went back up to Hinata's room a couple hours later, he knocked on the door and waited a moment. She didn't answer, so Naruto opened the door to check on her, he was shocked to find she wasn't there. For a moment, he was terrified, he put a hand seal up and focused on the flying thundergod seal he had placed on her. He flashed into his garden looking at her.

Hinata let out a gasp as he flashed in front of her. "Hinata! Geeze, I was so scared, I went to your room and you weren't there! It scared the hell out of me!"

Hinata's head dropped, she had disappointed him, "I-I'm s-sorry Naruto, I-I came o-outside to be i-in the g-garden, I-I'm sorry."

Naruto hugged her, holding her tight against him, as he tried to steady his breathing. "It's okay Hina, I just got scared, next time I will check around the house before I get super worried about you."

Hinata nodded, "W-why did y-you get s-so worried?" She couldn't help but nuzzle into him, he was so warm, so comforting she loved him so much, but she thought there was no way that he could actually still love her. She couldn't be so selfish as to confine him to her.

Naruto sighed, he was enjoying the hug himself, "Hina, I can't lose you again. I just can't"

Hinata was confused, "W-Why?"

Naruto looked at her, "You are my life Hina, I love you more than anything."

Hinata looked at him, her eyes wide, "N-Naruto, I-I…T-thank you f-for caring s-so much. Y-you are t-too kind."

Naruto looked into her eyes, she had such beautiful eyes. He stared into them for what seemed like forever. Finally, she looked away from him.

Naruto sighed as she removed herself from his arms, "Do you want to train out here?"

Hinata nodded still not meeting his eyes, "O-of course N-Naruto."

Naruto grinned and he showed her the hand seals, this is for my favorite jutsu, it's helpful for everything you could think of. When it is dispelled you get its memories, you get the experience that it made. Meaning you can use it for training."

Hinata nodded and tried the hand seals. After the first try it didn't work, she let her head fall in disappointment and shame. "Hinata, don't worry about it. It took me forever to get this down."

Hinata nodded and continued to try. After a few hours, she still hadn't done it and was getting tired, Naruto called a stop for the moment. "Okay Hinata I need to look at your seal, sit down and I can take a look at it."

Hinata sighed obviously upset about not getting it down yet. "I-I'm s-sorry N-naruto."

Naruto shook his head and took out a marker. He drew the leaf symbol on her hand and told her, "You are going to work on light chakra control exercises while I look at this, channel chakra into the middle of that symbol," Naruto told her before handing her a stick, "Use your chakra to make this stick to your hand, just like you once did when we did the tree climbing exercises."

Hinata nodded and started to work on it as Naruto lifted her bangs out of the way, and placed his hand on the seal. He explored the seal with his chakra focusing hard, trying to find if there was a key and what it could be. After he explored all aspects of the seal, he found nothing. He cursed and shook his head, "Hinata, this will take some research I will have to look into it in order to find a way to unseal you. I'm sorry. While I can't unseal you, I am going to put a seal on top of it. Because of its complexity, I can't stop it from doing what it was made to do, I will put a seal on top of it, that I will notify me if it is activated. I should be able to get to you and help you if that is the case."

Hinata nodded really sad, "I-It's Okay N-Naruto. Y-you tried."

Naruto nodded, "Hinata, I will find a way to unseal you. I swear I will."

Hinata looked at him and nodded, "I-I know N-naruto. T-thank you." She leaned forward and hugged him tight. She held him as tight as she could and the two sat there for a moment, Naruto playing with her hair.

After a while Naruto got up pulling Hinata with him, "Hina, let's get that shadow clone jutsu down for you."

Hinata nodded and stood up working on it, after a few more hours Hinata finally got it. Naruto shouted in joy, hugging the girl as she actually got kind of excited. "N-Naruto I-I got it."

Naruto nodded, "You did great Hina, I knew you could do it! And you did it faster than I did."

Hinata blushed at the praise, "T-thank you N-naruto. For e-everything."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	72. Chapter 72

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 72

Author's notes: Special thanks to luisdox, nightwind83, Danny vs A Month, Rose Tiger, DragoFae24, SpiceyWifey, and sasmith for their reviews.

…

A week had gone by and Naruto and Hinata had been working on her chakra control all week. She was getting better and could now activate her Byakugan with the use of hand seals. She wasn't near what she used to be, and wasn't ready to start using gentle fist again. Gentle fist users had to have near perfect chakra control.

Hinata was working hard though, and the brace would be coming off in a week as well. Naruto had decided they would take a break for the day, but Hinata was coming along quite well. She still was depressed, and would not let Naruto in. She still wouldn't talk to anyone about what happened.

Naruto had decided that they were going to do lunch with Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Temari, who was in town as a diplomat for the moment. Hinata and Naruto left to join the group. Hinata was wearing jeans a tee-shirt and a large hoodie. Now that she was able to activate her Byakugan she wore the hood way over her head, covering her entirely. No one was able to see her face, she was too ashamed to show it anyways.

Naruto was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt with a sweater over it. They walked to the Akamichi barbeque and entered. Going to the back and seeing Choji, Ino, and Shino. They sat down next to each other and began talking with the team. Shikamaru showed up with Temari a few minutes later. They sat down together and all began talking. The food was good, Choji made sure everyone's food was perfectly cooked.

They were all having fun when a figure walked over to them, Naruto raised an eye brow and tensed. "Sai, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, as a kunai slid into his hand, still hiding it.

The pale ninja gave them a creepy smile, "I read that it was common to meet up with friends."

"Funny thing is, usually you need to be invited, this is kind of a private party." Naruto growled out, his friends giving him a surprised look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so private." Sai said keeping the same smile on his face. Naruto wanted to wipe it off his face.

"Well it is. So, if you don't mind we would like to keep it that way." Naruto told him.

Sai nodded, still smiling, "Of course, if you wouldn't mind could I have a word with you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow again, "Fine." He turned to the rest of the group, "I will be right back."

Sai and Naruto walked out of the restraint, "What do you want Sai?"

Sai turned to him, "I left ROOT as you told me, my orders were to report to the Hokage, I did and now I am a normal ninja in this village."

Naruto nodded, "Good you can follow orders."

Sai nodded, "Well I don't really know anyone else, I thought we could be friends?"

Naruto looked at him and laughed, "Sai, we are comrades, both ninja of the Hidden Leaf village but that doesn't make us friends."

Sai nodded, "What would make us friends?"

"Actually hanging out, doing things for each other, favors for instance, stuff like that." Naruto told him.

Sai nodded, "So then, can I not join you and your other friends? I read in a book that friends hang out in groups together to bond."

Naruto raised an eye brow and sighed, "Yeah I guess you can join." With that he took Sai back in with him.

"Everyone this is Sai he is going to join us for a while. Sai that is Hinata, Ino, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari." Naruto introduced everyone.

They all nodded saying hi to the new guy. Ino spoke up first, "So, Sai you are a ninja right, you seem our age but I haven't seen you around. Did you not go to the academy?"

Sai grinned at her, looking her up and down, Ino blushed slightly. "I had my own special training regime."

Shikamaru spoke up next, "So then you were in the ROOT ANBU then?"

"I'm impressed, did Naruto tell you?" Sai asked him.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, Naruto has never mentioned anything about you, I guessed."

Sai grinned creepily still, "I am thoroughly impressed then. How did you guess?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I am trained by the Third Hokage, I know just about everything about this village, including ROOT. You weren't trained at any academy, you have that emotionless look on your face, you were trained for it. The only person that would do that is Danzo."

Hinata tensed immediately, "D-Danzo?"

"Indeed, Lord Danzo trained me, you should show more respect for such a great man, he has done many great things for this village, and asked nothing in return." Sai told them.

Naruto growled, "Drop it Sai, Shikamaru."

Sai was confused but stopped, Shikamaru just nodded, "Welcome to the group Sai."

Ino, Shino, and Choji were all incredibly confused but they went with it and started talking again. Hinata was a lot quieter however, her mind taken away from the group, and on the meeting she had with Danzo. She went back to her captivity. She was starting to lose it. She had been having fun until this had happened. Sai had noticed.

"Hinata, right? What is wrong? You seem upset." Sai asked Hinata.

Hinata bit her lip, not that anyone could see, "I-I'm g-going to t-the b-bathroom." The poor girl choked out, everyone could tell she was upset. She stood and limped quickly to the bathroom.

Ino got up, "I'll go check on her."

Sai looked confused, "Was it something I said?"

"She has had it rough lately." Naruto told him.

Sai nodded and opened his mouth to respond, but Naruto beat him too it, "Just leave it Sai."

Sai nodded and they all began to talk again, Naruto glancing towards the restroom constantly, worried about Hinata, barely keeping track of the conversations.

"Choji are you a ninja?" Sai asked.

Choji raised an eyebrow, "Of course why would you even ask?"

Sai grinned, "Well because you are kind of…" Both Naruto and Shikamaru stopped him, holding his mouth shut.

Choji was getting mad, "What was that?"

Naruto finished for him, "You are kind of a great cook. That's what you were going to say right Sai? Choji how do you know how long you are supposed to leave the meat on? I can never seem to get it as right as you do."

Choji's mood lightened immediately as he began to tell Naruto the signs to look for when cooking meat. Both Naruto and Shikamaru sighed, and Naruto said under his breath to Sai, "Don't ever call Choji fat. It is a great way to be killed."

Sai raised an eyebrow and whispered back, "I read that friends were always honest with each other."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah except about stuff like that."

Sai nodded, "So I shouldn't tell Ino she dresses a little floozy? Not that I mind."

Naruto shook his head, "Do Not Tell Ino That."

Sai nodded and Naruto went back to listening to Choji talk animatedly about cooking meat, obviously having gone into his own world. Naruto went back to worrying about Hinata, her and Ino had not come back yet.

Ino was confused she stood in the bathroom as Hinata cried in the stall, "Hinata what happened?" Ino asked.

Hinata continued to cry, "I-I k-know D-Danzo, h-he came to m-me when I-I was i-in the h-hospital, r-right w-when I g-got back. H-He i-interrogated m-me. H-He forced m-me to r-relive w-what happened. H-He called m-me a t-traitor. I a-am a-a traitor."

"Open up Hinata." Ino told her.

Hinata unlocked the door and Ino walked to her and hugged her, "It's okay Hinata, you aren't a traitor."

Hinata shook her head, her hood coming off and Ino saw the seal. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. She pulled her hood back up as Ino stared at her, "Hinata, that's the same seal Neji has, the caged bird seal."

Hinata didn't say anything, but looked down at the floor in shame. Ino continued, "Hinata, you were sealed? But they only do that for branch family members. How could they do that to you?"

Hinata still didn't say anything. So Ino went on, "That's why you are wearing the hood, oh god Hinata, I'm so sorry."

Hinata nodded, her head going up and down, but still not talking.

Ino hugged the poor girl, "It's okay, Hinata, I'm here for you if you need anything."

Hinata nodded, as she brought a tissue up to her eyes, cleaning her face. Her eyes still red, she looked at Ino, "T-thank you I-Ino. P-please don't t-tell N-Naruto about this, h-he worries t-too much a-as it is."

Ino raised an eyebrow but nodded, "If you say so. Give me a second then." Ino started to redo her makeup. Grinning at Hinata when she finished. The two girls walked out of the restroom and back to the group, when they got back Hinata didn't notice the look of relief come across Naruto's face.

"Ah their y'all are, I was getting worried, everything okay?" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled at him, "Of course! Hinata was just helping me redo my makeup! Doesn't it look good?"

Sai looked up and noticed, she did indeed look beautiful, though he didn't know why he thought that.

Hinata looked at Ino with shock, why had the girl lied for her. She had asked her not to tell Naruto but this was going above and beyond what was asked of her. She wasn't sure why Ino was doing this for her, but she really appreciated it.

Naruto on the other hand looked solely at Hinata, she didn't seem okay, and he didn't for one second believe Ino, but he wasn't going to make a scene, and contradict what Ino had said. He would talk to Hinata later.

The group continued talking for a while before people started to head out. Naruto and Hinata were the last to get up and start walking home. Naruto grinned as Hinata seemed kind of happy. He didn't know why, nor did he care. She was the love of his life, his best friend, and he hated when she was sad.

When they got home, Naruto asked what she wanted to do, "I-I don't k-know N-Naruto. W-what do y-you want t-to do?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, you want to take a soak in the hot springs down stairs? You have been working hard after all."

Hinata frowned, "N-no t-thank you N-Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Uh okay, if you say so."

Hinata nodded, "I-I don't h-have a bathing s-suit o-or anything." Hinata lied, really, she didn't want Naruto to see her body, her scarred ugly body. Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded. She knew it was a weak excuse.

"You and Ino seemed to be getting along well." Naruto said trying to end the awkwardness of the moment.

Hinata nodded, "S-she has b-been r-really nice."

Naruto nodded, "What happened in the bathroom?"

Hinata stiffened for a moment, "I-I helped I-Ino with h-her m-makeup."

"Hinata if you were upset and you don't want to tell me I get it I guess. But come on you don't need to lie to me." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded, "Y-yeah I w-was u-upset. I-I don't h-have to t-tell y-you everything d-do I?"

Naruto frowned, "No I guess not. Sorry I asked."

Hinata nodded and replied, "Thank you." She turned and was about to limp upstairs, when Naruto spoke up.

"Hinata, you don't have to go upstairs, you don't have to walk away. Come on Hina, don't go."

Hinata turned and looked at him, "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto…I-I want t-to b-be alone." With that she turned around and walked to her room leaving Naruto down stairs and alone.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the couch. He really shouldn't have said anything. He thought things were getting better between them, but clearly, they weren't. Naruto didn't know what to do anymore, Hinata was so important to him he only wanted her. He missed her so much. He was moping when Kakashi walked down the stairs.

"Naruto, everything okay? You seem a little down." The copy nin asked.

Naruto sighed, "It's Hinata, I'm trying so hard, I am there for her all the time, and she gives me nothing. I just miss her Kakashi, I'm always with her, yet I miss her so much. She told me she wasn't the girl she used to be, well maybe she is right."

Unbeknownst to them Hinata had come back downstairs to apologize to Naruto, but she heard him talking. She stopped and hid, eavesdropping. She had just heard Naruto start talking. When she heard him say that her heart clenched as she heard him. Her chest felt like it was tightening and killing her. She bit her lip and began to cry. She ran back upstairs before she could hear the rest of what he was saying.

"Kakashi, I love her so much, I can't live without her. She is just so lost right now and I don't know what to do." Naruto finished.

Kakashi nodded, "She will come around Naruto she is just having a rough time. It's understandable."

Naruto nodded, "I know, I'm just a little down about it."

Hinata ran back to her room and sat at her vanity. She was sobbing, Naruto didn't think she could be the girl he loved. He didn't love her anymore. She didn't know why she cared so much. She couldn't be with him anyways, so why did it hurt so much that he didn't love her. She knew she wasn't that girl, yet she hoped he would still love her. Clearly, he didn't though, Naruto was stuck on the old her. The girl that could never be again. Hinata was so hurt, she didn't know what to do. She just wanted the pain to go away. She got upset and threw her brush into the mirror. It shattered and she immediately regretted it. She cursed sadly, why did she always mess up. Hinata tried to clean the glass but she cut her finger. It stung, as blood dripped from it. She noticed the stinging while brief it made the pain in her heart stop for a moment.

Hinata cleaned the rest of the glass up, before realizing the pain in her heart came back. Hinata grabbed one of her kunai, she pulled her sleeve up and rested the kunai on her wrist. She thought to herself irrationally.

" _If I cut myself, the pain will go away. I need this pain to go away, I need all the pain to stop for now. I know I shouldn't but I have too."_ With that Hinata slid the blade across her skin.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Author's notes: Well pretty sure I will catch some hell for this chapter. But I think it is pretty realistic. Also, another cliff hanger.


	73. Chapter 73

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 73

Special thanks too: Luisdox, nightwind83, sasmith, Spicey Wifey, DragoFae24, and Danny vs A Month for their reviews.

…

Hinata slid the blade across her wrist as she gritted her teeth in pain, the physical pain however was better than the pain she felt in her heart. Blood trickled out of the new wound. Naruto didn't love her, he loved who she once was, but he had lost hope in her. She wanted him to want her, but she didn't want to be selfish. She had been so selfish so far keeping Naruto close. Finally, he was realizing he deserved better than her, he was going to move on and it killed her inside. She should be happy for him, though right? She loved him so much but it was all for nothing now. He didn't love her, he never would love her. She clutched her wrist, wanting to stop the bleeding, she hadn't cut very deep, she didn't want to bleed all over the place.

Hinata wrapped a towel around her wrist stopping the bleeding, she wasn't sure what she should do from here. She wanted to talk to someone but there wasn't anyone. She couldn't tell Naruto, he would be so disappointed in her. Not that she thought that he would care. Hinata laid down in her bed and continued to cry, crying herself to sleep.

Hinata woke up the next morning to a knock on her door, "Hina, you went to bed early last night, is everything okay?"

Hinata's eyes widened in panic, she still had a bloody towel around her wrist, she couldn't let Naruto see this, "N-Naruto, I-I'm fine I-I j-just got u-undressed t-to shower. I-I will c-come d-down l-later." She then took off her shirt and walked towards the shower.

"Hina, are you sure everything is okay? You got really upset with me last night, and I'm not sure why."

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto, c-can w-we talk a-about it l-later? I-I'm n-not dressed." Hinata stuttered back, she would have to figure out what to say in the shower. She turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up, examining the new scar on her arm. She bit her lip, she was going to have to hide it, not that she didn't already wear a jacket. She sighed and stepped into the shower allowing the dried blood to be washed down the drain.

She had no idea what to do at this point, the mirror was broken, she would have to tell Naruto about it, it was his house after all, he was nice enough to let her stay here and she broke this mirror. She would just have to tell him she was upset and broke the mirror.

Hinata stepped out of the shower and walked out into her room with a towel around her torso, she sighed as she pulled on some pants, and a tee shirt and her jacket. She thought back to last night and tears formed in her eyes as she thought about everything. It must have taken her a while because Naruto knocked on the door again.

"Hina, it's been forty-five minutes, I'm really worried about you, are you sure everything is okay?" Naruto asked through the door.

Hinata 's eyes widened, a little shocked. It had been that long? She walked to the door and opened it seeing Naruto standing there clearly worried. "Hina! Good morning, you look beautiful today."

Hinata smiled gently at him, the smile never did reach her eyes though. "T-thank you." She didn't ever look into his eyes though, she couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

Naruto looked at her weirdly, "I made cinnamon buns for breakfast. I know you are mad at me, after last night, so I am trying to make it up to you. I'm sorry for pressing things."

Hinata looked at him again, "I-It's okay N-Naruto, I-I was just t-tired l-last night."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go, "Okay then, so you want to do some more training today?"

Hinata nodded, but didn't say anything to the blonde ninja. She just walked down stairs to the kitchen, where the two of them ate when it was just them. Naruto sighed, following her, he didn't know what else to do. Something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him what. She had a new sadness in her eyes that he couldn't place.

They sat down to breakfast and ate the cinnamon buns, Naruto tried to make conversation but to no avail, Hinata just didn't seem to want to talk to him. He stood and picked up their plates when they had finished, he washed them and put them away before turning to her, "Hinata, let's go." He said rather sternly.

Hinata looked at him surprised, "G-go where?"

"To train. You said you wanted to train, we are going downstairs to the hot springs. You will be working on your water walking today. It is the best way for you to get better at chakra control." Naruto said once again sternly.

Hinata stood and nodded, following him, "A-are y-you mad?" She asked him quietly. Scared of the answer.

Naruto shook his head, "No. Let's just get you training. You need to get your control down to good again before your leg heals, that way we can get you instated as a genin and we can start real training."

Hinata nodded, slightly taken aback by the commanding tone he took at the moment, he was usually much gentler with her, tone wise. She followed him to the basement.

"Activate your Byakugan and watch my chakra flow so you remember how to do this." Naruto told her again, using his commanding tone once again.

Hinata nodded and went through the hand seal necessary for her to use her eyes to their proper potential. "Byakugan" Hinata said, activating her bloodline. She could instantly see Naruto's chakra network, he nodded and stepped onto the water, pumping chakra into his feet so he stayed above the water standing on top of it.

Hinata noticed how much chakra he was pumping in and nodded, she began to pump chakra into her own feet matching the amount Naruto was using. It took her a moment to find the right amount, but she eventually got it and stepped onto the water shakily at first, then stood straight grinning as she got it down quickly.

Naruto nodded, "Good work, now I am going to cause waves in the water so that you will have to channel different amounts of chakra to stay above the water. Understand?"

"Y-yes, I u-understand." Hinata responded looking into his eyes for the first time that day, she saw sadness.

"S-sorry Naruto, but w-why a-are you so s-sad?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "Its nothing Hina, don't worry about it."

Hinata frowned "O-okay Naruto." She was not convinced though, she could see how unhappy he was, his eyes said everything.

Naruto knelt down and slapped the water, the ripples in the water sped towards Hinata she prepared herself, she sank slightly before sending more chakra into her feet, watching Naruto's feet the ripples passed him. Hinata grinned as she wobbled but got it down, Naruto clapped for her and she blushed slightly, focusing on the water as he continued to send different sized waves towards her.

After a few hours of this, she no longer had to watch Naruto as she had this down, Naruto nodded at her, "Good work today Hinata. We are done for the day you got this down."

Hinata nodded and grinned, kind of excited she had gotten it all down so quick, "T-thank you N-Naruto."

Naruto nodded and walked off the water, drying his hand off on his pants, "You are dismissed to do whatever you want."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "N-Naruto, y-you don't w-want to t-train more?"

Naruto shook his head, "We are done for the day. You did well."

Now Hinata was truly shocked, "N-Naruto s-surely there i-is more t-training w-we could do."

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, it's fine you did well. Now I have some things to take care of, please feel free to use the training facilities and the hot spring if you want. Please do not leave the house without me though."

"C-can I-I come with y-you and h-help you t-take care of y-your stuff?" Hinata asked him, her excitement from earlier gone completely now. Naruto was being really weird.

"Hinata you don't need to, I can handle it." Naruto told her.

"B-but Naruto, w-what are y-you doing?" Hinata dug for more info.

"Why are you suddenly talkative?" Naruto responded.

Hinata was again taken aback, "N-Naruto what's w-wrong?"

Naruto finally looked back at her, "You tell me. What is going on with you. First this morning you won't speak to me, now I am giving you your privacy that you wanted so much."

Hinata had tears in her eyes now, "N-Naruto…I-I d-don't know what y-you mean."

Naruto gave her a look, "Why are you crying then?"

"P-please Naruto, c-can we d-do something t-together? C-can we t-train more or d-do something?" Hinata pleaded with him. He really had lost his love for her she thought.

"Why?" Naruto asked simply.

Hinata bit her lip, "B-because I-I don't w-want to b-be a-alone." Tears had begun to spill out of her eyes.

Naruto thought a moment, "Fine, you want to train more, activate your Byakugan again."

Hinata nodded and did as he said, as she followed him into the garden. "N-now what?"

Naruto nodded, getting his commanding tone again, "Watch me," he channeled chakra into a kunai, just into the very tip, extending it about a centimeter, he then turned to the tree and carved a symbol into it using the chakra.

He tossed her the kunai and told her, "Carve the same symbol, too big and I will know as you will have cut too deep into the tree and passed the bark. Too little and you won't do anything to the tree."

Hinata nodded and got to work doing the exercise, it took her a while to get the chakra channeled into the kunai, finally she tried to carve the symbol, but it took a lot of focus to get the right amount of chakra through the blade. Finally, after about an hour she had it down. Naruto clapped for her, she turned away from him frowning, she had expected a hug in congratulations.

"You want another exercise or no?" Naruto asked her.

She nodded, "Y-yes p-please."

Naruto nodded and thought, "Create a clone, have it channel chakra to a finger, then you work on doing the same amount of chakra to the same spot as well."

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes Naruto."

Naruto nodded and watched, impressed as she did it once again, perfectly. "Hinata seems like you are getting your chakra control back, good work."

Hinata nodded, she was released the clone and grimaced slightly as her head hurt. "Don't worry, that's normal receiving the memories of your clone. Now create another one and both of you do tree walking for another hour. Then we will be done." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded, "O-okay N-Naruto."

Naruto nodded and watched as she and her clone went up and down the tree walking with chakra coming out of her feet. The hour was up and Hinata dropped down to the ground kind of tired from all of the physical exertion she had put in.

"Good work Hinata." Naruto told her again, giving her a slight smile again.

Hinata nodded her thanks, "N-now will y-you t-tell me w-whats wrong?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "Hinata just drop it."

Hinata's eyes teared up, but she nodded, "C-can w-we go g-get an early d-dinner since w-we s-skipped lunch?"

Naruto nodded and Hinata grinned at him, "T-thank you."

Naruto nodded, "You're welcome."

The two of them grabbed dinner but it was still awkward between them, Hinata was getting really worried, she couldn't figure out exactly what she had done to make Naruto so upset with her. "N-Naruto p-please t-tell me w-whats w-wrong." She was getting really worried now.

"What do you want from me Hinata?" Naruto growled back to her.

"I-I…w-what do you m-mean?" The pale girl asked as she grew even paler.

"Exactly what I said, "At first you want nothing to do with me, then you want everything to do with me. I'm confused." Naruto snapped at her.

Hinata was still stunned, "N-Naruto, I-I don't k-know."

"Well Hinata I know what I want, all I want is you." Naruto told her.

Hinata started to cry, "T-that's not what you told K-Kakashi l-last night. Y-you want t-t-the o-old m-me back. Y-you don't love m-me, you love w-who I u-used to be. I-I am not h-her a-anymore!"

Naruto was shocked and said nothing for a moment, "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"E-Enough to k-know that y-you don't l-love m-me a-anymore." Hinata bit back bitterly.

"Hina, that was a longer conversation than what you heard." Naruto responded.

"I-I heard e-enough." Hinata replied to him, before running up the stairs and slamming her door and laying on her bed crying.

Naruto walked up to the room knocking on the door, "Hina please come out and talk to me. I'm sorry I was a jerk."

Hinata didn't say anything so Naruto walked in, seeing her cuddled on the bed he sighed and walked over to her sitting on her bed, "Hinata I'm sorry, I love you." Hinata didn't say a word however, instead she crawled towards him and sat on his lap, crying into his shoulder.

"W-why is e-everything s-so hard r-right now?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know Hinata, but I am here for you, I'm sorry for today, just after breakfast I got really upset. I should have kept a level head, I just worry about you."

Hinata nodded, but Naruto continued, "I love you Hina, I really do. I was a jerk, do you forgive me?"

Hinata didn't say or do anything, she was silent.

Naruto took that as a no, "Okay, I'm sorry for everything

, I will leave you alone then."

Hinata's eyes widened in fear, she replied to him very quietly, "P-please d-don't l-leave. I-I n-need you."

Naruto smiled at her, "I'm not going anywhere then" He told her, before she cuddled into him, embracing everything about him. It took her about 30 minutes to be asleep again, as Naruto played with her hair, comforting her.

"I love you Hinata" Naruto told her quietly as she slept in his arms. He slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep as well, cuddled up with the love of his life.

…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	74. Chapter 74

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 74

Author's notes, "Special thanks to: Angel Hatake, SpiceyWifey, Danny vs A Month, sasmith, nightwind83, Naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, and DragoFae24 for their reviews.

Big thanks to Danny vs A Month, I got this idea from his story My Story, it is an awesome story. Also he started another story it is an Au OC Avengers story that is really good so far, check it out if you like the Avengers or superheroes in general.

The next couple days were tense between Naruto and Hinata. The two just couldn't get on the same page about anything. They argued, and fought here and there. Of course, Hinata played the good student and when they were training she did what she was told. Outside of training though Hinata was argumentative. Naruto was getting overly frustrated, and both of them refused to talk about it. Hinata, unable to do much other than chakra control, spent her time in the garden, thinking about things. Naruto on the other hand spent his free time training. Sometimes Hinata would watch, she was impressed what he could do. Meals had been awkward for both of them. Naruto tried to create conversation for a while but Hinata was just in a bad place. Naruto had since stopped trying, he was confused and didn't know what to do.

Naruto was doing physical exercise at the moment, while his clones were working on a multitude of things. Including finding a way to get the caged bird seal off of Hinata. So far, he had come up with nothing. He was unable to find a key and was unable to figure out a way to get it off of her.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a knock of the door. He sighed and flashed down to the front door, opening it and seeing an ANBU standing there, "Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the Hokage at once."

Naruto nodded and created a clone to tell Hinata, before flashing directly into Tsunade's office. "Tsunade you wanted to see me?"

Tsunade nodded, "I need you to go on a mission."

Naruto sighed, "Tsunade, now is not the greatest time. Hinata needs me right now."

"Yes. So does your village, and your other comrades. I am sending you, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sai." Tsunade told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That's one hell of a powerhouse team, what are we fighting an army?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Two Akatsuki members were recently seen near the edge of the border between here and The Hidden Waterfall Village, the leader of the village Shibuki has requested our assistance. We assume they are trying to capture the jinchuuriki there. Save her, and bring her back here. Take out the Akatsuki agents if you can."

Naruto nodded, "What about Hinata?"

Tsunade looked at him, "What about her? She is a big girl Nauto she will be fine alone for a few days. I will train her myself some in chakra control as well as get her brace off."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Naruto replied before vanishing from the room.

Naruto flashed next to Hinata in the garden, "Hinata, I have to go on a mission with Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sai. We will be gone for a while. Will you be alright here?"

Hinata looked sad at that, "Y-Yes N—Naruto, I-I will b-be fine.

Naruto nodded, "Please don't leave the house without anyone with you. If the Hyuga attack and no one is there you won't be able to stop them."

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes Naruto."

Naruto nodded and turned to leave, when Hinata hugged him from behind. He turned in the hug and hugged her back, "I'll miss you Hina."

Hinata blushed, that was the first time in a couple days he had called her Hina. She loved the nickname he had given her but since things had gotten rocky he hadn't called her it. Hinata held him tight for a moment before letting him go.

Naruto turned again and started walking away, "Hina, I love you." With that being said Naruto raised his hand in a hand seal and flashed away to the front gate. Hinata just stood there and looked at the spot. She sighed before turning back to the garden, sure things hadn't been great between them the last few days, but she was still going to miss the blond ninja.

Naruto flashed to the gate to find Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sai already waiting for him. "You guys ready?"

They all nodded and Sai took out a paint brush and scroll, he painted four large birds and they came to life around the group. The all hopped on and took took to the air. Naruto sighed thinking as they flew over the area heading towards the Hidden Waterfall village. It wouldn't take long at the breakneck speeds they were flying. Naruto looked over to Kakashi and guided his bird closer to the man, that was like a father to him.

"Naruto, what's up?" The copy ninja asked the boy.

Naruto sighed, "It's Hinata, things have been really rocky with her lately. I'm not sure what to do anymore. She has been acting odd lately. Ever since we got in that fight."

Kakashi nodded, "Not sure what to tell you there Naruto, you need to talk to her."

Naruto nodded, "She won't tell me what's wrong, the only time we get along lately is training. She listens to me and is a great student."

Kakashi nodded, "Maybe she just needs some space, I'm not sure, no guy really understands women."

Naruto nodded, "Oh hey so to update you on me unsealing Anko, there will be some difficulties, but we can get it done. I know how now, but we are going to have to fight Orochimaru. He will spawn out of the seal. You, Jiraiya and myself should be able to handle him, though right?"

Kakashi looked at him surprised, "That's great news Naruto, I can't believe you figured everything out so quick."

Naruto nodded, "Well there is one problem that I have to figure out first but I will get it taken care of."

The two continued their conversation for another couple hours, before an explosion from below interrupted them. Kurama started going nuts all of a sudden, " **Naruto! Chomei is down there in trouble!"**

"Kakashi, that is where the jinchuriki is. We have to get down there. Naruto took out a tri pronged kunai and threw it as hard as he could at the spot he could see two ninja attacking another.

The kunai didn't strike true, it was deflected by a scythe, but Naruto knew that was going to happen, he flashed down to the kunai, catching it and blocking the downward slice that the man had made towards the girl ninja. Naruto pushed him up, before jumping back to the girl, grabbing her and jumping back away from the fire jutsu heading his way.

The girl had green hair and orange eyes, she wore a white top that covered her breasts, as well as a white skirt, both had fish net under them.

"Be careful, these guys are after Chomei. Why are you not in your village?"

The girl sighed a sigh of relief, "Whew glad you showed up! Chomei says to tell Kurama hello by the way."

Naruto nodded but before he could say anything else, the rest of his team landed in between Naruto and the two Akatsuki members. "It's Hidan, and Kakuzu." Kakashi said as he landed, not turning away from them, "Naruto, you and Shikamaru take Kakuzu. Myself and Sai will take Hidan, be careful both of these guys are immortal."

Naruto nodded and released his weight seals, he would need everything he had for this fight. That's when the girl spoke up, "Hey, my name is Fu, who should I fight?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Neither, go to your village immediately."

Fu frowned and started to argue, but Kakashi stopped her, "Do it now, we can't be worried about protecting you, you don't know how we work, you will hurt our teamwork."

"I can't go back there, the elders kicked me out, to save their own skins. If I go back, they will just give me up to the Akatsuki." Fu told them.

Kakashi nodded, "Head towards the leaf village then."

Fu nodded before taking off, the two Akatsuki members glared at them, "That was a fucking stupid mistake asshole." Hidan told kakashi."

Naruto was about to sprint forward towards Kakuzu, when he felt something that terrified him, Hinata's seal had been activated, someone was using the caged bird seal on her.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	75. Chapter 75

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 75

Author's Notes: Special thanks to: XxDeath01xX, Eddie shadow, NaruhinaRyu Naruhinalover20, luisdox, fanficflash, nightwind83, Narhina, Rose Tiger, sasmith, Angel Hatake, DragoFae24, and Danny vs A Month, for their reviews, kind words, and support. I apologize for the wait for this chapter especially after making y'all wait, but I took a quick break from fanfiction to get some stuff done that needed to be done, hopefully this chapter and its length make up for that.

Check out Danny vs A Month's new story Two of A Kind, if you are any kind of Marvel fan you will enjoy it, it is an OC Avengers story that is spectacular, the first few chapters immerse you into the story and the character making you feel like he really is a part of the team, while still being action and fun, it read to me like the start of an RPG game, where you get immersed into the universe with the new character that you are following.

Also, check out Angel Hatake's Story Angelic Strife, I have only been able to read a little bit of it thus far, as I took a break from Fanfiction for a couple days but it is an OC story where Kakashi has a daughter, it has been interesting thus far, if you have time check it out.

If you have a story you want to me to read and converse about it and give a shout out please pm me, I would love to read it when I get the time, I am always looking for something new to read.

Enjoy the chapter and please **Read and Review**

…

Naruto was about to sprint forward towards Kakuzu, when he felt something that terrified him, Hinata's seal had been activated, someone was using the caged bird seal on her.

Naruto's pause was enough for Kakuzu to act on, his fist extended pounding into Naruto's face, Naruto shot through a tree before tumbling to the ground. Shikamaru was in front of him blocking the next punch Kakuzu threw, sweeping it aside with his staff.

"Naruto what the fuck was that? We are facing two S class criminals get your head out of your ass, I can't beat this guy alone." Shikamaru asked his best friend.

Naruto got up shaking his head, "Hinata is being attacked, I put a seal on her to warn me if someone activated her caged bird seal. She is defenseless against it. It's still being used on her."

Shikamaru shook his head, "You can't do anything about it. We need you here."

Naruto shook his head, "Like hell, you and I can handle this, but I have to save her, I have to do something about it. I can't leave her to die. I will send a clone with enough chakra to make it home, I dropped Flying Thundergod Seal kunai every three quarters of a mile as soon as we left, just in case something happens. Cover me."

Shikamaru sighed and sprinted towards Kakuzu, spinning his staff and extended it towards Kakuzu. Naruto jumped back and went through his signature hand seals, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " A clone appeared out of thin air and flashed to the kunai closest to them flashing towards The Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto dropped to a knee breathing heavily, it took up a lot of chakra to send that clone, Naruto wasn't sure when the last time he had been this low on chakra. He slowly stood and looked at Kakuzu, as the man smacked Shikamaru away, Naruto cursed and flashed in front of Shikamaru, blocking the man's next attack before jumping forward and throwing his own punch. Kakuzu caught his hand and crushed it, "You will be coming with us." With that he extended his arm and raised Naruto over his head and slammed Naruto into the ground, before raising him back up and repeating. Kakuzu slammed Naruto into the ground again before leaving him there and extending both his arms and holding his hands together in a hammer fist and slammed down towards Naruto. Naruto raised his hands and tried to block the hammer. He was crushed into the ground. Naruto yelled out in pain as he felt himself be crushed.

Kakuzu brought his hands up to do it again but Shikamaru batted the hands away before spinning his staff and jumping at Kakuzu. Kakuzu grabbed the staff and ripped it away from him. A mask rose out of his back and a bolt of lightning shot out of it, " **Lightning style: False Darkness!"** Kakuzu shouted, the lighting taking the shape of a spear and tearing after Shikamaru. Shikamaru cursed he wasn't in place to dodge it. He was about to take the attack at full force, when Naruto flashed next to him, grabbing him and flashing to his staff, which Kakuzu had thrown away.

Naruto was breathing hard, blood was running out of his mouth, as he clutched his chest in pain. "Shikamaru…what's the…plan?"

Shikamaru squinted in focus as he stared at Kakuzu, "Naruto first get your head out of your ass. I know you are worried about Hinata, but you have friends here too man. We need your head in the game."

"I'm trying to get it under control!" Naruto growled back, "Just fucking tell me the plan."

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto we don't know everything he can do, we don't know anything about the masks what exactly do you want me to make a plan out of."

"The masks are from a technique called Earth Grudge Fear. It basically turned his body into a bunch of threads that hold him together. The masks are different hearts and can each do different type of jutsu, he is one of the few people in the world that can use all five elements. Know enough now?" Naruto growled back.

Shikamaru sighed, "It'll do, think you can hold him off me for a few minutes and give me time to think?"

Naruto nodded, "I'll do my best." He charged in towards Kakuzu, and met him head on throwing a fist at him.

…

Kakashi and Sai ran at Hidan, Kakashi rushing in and fighting like he did in his ANBU days knowing that's how Sai would fight, as he only ever knew ANBU tactics. Sai slashed first with his tanto as Hidan blocked it and twirled his scythe and swung at Sai. Kakashi jumped in and blocked it for Sai as the boy grinned and plunged his tanto into Hidan's stomach. He twisted it and ripped it out as Hidan staggered backwards. Hidan grinned turning, and firing the scythe back at Sai again.

Sai's eyes opened wide as he realized he couldn't do anything from this position to dodge or block. His last blow should have killed the man, but instead he was swinging a killing blow at Sai. Kakashi once again jumped in and blocked it with a kunai, stopping the scythe and turning and kicking Hidan away before standing in front of Sai with his Sharingan active and blaring at the man.

"Sai, this man is immortal supposedly, stabbing him isn't going to work. Stand back and cover me, I will handle him." Kakashi told him.

Sai nodded and jumped back pulling out his scroll and paint brush as he started drawing lions to attack Hidan. Kakashi charged at Hidan, being very wary of the scythe, something was off about the man's style. He had fought scythes before, but this guy was only aiming for scratches. A scythe user this advanced would be going for cleaving blows to cut him in half, but this man wasn't trying for it, he was only trying for glancing blows. Kakashi dodged the next swing and plunged a kunai into the man. He just laughed and swung again at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped back and asked the man, "So what is your gimmick, it has to have something to do with getting my blood right? That's why you are only going for glancing blows right?"

Hidan laughed, "Pretty fucking observant, aren't you?"

Kakashi nodded, "You could say that I suppose."

"Well since you fucking know something already, I might as well tell you the whole fucking thing. I'm a fucking follower of Jashin, he gave me immortality and I give him fucking glorious sacrifices. I need your fucking blood to do my ritual. So, get fucking ready, because I will fucking sacrifice you to Lord Jashin." Hidan told him.

Kakashi sighed, "Sounds about right. Well you will have a harder time than you might think." With that Hidan charged at him, swinging with a new fury at Kakashi.

…

Naruto's clone flashed back towards the village using the trail of kunai. Naruto had given most of his chakra to Naruto's clone, so the clone could make it. Along the way, he spotted Fu, he jumped down to her, grabbing her and continuing to flash away, not stopping to explain anything, as he was short on time. Finally, he got to the gate and flashed to the Hokage tower dropping Fu off and flashing to another spot in the village, closer to Hinata, He then flashed to Hinata.

Hinata was on the ground in an immense amount of pain, trying to hold her head and keep the pain out. It had been going on for over 15 minutes and she couldn't stand it. She was on fire. Hinata was convulsing on the ground as she shrieked in pain. Naruto flashed out of nowhere and this is what he saw. He was enraged, he saw the group of men in cloaks holding the seal up, they were hurting her on purpose. Naruto disappeared before reappearing he had surprised them, he plunged a kunai through the first man's head, before flashing back to Hinata grabbing her and taking off in a sprint. He couldn't risk fighting a group of Hyuga as a clone. If he took even one hit he was gone, he was running out of chakra and Hinata's safety was the most important thing to him at the moment.

He ran towards his house, the Hyugas were following him, he had to get Hinata to the safety, they wouldn't be able to pass the seals on his house. There was a barrier around it, they wouldn't be able to get through, but he had to reach it first. The Hyuga were gaining on him, he was too tired from flashing all the way here from the village. Naruto wanted to flash, but he didn't have enough chakra, he cursed as he looked back, they were way too close. He turned back to trip, he fell and turned making sure that he hit the ground, not Hinata. He looked up to see the Hyuga's right on top of them.

…

Naruto cursed as he flew back again, his head was not in this. He wasn't focusing and Kakuzu was destroying him. If it wasn't for Shikamaru backing him up, he would have been dead for sure. Naruto laid on the ground for a second, breathing hard. Shikamaru jumped in front of him and grabbed Kakuzu's arm, he turned and threw the man into the air. He followed it up by jumping up and firing a kick into the man's gut, then flipped over him and brought down his fists in a hammer and pummeled Kakuzu to the ground, before landing and sending his shadows at the man.

Kakuzu jumped back and he dodged the shadow spike that Shikamaru sent his way, before another mask came out of his back and shot a fireball at Naruto, " **Fire Style: Searing Migraine!** "

Naruto raised his arms to block too tired to do anything else, not enough chakra to fire off a counter jutsu. Shikamaru however jumped in front running through hand seals, " **Earth Style: Mud Wall!"**

A mud wall rose up from the ground and the fireball slammed into it, and blew up from there, but Shikamaru grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the way and set him on his feet. Naruto thanked him, and summoned Kitsune to his hand, and charged, slashing at Kakuzu, the man dodged and grabbed Naruto, swinging him around, and into a tree, Naruto felt his ribs crack as Kakuzu brought him back and into his knee. Naruto coughed up blood, but summoned the White chakra sabre to his left hand sticking it into the man, but just missing his hearts. Naruto sliced through his torso, and his arm, making Kakuzu drop him. Naruto landed on his feet and jumped back, holding his ribs, and coughing up blood, he dropped to his knees, he had taken a beating in this fight, he was fighting like an idiot, he needed to get his head in the game, but he was too focused on Hinata at the moment. His clone still had not done anything to let him know she was okay.

Shikamaru jumped next to him, breathing hard as well, he had a gash in his side, and had taken a beating as well, not as bad as Naruto. "Naruto, anything left in the tank?"

Naruto nodded, "I have a couple more tricks in the tank, got a plan?"

Shikamaru sighed, "It's not great but it's a plan."

Naruto nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

…

Kakashi had landed another kill move on Hidan for him to shake off the kunai through his head, the hole closing as soon as Kakashi had made it. Hidan sprinted at him, and Kakashi ducked the scythe and dropped into a leg sweep dropping Hidan onto the ground as an ink lion jumped on top of him and Kakashi jumped into the air going through hand seals, " **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** A fireball shot down onto Hidan and the lion, ink splattered onto the ground.

"FUCK YOU! That one kinda hurt!" Hidan yelled before getting up, his hair fried a little, his cloak now gone. He was bare chested, and threw his scythe at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked under it and ran forward jumping over the stab from Hidan's spear, and grabbing his head, he drove the man's head into the ground, he charged lighting chakra into his hand and Hidan's head exploded, blood and brain matter rained everywhere as Kakashi jumped away from the scythe as Hidan pulled it back and swung at him, it was a wild swing with no head to see with. His head regrowing as he swung the scythe around.

"Alright fucker, that one really hurt now I am starting to get pissed off." Hidan yelled as he turned around towards Kakashi.

Kakashi cursed, "Well you are quite the persistent one, aren't you?"

Hidan looked at him angry, "You don't know who exactly you are fucking with do you?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I know who I'm messing with, but it doesn't matter, you can't land a hit on me. I'm not tiring out any time soon, but you are starting to get somewhat low on chakra."

Hidan glared at him, "Maybe I'm just not targeting the right person." With that Hidan turned and sped towards Sai.

…

Naruto's clone found a new vigor as a Hyuga held up the seal to activate Hinata's caged bird seal, Hinata screamed in agony as the pain came back, her eyes flared open as tears rolled down her cheeks. "P-please m-make it s-stop, she sobbed as her head lit on fire, the blood in her veins starting to boil.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he found new energy, he rolled over, leaving Hinata on the ground turning over and firing a kunai at the man, it was blocked by another and Naruto stood, he had no chakra and he was staring at a group of 15 Hyuga, all main house, and highly trained, they stood in front of him in fighting stances. Naruto didn't have a chance in a fight against all of them as a clone. He squinted at them as they started to surround him, he looked at them and was scared for a moment, he and Hinata were in trouble, she was still screaming in agony, writhing around on the ground.

Naruto was starting to get furious, he tried to shut out the screams and focus. Naruto was about to sprint forward and kill the man, when a girl with two buns, wearing a pink tank top and ninja pants, with multiple scrolls, she had kunai in her hand and she tossed them extremely fast and accurate at the men, they blocked them, only for a ninja in green spandex and a bowl cut jumped in and started spinning through the men as the girl started hitting them with pinpoint kunai throws.

Naruto opened his eyes an opening, he shot forward with a burst of energy, too fast for the Hyuga still holding up the seal causing Hinata so much pain, he drove his hidden blades into the man's head and throat. The man dropped immediately, as the two ninja that came to his rescue looked on in terror, the last 14 Hyuga's realized they couldn't fight these three and took of sprinting away.

Naruto turned to them, "You are Rock Lee and Tenten right?"

The two looked at him, weapons still drawn, before Tenten spoke up, "You just killed a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village. What the fuck was that?"

Naruto looked at them, "That makes two today, they were fucking torturing Hinata, she did nothing to any of them, this is the second time, I am a clone, I'm not fighting you two, the real me is on a mission right now. You are teammates with Neji Hyuga right?"

The two still had their guards up, but they nodded.

"Ask Neji what the caged bird seal does, you will understand more, I need you guys to do me a favor though, please go get Neji and tell him to bring Hiashi to the Namikaze Estate. Do it for Hinata not me, if you want to press charges bring it up with the Hokage, please just do it fast, I don't have much time." Naruto pleaded with them.

Rock Lee nodded, "I will do it for Neji, you and I will have a serious talk later. This is not a way to flame our youth. Kill another civilian in front of me, and we will be fighting."

Naruto nodded, "Fair enough, please go fast."

Rock Lee disappeared from view and Tenten looked at him, "I am coming with you, I will be reporting you to the Hokage as soon as we get her safe."

Naruto nodded, "Go ahead, granny Tsunade knows how I operate." He turned and picked Hinata up.

Hinata's head hurt so much, she was still conscious, but couldn't think anything. She groaned in pain as Naruto kissed her forehead and she relaxed slightly. Naruto and Tenten walked to Naruto's house, they entered and Naruto walked Hinata over to the couch, setting her down, gently and biting his lip, he was still furious. He turned to Tenten.

"Tenten, you are looking at me with contempt in your eyes. You think I am despicable for spilling blood so easily right? Especially a fellow Konoha citizen, right?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Contempt? Well if you know its contempt then you know you did something wrong."

Naruto grinned gently at her, "Tenten, I know the look of contempt pretty well. You don't know this but almost every civilian and a lot of ninja in this village hate me, to this day, for something I can't control. They all looked at me in the same way that you are now. I know it all too well."

"That's how you justify killing two people?" Tenten asked, kind of disgusted.

Naruto sighed, "No, I don't justify it. Killing someone should never be taken lightly, however it can be necessary. If you can you should avoid killing, but I had to make them stop hurting her. She has gone through so much. I am a shadow clone, one solid hit and I'm dead, I killed the first one because it would cause enough confusion that I could try to escape with her. She is my top priority. I killed the other because if I try to take him down without being lethal and I don't one tap and I am gone. I did what I had to do to protect my precious ones. This is the second time this group has attacked her, they are traitors to this village attacking another Konoha civilian without being provoked by anything. They were torturing her."

Tenten shook her head, "That isn't your call to be the judge jury and executioner."

Naruto sighed, "Like I said I did what I had to do, I don't take it lightly, but I had to do it. Judge me if you must but she is my absolute top priority, she has had so much shit happen to her, she is broken, it's my fault I pushed her away and then she was taken and tortured for over two years. I saw her torture every night as a nightmare. I don't know why but every single one of the scars I saw her get in the nightmares, she has all of them. It took me two years to save her, two whole years. I can't let her keep being tortured."

Tenten looked at him and saw the pity in his eyes, "Naruto, I'm sure you did your best."

Naruto looked at her and shook his head, "Tenten it doesn't matter that I did my best it wasn't enough, that's why I killed those men tonight. If I didn't and she was hurt even more, I would have hated myself even more. I had to make sure she was safe."

Tenten was about to say something when the doorbell rang, it was Neji and Hiashi, Naruto let them in and then told them what happened, he begged Neji to stay here with Hinata until he could get back. Neji nodded saying he would and Hiashi sat next to his daughter holding her hand in his.

Naruto thanked them and dissipated, as Hiashi and Neji looked towards Rock Lee and Tenten, "Tenten, Lee thank you for your help." Neji told them.

Lee looked at them a little angry, "Naruto killed two of your clansmen, how are you okay with this?"

"Lee, stop, you don't know the story, Naruto told me some things, he did what he had to." Tenten told him.

Lee looked upset, "It is very unyouthful to kill one's comrades. I am not okay with this."

Neji spoke up next, "Lee, Naruto did what he had to do, I would have done the same."

Lee got angry, "No Neji killing is not okay if it can be avoided, we were there they were no longer a threat."

"Lee, he was torturing Hinata, Naruto had to end him, or risk Hinata. He killed because he had to. There was no other real way." Tenten snapped.

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Lee, understand these men are traitors, Naruto had an order given to him by me to give no mercy to these men should they attack again. This is the second time and it will not be tolerated. He followed an order, do not think less of him, but of me instead."

Lee still wasn't happy about it but nodded, "Fine, I will speak to Naruto myself. Tenten we must go and report this to the Hokage."

Hiashi shook his head, "Lee that is not necessary, I sent a message to the Hokage already, you and Tenten will be compensated for your help, you will be debriefed at noon tomorrow. I will be there myself."

Lee nodded and walked out, still not happy with what happened. Hiashi went back to looking at Hinata, running his hand over her head. His daughter had a pained look on her face, but was unconscious. Hiashi sighed, he hated seeing her like this. Neji sat down as well and frowned, he was supposed to protect her and yet her she was lying in pain again.

Tenten saw him and put her hand on her shoulder, "Neji it isn't your fault you couldn't have known."

Neji just shook it off, "Tenten, let us leave Lord Hiashi alone with his daughter, there is a training room downstairs."

…

Naruto's eyes widened as he got his clones memories, he sighed, and dodged a punch that had been aimed at him. He grabbed it pulling Kukuzu into his elbow then punched him in the stomach. Naruto jumped back and went through hand seals, " **Fire Style: Great Abyssal Flare Jutsu!"**

A purple flame spiraled out of his hand heading for Kakuzu. Kakuzu jumped back and a mask came out from behind his back, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

The two jutsus collided and a wall of steam rose up, Naruto charged through the steam and landed another punch on Naruto his fists wrapped in fire. Naruto pummeled Kakuzu with his flaming fists jutsu. He hit Kakuzu in the stomach, letting the man double over, before he landed an uppercut to his face. Kakuzu stumbled backwards, Naruto jumped into the air landing a flying punch on his face knocking the man into a tree. Shikamaru appeared next to Kakuzu and slammed his staff into Kakuzu before jumping back.

Naruto was breathing hard, as was Shikamaru, the two of them were exhausted, but Naruto seemed to have found a fury in him and was focusing more.

Kakuzu stumbled away from the tree and was a little pissed, his body started to transform, as the masks grew out of him and he all of a sudden looked like a monster, he had 4 mask creatures growing out of his back. They all loaded up and started a jutsu. He combined fire, water, lightning, and wind jutsus and it became a massive beam of destruction, fire and wind combining, with a spiral of water going around it. The center was all lightning, and it shot at Naruto and Shikamaru, Naruto and Shikamaru cursed.

Naruto went into 4 tails mode immediately and hunkered over Shikamaru, and took the entirety of the jutsu, he screamed in pain as it hit and a massive explosion went off. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was lying on the ground in a heap, his body smoking as his body burned. Shikamaru rolled Naruto off of him and looked at his best friend in fear, he immediately pushed a finger to Naruto's neck and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt a slight pulse, it was strained but it was there. Naruto was alive, but barely. He turned and looked at Kakuzu as the man laughed at him, "You two put up a good fight, but it's over now."

…

Kakashi cursed as Hidan went after Sai, the boy was good, but he couldn't take Hidan alone, Kakashi shot after them as Sai blocked the first strike before flipping over the next strike, while drawing a quick tribe of lions to attack him. He landed and pulsed chakra into the paper and a group of lions piled out after Hidan, the man laughed as he swung around with his scythe.

"You think that will fucking stop me bitch?" Hidan laughed out as he danced around the lion's ink spilling everywhere as he did, the scythe making quick work of them, he was then back after Sai again. Kakashi jumped in front of the scythe wielding maniac, and he blocked the strike tripping the man up and then jumped back away from him going through hand seals, " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Kakashi said as a dragon shot from the ground, shooting after Hidan, the Jashinist jumped into the air sliding his scythe through the dragon making it splash away as he landed and rushed Sai again, Sai was being overwhelmed, he couldn't keep this up for long. He blocked another strike from the scythe before dodging the spear he stabbed at him. Sai twisted away before tossing a kunai at the man, Hidan let the kunai hit him to take another swing with his scythe. Sai couldn't dodge it, instead Kakashi jumped in and pulled Sai away. Sai sighed in relief and jumped away from the two pulling out his scroll.

It was no use Hidan overpowered Kakashi and bounced away, Hidan charged Sai and the pale ninja tried to dodge, it was too late however, Hidan scratched his arm and Hidan jumped back licking the blood, he turned black and drew a seal on the ground. He took his spear and stabbed it through his leg. Sai cried out in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his leg. Hidan laughed with glee, he spun the spear and stabbed it through his arm as Sai groaned in pain.

Kakashi cursed and started towards Hidan, "Not another fucking step, if you hit me with anything, it will fucking hurt your teammate with it."

Kakashi squinted at him his sharingan analyzing everything, he cursed as Hidan stabbed himself in the abdomen, Sai cried out again and coughed up blood, Kakashi wasn't sure what to do, but he knew Sai was dead if he didn't do something.

…

Shikamaru was hit back again crying out as his arm broke. He cursed as he slowly stood up over Naruto, his best friend still smoldering. Shikamaru was breathing hard, he summoned his staff back to his hand and spun it weakly, he was looking at his death in the monster Kakuzu, the man just laughed. He fired another jutsu at Shikamaru, the boy spun his staff fearlessly as he expected to block it. The fire ball was upon him and he clenched his teeth.

Out of nowhere a fireball rained down from the sky, as a man jumped down, he was an older man with long white hair, he was powerful, he charged forward with a giant Rasengan. It hit Kakuzu as the man was blurring too fast for Kakuzu to see. Kakuzu cursed, one of his hearts was gone, the man had shattered his water mask.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, why are you here?" Kakuzu asked, clearly pissed.

Jiraiya glared at him, "You are picking on my student, I don't appreciate it."

Kakuzu nodded before jumping back another mask came up from his back and lightning charged in it, " **Lightning style: False Darkness!"** A spear of lightning shot out at Shikamaru, Jiraiya cursed and knew the boy couldn't at this point defend himself, Jiraiya jumped in front of it and with a giant Rasengan blocked the jutsu, an explosion occurred and Jiraiya jumped back, when the smoke cleared he saw Kakuzu retreating.

Kakuzu ran towards his partner, "Hidan, time to go, Jiraiya is here, we aren't fighting a Sannin."

"No fucking way! I'm having fun here." Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu extended his arm, grabbing his partner and pulled him out of the circle he was in, the circle disappearing and Hidan going back to his normal appearance.

Kakashi sighed and went to Sai, he scanned the man and knew it was bad. Sai was in trouble. Jiriaya was next to Naruto in no time, he checked the boy's vitals and found them failing. He cursed, Naruto was in bad shape, Shikamaru knelt next to him, "What happened to Naruto, he should have been able to beat Kakuzu alone."

Shikamaru sighed, "He was worried about Hinata, someone activated her seal, Naruto gave a clone all his chakra, and sent him home using the Flying Thundergod technique. He was distracted the entire fight worried about her."

Jiraiya cursed and looked to Kakashi, "Kakashi how is Sai?"

"Not good Jiraiya, we need to get these boys home immediately." Kakashi told him.

Jiraiya nodded, and took Naruto, who was by far in worse shape, "I will take Naruto home as fast as I can, when I get there I will send a crew of medics to get you. Head towards Konoha."

Jiraiya picked Naruto up and vanished in pure speed as he took off towards the village.

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Author's notes: Well this was a fun chapter to write, hope you all enjoyed the fight, special thanks to Danny vs A Month for helping with the inspiration for this chapter.


	76. Chapter 76

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 76

Italics = thoughts

Author's notes: special thanks to Eddie shadow, Spicey Wifey, NaruHinaRyu, jenuzumaki, Danny vs A Month, NarHina, Naruhinalover20, Angel Hatake, Rose Tiger, nightwind83, XxDeath01Xx, DragoFae24, and sasmith for their reviews!

…

When Hinata woke up later that night, she squinted, her head hurt a lot. Her eyes were strained as she looked around. She thought about what had happened, she had been attacked. Naruto had saved her, she remembered he had been there, he had saved her out of nowhere. He had carried her away, then they had fallen. Then the pain had started again, she didn't remember any details, she had been in too much pain. Her heart dropped when she realized Naruto wasn't here, he had been here right? He had saved her, so why wasn't he here? Had something happened to him? She had passed out, but she had been in his arms when she had, so where was he? He had always been there when she had trouble he was always here.

" _Have I really messed up everything so bad that Naruto has stopped being by my side. I know I have been difficult lately but I didn't think it was this bad. He must really be mad at me, I shouldn't want him to be here. He should be free to be his own person, not attached to me. He told me he loved me, I told him not too, so why do I want him to be here so bad. Why Isn't Naruto here? He told me he would always be here. I guess I messed that up too. I am such a piece of crap. Why do I always mess everything up! I need to go find him, maybe if I thank him for saving me and apologize for everything and everything will go back to okay."_

She got up and stumbled to the door, she stumbled out of it and looked around, "N-Naruto", she called out trying to find him.

"Lady Hinata, your awake, how are you feeling?" Neji asked.

Hinata jumped turning around, "N-Neji what a-are you d-doing h-here?"

Neji was seated in a chair, with its back next to the wall and Hinata's door. "Lady Hinata what do you remember about Naruto?"

Hinata shook her head, "I-I don't k-know I-I went o-out, I-I wanted c-cinnamon b-buns. T-they cornered m-me and pushed m-me into the a-ally. T-they activated m-my s-seal. I-it h-hurt s-so much." Hinata's eyes teared up, as she looked down ashamed of herself. " _I'm trash my own clan hates me, they hate me so much they want me dead. I'm so weak."_

"Yes, do you remember what happened next Lady Hinata?" Neji asked.

Hinata didn't look up from her feet, "Y-you don't h-have to c-call me t-that anymore. I-I'm not t-the heiress a-anymore."

Neji nodded, "If you would prefer that, I will just keep it to Hinata then."

Hinata nodded slightly, "T-thank y-you. I-I think N-Naruto s-saved m-me r-right?"

Neji nodded, "Yes he did."

"W-where i-is h-he?" Hinata asked quietly.

Neji raised an eyebrow, and was about to speak when Hinata interrupted him, "N-Naruto d-didn't want to b-be here? W-what did I do w-wrong?"

"Hinata, I don't know what is going on between you and Naruto, but he was on his mission when the seal he placed over your caged bird seal," Hinata grimaced when Neji mentioned her seal, "Activated, he sent a clone home using the flying thunder god seals he dropped along the way there. The clone got home and saved you, he ran into Tenten, and Lee they came and got me. As soon as Lord Hiashi and myself got here Naruto explained what happened and dispersed himself. He had to let himself know that you were safe and in good hands. Hiashi left earlier and asked me to watch over you."

Hinata nodded, "I-Is Naruto o-okay? I-is he b-back y-yet?"

Neji sighed, "Hinata, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Naruto was brought into the village last night by Jiraiya, he was in critical condition when they got here, I'm not sure what happened."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Naruto is in the hospital? We have to go!"

She started to run down the stairs, but Neji stopped her, grabbing her arm, "Hinata, slow down. We can't go there right now."

Hinata shook her head, "We have to! He is always there for me! I have to be there! He saved me."

Neji sighed, "Hinata, please calm down. The hospital is closed to visitors right now. They won't let us in."

Hinata shook her head, "I will sneak in if I have to!"

Neji raised an eye at her as she pulled away from him and took off, "Fine, but wait for me, you running off alone is what got hurt earlier!" He ran after her.

When they got to the hospital they ran in and asked for Naruto's room. The woman working the front desk told them she wasn't sure where Naruto was, but that visiting hours were over.

"Please I have to see him!" Hinata insisted.

The woman nodded, "Let me make a call please."

Hinata nodded and her and Neji sat down.

Hinata looked at Neji and saw his byakugan activated. "Hinata, I can't find Naruto in the hospital, there is a room that is sealed off from chakra. It may be where he is right now."

Hinata nodded and the two stood up and made their way towards the stairs, when the finished climbing up the stairs they went to the room. When they got there, they were shocked to see two ANBU guarding the door.

Neji stepped up and asked, "What is the meaning of this? Is Naruto Uzumaki in there?"

The ANBU didn't say anything, and Neji repeated himself.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki in there?"

"He is, he isn't allowed visitors." One of them stated.

"Under whose orders?" Neji demanded.

"The Hokage."

"What is his condition?" Neji asked again.

"He is stable, but unconscious last time I checked."

"Why isn't he allowed visitors?" Neji asked.

"Because he has been placed under arrest."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Another evil cliffhanger!


	77. Chapter 77

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 77

Author's notes: Hopefully this chapter will clear some stuff up for all of my readers, special thanks to: Eddie shadow, Naruhinalover20, Danny vs A Month, SpiceyWifey, thor94, nighwind83, NaruHinaRyu, luisdox, and Angel Hatake for their reviews and support. Seriously y'all nothing makes me happier than getting your reviews and reading your thoughts on the story, much love to yall. Thanks again! i reached 607 reviews as of this chapter, thanks for all the support and help. I never thought I would get this many reviews, its incredible!

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

"DAMNIT!" Tsunade yelled as she punched through a tree, her and Jiraiya were talking and she wasn't happy. It was late at night and she was trying to get down to the bottom about what the hell had happened today. S

"I sent him on a mission, yet I have dozens of witnesses' reports that they saw him kill two people. Members of the Hyuga clan. Then I have you bring Naruto into the village and he is almost dead. I have to save his life, and then put chakra suppressors on him and place him under arrest. You tell me that he fucked up on his mission, by sending a clone here, oh and I have a jinchuriiki I have to place somewhere. Naruto completed his mission but he was a complete fucking idiot. I only have two witnesses that report that Naruto was retaliating to an attack on Hinata, but they weren't there to see who the aggressor was. The villagers that were 'witnesses' say that she attacked them, forcing them to use her seal to protect themselves. Then Naruto comes up and kills one of them out of nowhere and takes off. It was a clone that Naruto gave enough chakra to flash all the way home. Leaving himself and his team vulnerable. The clone then kills another Hyuga, as the group had chased them down to catch them and hold them responsible for the murder on a Hyuga. So, who the fuck expects me to believe that a girl who has been for the last two years tortured and is broken, is on medical leave from her ninja career because of it, was stupid enough to attack a group of Hyuga main branch elders, who by the way won't give their names saying they were there, because they are 'scared of retaliation'. But somehow enough civilians were there to witness it and their stories all corroborate eachother, with minor differences that would happen naturally from different viewpoints. If it isn't true how were they able to gather so quickly?" Tsunade ranted to her old teammate and lover.

Jiraiya was leaning calmly against a tree, he scratched his chin, "Tsunade, calm down, you being upset does absolutely no good for anyone here. You must talk a calm approach at this. Think who has the ability to do this so quickly? Release the kid, he didn't do anything wrong and you know it."

Tsunade was still frustrated, "I don't have much of a choice right now. Until I can figure out exactly what happened yesterday, I can't the council will have my ass. And NO! I don't know who did this."

"It's Danzo Tsunade, how can you not see that? Do not be blind to this plot he cooked up." Jiraiya growled.

Tsunade glared at him, "YOU are blinded by your hate for the man."

"Tsunade, he is behind this, if you would have allowed me to end him, we would have a clear-cut answer. Danzo told the Hyuga elders about what Hinata told Orochimaru after he interrogated her. The elders saw this as a good excuse to brand her and make her lose her title as heiress, they never liked her and they want her as their slave. Then the Elders went after her today, trying to put her in her place. Naruto had an activation seal to warn him that Hinata's caged bird seal was activated. He created a clone and the clone came all the way back. A stupid move by Naruto, but if he hadn't who knows where she would be. Naruto got there killed the first man as a distraction, he can't risk his clone being destroyed, he had to save Hinata. The Hyuga's tried to catch him and they did. One of them activated Hinata's seal again, Naruto killed him to save Hinata, again couldn't risk going for anything nonlethal and leave the opening for his clone. The elders knew they fucked up and went to Danzo for help. Danzo helped them set up this ruse."

Tsunade sighed, "You're probably right, but until someone can give me evidence and I have proof, then I can't release Naruto. Which means he stays in the horrendous condition he is in, Kurama can't help him with chakra suppressors all over him. If he does wake up it will be in pain, the hospital won't give morphine to someone suspected of murder. Even under my orders. I can't show favoritism right now. It is not okay for the Hokage, I have to treat this as if it was anyone else. Naruto is one of the most dangerous ninja I have at my disposal and has to be treated as a danger to the village until I get answers."

"He. Is. Not. A. Danger. To. The. Village." Hinata spoke determined as she jumped into the clearing, Neji right behind her.

Hinata, Neji, what are the two of you doing here?" Jiraiya asked.

"We went to the hospital, found ANBU at Naruto's room and they said that Naruto was under arrest. We immediately came and found you Lady Tsunade." Neji spoke to his leader respectfully.

Tsunade looked at Hinata, "Hinata, I'm so sorry, you should have been protected."

Hinata blew that off, "Is Naruto okay?"

Tsunade sighed, "Hinata, no, he isn't okay."

"I must see him immediately." Hinata responded to her.

"Hinata I wish I could. But It isn't my call. You will have to wait until I can clear some things up. You could help a lot with that." Tsunade told her.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"Why did you leave the Namikaze Estate? You were safe there, the seals protected you. Naruto is being accused of murder, on two counts. Witnesses say that you attacked a group of Hyuga, they responded by activating your seal. Then Naruto came and killed one of them." Tsunade asked her.

Hinata bit her lip, "N-Neji, p-please leave f-for a m-moment." Hinata told her cousin.

"Hinata you went out for cinnamon buns, right? That's what you told me." Neji told her.

Hinata looked at him, "I-I l-lied to you, y-you can't know t-the r-real reason I left."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Like hell. You endangered yourself, I damn sure am going to hear why."

Hinata looked away from him, and back at her Hokage, "I got a letter from my little sister, it asked that I meet her to talk. Things have been rocky between us since I got back. I wanted to win her back, so I went, I was ambushed by the group of Hyugas."

"SHE DID WHAT!" Neji yelled at Hinata.

"Neji calm down, Hinata, do you have the letter?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata nodded, not meeting Neji's eyes. She rolled up her left sleeve and channeled chakra into a seal on her arm, a scroll popped out and Tsunade took it. Jiraiya raised his eye at what he saw, but didn't say anything for a moment, the old pervert was extremely observant.

Tsunade read over the letter, "Okay, tell me what happened after you were ambushed."

Hinata bit her lip but nodded, "A man in a cloak shoved me into the alley, they all walked in surrounding me and activated my seal immediately. They were all wearing cloaks, I couldn't see their faces, before I used my Byakugan to see who they were, the had the seal activated and I couldn't. It went on for what felt like forever, then Naruto appeared out of nowhere, he killed a man, then picked me up and started running. They chased us, Naruto tripped, then all I felt was pain, they had activated my seal again. It hurt so much, I-I don't know what else happened. I don't know details it just hurt too much. I'm sorry."

Tsunade nodded, "Okay Jiraiya, with this information it looks a lot more like your theory is correct."

"C-can I p-please please see N-Naruto n-now. I-I have to see him." Hinata pleaded with Tsunade, her determination fading slightly. She had to see Naruto, she had to be there for him. " _It's all my fault Naruto is hurt, he gave away all his chakra to save me, that's why he is hurt so bad, I just had to stay in, but I even messed that up, why do I have to be such a train wreck all the time? If he hadn't sent the clone to save me he wouldn't have been accused of murder, if I wasn't so weak that I couldn't take care of myself. Why do I have to be so weak?"_

"Hinata I'm sorry, you have helped a great deal, but you can't see him yet. I still have to sort things out a little more. You will have to wait a little longer. Stay strong." Tsunade told her.

"Tsunade, come on it will be good for the both of them if she is there for Naruto. Do not let him wake up alone in that room chained up." Jiraiya pleaded with Tsunade.

Tsunade shook her head, " **I** can't Jiraiya. **I** can't."

Jiraiya nodded, and bowed his head, smirking slightly.

Hinata didn't understand it though, "P-please tell m-me what h-happened."

Jiriaya shook his head, "How about I take you to Kakashi and Shikamaru, they can better tell you what happened there than I can. They are both in the hospital as well. They just made it back thirty minutes ago."

Hinata's eyes widened, "W-what happened t-to S-shikamaru and K-Kakashi-sensei?

"Kakashi is fine, Shikamaru was fighting with Naruto, he didn't get out unscathed, but he is fine. Naruto saved his life. Now you come with me, I will take you to Kakashi, Neji you can come too if you want." Jiraiya told them.

Neji and Hinata nodded, and followed Jiraiya, he took them to Kakashi, who was sitting in Shikamaru's room.

"S-Shikamaru, are y-you okay?" Hinata asked her former teammate.

Shikamaru looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I'm fine, just some scrapes, and burns here and there, I will be good to go tomorrow. How's Naruto?"

Hinata bit her lip, "I-I don't know." She looked at the floor.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you know?"

"Lord Jiraiya, d-do t-they not k-know?" Hinata asked confused.

Jiraiya sighed, as Kakashi's eye widened, "Do I not know what Jiraiya?"

"Kakashi, Naruto has been arrested for the murder of two Hyuga members. He hasn't woken up yet and is being guarded by ANBU, Tsunade can't **let** anyone see him."

"So, my son hasn't recovered yet?! If he has been arrested then they would have placed chakra suppressors on him, they would be endangering his wellbeing." Kakashi said quickly getting mad.

Jiraiya nodded, and started to talk, when Hinata spoke up, bursting out in tears, "K-Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, I-I'm so s-sorry, i-it's all m-my fault. I-If I h-had listened t-to him a-and s-stayed home n-none of t-this would h-have happened."

Kakashi shook his head, standing up, "Shikamaru will you be alright here? I am going to see my son. Hinata, Neji, let's go."

"Kakashi, I need a word with Hinata first, give me a few minutes. I will bring her up." Jiraiya told him.

Kakashi nodded and walked out, as Neji looked a little scared of the tall man in front of him. He turned to Shikamaru, "My Sensei, Miato Guy, considers Kakashi to be at a level beyond himself. I have heard stories about the man, he is a legend. Seeing him this mad about Naruto, it's a little scary."

Shikamaru nodded, "You should see him on a mission when someone tries to hurt one of his comrades. That is scary."

Neji nodded before following Kakashi, Jiraiya on the other hand pulled Hinata by the arm the other way. "Hinata that talk we had, do you remember your promise?"

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes I-I do. Y-you were v-very kind to m-me."

Jiraiya nodded, "You want to tell me about that scar on your wrist left wrist? I saw it when you rolled your sleeve down. What happened? Don't tell me that it is from when you were held captive. Its fresh."

Hinata looked down in shame, "I-I…I h-heard N-Naruto and K-Kakashi talking, h-he more o-or less s-said that I-I'm not t-the girl he l-loves. I-I hurt s-so much, the p-physical pain w-was e-easier t-to stomach a-at the m-moment. I-I didn't m-mean t-to do it. J-Just in t-the moment i-it just h-happened." Hinata looked down in shame as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jiraiya hugged the young woman, "Hinata you are better than that, I am sure it was a misunderstanding. Naruto loves you more than anything in the world."

"M-maybe t-the o-old me. N-not the n-new m-me." Hinata cried in response.

Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder, "Hinata it doesn't matter to Naruto, do you love Naruto?"

Hinata bit her lip but nodded to the man, Jiraiya grinned and continued, "Naruto is not the same man he was before you were captured, he grew into a much darker person while you were held captive. But at his core he is still Naruto. The same man you love. You may be different, you have changed, you are scarred emotionally and physically. But you are still Hinata at your core, the woman that Naruto loves."

Hinata looked at him with a glimpse of hope in her eyes, until she remembered something, "J-Jiriaya, I-I don't d-deserve him. I-I c-can't give h-him what h-he wants. I d-don't know i-if I e-ever will give him w-what he w-wants, w-what other w-women can g-give him. I-I am d-damaged g-goods."

Jiraiya chuckled slightly, "Have you ever asked Naruto what he wants?"

Hinata shook her head confused.

"You should probably ask him what he wants before you think you know for yourself. Hinata many people think of me as a pervert. And it is true, I love women. I love the things a woman can give me to use your words. However, I love Tsunade, and if she told me she could never give me what other girls could, I wouldn't break up with her, I would accept it and stay with her. Yeah that stuff is great, but it isn't what love is about. Its better when you love someone, much better in fact, but that's not what love is about. Think about what it means to be in love with someone when you get a chance, I mean meditate on it, you will be able to figure out exactly what Naruto wants on your own. But Hinata you can't do this anymore. I can't let you do this anymore. I will give you a pass this time," He reached out his hand and focused hard, as green chakra came out of his hand, "Tsunade taught me this," The fresh scar healed, and Jiraiya continued to talk, "If you do this again, I will have to report you to Tsunade, she won't allow you to be a ninja if you are hurting yourself. I won't tell Naruto this time either, but you have to stop."

Hinata looked at the man in tears, "J-Jiraiya, t-thank you, for e-everything." With that she hugged the wise old sage who was so kind to her.

Jiraiya then turned and walked towards the stairs, walking up and heading towards the room Naruto was in. They heard Kakashi talking to the ANBU outside his door.

"Kakashi, you can't ask us to do that. We have orders, we can't let you in." One of them said.

"You both owe me life debts, I have saved your skin so many times I lost count. At the risk of not following through on orders, but I never asked you for anything. NOTHING! Now you are telling me, that you won't let me see my SON who is laying in there near death."

"That's not fair Kakashi, you know what he is accused of! We could lose our positions." The other ANBU told him.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You know what burden he holds. He was saving a comrade and fellow ninja. Civilians who have always had it out for him are the ones accusing him." Kakashi ground out. Obviously starting to lose his cool.

"I WILL NOT let my SON wake up in there ALONE and chained to the FUCKING hospital bed, wondering what the fuck he did wrong, when all he did was SAVE THE WOMAN HE LOVES from TORTURE."

"Kakashi, we have the utmost respect for you, we would both be dead 50 times over if you hadn't saved us. But you are talking about disobeying a direct order. We can't." The ANBU on the right tried to explain to him.

"We feel for you Kakashi, we do, and you are probably right he most likely is innocent, but orders are orders I'm sorry but no." The ANBU on the left told him.

Kakashi clenched his right fist as his hand went up towards his headband, towards his sharingan, these two men were his comrades, but he couldn't just abandon his son.

Jiriaya caught his hand, "Kakashi, don't do anything stupid, just wait for a moment, have some faith in me for a moment."

Kakashi looked at him and was about to respond when an ANBU with long purple hair jumped down next to them, followed by a man wearing a cat ANBU mask, covered in red and green intricate markings, "We were sent by Lady Tsunade to relieve you. Go now."

The two ANBU nodding not needing to be told twice as they disappeared.

Kakashi looked at them, "Tenzo, Yugao, move. I am going in to see my son."

Both of them nodded, and moved to the side, "Use a silencing seal, no one is allowed inside, but he is a good kid I know he wouldn't just do these things. This entire wing has been put under genjutsu for you to go in. Let us know before any of you come out so we can place it again. You know he can't be unchained, nor can you remove the chakra suppressors. Everyone would know." Yugao told Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "Yugao, Tenzo, I won't forget this, I swear. Drinks are on me next time we can."

"We still owe you thousands more in debts from team Ro Kakashi. You have nothing to thank. But we will say yes to the drinks." Tenzo told him.

The four walked in and Hinata was immediately in front of him. He had a pained look on his face and he was burned all over. His skin was for the most part black, where it had stayed on, instead of melting off to Kakuzu's attack.

"W-what happened to h-him?" Hinata asked as she held back the vomit that was threatening to come up. Her hands covering her mouth.

"He was hit by a S class criminal's ultimate jutsu. It is a brutal attack that is meant to obliterate everything in its path. Naruto went into 4 tails mode and took the full blast to cover up Shikamaru. There wouldn't have been a corpse if Shikamaru would have been hit." Kakashi told her, recounting what the shadow master had told him.

Naruto's wrists and ankles were chained to the bed, and he had seals all over him. His breathing however was steady, there was IV drop giving him only enough fluids to stay alive. He was being treated like he was the S class criminal.

Hinata couldn't stop the tears from falling as she dropped to her knees. "I-I'm so s-sorry N-Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, i-it's a-all m-my f-fault."

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	78. Chapter 78

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 78

Author's Notes: special thanks to: Rose Tiger, Senrab Nomis, Danny vs A Month, NaruHinaRyu, Naruhinalover20, SpiceyWifey, DragoFae24, sasmith, nightwind83, and Angel Hatake. Special thanks to Danny vs A Month for his information on memories, as well as the help I got for the upcoming Arc from NaruHinaRyu, and nightwind83

Hinata sat next to Naruto's bed for hours as they all waited in hope that Naruto would wake up at some point. Naruto just laid there as they waited for him to wake up. Jiraiya sighed, "It's time to go guys, we have been here he is. But we will be missed and we can't be here forever."

"I'm not leaving him like this." Hinata said determined.

Kakashi nodded, "Hinata you stay here then. Naruto needs someone to be here when he wakes up. But no one else can just disappear. Neji, I will create a shadow clone and transform it to Hinata, you two go to Naruto's Estate. Stay there. Hinata I will come back and bring you food at some point. Nurses and Doctors will stay out of this room, so don't worry about that. No one will come in here for a while."

Hinata nodded, "T-thank you."

Kakashi nodded, and him and they all left the room quickly as Hinata stayed next to Naruto holding his hand as she sat next to him thinking about everything that had happened since she had gotten back. He had been great to her. He had stayed with her in the hospital every night. He had been by her side almost every second of her stay. She looked at the man that she loved and saw the terrible shape he was in.

After a couple of hours Naruto began to stir, he woke groaning in pain, but looked around and saw Hinata, "Hina," Naruto gritted his teeth in pain, lifting his hand to her cheek, "What's wrong?" His finger wiped away a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"N-Naruto, p-please d-don't move. Y-you're hurt N-Naruto." Hinata told him.

"Why am I chained to the bed Hina? If you wanted me in bed so badly all you had to do was ask." Naruto tried to laugh but groaned in pain gritting his teeth again. "Okay Hina, it hurts, a lot." He shut his eyes tight.

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked on in fear. Naruto was in so much pain, and Hinata could do nothing about it.

"Hina why am I chained to the bed? Why do I have no morphine, and where is everyone else?" Naruto grunted out.

"N-Naruto, y-you w-were place under a-arrest l-last night. A-after y-you saved m-me, i-it's a-all my f-fault." Hinata cried.

"Hina, it isn't your fault." Naruto told her.

Hinata shook her head, "I-I left, p-please N-Naruto g-go back t-to sleep. Please."

Naruto nodded, "I'll try but unlikely." He strained out.

Hinata bit her lip as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. She watched as Naruto struggled to breath slightly, due to all of the pain he was in. He laid there with his eyes squeezed shut trying to shut out all the pain.

It was another hour of Naruto in pain, before he finally passed out. He had stayed strong through this. Hinata hated seeing him like this, thinking that it was all her fault, she had messed up. "Naruto I-I'm so sorry, y-you, you a-asked me t-to stay h-home, b-but I got a-a note f-from H-Hanabi, I-I just w-wanted t-to patch t-things u-up with h-her. S-she told m-me to m-meet her a-at a r-restaurant. I-I should h-have known, I-I'm trash b-but I-I wanted t-to have m-my sister b-be my sister a-again." Hinata said as she cried. Talking to the unconscious Naruto.

There was a knock at the door a while later, Hinata's eyes widened and she got up and shot into the bathroom, slowly closing the door to a crack and watching. Tsunade walked in and walked over to Naruto, "Hinata, you can come out of the bathroom, I know you are here."

Hinata nodded and slowly walked out and into the room, "L-Lady Tsunade, I-I'm sorry I-I came i-in."

Tsunade laughed, I sent the ANBU that I sent so that Kakashi could get in, you all were coming in no matter what. I didn't want Naruto to wake up alone anyways. Has he woken up yet?"

Hinata nodded, "He w-was up f-for about a-an hour. He w-was in a lot o-of pain. P-Please g-give him something t-to help."

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm not allowed. I have had Inoichi scanning minds and found fake memories. He saw the memories in third person, which means it was fake. I will tell you more later, but there are currently no memories pointing to either way. Meaning thus far, there is no express evidence pointing to why Naruto did this. We will be letting him go, I will heal him up, then he will be free to leave. Still under investigation, he has work to do though. Anko's seal, he has to figure it out. He also has to train you. We won't be releasing the chakra suppressors until everything is cleared up and he has a trial, judged by the councils. The ninja council should be fine; however, the civilian council will be tough to convince even though they know he is innocent. With no evidence, they will be hard pressed, we have no evidence to say that you provoked them, other than your testimony. They will take their time to investigate and keep the suppressor seals on him as long as possible, not that that will be such a big deal, he can kill most people without any use of chakra.

Hinata sighed, "I-I'm sorry L-Lady T-Tsunade."

Tsunade shook her head, "That's not all. He pulled a very stupid move in the field, the ninja council, and high jonin will be brought together to decide if Naruto left his team in danger to come save you. He could at worst be cast out of the village, and labeled as a missing nin, best case he will be fine, but he could lose his rank, or even lose his status as a ninja and kept sealed off from his chakra for good."

Hinata looked at her, "P-please n-no, don't l-let him lose his r-rank or s-status because of m-me."

Tsunade looked at her, "Hinata he jeopardized his team's safety, as well as the mission because he sent a clone back before facing two S class missing nin. Luckily the high jonin are led by Jiraiya, and Kakashi, and include Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, and Shizune. It's Gai I'm worried about. The ninja council is led by Shukaku, Hiashi, Inoichi and Chouza. Hiashi will side with Naruto and has more sway than anyone else on the council." These proceedings will take about a week maybe more.

With that Tsunade turned and began to heal Naruto again, she needed to get as much done as possible. Naruto would have a rough couple of weeks ahead of him.

…

Sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to get one out before I pass out. More details and longer chapter tomorrow!


	79. Chapter 79

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 79

Author's notes: Special thanks too: Eddie shadow, luisdox, Dragonwojo1234, Naruhinalover20, NarHina, Fanficflash, Rose Tiger, Armyj88, nightwind83, SpiceyWifey, sasmith, Falcon800, DragoFae24, jenuzumaki, TheMyth Real, and Angel Hatake for their reviews, seriously 16 reviews thus far awesome you guys are great. Danny vs A Month huge thanks for your help on this chapter.

…

Tsunade sighed as she looked over the files in front of her. There was no evidence to suggest that Hinata had not attacked the Hyuga group. There was no evidence to say that she did though. There was just no evidence. The civilian council was breathing down her neck to figure out why one of her ninja had dropped two bodies in front of civilians. They wanted Naruto in jail, dead, or out of the village. None of them wanted to have Naruto live in the village. They all hated him for no reason. All because of the damn fox, and they were making it very hard for her to care properly for her ninjas. Even though this village could be described as a military dictatorship, and she had a lot of control, she still had to work with the civilians. They were free to leave and move wherever they wanted and if they were truly unhappy they would. They voted their council members in, and they had a semblance of power. She could of course overpower anything they said, but if she disregarded them they would let their voters know and they would leave and go elsewhere. If they went elsewhere the village economy would go down.

She sighed, she hated this shit. Civilians were idiotic sometimes. She had finished healing Naruto as much as she could and released him from the hospital. He was still in pain and couldn't do much at the moment. She had told him to make himself as scarce as possible in public. She also had to make Jiraiya inscribe some more seals on him, keeping his chakra sealed completely. She hated doing it to him. But until his trials she either had to lock him up or seal off his chakra.

Jiraiya had been pissed, glared at her the entire time, he didn't like that she was bowing down to the civilian council. She hadn't seen him since she had made him do that, she really needed him right now, but he was nowhere to be seen. She had begged him not to be mad at her but he was, he had left the hospital after placing more permanent chakra suppressor seals on Naruto, instead of the seal tags that could be pulled off. Naruto had sat there the entire time, pissed as all hell. He wouldn't even look her in the eyes, Hinata wasn't too happy either.

Tsunade sighed, she shuffled the files back together and put them in her desk, she pulled out a bottle of Sake and poured herself a glass. She sighed as she took a sip. A knock to her door brought her out of her thoughts, "Come in." Tsunade said.

Kakashi walked through the door, she raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi, if you are here to bitch me out as well, please save it, I've had my fair share for the day."

Kakashi laughed, "I'm sure you have Lady Tsunade, that isn't why we are here though."

Tsunade looked around him and saw, Hiashi, Jiraiya, Anko, Shizune, Iruka, and Shikamaru. "What can I do for you all?"

"We need to figure out what we are going to do about Naruto's situation." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for the troubles of my clan to spill over into your village Lady Tsunade. It was not my intention. I have tried to take care of it, but clearly, I have proven unable. The rest of the clan is against me. I tried to keep Hinata as my heir, but almost everyone has refused. They do want her back so they can marry her off to some foreign clan head to improve ties." Hiashi told them.

"It isn't your fault Hiashi, actually Naruto tells me you have been incredibly helpful to him. I appreciate how much of an interest and the investment you have made in him." Jiraiya told Hiashi.

Hiashi nodded, "He is a good kid, he has been good to Hinata."

"So, what are we going to do? As far as the Civilian council goes Naruto was defending Hinata when he killed the two Hyuga, there is no evidence proving otherwise. Hinata's memories are the only one that are usable, they point to her being attacked, but we don't know who attacked her. On the other hand, the Jonin council is going to be a bit more difficult. Naruto messed up big time with this. He endangered his team and his mission. Now that being said, none of us blame him. We all would have done the same thing, hell most of us wouldn't have been able to pull any of this off. Naruto stayed with his team, he risked his life to save a loved one. His team came out of it scathed, but otherwise fine." Jiraiya said.

"With myself and Jiraiya heading the council we can steer towards Naruto not being kicked out of the village. The hard part will be keeping him as a ninja, and keeping his rank." Kakashi told them.

Hiashi nodded, "Obviously, Naruto has my vote to keep his status as jonin within the village."

Shikamaru nodded, "I can convince my dad to vote with you Lord Hiashi, Naruto did save my life there at the expense of his own body. Inoichi, and Chouza will go with him, they always do. The hard part will be convincing Shibi, and Tsume. Naruto and Kiba have had a spat for a long time, Tsume will not side with Naruto. Danzo will not side with Naruto. Sarutobi-sensei will side with him though."

Iruka nodded, "Naruto has worked long and hard to get where he is. His mission didn't fail, his team got out of it fine. We can't let it all be taken away from him."

Shizune nodded, "Obviously, he has my vote."

Anko grinned, "I can persuade Kurenai to vote with us. Kakashi can you talk to Gai?"

Kakashi nodded, "I will talk to him, but I don't know how that will go. Gai will likely see the kills as unnecessary and will want to teach Naruto a lesson. I will try to convince him not to make the lesson a demotion."

Everyone nodded and continued to go over what they were going to do in the upcoming days.

…

Naruto on the other hand had spent this time with Kimimaro and Hinata. He was trying to figure out how to get Kimimaro to get the right chakra. Kimimaro had to be able to channel the perfect amount of chakra into the skin of Orochimaru. Once that happened on Anko's neck Orochimaru would burst out and reform. The curse seal would then be forever gone.

"U-use a little m-more chakra K-Kimimaro." Hinata told him as she used her Byakugan to see how much chakra Kimimaro needed to send into the small portion of Orochimaru's old shedded skin.

Kimimaro nodded and a little more chakra in, the skin flared up in purple flames as he did. Naruto nodded giving him another square of skin, "Okay let's try you getting it without the Byakugan to help you."

Kimimaro sighed, "Naruto! I can't do it, I need Hinata to be there."

"Absolutely fucking not. Hinata isn't getting anywhere near that fucking snake again."

"Naruto, we need her there." Kimimaro told him.

"Then we won't be doing it, there is no way Hinata is getting any more involved than she already is." Naruto growled back.

"N-Naruto y-you need m-me there. I-I want t-to help." Hinata told him.

"Hinata you aren't getting anywhere near this." Naruto told her.

"N-Naruto, you c-can't tell m-me what t-to do." Hinata told him.

Naruto got a little mad, "Hinata, please listen to me."

"N-Naruto i-it's for Anko." Hinata told him.

"It's not fucking happening." Naruto growled at her.

"N-Naruto I-I can help!" Hinata pleaded.

"We are done talking about this." Naruto told her.

Hinata glared at him, "N-Naruto…I-I."

"PLEASE! Can we do this later?" Naruto started getting angry.

Hinata's eyes widened, Naruto had just yelled at her.

Kimimaro cleared his throat, "Look, Naruto we need her, you need to accept that. You two fight about it and let me know." With that the bone manipulator jumped out of the training ground and Naruto growled.

With that Naruto turned and started walking towards his house. Hinata followed him quietly, still not sure why Naruto had yelled at her. Naruto walked slowly in front of her as he was still hurting, Tsunade had healed a lot of him but not nearly enough. She had healed most of his burns, but his ribs were broken and his right leg was tweaked as well. Naruto limped along painfully as Hinata followed him.

Finally, they got home and Naruto lowered himself slowly onto the couch and Hinata stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Hinata, what is it?" Naruto asked her.

"N-Naruto, y-you can't t-tell me I-I can't h-help." Hinata said.

"Hinata can we please not right now?" Naruto asked.

"N-No Naruto, y-you c-can't risk y-your l-life on s-something a-and tell m-me I-I can't help." Hinata told him, biting her lip.

Naruto growled slightly, "Hinata, I really don't want to fight with you."

"T-then d-don't, l-let me h-help you!" Hinata told him.

"Just listen to me Hinata!" Naruto growled at her. He was getting really angry. His life was in shatters and now Hinata starts arguing with him.

"HINATA NO! YOU WILL NOT BE COMING!" Naruto yelled at her, everything in his life that was happening weighing down on him. He didn't mean to yell at her but he was just so upset.

Hinata started to get upset, "D-DON'T Y-YELL AT M-ME!" She turned around.

"Hina wait please." Naruto started.

"L-leave me a-alone. You a-are just b-being a jerk." Hinata told him.

"Please Hina." Naruto said quietly.

Hinata turned slowly and saw tears in Naruto's eyes, "Hinata, my life is falling apart, not that it's ever been together. It is one great shit storm after another. I mean come on, I worked so hard to get here, through the shit storm and now I am going to lose it all. I screwed my team over and now I could be kicked out of the village, they could seal my chakra off permanently and I wouldn't be allowed to be a ninja. Or I could get demoted. The village I have worked so hard because I wanted to lead them hates me. They all fucking hate me! What the fuck is the point anymore?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "N-Naruto, I-I'm sorry." Hinata's eyes teared up.

Naruto realized what he had said, "Hina, you aren't at fault."

"Y-Yes I-I am, I-I need t-to listen t-to you, y-you wouldn't h-have been hurt o-or in this s-situation. I-it's a-all m-my fault." Hinata said.

Naruto shook his head, "Hina no, that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to get hurt again. Hinata you are everything to me." Naruto told her getting up.

Hinata looked down at her feet and didn't say anything. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, "Hina I love you so much, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Naruto told her.

Hinata didn't say a word but looked up at him, she could feel his breath on her neck. "Hina, you are the greatest thing in my shit storm of a life."

Hinata looked up at him, enjoying being in his arms, she looked into his blue eyes. Naruto staring into her lavender pupiless eyes, their breathing deepened.

Hinata looked so beautiful too Naruto, the woman he loved in his arms, she felt so right there and Naruto loved it. They fit so well together and Naruto looked at her lips, and then started to move forward, Hinata's eyes widened and she got scared. It was too soon, she couldn't kiss him right here. She pushed away from Naruto and took off up the stairs, she headed to the closest room to her. She opened the door and ran inside.

Naruto looked up sad, Hinata had ran from him, crying in distress when he had tried to kiss her. She didn't love him, he heard a crash and his eyes widened, he shot up the stairs after Hinata and into his room where she was.

Hinata was on the ground holding a picture, "H-How d-do you h-have this?" Hinata asked him shocked.

Naruto was confused, she was looking at a picture of his mom, "Hinata, that is a picture of my mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Hinata started to shake, "N-No, t-that c-can't be p-possible."

"Hinata, what are you talking about? That is a picture of my mom," Naruto turned and grabbed another picture, this one of his mom standing with his dad, "This is my mom and my dad together." He handed the picture to Hinata.

Hinata looked in shock, "No, t-this i-is 9, t-the woman t-that h-helped m-me at O-Orochimaru's."

Naruto's knees grew weak, he dropped to his knees not sure what to think, "W-what?"

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	80. Chapter 80

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 80

Chapter 80! Holy cow it has been a long run and I have had a lot of fun writing this, over 175,000 words after this chapter

Special thanks to: ttkaigler, thor94, Naruhinalover20, NaruHinaRyu, NarHina, Ultimate Kuuga, nightwind83, SpiceyWifey, sasmith, Falcon800, Dragonwojo1234, DragoFae24, Rose Tiger, and Angel Hatake for their reviews. Again a huge amount of reviews for one chapter in 2 days I hit over 650 reviews and I love it, you guys are huge with this, it really makes me want to keep writing, every time I get a review. Thank you all for your support and kindness. You guys are why I do this! Please keep it up I think you will all enjoy this chapter.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

…

"W-what?" Naruto asked as he fell to his knees.

Hinata looked at him, "N-Naruto, this l-looks exactly l-like 9, the w-woman that h-helped m-me. O-Orochimaru h-has her."

Naruto couldn't believe it, "How sure are you Hinata. My mom was reported dead lying next to my dad. They were killed stopping the 9 tails from killing me, so it could be sealed inside me. Hinata they are both supposed to be dead, they have been for eighteen years, are you telling me that Orochimaru that fucked up perverted bastard has had her this entire time!"

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto b-but it m-makes so m-much sense, 9 lost h-her memory, she o-only remembered a b-blond man, h-he was strong, s-she thought t-that she w-was at s-some p-point pregnant. A-all her m-memories w-were hazy. S-she loved y-your n-name as w-well."

Naruto wasn't sure what to believe, he stood and grabbed her hand, he pulled her up and started to pull her towards the stairs, "N-Naruto, where a-are we going?"

"The Hokage's office, she needs to know about this, Jiraiya and Kakashi too." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded as they ran through the streets, Naruto running only as fast as Hinata could keep up. Finally, they got to the tower and burst into Tsunade's office, noticing it was full of a large group of their friends, Naruto paused for a second, as Hinata blushed.

"Naruto this is a private meeting, what do you need." Tsunade demanded.

"Tell them Hinata." Naruto requested.

Hinata looked down, "U-Um m-most of you know a-about the w-woman that he-helped me w-while I-I was c-captive. They c-called her 9, b-but I-I saw a picture of N-Naruto's mom, 9 is K-Kushina Uzumaki."

Jiriaya was shocked, "NO! that's not possible! He would have had her for 18 years. Minato and Kushina died! They died next to eachother!"

Hinata shrunk back a bit, "I-I'm sorry b-but it's true. She h-had no memory of h-her life before Orochimaru. T-they look t-the exact s-same."

Jiraiya took charge, "Shikamaru get Inoichi now, tell him it is important." Shikamaru nodded and took off towards the Yamanaka household.

"What was this meeting all about?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "Naruto we are trying to figure out how we can get you out of the hole you dug yourself into."

Naruto sighed, "Right."

"How are you feeling? The burns getting better?" Tsunade asked.

"No I don't heal when my chakra is suppressed. It doesn't work that way." Naruto snapped back, he still wasn't happy with Tsunade.

Tsunade looked away, "Naruto you know that I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you did. Tsunade you are the Hokage you have the power to say Fuck you to the councils." Naruto snapped again.

"Naruto that's enough, calm down." Kakashi told him.

"Whatever" Naruto growled.

That's when Shikamaru and Inoichi walked into the room, feeling the tension, you could cut it with a butter knife.

"I was told I was needed for another mind scan?" Inoichi asked.

Tsunade nodded, "I need you to go through Hinata's mind back to her time in captivity, you will be looking for a woman, with red hair, you will be looking for Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki?" Inoichi laughed, "Your kidding, she died 18 years ago!"

"Just do it, Hinata saw a picture of Kushina and says they are the same person. I need confirmation. Show Jiraiya, myself, and Kakashi what you see." Tsunade told him.

Inoichi nodded and ran through hand seals and placed his hand on Hinata's head. Going through her mind he grimaced as he saw some of the things Hinata was put through, finally he found a memory of the woman, when he saw her he was shocked, he let go and gasped, "Holy shit." He said before projecting it onto the wall of the room. Being respectful he only showed a picture of the woman. Everyone was shocked.

"That is Kushina Uzumaki." Jiraiya stated in shock, he couldn't believe what was happening right now. Kushina, was in Orochimaru's clutches. "Hinata why did he have her?"

Hinata kept her eyes on the floor, "H-He used her like he u-used…m-me. He used her for his own p-pleasure, h-he would beat her and abuse h-her. P-please they d-did horrible things t-to us t-they both did. K-Kushina healed m-me after t-they t-tortured me."

Jiraiya was furious, he made to move to the door when Tsunade stopped him, "Jiraiya stop, we have to plan."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Like hell! I'm going now to look for her."

Naruto nodded, "I'm coming with you."

Tsunade shook her head, "Naruto you can't leave the village, you are under investigation. If you leave now you will be labeled as a missing ninja."

"IT'S MY MOTHER! I HAVE LIVED MY ENTIRE LIFE IN THIS SHITHEAP VILLAGE. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE VILLAGERS HATES ME! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I STAY IN THIS FUCKING VILLAGE ANYWAYS! THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR ME HERE. I AM GOING TO FIND MY MOTHER." Naruto screamed in anger.

He didn't see Hinata's eyes widen, nor did he notice her shrink away with tears in her eyes as her heart broke as he said that, she was here right? He still had her in the village. So why would he say that. "N-Naruto…" She said quietly, too quiet for Naruto to hear. Anko turned and looked at her though, walking over to her stealthily and hugging her.

"Naruto please calm down, you have duties, leave this to Jiraiya, we need you here." Hiashi tried to calm him, it didn't work.

"Lord Hiashi, I appreciate it, but I am on the verge of losing everything anyways. This is a chance to meet my mom, I have family, I need to find her. I have to save her. Don't you see how much this means to me? I have to do this." Naruto explained begging him to understand.

"Naruto, you can't come right now, this village needs you, whether they know it or not, you can't come on this one, I will do my best to find her." Jiraiya told him.

Naruto glared at him before turning to Kakashi, the man had been suspiciously quiet during this time, "I am going on this. If not with you then I will go alone!"

Kakashi finally spoke up, "Naruto, you have family here, what would you call me, Anko, Shizune, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Hinata, and even Hiashi, what would you call us if not family?"

Naruto looked at him, inwardly fighting with himself, he cracked, he was so angry, he had no control, "OH REALLY? WHERE THE FUCK WAS MY 'FAMILY' THE FIRST 15 YEARS OF MY LIFE? WHERE WERE YOU ALL AS I WAS BEATEN, AND HATED! MY MOTHER WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME. YOU ALL? ABANDONED ME! THE FIRST 15 YEARS OF MY LIFE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO MOST OF YOU EVEN FUCKING WERE!"

They all looked at Naruto quiet, none of them had anything to say to the blonde ninja, Shikamaru was next to speak, "Naruto, you are my best friend, I know I wasn't always there for you, we are all sorry about that, but you do have a life here. Hinata needs a teacher, you are supposed to do that, you can't just leave her to someone else, she needs you. I need you here, you can't just go off for another two years. Come on man, I know you are going through a rough time, but have some faith in us man."

Naruto was standing there with his fists clenched tight, he looked at Shikamaru with tears in his eyes, slightly calmer, "She's my mom Shikamaru, she needs me, she is being tortured and abused daily, I gotta save her man."

"Naruto, Jiraiya is perfectly capable of finding Orochimaru and rescuing your mom, it won't go any faster with you there. Hinata needs you here, come on man. If Jiraiya gets a location, you can meet him there. But if you leave now, you won't have a place to bring your mom back to, clear your name first, do some missions to get on the good side of the council and then go after your mom, if she still hasn't been rescued that is." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto wanted to continue to argue, he was about to say something when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind, he turned and saw the top of Hinata's head as she dug it into his back, "Please Naruto, we…I need you here, I need you to help me, I can't do it without you."

Naruto's heart broke as he watched Hinata cry into his back, he sighed, "Fine, on one condition, Jiraiya if you find anything, I want to know, I want to be there. Understand?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Of course, you know I will do my best, trust me as your master Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Please find her Jiraiya, I need her now."

Jiraiya nodded, and left the room heading to pack before he left the village, Tsunade following him, wanting to say good bye to the man she loved, who knew if he would ever come back after all.

Kakashi started to walk out of the room as well, silently leaving and walking away, he wouldn't tell anyone but what Naruto had said, had really hit a nerve. He walked away, wanting time to think, he also needed to think about this new information about Kushina, she was like a mother to him in the past.

Anko waited a couple seconds before following Kakashi, wanting to make sure the man was alright.

Naruto walked out of the room next, having nothing else to say to anyone in the room. Hinata walked over to her father and hugged him, Hiashi smiled at his daughter, "Hinata, good job calming him down, you have done well. I'm proud of you."

Hinata grinned at him, "T-thank you father. I must leave, I need to make sure Naruto is okay."

Hiashi nodded and followed her out of the room leaving the others as he walked away.

Naruto walked out of the room and headed home, Hinata was following him, and he kept his senses about him as they walked away. Naruto sighed as Hinata ran to catch up to him, "Naruto, a-are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head, "No Hina, I'm not."

Hinata grabbed his hand, blushing slightly, "Naruto everything will be okay, Kushina is strong, she is so strong, she was so incredible to me."

Naruto nodded, but didn't say anything to the girl as he continued to look down at the road ahead, "N-Naruto, I-I'm sorry about e-everything. I-I'm sorry I-I didn't notice s-sooner." Hinata told him.

Naruto shook his head, "It's fine Hinata, you didn't know. Just…tell me my mom was okay last time you saw her, why did she get moved? Why couldn't she have been there when I got there?"

Hinata shook her head, "K-Kushina was f-fine last I s-saw her. S-she was happy w-when I w-was there. W-we bonded, s-she was s-so kind to me, s-she took beating f-for me, h-healed me. W-when I asked why s-she told me it was b-because I w-was like t-the child s-she never had. She treated m-me like I-I was h-her daughter. I-I miss her s-so much these days. S-she was m-moved to a-another hideout to h-help run it. S-she was a v-very skilled medic. S-She saved m-my life m-more times than I can c-count."

Naruto nodded, they walked into his house and he walked up the stairs, Hinata following him as he walked into his room, "Hina, it's been a rough day, I'm going to go to bed." He didn't wait for a reply as he shut the door and Hinata could hear him as he cried.

Hinata got a determined look on her face, " _I have been dormant long enough, I know I'm not ready for anything, but Naruto needs me, He was there when I needed him most, now he needs me. I need to get stronger, so I can help Naruto, so I can save Kushina."_ Hinata turned around and walked into her room, changing into her pajamas before walking to Naruto's room, she knocked on the door and waited a moment, "Naruto?"

"Hinata, do you need something?" Naruto's voice came back muffled by the door.

Hinata took a deep breath and opened the door, she blushed as she saw Naruto shirtless standing there, he raised an eyebrow at her, "Uh, Hina is everything okay?"

Hinata said nothing but instead wrapped him in a hug, "Naru everything is okay." She told him with a confidence he rarely heard from her.

"Hina what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked

"I have been a-a terrible f-friend to y-you Naru, I-I'm not ready for a-a relationship, a-and I'm n-not sure I e-ever will be. B-But I h-have been a bad f-friend lately, y-you have been there when I-I needed you, n-now it's m-my turn." She finished talking and pulled Naruto towards the bed, she unmade it and climbed in herself, before Naruto climbed in after her, she blushed deeply, but hugged Naruto and laid back, laying her head on Naruto's chest. He was so warm she smiled up at him.

"Naru, everything will be okay, I promise, as strong as you are, your mother is just as strong, she will be fine." Hinata told him.

Naruto looked down at her, he still had tears in his eyes, "Hina, thank you so much." Hinata nodded and the two laid there together in bed, Hinata cuddled up to his chest, " _Naruto is so warm, I feel at home here in his arms, I am glad I could make him feel better."_ Hinata thought to herself, she had some stuff to figure out yet, but she felt she had taken a big step up today, maybe she was finally getting better.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	81. Chapter 81

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicle Rewrite

Chapter 81

Special thanks to: Angel Hatake, Rose Tiger, and Naruhinalover20 for their reviews! Got this chapter out right away so I hope you all enjoy. Will try to get one more out tonight. Here is another feel good chapter for yall enjoy!

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

…

Hinata woke up to the beams of sunlight coming through Naruto's window, she was very comfortable though, she didn't want to move off of Naruto's chest, as she was very comfortable where she was. She sighed in contentment, she felt happy, she had slept through the night last night, falling asleep right away and staying asleep, it had been a while since she had gotten more than 3 hours of sleep, she was often kept up by nightmares, after having trouble sleeping, thoughts of Kabuto and the horrible things he had made her do for him, and that he had done to her.

She slowly moved her head up and saw Naruto was still asleep, he had drool coming out of his mouth and he was snoring rather loudly, she giggled quietly to herself as she thought about how cute he was. She cuddled in a little closer to him, and ran her hand down his chest, feeling the well-defined pectoral muscles his hours of training had given him, before tracing her hand down his abs, enjoying the feeling of the man's six pack. He was very well put together, any woman would be lucky to have him, she certainly didn't deserve to by lying here with him.

She sat there for a few more minutes before gently rolling off of him, she rolled off the bed and walked towards the door, she exited the room and walked down the stairs gently humming to herself, it was a tune Kushina had often hummed to her when she was hurting and Kushina was comforting her. It was a delightful tune really. Hinata walked into the kitchen and pulled out some pans, she went to the fridge and pulled out ingredients, she started making eggs and bacon, as well as some pancakes, she knew Naruto enjoyed this as a breakfast and she was intent on making them for him, so he could wake up to a good thing, she needed to be better to him.

She thought to herself as she hummed and cooked, thinking about the past month that she had been back, she had tried to push Naruto away, she didn't want him to love her the way he did, she wasn't sure she could ever be with him like that, she did want to be his friend though, and in her efforts to push him away she had only succeeded in being a horrible friend to the man she loved. Jiraiya was right when he had told her that they could just be friends, but she had treated him like shit. Jiraiya had told her that Naruto didn't care about sex, that he just wanted her. Hinata however knew that at the moment she couldn't give him what he did want, which was her, she wasn't ready to give him all of her. If she was going to get into a relationship with him she would have to be prepared to tell him everything, to give him all of her, and she wasn't sure she was even all there to give to him. She was broken and couldn't give him all of herself. However, that didn't mean they couldn't be friends, and she had been a terrible friend, but now she had work to do. Naruto needed her to be there for him the same way he had been there for her. She was done with this, it was time to get strong. She was going to get strong to make her father proud of her, to show her sister she was not weak, that she was a proper heir, not that she was the heir anymore, but she was going to prove the elders wrong. She was going to prove that she was capable of being heir and make them regret their decision to brand her. She was going to make Neji and Anko proud of her. She was going to get strong enough to save Kushina after everything the woman had done for her, she was going to make Kushina proud of her. She was the daughter Kushina never got to have, and she would make her proud. She would become strong enough to show Kushina all the pain she went through for her was worth it. Most importantly she was going to make Naruto her teacher proud, she was going to prove she was strong to him, maybe if she could get strong enough, she would see herself worthy of Naruto. She was going to make everything right again, she would be strong enough to stand next to Naruto, even if it was just as a friend. She had had enough.

Hinata was deep in thought about these things as she cooked, and hummed to herself, suddenly, she jumped as someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata, good morning!" Anko said smiling widely.

Hinata grinned at her blushing slightly as she saw Anko and Kakashi standing there, "S-sorry, " Hinata cursed at herself for her stutter, that needed to go as well. "Anko, Kakashi-sensei, good morning."

"What has you all happy?" Kakashi asked her.

Hinata shrugged, "I-I had a good night." She told Kakashi, blushing as she realized what she had said and what Kakashi might think.

"Ooohhh, Naruto finally took it to the next level huh?" Anko asked suggestively.

Hinata's face was burning as she blushed deep tomato red, and she broke the egg in her hand, squeezing it so hard, the yolk and egg splashed into her face "NO! uh, n-not that I-I w-would uh, not that that w-would b-be b-bad, I-I m-mean no w-we didn't s-sleep together, w-well w-we slept i-in the s-same bed, b-but not, not like that. Um…sorry, I um, I comforted N-Naruto last night, h-he was upset." Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said, she comforted Naruto last night? Really that sounded so naughty.

Anko's eyes widened, "So you took it to the next level then?"

Hinata's face couldn't get more red than it now was, she grabbed a cloth and wiped her face off, "N-No…I-I just…Naruto was upset last night and I um, hugged him and we were in his bed, and um, we just fell asleep, n-nothing h-happened I-I promise."

Anko and Kakashi just laughed at her as she fumbled with her words trying to find a way to make it not dirty, "It's okay Hinata, we know, we were just giving you trouble."

Hinata nodded feebly as she cleaned up and made Anko and Kakashi coffee, before finishing the pancakes, eggs and bacon, she knew Naruto ate a lot, so she had made him 4 eggs scrambled, with 6 strips of bacon, and 6 pancakes stacked high. She had made herself 2 eggs scrambles, with 3 strips of bacon, and 3 pancakes. She put it all on a tray and walked upstairs and into Naruto's room.

Naruto sat bolt upright as Hinata walked in, smelling the bacon and pancakes. He looked at her and laughed heartily.

"Whats so funny Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"You look adorable, covered in flower." Naruto told her.

Hinata blushed deeply, "I uh made you breakfast in bed Naru. She told him as she placed the tray on the bed and climbed up into the bed herself. Naruto thanked her and hugged her, "Thank you Hinata, for breakfast and last night."

Hinata nodded and Naruto bit in moaning as he did, "HINATA! This is so good!"

Hinata blushed, "Naruto, I'm sorry that I haven't been the greatest friend, but that changes now. I want to be for you like you have been there for me."

Naruto nodded he hugged her again, kissing the top of her head as he looked at her, her hair was still matted from sleeping, and she was covered in flower, but she looked so beautiful to him. "Hina, thank you so much, I love you."

Hinata nodded and thanked him, before turning and eating her food as the two talked. After eating they got up and Hinata headed into her room to shower and change into her training clothes, it was time to get to work. No more scared little girl Hinata, it was time to change.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	82. Chapter 82

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 82

Special thanks to sasmith, Rose Tiger, luisdox, Einjeru Hatake, and DragoFae24 for their reviews let's get some more reviews on this one guys!

Hya! Hinata shouted as she thrusted a palm strike at Naruto, Naruto pushed her hand away, before going into a leg sweep and sweeping Hinata off of her feet. She groaned in pain as she landed and rolled over before climbing to her feet.

Her and Naruto had been training hard the last few days, after they had found out about Kushina, Hinata had discovered the fire in her belly and had come alive, she was working extremely hard and the two were sparring a lot. Naruto was still moving slow, and didn't have any access to his chakra at all, the civilian council had dropped charges, as they had no evidence and none of them wanted an investigation into their actions. However, the jonin council had yet to come to a decision, Naruto had a trial later that night, in which he had to appear in front of them and explain his actions, the council would then decide his fate, whether he was demoted, stripped of his ninja rank, or even thrown out of the village would yet to be seen. Best case scenario, he would be given a slap on the wrist, a list of "D" rank missions to complete and would keep his rank. That didn't seem likely however.

"Hinata you can't leave yourself open to attacks like that when you attack, from there I could have easily ended you. Let's take a break from sparring, I am going to up your weight seals and you are going to do physical work outs for a while, let's go ahead and go on our run, you ready?"

Hinata shook her head and looked at him determinedly, "One more round of spar." She said breathing hard. Naruto grinned at her and nodding, dropping effortlessly into his fighting stance as she did the same. She charged at him throwing a punch this time, Naruto dodged moving his head and sweeping the punch away from himself. He fired a strike into her side, stopping just before her ribs and lightly tapping her to know he had gotten a hit in. Hinata turned into a leg sweep and Naruto jumped over it and kicked at her head. Hinata bent over backwards dodging it before firing her feet over her head, going into a back handspring, just missing Naruto as he turned away from it. Hinata let her body roll over herself landing gently on her feet and showing her flexability.

"Good work Hinata, remember, you are fluid and uh, very flexible, use that to your advantage, move around my strikes, staying close enough to use your strikes. You don't need momentum and power when you hit, so get up inside someone's guard and fire your gentle fist into them. Think fluid like water."

Hinata nodded before charging in again, ducking under the punch Naruto threw bending around him and firing a palm strike into his side, before hitting his arm in multiple places, before Naruto turned and swiped his leg at her, pushing her away. "Good job Hinata, much better this time, that's enough."

Hinata was breathing hard but nodded, "Thank you Naruto-sensei."

Naruto nodded, both of them were sweating, Naruto had taught Hinata how to activate his own weight seals, he had a lot of weight on every seal. It had been a great workout for both of them, Naruto took the time to look Hinata over, she was wearing tight knee length workout pants, they were tight on her body, Naruto loved how she looked in these tight blue workout pants, he had a hard time staying objective with her, and on task. She wore a tight grey workout shirt, she was still very subconscious about the scars on her back and chest that wouldn't go away yet. At least that is what she had said, and for the most part it was true, she didn't mind so much that Naruto had seen her scars, it was the scar on her stomach that Kabuto had carved into her and the scars on her most private places that she didn't want Naruto to know were touched by those bastards.

Okay Hinata lets up our weights, and go for a run. Hinata nodded and applied twice the weight on each seal for all their seals. Naruto stretched slightly, watching as Hinata bent over and touched her toes to stretch. He took in all of her curves as she did, he was truly enamored by the woman in front of him, she was the only thing that was keeping him sane lately. They hadn't slept together again since she had helped him the night that he found out about his mom. Since she wasn't in bed with him, he hadn't slept well and neither had she. They had found each other in the living room both nights and talked for a while before trying to sleep again. Hinata really seemed to be getting better, he was a little worried that all she did was train, it kept her mind off of everything and she was very driven at the moment.

That night he found out his mom was alive had been a real turning point for him and Hinata, things were great with her, they were like best friends again. Kakashi on the other hand, Naruto hadn't seen him in the couple days since that meeting. He had tried to find the man, but there was no sign of him, nor Anko. Naruto was worried he had actually hurt the man.

Kakashi had in fact taken it hard and was avoiding Naruto on purpose, he was pretty upset with Naruto. The kid had a point sure, but it wasn't like he hadn't been here for him as long as he could be.

Naruto and Hinata started their run with a dead sprint, they were racing, and making it a contest around the village, Naruto had made an obstacle course with flags when they had started doing this, taking them around the village in a different route, going around buildings, over them, or through a building that Naruto knew was fine to go through. Naruto and Hinata would run this course, that zigzagged them around the entire village, multiple times to win. When they finished ten laps they were exhausted. This was their second run that day, they did two runs before they stopped and got back to Naruto's house. They then did pushups and crunches before doing pullups and other physical exercises. Naruto was pushing Hinata extremely hard. They finally stopped and Naruto pushed her through a training program with her bow, making her fire hundreds of arrows off into the targets in the room.

Naruto then handed her two daggers from the wall and took two himself and they worked together with dagger fighting. Naruto working on her form and making her go through the katas hundreds of times before they started to spar.

Naruto won the spar scoring light hits on her here and there, obviously, the seals protected them from being cut but Hinata still lost the spar. Hinata dropped to her knees breathing hard when Naruto called the match.

Hinata let's go get you in the hot springs so that you can relax a little. Hinata nodded and the two walked into the hot springs area. They both climbed in how they were and Naruto climbed in as well. This had become a ritual for them after their hard-ruthless training sessions.

After their session, Naruto went and got dressed, he had a trial to get to after all.

Naruto walked into the council chamber wearing a nice Kimono. Naruto bowed to them all and Kakashi spoke up, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are here to explain your actions in your most recent mission. What was said mission?"

Naruto cleared his throat, "The mission was to find the Hidden Waterfall village's Jinchuuriki Fu. Trying to stop the Akatsuki from capturing her."

Kakashi nodded, "During this mission you were reported as having endangered the mission and your team at a high level, in order to complete an objective that had nothing to do with the mission you were assigned. Please explain."

Naruto nodded, "Hinata Hyuga was given the caged bird seal without the permission of the clan head, she was then tortured with it, which is why Lord Hiashi brought her to me. I placed a new seal over the caged bird seal that would alert me if the caged bird seal was activated. During the mission, I was alerted that her seal was activated. Which leaves her completely defenseless to whatever they wanted. I love Hinata Hyuga, she is my betrothed, in accordance to a deal Lord Hiashi made with my father Minato Namikaze. I had already lost her once. I sent a clone with most of my chakra reserves here to save her. Admittedly I underestimated my opponent, thinking I could still beat him in this weakened state. It was a bad judgement call, but a call I would make again in order to save Hinata again. I will not apologize for following my gut as I have been taught my entire life. My teammate Shikamaru Nara was injured during the mission and I regret that and have made peace with him, I saved his life almost losing my own to do it. Hinata Hyuga is my most precious person on this Earth, I know you all know what it is like to lose a precious person, it is part of our job description. However, I would like to ask you all to keep in mind if you would have had a chance, any chance to saved that person, wouldn't you have taken it?"

There were murmurs going through the room as Naruto stood there, "So Tsume Inuzuka spoke up, why should you be allowed to keep your status, rank, or even to stay in the village after doing this and endangering the good of the village."

Naruto looked her dead in the eyes, "Lady Tsume, I have never been treated as part of this village, as you all well know. I have been treated like hell by everyone and yet I still put my life on the line for it daily, I have fought a tailed beast to save this village, I have brought back after two years of looking an heir to the most powerful clan in the village, then just saved her again. This village has done nothing but hurt me, yet I still put my life on the line for it daily. As to why I should keep my jonin rank there are but two people in this room who have a chance at beating me in a fight. Kakashi and Gai being the only two, along with my sensei Jiraiya I am one of the top five strongest ninja in this village and have worked hard for the title of Jonin."

There were more murmurs going through until Shukaku spoke up, "Naruto, you may have saved my son's life, but that was only after endangering him. You have his thanks, as well as mine, because you did save him, and almost died doing it, however you just told us you would do it again to save Hinata, let's say you do it again how can you guarantee that your team will live through the ordeal."

Naruto sighed, "I don't have an answer to that, I would risk my life to save any one of my comrades. My Sensei taught me that people who don't follow the rules are scum, however those that abandon comrades are worse than scum. I may be scum, but I sure as hell would never abandon a comrade."

There were more murmurs going through the chambers, "Naruto we have no more questions for the time being, please wait outside for a moment so we can take a vote and try to come to a verdict."

Naruto nodded, before bowing and walking out. He sighed as he waited for about thirty minutes until Kakashi walked out and pulled him back in, portraying no emotion. Naruto was worried at this point, Kakashi took his seat and began to speak, "Naruto Uzumaki, the council has come to the decision to strip you of your status as a ninja of Konoha.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **This was not the civilian council, it was a council that is made up of the clan heads, as well as the multiple high ranking jonin. They put it to a vote..**


	83. Chapter 83

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 83

Special thanks to GaiaDragonSlayer, Reader of books, NarHina, Fanficflash, nightwind83, DragoFae24, Ultimate Kuuga, luisdox, Einjeru Hatake, Rose Tiger, Naruhinalover20, nico2883, and sasmith for their reviews. Also thanks to the guest reviews.

To the guest that reviewed so Naruto lights a fire in Hinata again, in response to your review, ye of little faith, Naruto is a seal master he could break the seal at any time, and fight off anyone, plus he is at Lee's level in my story in taijutsu.

To the guest that reviewed YES! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN REKINDLED, thank you for the review and support I appreciate the kind words!

To the guest that reviewed so now he's a civilian who's stronger than most idiots, Tsunade and Kakashi had a plan, have a little more faith!

Please Read and Review

…

"Naruto Uzumaki, the council has come to the decision to strip you of your status as a ninja of Konoha, until further review of your actions during your time as a ninja of Konoha. Until we can come to a conclusion that you have conducted yourself accordingly to how you should as a ninja. During this time, you will stay in the village, and stay sealed, you will conduct yourself like a civilian, and you will be under surveillance by an ANBU agent at all times."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You are stripping me of my status and making men for all intents and purposes a civilian? Even though I am stronger than everyone in this room. With the exception of Kakashi and Gai I could defeat you all in a fight at the same time. So, what happens when you need my skills? You just going to unseal me and expect me to give a damn after all of this?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi snapped at him, "Calm yourself. This is a result of your actions." Kakashi turned to the rest of the council, "You may all leave."

The council members nodded and stood, leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone together. "Kakashi," Naruto started but Kakashi stopped him, "Follow me." Kakashi told him.

Naruto glared at him, but followed him to Tsunade's office. He walked in and found Hiashi and Tsunade in the room waiting for them. "Alright, give it to me, tell me how bad I fucked up. Let me know why you are allowing them to ruin my career."

"Naruto calm down." Tsunade told him, "You did fuck up, but have a little faith in us huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we manipulated the entire thing, this was the exact outcome we wanted." Kakashi told him.

"WHAT! You wanted me sealed off from my chakra for the foreseeable future? How the fuck am I supposed to protect Hinata, train, protect myself?" Naruto asked furious.

"Naruto, we both know you already have the key to unseal yourself, feel free to unseal yourself whenever you want, just reseal it afterwards, and make sure no one sees you using chakra." Tsunade told him.

Naruto was confused, "What about the ANBU watching me?"

Kakashi laughed, "Friends of mine, they will be helping you train a little and train Hinata."

"So why do all of this?" Naruto asked.

"Well you need time to train Hinata, you have a month to train Hinata to being capable of being a genin, you will be reinstated as a Jonin and then Hinata will be your genin student. This assignment is S class secret. You are permitted to tell Hinata, and only Hinata. The jonin on the council, and the civilian council actually believe that you are not currently a ninja. At the end of the month I will reinstate you, having completed the investigation into your past, confirming that you are the perfect ninja. Your record will be wiped clean. This way you can train Hinata and not have to go on missions." Tsunade told him.

Hiashi nodded, "Naruto, make my daughter strong, protect her for me."

Naruto was still shocked, "And you guys couldn't tell me all of this before I got that news because?"

"We had to have your reaction be believable, sorry, we wanted to tell you but it wasn't the time. The only other people that know are Anko, Shikamaru, Shizune and Iruka." Kakashi told him.

Naruto nodded, looked at Kakashi, "Can I have a word with you?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but nodded and the two of them said goodbye to Hiashi and Tsunade, before walking out of the room.

Tsunade sat at her desk and Hiashi sat as well, as Tsunade pulled out a bottle of Sake. She poured herself a cup, before pouring Hiashi a cup as well. "Now let us discuss the second part of the plan."

Hiashi nodded, "I am not ecstatic about this, in fact I really don't think we should do this."

Tsunade nodded, "I understand how you feel Hiashi, but we cannot continue to allow the elders of your clan to terrorize them, and keep this attitude in my village."

"I wish there was some other way. I am not sure we should be doing this. What if something goes wrong." Hiashi voiced his concern.

"You doubt Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"No, but you know Murpy's law well, if anything can go wrong, it will, and at the worst possible time." Hiashi told her.

Tsunade nodded, "It's your call. If you want to call it off, we can do so."

Hiashi nodded, finishing his drink, "I think we should get Kakashi's permission, it is endangering his son as well after all." With that he stood and exited the office heading towards his clan's complex.

Tsunade sighed as she poured another glass and downed it immediately.

Naruto and Kakashi walked out of the building and Naruto turned to him, "Kakashi, I'm sorry about what I said the other day, I know everything you have done for me."

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto you are fine, you are going through a rough time, just try to trust me okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Kakashi, for everything, I am going to go to my dad's head I want to think things out."

Kakashi nodded, "Anko and I are joining some other jonin for drinks. I will see you later."

Naruto nodded and grinned, he went through hand seals and placed his hand on his chest saying Kai. His seals released and he held up a hand seal, he winked at Kakashi and flashed away from the area and to Hokage monument. He sat down and thought, he needed a breather from everything. As Naruto sat there he thought about everything that had happened. He was still kind of pissed at Tsunade, but he knew she had her reasons.

" _Why couldn't she just let me keep my status and tell them I am busy training Hinata."_ Naruto thought before asking outloud, "What would you have done dad? Would you have done this? Would you have bowed to the council? What about mom? What am I supposed to do, she is alive, Jiraiya is working on finding her, but I believe it's my job, right?" Naruto sighed, "This would have been so much easier if you were still here dad. I need help with Hinata, with everything."

Naruto continued to think about everything before standing up and holding up a hand seal, he flashed away into his room at home. He raised an eyebrow as the light was on but Hinata was asleep in his bed, he sighed and grabbed some pajamas and going into his bathroom to change. When he came out, he climbed into his bed and laid down. He looked at Hinata and noticed the pained look on her face, she was having a nightmare and flinching. Naruto wrapped her up into a cuddle very gently, rolling back over and allowing her head to lay on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"What am I going to do with you Hinata?" He whispered quietly, he then looked down and her lips had curled into a gentle smile, her nightmares seemed to stop. Naruto smiled and laid his head down, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was going to take a while.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	84. Chapter 84

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 84

Special thanks to: thor94, NarHina, Ultimate Kuuga, Fanficflash, DragoFae24, sasmith, Dragonwojo1234, GaiaDragonSlayer, Naruhinalover20, nightwind83, SpiceyWifey, Rose Tiger, and Einjeru Hatake for their reviews

To the guest that reviewed saying I reeeeeally had him going for a minute there, yes I enjoy my twists and cliffhangers, thank you for your review

To the guest that reviewed saying I'm so happy to see you comment on my review of last chapter! Tsunade and Hiashi have a very big plan, but the risks are very very large. Thank you for your review!

…

Naruto finally fell asleep and when he did he was pulled into his mind scape, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED KIT?!" Kurama yelled as soon as he appeared in the mind scape.

"Kurama, uhhh well they blamed me for the murder commited by my clone saying it was not in defense of Hinata, then they stripped me of my ninja status for the moment, because my actions during the last mission endangered my team and the mission. But Tsunade really had me suspended so that I could continue to properly train Hinata. I have a month."

Naruto was interrupted by Kurama, "THEY DID WHAT?" THEY CHARGED YOU FOR MURDER? These fucking idiots, how could they think you would just randomly kill them?"

"They thought that I was helping Hinata with a revenge scheme or some shit, listen Kurama there is something more pressing, my mom Kushina, she was your container at some point, right?" Naruto responded.

Kurama nodded, "She was, we didn't always get along but she was a good woman nonetheless. I respected her, she treated me well, even though we butted heads quite often, her fiery temper clashed often with my own. Why do you ask Kit?"

"She is alive, I don't know how, don't know why, but Orochimaru and Kabuto have held her captive for the last 18 years. "Naruto told her.

"What?" Kurama asked shocked, "That shouldn't be possible, I was ripped out of her, that would kill anyone."

"I don't know Kurama, its Orochimaru, surely that freak had something up his sleeve to do this." Naruto responded.

"So, what is the plan Naruto? We going after her? It would be nice to see my old container after all this time?" Kurama asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Tsunade won't let me go, she says that Jiraiya can handle it, that if I left now it would hurt my image, and make my situation worse, I would be labeled as a missing nin."

"She is right Kit, Jiraiya can cover plenty of ground, having both of you out there wouldn't help, plus what about Hinata? You couldn't take her out there with you, you wouldn't be able to properly train her." Kurama reasoned with him.

Naruto nodded, "Jiraiya promised he would handle everything, and notify me if he finds anything."

"Kit I have something for you by the way." Kurama told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Kurama what do you mean?"

"Kit, I know the jonin and other ninja say you made a mistake, however I know, you were faced with an impossible decision, an impossible situation, what were you supposed to do? I am so proud of you, you may have taken a risk but everyone came out alive including Hinata. I am so proud of how you have progressed that I want to gift you with a few things."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you, it is nice to hear someone agrees with what I did. Most everyone is telling me I did the wrong thing."

"Ninja are too about the mission. Hinata is your mate. You had to save her."

Naruto blushed, "H-Hinata isn't my m-mate…"

Kurama giggled, "Kit, you and Hinata have a soul connection, I think the other phrase for it is a soul mate, the one, true love, take your pick, she is your mate though, without her in your life it will be miserable. You have a connection that most people could only wish for. I don't know why but the stars have lined up for the two of you to be."

Naruto shook his head, "I would love that, Hinata on the other hand doesn't seem to want to be with me, are you sure about this true love shit?"

"Kurama laughed, "Kit she loves you, she has to come to terms with things herself first though, anyways Hinata is your mate, you did what you had to do, and you stayed and fought with your team, you saved Shikamaru, almost getting yourself killed. You did well Kit, I'm very proud of you, and so I am bestowing upon you, a few gifts."

Naruto nodded, "Like what?"

"First off the Fox Eye, it is a new eye technique, first off you have night vision when you have them activated, also they will grant you the ability to see through genjutsu, as well as cast some horrifying genjutsus of your own."

Naruto grinned, "Those will be helpful, anything else?"

"Glad you asked, they also work against the sharingan, it cancels out everything the sharingan can do. You can also see chakra, as well as zoom in to see things a long distance away. Seeing chakra is just the flow of chakra, it is nothing as good as the Byakugan, but you can see when people are building it up and how, which will give you an idea of what kind of jutsu they are going to use."

Naruto nodded, "Well those are awesome, how do I get these fox eyes?"

"Remember how I gave you access to all the elements?" Kurama asked.

Naruto raised an eye and nodded, "Yeeeaaah, it hurt like hell."

"Yeah same thing Kit, sorry but it will hurt, let me tell you and teach you about the other jutsu I will give you."

Naruto nodded and copied the hand seals as Kurama did them, when she got to the last one he got confused, "what hand seal is that?'"

"This is the fox hand seal, you need it in order to use these next few jutsus." Kurama told him, she finished the hand seal and said, " **Fox Style: Fire Fox!"** A fox made of white fire shot out of her hand, she could control hit with her thoughts, it was controlled completely. "Naruto this fire jutsu will burn anything it comes into contact with, it is even stronger than the fabled sharingan fire jutsu, Amaterasu."

Naruto nodded and tried it, he got it after a few tries and could change the form of it, everything. "Kurama this jutsu is awesome! It does everything I want!"

Kurama nodded, "It is a jutsu just for you Kit. Here is the next one, she went through hand seals and Naruto copied them, again she ended with the fox seal, " **Fox style: Hells Voltage!"** A black lightning bolt shot out of Kurama's hand and fired through the tree, the entire tree lit up with black lightning. "Kit this jutsu will electrocute through anything, even rubber, it is highly destructive, very deadly, if you can hit someone with it, it will most likely kill them."

Naruto nodded and after a couple tries got this one as well. Kurama nodded, "Good work kit one more, she went through hand seals again, " **Fox Style: Cloak!"** Kurama disappeared from view, Naruto looking around, couldn't see her at all.

She deactivated the jutsu and reappeared, "With this jutsu you will be completely invisible, not even the Byakugan can see you."

Naruto grinned, "This is going to be a godsend."

Kurama laughed, "Naruto, it's a demon send, come on."

Naruto laughed and worked on this new jutsu and finally got it turning invisible. He came out of the jutsu and grinned, "That's awesome Kurama! This will be extremely helpful."

"Okay Kit time for the fox eyes." Kurama told him.

Naruto gulped but nodded, "Okay Kurama let's get this over with."

Kurama put her hand on his head and sent a pulse of chakra into his eyes. Naruto screamed in pain, "Fuck!" With that Naruto dropped to the ground unconscious.

Kurama sighed, "Now time for the hard part, Naruto isn't going to be happy about this." She said to herself before creating a barrier around him. She then focused and possessed Naruto. She opened his eyes and reached out his hand touching Hinata's head, the girl was having another nightmare, she opened one of Hinata's eyes and then Hinata appeared in Naruto's mindscape.

Hinata's eyes opened wide as she saw Naruto on the ground behind a barrier. Then a woman standing there, "What happened, where am I? What happened to Naruto?"

"Hinata, I am the 9 tailed fox my name is Kurama. I put Naruto behind that barrier and brought you here to his mind scape for a couple of reasons."

Hinata nodded, "What are those reasons?" She asked nervously.

"I wanted to meet you. Hinata you are very important to Naruto, but what you don't know is that I have to deem you worthy of him. If you want to keep him in your life you will have to prove yourself to me." Kurama told her.

Hinata's eyes widened, "What?! I need Naruto. You can't do this."

"Hinata here's the deal, Naruto loves you too much, and if you want to stay in his life you will have to prove yourself to me. You are going to have to fight for him. Hinata, I'm sorry but you are going to have to show me how much he means to you. Is he worth fighting me for. To stay in his life? Because if you leave his life it will kill him." Kurama told her.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	85. Chapter 85

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 85

Whew! So last chapter I completely forgot to do this and it was so rude of me, but big time thanks to Naruhinaryu, and Crazywizard73, for their ideas on jutsu, as well as what the fox eye could do. So rude of me not to thank you guys last chapter but here it is, big time thanks! If any of you have any more jutsu ideas please let me know I love new jutsu, also there will be a fox eye level 2 at some point and I need ideas for that, please either pm me or review with them!

Special thanks to: Rose Tiger, nightwind83, Crazywizard73, NaruHinaRyu, sasmith, GaiaDragonSlayer, and Einjeru Hatake for their reviews on the last chapter!

Hinata was unsure of what to say, "I have to have Naruto in my life. He is the only one I can count on, please don't take him from me."

Naruto started to wake up at this point, "Kurama what is going on, why is Hinata here, why is there a barrier around me."

Kurama just continued talking to Hinata. "Then are you prepared to fight me for your right to prove to me you will stick it out for Naruto?"

"Kurama what the fuck are you talking about! You aren't fucking fighting Hinata!"

"I…Yes! Naruto, its fine, I can do this!" Hinata said, with that she lunged forward at Kurama, firing a gentle fist strike at the woman.

Kurama slapped the strike away before firing a punch into Hinata's gut, before turning and firing a roundhouse kick into Hinata. Hinata flew to the side and crashed into a tree. "Is that the best you have to give for your Naruto? Is this a joke! Show me what he means to you!"

Hinata glared at her before sprinting back in at Kurama, the fox woman lashed out with a punch, Hinata dodged it and turn dropping into a leg sweep, Kurama jumped over it and fired a knee at Hinata's face. Hinata leaned back, dodging the strike, before turning and firing another palm strike at Kurama's face. Kurama slapped it away and Hinata moved closer getting inside Kurama's guard. Hinata unloaded a series of palm strikes at Kurama trying to strike the woman, while she was in her guard and up close.

Kurama laughed as she blocked every strike the girl threw, she jumped back before running through hand seals, " **Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu!"** Kurama shot a giant fireball at Hinata. Hinata shot to the right dodging the massive fireball, before running at Kurama, she had to stay close to the fox woman to have a chance. Hinata fired another palm strike to Kurama's side, Kurama stepped into her and grabbed her before throwing her into the air and firing a miniature fireball at her. Hinata had nowhere to go, she crossed her arms in front of her and tried to guard. She let out a yelp of pain as the fireball hit her. She fell towards the ground only to by caught by the shirt by Kurama.

"Is that all you have!? This is all you have in order to keep Naruto?" Kurama asked her.

Hinata grinned opening her eyes, she jabbed her fingers into Kurama's arm, hitting five pressure points in a fraction of a second. Kurama's hand stopped working and Hinata dropped to the ground, a look of determination on her face, she fired both hands into Kurama's chest, pulsing chakra into them, Hinata spun around her hitting her in the side twice, before hitting her back multiple times. Hinata jumped back breathing hard, before dropping to her knees, that fireball had done more damage than she had thought. But with that combination of attacks Kurama should be out of it.

Kurama disappeared from sight, before reappearing in front of Hinata and firing a knee into her face, Hinata shot backwards, and into the same tree, she let a cry of distress out as Kurama looked at her, "That was better, but you have to show me more! COME ON! IS NARUTO NOT WORTH IT TOO YOU!"

Hinata climbed to her feet, wiping the blood from her lip, she shot forward again, Kurama saw what was coming and hit a pressure point in her right shoulder, before hitting the same point in the poor girl's left shoulder, then jumping and spin kicking Hinata in the head. Hinata shot to the side and dug into the ground skidding along and creating a divot in the grass.

Hinata rolled over and stood up, her arms hanging uselessly by her sides, a trickle of blood running down her head. She was breathing hard, but she charged once again, Kurama raised an eyebrow but threw a multitude of strikes, Hinata dodging, till she saw a strike she could use, Kurama threw a punch at her head, and instead of dodging, Hinata jumped up and to the side, allowing the strike to hit the same pressure point in her shoulder, she let out a cry of pain as she was thrown away. Hinata grinned and stood up, she raised her right arm and pressed the point in her left shoulder giving her access to it again.

"Very impressive Hinata, but you haven't beaten me yet." Kurama told her.

"Kurama! That is enough!" Naruto shouted.

Kurama and Hinata both ignored him, and Hinata shot forward again. Kurama started to throw attacks but Hinata bent around them. She hit Kurama in different points on her body as Kurama struck at her, Hinata grinned as she turned and slid into a different stance, "You are in range! **8 Trigrams: 32 palms!** " Hinata rushed forward and attacked Kurama.

She swung twice, "Two palms"

"Four Palms"

"Eight Palms"

"Sixteen palms"

"Thirty-two palms!" Hinata unleashed the final barrage onto Kurama, but like every strike Kurama caught them, blocking every single strike with one hand, before grinning, " **Rasengan!** " with her other hand Kurama slammed a low powered rasengan into Hinata.

Hinata shot backwards and crashed through a few trees before landing and rolling to a stop. Kurama watched for a second, ignoring Naruto who was screaming his lungs out as Hinata lay there. Then Hinata slowly stood, coughing up blood as she did.

"Hinata, you are beaten, you just used your best attack on me, and it didn't faze me, not even a little. Keep this up and all you get is pain. Just admit you can't beat me. Naruto will never be there with you ever again." Kurama said cruelly.

Hinata shook her head, holding her ribs, as she slowly walked back towards Kurama, "I will never give up on Naru, he never gave up on me, and I refuse to give up on him! No! I need him! Every bit as much as he needs me, I need him. So please, DO YOUR WORST!"

With that Hinata charged again, Kurama smiled and told her, "That's enough Hinata, you pass, you proved to me what I needed to see. Well done, you refused to give up no matter how hard I thrashed you, you fought to have Naruto. I want you to remember how hard you fought to get him."

Hinata looked at her confused, "What?"

Kurama laughed, she released Naruto's barrier and Naruto charged out and started to check on Hinata, "Hina, I'm so sorry are you okay?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm fine Naru. I am just confused, Kurama what was all of this for?"

Kurama laughed again, "Well sweet child, I will tell you, but only if we have privacy, Naruto I need you to leave for now, I had to show Hinata something, now I need to talk with her about what just happened and I just need you to trust me. Hinata will explain everything to you in the morning I promise."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked towards Hinata, she nodded towards him and he sighed, before leaving the mindscape, leaving the two alone.

"Hinata first I want to show you some of Naruto's memories, is that okay?" Kurama asked her.

Hinata nodded, "I guess, from when?"

"From when you were gone. I want to show you some of what Naruto has gone through first." Kurama told her.

Hinata nodded and Kurama placed a hand on her head before Hinata was given a third person view of Naruto, he was alone, sitting on a tree branch he was crying, looking up towards the stars, begging Hinata to come back to him. Hinata's eyes widened, and Kurama took her to another memory, when Naruto was fighting with Itachi to be allowed to continue to look for Hinata with Jiraiya, she showed Hinata the emotional distress Naruto went through during the thrashing Itachi gave him. Kurama showed her the memory of Jiraiya and Naruto talking about how he was supposed to go on with his life without her.

Finally she pulled Hinata out of the memories, "Do you see the distress he was in while you were gone?" Kurama asked.

Hinata nodded, "I-I understand, I'm so sorry Kurama."

"Hinata it wasn't your fault. Now listen, I was able to pull you in here because you have a soul connection to Naruto." Kurama told her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "A soul connection?"

"Hinata, whether you want to admit it or not, you and Naruto are soul mates. Now I went ahead and brought you here because I wanted to talk to you about this. As you can see, we both care deeply for Naruto. If Naruto doesn't have you in his life he will continue living his physical life, but his spirit will die, resulting in a great loss in his power, loss in his drive, he will end up getting himself killed." Kurama told her.

"I'm not worthy of Naruto." Hinata told Kurama.

"Hinata you just crossed fists with a tailed beast for him, what do you mean you aren't worthy." Kurama asked.

Hinata tried to stop the tears, she tried to stop the memories of what Kabuto did to her from coming back, she failed. Hinata broke down dropping to her knees, "I'm dirty! I am used, Kabuto forced me to do horrible things for his pleasure. He maimed me, scarred me. I can't let Naruto settle for me. I am so dirty, I am disgusting. How can I even look him in the eyes? Kabuto did things to me, so terrible, he degraded me he made me into something less than human. I am not all here for Naruto. I am scarred in my most private places! It's disgusting! I'm disgusting!"

Kurama looked at her, "No, sweet child no, you are not disgusting, you had no control over what he did to you. I know about what happened to you in there Hinata, but if you were to talk about it with someone it could help. I am here for you sweet child."

Hinata shook her head, "I-I don't want to relive it all right now, I can't talk about it yet, please don't make me."

Kurama shook her head, "I would never make you relive what he did to you Hinata."

Hinata sighed as Kurama hugged her, "Hinata, I know you aren't ready for a relationship with Naruto, but you two have to be aware of the connection you two have to end up together. If you don't Naruto will be dead inside, is that what you want?"

"NO!" Hinata yelled.

"So, what is the issue?" Kurama prodded.

"I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy of someone like Naruto! I am a mutt. Just like Kabuto told me, it's what he turned me into."

"No child take back your life. Anko was also tortured and had horrible things done to her by Orochimaru, she isn't worthy of Kakashi, should I stop her being unsealed so they can't be together?"

"No! That's…it's different!" Hinata started but was interrupted as Kurama continued.

"What about Kushina! She has been held captive, tortured, everything Naruto's entire life, should we not go find her, because now she is unworthy?" Kurama demanded.

"NO! that's different! WE HAVE TO FIND 9…KUSHINA!" Hinata yelled. "That's not what I'm saying, I just… I can't undo what's been done to me."

"True but you can choose to overcome it or let it rule you. Don't run away from this, from him, don't live this empty life when you have a chance to live with him. You have the chance to live out your life in happiness why would you not take it!" Kurama continued.

"Stop it! I want to be with Naruto! I want to stand by him, I want save Kushina! But I am far too weak! I am unworthy of standing by Naruto's side! I am dirty, and used!" Hinata yelled.

"Then let me help you get stronger! I will teach you. I can help you become stronger. But you will have to work on your attitude. What do you want in life!"

"I want to stand by Naruto, I want to be strong enough to do so, I want to save Kushina." Hinata told her.

"NO! I want a ferocity in your words Hinata! I am the Nine tailed Fox! The greatest of all the tailed beasts. Show me you want it!"

"I WANT TO BE WITH NARU! I WANT TO SAVE KUSHINA AND I WANT TO BE STRONGER!" Hinata yelled, frustrated.

"Good, Hinata, I am going to take you on as an apprentice. I want you to become my pupil, I want you to become the first ever fox summoner." Kurama told her.

Hinata looked at her eyes wide, as she shed a few more tears, she hugged Kurama, "Thank you, you are so nice to someone like me, why would you do this?"

Kurama knocked her upside the head, "NO! As my student that type of thinking will not be allowed! I only teach those worthy of my teachings, what does that say about you Hinata?"

Hinata looked at her, "That I'm worthy." She said quietly.

"I can't hear you, what does that say about you Hinata!" Kurama asked again.

"That I am worthy… to be your student!" Hinata said a little louder.

"I'm sorry do you really want my help? I might change my mind, what did you say?" Kurama goaded a little further.

"THAT I AM WORTHY!" Hinata cried out hugging Kurama as Kurama ginned and patted her head.

"See my apprentice, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kurama asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Thank you Kurama."

Kurama nodded, "You are welcome Hinata, I see great things coming from you. I think you will be a great apprentice. Oh and by the way, You and Naruto will be training here every night, on techniques, your physical body needs work. For now, go back to sleep, we will talk the three of us in the morning, okay?"

Hinata nodded before wiping her tears away. Kurama did a few hand seals and Hinata disappeared from Naruto's mindscape, "Hmmm, I like that girl, she has some fight in her, this is going to be fun."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **Big time thanks to NaruHinaRyu, this whole chapter was mostly her idea, along with the talks that Hinata and Kurama had, almost copy pasted from the ideas she gave me, big applause to her, as she is also my 700** **th** **review!**


	86. Chapter 86

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 86

Special thanks to: thor94, Danny vs A Month, Naruhinalover20, ttkaigler, Eijeru Hatake, sasmith, Fanficflash, nightwind83, jenuzumaki, and Rose Tiger for their reviews, I got 20 reviews today, so that is awesome!

Hinata's eyes fluttered open that morning to see Naruto laying asleep, she was using his chest as a pillow. She blushed thinking of the implications of her and Naruto being in bed together, she thought back to the night before and realized while she had been waiting in Naruto's room, for him to come back, she had fallen asleep, she once again blushed. She started to sit up, only to be pulled back down.

She looked at Naruto, to see a smile on his face, but his eyes still closed, "Naru we should get up, the sun is already up, we slept in!"

Naruto opened one eye slightly looking at her, "Hiiiiina, its early, and you're so waaarm, don't leave."

Hinata giggled, "Naru, we won't get anything done if we stay in bed all morning."

"We aren't training today, its only 8 am, Neji, Tenten and Lee are coming for brunch at 10:00, we have nothing we need to do till then, we can stay in bed at least another hour." Came Naruto's rebuttal.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess we can stay in bed a little longer, but it is very improper."

"Not as improper as you may think," Naruto said under his breath, before continuing louder, "Hina we are both adults, we can do whatever we damn well please, plus we should probably talk about last night."

"Oh yes, how did your trial go?" Hinata asked Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Not what I meant, but it did not go well, I have been suspended for the time being. Or at least that is what you and I will tell anyone who asks. In reality this was Tsunade, Kakashi, and your father's doing. They decided that it would be easiest like this, we have a month to get you into shape to be a capable ninja. I want to exceed their expectations, they want you genin level, I want you chunin level."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Naruto, chunin level?"

Naruto nodded, "I believe in you Hina." He finished tapping his index finger against her nose.

Hinata blushed slightly, "Thank you, I guess now we should talk about the other thing?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, what did Kurama have to say, I'm pretty pissed off at her for what she did."

"She did what needed to be done Naru, please don't hold it against her, she offered to train me, she is very kind." Hinata responded.

Naruto was shocked, "She did what?"

Hinata nodded, "She offered to help train me, she wants to make me a fox summoner, and she wants to train me."

Naruto nodded, "Wow, you will be her first true apprentice and the first fox summoner, she wouldn't even let me be a fox summoner."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Naruto nodded, "She didn't want me to be a fox summoner. You must have impressed her in that fight, you made me proud."

Hinata shook her head, "I lost Naru, why are you proud of that?"

"Hina, she is the nine-tailed fox, I wouldn't have won that fight, I'm proud that even though you knew you were beat you got up and charged in anyways, you wouldn't back down, I love that about you." Naruto told her seriously.

"Naru, that reminds me, what did she mean when she said we had a soul connection?" Hinata asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know much about it Hina, it is the same as soul mates, she called you my mate. Hina, this doesn't mean you have to be in a relationship with me, now or ever for that matter. I understand if you don't want to."

Hinata bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes, "Naru…it isn't that I don't want to be in a relationship with you ever, I…I just can't be in a relationship right now. To tell you the truth, I don't know if I will ever be able to be in a relationship."

Naruto nodded, "I understand Hinata."

Hinata's fist balled up slightly as she looked into his eyes, seeing them hurt, "Naru, I…it isn't you, it's what happened to me, while I was held captive. Kab…he ruined me Naruto, he did things so horrible to me, if I ever can be in a relationship, I would love nothing more than for it to be with you. I just don't want to make you wait for me, I don't want you to wait if I never come around."

Naruto kissed the top of her head, "Hina, you are worth waiting for, even if we never do anything, I will wait for you, you are the only person I could ever want."

Hinata blushed and snuggled into Naruto's chest, "Thank you Naru, your patience and kindness has been a godsend."

Naruto nodded, "Oh Hina, one more thing, I am supposed to be sealed still, my chakra is, so I will have to reseal myself and not use chakra in front of Neji, Tenten, and Lee, and pretty much everyone other than you, and our two ANBU that will be watching us and helping us train."

"I don't know why they are making you stay sealed. It's not like you did anything wrong, right?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto nodded, "I didn't do anything wrong but this village loves to hate me."

"I'm sorry Naru, if they knew the real you they wouldn't hate you, they would love you like I do." Hinata told him.

Naruto looked down at her shocked, "You what?"

"N-nothing Naru… they would like you like I do." She blushed.

Naruto just laughed, "If you say so Hina."

Hinata was about to respond when the doorbell rang. Naruto sighed and got out of bed, "I'll go check it."

Hinata nodded, getting out of bed herself, "I am going to go take a shower Naru."

Naruto nodded, "Have fun, feel free to use mine by the way, it's a little nicer than all the others in this house."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, before Naruto grinned, "Just go check it out, there is an extra towel under the sink for you. Enjoy."

Naruto then walked down the stairs to answer the door. Hinata walked into the bathroom and saw the shower, it was quite large, walk in shower. She turned it on, and water started coming from above, she looked around and saw multiple other valves in the shower she disrobed, and stepped into the hot water, turning the other valves, water started shooting out from the sides as well, she sighed as the hot water ran all over her body, from multiple different angles. Naruto was right, his shower was far better than hers.

Naruto walked down the stairs pulling on a t-shirt and opened the door, he was surprised to see Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, come in."

Shikamaru nodded and stepped into the house, Naruto guided him to the kitchen, "Coffee?" Naruto asked him.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes please. Black." Naruto nodded, pouring two cups of black coffee and handing Shikamaru one before sitting at the small table in the kitchen, motioning Shikamaru to join him.

Shikamaru sat down and grinned at his best friend, "Sorry about last night man, I know it was part of Tsunade's plan, but still rough."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I wasn't very happy about it, I'm still not, I wish Tsunade would just tell the councils to fuck off."

Shikamaru laughed, "You know that isn't how politics in this village work, she can be removed, especially with Danzo being dark side right now. He could take the hat fairly easily."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, whatever, if I am ever Hokage you will handle that shit for me, right?"

Shikamaru laughed, "I am probably better at delegation than you are, you are just a powerhouse. What do you mean if by the way?"

"I don't even think I want the fucking hat anymore, whole village hates me, why should I be its leader." Naruto responded.

Shikamaru nodded, "What happened to the Naruto that always yelled about how he was going to be Hokage someday?"

Naruto laughed, "You know damn well what happened man. Everything changed when Hinata left."

Shikamaru nodded and the two continued to talk while Naruto got up and began to make brunch for team Gai, when they came. As he began the breakfast he asked, "So what brings you here anyways, surely it wasn't for a cup of coffee and to say sorry."

Shikamaru laughed, "Well you are right about that, I wanted to ask you something."

Naruto looked at him, "Well I am an open book ask away."

Shikamaru took a sip of his coffee, "You remember that girl from the Sand Village, Gaara's sister, Temari?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah you fought her in the chunin exams and she was there when we saved Gaara, nice girl, though a little feisty."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah that would be the one, anyways, I have been corresponding with her, I really like her man, even when I was in the Sand village when we went to save Gaara, I kissed her, she was distressed obviously. But anyways that's not the point, I am thinking of asking her out, what do you think?"

Naruto laughed, "Have you not already? You are quite smitten with her, I remember smelling her on you that day in the Sand village. I thought you two had done more but I wasn't going to say anything."

Shikamaru blushed, "Heh yeah, no we aren't dating or anything, I'm just not sure about the whole distance thing."

Naruto nodded, "You know I have only had one relationship, and it technically ended, terribly right?"

Shikamaru laughed, "Yeah I know, but I am asking you because you are my best friend and you will tell me if I am thinking objectively, or what."

"From my knowledge Shikamaru love has nothing to do with objectivity, it doesn't make any sense. You can't look at it objectively. It doesn't work like that."

Shikamaru sighed, "Ugh troublesome, so what do you think then?"

Naruto rubbed his chin, I'm not sure, I say go for it man, you seem to really like her, and seeing as she is practically royalty, well she will be a hot commodity in the Sand village, you may want to get on that and ask her already."

Shikamaru nodded, finished his coffee, "Right, well I better be off, I have a mission, I am being sent to the Sand village to go on a joint mission, with her."

Naruto laughed, "I wondered why you came over here so early."

Shikamaru nodded, "Thanks for the advice, and the coffee."

Naruto nodded, "see you Shikamaru, good luck."

With that Shikamaru left and Naruto created a clone to keep cooking while he went upstairs. He walked up as Hinata walked out of the bathroom with a towel on, it covered everything to Naruto's dismay.

"Who was at the door Naru?" Hinata asked him.

"It was Shikamaru, he wanted some advice about this girl we met, he is going on a joint mission with her and so he wanted some advice before he left for the Sand village." Naruto told her.

"How was the shower?" He asked.

Hinata grinned, "It was great Naruto. You were right, your shower is much better than mine."

Naruto nodded, "So you figured out the extra nozzles then?"

Hinata nodded, "I did."

"Good, I am going to take one now, hopefully you didn't take up all my hot water." Naruto responded teasing her a little.

Hinata shook her head, "I don't think so Naru."

"I mean you can join me if you want Hina." Naruto continued his teasing.

Hinata blushed a dark red, "N-no thanks, uhhhh thank you for the offer though." With that Hinata walked away and into her room to change.

Naruto laughed and showered himself, when he finished he got out and dried off, getting dressed he walked down stairs and saw Hinata sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. He grinned when he saw her and hugged her. Hinata sighed in contentment, wanting to stay in the hug forever. Naruto let her go and sat down with her, "Okay Hinata, let's talk about our new training regime."

Hinata nodded, her eyes filling with determination, "Okay Naru."

Naruto nodded, "Right, well first off we will wake up and go for a run, we will go multiple laps around the village. My obstacle course, that we were running. Then we will continue physical work outs, weighted pushups, squats, sit ups, things like that, strength training. We are going to push your weights every day. It won't be easy Hinata. We will then do Taijutsu training, you will work with Neji first, he has agreed to help when he can, I will train Tenten in return with a sword. Then you and I will work on other styles of Taijutsu, you will not be contained to gentle fist. Then we have jutsu practice, and then finally another physical workout. Then we will have dinner around 6 and after that you are free to do whatever you want."

Hinata nodded, "This is going to be tough huh?"

Naruto nodded, "You can do it Hina."

Hinata nodded grinning, "I-I know. As long as you are there to help me."

Naruto nodded, "There is nowhere I would rather be Hina."

There was a knock at the door and Naruto walked over to the door answering it, Tenten and Neji walked in. "Naruto, I'm sorry but Lee refused to come."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Is he still mad at me for what happened?"

"Yeah Lee has an issue with taking lives, he always has." Tenten told them.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, well I want to get him on my side, so where is he. I want to talk to him."

Neji shook his head, "Naruto, Lee doesn't talk with his mouth, he talks with his fists, and you can't fight him right now."

Naruto scoffed, "Why the hell can't I fight him?"

"Because your chakra is sealed, and you would be fighting one of the best Taijutsu masters in the village. You would be creamed." Neji told him.

Naruto laughed, "Let's see, come on, let's go. Just let me get Hinata real quick."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Sorry nothing super fun, but a little Naruhina fluff so that's fun.**


	87. Chapter 87

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 87

Special thanks to: Kakashi-is-hot, NarHina, ttkaigler, Naruhinalover20, nightwind83, DragoFae24, SpiceyWifey, sasmith, jenuzumaki, GaiaDragonslayer, Rose Tiger, and Einjeru hatake for their reviews!

…

Neji shook his head, "Naruto, Lee doesn't talk with his mouth, he talks with his fists, and you can't fight him right now."

Naruto scoffed, "Why the hell can't I fight him?"

"Because your chakra is sealed, and you would be fighting one of the best Taijutsu masters in the village. You would be creamed." Neji told him.

Naruto laughed, "Let's see, come on, let's go. Just let me get Hinata real quick."

Naruto turned and went to get Hinata, as he walked he reactivated the chakra seal, knowing that if Neji used his byakugan he would be able to tell the difference between his chakra being sealed and unsealed.

"Hina, I need to go have a spar with Rock Lee, it's kinda complicated, but bottom line is that he needs to fight someone in order to understand them, so I am going to go and fight him, see how I fair against him." Naruto told Hinata.

"Naruto, maybe a fist fight isn't the best idea right now?" She responded.

Naruto laughed, "There is always time for a friendly spar."

Hinata sighed, but nodded and followed Naruto out the door. The group headed to Lee and Gai's favorite training spot and when they got there Naruto jumped down in front of Lee and Gai.

"Lee, I invited you to brunch this morning as a thank you for your help in saving Hinata, do you have some issue with me that I don't know about yet?"

"Naruto I take issue with how you dealt with the situation. I did not sign on to killing a member of the Hyuga clan. While you may not care about the loss of life, I do." Lee told him.

"Lee, there were extenuating circumstances involved, he was torturing Hinata, I could not allow him to continue, if he had she could have died." Naruto responded, "I was a shadow clone, one hit from a Hyuga and I disappear and Hinata is left alone defenseless."

"Naruto! All of that changed when Tenten and I got there. We had it handled, the kill was not necessary." Lee responded.

"I didn't trust you and Tenten, I needed to be there until someone I trusted got there, I'm sorry you feel this way Lee, but I wish to have a friendly spar with you." Naruto told him.

"Naruto, if you and I had a spar, it would not be friendly, I am not fond of you, you risked your team and your mission, for no reason. Hinata would have been fine." Lee told him.

"No, you don't know that Lee. But if you don't want it to be friendly fine, let's just have a spar and work these issues out." Naruto told him, getting rather serious.

"Naruto, no offense but isn't your chakra sealed? You don't stand a chance. Sorry but I am not interested in fighting you." Lee told him, turning around and starting to walk away.

Naruto appeared in front of him again, "I don't need chakra to fight you Rock Lee. I am trying to be nice here, I extended a hand of friendship, you slapped it away, I extend a hand of comradery to you, you slapped it away, I extended a hand of fellow martial artists to you, and you slapped it away, now you are pissing me off." Naruto said rather darkly, "I heard you only understand people through their fists, I am trying to extend to you a curtesy to understand one another, why are you shooting me down."

Gai stepped in placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Calm down Naruto, you don't even have ninja status right now."

"I am well aware of my status Gai-sensei. I am trying to be courteous with your student. I came here for a taijutsu fight, you want a go? If your student is too scared." Naruto told him, trying to egg Lee on.

Gai looked at him glaring, "Careful Naruto, I know you are Kakashi's son, but if you step up to my plate, I won't go easy on you."

"I don't need you to go easy on me Gai-sensei. Kakashi speaks very highly of you, I respect you immensely as a ninja, that you are able to rival Kakashi, but so can I." I may not have access to my chakra, but you don't know my abilities Lee." Naruto told him.

Lee looked at them, "Gai-sensei, can Naruto truly rival you?"

Gai nodded, "Naruto, when he has his chakra, can rival myself and Kakashi yes. Or so the reports say."

"I can rival Jiraiya of the Sannin too, if you are looking for a reason to fight me." Naruto told them.

"Fine, Naruto. You want to fight, lets fight, I will not go easy on you." Lee told him.

Naruto grinned, "You may want to remove the ankle weights then." Naruto told him.

"I think not, I highly doubt I will need to remove them." Lee told him.

Naruto grinned, "You think you are the only one who uses weight training Lee?"

Lee raised an eyebrow, but Gai stepped in and told them, "I will officiate this spar, go when ready."

Naruto grinned and stood there relaxed, Lee dropped into his stance, one arm behind his back, and one harm in a knife form in front of him. Lee grinned and shot forward, Naruto not moving until Lee appeared next to him, Naruto caught Lee's first kick, turning and throwing him into a tree. Lee landed on the tree and shot back towards Naruto, he landed and disappeared running around Naruto as Naruto stood there waiting for Lee, there was no point moving to attack the man at the moment.

Lee shot into back into attack firing a punch at Naruto, Naruto slapped it away, and dodged the next strike to his head, Lee dropped down into a leg sweep and Naruto jumped over it, flipping landing on Lee and pushing him into the ground, Naruto turned to look at Lee ready again.

"Well Naruto, it seems you are going to be slightly more of a challenge." Lee said before shooting after the blonde once more. Naruto blocked the strike to his face only for Lee to disappear again, Naruto cursed as Lee started to pick up more and more speed. Lee appeared next to Naruto and fired a kick into him, faster than Naruto could react, Naruto shot to the side, only to be intercepted by Lee. Lee fired another punch at him, but Naruto blocked, using his momentum to fire his own punch, making Lee rocket to the side. Lee stood back up and glared at him.

"It seems I may need to remove my weights." He looked towards Gai, who nodded at him. Lee took off his weights and set them on the ground.

Naruto appeared next to Hinata, "Release me to 25% on each seal please." Hinata nodded, and did so, releasing Naruto from most of his weights. Naruto grinned as he felt himself lighten up considerably. He looked towards Lee.

"Naruto please be careful." Hinata told him.

Naruto didn't say a word as he shot after Lee, attacking the boy for the first time. Lee was ready and was blocking every shot that Naruto took at him. Naruto threw a punch at his face, which Lee caught and threw Naruto to the side. Lee appeared next to him, smashing a knee into this side. Naruto shot into a tree and coughed up a slight amount of blood, wincing slightly, "I think you cracked a rib Lee, well done."

Lee glared at him, shooting towards him again, Lee appeared in front of him, bent down, he kicked up Kicking Naruto into the air, Naruto caught the foot, but still shot into the air, Lee followed him up.

Naruto and Lee traded blows in the air as the climbed higher and higher, well above the trees, Naruto dodged a punch, turned and fired into Lee with a double hammer fist. Lee shot down towards the ground, he went through multiple trees before landing hard, Naruto cursed as Lee stood and charged back towards him, Naruto was a sitting duck at this point. Lee jumped and yelled, "Leaf Hurricane!" He spun going faster and faster before landing a kick on Naruto, Naruto tried to block crossing his arms over his head, the kick hit his arms and he shot into the ground, digging into the ground as he went.

Naruto growled as he stood up, and dropped into his stance, "I have to say Lee, you are more impressive than I thought you would be, but this is still not enough. You will need more to beat me."

Lee grinned, "If that is what you want Naruto." Lee disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto again. He threw a punch, Naruto turned out of the way, pivoting around Lee and sweeping his leg out from under him, he then flipped and drove and ax kick into Lee's stomach, before jumping back away. Lee got up and glared at Naruto before charging at him, Naruto charged as well, Lee dodged Naruto's punch, turning and firing a roundhouse kick into Naruto's stomach, Naruto shot backwards, as Lee followed him, Naruto hit a tree, and Lee was right there next to him, Lee punched him, Naruto crashed through the tree, impacting the ground and sliding across it, he flipped backwards, blocking Lee's punch to his head. Naruto grabbed his fist and spun him around tossing him into the air as hard as he could. Naruto followed him up, jumping and pushing off of a nearby tree, he shot up towards Lee, punching him multiple times 5 times in the gut, before delivering a haymaker to his face, Lee started to rocket away, but Naruto caught his arm, pulling him back in for another haymaker across the face, holding him until they got closer to the ground. Naruto spun himself, spinning Lee and throwing him as hard as he could into the ground. Lee crashed into the ground, causing the earth to shake, and leaving Lee in the bottom of a crater.

Naruto kicked off of a nearby tree and down towards the ground, landing with his knee in Lee's gut. Naruto jumped out of the crater and landed one knee down, letting out a deep breath, before standing up and looking into the crater.

" **Third Gate, Gate of Life OPEN! Fourth gate, Gate of Pain, Open!"** Lee screamed from the crater before shooting out of it and at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as Lee appeared next to him and began to pummel him. Naruto tried to fight back, but with Lee going at this pace, he couldn't keep up. Lee ended the pummeling combo with a right uppercut that shot Naruto into the air, Naruto dropped back to the ground as Lee began to bounce on his feet. "Naruto. This is the end for you. You fought well but it was not enough!"

Naruto climbed to his feet and coughed up a bit of blood, "Give me a moment Lee." He appeared next to Hinata, "Hina, be a doll and unlock me completely, all weight seals at zero." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Naru, please that's enough, no one doubts you right now." Hinata told him.

Naruto gave her a look, "Hina, I can do this, believe it."

Hinata sighed, but nodded, she released all of Naruto's seals. Naruto nodded towards her and shot after Lee. The two clashed and traded blows, neither giving an inch as they stood there, fighting each other. Lee was shocked that Naruto could keep up with him at the pace he was going.

" **Fifth Gate, Gate of Closing Open!"** Lee shouted before more chakra burst out of him, he landed an elbow to Naruto's face. Naruto shot back, blood bursting from his now shattered nose. Naruto landed on his feet and didn't miss a beat shooting after Lee. He dodged Lee's first punch, grabbing it and jumping, he wrapped his feet around Lee, twisting himself, and rolling Lee to the ground and into an arm bar. Naruto pulled as hard as he could, but Lee was too strong in this state, Lee stood and threw Naruto off of his arm. Lee shot after Naruto, appearing next to him and crushing a punch into his face. Naruto cursed as he hit the ground, Lee flipped, twisting into an ax kick and driving his heel into Naruto's stomach.

"AGH!" Naruto let out a cry of pain, as Lee jumped back. Naruto rolled to his feet, clutching his abdomen, "Impressive Lee, the fifth gate, is quite an accomplishment." Naruto then shot into Lee, he dodged Lee's first three punches, staying in close to Lee, he bashed the bowl haired spandex wearing ninja, with his knees and elbows, staying too close to Lee for him to make any use of the gates, he couldn't put any power into his strikes. Naruto grinned, as Lee tried to jump back, Naruto followed him staying inside Lee's guard, Naruto grabbed his head and fired his knee up into Lee's head, Lee shot backwards, holding his head, it was ringing after that tremendous strike from Naruto. Naruto appeared next to him and fired an ax kick into Lee's face driving the boy into the ground. Naruto picked the boy up, holding him by the waist, Lee's head above Naruto's own, Naruto jumped into the air, firing his upper body backwards and driving Lee's head into the ground once again. Naruto didn't let up, he grabbed Lee's legs and threw him again, before appearing next to him and firing punches into the boy's face, continuing his onslaught until finally he reached back and fired one last fist into Lee's face. Lee shot into the ground, it again crated as Naruto landed breathing hard.

He watched for a moment, Lee didn't get up. "Winner: Naruto." Gai shouted out, as Naruto walked over to Lee. Lee wasn't moving, he was out cold. Naruto picked him up and stood him up, before Gai took him, "Naruto that was impressive. Your taijutsu form could use a little work, but all in all, I haven't seen many people that can stand up to Lee like that fist for fist. Well done."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks." He was still breathing hard, it was then that Lee finally woke up.

"Naruto! THAT WAS AN EXCELLENT FIGHT! I think I understand your pain now. Please, accept my apologies." Lee told him, "That was a display of youth and fire that one does not see often. I am honored!"

Naruto grinned, "So, friends?"

Lee had an even bigger grin on his face, "Naruto! Will you be my rival? If you can defeat me without your chakra, I can't imagine how strong you are with it!"

Naruto grinned, "I'm glad to have such a worthy rival Lee."

Lee nodded grinning like an idiot, before Gai told him, "LEE YOU LOST! 500 LAPS around the village on your hands! LET'S GO!" Lee nodded before jumping onto his hands and taking off full run with Gai.

Naruto still breathing hard but standing limped over to Hinata, "Naru, are you okay?" She asked him worriedly.

Naruto nodded, "I'm fine Hina, let's go home, Neji Tenten, dinner tomorrow? Bring Lee?"

Neji and Tenten nodded, "We will see you tomorrow for day one of training."

Naruto nodded and walked away off the training field, Hinata following.

Hinata was worried about Naruto, he was walking rather oddly, she held up a hand and activated her Byakugan, not looking at the chakra system, but at Naruto's bones. What she saw shocked her. Naruto's ribs were cracked, and broken on both sides, his left forearm was fractured, his right hand broken. His right leg was also broken at the tibia. She gasped, she ran over to him. "Naruto what was that, your body is literally broken."

Naruto looked at her, "Oh, you noticed, yeah fighting at that speed and strength without chakra to cushion the blows does that to one's body." He stumbled and she caught him.

She helped him home, "Naruto, what was the point of that?" Hinata asked him.

"I had to gain his respect Hina I had to make him understand." Naruto told her.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto sighed, "Whether you believe this or not, if I ever become Hokage, Lee will be one of my strongest ninja, he works harder than just about anyone. I need my ninja's respect if I am ever going to become Hokage."

Hinata nodded and finally got Naruto home, she opened the door and he sighed, "Can you unseal my chakra, I am going to need Kurama's help for this one."

Hinata nodded and went through the seals Naruto told her to before putting her hand on his chest and saying, "OPEN!" Naruto sighed as some of the pain disappeared, as Kurama's chakra flooded into him.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **HOW WAS THE FIGHT?**


	88. Chapter 88

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 88

Special thanks to: Drakon45, SpiceyWifey, TheGamingBeast, devilmaycry85, Kakashi-is-hot, sasmith, Naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, DragoFae24, nightwing83, Dragonwojo1234, ttkaigler, GaiaDragonSlayer, and Einjeru Hatake for their reviews GaiaDragonSlayer thank you for the ideas, I love getting ideas from my readers like that! Awesome, Nightwind83 thank you for the extra advice on fights, you are awesome! Also, thank you to all of you for your kind words on the fight! Also 14 reviews for one chapter is just plain awesome you guys rock!

…

Hinata guided Naruto towards his living room as he stumbled, his leg gave out and he dropped to the ground, Hinata, not ready for the extra weight was dragged down on top of him as he fells. Naruto let out a groan of pain as he landed, Hinata landing on top of him. Naruto was slightly dazed but looked up at Hinata as she was blushing furiously.

"N-N-N-Naruto, w-what a-a-are you d-d-d-doing?!" Hinata stuttered out embarrassed.

Naruto shook his head trying to figure out what she was talking about, he was staring too intently into her eyes, he loved her being so close, it took a moment for him to realize that his hand was holding something large and squishy he squeezed it softly trying to figure out what it was. Hinata's eyes widened and she let out a high-pitched noise, and her face went even redder. Naruto realized what had happened and that he was in fact squeezing her breast his eyes went wide.

"H-H-Hinata, I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" Naruto told her, looking away from her.

Hinata rolled off of him, helping him up as she herself stood up. Neither one of them could look each other in the eye after the embarrassment. Hinata then stood back under him and walked towards the couch.

Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly as she helped him sit down on the couch in his living room. He coughed violently, covering his mouth with his hand, when he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood.

"Naru! Please, we need to take you to the hospital. Your lung was punctured by one of your several broken ribs! Please Naru." Hinata begged him, he could see the desperation in her eyes, the worry, and the fear.

"Hina, I'm fine, I promise, I have had much worse, I just need to take it easy for the rest of the day. I am going to heal myself a little and I will be fine." Naruto told her in a pained voice, "Kurama is already hard at work healing me."

His hand started to glow green and he held it over his abdomen, groaning out as he clenched his teeth in pain. Hinata grabbed his other hand and held it.

Naruto looked at her as he healed himself, he looked at her with love in his eyes. Hinata noticed him looking at her and blushed again, thinking about earlier.

"Hina, I'm sorry about earlier, I really didn't mean to touch you like that." Naruto told her.

Hinata just nodded, her face still really red, "I-it's okay N-Naruto. It was an accident. R-really it wasn't a b-big deal."

Naruto grinned at her, "You know Hina, you are really cute when you are flustered like that."

Hinata smiled gently at him, "Thank you Naru." She then activated her Byakugan again and looked at Naruto, his chest was getting better, but nowhere near good. Naruto had been healing for the last couple minutes, she could see Kurama's chakra pulsing into the area's most damaged from his fight with Lee."

Naruto grinned at her, he stood up and tried to limp out of the room, he grimaced as he put weight on his broken leg. Hinata was once again under his right arm immediately, helping him to walk. "Naru, where are we going?"

"Backyard," Naruto gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Why are we walking to the backyard Naru?" Hinata asked him.

"I'll show you when we get there Hina." Naruto told her as they continued to walk out.

Finally, they got outside and Naruto ran through hand seals, " **Earth style: Stone Pillars Jutsu!"** The blonde ninja said, while two stone pillars sprung from the ground. He broke them off and set them against his leg, before unsealing a rope, from a seal on his arm he tied the small stone pillars to his right leg and tested it, putting his weight on it. "That's much better, I can walk on my own now I think."

Hinata nodded, but didn't say anything, she kind of enjoyed standing that close and helping him. She wasn't going to tell him, but she really loved being that close to him. "What do you want to do now Naru?"

Naruto laughed, "You have work to do today Hina, just because I'm injured, doesn't mean you get the day off! You have training to do, let's go."

Hinata pouted jokingly, "Naru, I don't wanna!"

Naruto laughed, and Hinata did as well, before he told her, "Alright, let's get started, no obstacle course today, since I can't run with you, and there is no way in hell you are going out there alone."

Hinata nodded, "So what do you want me to do?"

Naruto grinned, "I am upping your weights big time, you will need to pump chakra into your muscles, to move."

Hinata nodded, and Naruto upped all of her weights and her eyes widened as she felt her limbs grow impossibly heavy. She gasped as Naruto grinned at her, "200 pushups Hina!"

Hinata's eyes widened but she nodded and dropped down to the floor struggling to move up at all. "Hina channel chakra into your muscles it will give you much more strength!"

Hinata nodded and grunted, channeling the chakra, as she began to do her pushups. Naruto used the fox hand seal and said, " **Fox Eyes!"** His eyes turned gold with a slit down the middle, everything immediately became much more defined, he could see the chakra glowing blue in her muscles as she pumped her chakra into them, Naruto grinned these new eyes would be helpful.

Hinata finished the pushups and was breathing hard, dripping in sweat, "Good work Hina, now the sit ups, hop to it!"

Hinata nodded and started her sit ups struggling through them as she pushed herself. After she finished Naruto had her work on squats, 200 squats. Naruto watched her, taking notice of her shapely behind as she squatted down. He sighed, but it went unnoticed as she continued to work hard.

Naruto was thinking to himself as she worked, he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata though. He was thinking about her shapely body, and holding it against his own body. He shook his head, all he really wanted was to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He knew that was impossible however. She finished her squats and was looking at him.

"Naruto? Hello!" Hinata said, confused as to why Naruto wasn't responding at the moment.

"Oh uh, sorry about that Hina, I was lost in thought, heh, sorry. What were you saying?" Naruto responded rubbing the back of his head.

"I asked what next Naru." Hinata told him.

"Well why don't you create a shadow clone and spar with yourself for 15 minutes, then go through another 5 sets of everything." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded with a determined look and created a shadow clone, beginning to spar with it. Naruto watched, commenting here and there, having her fix flaws that were there.

…

Kakashi took a folder from the Hokage, "Kakashi I need you on this mission, you will create a team, use any ninja available. I need you to leave in the morning. This is S ranked."

Kakashi nodded looking over the details for the mission, "An S class scouting mission?" He asked.

"Yes, it involves the Akatsuki, they are moving, Jiraiya wanted your help with this, he is working on something else." Tsunade told him.

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto would be perfect for this mission, I want to take him, Gai, Itachi, and Shikamaru. For a mission like this, Gai to stay back as back up, Naruto, myself and Itachi for infiltration, Shikamaru over watching and planning. For a mission like this, this grouping type is essential to completing a mission like this safely. Naruto is a stealth beast, and an absolute powerhouse, he is necessary for this mission."

"He isn't currently a ninja, you know this, you can't have him for this mission, you are one of my badasses Kakashi, you can handle this, you can take Gai, Shikamaru just got back, you can take him, Itachi is not available, him and Hanara are on an SS ranked mission right now."

"The mission should wait until Naruto is recommissioned." Kakashi told her.

"IT CAN'T! I need you on this now. You and Gai are two of my strongest ninja, Shikamaru is up there himself, take anyone else you need, Anko?" Tsunade snapped at him.

Kakashi looked at her, "Anko is NOT COMING, it is far too dangerous, I will take Tenzo and Yugao."

Tsunade sighed, but nodded, "Fine, take them."

Kakashi nodded, "This is still a terrible idea."

Tsunade nodded, "Noted, take them and go now, this is essential."

Kakashi glared at her but nodded, "Fine." With that he went and gathered his team, so they could get moving and get moving."

…

Hinata finally finished her workout and collapsed onto the ground as Naruto stood next to her, "Hina, one more set!"

Hinata looked up at him, "Naruto," She said heaving in breaths, "That…was…six sets, just…like you said…"

Naruto grinned at her, "One more set Hina! I know you can do it! You got this!"

Hinata continued breathing hard, "Fine, I will do it." She shed her jacket, it was soaked through with sweat and she grimaced as she started the pushups struggling even as she poured chakra into her muscles. She was running low on chakra now. Naruto got down next to her and continued to give her words of encouragement as she struggled. Finally, she hit 200 and dropped to the ground, grimacing as her muscles stressed.

"Come on Hina! You can do more! Get your sit ups in!" Hinata nodded, she rolled over before sitting up, her abs tightening as she groaned, "Come on Hina! Just push yourself a little harder! I'm so proud of you!"

Hinata grinned through the pain and continued to work herself as Naruto cheered. Finally, she was finished and Naruto pulled her up to her feet, she gasped in breathes, exhausted. "Come on Hina, just 200 squats left! You can do it!"

Hinata nodded and began to work on her squats, when she finally finished Naruto cheered out and she grinned as he praised her. Then she created a shadow clone, 15 minutes of sparring left, she started and Naruto was cheering her on the whole time, "Come on Hina! You can do it! You are doing so great today!"

Hinata finally finished the sparring and was about to drop, but Naruto caught her, Hina, you have to stretch, come on you just have to stretch, then you are home free to shower, and I will make you dinner."

Later that night Naruto was in bed and sighed, he was having trouble sleeping, Hinata was on his mind to say the least, he was so proud of her, she had worked so hard today, pushed herself passed her limits and persevered, it seemed like his Hinata was coming back every day. He loved her so much.

He had been trying to sleep for the last couple hours, but just couldn't seem to do it. He continued to lay there, thinking about Hinata, how great things were going at the moment, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door, "Come in." He said as he turned his bedside light on.

"Naru," Hinata said as she walked in, "I-I had a really bad nightmare, a-and I can't fall back asleep, but the last two nights, haven't been like that, when I have slept with you…do you, think that I could sleep in your bed again with you again, please."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah Hina, of course you can." He scooted over to the side of his bed and opened the comforter for her as she climbed in, she snuggled up close and sighed at the warmth he provided. The sense of security she felt as he wrapped his strong arms around her, she smiled gently before falling asleep in his arms.

Naruto lay there smiling as he watched her drift off to sleep, he grinned and fell asleep himself, all feeling right with the world.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **All the fluff this chapter!**


	89. Chapter 89

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicle Rewrite

Chapter 89

Special thanks to: TheGamingBeast, ttkaigler, Dante3142, Naruhinalover20, Einjeru Hatake, Rose Tiger, jenuzumaki, DragoFae24, nighwind83, sasmith, and GaiDragonSlayer for their reviews! I really love reading the reviews and ideas yall have please keep it up!

…

Naruto and Hinata found themselves in Naruto's mindscape with Kurama, "Naruto! Great fight today! Way to put that spandex wearing bitch in his place." Kurama told him.

Naruto laughed, "I took quite a beating though."

"It was dangerous and stupid, Naruto should not have fought Lee without his chakra!" Hinata said, still a little miffed at how hurt Naruto got.

"Sorry Hina, but I had to do it." Naruto told her apologetically.

"It's fine, I understand why you did it, but I just want you to be careful. I…I need you."

"What was that?" Naruto asked not sure he had heard Hinata correctly.

"I-I need you Naru." Hinata told him blushing.

Naruto grinned, "It's okay, I won't be leaving you anytime soon Hina. I promise, and you know how I am about my word."

Hinata nodded, "I know Naru."

"Hinata we need to start training, first trick the summoning jutsu." Kurama told the girl. "First you need to sign the contract." She held open her hand, palm up and a scroll appeared in her hand. She handed it to Hinata. "You must sign it in blood sweety." Hinata nodded before Kurama began to teach her the hand seals. Hinata nodded and started to work on her new jutsu, while Naruto activated his new eyes, and helped her out, doing his own summoning jutsu, and having Gamatatsu come into the mindscape.

Hinata worked all night but still couldn't quite get it to work for her. "Naru what am I doing wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, I'm not sure what it is exactly, it is just hard to get down, it took me a while to get it when I first learned the jutsu."

Hinata nodded and sighed, they both were pulled out of the mindscape as Naruto's alarm went off. They woke up and Naruto looked down at Hinata, who was still in his arms, he smiled squeezed her lightly, she smiled back up at him. They stayed there, and Hinata sighed in contentment, she loved being held in his warm, strong arms.

"Naruto its sooo early." She told him.

He nodded, "It's time to start training how do you feel?"

"I'm a little sore Naru. You pushed me hard yesterday." Hinata told him.

"I know Hina, I have to push you hard, I have to drive you long and hard." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded, "Of course, but I don't want to get up yet Naru."

Naruto laughed, "It is nice and cozy huh?"

Hinata nodded, but Naruto sat up with her anyways, she pouted at him, "Meanie."

Naruto laughed, "Come on Hina, let's start our training."

"Naruuuuu its still dark outside." Hinata responded, getting up as she did, and walking out of the room to change.

Naruto got dressed himself, and met her downstairs, for their run through the obstacle course, he was already feeling much better, good enough to run the obstacle course for sure, he and Hinata upped their weight seals, then Naruto sealed himself and they left the house in a sprint.

The rest of the day was much the same, Naruto having had Hinata create a clone, which went with Shizune to go and work on medical ninjutsu. After a while Neji and Tenten arrived, Naruto left Neji and Hinata in one training room while he took Tenten to another training room, this one had multiple weapons racks. "Grab a weapon and we can spar." He told her.

"These are nice weapons. Slow spar then?" Tenten asked.

Naruto laughed, "Hell no, we are going all out."

"With these? We will kill eachother!" Tenten said.

"No, these weapons all have seals on them, and they won't cut and injure you, they can't." Naruto drew the copy he had of Kitsune on the wall, he pulled it out and stabbed it into his hand, but it just phased through his hand, "See?"

Tenten nodded, "I see, well then, how about an all-out sword dual."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, think you can beat me?" Naruto asked cockily.

Tenten nodded, "I think I can take you, you aren't that tough."

Naruto laughed, as Tenten tested a couple of the swords on the wall and found one she liked the weighting of. She bowed, and Naruto did the same, before she charged him. Naruto blocked the attack and twirled Kitsune, slashing at her diagonally. Tenten dodged and spun attacking him as well. Naruto launched himself back and out of the way before coming back at her faster than he had been before. Tenten was having trouble fending off his blows as he twirled, spinning his sword and flashing it around her. He was good, his form near flawless, he was fast and powerful, not overextending nor giving her a chance to counter. He was incredible. Naruto backed her into a corner and she tried to force him back a little to give her room and start him on the defense. Naruto slid his blade along hers and he grinned, catching her blade with the jaws on Kitsune and twisting his hand. Her sword was wrenched out of her hands and he immediately had his blade to her throat.

"Wow, okay, you are pretty good." Tenten said, her eyes wide.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow with a slight grin, "pretty good?"

Tenten laughed, "Okay, very good. That was some of the most impressive swordsmanship I have ever seen."

Naruto laughed, "The man who taught me how to use it can probably still beat me with ease, he only uses a tanto, but he is so fast, and brutal, really he is the master, not me."

"Well who was your teacher?" Tenten asked, "I have to know, maybe he will teach me?"

"I can't tell you, it is classified, I trained with him when I was away from the village for two years. But I can train you if you want, while Neji trains Hinata, that's a fair trade off right?" Naruto asked.

Tenten nodded, and Naruto began to teach her, going over the motions, he showed her how to execute certain moves and got her doing things correctly. They went through a slow spar, where he corrected her and showed her how she could do better.

Hinata was going through the same thing with Neji, the man was not a gentle teacher, but she was working on learning the different jutsu from her clan. Her weights were also at a new extreme for her but she was working hard, she had to get strong enough to save Kushina, to make Naruto and Kushina, and her own father proud, she had to be able to eventually show Hanabi she was worthy. She had to make Kurama proud as well. Show Kurama that she had chosen correctly to make herself her apprentice.

After Neji and Tenten left Naruto and Hinata continued to do physical their physical training, pushing eachother to a new max, neither one wanting to do less than the other. After training Neji Lee and Tenten came and they all had dinner together. After they left Naruto and Hinata did a little more training, before getting ready for bed and then hanging out in the living room together.

They went to bed and again Hinata slept in Naruto's bed with him.

…

Kakashi sighed as his team arrived at the location for their mission, later that week. He had taken his time getting here so his team would be healthy and ready for a fight, he didn't like this, he sent Yugao and Tenzo ahead to scout while he, Gai, and Shikamaru stood together, "Kakashi, what's wrong, you seem very unsettled." Gai asked.

"This mission, it isn't right, we don't have the proper team for it. But what can you do. This is supposedly an Akatsuki base, we need to infiltrate, find any information we can, and if possible take out whoever is here. However, if it is too dangerous I won't allow us to fight them. If we don't have information on the members than it is futile and I will not risk it" Kakashi told him.

"Kakashi, who did you want for this team?" Shikamaru asked.

"Instead of Yugao and Tenzo, Naruto and Itachi." Kakashi told him.

Shikamaru snorted, "Makes sense, four of the strongest ninja in the village, and me to plan I assume, your plan would have been for you to infiltrate with Naruto and Itachi, leaving Gai to guard me so I can provide oversight and mission critical plans and decisions. If needed Gai and I could come in and help."

Kakashi nodded, "I am beginning to think you are either too smart for your own good, or we need to stop spending so much time together."

Shikamaru laughed, "Maybe a little bit of both who knows. So, what is the new plan then?"

"Same plan, but with me, Yugao and Tenzo. We were one of the best ANBU teams of all time afterall." Kakashi told him.

Shikamaru nodded, "I can take care of myself, you should let me go in with you guys."

"No." Kakashi told him.

"Kakashi, I can use my shadow walking ability to sneak around. It would be easy." Shikamaru told him.

Kakashi shook his head, "Sorry Shikamaru, I want you out here calling shots while we are in there, and watching over everything, that is why I brought you with us. In fact, if anything goes wrong, I want you to go back to the village. No need for you to die on a mission like this, you will get all information you have too the village. Gai will come in and attempt to save us, also giving you a chance to get away. It is the mission critical plan, it puts the mission first, this information is vital."

Shikamaru was about to say something, when his old teacher glared at him, "Fine." He told the man.

Tenzo and Yugao arrived shortly after, "Kakashi, there are gaurds surrounding the openings, getting in won't be easy. In fact, we won't be getting in without raising an alarm at some point."

"Fuck. That isn't what I wanted to hear, there is a couple miles back, let's set up camp there, set up a watch, and tomorrow we will start clocking guard rotations. We are taking it slow and doing it right this time, these guys are far too dangerous to mess around with." Kakashi ordered his team, they all nodded and took off for the cave.

…

Naruto and Hinata had just finished their training for the night, Naruto had called it early, it had been almost a week of this, and Hinata was running of fumes. "Naru," Hinata said, panting as she tried to talk, "Please I can keep going."

Naruto laughed, "I know you can, but we have to break every once in a while, I am so proud of how great you are doing, with everything. You even got the Summoning jutsu down last night. So, go take a shower, change, and I am taking you out to dinner. We will sleep in tomorrow and take it easy as well. I need to go speak to Tsunade, so take your time and enjoy your shower. I will be back shortly and get ready and we can go."

Hinata nodded smiling brightly, heading upstairs to shower in Naruto's shower, as Naruto held up a hand seal and flashed into Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade, you wished to see me?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, you kept me waiting."

"I was training with Hinata, she is coming along very well on my end, how is she doing with you?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata is doing phenomenal, especially considering it is a clone doing the work and training with me. She has a large chakra capacity, and chakra control so perfect it is nearly unheard of, combined with her Byakugan she is going to be great at medical ninjutsu." Tsunade reported to him. Handing him a folder, "Here is her weekly review."

Naruto nodded, looking over the folder, "Wow she is doing well, she already has everything down that I know. It's really impressive, I wonder why she is so determined to do so well at this, she never had any intentions of doing it before she was taken."

Tsunade nodded, "I know exactly why, there are two reasons, I asked her about it earlier today. She told me the first reason is your mother. Apparently Kushina healed her all the time, and she wants to be able to heal others. She wants to make your mother proud of her, the next reason is actually you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, apparently, you had a fight with Lee earlier this week, you got pretty banged up, using no chakra and fighting that kid is near suicidal."

"Heh, yeah Lee and I had a little spar, he thought he would have an easy time beating me, I showed him he wasn't the only competent ninja when they don't have chakra." Naruto told her, "So why did you actually ask me here."

Tsunade sighed, "I wanted to update you on Jiraiya's mission."

Naruto nodded, "Any information?"

Tsunade shook her head, "He has found a couple leads that he is running down, but I know how much this means to you, which is why I wanted to keep you updated. I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "It's okay, by the way I haven't seen Kakashi around, is he on a mission?"

"Yes, I sent him at the beginning of the week, info gathering mission on the Akatsuki." Tsunade told him, "Normally Jiraiya would be investigating, but he is too busy looking for Kushina."

Naruto cursed, "That sounds dangerous."

"He took Yugao, Tenzo, Gai, and Shikamaru, a very competent team." Tsunade told him.

"I would feel better if I was there, you sure I can't go and help?" Naruto asked her."

"Yeah, because your last encounter with the Akatsuki went so well, you don't have a leg to stand on here Naruto." Tsunade told him, "But Kakashi really fought to have you and Itachi on his team for this one."

Naruto nodded, "Makes sense, will you keep me updated with any info?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes I will, Naruto, sit, have a drink with me. I want to talk to you about some other more personal matters."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded, sitting down and taking the cup of Sake that she poured him, he sipped it, "Damn, this is really good stuff Tsunade."

Tsunade laughed and nodded, "I am Hokage afterall, tell me how are things between you and Hinata on a personal level, not just training, I know it had been rough before you went on that mission, are things better?"

Naruto grinned, nodding and said, "Yeah, everything is going great right now, she is doing so well. I'm not sure what happened but she has really turned around, once we figured out about my mom, she has a fire in her that can't seem to be squashed."

Tsunade nodded and grinned, talking to the boy, she knew he had been mad at her lately, it was nice that he was finally coming around with her, there was a knock at the door, and Hiruzen opened it, walking in with a smile on his face.

"Tsunade, Naruto, how are you two?"

Naruto looked at him, overjoyed, "Lord Third! It has been far too long! How have you been?"

Hiruzen grinned, "I have been well Naruto, enjoying retirement for sure, it is nice to be able to spend time with Konohamaru, though he recently became a genin, and has less time for an old man like myself."

Naruto nodded grinning as Tsunade poured him a cup of Sake and he joined the two, they chatted about everything going on.

…

Hinata sighed as she let the hot shower water run down her tired body. She had been working so hard this last week, she was hurting, her body was sore. But it was good, she felt good about herself, she felt better than she had in a long time. She thought about how things had been going, Kurama had been great, though a couple nights ago, she had said something that worried Hinata.

 _Flashback_

 _Hinata and Kurama were working on the summoning jutsu, while Naruto was working on some other jutsu off on his own. Kurama looked at Hinata and knew this was her chance, "Hinata you need to talk about what happened to you while Kabuto had you. It is eating you up inside, you are currently happy, and I know that this will bring up bad memories, however you have to talk about it in order to come to terms with it. I cannot get you to your full potential unless you can be at peace with yourself. That being said, you don't have to yet, but you need to eventually talk to someone about it. I can help you child."_

 _Hinata's eyes widened as Kurama said this, "Please, Kurama don't make me talk about those two years. I can't stand to think about it at all right now."_

" _Then don't for now, but you will eventually have to come to terms with it all, in order to be happy, in order to be at peace with yourself, and get as strong as you can." Kurama told her._

 _Hinata had tears in her eyes as Kurama said this, "Kurama, I know I will have to, but it is still too raw right now. I will talk to you about it eventually, but if I do, you can't tell Naruto."_

 _Kurama nodded, "You know eventually you will have to tell Naruto everything eventually."_

 _Hinata shook her head, "I can't."_

 _Kurama sighed, "If you ever really want to be with him, truly be with him, you need to talk to him about these things. He has a right to know what that bastard did to you, what his beloved went through. You have to make things right with him eventually, otherwise he won't be able to reach his full potential either. He hates himself for what happened to you, he blames himself, and until you can show him that you are alright, that you don't blame him, and that it is behind you, he will always have this hate and anger living in him, the hate and anger will stop him from using my power at its fullest. The hate and anger are what make him lose control when he uses too much power, in order to use my power and control yourself you have to have inner peace. Which he will never have until you can help him with that, until you can show him you are over it completely."_

 _Hinata bit her lip, "I'm not over it though."_

 _Kurama nodded, "And you won't be child not until you can talk about it with people, that will help tremendously."_

 _Hinata nodded, and Kurama changed the subject._

 _ **End flashback.**_

Hinata sighed, how was she supposed to ever tell Naruto about anything that happened there. She couldn't even think about it without crying, let alone tell her beloved, how another man used and abused her.

Hinata looked into the mirror, looking for the damage that Kabuto had done to her body. She was shocked to see that a lot of the scars and marks over her breasts were gone, they had been there when she last truly looked last week. In her shock Hinata stepped backwards, and tripped over the ledge, she fell, striking her head against the ground. She cried out in pain as she did, her vision going blurry, before everything went dark.

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Ohhhhh I am so sorry all my readers, but I am leaving you with another cliffhanger, I actually wrote another thousand words or so, before I realized, wait! Cliffhanger, that would be the ultimate cliffhanger. So, I put the words I wrote in the next chapter because I am evil. MWAHAHAHAHA hope you all enjoyed!**


	90. Chapter 90

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 90

Special thanks to: ttkaigler, Narhina, Dragonwojo1234, DragoFae24, Einjeru Hatake, sasmith, jenuzumaki, nighwind83, Rose Tiger, Dante3142, and GaiaDragonSlayer.

Y'all seemed to be a little confused, some of you anyways, Hinata's scars are not gone, but a lot have healed, I will explain more and how in a later chapter. This is all I could get done tonight, I will see y'all on Friday, I hope. Not sure right now. Enjoy this chapter!

...

Naruto flashed into his bedroom, he raised an eyebrow as he heard the water in the shower running still. That was weird he had been gone for an hour, surely Hinata wouldn't still be in the shower.

"Hina! You okay?" he asked.

When he got no reply he started to get worried, he went to the door and knocked on it, "Hina, if you don't answer, I'm coming in."

Still no reply, Naruto cursed he tried the door but it was locked, he didn't have time to deal with the lock, he broke the door down, walking into the room. He looked around and spotted Hinata lying on the floor not moving.

"Hina!" Naruto shouted he was next to her within milliseconds. He saw the blood running down the drain, he cursed. She was bleeding, she had lost a bit of blood, he reached down and picked her up pulling her out of the shower. He looked down and saw her head was damp with blood, she must have hit her head. He immediately felt for a pulse and sighed it was still strong she was okay, not great but he had time to heal her. He took that time to let his eyes scan over her body, to see if something else was wrong. What he saw enraged him. He saw what looked like a rasengan scar on her stomach, as well as as multiple scars on not only her breasts but her genitals as well, Naruto clenched his teeth, he felt himself losing to his anger. He felt his claws grow, his canine elongated. He could feel himself losing over, he had to stop himself though. Hinata needed him, she was hurt, her head was bleeding. He had time but not to waste. He growled taking one last look at her, he ingrained the scars in his mind. He hated himself for what she had gone through already. Now seeing these things. He was going to fucking kill Kabuto.

Naruto took multiple deep breaths, calming himself, he took a wet rag and cleaned the blood off her face, he pressed another rag to the wound, keeping blood from getting one her again. He sighed, wrapped a towel around her naked body, and carried her into his room. He climbed onto the bed and sat with her leaning back against his chest. He put his hand to her head and activated a healing jutsu.

Naruto kept his hand on her head, healing the large cut in it, little by little, he didn't say anything. Didn't look up, he merely thought about the scars she hid from him. The blemishes that held proof of her torture, of his failures.

Naruto was deep in thought when Hinata started to stir, "Naru?" she said weakly, as she looked up at him. Her head hurt and she wasn't sure where she was. She saw Naruto and smiled gently ."Naru, are you there?"

Naruto shook his head and looked down, "Hina, you're awake, I have been worried about you, you hit your head pretty hard." Naruto said softly, he sounded tired.

"What happened Naru?" Hinata asked him.

"I was hoping you could tell me Hina, I got home and you were lying in the shower, with blood spilling out of your head." Naruto told her.

Hinata thought for a moment before looking down at herself, "Naruto, you...you didn't see me naked did you?" She asked worriedly.

"I called out for you multiple times, you didn't answer so I rushed in and saw you lying there, I had to check on you, I'm sorry Hina, but I saw."

"Naru you weren't supposed to see that." Hinata told him, she was incredibly worried about something.

"See what Hina?" Naruto asked, obviously down about something.

"THE SCARS!" She shouted.

"Hina, you are still gorgeous even with scars." Naruto told her.

"Naru, you don't have to lie, they are hideous, so am I." Hinata started to cry.

"Hina, no they aren't, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Naruto told her sadly, "I'm so sorry this happened Hina, if I could have saved you sooner, or never left you, you wouldn't have gone through so much. Hina, I have to ask you something."

Hinata bit her lip, she knew what his question would be. "Please Naru, can you just forget you saw anything?"

"Hinata, why do you have a scar that looks like you were hit with one of my rasengans!" Naruto asked her.

HInata looked down, she didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hina, please, it is my jutsu, why do you look like you have been hit by it?" Naruto asked, his voice pained.

Hinata was full out crying at this point, "Naru, please it will only hurt you."

"I have to know!" He snapped at her.

"H-he came back from a mission, Kushina was forced to heal him, someone had done a lot of damage to him. It was when I was first taken...it gave me weeks of needed recovery time. However, after he recovered all the way, he continued to torture me, it was daily, but the w-worst thing he did. H-he showed me h-his stomach, h-he had a scar like this. He told me y-you did it to him, that he w-was still h-hurting. So h-he took a k-kunai and carved t-the same scar into m-me...t-to get back at you." Hinata sobbed as she told him, the memory of the pain it had put her in came flooding back to her.

Naruto felt like he had been stabbed through the heart as he looked down at her, "H-Hina I'm so sorry. I-I was trying to make him tell me where you were. I was trying to get you back. I had him, I had messed him up. Then Orochimaru stabbed me out of nowhere. They got away, i-it's all my fault Hina. Please forgive me Hina. I tried to save you but I couldn't. Naruto was crying now, finally letting the pain he had felt for over two years out.

"Naru...please it isn't your fault." Hinata told him.

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata it is completely my fault." With that, Naruto stood up and walked out of his room, leaving Hinata sitting there confused and unsure what to do.

Naruto walked down the stairs, he was so angry, and upset he didn't know what to do. "DAMNIT!

DAMNIT DAMNIT! WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYTHING SO FUCKED!" Naruto screamed. His anger was taking over again. He was breathing heavy not thinking straight.

Hinata came down the stairs, "Naru! Please come back to bed, I want to talk with you about all of this, please. It isn't your fault."

"If it isn't my fault, why aren't we together, we clearly love eachother, so if none of it is my fault why are we not together? Because you know deep down, it is my fault you went through all that!" Naruto snapped back at her.

"Naru! No...please don't be mad, I love you...I just can't do a relationship right now! It isn't because it's your fault! It's because everything is still so fresh. I-I still hate myself...I-I'm dirty, and used Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip, he hated seeing her distressed like this, "Hina...I'm sorry...it's all my fault that you feel that way, I should have been here with you." He held up a hand seal and flashed away. Heading to the Hokage monument.

Hinata's eyes widened as tears fell from her eyes, she felt dizzy and backed into a wall, before sliding down it. She placed her knees up to her chest crying into them "NARU!"

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Sorry the fluff had to end eventually, these two are in an interesting state of mind.**


	91. Chapter 91

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 91

Special thanks to: Naruhinalover20, Eddie shadow, Dante3142, ttkaigler, Dragonwojo1234, Danny vs A Month, Rose tiger, TheBubbleGumVampire, TheGamingBeast, DragoFae24, jenuzumaki, sasmith, nightwind83, Einjeru Hatake, and GaiaDragonSlayer for their reviews! Fifteen reviews for one chapter, that is amazing, keep it up yall, I love getting reviews! NOW LET'S HIT 800!

Sorry for the long wait everyone! Had an eventful couple of days! Hope this long chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!

…

Naruto flashed to his father's head, he dropped to his knees, he was devastated. Hinata was scarred because of him. Of course, he didn't care that she had scars on her body, that wasn't the issue. The issue was all the pain she was put through. The rasengan scar, he couldn't keep it out of his thoughts she was hurt because of him.

He was pulled from there into his mindscape where Kurama was waiting for him, "Kit, is everything okay?"

Naruto shook his head, the tears falling from his eyes, "No! Why would I be okay! Hinata...have you seen her? It's all my fault. The scars on her breasts, on her butt, on her crotch, they are all my fault. I can't handle the thought of Kabuto fucking touching her, now I see that he cut her in those areas? Burned her? Electrocuted her!" Naruto cried out.

"Kit what that bastard did to Hinata, isn't your fault, Hinata does not blame you." Kurama told him.

"I BLAME ME! He tortured her Kurama, he sexually tortured her! He cut into her with a kunai, and made it look like a rasengan tore into her. I beat on him, and he told me he was going to do to her everything I did to him, I couldn't stop him, I couldn't save her Kurama, after I drove her straight into his arms with my idiocy. Kurama, it is all my fault." Naruto told her.

Kurama hugged him, "Naruto I know that is how you feel, but Hinata doesn't feel that way. She loves you!"

"She won't even let me kiss her, she doesn't love me, if she does, why aren't we together?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you know she is going through a tough time, that's not fair." Kurama told him.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm going to go, I want to be alone."

With that Naruto left the mindscape and opened his eyes in the real world. Naruto sighed, he was still sitting on his father's head.

"Naruto? What are you doing up here?" Naruto was shocked to hear his name, he turned around and saw Tenten walking up to him.

"Oh, the fourth Hokage is my dad, I come up here to think, what about you?" Naruto asked her.

"I was training, I have some targets set up in the trees back there, I like to finish my training by looking out over the village, reminds me what exactly what I am working so hard to protect." Tenten told him.

"I only have a few people I really give half a shit about honestly, this village has only brought me more and more pain. The villagers hate my guts." Naruto told her.

"Really? Aren't you one of the strongest ninja in the village?" Tenten asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess, not that it matters to any of them."

"Why do they hate you so much?" Tenten asked him confused.

"That's an S class secret Tenten, but I'll tell you, you can't tell anyone, its punishable by death, you promise?" Naruto told her.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, sure I promise."

"18 years ago, the 9 tailed fox attacked the village, my dad, the fourth Hokage, fought it, he couldn't defeat her, she was too powerful, so he used a complicated seal called the Reaper Death Seal, he sealed half of the fox in me, her name is Kurama. Using the seal killed my father, and my mom somehow survived but Orochimaru has her, he has had her for the last 18 years, just like he had Hinata." Naruto told her.

Tenten was shocked, "So…the village thinks you are the fox huh?"

Naruto nodded, "What do you think?"

Tenten sat down next to him, "Honestly, I think you are a really nice guy, you seem fiercely loyal to your friends, and seem to be willing to go to extreme lengths to prove yourself to someone. I don't think you could be a demon."

"Kurama isn't a demon, she is portrayed that way, but she is just a spirit, she is actually extremely kind, she has helped with my training a lot." Naruto told her.

Tenten nodded, "Interesting, so that's how you are so powerful?"

Naruto laughed, "She helps, but I have put the work in, I work as hard as anyone."

Tenten nodded, "Yeah I know, you can beat Lee without chakra, that's pretty impressive Naruto, seriously Lee is a beast, Neji can't even beat him every time anymore, and that's while using his chakra, and he is a genius."

Naruto laughed, "Being a genius is overrated, seriously. A genius means nothing to me, Lee has it down right, hard work is the way to go, hard work will always overcome genius. It just takes a while. Unless Neji steps it up and trains harder, Lee will pass him up. Speaking of Neji, how are things going with you and Neji?"

Tenten shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on Tenten, I see how you look at him." Naruto told her.

She sighed, "Neji doesn't want anything to do with me in that sense, we have talked about it. He doesn't want children, nor does he want a wife. Because of the seal on him, if he were to have a wife, he wouldn't be able to properly have a say in his relationship, and if he were to have kids they would be sealed."

Naruto nodded, "The caged bird seal, it's a nasty seal that's for sure, I have been studying it since Hinata was sealed. I am no closer to breaking the seal though. I like you guys together, I will break it, it's only a matter of time. When I do, I will unseal Neji as well."

Tenten looked at him, "What?"

"You guys deserve to be happy, you both like each other and Neji is good to Hinata. I will help you guys out." Naruto told her.

She grinned and gave him a hug, "Thank you Naruto, so what about you, why are you upset and up here?"

"It's some shit going on with Hinata, I left I needed to be alone." Naruto told her.

"What happened with Hinata?" Tenten asked.

Naruto sighed, "You know how she was taken right?"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah she was held captive by Orochimaru and Kabuto."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Kabuto and Orochimaru did horrible things to her, I can't describe to you how bad she had it." He sighed again, "Well at one point I ran into them, when I went to retrieve Tsunade to save Anko. I slammed a rasengan into his gut, and tortured him, just like he told me he did to her. Well I saw her today, naked, she was in the shower and she slipped and fell, hitting her head. When I got there, she was unconscious in the shower, so I saw her naked. I saw the scars…Tenten you can't tell anyone about this, but Hinata was scarred, her breasts, her genitals, her butt, all covered in scars, then I saw her stomach, it had a scar on it. Kabuto carved a scar into her, that looks like the scar my rasengan gives. It's all my fault Tenten."

Tenten shook her head, "Naruto it isn't your fault."

"Everyone says that, but they don't know why she was with Kabuto in the first place." Naruto responded.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked him.

"Kabuto kidnapped her, when he did they were on a date outside of the village." Naruto told her.

"How is that your fault." Tenten asked.

Naruto sighed and looked down, "Hinata and I dated for about a week, I broke up with her, I…I told her I didn't love her."

"Why would you do that! You clearly love her. More than your own career, more than your own life, so what gives." Tenten interrupted him.

Naruto nodded, "You aren't wrong, so earlier that week was my birthday, which is the day the villagers give me the most hell. They like to beat the hell out of me on my birthday. Well that year Hinata and I went on a date, I went back home and fell asleep. I woke up to a mob screaming that I was polluting their Hyugas. I almost died. I woke up in the hospital, Hinata was laying her head on my chest. I stayed there for a while and let it happen, but I had told myself I had to end it with her, I just wanted the warmth a little longer before I did. I fell back asleep and woke up later, I told Hinata, 'Hinata, I think we need to start seeing other people. I know that you love me, but I don't love you.' Then I asked if she still wanted to be friends. She started crying and she ran out of the hospital, she had never left my side by the way. She ran into Kabuto and he comforted her, he gained her trust and they started dating. I drove her right into his arms. Right into captivity."

"Naruto, you were trying to protect her, it wasn't your fault." Tenten told him.

"Whether I was trying to protect her, or not I drove her to that maniac's door. Every ounce of pain she went through, all the hell she faced, every scar on her they are all my fault!" Naruto told her.

"I disagree Naruto, what is Hinata doing then? Is her head alright?" Tenten asked.

"I stayed with her and healed her head until she woke up. I asked her about everything, she told me Kabuto carved the rasengan scar into her to match his own. I had to get out of there." Naruto told her.

"Naruto, she will be fine she just needs your support right now." Tenten told him.

Naruto sighed, "I don't know what to do Tenten. I love her so much, what the hell am I supposed to do to make everything alright. How do I make this all better? I'm just so sick of all of the shit. It's like I can't catch a break."

Tenten sighed, "I don't know Naruto."

"We were supposed to go to dinner tonight, until this shit happened. Then she kinda freaked and I kinda freaked." Naruto told her.

"You need to go back to her Naruto. She probably needs your help and support." Tenten told him.

Naruto nodded, "Probably, but I just…I can't go back yet."

…

Hinata sat on the ground with her knees to her chest, as she cried into them. She sat there crying, all she wanted was Naruto at the moment. He had left her here though, he needed some time alone and she understood that, but she needed him now.

She bit her lip, and decided to get up, she tried to stand when she found she couldn't move. Her muscles tightened and she gritted her teeth. She tried to move again, but her legs would not work, she was starting to get worried. She could turn her head, but she was unable to move her arms and legs. She was starting to panic. She started to think back to her time in captivity.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kabuto laughed as he walked up Hinata. She was laying on a metal table naked, strapped to it, and unable to escape. Hinata looked up in fear, Kabuto had a syringe in his hand, it was filled with a volatile looking liquid. Kabuto continued to laugh at her, as he stuck the syringe in her neck. She screamed as he did, he pushed it into her as she trembled in terror. Her body lit up as she screamed, all of a sudden Kabuto unchained her from the table. She tried to move but found she couldn't. She was terrified._

" _Mutt, I just injected you with a paralysis agent, you will have no movement for the next two days." Kabuto told the terrified girl._

 _While paralyzed, she was still able to speak, "W-why?"_

 _Kabuto laughed as he dragged her off the table, he took her to a glass tank of water, he forced her mouth open and put a tube in it, then he lifted her up and held her above the water, "This is part of pushing you to your limits, I want to terrify you. This water is ice cold, left at temperatures just above freezing. I am going to drop you into it, and you are going to be unable to move, the fun will start then." Kabuto told her._

 _Hinata's eyes widened as Kabuto dropped her into the water, she sank, unable to move at all as she dropped down to the bottom of the tank. The water was freezing, but she was unable to move, unable to swim back up. Kabuto laughed as he held onto the tube that was in her mouth. He covered the hole with his thumb and laughed as the look of terror in her eyes amplified, as she was unable to breath. He laughed as he would now be controlling her breathing for a while._

 _A few hours later he pulled her out of the water, "Did you have fun mutt?"_

 _Hinata's teeth chattered, "f-f-f-fuck y-you."_

 _Kabuto got enraged and threw her onto the ground, he then started kicking her, beating her to a pulp. She could do nothing to defend, she was powerless as he did everything he wanted to her. It was one of the worst experiences she had there. Being unable to move was one of the most terrifying moments in her life. Kabuto had just left her there. Men leering at her as they walked past, she was unable to move away from them, only able to whimper and beg them not to hurt her._

 **End Flashback.**

Hinata cried out in panic as these memories hit her. She tried to suppress them and move, but her muscles just refused to listen to her. Hinata was shaking as sat there unable to move an inch.

Naruto finally walked back into the front door, as the door closed he heard Hinata scream, "HELP!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he appeared next to her, "Hina, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"I-I can't m-move." Hinata told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed, "It's okay Hina, this happened to me a couple times when I was training with Jiraiya. I overworked you and your muscles have cramped and tightened to where you can't move. It happens."

She looked at him with fear still in her eyes, "P-please h-help me, I-I need t-to move."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sure, this will hurt a little, okay?"

"J-just do i-it, I-I can't do this again!" Hinata told him fearfully.

Naruto nodded and went through a couple handseals, " **Lightning style: Pulse!"** He put his hand on her back, on her spine and sent a pulse of electricity into her, it traveled through her muscles and they loosened slightly.

Hinata let out a whimper of pain but was able to slightly move her appendages now. She sighed in relief but immediately gritted her teeth as her muscles cramped again as she tried to get up.

"Easy Hina, don't move yet, okay?" Naruto told her as he picked her up.

Hinata nodded as he carried her to his bed, he laid her on his bed, stomach down, and unfolded the towel that she was still wearing. "I am going to massage you, okay?"

Hinata nodded again, and Naruto started working his hands into her calves, finding massive knots and working them as Hinata grunted slightly in pain, as he rubbed them. Naruto was sending small amounts of fire chakra into his hands, warming them, as he kneaded her knotted muscles. He worked his way to her thighs as he kept kneading. Hinata while still grunting in pain every once in a while, was thoroughly enjoying the massage, she let out a sigh of contentment as he finished one particularly tough knot.

Naruto laughed, "This feel good Hina?"

"Yes Naru, where did you get so good at this?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto laughed, "I practiced on myself. You think Jiraiya gave me massages? Or Itachi? Yeah right, those guys are hard asses."

Hinata giggled slightly at the thought of those two particular men massaging Naruto, it wasn't very plausible. "Naru are you okay now?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda freaked out and needed some time alone. I didn't get much though, Tenten came by, and sat and talked with me, it was nice of her." Naruto replied.

Hinata tensed when Naruto said Tenten, and he felt it, "Relax Hina, Tenten is into Neji, not me, and I only have eyes for you my love."

Hinata calmed down slightly, "I'm sorry I freaked out so much earlier Naru. I just didn't want you to think that all of these scars were your fault. None of them are because of you, you didn't hurt me. He did. I-I was worried you would see me as disgusting, not because of anything you have done, just because of my own insecurities."

Naruto nodded, "I hold myself responsible for what happened to you Hina, I pushed you away, I wasn't here when you were taken, and I wasn't able to save you before that bastard hurt you."

Hinata nodded, "I understand Naru, just know that I don't blame you."

Naruto nodded, "So wanna tell me why you freaked out so much when you couldn't move?"

Hinata sighed, "I really don't want to talk about my time with Kabuto, but Naru, eventually I do want to be stable enough myself to be in a relationship with you. I love you so much, I just…After what happened with Kabuto, I may find it hard to be trusting, and I trust you, but Naru, a relationship is something entirely different than just trusting one another, it's a different level of trust. I am scared of being hurt again, I am terrified that I won't be enough for you now, that I won't be able to ever give you what you need. It terrifies me that you might decide it's not enough and hurt me. Not because of anything you did, but because of what he did. I just can't trust easy anymore. But I want to. I want to be with you, I just can't right now, nor anytime soon. I know I should tell you about what Kabuto did to me, I know it's eating me up that it is killing me. I just don't think I can tell you much."

Naruto wrapped his arms under her, hugging her as he nuzzled into her neck, "Hina, it's okay, you don't have to tell me anything if you aren't ready. It's fine if you want to take your time on getting back into a relationship. I can wait for you, I will wait for you. I love you more than life itself."

"When I couldn't move before you got back…I-I was terrified, it brought back old memories, I can't stop thinking about this one in particular. H-He drugged me…h-he injected me w-with this paralyzing agent. I was unable to move, completely paralyzed. He put a tube in my mouth and dropped m-me into c-cold water, A-all I could think was that I-I was going to d-drown while not able t-to move. I was so scared Naruto, he would plug the hole in the tube at times and stop me from breathing, it made me suffocate. I thought I would die looking i-into his sadistic eyes with that gleeful smirk on his face. After he pulled me o-out he just l-left me lying on the ground, unable to defend myself from any of his men, t-t-they w-would touch m-me. I-I couldn't move as they beat me, treated me l-like a plaything. I-I was a doll essentially, but I-I felt e-everything." Hinata was now crying as she finished telling Naruto about the particular instance.

Naruto felt his heart break as he pulled her up and into a hug, as she cried into his shoulder. "Everything is okay now Hina, he is never going to touch you again, I promise."

"H-He vowed he w-would come b-back though. I-in his eyes I-I am h-his property." Hinata told him, "I-I am b-but a m-mere pet t-to him. P-please d-don't let h-him take me again." Hinata begged.

"I won't Hina, I will protect you." Naruto told her as he ran his hand through her hair.

After a few minutes Hinata had calmed down, Naruto went back to his massage, rubbing her shoulders as she sat with him, they didn't say much, until Naruto finally broke the silence, "Thank you for telling me Hina, I know it was hard but it means a lot to me. You are on the right path."

Hinata just nodded, not saying a word, as she thought back to her time in captivity, she was with Naruto, yet somehow, she still hadn't escaped her prison.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	92. Chapter 92

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 92

Special thanks to: XxDeath01xX, Nirvash77, ttkaigler, Eddie shadow, Naruhinalover20, Ultimate Kuuga, Rose Tiger, Danny vs A Month, Dante3142, sasmith, DragoFae24, and nightwind83 for their reviews

To the guest that reviewed saying Wow…as someone with severe depression, this is scarily accurate, thank you for your review, and yeah, I am trying to show how severely depressed these 2 have become, I am glad I am getting it right, also I have been there myself, but if you ever need someone to talk to, or for any of my readers, please feel free to PM me I can't promise I will answer right away, but I am typically on at least a couple times a day, and always want to help anyone I can. It gets better.

…

Hinata woke up the next morning cuddled up to Naruto, her muscles were still extremely tight, she clenched her teeth as she tried to move her arm, it hurt, but she could move. She sighed in relief and decided she would just lay there and enjoy being next to Naruto, she was too sore to really move around anyways. She thought back to last night, it had been a little rough last night. Naruto had comforted her well though. She loved the warmth that he gave to her, she loved him. She looked at him, his face was contorted in what looked like fear.

They hadn't gone to Kurama last night, after the night they had, they didn't get much sleep. They had been up talking all night, Naruto had comforted her, and she had finally fallen asleep in his arms. But this look of fear on his face, what could he possibly be afraid of? He was one of the strongest men in the world, he had to be. He was one of the strongest in this village, and they were one of the strongest villages, meaning he was one of the strongest ninja currently alive. What could he be afraid of.

She moved her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek, "Naru? Naru wake up! You are having a nightmare!"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he was out of bed and immediately, his sword Kitsune in his right hand, the white chakra sabre in his left in reverse grip. He was tense she could tell, as his muscles bulged. The sight of his muscles made her blush.

Naruto looked around before dropping his swords, he wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed, "Hey Hina, whats up? Is something wrong?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I just you were having a bad dream, and I was worried." She said quietly.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah it was a really bad dream. Everything is fine though, I get them now and then."

Hinata nodded, "D-do you want to talk about it Naru?"

Naruto sighed, "Not really, it was just a bad dream Hina."

Hinata bit her lip, and Naruto could tell she had more to say to him, "What is it Hina?"

"It's just, you are so strong, so incredible, what could you possibly be afraid of? How could someone so strong be afraid of anything? I thought if I could get stronger, the nightmares would go away. D-do they not? W-will I always be plagued with these hellish dreams Naru?" Hinata asked him.

"Hina it's not about strength, I am terrified I will lose you again, if you must know. That is what I fear, losing my loved ones, like you, and Kakashi, Shikamaru. You guys all mean so much to me, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again Hina. I wish that I could tell you the nightmares would go away, but they really don't. They become less frequent, but Hina you have to come to terms with the fact that you will always have nightmares. You will always be afraid of something. It's what makes a ninja human, their emotions, if you cut them off…Well you become something more like a robot. What's the point of any of this if we aren't happy? I love being a ninja, I get to spend my life getting stronger, strong enough to protect all of those I love. I get to protect and fight for the village that my parents loved so dearly, so much that they sacrificed themselves for it." Naruto told her smiling at her as he walked over to her and hugged her.

Hinata nodded still biting her lip, "I-I just wish it was over Naru. I am finally out of his clutches physically…so why do I have to still be in his clutches mentally, why does it still control me! Why can't it be over Naru?"

Hinata started to cry as Naruto ran his hand through her hair, "It's okay Hina, he won't get you for long, just keep doing your best and getting stronger, he won't continue to control you Hina, you got away, you have a chance at happiness. Take it, live life."

Hinata nodded and stayed in his arms as he lifter her up, "No training today Hina, we are going to rest, this is a rest day. We need some more sleep; can you go back to sleep?"

Hinata nodded and cuddled up to Naruto as he got into bed with her, they laid down and quickly got back to sleep.

…

When they woke up later that day it was midday and Naruto grinned and shook Hinata awake, "Hina, it's time to get up, let's get some food."

Hinata opened her eyes and grinned at Naruto, he moved to get up, but she pulled him back towards him clutching at him, "Naru," Hinata started, biting her lip as she started, "I just wanted to say…I lo…thank you Naru, for comforting me."

Naruto grinned at her as she hugged him tight against her, "Any time Hina, I will always be here for you. I promise."

Hinata nodded, and Naruto got up and out of bed, she stayed behind looking down, " _Why can't I tell him that I love him. I used to, I just can't bring myself to do it right now. Why can I not find the strength to tell him how I really feel about him. He tells me all the time, I just can't bring myself to do it. I guess I'm really no ready for anything with him still."_

Naruto poked his head back into the room, "You comin Hina?"

Hinata nodded and slowly climbed out of bed, "Still sore Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, I'm really sore still."

Naruto nodded, "Why don't we release your weight seals, then after we eat, we can get into the hot springs downstairs, you can wear a shirt in if you don't want me to see your scars again."

Hinata nodded, "Can we do some light sparring before we get into the springs, I don't want to go a full day without doing any training."

Naruto nodded, "Sure, I love it, great idea."

Hinata nodded, "Thank you."

The two went downstairs and ate some sandwhiches before they walked into the taijutsu training dojo.

Naruto upped his own weight seals, and got into a stance as Hinata got into her own stance, the two-started sparing, Naruto giving Hinata directions and help when she needed help, but she was growing much stronger.

Naruto called a stop to the spar after two hours, Hinata was breathing hard and he could tell she was hurting still. "That's enough Hina, great job, you are getting really strong, at a very rapid pace."

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Naru."

"Let's go get into the hot springs." Naruto told her, and the two of them walked up stairs, Hinata walking rather slowly, Naruto changed into a pair of swim trunks.

Hinata went into her room and changed into a bikini, one that used to be Kushina's. she looked at herself in the mirror, looking at the scars she still had, she really wanted to wear this for Naruto, but she sighed, and grabbed a black loose fitting shirt and put it on over the bikini. She frowned, wishing she wasn't scarred, and that she could actually wear something sexy or cute for Naruto. She wanted to be physically attractive to him, but there was just no way for her to pull it off. She sighed again, before walking out and downstairs.

Naruto was waiting for her and smiled as she came down the stairs and climbed into the water. She sighed as the warm water calmed her. It felt great. Naruto walked up behind her and began massaging her shoulders as she sat on the edge. Hinata sighed in pure ecstasy as Naruto continued to work her battered and worn muscles. Hinata grinned, maybe things would be alright, she could certainly get used to this.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	93. Chapter 93

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 93

Special thanks to: Crazywizard73, Danny vs A Month, sasmith, thor94, Rose Tiger, nightwind83, Naruhinalover20, Einjeru Hatake, and Dante 3142 for their reviews, also would like to thank Danny vs A Month for helping with the idea for this chapter.

To the guest that reviewed just a little more fluff before shit hits the fan, that made me laugh, Nice! Thank you for the review!

To the guest that reviewed saying Poor Hina… you may not know it now, you are right, there will be big bumps however. Thank you for the review!

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ENJOY!**

…

A week had gone by and Kakashi still wasn't happy with how things were going in this mission. They had gathered the guard schedules, and it didn't look good. They overlapped when they changed, for twenty minutes. The guards switched every three hours so they were never worn down and tired. This guard change was top of the line, they wouldn't be getting through the guards, the only way that they were getting through was if one or two of them created a distraction, this mission was going to be extremely dangerous if they even went through with it. Kakashi sighed as he finished writing out a note and sending Pakun to the leaf village with the information they had garnered.

"Kakashi, can we speak in private?" Gai asked him.

Kakahsi nodded and followed Gai out and into the trees, "What is it Gai? I'm trying to plan out this mission, with some variable of success."

"Kakashi that's the thing, there isn't any chance of success. You know it, I know it, our team knows it. Even Shikamaru can't think of anything with a decent success rate. We need to call it and get out of here before they realize we are here." Gai told his rival. The only man in the village that was on par with himself.

"Gai! Don't you think I know this? This mission is imperative, we need the information. This group is dangerous." Kakashi told him. "We have orders Gai, what do you want from me?"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, but this mission is ridiculous we need reinforcements if we are to have any chance. We need a team with me to create the diversion, and a team with you to infiltrate." Gai told him.

"I know that Gai, but you know damn well, no one in the village right now will do anything but get in your way. You will have to fight with Yugao and Shikamaru to cause a diversion. Unless Tsunade can spare someone, maybe she will send Itachi, Hanara, and Naruto, they would be helpful right now." Kakashi told him.

Gai sighed, "You're right, but it still isn't good."

…

Naruto watched as Hinata bit her finger and then went through hand seals, " **Summoning Jutsu!"** She pumped loads of chakra into her hand. A puff of smoke appeared and an orange red fox, with 9 tails appeared. "Finally, you are able to summon me Hinata!" Kurama said as she walked out of the smoke in her fox form. She was smaller than normal, much smaller in this form. She was about the size of Akamaru. "When you summon me into battle, I come much larger, however I am not nearly as strong as I will be if Naruto ever gets his powers down and can summon me as the 9 tails. Does that make sense?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah because she is summoning you as a fox, and not as a fox spirit, right?"

"More or less, but also the chakra it would take her to summon me entirely would just about kill her." Kurama told them, "Now let's get to training."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and started to spar while Kurama watched.

"Okay stop, I have an idea Hinata, you have lightning nature affinity, don't you?"

Hinata nodded, "That and Water, why do you ask?"

"I had an idea to help your fighting style, make it better." Kurama told her.

"What is it Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to incorporate change of chakra nature into her gentle fist style. Change the chakra shot into someone with Gentle fist into lightning chakra, so essentially you will shoot tiny lightning bolts into them. If we can get it strong enough, you land enough hits and you will destroy their chakra system, in a fight that would be incredible. Not to mention a hit will numb them, even if it isn't direct. You could easily stop someone's heart with it." Kurama told them.

Naruto's eyes bulged, "That's an amazing idea Kurama!"

"Okay, but how do I do that?" I don't know any jutsu, I have never used nature manipulation." Hinata told them.

Naruto nodded, "Well let's work on it Hina. First do you know how lightning release works?"

Hinata shook her head, "I know it hurts a lot…"

Naruto looked down but then back at her, "Lightning release works by increasing the vibration frequency of the chakra you are using. For example, if I use this jutsu," Naruto went through hand seals, " **Lightning style: Spark Darts!"** He held out his hand and lightning chakra built up on the tips of his fingers, and shot into a tree. "See I built up the chakra on the tips of my fingers with my hand seals I molded it."

Hinata nodded and shivered a little, "Okay, I will try, can you show me the hand seals for that, maybe if I can get that jutsu down I will be able to better do it with my gentle fist."

Naruto nodded and showed her the hand seals and she tried, the jutsu didn't work however, Hinata sighed looking down, "It didn't work."

"Of course not Hina, it doesn't ever work on the first time, it took me weeks to get down most of my jutsu, it will be the same for you, but we need to work on physical training right now, so create as many shadow clones as you can, and leave them to work on it, you should have it within the next couple days." Naruto told her laughing.

Hinata nodded and Naruto upped her weights to a crazy level and grinned at her, "Let's get our run out of the way first Hina, see if you can keep up with me!"

Hinata nodded and chased after him.

…

A week later and Hinata had gotten down the spark darts, as well as a couple other lightning style jutsu that Naruto taught her. Hinata was now working on infusing lightning chakra into her gentle fist. She was attacking a sparring dummy, working around it, flowing hitting it with gentlefist attacks, she was flowing around it like water hitting it at all different angles, just like Naruto had taught her to. Her new style, Naruto dubbed the flowing gentle fist, was great for her, she still wasn't as good as Neji with gentle fist, but the boy could not believe how far she had come with her new style.

She just wasn't getting the lightning into it yet, it was too hard, she couldn't seem to focus on both things at once, Naruto stopped her and pulled her back, "Hina, your flowing gentle fist looks amazing. But you need to get the lightning into it for it to be truly effective, have a couple clones work on it with you, have two clones work on the flowing gentle fist katas we made for you, then you and two clones work on combining lightning chakra into it, don't worry Hina, it could take a while for you to get it down. You have only been working on it a short time, change in chakra nature is tough, I have been trying to work different natures into the rasengan and can't figure it out, if I could, the results would be phenomenal."

Hinata nodded and created clones to help her with it. She sighed, "Naru, why is it so hard to do this."

Naruto laughed, "I don't know, I guess everyone would be making their own jutsu." Hinata sighed and nodded.

…

Another week went by and Naruto and Hinata were hard at work, Kurama watching them train as they kept going. Hinata charged at Naruto as he blocked a shot by her, she channeled lightning chakra into her hand as she grabbed his arm. Naruto grunted in pain and Hinata threw him to the side. Hinata charged at him again. Naruto dodged her hand this time dropping into a leg sweep and dropping Hinata to the ground. Hinata hit the ground hard, she growled and rolled back to her feet. She jumped into a kick and tried kicking Naruto in the face, he grabbed her foot and threw her backwards. "Easy Hinata. I think that's enough for today."

Hianta shook her head, "No! I'm not done yet."

Naruto shook his head, "Hina, you are exhausted, it's time to be done."

"No." She charged at him again and Naruto raised an eyebrow, he pushed her strikes to the side, over the weeks he had developed a way to fight her fighting style. He stood in one place, only pivoting, blocking her shots. She was frustrated, and he just kept swiping her strikes to the side and dodging with small pivots and other small movements.

"Hinata that is enough, you are too tired, you are getting sloppy." Naruto told her.

Hinata got mad, "Shut up and fight Naruto, I'm fine!"

"Hinata, what the hell?" Naruto asked.

Hinata threw another strike, and Naruto blocked it and put her in a full nelson hold. He was holding her arms behind her head as he stopped her, Kurama just looked on with an eyebrow raised as Hinata started to sob, shaking as she did in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata, what is going on, what's wrong?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Hinata just continued to cry, "Why can't I get anything down. I can't even get a few good strikes in against you, we have been sparring for almost a month now and I still have yet to even really hit you. I can't get the flowing gentle fist down perfect it is still flawed, and I can't get the lightning gentle fist down yet either."

Naruto let her go and she dropped to her knees, "Hinata it's okay, I'm a high jonin level ninja, with high level Taijutsu skills. Creating a new taijutsu style is incredibly difficult, and creating a new nature transformation skill is incredible."

"Yet you can do it all! How can you do it all but I can't, and you are so incredible." Hinata told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hina, I have worked hard, I have inherent skill, and I have trained for years to get here, you were held captive. You will get it."

"But you won't, you just don't get it Naruto." Hinata told him coldly.

Naruto was taken aback, "Hina what are you talking about?"

"I am referring to the fact that you still act like you want me, like you love me. But you love the old me! I can't ever be that girl again! You have seen me! How can I be that girl again? You loved her not me, you were engaged to her, that's the only reason you are still with me, I am pathetic, weak and scarred. You fell in love with the old me, and were engaged to me, that is the only reason you keep me around, waiting for the old me to come back! Naruto, she is gone! I can never be her again! So just stop, please Naruto, stop trying to love this new me. I'm different and the old Hinata is gone! She can't come back, he killed her. He buried her under all the torture, and the pain. You keep telling me that I am getting back to my old self, but I'm not, I'm just not. I don't want to be, she was weak, pathetic, a mutt for him to do what he wanted with. I can't be her again. I'm sorry, but Naruto it will just never happen."

Hinata turned and started to walk away, "Hina, wait! Please come back, don't walk away from me."

Hinata turned back to him, tears streaming down her face, eyes red, "I'm not your Hina Naruto, she is dead, she has been for a long time, the day you broke up with her back years ago, that was the day she started dying."

"Hinata. Don't do this, don't say that, you are my beloved." Naruto pleaded with her.

Hinata shook her head, "NO! my beloved would have told me that we were engaged! My beloved would have never broken up with me in the first place, you pushed the dagger into my hand, I stabbed my heart, but it was your dagger."

Naruto was taken aback, she really did blame him, "Hinata…please, I'm trying to help, that's all I have been doing."

"No Naruto, you have been trying to get your Hinata back, but you can't seem to understand that she is DEAD! She died when Kabuto took her. I came out of it, I am not the same girl. Don't you get that?! These are proof!" She pulled up her shirt, showing him the scar on her stomach as Naruto looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"See! There it is, you wishing for your Hinata back! Please…please stop this illusion that she can come back Naruto. She can't I'm what's left of the girl you loved, you don't have to keep up this act this charade. I am never going to be her again, I don't deserve you, I am mere trash." Hinata told him sadly.

"Hinata that isn't true!" Naruto told her.

"YES, IT IS! I have heard you say all you want is your Hinata back, I heard you in the shower last week, you were crying, you thought I was asleep, but I heard it all. You just want your old Hinata back, but she can't come back." Hinata told him.

Naruto's eyes widened, that had been a rough day for Hinata, and himself. "Hina that isn't what that meant, I meant I wanted you to be okay. You weren't supposed to hear any of that. It was my own stupid mourning. It…it just meant I wanted to be with you again, I want you to…to love me again."

Hinata was looking at the ground, her bangs over her eyes, Naruto couldn't see them widen, she took a moment, "Naruto, please, just stop. I... I need some time."

"TIME FROM WHAT! It isn't like we are a couple! We are just friends, that's all you want, now right? So, what the fuck do you need time from?"

Hinata started sobbing again, "Naruto! Please just…please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. My body isn't the only thing scarred and ugly, my heart is warped, my soul, its changed I am forever changed."

Hinata started to walk off as Naruto shook his head and appeared in front of her again, "Hinata we aren't done talking about this. We need to sort this out, please I need you."

"If you wanted your Hinata so bad, maybe you shouldn't have broken up with me in the first place, without giving me a chance, you helped break me Naruto. This is what I have become, scarred, disfigured and ugly." She told him coldly.

Naruto was taken aback he stood frozen to his spot as Hinata walked away from their training spot, he couldn't believe how cold she had been to him, the ice from her words acted like a dagger to his heart.

"K-Kurama, please escort m-me home so that Naruto doesn't have to worry about me getting home." Hinata asked crying as she did.

Kurama nodded and sulked after the girl, leaving Naruto alone, as the boy dropped to his knees, this blow to his heart harder than any he had taken physically.

"Hinata what was that? Where did all that come from?" Kurama asked as they walked.

"I don't know, it's been building up since I heard him in the shower. It just all came out, I was frustrated, he always tells me I can get back to better, all he wants is his old Hinata back, I know it hurt him, but I had to make him understand that I will never be that girl again, my shy timid innocence was taken long ago Kurama." Hinata told her.

Kurama nodded and told her, "Hinata he loves you no matter if it's the old you or not, you just really hurt him."

Hinata shook her head, "I need time Kurama. Just please allow me time to figure everything out, I love him…but I'm not the one he loves."

…

Naruto sat there for a while in the training ground, not moving, tears ran down his cheek, he needed someone to talk to, Tenten came to mind out of nowhere. He sighed as he stood, he activated a transformation jutsu so that he could walk through the village without being scorned, he couldn't take the scorn at the moment.

Tenten heard a knock from front door to the house she shared with her father. She walked over to it and opened it, to see Naruto, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto sighed, "I…I didn't know who else I could turn to…can you come talk?"

Tenten was shocked, "Yeah, sure." She grabbed her coat and walked outside, closing the door, Naruto looked around, no one was around, he touched her shoulder and flashed away with her. They landed on top of the Fourths head, and caught her before she fell, she was very disoriented after that.

"Uh, what the hell was that?" Tenten asked.

Naruto just shrugged and sat down, "Easier this way."

Tenten shook her head, "How did you do it? Your chakra is supposed to be sealed off. You aren't supposed to be able to use jutsu."

"Shit I forgot about that, well cats out of the bag now, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Hiashi, all came up with a plan, I was to use this month to train Hinata, it was an S class secret mission. You can't tell anyone. Tsunade told me she didn't care if I opened the seal, she knew I already knew how by the time we had the meeting. The seal was a joke, Jiraiya must be losing his edge with old age." Naruto told her.

Tenten shook her head, "Sounds about right, so what's up? Why did you need someone to talk to?"

Naruto sighed, "Last week Hinata and I had a rough day, at the end of the day she fell asleep in my bed like usual, for her nightmares, I got up and got into the shower I needed some time to think, like I said it was a rough day, I was sitting talking out loud and she heard me, I didn't mean it, I just miss Hinata, I want her and I to actually be together."

Tenten nodded, "So she heard you, so what?"

"We were sparring today and Hinata didn't want to stop, she was tired and sloppy I told her again that it was enough. She just got mad and attacked me again. I calmed her down and then she blew up on me, yelling at me that she would never be the Hinata I once loved." Naruto told her.

Tenten nodded, "What all did she say?"

"Something about how I keep saying she will get back to being Hinata, but I am just trying to comfort her when I say that, she freaked told me the old Hinata I loved was gone, dead, said it was partially my fault. I can't say she is wrong, it is my fault. Anyways she also found out that we are engaged, I don't know how, but she did, and she thinks that is the only reason I am sticking with her, like that I am hoping the girl I used to love will come back, the only reason I was still with her is the promised arrangement which is ridiculous." Naruto responded.

Tenten sighed, "Have you ever just told her you love her as she is? That she doesn't need to change, she is perfect how she is. Scars and all?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I haven't used those exact words, no. I tell her I love her all the time, she doesn't say it back ever though."

Tenten nodded, "I can see where she is coming from Naruto, you really need to go and tell her sorry, tell her you love her how she is, that she may not see herself as perfect, but you do. Scars and all she is still beautiful. You need to assure her that when you say your Hinata, you mean her at any given point. Love should be that way, shouldn't it?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you are probably right, I do need to go and tell her that. But she wants some space right now. Thanks for listening Tenten. Would you mind staying here for a while and giving me some more pointers, like what the hell I am supposed to do about not telling her we are engaged."

Tenten nodded and giggled, "Sure Naruto."

Naruto sighed and grinned at her, thanks." The two continued to talk for another hour, until an ANBU showed up next to them, "Naruto Uzumaki, your presence is needed at Hokage tower, something has gone horribly wrong."

 **FOR THOSE WHO WERE WONDERING WHERE THE CLIFFHANGERS HAVE BEEN LAST COUPLE CHAPTERS…THEY'RE BACK!**

 **Please read and review**


	94. Chapter 94

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 94

Special thanks to: Dragonwojo1234, NarHina, Naruhinalover20, Einjeru Hatake, Rose Tiger, DragoFae24, sasmith, Maurice Elias A. Nigma, TheGamingBeast, Dragonninja1983, Nirvash77, GaiaDragonSlayer, nightwind83, and Danny vs A Month for their reviews.

…

Naruto raced to the Hokage's office, not wanting to use the Flying Thunder God technique while the ANBU was there. Naruto entered in through the window, "Tsunade, what's happened?"

He looked over and saw Shikamaru who was sporting a bloody shoulder. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed, they knew where our base was, Gai protected me and let me get away so I could get away, I don't know where the others are, nor if they are alive." Shikamaru told him.

"You had Gai and Kakashi and Tenzo and Yugao how the fuck did you guys get fucking taken out?" Naruto asked.

"It was the Akatsuki Naruto, they are a group of S ranked ninja. They were supposed to infiltrate, but their base was found and they were ambushed in the dead of the night by Kisame, a former legendary swordsman of the mist, the Tailless Tailed Beast. With him was a member we don't know anything about, he had an orange mask on, he could phase through attacks. They also had Kakuzu and a bunch of other missing ninja of various levels. We didn't have a fucking chance." Shikamaru told him.

"Naruto calm down, unseal yourself, here is your headband. You are reinstated as a ninja. You will be heading to the Akatsuki base immediately. Jiraiya, Asuma, Itachi, Hanara, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Neji, Lee, and Kiba will be going with you. You are to rescue my ninja. Understood?" Tsunade told him.

"Wait! What about me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're injured, staying here." Tsunade told him.

"But I am still a valuable asset. Send me, I will be Naruto's partner. Split everyone into pairs and I will go with Naruto." Shikamaru told her.

"No! You're done. Go to the hospital, Now! That's an order." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto stood up and flashed home, to get ready. He was sad to see Hinata wasn't in his room waiting for him, he sighed. He could sense her in the house. He walked to the door and tried it, it was locked, he sighed and shook his head. He decided to let her cool off, he held up a sign and flashed away from his house. He created a clone and sent it to Tenten, the clone would ask her to look after Hinata.

He met the team at the gate, they all nodded and took off, heading for the Akatsuki base. "Asuma, you are in charge of this group for the mission correct?"

"Yes Naruto." Asuma told him.

"Right, send me Neji and Lee ahead to scout. I will use the Flying Thundergod Jutsu to travel faster, Lee can keep up with me, and I will bring Neji with me. Lee and I are Neji's back up and powerhouses."

Asuma thought for a moment, "I don't like it, but there isn't a whole lot of options, do it." Asuma told him.

Naruto nodded, "Neji, you are riding with me, Lee weights off and let's go, full speed ahead."

Both ninja nodded, Naruto took Lee's weights and sealed them in a scroll before handing the scroll to him. Lee took off ahead of Naruto, taking a large quantity of Naruto's tri-pronged kunai. Naruto grabbed Neji's shoulder and flashed after Neji. The distance was not as far and they arrived on sight within hours. Lee and Naruto breathing hard from all of the exertion.

Neji activated his Byakugan, while Naruto released multiple chakra storage seals that he had on his body, replenishing his chakra supply, after traveling all that way with Neji.

Neji looked around, "Kakashi's base is that way, in a small cave, the Akatsuki base is embedded into the mountain. I see a lot of chakra signatures, but I can pinpoint Gai, and Kakashi, I can guess at the ANBU members that joined the squad. All of them are alive, but not in great shape. Gai is in the worst shape, but he will live, he opened the gates."

Naruto nodded, "Let's head to Kakashi's base first, hopefully we can make sense out of the attack. None of our allies are close to death, right?"

"All of our allies are going to be fine, lets scout out Kakashi's base first." Neji told them.

They nodded and followed Neji towards the cave Kakashi had set up base in. When they got there, it was not a good sight, there was blood pooled on the ground, and multiple dead ninja lying in the cave, the bodies had just been left there. Naruto sighed, "The Akatsuki are ruthless."

…

Hinata heard Naruto in his room, she wondered what he was doing. She had been really harsh with him, he didn't deserve what she had done to him. She heard him walking this way and put his hand on the door. She had locked it, but she knew if anything Naruto would knock on the door and ask her to talk, if not then he would just pick the lock, or teleport inside. She waited a moment, but nothing came, she turned on her Byakugan and saw Naruto wasn't there, he wasn't in the building, he had flashed away from the house. She sighed, as she turned back around and continued to lay on her bed.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door of the house downstairs. Hinata activated her Byakugan again and saw it was Tenten, the girl looked rather worried. Hinata hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs, she opened the door and Tenten looked at her, "Hinata, are you doing okay?"

Hinata nodded, "Tenten, what can I do for you?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, had Naruto really not told her, "Hinata, Naruto just left on a mission. He asked me to come keep an eye on you, Neji and Lee went on the same mission."

Hinata was taken aback, "What? Why didn't Naruto say anything?"

Tenten shrugged, "Can I come in, and we can talk? Naruto asked me to stay with you here until he got back."

Hinata nodded and let Tenten in, showing the girl to a guest room and let her put her stuff down, "Tell me about the mission, Naruto was supposed to be on suspension for another week at least."

Tenten nodded and looked down, "Kakashi, Yugao, Tenzo, and Gai all got captured. Shikamaru got away but barely. He is heavily injured. Tsunade sent out a team of the most powerful ninja she has in the village to try to rescue them. Naruto was required."

Hinata nodded, "Who captured them?"

"The Akatsuki, the organization that is hunting Naruto." Tenten told her quietly.

Hinata's eyes widened, "No! he can't have just left."

"Why do you care if he left Hinata, after what you said to him today, it would seem you don't care at all." Tenten told her.

Hinata was taken aback, "H-how do you know about that?"

Tenten looked at her weird, "Naruto told me, he has been talking to me about stuff lately, he told me what happened."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she felt a jealousy rise up in her stomach, but she pushed it down, she would find out more about that later, for now she was worried about Naruto.

…

Kakashi lay on the ground, his head was wringing, blood was running down his face, and he felt like he had been hit by a train, his hands were bound behind his back and he had chakra suppressing seals on him. He sighed as he climbed to his knees, sitting up and taking a deep breath.

A man walked into the room, Kakashi recognized him as the obscure member Tobi, he wore an orange mask over his face, the mask with only one eye hole. Kakashi looked at him, "What the hell do you want?"

The man laughed, "You know that's funny coming from you, I wanted to have a little fun with you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kakashi asked him.

"I have heard of you Copy Cat Kakashi, word is you never let a comrade die. Is that true?" The man asked in a menacing voice.

Kakashi just glared at him, not saying a word. The man just laughed at him, "So I decided to have a little fun and see how you handle this situation."

Kakashi glared at him as he walked away, he soon came back with Yugao and Tenzo. He threw both of them to the floor, both were bloody and broken. It was clear to Kakashi they had been beaten recently. "What are you doing with them, Tenzo, Yugao, are you okay?"

Yugao tried to speak but Tobi grabbed her by her long purple hair and pulled her to her knees, he then pulled Tenzo to his knees. Tobi pulled out a sword, "Time to decide Kakashi."

"Decide what?" Kakashi asked him angrily.

Tobi laughed, "Why who lives and who dies. You get to choose which of your comrades die right now. After that the other one will eventually be let free."

Kakashi's eye widened, "Fuck you. If you touch either one of them again, I will fucking kill you."

Tobi laughed hysterically, "How do you plan on that, from my point of view, you are weak, useless, powerless to stop me."

Kakashi just got angrier, he struggled against his bonds, but it was no use. "Please DON'T!"

Tobi laughed again. "Kakashi, choose me, let him kill me, let Yugao go, she has a love, don't let her die." Tenzo told him.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "NO! I won't choose!"

Tobi laughed again and thrust his sword forward, towards Yugaos back. Kakashi jumped in front and Tobi laughed, stopping the sword short of Kakashi, "I see you have made your choice."

Kakashi's eye widened as he looked at Tenzo, Tenzo just smiled at him, "Captain, it has been a pleasure to fight alongside you. Your friendship is one of the few things in this world that I cherish, you did more for me than anyone should have. You saved me from the emotionless hell of the ROOT. I could not be happier than to die for Yugao to live, my life was always owed to you anyways. Thank you so much Kakashi."

"NOOOOO!" Kakashi screamed as all of the memories he had shared with Tenzo flashed before his eyes, as the sword flashed towards his back. Kakashi tried to dive in front of it, but he was shoved back by a kick from Tobi. Kakashi looked at Tenzo, looking into his eyes as the man braced himself. Tenzo smiled at Kakashi.


	95. Chapter 95

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 95

Special thanks to: jenuzumaki, Danny vs A Month, Naruhinalover20, SpicyWifey, sasmith, ttkaigler, Luisdox, Dante3142, nightwind83, Rose Tiger, and Einjeru Hatake for their reviews!

…

"Naruto! You are going to want to see this, I have been keeping an eye on the Akatsuki base, Kakashi has been joined by the two who I believe are the ANBU members. A man has them together, he has a sword. I think he is going to kill one of them." Neji told him, placing a hand on his should and allowing Naruto to see what he saw.

Naruto cursed, "How far is our back up?"

Neji sighed, "Too far to help, if he kills them now. What do you want to do? I see Itachi in bound and Jiraiya. They are still a way out though."

Naruto continued to watch as the man brandished the sword and laughed, Kakashi was in duress. "Lee, Neji, go and create a diversion, I am flashing in, keep as many of them off of me as you can. If you start to wear down, or get overrun get out. Go! Now!" Neji nodded, right as the man stabbed at Yugao, Naruto pulled his hand up about to flash, Kakashi dove in front and Naruto disappeared losing visual of the group.

Naruto flashed into the room, and fired a kick at where Tobi's head was, Naruto's eyes widened as his foot phased through the man's head. Tobi grinned and thrust the sword forward towards Tenzo again, Naruto spun around and swung Kitsune, the blade had just appeared in his hand. He batted the man's sword away and landed between Tobi and Yugao and Tenzo.

"Get the fuck away from them." Naruto snarled at him. Tobi stepped back but kept his own sword up, "Ah good, the 9 tails Jinchuuriki, I was wondering when they would send you. The bait worked it seems. Now they can all die."

Naruto shook his head, "No leaf Ninja are dying today." Naruto then created a clone, the clone released Yugao and Tenzo from their bonds, both of them slumping over. The clone then released Kakashi. "Kakashi, wait for an opening, then go find Gai, get him out. Full retreat, as soon as you are all gone I will flash out."

"Naruto, I can't leave you here." Kakashi told him.

"Kakashi! We have other comrades in need. Get out! Don't let them die. I can take this guy." Naruto told him.

Kakashi nodded before creating a clone to carry Yugao. Naruto charged Tobi, swinging his sword. Tobi dodged out of the way and Naruto angled himself blocking Tobi from reaching the fallen leaf ninja as they took off running from the room.

Tobi growled, "You will regret that demon boy, you took my revenge from me."

Naruto laughed, and swung Kitsune, channeling chakra into it. A blast of fire, followed by a blast of wind came out of the sword, firing at Tobi. Tobi phased through them and teleported, Naruto raised his eyebrow, there was a Flying Thundergod seal on the man. Naruto waited, sensing the man had teleported after Kakashi, Naruto flashed in front of him, stopping his attack before firing a punch into his gut, to Naruto's dismay, the punch phased right through him.

"Your fight is with me, not Kakashi, get the fuck over it and fight me." Naruto told him.

The man nodded, letting chains fall out of his sleeves, he stepped over them and glared at Naruto, "Very well." He charged Naruto, and Naruto saw something that scared him shitless, a sharingan in the right eye socket.

Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes and activated his own dojutsu. His eyes glowed gold and he had slits in them. He charged the man as well. Naruto swiped Kitsune with one hand, in his other hand, he held a tri-pronged kunai. His swordswipe, phased through the man, as the man passed him. Naruto flicked his hand with the kunai in it, tossing it to the side. Tobi spun and crossed his arms, causing the chain to tighten around Naruto.

He was ready for it though, and he flashed to his kunai just to the side, firing a kick at Tobi. Tobi wasn't fast enough to phase through this one, and yelped as the kick connected with the side of his head. Tobi went flying to the side as Naruto stood there, breathing deeply trying to calm himself. Tobi got out of the crater in the side of the mountain as he glared, "Your eyes, they offset the Sharingan, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah they sure do, you lose your predictive capabilities against me. Sucks to be you."

"Hmm it seems you have the Flying Thunder God technique as well, very impressive, I thought that jutsu died with Minato." Tobi told him.

Naruto nodded, "It seems you have had scrapes with him in the past. How bad did dad beat your ass?"

Tobi laughed, "He did some damage, but not as much damage as I did to your village that night with my pet, say hello for my why don't you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Are you Madara?"

The man just laughed. Naruto grinned as well, "Well fuck you're old, guess that's why I'm not impressed, old age is catching up to you."

Tobi glared, "Insolent whelp, you won't touch me again."

Naruto grinned and flashed behind him, the man just laughed as the kick phased through, Naruto cursed, jumping back before the man could swipe at him. They stared eachother down, before both teleporting to the middle Kitsune clashing with the man's sword when they both landed from their teleport, before both of them teleported to another spot. Tobi teleporting first before Naruto flashed after him and clashing with him. They continued the time space battle as they heard other fighting ringing out in the base.

…

Jiraiya glared at Kisame Hoshigaki as the man unraveled his sword, Jiraiya grinned, "You have some friends of mine in that base, they are coming with me."

"You will die before you make it inside to them, from what I understand, the 9 tails jinchuuriki is already inside." Kisame told him. Jiraiya sprung forward, as Kisame swung the sword, Jiraiya jumped to the side away from Kisame's vertical down swing, before he jumped back and away from his horizontal swing.

" _Hmmm, he has reach on me with that thing, I really don't want to use my sage mode yet, in case I need it later, but not much else has the kind of reach I need. This guy is supposed to be damn near untouchable."_ Jiraiya thought to himself, before charging in towards him. Jiraiya slid under the next slice, popping up and firing an uppercut into Kisame's jaw, the man stumbled backwards as Jiraiya charged him again, going through hand seals. Kisame swung Samehada down again, he grinned, no way Jiraiya could dodge this strike, he was to close, there wasn't a chance.

…

Itachi and Hanara dropped down in front of Kakuzu, Itachi grinning at the man, "Kakuzu, you have long outlived your lifespan, are you ready to die?"

Kakuzu glared at the two of them, "Big words coming from you. We offered you a spot in this organization, I never understood why, you are too weak to join."

Itachi laughed, "Sorry, your goals and my own don't quite add up." With that Itachi charged in with Hanara by his side. Hanara struck out at the man first, her palm strike hit, but Kakuzu laughed as the strike to his stomach did absolutely no damage.

Kakuzu backhanded her into a tree as she cried out. Itachi was next slicing at Kakuzu with his Tanto. Kakuzu dodged back and laughed, "I have no organs, how did you think you were going to hit me Hyuuga?" Kakuzu continued to laugh as Itachi appeared next to him, Kakuzu fired a punch, it missed and the man spun, allowing his arm to extend and Itachi ducked under the sweep and jumped back going through hand seals, " **Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** The fireball shot at Kakuzu.

The man laughed as a mask popped out from his back, " **Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Kakuzu said before a water dragon sprawled from the mask intercepting the fireball. It powered through the fireball and straight into Itachi. Kakuzu grinned as he started walking forward towards Itachi.

Itachi appeared next to him and stabbed into the water mask with his Tanto, destroying it. Kakuzu roared in pain and the other masks shot out firing jutus at Itachi, but the man was already gone and standing to the side of him.

"Genjutsu? Very impressive, but it won't work again." Kakuzu told him.

Itachi smirked and charged in again.

…

Lee and Neji were getting tired, they had been fighting hordes of ninja for a while now, but they didn't seem to let up, and they weren't making any true progress, "Neji, how long can you keep doing this?" Lee asked.

"As long as I have to, we have to keep these bastards off of Naruto." Neji responded, before ducking under a strike and firing his own palmstrike into the man sending a blast of chakra into his heart, killing him instantly.

Lee nodded, before spinning into a kick and breaking a man's arm, Lee grabbed him and threw him to the side, he then unsealed his weights and took out his bostaff. He spun it and started striking opponents as they came at him. Neji and Lee were getting overwhelmed until Asuma jumped down in front of them and blew a cloud of smoke before lighting it and causing a giant explosion killing ten of them. Kurenai jumped down next to them as well. Anko and Shizune speeding into the base themselves, followed by Kiba. They were the extraction team.

"What the hell is going on Neji? Where is Naruto?" Asuma asked, "You were supposed to scout, not engage.

"An ally was about to be killed, Naruto, the acting jonin, told Lee and I to create a diversion, he went in via Flying Thunder God technique." Neji told the man.

Asuma nodded, "Good work then, we could use Naruto out here though. Kid really knows how to thin a herd."

Neji nodded before running into the crowd and striking at multiple, disabling them and killing them. Lee followed his teammate not to be out done by the genius. Asuma and Kurenai fought those that got pass the two taijutsu masters.

…

Kakashi sprinted through the base, looking for Gai, calling for him, He had sent the clones with his injured teammates towards the entrance. He sensed something from the wall next to him, he jumped back as the wall exploded outward. "Gai?"

"Kakashi! My eternal rival good to see you are okay." Gai told him.

Kakashi grinned, "Gai, back up is here, let's get the hell out! We are too weak from the fight previous to put up much of a fight against these guys."

"How did you escape?" Gai asked as he and Kakashi ran towards the exit.

"Naruto, he came in, saved me Yugao and Tenzo from certain death, had he not shown up we all would have been dead, what about you?" Kakashi replied.

Gai laughed, "I opened the third gate, and broke through the bounds they made for me."

Kakashi laughed, "That does sound like you Gai."

Kakashi and Gai grinned as they saw enemy ninja, fighting with Neji, and Lee. Gai jumped in crushing a man as he did, Kakashi appeared behind one of them, broke his neck and then took his tools pouch, strapping it onto his own leg, before taking two kunai out and ripping through the enemy lines. He saw Anko, who had Yugao on her back, and Shizune had Tenzo on her back. Kakashi nodded, "Let's move to retreat!"

Asuma shook his head, "Kiba went in after Naruto." I will go fetch them, you guys keep the fight up out here."

"Asuma, none of us go in! wait for them to come out, no reason to lesson our numbers out here." Kakashi told him. "Kiba and Naruto are both capable ninja."

Asuma nodded and continued to fight off the enemy ninja.

…

Naruto was breathing hard, Tobi was an extremely talented ninja, he just wasn't letting up anytime soon. Tobi disappeared using his teleportation jutsu and Naruto jumped back to avoid being hit from in front, Naruto flicked another kunai into the air and teleported to Tobi's back Naruto kicked him down and then before the man could grab him, Naruto flashed to his kunai grabbing it and throwing it at Tobi. He disappeared again and slammed a rasengan into where Tobi was, but he just phased through again. Naruto jumped back and cursed, "Damnit I'm just not fast enough right now." Naruto was breathing harder and harder. Tobi appeared next to him and wrapped him in the chain he had wrapped around himself. Naruto cursed as it wrapped around his neck. He struggled to breathe, he went through hand seals and choked out, " **Fire Style: Great Abyssal Flare jutsu!"** the signature purple flame twirled out of Naruto's hand, melting the chain and firing into Tobi. Tobi phased through but was slightly too late. He appeared on the other side of Naruto, slightly burned.

Naruto jumped back, "You are pretty strong." He choked out.

Tobi grinned, "While not as strong, nor as fast as the Yellow Flash, he would be proud to call you son. Unfortunately for you, you don't have enough to beat me."

"We'll see." Naruto told him, flashing towards him, he threw Kitsune at the man, he phased through the sword, confused as to why Naruto would throw his weapon. He became physical again, and stabbed at Naruto with a chakra rod. Naruto grinned, disappearing, flashing to his swords handle, he channeled lightning chakra into it, "AHHHHH!" He screamed as he slammed the sword into Tobi from behind. The sword stabbed through him and the lightning shot through Tobi. Tobi screamed in pain, before phasing away from Naruto.

Tobi clutched his stomach where Naruto had stabbed him, "Well done Naruto, but you won't catch me off guard like that again. Your father used a similar move on me. He used a rasengan and it did far more damage that that silly sword. Now, it is time I end this."

Naruto laughed breathing hard, "Fat chance Tobi."

Kiba walked in, "Naruto, let's go!"

"Kiba what are you doing here? Get the hell out of here, I need everyone out of here before I leave." Naruto told him.

"Come on, just come flash us both outta here!" Kiba told him. Naruto nodded and appeared next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder before, he was about to flash outside, when Kiba planted a kunai in his gut. Naruto coughed up blood slumping over before Kiba whispered, "Go to your death demon, The Hidden Leaf Village and the

Kisame brought his sword down on top of Jiraiya thinking Jiraiya had no chance to dodge, he was shocked when Jiraiya yelled, " **Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!"** Jiraiya's hair extended wrapping around his body and hardening, " **Ninja Art: Needle Hell!"** The hair then started shooting out, skewering Kisame.

Kisame roared in pain, before jumping back and going through hand seals, " **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb jutsu!"** Multiple water sharks appeared out of thin air and shot after Jiraiya. The old toad summoner jumped back, dodging the first, before finishing his hand seals, " **Summoning Jutsu!"** Jiraiya summoned a giant toad, and the toad spat oil out and surrounded the area with a thick layer of oil. Jiraiya grinned as he jumped back away from the oil, as the toad followed, " **Fire Style: Blazing inferno!"** Jiraiya yelled as a line of fire followed from his mouth and hit the oil. It exploded into flames as it surrounded Kisame.

Kisame's eyes widened, "Fuck." He yelled as he was surrounded by essentially a grease fire.

…

Itachi jumped away from Kakuzu, the man was furious and coming at him hard. Kakuzu jumped at him. Itachi dodged as the man fired a fire jutsu from one of his masks. Itachi jumped back running through hand seals, " **Water Style: Giant vortex Jutsu!** " Itachi said as he created a water vortex out of nowhere. It demolished Kakuzu's fire ball and Itachi shot after him and grabbed him by the head, he jammed Kakuzu down into the ground by the head, before jumping away from the chords that shot out trying to grab him. Itachi grinned as he ran in again, he read Kakuzu's movements and dodged the next chords and shot next him, firing his tanto into another heart. Kakuzu screamed in agony as he lost a second heart that day to the same man. Itachi was insanely talented.

Itachi jumped back and waited for Kakuzu's next move, just standing there as the man got more and more angry.

Kakuzu's back morphed as his puppets out of him. Kakuzu grinned and three hearts he had left, Fire, Lightning, and wind fired together at Itachi in a massive pillar of attack power. "Nowhere to go now Itachi!" Kakuzu screamed with joy.

…

Kiba walked into the room and looked around seeing Tobi and Naruto, "Naruto, let's go!"

"Kiba what are you doing here? Get the hell out of here, I need everyone out of here before I leave." Naruto told him.

Kiba grinned, as a plan popped into his head, "Come on, just come flash us both outta here!" Kiba told him. Naruto nodded and appeared next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder before, he was about to flash outside, when Kiba planted a kunai in his gut. Naruto coughed up blood slumping over before Kiba whispered, "Go to your death demon, The Hidden Leaf Village and Hinata will both be better off without you." Kiba then ripped the kunai out and plunged it into Naruto's chest this time. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, before Kiba twisted the blade and pushed Naruto off of him, as Naruto gasped in pain, falling to the ground.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	96. Chapter 96

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicle Rewrite

Chapter 96

Special thanks too: Danny vs A Month, Dragonwojo1234, SpicyWifey, ttkaigler, thor94, luisdox, GaiaDragonSlayer, mikyapixie, NarHina, Naruhinalover20, Crazywizard73, Einjeru Hatake, Nirvash77, nico2883, Rose Tiger, Falcon800, jenuzumaki, Dante3142, TheGamingBeast, sasmith, and nightwind83

 **To the guest** that asked about neutering Kiba, soon don't worry, Naruto won't take kindly to that, if he lives that is, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **To Hypernova5.0** , The seal can't explose quite yet, not with Tobi right there, if Kurama were to come out, she wouldn't have much of a chance against the same sharingan that controlled her years ago.

 **To the Guest** that say while I can appreciate you wanting to shock your readers, Well you may have been 1 of 2 reviewers that saw that coming, so I'll take it, though I really do appreciate your review, and I'll switch it up from here I promise, as for Kiba going in, they sent three people in to help the ones coming out, because they didn't know the situation, they weren't sure who would need help and who wouldn't he didn't go in for Naruto, but when he found him he made the best of an opportunity and took who he saw to be a threat to him and his future out. I really do appreciate your review and your compliments I thank you for saying my writing style has improved and I look forward to trying to get you twisted with one of my plot twists in the future in other words, "Challenge accepted."

 **To that guy** , minus the rage and hate you have for me? Ouch bro, that hurts not sure what I did for the hate but respect for calling me out. I appreciate your compliments and I am taking it more than 20 more chapters, I have exciting things planned for the future, just wait! Pm me if you want more info but I am excited for it, and you're right, lemons don't hurt and I will be adding one soon!

…

Kiba walked into the room and looked around seeing Tobi and Naruto, "Naruto, let's go!"

"Kiba what are you doing here? Get the hell out of here, I need everyone out of here before I leave." Naruto told him.

Kiba grinned, as a plan popped into his head, "Come on, just come flash us both outta here!" Kiba told him. Naruto nodded and appeared next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder before, he was about to flash outside, when Kiba planted a kunai in his gut. Naruto coughed up blood slumping over before Kiba whispered, "Go to your death demon, The Hidden Leaf Village and Hinata will both be better off without you." Kiba then ripped the kunai out and plunged it into Naruto's chest this time. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, before Kiba twisted the blade and pushed Naruto off of him, as Naruto gasped in pain, falling to the ground.

"Why would you do that to your own comrade?" Tobi asked him. "He valiantly saved three ninja from your village, why would you betray him like this."

Kiba shook his head, "That demon isn't my comrade, he stole Hinata from me. He is a bastard. He has no place in the leaf village. Take him, kill him. You want him, right?"

Tobi nodded, "People like you are exactly why I am doing what I am doing, you are scum."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, I can live with that, it is for the betterment of my village, think of me what you will. I'm a hero." Kiba turned and ran out the way he came, Tobi grabbed Naruto and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto, that was unfortunate, I like you, I really do, but in order for me to save the world I need the power inside of you." Tobi told Naruto as he held his stomach where the kunai had entered. Tobi then slammed his fist into Naruto's face knocking him out. Then he grabbed the boy and teleported out of the room. He still needed to get Yugao from Kakashi, he would make the man suffer.

…

Hayate was on his way back from a mission when he got a messanger hawk from the Hokage, he stopped and opened it reading the message. Hayate's eyes widened in horror. Yugao's team had been taken hostage. Yugao was MIA and no one knew if she was alive or dead. The scroll had the last known coordinates, he wasn't far away. He told his squad and broke off from them, heading to the last known location. She was with Kakashi, Gai, and Tenzo, whoever had overtaken them must have been very powerful. Hayate sped towards the location, hoping to meet up with the assault team she had sent to save them.

When Hayate arrived, he found the group fighting outside of a mountain, he saw Yugao sitting on the ground, being held up by a tree next to Tenzo, Anko was guarding them, as Shizune worked on healing them. Hayate jumped next to her taking her in his arms, "Yugao, thank God you are alright. I was so worried when I got the note saying you were missing. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's okay Hayate, I'm okay now." Yugao told him. Though she looked much worse for the wear. Yugao had been put through the ringer today.

Hayate stood up and sighed, pulling out his sword, "Well I may as well kick some ass while I'm here."

"Be careful Hayate." Yugao told him.

Hayate nodded and charged into the fight, destroying ninja that came his way. His skill with his sword, unable to be matched by these ninjas. However, after a few minutes of fighting he heard Yugao scream, he turned around to see a man in a mask standing behind her, he had Naruto over his shoulder and he was now holding Yugao in a choke hold.

"Kakashi Hatake!" Tobi shouted out, making the fighting stop, Kakashi looked at him shocked. "I am taking your teammate, consider yourself scum worse than trash. You failed to protect your team, and your Village's Jinchuuriki."

Kakashi was already sprinting at the man as fast as he could, trying to get to Naruto, and Yugao, Hayate was blurring there as well, but Tobi was too fast and begun to phase away, laughing at them. He was phasing away too fast for them. Kakashi was there first, with a lightning blade charged up, but it was too late. Tobi was gone, he took Yugao and Naruto.

Kakashi screamed in anger, shoving the lightning blade into the ground and letting it go. The ground blew up as he looked around. He charged at the ninjas still fighting his team. He and Hayate incapacitated them all within seconds they were so angry. Kakashi was seething in rage as he killed the last man, driving a kunai through his skull.

He turned to the rest of the group, making a plan, as Kiba ran out of the hideout. "Kakashi, I'm sorry, I tried to help, but he took Naruto.

"We know, he showed up with Naruto and took Yugao, Naruto had two Kunai wounds. How did he get hit with Kunai, he would never be taken out by kunai, he is too fast and too skilled." Kakashi asked Kiba glaring at the boy, he was never kind to Naruto.

"I was too slow, I was just in the way, and Naruto took the kunai for me. He saved my life at the cost of his own health. He dove in front there was nothing I could do, as soon as he was down Tobi took him, it was over. I'm sorry Kakashi." Kiba lied to them.

Kakashi glared at him, "Okay, we need a plan, Hayate, Gai, Anko, you're with me. We are going to get Itachi, and Jiraiya, the rest of you, take Tenzo and go to the village, you are all too tired to help, we are going after Naruto and Yugao."

"Kakashi, Yugao is my teammate, my partner, I will not go to the village without her." Tenzo told Kakashi.

"Fine, come, stay out of the way, you are injured." Kakashi told him.

Tenzo nodded and the group set out for where Jiraiya was, the other group heading home.

…

Kisame was being toasted, there was nowhere for him to go, the toad sage was extremely powerful and smart. He was looking for a way out when Jiraiya appeared next to him and drove a rasengan into his back. Kisame growled in pain as he climbed to his feet looking at Jiraiya.

"Toad Sage, you are powerful, but it isn't enough, I am going to kill you." Kisame told Jiraiya.

Jiraiya laughed gallantly, "I am going to fry you like the fish you are. Pfft Shark don't make me laugh, more like guppy."

Kisame's eyes went wide with anger as he charged Jiraiya. Jiraiya charged another rasengan and charged the shark man as well, He was about to impact with Kisame when Tobi appeared, kicking him in the face.

Jiraiya flew backwards, landing on his feet before looking at the two Akatsuki agents, Tobi had Naruto and Yugao with him, both out cold, Jiriaya immediately clapped his hands together as he saw his Godson had been taken out by the man, he would need sage mode. Before he could activate it however Kisame grinned and placed a hand on the man, they began phasing away, Jiraiya could only watch and wait as they disappeared, growling in anger, the Akatsuki had Naruto.

…

Kakuzu's attack crashed into Itachi as Itachi stood there waiting. Kakuzu grinned, he had ended that fool Itachi, he had just stood there and waited as Kakuzu's attack impacted on him, there was no way Itachi could survive he thought. However, the dust cleared and he saw Itachi standing in the middle of an ethereal man, made of what looked like red chakra. Kakuzu's eyes bulged as Itachi stood there staring at him confidently, "This is Susanoo, it is one of my ultimate attacks, and defenses. You have done well to force me to use it."

Kakuzu growled as Itachi charged him using Susanoo, he swiped his sword at the man, and he jumped back dodging away from the attack, Itachi pursued him however, swiping at him, Kakuzu was so focused on Susanoo, he didn't realize that he got stuck in a genjutsu again. The Susanoo was a genjutsu Itachi had cast. Itachi appeared behind him again, sticking his Tanto into the lighting mask, Kakuzu screamed in pain turning to see Itachi once again. He moved to attack Itachi, but the man jumped back and just grinned at him, "Kakuzu you are going to die, you are down to two hearts."

Kakuzu glared at him, and was backing away, that was when Tobi appeared, Itachi saw it coming however, a kunai already flying at Tobi. Tobi phased through the attack and laughed, Kakuzu grabbed onto Tobi and they were about to phase away when Itachi was next to them, he attacked them trying to hit them seemingly, he aimed at them when he threw a punch, what they didn't see was Itachi used a slight of hand and threw a miniature tracking seal onto Tobi, before the man phased through his attack. Tobi laughed and punched Itachi in the face, Itachi allowing the attack to land, to lower Tobi's suspicion.

Itachi sprawled backwards and landed as Tobi disappeared from sight. Itachi grinned as he knew exactly where they went. He was shocked when Jiraiya dropped down next to him, Hanara walking out of the trees, as she had been no use in the fight, and just let Itachi fight Kakuzu as he didn't need her help to beat him.

"They have Naruto, we need to regroup with Kakashi, they will be making a run at rescuing Naruto and Yugao." Jiraiya told Itachi.

Itachi nodded, "Well I was able to plant a tracking seal on one of them, I didn't see Naruto or Yugao, but a man appeared and took Kakuzu with him, I wanted a way to track them down and end their organization. Seems the tracking seal will be far more useful now."

Jiraiya grinned, "How did you manage that?"

"Slight of hand, he was focusing on my attack, and I flicked a seal on him while he was focused on my punch. Quite simple really." Itachi told Jiraiya.

Jiraiya laughed, "You really are a fantastic ninja Itachi. Let's get Kakashi and go save my Godson."

With that the three headed to where Kakashi and his team was. "Kakashi, we know where they are, let's go." Jiraiya told Kakashi as he landed.

Kakashi nodded, he was pissed, he motioned to his team and they started to head towards the new Akatsuki base.

…

Hinata had a bad feeling she knew something was wrong and she was terrified for Naruto. She had felt this way for the past few hours, Tenten was trying to reassure her, but nothing the girl said could calm down Hinata. That was when they heard a knock at the door.

Hinata opened the door to see Neji, along with Lee, and Kiba. Hinata glared at Kiba, "What do you want?"

Neji spoke up first, "Hinata, I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do, Naruto went in to save Kakashi, Tenzo and Yugao, he told Lee and I to stay and create a diversion to keep people away from him, after the three of us had gone ahead to scout."

Hinata's eyes widened, "W-what are you saying?"

Kiba then spoke up, "Hinata, I'm so sorry, I went in to try to help Naruto, I know we haven't gotten along lately, but he is a comrade, I got cocky, thinking I could help him. I walked in on a fight between him and an Akatsuki agent, Naruto was having a harder time than normal, I thought I could help. I just got in the way though, they were both too strong. So when I tried to help, I was to slow to get out of the way of the Kunai Tobi threw at me…Naruto jumped in front of me, he took two kunai and fell. He was still alive, but Tobi teleported to him, and took him before I could do anything. I'm so sorry Hinata, but Naruto is gone."

Hinata fell to her knees as she stared into the distance, "N-no…NO! I don't believe you Naruto isn't gone, he hasn't taken! You are just trying to get at me!"

"Hinata, I'm sorry, but Naruto was taken by the Akatsuki, their mission is to extract the tailed beasts from their jinchuuriki. That process will kill him if they succeed. I saw them take him Hinata, I'm sorry. Kakashi led a team to rescue him, but it will be hard. The man that took him teleported away, taking Yugao as well." Neji told her.

Hinata was in denial, "NO! Naruto is too strong! Tenten back me up! It isn't true! It can't be true!" Hinata was holding her head with her hands shaking it.

"Hinata," Kiba started, "Naruto, when he jumped in front of those kunai, he told me to tell you he loves you, he told me to protect you. I…I've changed Hinata, I'm here to protect you now. Nothing else, I owe Naruto my life, so now I am here to protect you."

"Neji, Lee, are you sure? Naruto was taken?" Tenten asked.

They both nodded, "He sacrificed himself to save Gai, Kakashi, YugaNOo, and Tenzo." Lee told her, "He went in alone to save Tenzo."

Tenten bowed her head, she leaned down to Hinata, "Hinata, it will be okay, they will save Naruto. Don't give up hope in him. He will do everything in his power to get back here to you. He won't die on you."

"NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM! I NEED HIM! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Hinata screamed in despair.

Tenten bent down and hugged her, "Hinata, you will be okay, I promise, Naruto will be okay."

Hinata wasn't in the mood though, she shoved Tenten away, standing, "NO! you-you don't get it, I need him. More than anything in the world I need Naruto to survive. To get through this hell." Hinata started crying she broke down. Unable to handle the truth.

Tenten got mad, Naruto was her good friend too, she knew his pain when it came to Hinata. "Hinata! If he means so much to you, why do you keep pushing him away! Just earlier today you pushed him away, told him he was responsible for what had happened to you. He cried about it Hinata, and now you give a shit!?"

Neji got sour, "Tenten! That's enough."

"NO! Neji, she needs to understand what she is doing to him, Hinata, you are hurting him. He loves you so much despite everything. Why do you keep pushing him further and further away?!" Tenten pushed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hinata yelled, "Because he is too good for me. Because he deserves better than a-a used up, dirty whore like me!"

Tenten immediately felt sorry for the girl, "Hinata he doesn't want anyone but you. You are his princess, you are his one and only."

"He says that, but he has been engaged to me since birth, he hasn't actually had a choice. He thinks he loves me, but he has never known any other kind of love. He has never had anyone who can give him all of them. I am already trash. H-he deserves much better than me. I don't compare to a girl like you Tenten, he deserves a girl like you." Hinata sobbed out.

Tenten shook her head, "Hinata, all he has ever wanted is you."

Hinata stood, "I don't think that's true, but I have to get him back. I'm going to go find him, and bring him back!" Hinata started to rush forward running towards the gate, until she felt someone strike her from behind. Her vision went blurry as she fell to the ground, falling into unconsciousness as Neji caught her.

"I am sorry Hinata," He whispered as he carried her back towards her room, "But it is far too dangerous for you to pursue Naruto right now."

…

Naruto woke up in a cave he shook his head, he felt lightheaded and weak, he thought back and tried to recall what happened. Then he remembered, Kiba showed up, asked him for help, then stabbed him, twice. He looked around and saw the man he had been fighting, Tobi. Plus, many other Akatsuki agents he had read up on. " _Fuck this isn't good. I need to flash out of here if I can."_ Naruto thought before sensing around, he realized it was no good, he was way out of range of any of his Flying Thundergod Seals. He couldn't even sense one in the area. He had no idea where he was. Naruto then realized the Akatsuki members were all running through hand seals. He cursed as he realized what they must be doing.

"AGGHHHHH" He screamed in pain as he started to feel his chakra being ripped from him, Kurama was screaming in agony in his head as well. Naruto took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, but it was no good, he was panicking as he realized, he was about to die.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	97. Chapter 97

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 97

Special thanks to: Stormking54, TheGamingBeast, thor94, GaiaDragonSlayer, XxDeath01Xx, Luisdox, Narhina, nightwind83, sasmith, Danny vs A Month, Nirvash77, Einjeru Hatake, ttkaigler, Crazywizard73 and Rose Tiger for their reviews!

To the guest that reviewed saying wow…I honestly expected Tobi to rub salt in the wound, Obito was always about teamwork, and saving comrades. He felt sorry for Naruto, his objective comes first but to see Naruto betrayed after doing so much to save his comrades, he didn't like it.

…

Naruto screamed in agony, as part of his essence was pulled from him. This was the most pain he had ever been in. He saw Yugao sitting in the corner struggling to come help him as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Naruto tried to go into his mindscape but he had been brought right back to here as he screamed.

"Don't stop now, keep the extraction going!" Tobi yelled out.

"NO! stop it! You are killing him!" Yugao screamed out. Wanting the pain to stop for Naruto.

The Akatsuki just continued to suck The Kyuubi out of the Blonde ninja.

…

Hinata woke up hours later, she immediately realized what had happened. She tried to get up, but she realized she was tied down, her eyes widened in fear, why was she tied down. " _Why am I tied down? Why can't I get up, I need to go to Naruto. I have to go save him. He would do it for me. I can't leave what I said to him as the last thing I ever say to him."_ Hinata was struggling when someone opened the door.

"Hinata, please calm down, we had to tie you down in order to make sure you wouldn't try to go after Naruto like you tried. We can't let you do that, Naruto would kill us if we let you go out there." Tenten told her.

"L-Let me g-go. P-please T-tenten. D-don't l-leave me l-like this." Hinata asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but we can't do that. You will try to go after Naruto again." Neji said as he walked in.

"P-Please! I h-have to g-go and save h-him." Hinata begged.

"Hinata, Naruto is an S class Ninja, near Kage level. He was taken out by this group, how do you plan to fight them exactly? You would be a mere hindrance. I'm sorry but it's the truth Hinata." Neji told her.

"I-I h-have to t-try." Hinata told them. "I-I can't Leave him to die!"

"There is a strike force heading to save him. Most of them are S class ninja. They will save him, even Tenten, Lee, and myself would be complete hindrances to this group." Neji told her.

Hinata shook her head, "I don't care! I have to go to him!"

Neji sighed, "This is why we can't untie you Hinata."

"You can't, but I will. Shadow possession, shadow paralysis complete." Shikamaru stated.

Neji's eyes widened, "Shikamaru, what are you doing!"

"Hinata and I are Naruto's team. We aren't sitting by and letting him be taken. We are going and we are going to stay out of the way, unless it is vital, right Hinata?" Shikamaru told him.

Hinata's eyes widened, "R-right!" Shikamaru then untied her and they headed towards the door.

"Wait! Shikamaru, let me go with you, Naruto is important to me." Tenten requested.

Shikamaru turned to her, "How do I know you aren't trying to stop us?"

"Because I wanted to go myself. It doesn't make sense though." Tenten told them.

"Allow me to come then, I can keep an eye out for Hinata this way." Neji told them, "Naruto is going to kill us all for allowing Hinata to come though."

"YOSH! I must go as well! THE FIRE OF THIS YOUTH! Naruto is my comrade and I will not abandon him!" Lee shouted as he walked in.

"Right then, let's go. You all know that we are disobeying direct orders, right?" Shikamaru asked.

They all nodded and he let them go, "I'm team leader, any of you have a problem with that, stay here."

They all nodded and sped for the village walls. Hinata and Shikamaru releasing their weight seals as they did. They were outside the village when a ninja dressed in all black passed them, the ninja stopped in front of them glaring at them, "Exactly what do the five of you think you are doing?" Hiruzen Sarutobi growled out.

"We are going to save Naruto, sensei. He is our friend, our comrade, we won't sit idly by as he is killed." Shikamaru told the old Kage.

"Right, well then, I'm coming with you. Naruto is like a grandson to me. I won't leave him either. We must hurry." Hiruzen told them.

With that the group took off, led by the Third Hokage.

…

Itachi reached the layer of the Akatsuki, where his locator seal was. He jumped off of Kamitar, his crow summon, and went through hand seals in midair, he could hear Naruto screaming in pain inside. Itachi finished his hand seals, then brought to fingers up, he pointed them up, he brought them down, before going to the right, then up left, then back down again. He then went up to the right, then to the left. He then pointed them at the cave, a powerful bolt of lightning shot out of his fingers, " **Lightning** **style: DEVESTATION!"** Itachi shouted as the bolt struck the cave, the side of the cave, including the seals blocking them from entering. The bolt shot down hitting lighting up the entire area as Itachi dropped into the cave sprinting forward and devastating anyone who was still alive before he finally entered into the area where the main Akatsuki members were.

Kisame charged at him, swinging his sword. Itachi blocked with his Tanto, Kisame slid the sharkskin blade along the tanto and it snapped, Itachi jumped out of the way. Disappearing into a storm of crows. Kisame threw an elbow at a spot, Itachi appeared and blocked the elbow.

"You saw through my genjutsu that easily? Impressive." Itachi said and jumped back. He stared at Kisame for a moment, before raising a hand and blocking a strike from Tobi when he appeared out of nowhere. Itachi jumped back as Kakuzu jumped at him, striking to kill him, but it was no use. Itachi began dodging as best he could. He was unable to attack them back, instead only dodging and keeping them unable to get keep extracting Kurama from Naruto.

Jiraiya arrived next, he crashed into the cave in full Sage Mode. He grinned as he fired a fire jutsu at Tobi. He owed the man for the kick earlier.

Tobi phased through it and charged at him Jiraiya grinned as he launched multiple more jutsu at the man.

Kakashi was next, he went straight for Naruto trying to grab his son, he was stopped by Hidan however, as the man swung his blade, Kakashi had to jump back and away from Naruto. He cursed, Hidan was an immortal powerhouse, he couldn't let himself be hit by his blade.

Gai stormed in next, not far behind Kakashi, he landed a kick straight to Hidan and jumped down next to Kakashi after he did. "Careful Gai, if this man so much as scratches you, he can kill you in an instance he is immortal."

Gai nodded and sighed, getting focused. Kakashi charged forward as Gai followed him, acting as the man's back up.

Hayate arrived next, he headed straight for Yugao, but was stopped by multiple rogue ninja that worked for the Akatsuki.

Gai and Kakashi charged towards Hidan as the man swung his scythe. Kakashi blocked the strike pushing his scythe up and allowing Gai to come in and hit him across the face with a deadly haymaker, Gai grinned as he felt Hidan's neck snap, breaking under the force of his fist. Gain was shocked when Kakashi tackled him to the ground, away from Hidan's scythe. They rolled up to their feet and Gai watched in horror as Hidan reached up and snapped his head back into place. "AHAHAHAHAHA that almost hurt a little." Hidan screeched.

Kakashi sighed, "Gai, he is immortal, I told you that, don't be foolish."

Gai nodded, "Right, now I understand. Kakashi, grab Naruto, I will take him from here."

"Gai, as much as I would like to get Naruto out of here, you can't activate the gates yet. We may need you to do that later. Just wait, fight him with me, we will see what we can do." Kakashi told him.

Gai growled but nodded the affirmative, he took his bag off of his back and pulled out his nunchaku in order to fight the scythe wielding maniac.

Kakashi meanwhile took out a pair of kunai, spinning them on his fingers before holding them in reverse grip like normal for him.

The two-elite leaf ninja, charged at Hidan.

Anko appeared next with Shizune as the two charged in looking to grab Naruto, it was to no avail however as a woman appeared in front of them, whirling out of a spiraling tornado of paper. They jumped back unsure of what to do against this woman, they could tell her power was great.

They held up their guard as thousands of paper kunai raced at them, they started to block and dodge as much as they could. Gaining scrapes and cuts as they did from the thousands of kunai.

Naruto was trying to move at this point, trying to get up and help. His entire body hurt to much however. His wounds from Kiba also weren't healed at all yet. He coughed up blood and groaned in pain as he continually tried to get up, it was no use however. He dropped back down and looked up as Jiraiya fought off Tobi, Itachi fighting hard against Kisame, Kakashi and Gai facing Hidan, Kakuzu walked towards him and he again began to struggle to move, Kakuzu would take him away from his friends, who he needed to help. It was no use however he was unable to get away as Kakuzu grabbed him and picked him up, jumping away from the fight, and out of the cave.

…

Kakuzu ran as fast as he could to get away from the fight, taking the injured jinchuuriki with him, so as to further the Akatsuki's goals, as well as get revenge on him. This kid was responsible for his failure to capture the seven tails jinchuuriki. He also for some reason reminded him of the first hokage, whom he despised. He couldn't let the kid get away from them all.

Hinata's group was racing towards the location of the base Naruto had been in. Shikamaru had gotten the intel before rescuing getting Hinata. Their group sped through the forest closing in on the cave.

"Guys! Naruto was just taken from the cave, a man with an interesting body has taken him. The others are fighting in the cave, unable to go after him. It's up to us!" Hinata told the group.

Neji was shocked, "Hinata, how far can you see!? We are still far out of my vision range!"

"I can see up to 15 Kilometers but only that far in one direction, in all directions I can see about 5 kilometers." Hinata told him.

"That's…That's impossible Hinata! I can only see .8 Kilometers." Neji said astounded.

Hinata sighed biting her lip, "Just…Consider it one of the…gifts left me by Orochimaru, and Kabuto's experimentation. It was very unpleasant. Please just leave it at that."

Neji nodded, gritting his teeth, there had been a lot of pain in her voice, he could tell she was thinking back to the hell that she had gone through.

"Good work Hinata. Lead the way, full speed you all. Neji, Hinata, you two are not to engage if it is Kakuzu like I suspect then you can do no damage to him. Tenten, stay out of the way, your weapons will do nothing to Kakuzu. Lee, you will provide backup for Shikamaru and I, we will be the main force. We are the strongest. Hinata, Neji, if you see a chance you grab Naruto and get the hell out of dodge. Get him back to the village please." Hiruzen's old voice graveled out.

"I can help. I have other skills than just gentle fist." Hinata told him.

"Absolutely not, you aren't even ranked genin right now. You will follow my orders or you will stay here." Hiruzen told her.

Hinata sighed but nodded, she would not continue to argue with the Third Hokage. She just pushed herself harder than she ever had in order to save Naruto.

…

Tenzo finally arrived in the cave, he snuck in, and got to Yugao first, he untied her and released the chakra suppressing seals on her immediately. He helped her stand and started to walk her towards the entrance of the cave he had to get his teammate out of here, neither of them were in any shape to fight. Both had been beaten severely.

Tobi looked over and saw his prey, Yugao, escaping from his base. He growled before looking back at Jiraiya he grit his teeth and started to teleport away from Jiraiya. Jiraiya growled and sensed for where he would show back up.

Tobi reappeared in front of Yugao and Tenzo, "Just where do you think the two of you are going. You can't leave the party yet."

With that Tobi backhanded Tenzo away, the man to weak and powerless to stop Tobi. Tobi then shot towards Yugao, sword aiming for her heart. She wouldn't go down without a fight however, she weakly drew her sword and batted away the first attack, only for Tobi to turn and swipe at her sword knocking it out of her hand and scoring a large cut across her chest. Blood shot out of the wound an Yugao screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees.

Hayate looked over and saw what was happening, he rushed towards them, Tobi went through hand seals looking at Yugao, the woman could do nothing to stop him. Tobi grinned, **"LIGHTNING BLADE!"** He roared and shot towards Yugao. Yugao braced for the attack and he shot towards her thrusting out with his hand, lightning covering it.

Hayate intercepted the attack, grabbing his arm and running him through with his own sword, Tobi coughed up blood. Hayate did as well, with Tobi's arm through him.

"NO!" Yugao screamed as she watched the love of her life was impaled by Tobi's arm as he destroyed Hayate's heart. Hayate dropped to the ground, Yugao catching him in her arms already on her knees. "Hayate, Hayate no! Stay with me! Please stay with me!"

Hayate looked up at Yugao, he weakly raised his hand to her face, "Yugao, I will always love you. Please live on." With that being said the light began to fade from his eyes.

"HAYATE NO! I…I love you too." Yugao whispered out…But Hayate continued to fade and then, he passed. Yugao began to cry.

Tobi coughed up blood, as Jiraiya appeared behind him, " **Rasengan!"** He yelled driving his spiraling attack into the masked man. He yelled in pain as Jiraiya ground him down. He shot backwards before impacting in the wall of the cave. Jiraiya charged at him again, intent on finishing him for good.

"Retreat!" Tobi cried out. He phased out of existence, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki to retreat in their own ways. He needed to recover, that shot from Jiraiya had almost killed him.

Kisame and Itachi had been fighting the whole time, each scoring light attacks on the other, none had done much damage, but Kisame started to back away when Tobi had screamed retreat. Itachi sighed, "Go. We will meet again in battle, when we are not so drained. I look forward to the challenge." Itachi told the shark man.

Kisame grinned, "You are a man of great honor Itachi, I look forward to fighting you again." With that the man disappeared in a vortex of water.

Itachi dropped to his knees on the other hand, coughing up blood as he did. He had no injuries but his disease was catching up to him. He was dying and this fight was proof of it. He should have been able to end Kisame with ease, instead fighting him to a standstill was pretty pititful. He needed to be healed he supposed.

Konan cursed and disappeared in a whirlwind of paper, turning into it and flying out of the cave, not that Anko and Shizune could really protest. They had been destroyed by Konan. She had far outclassed the two of them. They dropped to the ground bleeding profusely as their opponent left.

Hidan cursed, he had multiple holes in him, from Kakashi, as well as Gai. The two ninja were kicking the shit out of him, he wasn't dead, but he was hurting quite a bit. He backed away from the two leaf ninja. Gai moved towards him, but Kakashi put his arm out, stopping Gai, "Wait, Gai, look around, let him go, we have wounded to tend to. Naruto is gone, we don't have time. No sense trying to kill this zombie."

Gai growled but nodded, he hated letting an enemy get away like this, but Hidan took that as his chance and took his leave, following with the rest of the Akatsuki as the leaf ninja turned to tend to their wounded.

Kakashi sighed, it looked like he, Gai, and Jiraiya were the only able bodied men left. "Gai, stay here, you are exhausted, look after them, please, Jiraiya and I must go after Naruto. I wouldn't ask you unless there was any other way. The force here needs someone able bodied to stay, I can't stay, he is my son. He is Jiraiya's godson. Please Gai."

Gai nodded, "Say no more Kakashi! Go save Naruto."

Kakashi nodded and he and Jiraiya took off after Kakuzu.

…

Hinata finally had gotten the group to Kakuzu, it was a large group however and he had sensed them coming, he growled as he waited for them in a clearing.

Hinata gasped as she saw Naruto's condition, he was stabbed through by black threads through his stomach and into the tree, before they wrapped around him. He was conscious and weakly struggling but it was no good. He was in a large amount of pain.

Hiruzen growled, "Remember the plan, Hinata, Neji, Tenten back off. Lee, weights off."

Everyone nodded and Kakuzu laughed, "This is the best you could bring? The shadow user I have already beaten, two Hyuga that are useless against me, two weaklings and an old man? Pitiful."

Before he could say another word Hiruzen was next to him, a kunai to one of four hearts, "Don't move."

Kakuzu responded by shooting black threads from his body towards the old Kage. Hiruzen cursed jumping back and blocking all the threads with the kunai he held in his hand. He landed and dodged the incoming threads. He growled this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Kakuzu grinned, "Luckily I was able to take more hearts when we originally got away with the 9 tails brat."

Naruto held his head up coughing up more blood, "Get out of here!" He coughed again, "Hinata, get out of here! He is too dangerous for you all!"

"We won't leave you Naruto." Hiruzen told him, before rushing forward. Kakuzu grinned as he waited for the man, only for Shikamaru to appear next to him and aim his staff at Kakuzu. He grabbed the staff and ripped it out of Shikamaru's hand, he then his fire mask came out of the man's back and then he shouted, " **Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"** at the boy. Shikamaru cursed, and jumped back. It was no use as the fireball engulfed him. He screamed in pain as he dropped to the ground, burned.

Hiruzen cursed, he jumped in front of Shikamaru and blocked the threads, that came at the man in a spike. Hiruzen growled, he looked back and saw his apprentice was not in great shape, the boy had been caught off guard and defenseless from that fireball without his staff, Kakuzu must have monstrous strength. Lee jumped next to Hiruzen and held his hand up, getting into his fighting stance, as Tenten jumped down and grabbed Shikamaru jumping away and setting him down.

"Do not worry Lord Third, I will back you up. I can fight him!" Lee shouted.

Hiruzen nodded and Lee shot towards Kakuzu. Hiruzen followed him, going through hand seals " **Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!** "

Kakuzu grinned, " **Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!"

The two jutsus clashed and steam rose up around them. Lee shot through and landed a powerful kick on Kakuzu, he expected that the man would shoot to the side, however threads had blocked the kick, they wrapped around Lee and threw him into a tree.

Lee dropped to the ground and groaned, before rolling back to his feet, Hinata watched on in fear, as the battle waged on between Kakuzu and the Third Hokage. The man who was once hailed as the God of shinobi, was past his prime, however still stronger than most he was putting up quite a fight against the man. But his stamina was dwindling.

Kakuzu on the otherhand was just getting warmed up and hitting his stride. Hinata couldn't take it anymore Naruto was still in a large amount of pain, he was struggling though, he was powerless.

Hinata saw Kakuzu get batted away and she jumped down next to Naruto. She pulled out a kunai and tried to cut the threads holding him, but it was no use. She grunted in effort, as Neji jumped down next to them. "Hinata," Naruto coughed out, "Please get out of here, it's no use they aren't cutting. Get grandpa hokage and get out of here please."

Hinata shook her head looking into his eyes, "I won't leave you Naru, you wouldn't leave me, now it's my turn to save you."

Naruto shook his head, "Hina, please get away from here, I don't want anyone to die because of me."

Hinata shook her head tears in her eyes, "No! I won't do it!" She grunted in effort as she tried to pull at the cords that bound and speared Naruto but it was to no avail. In fact, the cords began to tighten, crushing Naruto as he screamed in pain, his ribs were crushed as the cords tightened on him. Blood leaked out of his wounds and gushed from his mouth. Hinata's eyes widened once again, "Naru!"

Kakuzu laughed, "Those cords are indestructible there is no way you will be getting him out of them. The more you try the tighter they get, so good luck with that. Then a mask manifested a body and charged at Neji and Hinata. Lightning rippling off of it. It shot a lightning bolt at the two and Neji began to spin, " **Rotation!** " The bolt dissipated and Neji stopped spinning before glaring at the mask.

"Hinata, Neji! Retreat, you can't do much to hurt that mask with gentlefist." Hiruzen shouted at the two Hyuga ninja.

They jumped back but the mask followed them both attacking them once again. Neji spinning into a rotation in midair before jumping at the mask and smashing a palm strike into it. The masked creature didn't budge but grabbed him, electrocuting him and throwing him into a tree.

Neji cried out in pain before hitting the tree and dropping to the ground, electricity crackling off of his body.

Hinata on the other hand grit her teeth, she smashed a kick into the mask as hard as she could, the mask didn't budge it, grabbed her foot and send electricity into her as well. She cried out but gritted her teeth before smashing a palm strike into the mask itself. It let out a shriek in pain as it dropped Hinata. Hinata landed hard and rolled out of the way of the stomp. She rolled to her feet and dodged the next strike.

Naruto continued to watch on in horror as there was nothing he could do to save the woman he loved as she was followed by the monster.

Lee appeared out of nowhere and smashed a kick into the creature. It shot across the land and smashed through a tree. It got up however and shot straight for Hinata as she went straight for Naruto to try to rescue him again.

Lee growled, "DO NOT IGNORE ME!" Lee crossed his arms and green chakra surrounded him, " **Fifth Gate, Gate of Limit: OPEN!"** Lee shouted as he shot forward and smashed a fist into the mask of the monster as it cracked and blew up. Lee screamed as he was electrocuted, however he landed and charged at Kakuzu and kicked him in the face. Kakuzu shot away from him and shot threads out stopping himself as they dug into the ground. Kakuzu gave Lee a look and tried to shoot towards him. But Lee was next to him, with a fist into his stomach before turning and firing a kick into Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu shot into the air and Lee jumped up grabbing him and wrapping his bandages around the man. He began to spin and drove Kakuzu into the ground head first. Lee jumped back and grimaced in pain as he felt his body wearing. He let the gates close and was breathing hard.

Kakazu got up and walked out of the hole, laughing, "You are impressive boy, you just destroyed 2 of my hearts, now I will take your heart and continue to live on."

Lee shook his head, "While you are a strong opponent I will not allow you to kill me or my friends. You will release Naruto. Now."

Kakuzu shook his head "No. I won't be doing that." He shot towards Lee in order to fight the boy more. However, Hiruzen intercepted him with a kick and landed next to Lee as Kakuzu shot off to the side. And through another tree.

Hinata was back with Naruto as his vision was getting blurry. The cords constricted him even more as Kakuzu had lost the two hearts. Naruto was unable to breath properly, he was also losing a lot of blood. Kurama had been cut off from Naruto and unable to help him at the moment.

"Hina, please get everyone out of here. I don't want to lose any of you." Naruto told her. He was starting to fade.

Hinata shook her head, she placed her hands onto Naruto and started a healing jutsu and healing Naruto as she saw his vitals start to fade. Naruto began to feel warm as he was healed by Hinata. He smiled slightly at her, "Thank you Hina."

Kakuzu landed next to Hiruzen as he spun his summoned staff around him and held it up. That's when Jiriaya and Kakashi landed next to him, Kakuzu cursed, "This is where I take my leave then."

Kakashi shook his head, "No. You won't be going anywhere."

"Quite the contrary Copy Cat Kakashi. If you've any desire to save the boy, you will want to get my cords off of him in the next 10 seconds they will explode." Kakuzu said before turning and jumping away. However as soon as he landed on the first branch away, he snapped his fingers and the cords wrapped around Naruto began to glow. Hinata's eyes widened as she was engulfed in the blinding light.

There was no time to jump back, no time to get the cords off Naruto. Hinata felt herself be pushed back and thrown away from Naruto, she had been launched through the air but it wasn't enough the blast still engulfed her as she cried out.

Kakashi dropped to his knees as it blew, there had been nothing he could have done. He just watched, waiting as the smoke from the explosion billowed away. Finally, Naruto was viewable, he was gritting his teeth in pain, as Kurama's chakra boiled around him. Naruto dropped to his knees, as the chakra dissipated. Kakashi felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw his son wasn't dead, at least not yet. There were giant chunks of him missing however, a hole had been blown in his stomach. Where the cords had been.

Naruto was coughing up blood as he dropped down to the ground, however he crawled towards where Hinata lay, unmoving from the blast. Smoke billowing off of her prone form. Naruto pulled himself over to her, before finally collapsing onto the ground, "Hina." He whispered as he reached out and placed a hand on her face, she had been caught in the blast and was burnt but she was breathing. She opened her eyes, pained, but alive. She saw Naruto's blue eyes looking into hers. He smiled, "Hina, thank God you are alive." He breathed out, before his eyes slowly drifted shut.

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at him, worried he had passed from the world, "Naruto!" She cried out, hissing in pain as she moved, the burns covering her body hurting her. However, it was something she was used to and she moved around anyways. She saw Naruto's stomach and gasped, there the giant gaping hole stared back at her. She started to cry as she placed her healing hands on him. She wasn't doing much good, but it was better than nothing she supposed. As the wound ever so slowly started to mend with Kurama's help. Naruto was breathing lightly, but she could see he was going to be fine, Kurama's chakra was finally flowing through him and he was going to be okay.

She didn't realize that everyone was surrounding her, she looked up at them and sighed, "He is going to be okay, I just need to…Keep working…on healing him." She told the group, until she passed out as well. Falling to the ground next to Naruto, her hand falling into his own as she dropped, the burns, and injuries finally passing the adrenaline as she dropped.

Kakashi sighed took both of their vitals and nodded, they would indeed be fine. He picked Naruto up, as Tenten landed and picked up Hinata and lifted her onto her shoulders, as Hiruzen picked up Shikamaru, "I'm glad you got here when you did, Jiraiya, Kakashi. Where is the rest of your squad?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Injured and heading back to the village. Let's head that way."

Hiruzen nodded and the group started to head towards the village.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	98. Chapter 98

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 98

Special thanks to: XxDeath01Xx, Rose Tiger, Eddie Shadow, Spicy Wifey, Naruhinalover20, NarHina, luisdox, Dragonwojo, Nirvash77, Danny vs A Month, that guy660, jenuzumaki, crazywizard73, sasmith, thor94, nightwind83, DragoFae24, and GaiaDragonSlayer,

To the guest that forgot about Itachi, Yeah, Kiba will get his, especially after what is to come.

To Stormking54, Kiba will definitely feel wrath, no doubt about it

To the last guest that reviewed saying he needed to find out what happens to Kiba, well it aint gonna be good after this.

…

Kiba cursed, Naruto had been saved, he had just gotten word from his mother that Naruto and Hinata were unconscious in a hospital room together. Naruto had been rescued, now he was in trouble. Once Naruto woke up he would tell everyone exactly what had happened on that mission. The hokage was a fan of Naruto, they would not appreciate this. He knew what he did was the right thing for the village. For Hinata, he had screwed Naruto over and almost killed him. Allowing the enemy to capture him. Naruto had been on a mission to rescue an elite team of ninja, and would have otherwise been fine. He had to do something, he would have to go in and kill Naruto. If he could kill him and get out without being stopped, he would be fine. Hinata would be his.

" _I have to admit, when she came back all I wanted to really do was fuck her in a dark room. However, with all of her scars healed she actually is starting to look good again. I definitely want to take her for a ride, although I'm not sure I want anything to do with her more than that she is branded afterall."_ Kiba thought to himself as he transformed into a doctor from the hospital and walked into it. He was going to end Naruto now. He had a kunai with him, he would have to cut Naruto to pieces in order to kill him, but he would kill him. For the good of the village.

Kiba walked into Naruto's room, he sniffed the air, nobody was here from what he could tell. He closed the door and activated the seal on it. No one would be getting in to ruin his plan. His time in the leaf was dependent on his success.

Kiba looked over and saw Hinata, he grinned, she was burned here and there slightly but she was breathing slowly. He picked up her chart and looked at it. She was fine, just exhausted, she would be in bed for a few days with the burns but overall, she would be fine. He then walked over and took Naruto's chart. His eyes widened considerably, Naruto had been stabbed twice with kunai which obviously Kiba knew about, seeing as it was his handiwork, what shocked him was that the other injuries written down had been that he had been stabbed through with some kind of explosive detonation cord, and it had been wrapped around him. It had constricted him breaking his ribs and crushing him. The detcord had blown inside of him blowing a larger hole in him. Yet somehow, he was still alive. Kiba cursed gritting his teeth, "Fucking demon, why won't you just fucking die."

He heard something and turned walking to the door, he looked outside and sighed, nothing. He walked back over to Hinata and grinned, "Might as well take a quick look at my future fuck toy."

He walked over to Hinata and pulled the sheets down, before taking the bottom of her hospital gown and pulling it up and grinning as he looked at the girl's curves for a moment. "Yeah, she is going to be a great slam piece."

Hinata started to stir and Kiba jumped back as she opened her eyes, she saw the doctor but he was worried, "Doctor, is there something wrong?"

Kiba shook his head, "Uh no just observing something, I need to give you some more medicine though."

He pulled out a syringe he had brought just in case Hinata had woken up, he walked over to her and was going to inject it in her IV when she stopped him, "What is the medicine for? I don't like random things put into my body." Hinata frowned this doctor was being weird.

"What do you not trust your doctor?" Kiba asked confused, had she seen through him.

"No to be frank, I don't trust you. Where is Lady Tsunade, she normally takes over my, and Naruto's healing. I won't consent to you giving me anything unless she is here and agrees to it." Hinata told him, as she eyed Naruto, but the boy was still out, and would be unable to do anything to help her.

"Lady Tsunade is busy, she is Hokage you know. It is just some morphine to help with the pain, it has antibiotic mixed into it so that you don't get any infections on those wounds of yours." Kiba lied through his teeth.

Hinata glared at him, "Not unless Tsunade is here, you won't be giving anything to Naruto either. Please leave."

"Sorry but I have to give this to you. Whether you consent or not does not matter to me." Kiba told her fiercely. "You are clearly not thinking straight. Are you not in pain?"

Hinata shook her head, "Not enough to consent to someone I don't trust."

Kiba growled, he took a step forward and injected the sleeping drug into her IV bag. "Sorry but I don't care."

Hinata shrieked jumping up and ripping the IV out of her wrist before Kiba could stop her. Hinata tried to stand but her legs were still weak from the burns all over them. She dropped to the floor and cursed as she looked up at him. "Get out!"

Kiba shook his head, "Damnit Hinata, I really didn't want to have to hurt you, but fine." He dropped his transformation and kicked at her head. Hinata caught the kick, twisting his ankle and rolling to the side, dropping the dog man. Hinata rolled to her feet rather unsteadily, she held up her hand and activated her Byakugan as she stared at him wide eyed, "Kiba?! What are you doing here?"

Kiba growled standing up, "Heh, well I really didn't want to have to do this, but Naruto has to die, and since you know now, I will have to kill you too. But I will leave you for after, I am going to kill Naruto, then I am going to have my way with you bitch, just like I always wanted."

"W-why are you doing this Kiba? Naruto saved your life why are you going to kill him? Please if you leave now I won't tell anyone about this." Hinata asked him.

Kiba laughed, "Save your groveling and begging for later. Do you think that monster actually saved me? I tricked him and stabbed him myself. I let that idiot akatsuki member take him. Now that he is back I have to kill him in order to cover it up. Tell you what though, if you promise not to tell anyone, and let me kill him, and to be mine whenever I want, I will let you live."

Hinata was furious, "You are the reason he is so hurt? What is wrong with you! And of course, I won't be with you, nor let Naruto die. You won't touch him." She told him fiercely, her words much stronger than she currently was.

Kiba laughed, "I will have my way with you before your death, a hero like me should get whoever he wants. Sorry Hinata, but do you honestly think you can fight me?"

Hinata sighed, dropping into her stance, albeit very uncomfortably, "Kiba, I won't let you touch him."

Kiba laughed before charging the girl, he grinned as he slashed at her with his claws, Hinata dodged, but she was slow, he cut into her gown and she cried out in pain. She was bleeding across her stomach now, she narrowed her eyes at him. He charged her again, knocking her to the side with a kick, he was too fast for her, too strong for her. Especially in her still weakened and tired state. She grimaced as she climbed up, but her eyes widened, she had left Naruto wide open to and attack. Kiba grinned and charged towards him. Hinata shot after him, she hit his back with a palm strike and he stumbled forward, before turning around and glaring at her.

"That hurt a little bit you fucking bitch. Too bad it was too weak to do any harm. Now understand this you stupid bitch, I am going to kill you. How much pain you will be in depends entirely on you. If you keep this up it will be nice and fucking slow. Got it?"

Hinata shuddered and stayed in her stance, she started trying to circle around, to get in between Kiba and Naruto again, she was almost there when he laughed, "You really think that would work on me."

He threw the kunai as fast and hard as he could, Hinata's eyes widened, the three kunai were heading for Naruto's head, heart and lungs. Surely in this state if the kunai hit, they would kill him. Hinata took a step getting closer before diving in front of the kunai. The impacted her and she cried out in pain, as she landed on the ground and groaned out in pain. She looked up to see Kiba advancing on her, she tried to get to her feet but one of the kunai had embedded itself in her right leg, the other in her stomach and one in her chest. She cried out as she tried to get up, falling back down.

Kiba laughed, "That was pitiful Hinata. Now you can't move, and Naruto is open to attacks. Had you let him get hit, you would still have a chance, now both of you are dead."

Hinata tried again to stand but Kiba kicked her, hard in the ribs, launching her away from Naruto. Kiba was on top of her instantly. Hinata cried out once again, it was no use though Kiba continued to kick her, allowing her to rebound from the wall and into his foot again and again as she cried out in pain.

"Good thing there was already a silencing seal in here, you squeal like a fucking pig. Dumb mutt." He laughed as she coughed up blood. He stepped away from her and started to head towards Naruto, only to find Hinata had grabbed his foot and he was dragging her with him, as she weakly held on. She was doing everything she could in order to stop the bastard, she couldn't let him get to Naruto.

He laughed until he felt his foot go numb, she had used a gentle fist attack on him. He cried out in pin and flung her off of his foot. She landed hard on the floor next to Naruto's bed. She looked up and saw the man she loved, his face, he looked so peaceful right now. She couldn't let him die, she stood up slowly. She pulled the kunai out of herself, they had been embedded deeper while Kiba had laid into her. She gasped in pain as she pulled each one out. She looked at Kiba determined, as she held her ribs with one hand. "I can't let you hurt Naru."

"Oh, good God, you gave the fucking demon a nickname? Really? That is fucking pitiful Hinata." Kiba laughed at her.

"He i-isnt a demon! You are the monster here!" Hinata told him, raising one hand up palm facing him as the other held her broken ribs.

Kiba laughed at her, he disappeared from sight, appearing behind Hinata, he brought her arm behind her and snapped it upwards dislocating her shoulder, as she screamed in pain. He leaned her forward, pressing her head onto Naruto's bed. He laughed again, "Hinata you in this position, well it makes me want to do things to you. Maybe I will leave him alive for now and just have my way with you now." He breathed into her ear, as he reached down and grabbed her breast, "Yeah I like that idea."

Hinata cried out in disgust and began to struggle, but it was no use, Kiba was putting pressure on her head, keeping her from moving off the bed, one arm not working, the other trapped under her.

Kiba stopped fondling her and lifted a kunai, he cut the gown and pushed it off of Hinata, leaving her in underwear, "K-Kiba, p-please stop." Hinata begged him as she lost her gown.

"Either you have sex with me now Hinata, or I end Naruto now, and rape you later, your call." Kiba told her.

Hinata was crying, "I-I can't."

Kiba laughed at her, "Well then I guess it is time for me to kill the fucking demon, don't worry Hinata, it will release you from his spell." Kiba told her as he grabbed her hair and moved her head so that her neck was on the corner of the bed, she was on her knees, looking right at Naruto as she cried.

Kiba laughed as he brought the kunai back and then forward. To his surprise nothing happened, blood spattered everywhere, but he hadn't hit Naruto. He looked at his arm to realize his hand was missing. He then registered that the door was off the hinges and he was now in the air. He looked and saw a sharingan eye, "K-Kakashi?" He asked.

Kakashi threw him into the wall, and pinned him there with multiple kunai. Kiba cried out in pain. Kakashi turned towards Naruto, the boy was unharmed, he had gotten here just in time. Hinata was in bad shape, she had just now tuned and he could see the three kunai wounds, he growled as he moved towards her.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kakashi asked her.

She nodded feebly as Kakashi grinned, "Good, I wanted to make sure you were alright, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, you look a little rough. Can you throw the first punch?"

Hinata tried to move but shook her head, Kakashi nodded, "Right, he's all mine then. After my turn, I am sure Anko will want a turn before he is either executed or sent to prison." With that said Kakashi advanced on the boy, cracking his knuckles, "You have caused my son far too much pain Kiba. It's my turn to fuck you up now."

Kakashi took the kunai off the ground, that had fallen from Kiba's lost hand, and advanced on him. Glaring at the man, Kiba was shivering in fear, he cried out terrified of Kakashi as he wet himself in terror. Kakashi laughed at him, "And you call yourself a ninja, this is just the beginning of what is to come for you boy. You just tried to kill my son, and rape a Hyuga, you better pray Naruto doesn't get ahold of you. But for now, it's my turn. Oh and Kiba, you should be very afraid. With that Kakahsi stuck his kunai into Kiba's stomach and twisted it as Kiba screamed in utter agony. Kakashi took it out and started to slice Kiba in different places.

"Kiba, I can cut you another 500 times in places that will cause you immense pain, and you still won't bleed out. I was the most accomplished ANBU captain of all time, I took a lot of information when I wanted to. You know what I learned in those years? There is a place in between life and death, that one can linger for hours upon hours, before they die, hours and hours filled with pain, before you are brought back to life with healing jutsu. Are you ready to start?" Kakashi asked him eerily calm. Kiba was utterly terrified.

"P-p-please d-don't i-it will n-never happen a-again, I-I swear. J-Just let me go." Kiba begged.

"Oh! You're sorry? My bad, I will just let you go then, as long as you promise it won't happen again and that you have learned your lesson." Kakashi told him kindly.

Kiba's eyes widened and he breathed a sigh of relief, "R-really?"

Kakashi grinned at him, and laughed, "No." He then stabbed the kunai into Kiba again laughing.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW,**

 **Okay so I may have made Kiba a bit of a psychopath here…oops, didn't plan for this, but it was too good an opportunity to pass. Now it's Anko's turn with him.**


	99. Chapter 99

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 99

WOW guys I got so many reviews for last chapter in just 24 hours it was awesome thank you all so much, special thanks go out to TheBully's enemy, Naruhinalover20, Armyj88, Nirvash77, Narhina, DragoFae24, that guy660, thor94, Ladygoddess8, falcon800, sasmith, TheGamingBeast, jenuzumaki, Crazywizard73, nightwind83, Danny vs A Month, luisdox, Dall365, Einjeru Hatake, and GaiaDragonSlayer,

To the guest that reviewed saying I dont mind Kiba being a couple brain cells short of sentience, I never liked him either, thank you for the review!,

And to TheBully's enemy, I appreciate you having my back, though I'm not so sure about that successfull author part lol, I just have amazing and loyal readers (Love yall) but I appreciate your backing me and what you said, I hope you are enjoying the fic it has been a pleasure to write for you all.

...

Kakashi stabbed Kiba one more time before remembering Hinata was in fact in the room, she was loosing a lot of blood, but still trying to climb up towards Naruto. There was blood all over her. She had some on her chin and down the front of her body, she was weakly trying to climb the bed but to no avail.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked her.

"I...I need to make sure he is okay." Hinata told her former sensei.

Kakashi sighed, he walked over to her and picked her up, lifting her onto Naruto's bed. "There, you can stay there for now, but when the hospital staff comes in to patch you up. He created a clone and the clone walked out of the room to find a nurse. "I'll be back soon, I'm going to take this piece of shit to the T&I division, then I will come back. I've had enough with this piece of shit." Kakashi walked over to Kiba and Shunshinned the two of them out of the room.

Hinata looked at Naruto, placing a hand weakly on his cheek, he was still breathing and everything was fine. She sighed in relief, everything was fine.

Tsunade walked in 5 minutes later and sighed, Hinata was a bloody mess. She was conscious, but only barely, staring at Naruto as her hand was on his cheek.

"Hinata what happened? One of the nurses came and got me, why is there blood everywhere?" Tsunade asked Hinata as she placed her hands on Hinata examining her.

Hinata hissed in pain as Tsunade touched her ribs, "K-Kiba came in, he was transformed to look like a doctor. He was doing something to me, I don't know what, I think he was looking at me. under my gown," said gown had been placed back over her by Kakashi, "I woke up and he jumped back, he tried to give me something but I wouldn't let him. Then he attacked us. I-I couldn't let Naru die...I can't lose him, I fought back and Kiba beat me, he groped me and then cut my gown off. I thought he was going to try to rape me...He almost made me watch as he killed Naruto."

Tsunade cursed, "Shit Hinata you have internal bleeding, a lot of it. I may need to operate on you soon. "What happened next?"

"Kakashi showed up out of nowhere, he cut Kiba's hand off before he killed Naruto, then beat on him, he took him to T&I." Hinata whimpered out. Still not looking away from Naruto.

Tsunade sighed, "Hinata, I need to move you now, I'm going to take you to surgery and fix you up. Okay?"

Hinata shook her head, "Please don't take me from him."

Tsunade sighed, "Sorry Hinata." Tsunade reached down and pressed a spot on Hinata's neck, knocking her unconscious immediately. Tsunade picked her up and placed her on a rolling bed to take her into surgery.

…

Kakashi walked into the Torture and Interrogation headquarters with Kiba slung over his shoulder. "Kakashi, what can we do for you? Anko isn't scheduled to get in for another hour or so."

Kakashi grinned at the man shaking his head, "I'm here to drop this pitiful sack of shit off. He just tried to beat and rape Hinata Hyuga and kill Naruto. I want to know why. The Hokage will want answers as well. Think you and Anko can handle it?"

Ibiki laughed, "I think we can handle this punk."

Kakashi sighed, "You aren't going to have much fun,he isn't very impressive, he's already wet himself with just me."

Ibiki sighed, "well that isn't very much fun...won't take much to break him then I reckon."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, if I were you, I'd leave him to Anko, Hinata is special to her."

Ibiki nodded, "You know Kakashi, you were known to be pretty ruthless in your day, I'm extending another job offer to you, what do you say? Want to come work with us?"

Kakashi laughed, "No thanks, not my style, I only do it when absolutely necessary." with that Kakashi disappeared and Ibiki sighed, the man knew how yo scare the piss out of most people. He would have been a good member of the T&I department.

…

Kakashi then headed to the Hyuga compound to inform Hiashi, the man would want to know that his daughter had been assaulted. Kakasi didn't waste his time on formalities, he walked passed the guards telling them, waving to them after he passed them, "I'm going to see Hiashi, no I don't have an appointment, try to stop me if you want."

The two Hyuga guards looked at eachother and shook their heads, they weren't ending up in the hospital today, Kakashi could kill them with relative ease if they tried.

Kakashi walked up to Hiashi's office, knocked once, then entered without being told. Hiashi looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "No, no, please don't bother with formalities…"

Kakashi laughed, "You know I'm not one for such things."

Hiashi nodded and sat back, "So what can I do for you?"

Kakashi sighed it was time to be serious, "The Inuzuka boy, Kiba, he attacked Hinata in the hospital. She is fine luckily a nurse tried to go in and the door was sealed shut, she came and got me immediately. He went in to kill Naruto, and luckily she woke up and held him off. When I arrived she was almost naked and he was groping her, so I cut his hand off, beat him a little bit, made him piss himself and took him to T&I for Anko to have a turn. Tsunade should be at the hospital by now healing her. That being said we may want to head that way."

Hiashi sighed and stood up, "You take these things far too lightly you know."

Kakashi shrugged, "Everyone got out alive. That's far more than we can ask for."

Hiashi nodded and walked out behind Kakashi, paying no attention to the guards that had failed to stop Kakashi as he had leisurely strolled in.

…

Tsunade sighed as she wheeled Hinata into her new room, Naruto had been moved to it, and Kakashi and Hiashi were waiting there, "How is she?" Hiashi asked concerned.

"She was hit by three kunai, and lost a lot of blood, she was then beaten and kicked repeatedly in the side breaking her ribs and causing internal bleeding, but your daughter is one hell of a fighter and still hadn't given up by then, she still tried to fight. She is going to be fine, she will just need a little rest, I already reset her ribs and fixed her organs. She is fine, probably will still be up and walking before Naruto wakes up. I'm not sure when he is going to wake up. We aren't sure how much of Kurama was ripped out of him, plus he has a giant hole in him. Kurama for whatever reason isn't doing a whole lot to heal him at the moment. Probably because she saved him from the explosion." Tsunade told the two men.

Kakashi nodded, "I'm still not sure how Hinata survived the explosion. Naruto was tied up and blown up, Hinata was right next to him, I can't imagine how she got away. There's no way even I could have escaped that without Kamui."

Tsunade nodded, "We will have to wait to find out when Hinata wakes up."

Hiashi Sighed and Tsunade excused herself after checking Naruto's vitals and writing a few things down on his chart. She had never seen him this messed up.

...

Anko grinned as she walked up to Kiba, she had stripped the boy down to his boxers and laughed as she saw him trembling. She took out a vial and laughed as Kiba's eyes widened. "Mutt boy, after what you did to Hinata, I am going to make your life hell. I am going to fuck your life without asking a question. So when I do ask a question you damn well better answer fast."

"W-what's in that?" Kiba asked terrified.

Anko laughed, "It's my own special concoction of drugs and poisons. You can call it Anko's helper. It is going to make you feel like the world around you is going thousands of miles an hour around you. You will be really dizzy. Its an interesting high, but you are going to spend the next five hours puking your guts out. Then we will have some more fun once you are in a better mood." Anko then stuck the needle into his neck and he began convulsing around in the chains he was in as Anko walked out.

…

Hinata woke up later that night to see her father and Kakashi sitting in "Hinata! You're awake!"

Hinata tried to sit up but she gasped in pain as her ribs hurt, "Father, Naruto is he okay?"

Hiashi nodded, "He's alive."

Hinata looked over and saw him laying there completely still, he was so still. "Father, please move me over to him."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, "Hinata, that's hardly proper."

"Father! Please...I almost lost him, I need to be close to him, right now." Hinata told him.

Hiashi sighed and nodded, "Fine." He picked her up and Kakashi moved the machines with them as Hiashi moved Hinata over into Naruto's bed, Kakashi scooting Naruto over to the side so they could both fit. Hinata turned and cuddled up next to Naruto sighing in relief as she did.

"Hinata how did you survive that blast?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata looked at him and shook her head, "I-I'm honestly not sure, I keep replaying the moment over and over in my head, I don't know how I survived, I shouldn't have, I felt something push me, launching me away, but could it have really been Naruto? He was tied up the whole time until the blast started, so how could I have gotten away? I jumped but by no means should that have sent me far enough away from Naruto to save me."

Kakashi nodded, and was about to ask another question when Hiashi stopped him, "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata nodded and gave them a weak smile, "I'm fine, this was nothing comparatively father."

Hiashi sighed and nodded, "I just worry about you daughter."

"When is Naruto supposed to wake up? He is normally up before anyone right?" Hinata asked hopefullly.

Kakashi sighed, "We don't know Hinata, Kurama was extracted a little bit, we don't know how much of her nor do we know how it will effect them."

Hinata nodded, "Why don't we ask her?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I don't know how you would do that, but I would love to ask her if you know a way."

"Of course I do." Hinata took a couple deep breaths, bit her thumb, and then ran through handseals, " **Summoning Jutsu!"** She smashed her hand on the bed and a puff of smoke came out. Kakashi and Hiashi were both shocked to see a very small version of the Kyuubi standing in front of them.

Kurama appeared and curled up in between Hinata and Naruto, "Hinata, what's up, do you need me? I'm exhausted right now, for obvious reasons."

"Kurama, how much of you was extracted from Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Not very much, however the brat's body will need a little bit of time to adjust he will be okay, along with that, he took a beating, it took every bit of energy I had left after the fight he had against Tobi, trying to heal that traitor's stab wounds, then getting extracted. Then having to save the two of you, it was hard work. I am giving Naruto what little chakra I have but it isn't enough. His body is taxed, he needs rest, and I will be keeping him asleep for a few more days at least. Or I will try anyways. He still has a massive hole in his stomach. I'm sorry I can't do more my apprentice."

"Kurama-sensei you have done more than enough, thank you for everything."

Kurama nodded and gave a small fox yawn, "May I please go now? I am getting even more tired while out here."

Hinata nodded and Kurama puffed out of existance.

"Hinata what did she mean apprentice, and when did you learn to summon?" Hiashi asked his daughter concerned for her.

"Kurama is teaching me, I am a fox summoner now and I will continue to be, she has been very helpful to me and Naruto. She is helping with my training.

Kakashi grinned, "Great no wonder you are getting so much stronger, her along with Naruto they must be a couple of slave drivers."

Hinata giggled, "You could say that for sure, I enjoy it however."

Hiashi nodded, "Right, Hinata I must go, we will talk tomorrow, get some rest please. Kakashi will you stay here please and make sure they aren't attacked again?"

Kakashi nodded and Hiashi stood and left.

Kakashi turned back to Hinata but she was already laying her head on Naruto's chest smiling and holding him tightly, she had him back for now.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	100. Chapter 100

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 100

Special thanks to: thor94, ttkaigler, Danny vs A Month, Dragonwojo1234, Avarist, Nirvash77, Nordom, Dall365, Naruhinalover20, Hypernova5.0, falcon800, SpiceyWifer, sasmith, nightwind83, Crazywizard73, DragoFae24, Rose Tiger, GaiaDragonSlayer, and Einjeru Hatake

To the guest reviewing that wrote Kiba a letter, that was hilarious thank you for that, started out like a letter Alucard would write to the pope, I'll make sure Kiba gets it.

To Nordom, Thank you on the congratulations though a bit early for the 1000 reviews! I'm so close I can't wait, thank you for your review!

To Hypernova5.0, Jiraiya has better things to do than waste his time on filth.

20 reviews guys that's just amazing, I am so close to 1000 reviews, if I get to 1000 reviews before I post the next chapter, that's 32 reviews by either tomorrow night or the next night, The next chapter will have extra fluff. If not it will have a little fluff but the extra fun NaruHina fluff will wait till after 1000 reviews as a treat to you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

…

Anko laughed as she walked away from Kiba, the boy was not looking so good, she had beat the hell out of him, he was bleeding all over from the many wounds she had given him, he was unconscious at the moment. This bastard had hurt Hinata, and tried to kill Naruto she was going to make him pay for his transgressions. She had already gotten the information out of him and walked out. She left after cleaning all the blood off of her then creating a clone to the Hokage to give her the information she had obtained, as well as walking to the hospital to find Kakashi to give him the information.

She walked into Naruto, and Hinata's room to see them both unconscious, Hinata had somehow wormed her way under Naruto's arm, wrapping it around herself and cuddled up to his chest, she had a gentle smile on her face. Anko laughed as she saw it, and was happy Hinata was doing well, she turned and saw Kakashi, "Kakashi I have the information you wanted from Kiba. He has hated Naruto so much that he thought Naruto was the demon, he stabbed Naruto after asking him to flash them out of the cave, when Naruto grabbed him to get them out. He thought he was going to get away with it with Naruto's death, but obviously when Naruto came back alive he thought he had to kill Naruto, then Hinata woke up and Kiba thought he had to kill both of them.

Kakashi nodded, "I felt that was the case, what is his condition now?"

Anko laughed, "Unconscious and hurting."

Kakashi grinned, "Can I have a turn?"

Anko grinned and nodded, "Go ahead, I'll stay here and watch over these two, any news on when Naruto is waking up?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No Tsunade has no idea."

Anko sighed as she sat down, "That's not good, hopefully he will wake up soon. It's going to be okay Kakashi, you know it will."

Kakashi shook his head, "I wish I knew for certain, but I don't not even Tsunade does. But somehow, he is alive after that, anyone else would have been dead with those injuries."

Anko nodded, giving Kakashi a kiss before he walked out of the room to take Kiba to that special place in between life and death.

Hinata woke up a few minutes later and groaned as she moved around. She sat up and sighed, "Anko, what are you doing here?"

"Watching over you brats, you don't have a whole lot of fans right now, lots of enemies. So I am making sure no one else comes to kill you." Anko told her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Thanks." She then turned to Naruto and looked down at him, "Anko, why hasn't Naruto woken up yet? He is normally awake before me, he should be up and about right?"

Anko nodded, "I don't know Hinata, he is just out of it."

Hinata sighed, "Anko I tried so hard, but I failed, I couldn't save him."

Anko shrugged, "He's alive, isn't he? Hinata, you haven't ever lost anyone on the battlefield and I hope you never do. But the reality is you will. It could be Naurto anytime, any day Naruto could die and not come back Hinata. Any of us could die Hinata, we are ninja."

Hinata's head fell, the thought of Naruto dying killed her, "I don't want to think about that."

Anko sighed, "Hinata, please listen to this, listen to me, Naruto loves you, and you really love him, what you don't understand is he might not come back next time. You may not come back next time. You are wasting the time you have with him! You have only got so much time together Hinata. Please don't waste it."

"I wish it were as simple as get back together with him Anko, but I mean, how do you do it? I'm sure Orochimaru did terrible things to you as well, how do you do anything with Kakashi?"

Anko sighed and bit her lip thinking for a moment, "It was hard at first, Orochimaru raped me, he did terrible terrible things to me, just like I know he did to you. To Orochimaru we aren't people we are tools for him to use. Hinata, you are more than a person. At first, it's hard, I won't lie to you, but you have to fight through it. Naruto didn't hurt you, Orochimaru and Kabuto did. Naruto has been there for you every step of the way. Give the man some credit Hinata please. He has done so much, he hurts so much every time you don't say you love him it hurts him. The longer you aren't with him, is the less time you get to have him. Ask Kakashi about time lost with loved ones, he can tell you more than I can. It took me a long time to ever love anyone after Orochimaru fucked me up Hinata. Don't be like that, I can't tell you how you will react to Naruto touching you, to him kissing you, to him making love to you. None of that was an issue for me, after it happened I didn't have anyone who loved me persay, Kakashi was there for me, he was a good friend but I didn't pursue anything like that until years and years after. I didn't have a guy like Naruto waiting for me Hinata. But I can tell you this much, you will regret time not spent with him, and I don't mean physically with him, standing next to him. I mean with him in a relationship, it is something different entirely, something I never knew I even wanted until two years ago. I'm not telling you jump right into a relationship with him, but I am telling you that you don't know what will happen tomorrow, you could lose him. Don't let that happen Hinata. If Naruto kisses you or touches you and it is unpleasant and reminds you of what happened tell him, he will stop and you two can figure it out. I promise you it will be different though. You and Naruto have kissed before yeah?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes we have."

"Right! Isn't that a different thing than when Kabuto forced you to kiss him, didn't it feel so much nicer? So much warmer?"

Hinata had tears in her eyes, "Yes, but before he took me, when we k-kissed it was nice it was warm, so how does my kissing Naruto and it being nice count?"

"Kabuto had you under a spell Hinata, you thought you loved him, he was tricking you, when you kissed Naruto at Christmas, how did it feel?" Anko asked.

Hinata bit her lip, "It was the warmest thing, it was amazing, I felt so loved at that moment."

"See! That's what I'm talking about when someone takes it from you rough and forcefully you hate it, but when it was with Naruto, you enjoyed it, you love him Hinata. I'm not saying you have to go all out with him, but you should give him a chance, be his girl, it won't be perfect, you will have fights and hiccups on the way, it will be hard sometimes, but it will be worth it Hinata, you two are practically already dating, so what's stopping you?" Anko asked.

Hinata was crying at this point, "I don't know! I don't know what is keeping me from being with him! I love him, but I'm not worthy of him, I am sealed, they will take any children we could ever possibly have, if I can even have children." Hinata said the last part rather quietly.

Anko looked at her, "What did you just say?"

"I don't know if I can have children." Hinata said quietly.

Anko was next to Hinata immediately, "Hinata what are you saying."

"H-he messed with my womb, he did s-something to it, he told me he would never allow me to have children, he did it to torture me mentally. I'm not sure what it was, he put me under, and I hurt in that general area for about two weeks. I don't know if I could give Naru children, he has always wanted a family. I doubt I can give him that." Hinata cried quietly.

Anko hugged her, "Have you said anything to Tsunade about it? She can probably help Hinata."

"NO!...Y-you can't tell anyone that p-please, I-I don't want to know. That's why I haven't told anyone. I don't want to know if the answer is yes he screwed up my womb, then I can't have any hope." Hinata told her looking down.

Anko sighed, blinking out a tear for the poor girl, "I'm so sorry Hinata, so Naruto doesn't know?"

Hinata shook her head, "Please you can't tell him, you can't tell Kakashi, please Anko."

Anko nodded, "Your secret is safe with me."

Hinata nodded her thanks before looking down, "What if he decided he doesn't want me?"

"He won't ever decide that Hinata, you know better than that." Anko told her.

Hinata sighed laying back down, cuddling once more with Naruto, "I'm getting tired Anko."

Anko nodded, "The pain meds are kicking in a little more."

Hinata nodded yawning as she laid her head on Naruto's chest after snuggling under his arm, she sighed in contentment and warmth as Anko laid another blanket over her.

"Please think about what I said Hinata, when you thought he was dead it killed you inside, learn from this, Naruto is powerful, but he is still flesh and blood, he can still be killed. There is always someone stronger, faster, more powerful." Anko told her.

"But I can still lose him, won't it hurt more if I lose him after I am with him." Hinata yawned out.

"Probably, but it will be worth it Hinata, trust me. You have to take the leap and enjoy the time you have with him." Anko told her mentee.

Hinata nodded before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Hinata had a secret uhuh, will Anko keep it? Should Anko keep it?**


	101. Chapter 101

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 101

Special thanks to: TheGamingBeast, ttkaigler, GaiaDragonSlayer, Naruhinalover20, thor94, luisdox, Nirvash77, Danny vs A Month, Narhina, Einjeru Hatake, Crazywizard73, nightwind83, DragoFae24, Rose Tiger, that guy660, sasmith, SpicyWifey, Dante3142, XxDeath01xX , and ladygoddess8 for their reviews

To the guest that reviewed saying ooooh…tough call… you are hilarious that really made me laugh, Jesus Wants a hug! That show is one of my favorites, you should check out the sword art online abridged by SWentertainment, amazing.

To the guest that posted love it works really well! Keep up the good work. Love the broach of how it felt when kissing, that part was fun to write, you should enjoy this next chapter.

To the guest that reviewed saying use fuinjutsu, good idea, if needed!

BIG TIME THANKS to Danny vs A Month, seriously he is a huge help with almost every idea I have, one hell of a writer, check out his profile and look for one of his stories to read, they are all amazing.

Another BIG TIME THANKS to Naruhinaryu, she convinced me to do the fluff for this chapter and is super helpful, so even though we didn't get to 1000 reviews I decided on fluff anyways because she asked, the end conversations are mainly hers she gave me the idea nearly word for word so huge thanks to her.

And finally, the moment you have all been waiting for enjoy!

…

Hinata woke up the next day and sighed in contentment, she loved cuddling with Naruto, she loved the warmth of his arms. She looked up and saw his face was slightly pained she got worried she sat up, grimacing and looking around she saw Kakashi and Anko sitting there together. "Kakashi, Naruto looks like he's in pain."

Kakashi nodded, "Tsunade has lowered the dosage on his pain killers in an attempt to wake him up, morphine doesn't help much when you want someone to wake up. Personally, I wish she would have just kept the morphine going longer so he wasn't in pain. Hinata, is there any way that you can summon Kurama and talk to her, and talk to Naruto? See if he is actually hurting, or if he is so far out of it still that it won't matter."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "I…I can summon Kurama, sure, but I don't know if it will do much good, it could do more bad than good, Kurama needs her strength to heal Naruto, right? So, if we summon her here and tire her out, it could make it longer for Naruto."

Kakashi nodded, "I know you have been to his mindscape with Kurama, I want you to try to go and actually speak to Naruto."

Hinata nodded, "I'll summon her and we will see." With that Hinata bit her finger and went through hand seals, " **Summoning Jutsu"** Kurama appeared in a puff of smoke and yawned.

"Hinata how can I help you? Is this urgent?" The Fox summon asked.

Hinata sighed, "Kurama I need to talk to Naru, can you take me to see him in his mindscape please?"

Kurama shook her head, "I could, but it would do no good, Naruto is still so out of it that I can't even bring him to the mindscape right now, he is too far gone right now, I'm sorry Hinata, but he isn't coming out of this for a week at least. If I were to drag him to the mindscape he wouldn't be actively conscious, he would just be in pain, right now he isn't really feeling it, however if I were to bring him to the mindscape, he would feel it, the giant hole in his stomach. I'm still drained from the extraction, trying my hardest to stay in Naruto, I slowed them way down, but it cost me a lot."

Hinata nodded, "Thank you Kurama, do you want to stay with us, or do you need to go?"

"I wish I could stay and chat sweetheart, but I need to focus on Naruto, you focus on getting yourself better okay?" Kurama told her.

Hinata nodded and canceled the summons and Kurama disappeared in a puff of smoke, Hinata had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Kakashi."

"It's no big deal Hinata, by the way, Anko said you wanted to talk to me about something? What is it?" Kakashi asked her.

Hinata blushed, "I-I…Anko and I had a talk yesterday, after almost losing Naruto I am really worried about losing him again. I'm scared."

Kakashi nodded, "Loss is tough, the reality you haven't really faced yet is losing a friend or loved one in the field. I wish I could tell you it won't happen to you, but it most likely will. We live a tough life, if you love someone you need to spend time with them so you don't regret it if you lose them. I lost my best friend during the third ninja war, I always treated him like shit, he was a good guy, but I was never great to him, but we were friends, good friends he was always trying to beat me, never could though. I never hung out with him, I was always too busy training. Then he died. He gifted me with his sharingan when he did. It haunts me to this day Hinata. Losing him was hard on me, then I lost my other teammate, Rin, I loved her, or thought I did. She was a great person, so caring so smart. I never did anything about it really, I distanced myself from her to protect myself, but I was in love with her…Several mist shinobi sealed the three tails in her in order to have her break out in the leaf and destroy the village. She begged me to kill her, so I did, for my village I killed her. I loved her but I used my own jutsu that I created and shoved it through her heart. I was distraught, I hated myself for more than just one reason. Firstly, that I killed her, but also that I never let her know how I felt and took our relationship to the next step. She loved me, but I pushed her away as much as I could. I hated myself for that."

Hinata's hands were covering her mouth, "Kakashi, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Hinata, learn from it please for the love of all things learn from my mistakes. The only reason I even came out of it was Kushina, Minato, and Anko. It's clear that you love him, why are you prolonging it?" Kakashi asked her.

"I…I don't know, what if I hurt him? What if he doesn't actually love me, what if he just loves the old me, before I was taken? I can't deal with getting hurt right now. After what happened, what if I lose Naruto." Hinata asked crying.

Kakashi sighed, "Hinata its always a risk that you will lose him, but he is here now isn't he? He is alive now Hinata. You have time with him now, don't waste it, if you do lose him you will regret it and hurt because you didn't use the time you had with him to its potential you will hate yourself. Trust me on this Hinata, Naruto has a group of S class criminals after him, of the likes that even I can't keep up well with. He is strong, stronger than all of us, but there is always a chance he doesn't come back. All you can do is your best to get strong enough so that you can stand with him and help him fight them. That's what he needs from you."

Hinata nodded biting her lip, "Kakashi, what if he decides he doesn't actually love me, what if I mess it up? I have messed so many things up in my life, I can't hurt Naruto."

Anko decided to answer this one, "Hinata you will mess up in the relationship, so will he, you will fight, it is going to happen. It's all worth it though, I promise you that it's all worth it. Kakashi and I have our fights, we have our issues, but even though sometimes we hurt eachother, the good times are all worth it. When you love someone, it just doesn't matter, you fight, you kiss you make up. Everything is all good most of the time, the issues we have, we fix it's a battle sometimes, but I can't be happier than I am now, even though we have had our spats."

Hinata nodded, "I'm just not sure I'm ready. I don't know if I could do anything ever. I don't know if I want to tie Naru down to me."

"Why don't you let Naruto decide that? Anko was paralyzed, she was going to be paralyzed for life, I wouldn't let her break up with me, she didn't want me tied down, but I love her and it didn't matter to me. It will all work itself out Hinata, I promise." Kakashi told her.

Hinata nodded and yawned, Kakashi laughed, "I have to get going Hinata, I need to get to a meeting with the high jonin, and the council, it's about Kiba."

With that Kakashi walked out and went to his meeting, Anko on the other hand was deep in thought, she felt terrible, she felt like she had betrayed Hinata's trust.

 _Flashback_

 _Anko was talking to Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade, please will you do me a favor?"_

 _Tsunade nodded, "Of course, how can I help?"_

" _Can you do an abdominal scan, full scan and include the womb for Hinata, she just looks in pain and holds that area sometimes. I am worried for her. She doesn't want to tell anyone about it however. Can you do it discreetly?" Anko asked._

 _Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Cut the shit Anko. If there is something wrong with my patient, you damn well better tell me about it. Cough it up, NOW."_

 _Anko looked at her shocked, "Lady Tsunade, I…I can't Hinata told me I couldn't tell anyone."_

 _Tsunade stomped the ground making it shake and grabbed Anko by the back of the neck pulling her head in towards her own, their foreheads were touching, "TELL ME, that's an order."_

 _Anko glared at the woman, "Fine, Hinata told me that…Kabuto told her he would never allow her to have children, he then put her under and she woke up later and hurt in that general area for two weeks after. He wouldn't tell her what he did, he may have done nothing, and just wanted to psychologically torture her, but please have a look and figure out what's wrong and fix it. But she trusted me enough to tell me and that I wouldn't tell anyone. You can't let her know I told you. Please be discreet, she doesn't trust anyone right now it would hurt her mentally."_

 _Tsunade sighed nodding, "Why didn't she tell me about this?"_

" _She said she didn't want to know, she wouldn't be able to take it if she found out she couldn't have children." Anko told her._

 _Tsunade nodded, "Makes sense, I will come by later today and give her a follow up and do some discreet tests."_

 _Anko nodded and thanked her before walking back to Hinata's room._

 _End flashback_

Anko was brought out of her thoughts by Hinata, "Anko?"

Anko shook her head, "Yeah Hinata, what's up?"

"I…thank you for everything you have done for me, I think I need to have a talk with Naruto. I want to talk to him about possibly starting something. I don't want to waste more time, I'm not ready for anything physical but I want to start being a better friend to him, I have to build up a trust with him." Hinata told her.

Anko grinned, "It's the right choice Hinata, Naruto loves you more than his own life, more than anything on this earth. He was ready to denounce the village for you. He was going to give up ever being Hokage for you. You are the most important thing in his life."

Hinata grinned and nodded, only to look up as Tsunade knocked on the door, "Hinata, good you are awake, I need to run some more tests as a follow up after Kiba's attack."

Hinata sighed, "Do you have to? I am really tired of all the tests; plus, shouldn't we be more focused on Naru?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Hinata there is nothing I can do for Naruto, you on the other hand, its not a big deal, I just need to take some blood, a urine sample and do a full exam on you."

Hinata sighed but nodded and Tsunade went about her work, she did all of her tests and said okay, we should get the results within a week, but you seem fine to start getting up and walking about."

Hinata nodded and Tsunade walked out of the room smiling as Hinata stood from her and Naruto's bed, she grinned and activated some weights before doing her workouts that didn't include running the obstacle course. Going through katas of the flowing gentle fist then going back to workouts as Anko just watched with a smile on her face.

"Hinata if you want we can go to a training ground and get this stuff done and do some sparring?" Anko asked.

Hinata smiled at her, "Thank you Anko, but Naruto didn't leave my bedside and I won't leave him."

…

Kakashi sighed as he sat through the meeting, Tsume was screaming at everyone in the room, she was upset about Kiba. The council and most of the jonin wanted him executed.

"Naruto wasn't even supposed to be reinstated and on that mission, so why the fuck is Kiba in trouble, Naruto isn't a ninja, this should be decided by the civilian council." Tsume told them coldly.

That was when Tsunade walked in, "I reinstated Naruto. Naruto is one of the strongest ninja I have, I reinstated him and told him to go and save Kakashi, Gai, Yugao, and Tenzo. They were taken hostage, Kiba was briefed and a part of that team sent to save them. Naruto was sent ahead with Neji, and Rock Lee, Neji to scout and Lee the only one capable of keeping up with Naruto. They arrived and Neji saw Yugao about to be executed so Naruto as the acting leader, the jonin in the group teleported to Kakashi and saved them. He engaged in a battle with Tobi. Kiba walked in and asked Naruto to teleport them out, Naruto placed a hand on him in order to do it and Kiba stabbed him. Then stabbed him again and left him for the akatsuki. Kiba is a traitor."

"NO! My son is not a traitor, Naruto must have done something wrong, Kiba wouldn't do that! Kiba should be released, you should be reprimanded Kakashi as you did most of the damage to him you bastard, and Tsunade you should be reprimanded for reinstating Naruto without our approval."

"If I may," Gai spoke up, "Naruto was vital to the mission, if he wasn't there we all would have died."

"Tsume I injured Kiba, because he was about to rape Hinata Hyuga, her gown was cut off of her and he had beat her profusely. He was about to kill Naruto." Kakashi told them.

"He only did that because the position he was put in! If Naruto hadn't have gone and done something wrong then none of this would have happened." Tsume argued.

"I am using my power as head of clan to initiate a vote, on the execution of Kiba Inuzuka." Hiashi stated, "Clearly he has gone rogue beating my daughter like she did, trying to execute a ninja of the village while he was in the hospital. Kiba will obviously go to any length to get back at them, I vote to execute."

"Fuck you Hiashi. Your weak bitch daughter is just Naruto's whore. I don't know what you see in that little fucker." Tsume screamed at him.

"A vote has been called for by a clan head, in order to execute it must be unanimous, Tsume you don't get a right to vote since it's your son, you are biased. Hiashi has a right to call for the execution since Kiba tried to rape his daughter and kill Naruto." Tsunade stated acting as the judge for this shit show.

The votes came in and three other people had voted to leave Kiba alive. Tsunade then ruled that the boy would be sent to Hozuki Castle.

…

A week later and Hinata was working out when she heard Naruto groan, she shot out of the pushup she was doing and was next to him in an instance, "Naru? Are you awake?"

Naruto groaned again, his eyes opening slowly, "Hina? What happened?"

Hinata had tears in her eyes, "You idiot, you almost died! You got yourself captured by the Akatsuki, I was so worried." She was on him embracing him in a hug as tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto coughed slightly, "Hina, not that I don't love being hugged by you, but I can't breathe. And I hurt, a lot."

Hinata blushed and let go of him looking down as she backed away. "Hina, I didn't say let go, get back here."

Hinata grinned and embraced him again, this time much lighter. Naruto coughed again, gritting his teeth, "How did I get captured again, I'm a little foggy on details right now, WAIT! HINATA KIBA HE STABBED ME!"

Hinata sighed, "I know, everyone knows, it's okay Naru."

Naruto sighed in relief, he tried to sit up, "UGHH" He let out gasp of pain as he dropped back to the bed.

"Naru, you have a hole in your stomach, please don't move too much." Hinata asked him backing away from him.

Naruto shook his head, "Just…help me sit up, would you?"

Hinata nodded and sat him up, adjusting the pillows behind him so they could help him stay up. "Hina, how did you know about Kiba?"

"He came into the hospital, he was going to kill you, but he…took a peek at me under my gown first, he woke me when he did that, he was transformed to look like a doctor, he sealed the room and then he beat me, he tried to kill you but I wouldn't let him, he broke my ribs and really messed me up. I…I kept trying to defend you, but I wasn't strong enough, I had just woken up. He cut my gown off and touched me, then he made me watch as he was about to kill you, but Kakashi got here and cut his hand off, then kicked the shit out of him then took him to Torture and Interrogation for Anko and him to torture. That's how we found out he stabbed you and gave you to the akatsuki. That bastard, when he came back with Neji and Lee he told everyone you took two kunai for him and saved him, that you asked him to protect me before Tobi took you. He was just trying to trick me." Hinata told him with tears in her eyes.

Naruto was beyond pissed, "Where is he."

"He is being transferred to Hozuki castle today." Hinata told him.

"He won't fucking make it there." Naruto told her as he gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to stand.

"Naru please don't go, you can't right now, please stop." Hinata asked him.

"No way in hell." Naruto told her.

"PLEASE! LISTEN! Just let him suffer how he is, please Naru, I need to talk to you, you just woke up, I need you, please please just let him be." Hinata asked him, her eyes begging him to listen to her.

Naruto looked into her eyes and his soul was slightly calmed, "Fine, I won't go fucking cut his dick off."

"Thank you Naru." Hinata told him, hugging him.

"How did you even get to me there at the end against Kakuzu, you aren't a ninja right now, you shouldn't have left the village, how could Neji let you come." Naruto asked, calming himself and leaning back against his pillow.

"Well when I found out I tried to come save you, Neji knocked me out and tied me down, then Shikamaru came and brought me with him, he said we were your team and we wouldn't leave you. Then Neji, Tenten, and Lee asked to join us. Then the Third Hokage stopped us and told us we were his team."

Naruto nodded, "Remind me to kick their asses for allowing you to come."

"I promised them that I wouldn't get involved, but then that mask attacked me, I couldn't beat it, I failed, I was too weak, I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata told him looking down in shame.

Naruto laughed, "What are you talking about? Did you see how that mask kicked Neji's ass, gentle fist did almost nothing to it, you were incredible Hina! I was so proud of how you fought, you still have work to do obviously but you are doing great, you were so fast and awesome!"

Hinata blushed, "Really? You were proud?"

"Of course, Hina, you lived, that's all that counts." Naruto told her, "Plus you were a badass." Naruto then leaned back, his head going back as he held his stomach in obvious pain."

"Naru, let me go get you a doctor so you can get some more pain medication." Hinata told him.

She did a hand seal and created a shadow clone, sending it to find a doctor as she held his face gently in her hands, "Naru, please tell me you are okay."

Naruto laughed and grinned, "Of course I'm okay Hina,, I just hurt, I will be back at it in no time." He then looked at her and noticed tears were still falling from her eyes, "Hina, what's wrong?"

"Naru, I-I'm so sorry for everything, I just…I don't know, I get so upset and I just lashed out. I don't know what is wrong with me." Hinata told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Hinata?"

"Before you left, I got so upset and I don't know why, I don't understand myself, I just…I'm so messed up Naruto, I don't want to hold you down I don't want to hold you down. I-I'm terrified that if I open up to you, if I tell you things, and show you what I really have become, then you will realize how pitiful, ugly and worthless I am." Hinata sobbed out.

"Hina, I would never I could never I..." Naruto started but was interrupted by Hinata.

"I understand you say that you won't, you have said that since day one, but still my fear remains, I'm sorry Naru, I trust you…it's just…" Hinata was then interrupted by Naruto.

"Hina, I don't want to be mean here, but you don't trust me, I wish you did, I wish I could say that you do, but you don't."

"Naru…I-I do trust you…" Hinata began, but was interrupted.

"No, you don't Hinata." He told her firmly, "and that's okay, you have a good reason to not trust anyone I'm no exception Hina, can we work on it though?"

Hinata's hands were in her lap clasped together as tears dropped from her face, she nodded vigorously, "N-Naru, I want to trust you, I do, it's just so hard to trust now. And I want to try I do, I need to be a better friend and build a trust with you Naru, I will try harder, just like I do when I am training. I want more than anything to trust and be with you."

Naruto nodded and grinned gently, "That's all I want, but Hina, please can I ask you something?"

Hinata nodded slowly, her eyes not meeting Naruto's as she looked down. "Hinata did you mean it? Can you tell me how you really feel about when I left you? Do you really blame me for everything that happened? Please Hina be honest with me, I have to know."

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto looking at him as she saw tears forming in his own eyes, seeing the hurt in his eyes broke her heart, 'Naru…I don't blame you at all, I just…sometimes I get so mad, I…I need something, someone to be mad at…to yell at, and it's you, the one that is always there for me. It's wrong of me, I'm so terrible I know! I just…I don't know, I know it isn't your fault Naruto, I just get so upset, most of the time I am angry at myself, for being stupid enough to fall into his trap, to have allowed him into my head, for not trying harder to get you back. For how I treated you, and I have to put it towards someone I'm so sorry Naru I didn't mean it when I said it was your fault…I'm so so so sorry Naru."

Naruto nodded, "It's okay Hinata I understand how that is, I love you Hina, it's okay, I understand that you are battling emotions right now, it's okay. Can I have a hug?" he looked at her hopefully.

She nodded wiping some of the tears away, "C-can it be a cuddle?"

Naruto laughed, "If you want to cuddle you need to help me lay back down."

Hinata nodded and helped him lay down before she was laying on his chest as he slowly played with her hair, she was looking up at him from his chest, "Naru, how can you not hate me for what I did? For going with him, for believing him, for treating you the way I did?"

"Honestly? For a while I was angry, I was hurt, I was so jealous. I hated Kabuto, with a passion, Kurama had told me that he was evil that something was up. But I never hated you, never blamed you, I always blamed myself because I drove you to him. I have always loved you Hina."

Hinata nodded grinning, and said, "Thank you Naru. I…I…" She sighed, she gulped and said, "Naru, I…I want more with you…I love you Naru. I was so scared when you left, I was terrified I was going to lose you."

Naruto shook his head, as a nurse came in and gave him a dosage of morphine into his IV drip. "There that should help with the pain, it will kick in within the next fifteen minutes."

Naruto nodded his thanks and as the nurse walked out he told Hinata, "This bed is so uncomfortable, will you help me? Take care of me a couple of days?"

Hinata nodded, "Of course Naru, what are you talking about though?"

Naruto grinned as he told her, "Grab onto the IV bag, for me."

Hinata raised an eyebrow but complied, Naruto then grinned a devilish grin, he weakly lifted his arm and held up a handseal, "Let's go." With that Hinata and Naruto flashed out of the hospital and landed on his bed.

"Ahhh much better, huh Hina?" Naruto asked gritting his teeth in pain.

"Naru! What is Tsunade going to say!?" Hinata asked shocked Naruto would do this.

"I'm thinking that my Hina is going to take care of me and Tsunade should have expected this, can you grab a blanket, they are in the closet." Naruto responded sleepily."

Hinata rolled her eyes getting up and grabbing the blanket from the closet, then getting back into her cuddle with him, pulling the blanket over them.

"Thanks, Hina, I'm feeling tired, the medicine is kicking in, I love you Hina."

Hinata giggled, "Naru you are crazy, but I love you too, she leaned up and kissed his cheek as he grinned before falling asleep, Hinata drifting off with him not long after.

…

It was hours later when there was a knock on the door, it woke Hinata, but Naruto was still out cold, she sighed, it must be Tsunade she sighed, activating her Byakugan and confirming it before walking down the stairs and opening the door. "Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry about Naruto, he just kind of teleported us here out of nowhere."

Tsunade grinned, "Yeah I figured with you with him and knowing healing jutsu he wouldn't stay long, that was quicker than I thought though. Here." She handed Hinata a scroll, "That contains IV bags, and morphine, you can administer them as you see fit. No real food for the next three days, you are in charge of him, I will have Shizune come by every day to check up on you two. But Hinata that's not the real reason I came by, your results from that exam are back, can I come inside, we need to sit down and talk about this."

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

That evil cliffhanger huh?


	102. Chapter 102

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 102

Special thanks to: ttkaigler, ladygoddess8, thor94, Danny vs A Month, Dante3142, Dragonwojo1234, Crazywizard73, Falcon800, nightwind83, Rose Tiger, Naruhinalover20, NarHina, jenuzumaki, XxDeath01xX, and Dall365 for their reviews! You are all incredible for reviewing.

To the guest that reviewed saying cant wait to see what had happen to Hinata, well…Here you go…

To the guest that reviewed saying AW COME ON! THAT WAS PURE EVIL AND YOU KNOW IT! Uhhh yeah, I do it a lot. It's my favorite part about writing these chapters, leaving yall hanging off of a giant cliff of evil…it's fun, try it sometime lol

Well y'all this one was really tough to write, but I think you will really enjoy the end, please let me know all of your thoughts as you read through this chapter. It's another long one for you guys!

…

"Your results from the examination I performed cane back Hinata, can I come inside we need to sit down and talk about this." Tsuande told the young woman.

Hinata blushed realizing she had not yet invited Tsunade in, "Yes! Where are my manners, I'm so sorry, please come in and sit down."

Hinata led the Hokage into Naruto's living room, where she offered her a seat, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, Hinata, this is serious please sit down, we need to talk about this." Tsunade told her sadly.

Hinata nodded and sat, she was getting worried now, "Lady Tsunade, please what is this about?"

Tsuande sighed, "Hinata, I ran a check on your abdomen and something strange in a scan I did of your womb, I did extra blood tests and some strange things came back, please you need to be honest with me, did something happen to your womb while you were held captive? As your doctor, you need to tell me."

Hinata's eyes went wide, "How...I... I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I should have told you, but I was too scared to find out." Hinata started crying.

"Hinata it's okay what did they do to you?" Tsunade asked, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder to comfort her.

"H-He told me that he would n-never let m-me have children, then he put me under, after strapping me to a table, h-he didn't tell me what he did, h-he refused, only laughed at me. I-I hurt in that general area really bad for about t-two weeks after...I never wanted to know what he had done, or if he had, I hoped, I-I prayed that i-it was just h-him trying to t-torture me p-psychologically." Hinata continued to cry.

Tsunade looked at her with sorrow in her eyes, "Hinata, I'm sorry I missed it in the original scans I did of you, I wasn't focused on that area, it was very hard to find, and because I was so focused on healing everything else. It was stupid of me. I'm so sorry. I hate that you are finally getting better and I bring you this news. Do you want to know the results? I can't force you to listen to them, and if you aren't ready I won't tell you, I will wait until you are ready if you want."

Hinata was silent, she only looked at her hands, which were clenched tightly in her lap.

"Hinata, are you okay sweetheart?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata still said nothing, Tsunade waited another minute or so before asking, "Hinata, this can wait if you aren't ready, do you want to know?"

Hinata bit her lip as the tears spilled out of her eyes faster, "Yes, no...I-I don't know...Lady Tsunade, I don't know." Hinata sobbed out.

Tsunade sat there another moment before Hinata's demeanor changed, "I-I promised Naruto I would try harder, I t-told him I was d-done running. I can't be a coward hiding my head in the sand anymore, I promised Naruto I wouldn't." hinata bit her lip steeling herself, she looked at Tsunade with a determination in her eyes, a sad determination. Taking another deep breath, "Please tell me what is wrong Lady Tsunade, I want to know the truth."

Tsunade grinned, "First can I say how proud I am of you Hinata. You are one of my shinobi, you went through such a tough time, and most people would have quit and give up. You have come so far, and I have gotten to know you, and love you while caring for you Hinata, I am so proud of you right now. You refuse to let that demon end your life, you are making the best of what you have and I could not be more proud. You have worked so hard and gotten so strong. Thank you Hinata for being such a good Shinobi. You have become like a granddaughter to me just like Naruto is a grandson."

Hinata grinned, the tears in her eyes more from being so happy that Tsunade would say that to her, "Lady Tsunade, from you that means so much to me."

Tsunade nodded, "Last chance, are you sure you want to know."

Hinata nodded, "Please Lady Tsunade tell me the truth, I need to know."

Tsunade sighed, "This isn't going to be fun," The Slug princess grabbed Hinata's hand holding it to try to give the girl a little extra strength. "Hinata, he injected you with a toxin, he injected it directly into the womb from what I could tell, it attacks from the inside out. Similar to the neurotoxin he injected you with to make you oversensitive to pain, this substance is incredibly insidious and made for the specific purpose to make a woman unable to have kids."

Hinata's eyes began to water, as her world began to feel like it was falling apart, but she bit her lip and forced herself to calm down, nodding for Tsunade to continue.

"It attacks the lining of your womb, to deform them. It also causes them to produce more of the toxin to continue the process. Those cells fluctuate with your period, making It very hard to detect, depending on the time of your cycle. It also reacts by attacking other cells or tissue inside the womb to protect themselves. It attacks your eggs monthly and destroys them. The result is a double whammy attack if you will, to prevent pregnancy. It makes it impossible for the newly conceived baby or embryo, to attach itself to the womb and attacks directly; causing it to be spontaneously aborted."

Tears began to fall from Hinata's eyes as she began to tremble, trying to hold back the sobs. Tsunade gritted her teeth and continued, she had to before she lost her nerve. "It acts like a cancerous cell. It will not kill you because it was engineered to stay inside of the womb and will not spread everywhere, which luckily means your ovaries are safe and your cycle continues normally. Although the changes must make your monthly much more painful than it used to be, I can't even imagine how bad it was for you when you had that neurotoxin in you."

Hinata nodded, tears continuing to fall, "My periods while t-th-there were horrible. I could never figure out why however. They weren't bad before I was taken and they weren't that bad before he injected me with it. When I-I had m-my period it would feel like my womb would explode…It w-was so painful. K-K-K…I still can't say his name, he w-would come to me and laugh at me every month. H-he said I-I deserved the p-pain, because I-I was a mutt, not even w-worth being a b-breeding bitch."

Tsuande enveloped the young woman in a hug, "Hinata none of that is true, you are a wonderful girl, no a woman. You are one of my Kunoichi and one I'm very proud to know, and to have helped train. You are certainly one of my favorites. The only student I have ever trained, that I liked as much, and was as proud of as I am of you, was Kushina."

Hinata offered her a small smile in thanks as she pulled away, and then asked the question she had been dreading, "S-S-So n-now what?"

Tsunade sighed sadly, "The end result is your womb is unusable. This substance like the neurotoxin, disappears outside of the body, I can't study it or make an antidote. I could try to scoop it out but because of the deformed cell, it would just regenerate and come back, like a cancer but even worse. I'm sorry Hinata, I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can get it out, or cure you. Maybe in the future I can…"

Hinata stood and interrupted her, "Lady Tsunade," She said very flatly, detached from the world, "Thank you for telling me the truth, thanks for trying to help. I understand, and should have expected as much… He never did make an empty threat, he always followed through in the most messed up ways you can imagine. Why would this be any different. Can I show you out, or would you like to check on Naruto?'

"Hinata please stop, don't shut me out." Tsunade asked worried as the girl stepped away from her.

"This is the way to Naruto's room." Hinata said, with no emotion in her voice. Tsunade could tell the girl was about to break, just trying to hold it together in front of her.

"HINATA, don't you dare shut me out now. You have come so far, I'm your doctor, your friend, your sensei. DO NOT shut me and the rest of the world out Hinata." Tsunade told her, determined to not let her shut the world out. "I won't lie to you, I'm your doctor and I won't sugar coat this, in all likelihood you will never have children."

Tsunade waited a moment as she watched Hinata, the woman was looking down at the ground and not looking up at all. "Hinata please say something."

Hinata finally broke, she dropped do her knees sobbing. "Why, why, why, WHY! I-I-I can't do this. I can't give Naruto children! All he has ever wanted was a family. NOW I CAN'T GIVE IT TO HIM! WHY IS THIS STILL HAPPENING TO ME! HAVEN'T THEY TAKEN ENOUGH FROM ME! NO! NO NO NO NO no no. Why?"

Tsunade began to cry as well, she hugged the girl and they sat on the ground for what seemed like forever. Finally, Hinata calmed down, "I-I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, that was so unprofessional of me."

"Hinata, don't worry about it, I won't give up on finding a way, I will do my best to find a way to cure you. I just don't want to give you false hope. I respect you too much to do that." Tsunade told her sadly.

"I understand Lady Tsunade, I really appreciate you telling me the truth and treating me like an adult, but why didn't they just take my eggs?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, Hinata they are sadists. I'm not sure what the purpose of kidnapping you was. But Orochimaru wanted something, making your body weaker, or die out sooner was not part of that. If he takes your ovaries/eggs out, you would go through early menopause, for a young woman like you it would cause your bones to become brittle, and cause other changes that would weaken your body or cause early death. Also it is easier to keep your eggs in you until he needed them for something, he's a sadist but he isn't stupid."

Hinata nodded, tears in her eyes once again, "I-I see. Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed, "Hinata I have to go, I need to get back, I have a lot of work to get to. Will you be okay? Shizune offered to come over if you need someone here."

Hinata shook her head, the tears still falling, "N-no thank you, I'm fine, I would rather be alone right now, I need to process this. I won't do anything crazy, I promise, besides Naruto is with me, he needs me, right? I have to take care of him."

Tsunade stopped for a moment, "Are you going to tell him?"

Hinata lowered her gaze, "I-I will, but not right now. I-I can't right now Lady Tsunade. He deserves to know, and I will tell him but I-I can't right now. He will be so upset, everything will be ruined. Just…Please don't tell him for now."

Tsunade nodded, "We will talk later about that. He needs to know Hinata. He has been there for you every step of the way, open up to him, let him in, he will help. Having him to lean on will help. I promise." With that Tsunade stood and walked out of the house as Hinata sat on the couch.

As soon as Tsunade was gone Hinata broke again she began to sob. She was in so much pain, she could never have children. She had always wanted to be a mother, now she never could. Kabuto had taken another thing from her. She was in so much pain, so much misery she didn't notice that more than an hour had gone by. In her pain, she didn't realize how loud she was wailing as she cried in pain, and shame. She was infertile she was completely worthless now. She could never truly be with Naruto now. She couldn't hold him back like this. All she could do was think about what Kabuto had done to her that horrid day.

 _Flashback_

 _Hinata had woken up from a particularly painful beating to see Kabuto still standing above her smirking at her. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet as she struggled against him._

" _What do you want now?" Hinata asked him._

" _Mutt you are never going to have children. I know that is something you have always wanted, but a weak mutt like you doesn't deserve to have children. So, I am going to make sure you never can have kids." Kabuto told her._

 _Hinata acted tough in the moment, "I wouldn't ever want to have kids with a piece of shit like you bastard."_

 _Kabuto smacked her, hard, "Shut the fuck up Mutt. You need to learn your fucking place. You shouldn't talk to your master like that."_

 _Hinata hit the ground and was holding her face where his palm had struck her. She refused to cry at the moment however, even though tears threatened to fall._

 _Kabuto grabbed her and pulled her to her feet again, forcing her to a table, he strapped her down and laughed as he pulled out a needle. He stuck into her neck and she began to feel drowsy, before finally passing out._

 _Hinata woke up hours later feeling weird she looked down at her stomach, as she was now naked on the table. She couldn't see any incision marks and she sighed in relief maybe he hadn't actually done anything to her. However, her relief was short lived as Kabuto walked up to her. Good you are awake you stupid Mutt. Don't look so relieved, you really think I didn't do anything to you?"_

" _W-what did you do?" Hinata asked uncertainty._

 _Kabuto laughed, "Yeah where's the fun in telling you that Mutt. I will let you think on it, once the drug wears off more you will get more of an idea that I'm not lying."_

 _Hinata suddenly began to feel it and her face screwed up in pain, "Ugh what the hell did you do to me bastard?"_

 _Kabuto just laughed and pulled her off the table by her hair, he drug her back to her cell and tossed her in, closing the door and walking away as Hinata staid where she was, the pain becoming so unbearable that she couldn't move around, just kneeling there hunched over holding her stomach._

Hinata shuddered as she thought to the next couple of months when her period would hit.

 _Hinata gritted her teeth in pain, unable to move as her stomach felt like she was being stabbed inside her womb. Thousands of daggers stabbing into her, burning sharp daggers stabbing into her thousands of times as she rolled around in pain, begging Kushina to heal her and stop the pain. Kushina could do nothing however as she didn't know how to stop the pain, she had told the girl to just weather through it and that she would be okay. This was happening every time Hinata had gotten her period. She let out a scream in pure agony as she pain continued burning into her very soul._

" _PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Hinata screamed to Kushina._

 _Kushina held onto the poor girl, looking away, "Hinata, there is nothing I can currently do. You are just going to have to fight through it sweetheart. Don't worry it will all be okay."_

 _They heard laughing as Kabuto walked up to them, "How does it feel Mutt? You deserve this pain you weak pitiful fucking Mutt."_

 _Hinata just continued to cry, "Please Kabuto make the pain stop, please." She begged him, all she could think about was getting the pain to go away. However, Kabuto just laughed, call me master and I will give you this pain killer. I will make the pain go away, all you have to do is beg me more, call me master and bow down to me."_

 _Hinata glared at him and in all her pain, she almost did, she almost succumbed, all she wanted was this horrendous pain to go away, however an image of Naruto popped into her head, it was of him telling her that he loved her, after she had thrown him the surprise party. She weakly shook her head, "F-F-Fuck You Kabuto. I will never call you m-m-master UGHHHHHH" Hinata threw up on the spot from the sheer pain she was in._

 _Kabuto glared at her, walking into the cell and dragging her out. Her cries of pain growing as he beat her, punishing her in horrendous ways in order to try to make her understand her place._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Hinata continued to cry as she remembered the hell she had been put through, in her misery she had no idea that her crying had woken Naruto from his drugged sleep.

Naruto woke up to the sound of crying, screaming even. He looked around, Hinata wasn't there, her spot had gotten cold so it had been a while since she left the bed. She was downstairs crying hard. He tried to yell for her but she clearly wasn't hearing him. He sighed and groaned in pain as he sat up. Hinata needed him. He disconnected the IV from his wrist and grunted in pain as he slowly stood up, almost dropped to the ground as he painfully and slowly made his way down the stairs and to Hinata.

When he finally got to her he was in the most pain he had just about ever been in, "Hina, whats wrong?" He asked as he watched her sob.

Her eyes widened and she looked up and saw Naruto. "Naru, w-what are you doing out of bed, y-you shouldn't be walking around." She sniffled out wiping her eyes.

"HInata. What's wrong?" Naruto asked very seriously now.

Hinata shook her head, "Naru, don't make me tell you please. I-I can't tell you right now. I-I just can't, I won't lie to you, I will tell you e-eventually but I can't right now. P-please understand."

Naruto cocked his head slightly to the side trying to think of what could possibly be wrong with Hinata right now that she wouldn't tell him about. His mind was still foggy from the morphine however, and he couldn't think very straight or hard. So, he nodded, "It's okay Hina." He limped over to her painfully and wrapped her up in a hug. "You don't have to tell me right now if it's too painful for you. I trust you. It will all be okay though, I promise, I love you no matter what. I love you exactly how you are Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened again as tears began to spill out again as she sobbed into his shoulder as he stood there holding her, painfully running a hand through her hair trying to soothe her, while it usually worked, it took much longer for it to work this time.

Hinata's tears finally stopped falling and she pulled away from Naruto, they were still standing and she finally heard the heavy labored breathing he was doing. "Naruto! You shouldn't have let me wallow in my sorrow this long, you are hurting! I am supposed to be taking care of you."

Naruto was squinting, and gritting his teeth as her groaned out, "You needed comforting, making sure you are alright is so worth any amount of pain that I have to go through."

Hinata sighed, and turned herself, positioning herself under his arm, allowing him to put his weight on her. "Can you teleport us back onto your bed?" She asked him.

Naruto nodded, weakly holding his hand up and they flashed back to the bed, standing next to it this time however. "Hina, can you pull the comforter and sheets back please, so we can get in bed?"

Hinata nodded and pulled the blankets back, allowing them to actually get into the bed this time, She slowly and gently moved Naruto onto the bed, grabbing the IV and reconnecting it to his wrist, "Naru, you really shouldn't have just gotten out of bed, you are hurt. Maybe you should go back to the hospital."

Naruto shook his head, "No, much more fun to have you be my nurse. Please Hina."

Hinata smiled at him, "Fine, thank you Naru for comforting me, and not asking me to tell you…It…it means a lot to me. More thank you know."

Naruto was already starting to succumb to the heavy dosage of morphine that Hinata had given him, as she was still fluffing the pillows and standing next to the bed, "You cry, I comfort, works that way."

Hinata giggled as Naruto finished, he was already drowsy, "Naru it isn't quite that simple, but I am going to go to bed, okay?"

Naruto looked at her, "Where you goin?"

"To my bed, Naruto. I need sleep, I'm tired." Hinata told him.

"You no go. You sleep here with me." Naruto told her, grumbling it out.

Hinata giggled again, "Naruto you will be fine, I don't want to hurt you in my own sleep."

"Buuuuuut Hiiiiinnnnaaaaa!" Naruto groaned out pouting.

Hinata grinned, he was rather cute like this, "Naruto no."

"But Hiiiinnnaaaa Pleeeeeaaaaseee, what if I start hurting and you aren't here?" Naruto drowsily spilled out.

Hinata giggled nodding, "Fine Naru, you convinced me. Let me change into my pajamas, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "You could just strip down, I don't mind if you sleep in your underwear, I prefer it really."

Hinata blushed a very deep red, her face looking like a tomato, "N-N-N-N-Naru! N-N-No, that's hardly p-p-proper."

"We are engaged." Naruto told her sleepily yawning as he did.

This did nothing to quell Hinata's heated face, "N-N-Naru! I am going to go change."

"Fiiiiine! Naruto groaned out, I was just kidding anyways…Well you know…Kinda…But fine, I'll wait here then I guess." The blonde was starting to sound delirious in his mumblings but Hinata just found it adorable.

Hinata giggled and walked out of the room, changing into some pajama pants Naruto had gotten for her, they were quite comfortable, she then put a sports bra on, before putting a baggy tee-shirt over it and grinning to herself, taking a moment to run a brush through her hair before walking back to Naruto's room.

"Hina! Thank God you're back! I missed you!" Naruto mumbled out, obviously having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Hinata giggled again, this Naruto was just freaking adorable to her. She snuggled up into his chest and he sighed in contentment, before slowly moving a hand to her neck, he leaned his head down and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry Hina, but I know you won't be able to sleep, I don't know what's wrong, and I don't care, but I am going to help you get to sleep." With that the boy shot a small amount of chakra out of his fingers and into Hinata, putting her to sleep immediately. Naruto grinned as he too fell asleep.

He was immediately pulled into his mindscape with Hinata, he opened his eyes and muttered, "Well that didn't take very long."

Naruto saw Kurama walking over to them, "Kurama! Long time no see. What's up?"

Kurama looked at him raising her hand, "Out. Now." She pointed behind him, before snapping and he was drug immediately out of the mindscape screaming, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCC…" Before disappearing.

Hinata looked at Kurama with an eyebrow raised, "Kurama, what was that about?"

"Spill, NOW." Kurama demanded of her.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Special thanks to Naruhinaryu, for her help in understanding and explaining to me a lot of stuff about the…womb? I am a hopeless and ignorant man and she helped a lot with what exactly afflicting Hinata, in fact the talk between Hinata and Tsunade was mostly her, no hate for her, she helped me make it very realistic, I was doing this without her help, she just made it much more realistic. next chapter will be Kurama's turn.**

 **I didn't plan on another cliffhanger, but it's really late and I'm tired I figured this cliffy was better than not getting a chapter out tonight, sorry, not sorry…**


	103. Chapter 103

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 103

Special thanks to: GaiaDragonSlayer, Luisdox, NaruHinaRyu, Naruhinalover20, ttkaigler, sasmith, Nirvash77, Einjeru Hatake, Rose Tiger, that guy660, DragoFae24, nightwind83, and Dante3142 for their reviews on this last chapter,

Big time thanks to Dante3142 he offered to be my beta, finally got one!

Thanks to NaruHinaRyu for her help with this chapter as well.

…

"Spill, NOW!" Kurama demanded of Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked down, "I-I can't right now."

"Hinata, you have to tell me, I'm your friend, I'm here for you." Kurama said sympathetically.

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto…I'm not ready to tell him or for him to find out, I can't ask you to keep that secret from him."

Kurama shook her head, "Keeping a secret from him is not hard at all, I'm here to help Hinata, please talk to me. I could feel the duress you were under even while Naruto was unconscious. The idiot finally did something right and didn't try to force you to tell him what was happening."

Hinata giggled slightly, "He doesn't mess up all that often."

"Really? You don't have to live inside his mind." Kurama told her jokingly.

Hinata sighed, "Tsunade came to me and told me that I would never be able to have children Kurama."

Kurama's hands went to her mouth, "Hinata…Honey, come here." Kurama opened her arms and Hinata entered her embrace trying her hardest not to cry.

"What happened dear child?" Kurama asked her.

Hinata waited a moment trying to gather herself, "When I was being held captive, he injected me with a toxin that acts like a cancer in my womb, I can't have children because of it. Tsunade is unable to treat it, and can't pull it out of me, because it will just regenerate."

Kurama nodded, "Well what about me, can I give it a try?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "What could you do exactly?"

Kurama sighed, "Well I could try to use my own chakra to get rid of it."

Hinata nodded a small hope coming to life in her eyes, "Do you think that could really work Kurama? I just want to be able to give Naruto children in the future."

Kurama grinned, "Don't get your hopes up too high Hinata, but would you like to go ahead and try?"

Hinata nodded, "Right now? How will we do it?"

"I will just possess Naruto, I will take over while he is out like he is and we will take a look at you." Kurama told her.

Hinata nodded and the two left the mindscape, waking up in the real world, Hinata looked at Naruto and saw his eyes red, "Kurama?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes it's me. Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded and waited as Kurama pulled up her shirt, probing her stomach. She looked at Hinata, "I am going to try to lance my chakra in like a laser and destroy the cells, I can sense them, now that I am looking for them. Wow, this is really fucked up."

Hinata nodded taking a breath, "Do it, free me from that bastard's control."

Kurama nodded and began to target the first cell she could, as soon as her chakra hit it, Hinata screamed in pain. Kurama narrowed her senses and could feel the cells inflaming, they were multiplying at an alarming rate now, Kurama cursed and immediately stopped, the cells stopped multiplying, but Hinata was still holding her stomach in agony as she rolled around slightly in the bed, gritting her teeth.

"Hinata are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"NO! UGH MAKE IT STOP!" Hinata cried out in severe pain. Her womb felt like it was on fire, like she was being stabbed by thousands of tiny burning knives as she cried. "KURAMA PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! She screamed through gritted teeth.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, I don't know what to do! The cells reacted badly, almost like an allergic reaction to my chakra and started to multiply heavily."

Then a bright light flashed in front of the two, and a seal appeared on Hinata's stomach, as she tried to quell the pain. Out of the seal a glass like substance appeared and Hinata found herself looking into the eyes of Kabuto.

"Ah, my Mutt. It seems that you found out about the toxin I put in your womb, you tried to fix it with chakra tsk tsk tsk. How does that feel you stupid bitch? I fucking told you, you would never have children, and I meant it Mutt. I always keep my promises." Kabuto started to laugh as he looked down at Hinata laughing as she writhed in pain.

"What the fuck is going on with her?" Kurama growled. "How do I make the pain stop?"

Kabuto laughed maniacally, showing just how crazy he had gone in the past months, "You don't she will be in this pain for a few hours, Mutt you went to the demon for help with this? That really is pitiful, you really always will be my mutt." Kabuto continued to laugh maniacally, "When you pulsed your chakra into her, it activated the cells, as well as activating this seal, allowing me to see my Mutt again, as well as allowing me to find out exactly where you are staying. I will get you back Mutt, that is a promise, it is only a matter of time." He continued to laugh like the crazy person he was.

Kurama put a fist through the glass substance, cracking it and breaking the seal that allowed them to communicate. Hinata continued to writhe around in pain screaming as her womb continued to burn. Kurama looked back at her as she held her stomach gritting her teeth. Kurama cursed and knocked Hinata out, with a pulse of chakra to the back of her neck, she then immediately tried to pull Hinata back to the mindscape but it didn't work, the girl's senses were too shrouded with the pain that had come with the attempt to heal her wound.

Kurama's fist smashed through the tree standing tall next to her as she gritted her teeth growling in absolute rage. "I am going to fucking kill that bastard."

It took another three hours before Kurama could pull Hinata back into the mindscape, "Hinata! I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Hinata groaned, still in pain from what happened, "Kurama, I have to leave, you heard him, h-h-he is coming f-for me. H-he will k-kill N-Naru…I have t-to leave." Hinata was panicking clearly, terrified for what would happen if Kabuto found her.

"Hinata! Calm down. Kabuto would get his ass kicked if he tried to fight with Naruto. Naruto is far more powerful, do you really think Kabuto can get into the Leaf Village, make it to Naruto's house, get passed Naruto's seals protecting this place, and beat Naruto in a fight? That's insane. Very few people in the world are crazy enough to go through with something like that. And even fewer could actually do it." Kurama told her. "I dare him to fucking try to get to you again."

Hinata began to calm down, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just freaked out that he is still alive after what Naruto did to him, did you see how bad he was messed up?"

"Yes, I did, he has prosthetic limbs, as well as missing his left eye. I'm shocked anything could have lived after what Naruto did to him." Kurama responded.

Hinata began to cry, "S-S-S-so…then…I guess I n-never will have c-children." She dropped to her knees holding her head in her hands.

"There's nothing I can do Hinata, but don't lose hope, Tsunade will eventually come up with something." Kurama told her.

Hinata nodded sniffling as she did, Kurama hugged her, holding her tight, "My dear child, it will be okay. Everything will work out in the end. It won't matter to Naruto."

"It matters to me." Hinata told her sadly, "I know he wants a family, that's all he's ever wanted, now I can't give it to him."

Kurama shook her head, "Naruto will understand Hinata. It isn't your fault. What that bastard did to you, isn't your fault."

"…I…I really wanted children someday…I really wanted to have children with Naru. I always wanted to be a-a-a mother… it has always been the plan, to be a mother, I have wanted it forever." Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata, it's going to be okay, you will be a mother someday, even if it isn't to your own children, you will have a chance to act as a mentor, motherly figure to children out there." Kurama told her.

Hinata shook her head tears still falling, "It isn't the same. I wanted my own children, I wanted to birth my own children. Now I'm infertile, I figured I was…but I didn't want to come t-to terms with it. That's why I didn't tell anyone, n-now that it's confirmed, I have to figure out how to come to terms with it. Please Kurama don't tell Naruto."

"It isn't my place to tell Naruto about this dear child, but you should tell him, he deserves to know, he could help you through this better than anyone. He loves you so much. The longer you wait to tell him the more it will eat you up inside Hinata." Kurama told her still holding the girl tightly.

Hinata didn't say anything, but sat in Kurama's arms for a while, until Naruto puffed into existence, "Hey ladies, Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-no…I-I'm not."

Naruto smiled gently at her, "It will be okay Hina, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but please don't ever hide your pain from me, I only ever want to help."

Hinata nodded, as Naruto hugged her and she bit her lip as she gently cried into his shoulder. "T-thank y-you Naruto."

…

When Hinata woke up that morning, she gripped her abdomen, it hurt quite a bit she gritted her teeth against it, but it was not nearly enough to stop her from getting up at the moment. It felt like she was having really bad cramps. She rolled out of bed, out of Naruto's arms and walked to her room, grabbing some clothes and hopping into Naruto's shower, hoping the warm water would help how she was feeling.

She finished her shower and walked out of the shower dressed for the day in comfort clothes, a pair of workout pants, and a tee-shirt, she then donned one of Naruto's sweatshirts, that she had stolen she grinned at the mental warmth that it afforded her as well as the physical warmth. She walked down the stairs and started to make some breakfast for Naruto. She had made up her mind, she would be working her butt off today, taking care of Naruto and training, she didn't want to think about what was going on, she didn't want to think about being infertile. She just wanted to work through and forget about it all.

She finished breakfast, taking it upstairs, she woke Naruto up, shaking the blonde gently, "Naru, Naru wake up, it is time for breakfast."

Naruto woke up rather groggy, "Hina?" He smiled wide, "Good morning beautiful, can't say I can wake up too much better than this. You may be the most beautiful sight in the world."

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Naru, it's time to get up now, I have your breakfast." She then disconnected his IV drip and told him, "No more IV, from now on it will be real food and drink for you. I have some high dosage pain pills to give you after you eat so that you don't start hurting."

Naruto nodded and Hinata helped him sit up and reset the pillows behind him so that he wasn't straining himself to sit up and eat. Naruto ate the pancakes, eggs and bacon, his normal breakfast before taking a pill that Hinata handed him, with some orange juice.

Hinata smiled at him, it was a sad smile as she remembered that she could no longer give him what he most desired.

Naruto smiled back at her, he wrapped her in a hug, "It's okay Hina, everything will be okay."

Hinata nodded before pulling away, "Thank you Naru. Is there anything that I can get for you?"

"Depends." Naruto told her.

Hinata rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was being ridiculous and would make some silly demand. "On what?"

"What I can have." Naruto told her.

Hinata blushed slightly at the possible implications of that statement, "Uhm I mean what do you want? I will tell you if you can have it or not."

Naruto grinned and looked at her with puppy eyes, his light blue eyes pulling it off quite well, "Can I have a cuddle?"

Hinata laughed at him, "Naru, I have work to do. I need to do some training."

Naruto pouted, "Cuddle now, train later."

"Naru! I really have a lot to do today!" she told him exasperatedly.

"Hinnaaa, I want a cuddle." Naruto told her. Then grinned, "I am missing a lot of extra skin, I'm cold, won't you warm my heart a little?"

Hinata giggled at him, "Fine Naruto, we can cuddle for a little while, but then I need to change your bandage, and clean the wound. Then I have to train! I can't fall any further behind."

Naruto grinned and cheered, "YES! Cuddle time, get in here." He opened his arms and she nestled into them as she nuzzled into his chest. He was so warm, she sighed contentedly as his hands started to run through her hair, but her contentment didn't last long as she began to think.

After ten minutes, she pulled away from him, "Okay Naruto, are you ready for me to change your bandages?"

Naruto shook his head stubbornly, "Ten more minutes Hina. Pleeeeeaaaase."

Hinata shook her head, "I have my stuff to do, so either you get your bandages changed now, or I go train."

"Can I come with you?" Naruto asked, "I don't really want to be alone right now, I would be so bored."

Hinata laughed, "You are such a child Naruto."

He nodded, "I have no attention span."

Hinata giggled, "I don't know, you have been staring at my chest and giving it plenty of attention since I got up."

Naruto laughed, "That's because I'm very interested in what is underneath."

"Naru!" Hinata exclaimed slightly embarrassed.

"What! You are very attractive, I'm a guy, I am attracted to you. I want to see you naked…again…without you being unconscious." Naruto joked with her.

Hinata just blushed even deeper, "N-Naru!" She stammered.

"What!" He grinned at her, he had pulled her back to his chest.

Hinata giggled, "Naru! I have work to do!" She protested.

Naruto however held her tight, "Don't struggle you could hurt me." He told her.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Naru," She sighed, "Fine five more minutes."

Naruto nodded, "Hina, I love you." The boy told her getting rather serious.

Hinata nodded, "I love you too Naru." She told him as she looked up at him, biting her lip as she did.

Naruto grinned down at her, "Hina, don't ever leave me again." His head inched down closer to her.

Hinata shook her head, her eyes not leaving his own, she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes at the thought of her leaving him again. "Naru…" She breathed out, "I-I won't."

"Promise me Hina. I can't handle losing you again. It would destroy me. I broke when you were taken, I am finally getting back together." Naruto told her, his eyes begging her to comply.

Hina blushed slightly, her eyes still hadn't left his as she stared at him, "I-I won't Naru."

"Promise Hina." Naruto responded.

"I do Naruto. I won't leave." Hinata told him, finally beginning to realize what her being gone had really done to him. How bad he had hurt.

"Say it Hina. Tell me you promise." Naruto breathed to her.

Hinata nodded, "I-I promise Naru, it will be okay, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Naruto nodded and leaned down a little farther, leaning in to kiss her.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	104. Chapter 104

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 104

Special thanks to:

"I do Naruto. I won't leave." Hinata told him, finally beginning to realize what her being gone had really done to him. How bad he had hurt.

"Say it Hina. Tell me you promise." Naruto breathed to her.

Hinata nodded, "I-I promise Naru, it will be okay, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Naruto nodded and leaned down a little farther, leaning in to kiss her, Hinata realized what he was doing and turned her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her cheek, she kissed his cheek as well before whispering, "I'm sorry Naru…I-I'm not ready for that right now." She stayed there for a moment, her lips on his cheek, before she moved away, she looked away from him and sighed, "Naru, I'm so sorry."

"Hina, please no, I'm sorry, that was too soon, I shouldn't have pushed it, I went too far, I'm sorry." Naruto told her, worried.

"it's okay Naru, I love you." Hinata told him.

"I love you too Hina." Naruto told her.

"I need to go train now Naru." Hinata told him, obviously still sad about what had just happened.

"Please don't go Hina." Naruto asked her.

Hinata sighed, "Naru, I don't want to fall further behind. I'm not leaving because I'm upset. I just really want to train…I can't sit still right now. I don't want to think."

"Fine, in that case, help me up, I'm coming with you. I am your sensei after all." Naruto told her grinning.

"Naru, you really shouldn't be out of bed." Hinata told him.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't really care, either you help me there or I will get there on my own. So, what will it be Hina?"

"I could knock you out and make you stay in bed." Hinata told him, tilting her head as she mustered up an attitude, he really didn't need to be out of bed at the moment.

"You are welcome to try. However, I would be very hurt." Naruto joked with her.

Hinata sighed, "Fine, come on." She lifted him up and helped him to the training room closest to his room. She sat him down against the wall and went about her training as he rooted for her, and played with a rasengan in his hand. Working on putting wind chakra into it. He was having no luck however.

"Naru, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm trying to infuse wind chakra into my rasengan, hopefully it will create an intensely powerful jutsu." Naruto told her, "But I'm not doing a good job of it."

Hinata sighed, "Can't you just rest Naru?"

He shook his head and went about his own training.

…

A few days later Naruto was in bed, still recovering, he was waiting as Hinata showered after training, he had asked if he could join her but she had just blushed and told him no. Not that he actually could get into the shower, standing was still hard for him. He sighed, Hinata had been really upset that first night back in the house, she still hadn't said anything about it. She had been doting on him hand and foot, being incredible. He also wouldn't ask her what had happened, he knew when she wanted to talk to him about it she would. She was fine whenever she was busy, but at night he could see how sad she truly was.

At night when they laid in bed together the sadness would hit her, she would cry quietly as soon as she thought he was asleep, whatever had happened had deeply affected her. He had no idea what it was however. His ears suddenly perked up as he heard her crying in the shower. He sighed as his heart broke for her as he listened to his beloved cry. He sighed, over the last couple days he had kissed her cheek multiple times and she had kissed his, she wouldn't do anything more however and he was alright with it, he just wished he could comfort her properly. He couldn't though if he didn't know what was afflicting her. He wished he knew. He thought about getting up and trying to see what he could hear from the shower, but he didn't want to lose her trust…or at least what little trust she had in him. He sighed again. This sucked.

Naruto waited as he heard the shower turn off, she was drying off and putting clothes on. Finally, she walked out and he could tell her eyes were slightly puffy, "Hina, come here."

She nodded and walked to him, laying in a cuddle with him as she cried into his shoulder quietly, "It's okay Hina. I love you. Everything will be okay Hina."

Hinata shook her head, not moving from his embrace however, "No it won't" Hinata's muffled voice came back.

Naruto held her tight, "Yes it will Hina. I don't know what's wrong but it will be okay."

Hinata sighed, she leaned her head up and kissed his cheek, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Hina." He told her. They stayed cuddled up for a while until Naruto moved her, "Hey Hina, are you hungry?"

Hinata nodded, "Kinda." Came her muffled voice from his shoulder.

Naruto laughed as he kissed her head, "Hina, can we have food."

"Five more minute of this please." Her muffled voice replied, she was obviously comfortable.

Five minutes later and she rolled off of him, "Thank you Naru. You are too good to me, how about some ramen for lunch?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Yes please!"

She nodded, but he could tell she was still sad, he needed to cheer her up, "Hey Hina, after lunch, maybe you can give me a sponge bath?"

Hinata blushed as she thought of Naruto naked and her bathing him. The thought of her gripping his strong muscles and washing him making her blush very deep. Suddenly they heard the door open, and Hinata immediately knew that Kakashi was here to update them. "Oh, there's Kakashi," Hinata grinned, "Maybe he could give you the sponge bath, I'll ask him."

"Wait! No... That won't be necessary, I'm really fine now that I think about it Hina." Naruto told her.

Hinata laughed joyously as Naruto harrumphed and pouted for a moment before Kakashi walked into the room, "Naruto, what's the word?"

"Nothin Kakashi, just trying to recover, it's going really slow, being injured is boring." Naruto told him.

"Well you are lucky, anyone else would be dead. Sorry I haven't seen you yet since you woke up. Tsunade sent me as the escort for Kiba to make absolutely certain that he made it to Hozuki Castle." Kakashi told him, "You weren't supposed to even be awake until tomorrow."

"It's okay Kakashi. I don't mind, you left me in great hands. I haven't really asked yet, but did everyone make it back from that mission? Tenzo and Yugao are okay, right?" Naruto asked. He hadn't wanted to discuss it with Hinata, but he needed to know if he had saved everyone.

Kakashi sighed, "We lost one man while we were saving you Naruto. Hayate, he took a hit in order to stop Yugao from being killed. Yugao is taking it rather hard. I saw her before I came here, she is in pretty bad shape."

Naruto looked down, "I know Hayate was a friend of yours kakashi, and Yugao was in love with him, I'm so sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head, "You saved Yugao, Tenzo, Gai, and myself from certain death. You did well son I'm proud of you. The only reason Hayate died was because Kiba hurt you, you could have won that fight, but Kiba ruined everything. He betrayed us all."

"No, you're wrong, I couldn't have beaten him. I was just too slow. I wasn't fast enough to hit him. I got in a few strikes but he shrugged them off. He was too good." Naruto told him seriously.

Kakashi sighed, "You still could have flashed out. Don't blame yourself for Hayate Naruto. He liked you, Yugao and Tenzo want to see you by the way. Can I bring them by tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded, steeling himself, surely Yugao blamed him for Hayate's demise. She would be so upset with him, after everything that she had done for him, he wasn't able to save them and get out himself."

"Naruto, she doesn't blame you." Kakashi told his son, he knew that Naruto was thinking it. Kakashi grinned at Naruto, he had grown into such a strong ninja, and an even better man, "Naruto, your father would have been proud of you. Minato would have been so proud of who you have become."

"Minato may have been my birth father, but you are my father Kakashi." Naruto told him.

Kakashi smiled his eye smile at Naruto, "Thank you Naruto, that means a lot to me. More than you know."

Naruto nodded, "Kakashi, good news, I'm ready to unseal Anko. Get that ring cleaned, as soon as I'm better, we will need to go outside the village, we will need me, you, Kimimaro, Hinata, and Anko. I would like to have Jiraiya as well, but seeing as he is out looking for mom, well I would prefer him to keep looking for her and not going to bring him back to the village."

Kakashi nodded, Hinata gasped, "Naru! I thought you weren't going to let me go."

"I saw you come to save me, I saw how you handled yourself, you are strong enough to be there Hinata. I'm sorry I ever doubted you in the first place. It was wrong of me, I shouldn't doubt my own student." Naruto told her.

Hinata smiled a real smile at him, truly happy, she tackled Naruto onto the bed and hugged him, forgetting he was injured.

"Oooooooow." Naruto groaned out as Hinata's eyes widened, realizing she had just tackled a very injured Naruto.

She sat up eyes wide, "Naruto I'm so sorry!"

Naruto just weakly held a hand up with his thumb up, "Worth it."

Kakashi just sat there laughing heartily as he stood, "Naruto I need to get going to tell Anko, I haven't seen her in a while."

Naruto nodded and waved him off as he walked out the door, as soon as Kakashi was out the door, Naruto reached up and pulled Hinata back down on top of him, holding her tight in a cuddle as he grinned at her, they were nose to nose laying side by side, looking into each other's eyes.

Hinata smiled at him, he was too good for her, "Naru, I love you so much."

Naruto's hand found its way to Hinata's cheek brushing it, "I love you too Hinata."

Hinata looked deep into his eyes losing herself in them, "Naru…I…" Hinata didn't say anything else, but leaned in and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips, before she blushed, rolling out of bed and walking out the door as Naruto lay there stunned.

Naruto reached up his fingers brushing his lips, the feeling of her soft lips still on his. He was stunned as he exploded with happiness Hinata had kissed him, sure it was just a peck, but it was something he had been craving for over 2 years. Since his sixteenth birthday. He sighed. He loved her so much.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts Hinata had enough time to walk downstairs, sporting a huge blush the entire way and cooked herself and Naruto large bowls of ramen. She carried them back up the stairs and walked into the room, she looked at Naruto seeing he hadn't moved and didn't notice her walk in, his pointer and middle fingers were touching his lips where she had kissed him, she slowly and quietly backed out of the room, listening to his mutterings. He was so happy about receiving a kiss from her that he was still mumbling about it.

Hinata felt her heart bursting with joy at the thought of that. She smiled a big smile and walked in, she felt so much better now, "Naru, ramen is done!"

Naruto perked up immediately as she sat the bowls down on a bedside table before helping him sit up properly. Naruto was blushing still as he smiled big the whole time they ate. Neither ninja saying a word about the kiss.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	105. Chapter 105

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles rewrite

Chapter 105

Special thanks to: Dragonwojo1234, Pochi-san, Nirvash77, Naruhinalover20, DragoFae24, Danny vs A Month, Sasmith, Dall365, NaruHinaRyu, nightwind83, Einjeru Hatake, Rose Tiger, and XxDeath01Xx for their reviews!

Author's notes: I changed the tags to Hurt/Comfort and angst, I have been told those would be much better tags, so I am trying it out in an attempt to get more followers and Favorites and what not. My beta recommended it.

Kushina woke up on a cold stone floor, she was bare naked and freezing. She tried to move her body but found herself in too much pain. She sighed, ever since Orochimaru had found out she was secretly killing Kabuto, he had beat her, and tortured her as a way to punish her insubordination to him. Her body was broken and she was unable to heal herself. The bastard had sealed off her chakra after she had proven that he couldn't trust her. A wave of pain washed over her and she groaned as she tried to move around, it was no use however.

"Why did you do this?" A voice asked from behind her. She recognized the voice as Karin, the young woman that was another healer of Orochimaru's.

"Do what?" Kushina groaned out.

"Sabotage Kabuto like you did. It was stupid, you had to have known that Orochimaru would find out, and punish you when he did." Karin replied.

Kushina just sighed, "I was done being his bitch, he has done too much to me over the years. I was his slave, his sex toy, one of his medics, and a subject for experimentation for 18 years. I'd had enough. I was healing Kabuto, and yet he was still beating me. I was done, if I am going to get beat daily anyways, I may as well not heal that evil bastard Kabuto."

"Was it worth it?" Karin asked.

Kushina laughed darkly, "In my opinion yes, I am done being his bitch, I've had enough. Why would I keep doing it if he is just going to rape, torture and beat me anyways?"

Karin nodded, "I understand, I don't want to be here. He trusts me because I have played the good soldier. He doesn't hurt me however. He isn't interested in me I suppose. He must have a real vendetta for you. Do you know why?"

"I don't know, he took my memory. I don't even know my name. I don't know where I'm from, I don't know who I was, I don't know anything, I still have all of my skills from my past life, but I don't know anything about myself other than I was a ninja." Kushina told her.

"You or someone close to you must have wronged him somehow, you inspire me 9. Do you want me to try to find out why he does to you what he does?" Karin asked her.

"I mean it doesn't really matter why anymore. It hasn't in a very long time. However, if you could find out anything about me, it would be appreciated. Don't get in trouble for me." Kushina told her.

Kushina then asked with a slight smirk on her face, "How is Kabuto fairing by the way?"

Karin shivered, "He has gone insane, truly insane. It's not good. He is in constant pain, he is always requesting me to heal him, you did a number on him, his body is unable to properly sustain itself at the moment, without me letting him bite me every once in a while, he would be dead. He constantly talks about that Hinata Hyuga girl, calling her his Mutt, his trophy, telling me he will stop at nothing to get her back."

Kushina nodded and sighed in relief, "So he will die soon?"

Karin shook her head, "No, I don't think so, a normal person yes, but he is so driven to get her back that he isn't doing anything else. It's bad, you did a number on him, but his hate is so strong its keeping him alive. It's scary, and for now he needs help, but it won't be long before he figures out how to heal himself at least a little."

Kushina cursed as tears came to her eyes, "Damnit, I just wanted to kill him for her, Hinata shouldn't have to deal with him anymore."

Karin nodded and stood to leave, "I have to go 9, but I have to ask, if there is ever a chance to escape, no matter how bad the chance is, would you take it? Should I? If it ever comes?"

Kushina nodded, "Get as far away from that snake as you can."

Karin nodded and walked out, leaving Kushina to lay there in pain and agony.

…

Anko was traveling back to the village, she had been sent on a short scouting mission, and she had heard Kakashi was back now, so she was rushing home, she hadn't seen him in a few days and was extremely excited to see him. She ran back into the village not even stopping at the gates and creating a clone sending it to Tsunade's office before heading straight to the Hatake household. Her and Kakashi had decided that they would move into his old family house, when the moved out of Naruto's house.

She strolled in and looked around, Kakashi wasn't in the house, she pouted before heading to their favorite training ground. She walked into the training ground and saw Kakashi doing one finger pushups, he was sweating pretty hard and he hadn't noticed her. She dropped down behind him silently as she snuck up on him. She sat cross legged on his back and giggled as he started to struggle a slight bit more, "Come on Kakashi 100 more! Let's go!" She giggled more as he began to do them faster.

What Kakashi did next caught her off guard, he put both hands on the ground and pushed up extremely hard, shooting her into the air. "Ahhhh!" Anko let out a surprised scream as she found herself in midair.

Kakashi caught her, holding her bridal style, "Hey Anko. Nice to see you back."

Anko smiled at him and gave him a kiss, he kissed her back and they stayed there for a moment before Kakashi shunshinned him and Anko to his house and laughed as he dropped her down onto their bed, "Anko! I have wonderful news!"

"What news Kakashi?" Anko asked him.

"Naruto, he's done it, he figured out a way to get that cursed seal off you!" Kakashi told her joyously.

Anko was dumbstruck, "What?"

"After I proposed and you said no, I asked Naruto to find a way to unseal you. He finally figured it out. Anko, you are going to be free of your seal!" Kakashi told her.

Anko's hand went up to her neck, touching the seal, "Kakashi…r-really? I-if this is a joke I'll kill you!"

"It's no joke, he found out how to do it! You are going to be free!" Kakashi told her.

Anko began to tear up, she held Kakashi tight, "Thank you so much Kakashi, this is wonderful. I can finally move on with my life. We…We can get married…that is if you still want to get married."

Kakashi grinned, "Of course I do. I just can't believe Naruto figured it out."

Anko nodded, "It's incredible, I didn't think there was a way to get it off." With that Anko captured his lips with her own as he opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to explore hers. His hands tracing Anko's body as he deepened the kiss.

…

Hinata got stopped training as there was a knock on the door, she activated her Byakugan and looked to see who it was. She was surprised to see her father, she then turned her attention to Naruto, who was in bed still asleep, the pain medicine had him knocked out, he had hurt a lot this morning. She grinned as he looked so cute sleeping like he was.

She walked down the stairs and opened the door, "Good afternoon father, please come in, take a seat."

Hiashi nodded and walked in, "Hinata, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come see you lately. I have been rather busy with clan business. Hanabi is graduating the Academy tomorrow, and I have had to set up a party for it."

Hinata nodded, "Father, it's fine, I understand completely. C-can I come to Hanabi's graduation tomorrow? I would like to see her graduate."

Hiashi sighed, "Hinata, I wish you could come with me, but multiple elders will be coming with me, they wouldn't accept you being there with us."

Hinata sighed and looked down, "Oh…I see…So then… I can't come?"

Hiashi shook his head, "I'm sorry Hinata, maybe if Naruto could take you, but no one else is strong enough to properly protect you."

Hinata nodded but didn't say anything, "I…I just want to be part of the family."

"I know Hinata, I'm sorry, I really am, but for now, you can't." Hiashi told her.

Hinata nodded, not saying anything. Hiashi cleared his throat, "How has everything else been? How are things between you and Naruto?"

Hinata blushed, "I'm training hard father, I have been working really hard to get stronger, things are great with Naruto and me. Although, I have to ask why didn't you tell me I was engaged to him?"

Hiashi was silent for a moment, "Naruto and I had decided that you weren't quite ready to know, we were going to tell you, and give you a decision on if you really wanted it. Hinata, are you sure everything is okay? Tsunade said you had a really rough day, she was really worried about you, but wouldn't tell me why."

Hinata was shell shocked for a moment, she wasn't sure she could tell her father about what had happened, "I-I just got some bad news is all…"

Hiashi nodded, "It's okay Hinata, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hinata sighed, "I'm sorry father, I just…I…this can't get out there. You have every right to know, but you will be so ashamed of me."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, "Hinata, I am so proud of you, you have grown into an incredible woman that your mother would be proud of as well."

Hinata bit her lip and hugged her father, "I…please I don't want to tell you right now. Thank you for being here though. I will tell you when I'm strong enough."

Hiashi nodded, "It's fine Hinata. Tell me how things are going between you and Naruto, are you enjoying your time together? How is he?"

Hinata blushed, "Things haven't been this good with Naruto in a really long time, Naruto treats me like a princess. He is always there when I need him. He is asleep right now but should be waking up soon. The wound is still bothering him a lot, but it's understandable."

Hiashi nodded and took out a scroll, "Give this to Naruto when he wakes up Hinata, he will need it later on."

Hinata nodded, "What is it?"

"It's a new seal for him to study." Hiashi told her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Uhm, okay."

"If you must know it is a seal key to be more exact, but I won't talk anymore about it. He can tell you about it if he wants to." Hiashi told her.

Hinata nodded, thinking it was weird but she just shrugged it off and continued to talk to her father, making them some tea to drink.

An hour later Naruto flashed downstairs, stumbling into Hinata when he did, the drugs had thrown him off slightly and he grinned at them sheepishly, "Lord Hiashi, I didn't know you were coming by today, I didn't forget a meeting did I?"

Hiashi laughed, that was just like the young man, "No Naruto, I came to check on you and Hinata, I didn't want to wake you however."

Naruto nodded turning to Hinata, "I was worried when you weren't upstairs."

Hinata blushed slightly, helping him sit down, "I'm sorry Naruto, I was training and my father knocked on the door."

Naruto nodded, and grinned, "Sorry to interrupt you two, I can go back upstairs if you want some private father daughter time."

Hiashi shook his head, "No you are quite alright Naruto."

Naruto grinned, laying his head back, the drugs still keeping him drowsy, "Right, well don't mind me, I'm still a little out of it from the medication."

Hinata giggled at his antics as the boy seemingly fell asleep right there, she continued to tell her father about her unofficial mission to rescue Naruto. Hiashi was still not very happy about it in the first place. "Hinata you really should not have gone on that." Hiashi told her partially stern.

Hinata shrugged, "I couldn't lose him father, we had just gotten in a fight, I said some pretty terrible things to him. I brought up the engagement, it was all wrong of me."

Hiashi nodded, "That reminds me, who told you about it?"

Hinata looked away from the man, "Hanabi told me about it."

"When did you see your sister?" Hiashi asked incredulously.

"She came and saw me a few weeks ago, Naruto wasn't here and she came to see me. I thought she was here to make up, I wanted my sister back, but she was just rude. Please don't be mad at her, she is confused right now. Don't tell her I said anything, please don't say anything to her, I don't want her to be even angrier with me." Hinata told him.

Hiashi nodded and sighed, "I won't say anything for now. You need to tell Naruto about it some point."

Hinata nodded, "Yes father."

Hiashi then looked at his watch and sighed, "Well Hinata, I must be off unfortunately, I have duties to attend to."

Hinata nodded, standing up and walking Hiashi out, giving her father a hug as he walked out.

She turned and saw two more people walking up, it was Yugao and Tenzo. "Yugao, Tenzo…Yugao, I'm sorry for your loss. Hayate was a good ninja."

Yugao nodded, "T-thank you Hinata. He was a g-good man." Tenzo hugged Yugao, comforting her. "Hinata, can we see Naruto?"

Hinata nodded, "He is inside asleep on the couch, come on in."

The two elite ANBU walked into the house and Yugao looked around seeing Naruto. Hinata sat next to him and gently shook him awake, "Naru, Yugao and Tenzo are here."

Naruto woke up and shook his head trying to clear it, "Yugao, Tenzo, how are you guys? Have you recovered?"

They both nodded and Tenzo spoke up, "We are recovering well, thanks to you. If you hadn't bravely teleported in like you had I would be dead, and I doubt Yugao would have lasted much longer."

Naruto nodded, "The both of you would have done the same for me."

Yugao nodded, "Naruto thank you."

"Yugao, I'm so sorry, I was too weak to beat Tobi." Naruto said looking down.

"Naruto, you couldn't have done anything more. Hayate saved my life, he sacrificed himself. It isn't your fault, if anyone's fault its Kiba's. You however are impressive with a sword; best I have seen in a while." Yugao told him.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not that great."

"Would you train me? Help me get better with a sword? I heard you are helping Tenten. Can I join? I need to be stronger so that I don't need to lean on my teammates, so no one else has to sacrifice themselves for me." Yugao told him.

"Sure, I'd love to train with you, you will have to show me a few of your tricks too though." Naruto told her.

Yugao nodded, "I can do that."

"Naruto, when you decide to try to train the Kyuubi chakra more, let me know, I can help contain it." Tenzo told him, "My wood style is perfect for it."

Naruto nodded, "Sounds good Tenzo, thanks."

The two ANBU then took their leave, allowing Naruto more rest. Hinata took him back upstairs, "Naru, how is the pain?"

Naruto shrugged, "I hurt, but it isn't too bad Hina."

Hinata nodded and lowered Naruto onto the bed, "Is there anything you want to do Naru?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm just really tired today Hina, can we just lay here for a little while?"

Hinata nodded, "Naru is everything okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'm just worn out right now, the pain medication takes it out of me."

Hinata laid down next to him and kissed him, giving his lips a small peck as he grinned at her. "I love you Hina, now come cuddle me."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and snuggled into his chest. As Naruto sighed in contentment. Hinata grinned, as they cuddled for a while, they fell asleep taking a nap.

…

Sai looked around him as he jumped through the forrest, he was meeting Danzo for his first report since being given his mission. He finally arrived at the cave, entering it and activating the seals, his master would already be here.

He saw Danzo standing with two of his other Anbu, the men were some of his best and most loyal ninja. "What do you have to report Sai?"

"Naruto has accepted me into his group of friends, while he has given me next to no information, his friend Ino has given me lots of information. She seems to enjoy talking to me and I have her tricked. It seems that Hinata Hyuga has learned how to summon foxes and can summon the Fox Queen, Kurama, a summon version of the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto on the other hand, has near absolute mastery of seals, he even has figured out how to remove Orochimaru's cursed mark seal. He is working on infusing wind, and other nature chakra into the Rasengan, a very deadly attack his father the fourth Hokage created. It would seem that they have also started a relationship again, as they have now kissed." Sai told his master.

Danzo cursed, Naruto really was getting too powerful for his own good, "Good work Sai, stay on them, make sure that I know everything. If Naruto is going to unseal Anko, find out how, when, and where. I want you there to watch. I want to know how he does it."

…

Later that night Naruto and Hinata had woken up from their nap and were about to eat the dinner that she had cooked for him, Hinata was deep in her own head thinking about what had happened that day with Hanabi, what had led to her and Naruto having that fight, when Naruto asked her, "Hey Hina, what are you thinking about? You seem kind of sad and I don't want you to be sad. I hate when you are sad."

Hinata looked up at him and shrugged, "The talk I had with Hanabi a few weeks ago,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You never told me you and Hanabi talked."

Hinata nodded, "That's how I found out about the engagement in the first place."

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto had left a few minutes ago, for a meeting with Tsunade, to get the weekly report on how Hinata was doing. There was a knock on the door and Hinata checked to see who it was, shocked to see Hanabi Hinata rushed to the door flinging it open and trying to hug her sister. Hanabi pushed her away however._

" _What the hell do you think you are doing Hinata." Hanabi asked her angrily._

 _Hinata looked down, "I thought you were here to make up Hanabi, I miss you."_

" _I wouldn't want to make up with a weak pathetic loser like you. I'm just so mad at you I couldn't go any longer without coming to tell you how absolutely pitiful you are. The elders told me everything, you weak pathetic bitch. There is Hyuga blood on your hands, and no one is doing anything about it. Well that isn't okay with me."_

 _Hinata shook her head, "What are you talking about? They attacked me! I was on my way to meet you so that we could make up! You sent me a letter asking me to meet you."_

" _How are you so stupid? I only wrote that letter so the Elders could teach you a lesson, you aren't acting how you should as a Hyuga! They needed to remind you how to act. You are in the branch family now, or did you forget losing the title of Heir to me? It was inevitable that it would happen. I'm the clear choice for heir, you are just weak and pathetic. They were teaching you a lesson, reminding you that you had a duty to the family! And because you are so WEAK Uzumaki killed two of our clan members, two elders from our clan are dead because you! But you don't even care! Dad doesn't care! But I do! I won't let you do this any longer."_

" _Hanabi please! They were trying to kill me, I only wanted to see you, I love you, you're my sister and I miss you!" Hinata cried out, trying not to let what Hanabi said get to her._

 _Hanabi only got angrier, "Shut the hell up whore and let me finish! Learn your place branch filth. Do you somehow think you are better than me now because you are away from us and engaged to that disgusting non Hyuga Naruto? It is so pitiful, you couldn't even be of use to the clan and be promised to a man that would benefit us as a family."_

" _Naruto and I aren't engaged!" Hinata told her shocked at what her own little sister was saying._

" _What did they not tell you!? Oh, that is priceless, Naruto is probably trying to find a way out of it. Him and dad signed an agreement when you were first taken. Maybe he loved the old you, but he couldn't possibly love what you have become. A whore to the scum of the world, he is too ashamed to tell you, he is trying to get out of the contract doing everything he can probably, not even that loser wants anything to do with you. Can't blame him, he's stuck with such a weak and pathetic…well you. You're disgusting Hinata." Hanabi told her._

 _Now Hinata was starting to think about what Hanabi had told her if it was true than Naruto didn't love this her, he only loved the old her, she wasn't the same person and he wanted out. Tears were spilling out of her eyes now, "Hanabi please, don't say these mean things."_

" _Hinata you should be ashamed of the Hyuga deaths you have caused, you useless branch filth, now I'm going to punish you! For EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!" Hanabi held up a hand seal and activated Hinata's caged bird seal. Hinata screamed in agony, dropping to her knees holding her head as the fiery pain light up her head. She continued to cry in pain as Hanabi just laughed, "This is what you get for being so weak, useless to the clan, and for causing Hyuga deaths!" Hanabi then kicked Hinata in the face, continuing to hold up the sign, but as Hinata fell back past the threshold of the Namikaze estate the pain stopped. Hinata sighed in relief as Hanabi got angrier._

" _Why isn't the seal working anymore!" Hanabi screeched._

 _Hinata sighed, Naruto must have set up some sort of stop in the house that wouldn't allow someone from outside the house, use the caged bird seal._

 _Hanabi screamed in rage, "This isn't over Hinata!" Before spitting on her sister and walking away, angrier than she had been before she had gotten there._

 _End flashback_

Naruto hugged Hinata when she finished telling her story, "Hinata I'm so sorry, I wish I would have known what happened. I could have laid your mind to rest right away."

Hinata nodded, she kissed him gently before pulling away, "It isn't your fault Naru, I didn't really trust you back then I wasn't sure what to do…It's no excuse for my actions as my actions are my own, but that is why I got so upset that day."

Naruto nodded and smiled gently at her, "All is forgiven Hinata, just next time something like that happens, please tell me."

Hinata nodded and grinned at him, "I love you Naru."

"I love you too Hina." Naruto told her before he pecked her lips giving her a light kiss. It was all she was comfortable with at the moment and he was okay with that.

…

The next day Hinata sighed, she didn't want to do this, but she had to see her sister graduate, she knew Naruto would never let her go, he wouldn't understand. She had to be there though, it was a pivotal point in a young ninja's life and she was going to be damned if she didn't watch it happen. She had already lost so much time with Hanabi.

She spiked Naruto's drink with a little extra of the pain medicine, as well as handing him his normal dosage, he would be out like a light within the hour. Then she could go, she had a cloak ready to wear so she could sneak to the graduation and everything. She sighed she really did hate doing this to Naruto, she would have to apologize profusely to him later and try to explain, she wouldn't keep this a secret from him though. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it was for a good reason, she had to do this. It was for family.

Within the hour, Naruto was out cold in bed and she donned her cloak, leaving the house in a high speed, no one seeing her as she ran out. She made her way to the academy, heading to the graduation. She was staying hidden and found a small spot in the bushes in which she could hide, she masked her presence and sighed watching as her sister's classmates lined up to walk and graduate from the academy.

That was when someone grabbed her cloak from behind, "Just what do you think you are doing here? You aren't supposed to be here."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Special thanks to NaruHinaRyu for her help with the flashback scene, and Danny vs A Month for his help with the Sai scene. Lots of stuff on the horizon for our young heroes!


	106. Chapter 106

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 106

Special thanks too: Dieseltruck99, Rose Tiger, Einjeru Hatake, naruhinakiralacus, TheGamingBeast, SpicyWifery, Danny vs A Month, NaruHinaRyu, thor94, GaiaDragonSlayer, NarHina, Crazywizard73, nighwind83, sasmith, Dragonwojo1234, Nirvash77, ttkaigler, Naruhinalover20, Dragonninja1983, and that guy660,

To the Guest that groaned at the start of their review, yup another cliffhanger.

To the guest that told me I write terrible villains, and that this is a shitty story, you are definitely welcome to not read or help me write the villains if you feel the need to speak out on it.

To the guest that said Man I love this story, Thanks! I appreciate the kind words hope you enjoy this chapter.

...

Sorry for the wait and how short this chapter is!

Within the hour, Naruto was out cold in bed and she donned her cloak, leaving the house in a high speed, no one seeing her as she ran out. She made her way to the academy, heading to the graduation. She was staying hidden and found a small spot in the bushes in which she could hide, she masked her presence and sighed watching as her sister's classmates lined up to walk and graduate from the academy.

That was when someone grabbed her cloak from behind, "Just what do you think you are doing here? You aren't supposed to be here."

Hinata turned around shocked, she looked down and saw a boy, the same age as her sister, he had brown hair, and was wearing a green shirt, with a long blue scarf wrapped around it.

When the boy saw her face his eyes widened, "Hey, you're a Hyuuga, but why are you hiding, you aren't supposed to be back here you know, it looks suspicious."

Hinata sighed, "Uh I wanted to watch the graduation, my sister is watching but I'm not exactly supposed to be here."

They boy raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't you be allowed to come to your own sister's graduation?"

"It's complicated, but I don't get along well with the rest of my clan, I'm an outcast and if they new I was here I would be in danger so please don't tell anyone."

"Why were you outcasted?" The boy asked, giving her a sad look.

"I didn't live up to their strength standards I suppose." Hinata told him sadly.

"So you're Hanabi's sister?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, my name is Hinata, what's yours?"

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, and one day I'm going to be Hokage!" The boy now identified as Konohamaru, the Third Hokage's grandson responded.

Hinata giggled slightly. Konohamaru wasn't pleased that Hinata was laughing at him, "What's so funny! I'm not joking!"

Hinata shook her head, "You misunderstand me, someone I know, the man most precious to me, says the same exact thing, and I know he will do it, so you will have to compete with him." Hinata told the boy sweetly.

"Who is this Rival?!" Konohamaru asked seriously.

Hinata giggled again, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the strongest man I have ever known."

Konohamaru nodded, "Then Naruto is my rival!"

Hinata nodded before getting serious, "What are you doing back here Konohamaru? Why aren't you with your class getting ready to graduate?"

Konohamaru's eyes widened, "Uhhh well I was going to play a prank."

Hinata giggled again, "Well Konohamaru, I would love to see your prank, however there are no other vantage points at which I can see the graduation and still be hidden. I have to ask you to please not pull your prank."

Konohamaru looked upset, "But Hinata, it is such a good prank."

Hinata nodded, "I know it would be, but I really really want to see Hanabi graduate."

Konohamaru nodded but wasn't convinced, so Hinata continued, "Tell you what, if you don't pull this prank, so that I can watch my sister graduate, I will have Naruto teach you one of his many jutsus. Just come by the Namikaze estate next week sometime and I will have Naruto teach you a jutsu."

Konohamaru had stars in his eyes as he thought about the awesome kinds of jutsu Naruto could teach him, he had heard of Naruto before, he was supposed to be a badass. "Okay! Deal!" With that Konohamaru walked out of the bushes the same way he had come in, sneaking away from Hinata and towards his graduation. Hinata sighed in relief he seemed like a good kid, Naruto would like him.

Hinata then turned and continued to wait for the graduation to start, and for her to walk, she was surprised when Naruto flashed in front of her, he started to stumble a bit but caught sight of her and growled.

Hinata gulped, "N-Naruto?"

Naruto nodded leaning against the tree, he grimaced in pain, and his eyes were glazed over, "Hinata, what the hell."

Hinata looked down, she knew what she had done was wrong, and she couldn't meet Naruto's eyes. So he continued, "You fucking drugged me? What the hell are you doing here."

Hinata nodded, "I-I'm sorry Naru, but Hanabi is graduating today, she is my sister, I wanted to see her walk."

Naruto's eyes softened, "Hina...I'm sorry. It really isn't safe here."

Hinata nodded, "I know, Naru, please don't make me leave without seeing her walk."

Naruto sighed, growling as he held his abdomen he started to fall to his knees. Hinata caught him and held him, "Naru, you shouldn't be out of bed."

Naru nodded, "I woke up, you weren't in the house, I couldn't sense it, so I found you with a locator seal, and then flashed to you. I was worried, you aren't supposed to leave without me either knowing or going with you. What if the Hyuga elders would have attacked you?"

Hinata still couldn't raise her eyes to meet Naruto's, "Naru please I was careful. I promise."

Naruto sighed, "Hanabi is about to walk, she has a chance at being the the Rookie of the year. Let's watch the graduation, then we can talk about this later. Okay?"

Hinata nodded and went to give Naruto a kiss on the lips, Naruto turned his head and allowed her to kiss his cheek, Hinata looked hurt, but didn't say anything, she just turned and looked away. Watching as her sister walked across.

Naruto waited patiently, but in pain, as he watched, he was pretty upset about Hinata drugging him, he knew he really couldn't understand what she was doing, he had never had an actual sibling, however did she have to essentially lie to him.

Finally it was all over and Naruto set his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Time to go."

Hinata nodded and Naruto flashed them away to his house, Naruto then sat on his couch painfully as Hinata stood there not moving, not looking at him.

"Naru, I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong, but I had to go, it was my sister." Hinata started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Your sister that has treated you like utter shit." Naruto growled out, "Your sister that has caused you so much pain and suffering. Why do you need to see her?"

Hinata nodded, "Naruto, please she is my sister. I had to see it. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't."

Naruto glared at her, "Yet you can forgive yourself drugging me?!"

Hinata recoiled as if she had been slapped, "Naruto that's not true!"

"So you chose her over me!" Naruto bit back.

Hinata looked down, not saying a word, Naruto waited a second before continuing, "Hinata, it was stupid, reckless, you lied to me, and drugged me. I thought we were working on trusting each other, that wasn't trust."

"I know Naruto. I'm sorry." Hinata started.

Naruto cut her off again, "NO you aren't sorry, if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

Hinata didn't say anything, Naruto had her on that point, Naruto stood up painfully and told her, "I'm going upstairs to my room, I'm exhausted still, because of your drugs, Do NOT leave this house. That's an order! From your Jonin sensei." Naruto then flashed up to his room, leaving an upset and a crying Hinata.

…

Later that night Naruto woke up to a knock on his bedroom door, "Come in."

Hinata walked through the door, her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying, what looked like for hours. "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-No. I-I'm not. I-I know you aren't happy with me right now, but p-please can I sleep with you, I c-can't sleep, the nightmares a-are too bad. I can't sleep. They keep coming and I can't stop them."

Naruto patted the bed next to him and waited for her to lay next to him, he wrapped his arms around her and she turned to face him, still crying.

"Naru about today...I'm so…" She started but Naruto interrupted her.

"Hinata, not right now, let's talk about this another time please. I love you, I'm just upset about earlier, it doesn't change how I feel about it at all." Naruto told her, holding her tighter and playing with her hair. "It's okay now Hinata, you're safe now. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Hinata nodded and cried into Naruto's chest, sobbing her heart out.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	107. Chapter 107

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 107

Special thanks to: XxDeath01xX , NaruHinaRyu, Naruhinalover20, ttkaigler, ladygoddess8, nightwind83, Danny vs A Month, NarHina, Einjeru Hatake, Crazywizard73, Rose Tiger, that guy660, jenuzumaki, and sasmith.

To the guest that reviewed, he certainly wasn't going to be happy about it. And please do finish the thought now I want to know what you were thinking!

Big thanks to NaruHinaRyu for her help with this chapter!

…

The next morning Naruto woke up to Hinata in his arms, he looked at her noticing she was awake but unblinking, she still looked exhausted and was completely out of it at the moment. "Hina, are you okay?"

Hinata shook her head, trying to get rid of whatever thoughts she was having she looked up at Naruto and frowned, "No…I'm not, I'm sorry Naruto."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked her.

"I just couldn't sleep, I kept thinking of…what happened…" Hinata responded.

Naruto frowned, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hinata blinked back a tear, "I…I'll try, y-you have a right to know. Last night, after you got mad at me, you were right to be mad, you were, but…it reminded me of what happened."

"How so?" Naruto asked patiently not understanding why she was so upset, yeah, he got mad, he may have raised his voice a couple times, but he hadn't physically hurt her, nor was he unnecessarily mean to her.

"H-he used to transform into y-you and b-beat me, and t-torture me. H-he knew that it hurt me more emotionally, and psychologically, if h-he did it as you. It was when I started to get used to the p-pain. He knew it broke me more and more. He did t-terrible things as y-you. After you were so mad at me, and again, y-you had the right to b, I-I don't blame you. I-I was wrong in what I did, you were right. I knew what I had done was wrong, so please don't blame yourself, but I had nightmares all last night of you b-beating m-me and t-torturing me." Hinata explained to him.

Naruto was silent for a moment before asking, "I'm sorry Hinata, what happened in the nightmare?"

"Y-you were mad at me, s-so mad. You attacked me, I-I was tied up and there was nothing I c-could do. You used a whip, you beat me with all your power. Although h-he is nowhere near as strong as you are. You were using a kunai and cutting me," Hinata paused for a moment looking away from Naruto before starting again a moment after, "H-H-He would cut my breasts, and my…my private areas. H-he enjoyed scaring me in those a-areas, I w-was his m-mutt after all." Hinata had begun to sob now. She was having a very difficult time with this.

"Hina, it's okay, you are the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are no one's property let alone a mutt. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Naruto told her running his hand through her hair.

"E-Every time I closed my eyes last night, I saw y-you sneering at me. Not a face I have ever actually seen from you…it was m-much too cruel, but h-he would sneer at me w-with your face. It's burned into my mind, it looks so wrong on you. N-Naru, you saw my breasts, my butt, my…my crotch. You saw how s-scared I am. H-he would c-cut me, and burn me. H-he hurt me s-so much. H-he would s-stick needles into m-me just t-to hurt me." Hinata sobbed on, spilling what had happened to her. The dam had broken and she was spilling everything, "Why Naruto? Why did he do it to me?"

Naruto shook his head, "I-I'm sorry Hina, but I don't know. He was a psychopath, a sadist that enjoyed your pain."

Hinata stiffened, Naruto still thought Kabuto was dead, she still hadn't told him about what happened with Kurama. Naruto felt it and raised an eyebrow at her, "Hina, do you think Kabuto is still alive?"

Hinata shook her head, "I-I know he is."

Naruto's arms tightened around her protectively, "What? I tore him to pieces."

Hinata buried her head in Naruto's chest, her voice muffled, "I-I'm still n-not ready to tell you."

Naruto was seen as stupid, but in reality, he was anything but, he had wizened up after Hinata had been taken, he didn't show it, but he was quite perceptive, "So it has something to do with what happened when I first came back from the Akatsuki having captured me. Did I miss something?"

Hinata nodded keeping her head buried in Naruto's chest, "That's why you started having nightmares again, because he contacted you, knowing he was alive brought them back to you. Now after I yelled at you, you had nightmares about me hurting you. Well I can't say this won't happen again Hina, I am your sensei and I will have to discipline you when you mess up, I will have to yell at you sometimes. There will be times I'm upset, there will be times I get disappointed. However, we are also in somewhat of a relationship, I know you don't really want to put a title on it, but we are more or less dating, you are my betrothed, even though you don't want to think about it, we are to be mates. We both love eachother, so it puts us in a difficult situation. There will be times I have to order you as your sensei, you have to listen if it is coming to you as your sensei, otherwise I will have to discipline you. However, it will never be me hitting you, I will never hurt you on purpose. I may require a more intense workout but I could never physically hurt you. Like I said it's a difficult situation we are in."

Hinata looked up at him, "Naru, I love that I'm betrothed to you. I love you more than anything, I want nothing more to be your girl. I'm yours Naru. I love that I am. I am so happy about our relationship, it's just…"

"Just what Hina?" Naruto asked her confused.

"I-I feel so d-dirty all the time. I can't seem to wash the filth off of me. I'm disgusting, I'm weak, I let myself be captured and taken by h-him. I k-know you don't see it this way, you tell me how beautiful and strong I am, however I don't feel that way…I can't. He took so much away from me, did so much to me, h-he ruined me Naru. I-I feel like I don't deserve you, I'm not good enough for you. You are so strong and amazing. Kind and loving, you are far too good for a mutt like me. That's always been the problem, that and I c-can't give you what you w-want."

"Hina…" Naruto said his heart breaking for his beloved, "I only want you, everything Kabuto put you through, you survived you fought the whole time, I don't think I could have survived."

Hinata scoffed, "I-I did give up Naruto. I lost all hope and gave up. A-After h-he took Kushina away from me, he broke me. I was literally his mutt. I was k-kept in that cage you found me in. He walked me around with a s-spiked choke collar and a leash. I was a mutt to him…n-nothing else. He t-took away my dignity, he broke my h-heart first, then my b-body, t-then my spirit. I-It w-was so m-methodical."

Naruto looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "Hina…I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you."

"I-I don't blame you N-Naru…but I t-thought m-mulitple times that you had stopped looking for m-me. I w-was told that you were d-dead, that Sasuke killed you. I was told you were never coming for me, that I was never going to get away from them. W-we tried once…Kushina and I." Hinata told him.

Naruto nodded, "What happened?"

Hinata bit her lip, "W-We got caught, there was nothing we could do. H-he took me away from Kushina, h-he tied me up lifting me off the ground slightly. Then he lit this metal thing on fire and let it h-heat up. It h-had spikes on it. I-I dropped onto it a-and it impaled my feet. I-it hurt s-so much. A-after that h-he broke m-my knee. S-shattered it. Then beat the h-hell out of me. T-then he and O-Orochimaru took K-Kushina and I to the torture room. They c-chained me up to this wire b-bed frame, they beat me, and electrocuted me, t-then they m-made K-Kushina torture me, she had to e-electrocute me, a-and whip me. It w-was torture for her, s-she hated it, she did it for me though. She did it s-so O-Orochimaru wouldn't do w-worse. T-then y-you walked in. I-I begged you, pleaded with you t-to save us. Y-you laughed at us. You tortured me, it hurt so much. Y-You forced y-yourself on me. Y-you laughed at me a-and said horrible things t-to me. Y-you beat me and e-electrocuted me. Y-you placed electrodes, metal teeth and all on me, biting at my m-most sensitive flesh and turned it on after I-I begged you n-not too. Y-You just laughed at me. G-groping me like a monster. I-I know it w-wasn't you, b-but it was the f-first time h-he used this type of t-torture. This was only a f-few weeks after S-Sasuke and S-sakura came." Hinata finished and buried her head into Naruto's chest, she was so upset about this.

Naruto was seething in anger, he was so pissed off about what he had heard, then he thought about what she had said about Orochimaru would have done worse, he thought back to the pictures he had seen. "Orochimaru did some terrible things to you too, like when he burned you, whipped you and groped you while you were bloody and bruised."

Hinata's eyes widened, she knew Orochimaru had taken pictures, and sent them to Anko as a way to punish the woman, had Naruto seen them? "N-N-Naruto…D-Did you…Did you s-see them?" She asked quietly ashamed of herself and embarrassed, the pictures had shown Orochimaru licking her naked body with his putrid acidic tongue. Him whipping her, beating her, electrocuting her, he had forced her to hold his whip, she had been reminded of that instance almost daily by the picture Orochimaru had kept for her. Like she was a dog holding a stick, she had wet herself, and Orochimaru had laughed and taken a picture of the jagged tooth electrodes grabbing her privates. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed about it all.

Naruto sighed, and nodded his head, "Hiruzen wouldn't let me see them at first, but I insisted, he still said no, so I snuck in and saw them."

Hinata was devastated, "N-no…NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! You weren't supposed to see those! P-Please n-no." Hinata pulled away from him, he tried to hold her to him, but he was still too weak, she pushed away and stumbled out of the bed backing to the wall taking the comforter with her, trying to hide herself away from Naruto.

"Hinata! Stop, please…I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I blamed myself, shit I still blame myself, every day. I had to see what my shit head actions had caused you. The pain you were in that I was responsible for. I-I couldn't save you. It was all my fault, all of it." Naruto told her.

Hinata still hid her body behind the comforter but her head was sticking out, she looked a complete wreck. "N-Naru…I-It wasn't your f-fault. H-how can you still l-look at me after seeing those pictures. I-I'm disgusting."

Naruto shook his head, "You are the strongest woman I know, please Hina come back to bed, calm down. I…I need you in my arms right now. Can you please get my pain pills my abdomen hurts a lot."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Naru, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because it doesn't matter, I just need you back in my arms Hina." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded and forgot about everything and got Naruto his pills, he took them and then carefully pulled her into his arms. Hinata sank in and turned to him, she tried to kiss his lips, however once again her turned his face and let her kiss his cheek. She looked hurt again, "Naru? What's wrong? That's twice that I have tried to kiss you and you turned your cheek."

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, I'm sorry, I just…I'm still upset about yesterday."

"Naru…I'm giving you what you wanted…I'm trying to go more and I…" Hinata started but Naruto cut her off.

"Hinata are you only trying to kiss me because you think that's what I want? I just fucking want you! Why is that so hard to understand?!" Naruto yelled at her.

"NO! Please Naru, I just…I love you…I want to kiss you, I want to be with you. I…I just…I don't know what to do Naruto." Hinata told him.

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, we need to talk about yesterday. You drugged me."

Hinata bit her lip, "How did you know you were drugged, that I drugged you?"

Naruto sighed, "Kurama woke me up from my little drug induced sleep, she was worried about you she couldn't sense you. She woke me up, expending a ton of chakra to do it. She told me you drugged me and that you had left."

Hinata gasped, "Kurama has been out of it since the extraction, I…I…did I set your healing back?"

Naruto didn't answer, he knew it would upset her, "Naruto! Did I set your healing back?"

"Yes…you did. I didn't want to tell you. But slightly yes. Kurama had to use up a lot of energy. I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto told her.

Hinata bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I messed up again."

"Yes, you did. This is me as your sensei. What you did was stupid. It was reckless. It was irresponsible. Hinata you have got to stop seeking that bitch's approval. This is not the first time you seeking her approval has gotten not only yourself BUT ME in trouble. The last time, I had to fucking kill two Hyuga's. I risked my fucking team. I risked my life for you Hinata. I could have died, because you were fucking stupid, to try to get her approval. She treats you like shit." Naruto told her angrily.

Hinata nodded biting her lip, "I-I'm sorry Naruto." She told him fighting back tears.

Naruto sighed, standing and getting out of bed. "That was coming from me as your sensei, this is coming from me as your betrothed, as the man who loves you, the one who keeps getting hurt. Hinata I have put up with a lot of shit with you lately. You are being stupid, you act like you can do whatever you fucking want. Hinata I love you more than anything but I can't keep being last on your list. I am dead fucking last every time, and I don't fucking get it. I have been here for you since you got back, you have treated me like fucking dog shit. Yet I understood, I understand how hard it was for you. I blame myself for everything you went through, and deep down I think you blame me a little as well. If that is the case and we can't be together, just FUCKING TELL ME!" Naruto was now starting to tear up, gritting his teeth in pain, "IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS JUST TELL ME! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS DO IT! JUST GET IT OVER WITH." Naruto was crying now, "You put me last, Hanabi treats you like shit, yet for some reason I am lower on your list than her! You put her in front of me. She was more important to you. You knew the consequences of your betrayal. You fucking drugged me, we are supposed to have trust between each other, yet you couldn't fucking tell me that you were going to go to her graduation. You fucking drugged me, Hinata you betrayed my trust and drugged me, then you fucking left to go see her. Giving no heed to what happened last time you left the fucking house alone, I almost fucking died Hinata. So, in light of all this, please forgive me that I don't feel like kissing right now."

Hinata was crying, "Naru…No…I love you, I want to be with you. P-please don't be like this Naru."

"LIKE WHAT!? What do you want from me Hinata? I have given my all to protect you, to love you, to be your number one. But it just doesn't matter what I do, you put everyone else above me." Naruto was crying. He was having a selfish moment, in his head all he could think about was all the people that sacrificed his happiness for the good of someone else or this godforsaken village. "I don't know why I expect anything else, I should be used to all this shit now, It's been like this my whole life."

Hinata didn't know what to say, "Naru…I'm sorry I…I didn't think you would feel like this."

Naruto shook his head, not looking at her, "No, you haven't thought about me at all."

"That's not true Naru!" Hinata protested, "You are all I ever think about! You were the only thing I ever thought about when he had me."

Naruto shook his head, "Then why am I getting dumped into last. Of your precious people, you have dumped me into the last possible spot. Hanabi your bitch sister that constantly treats you like shit hurting you, is higher than me."

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto that isn't true!"

"Talk is cheap Hinata, your actions speak loud and clear." Naruto responded.

Hinata didn't say anything, she was crying rather hard, Naruto waited for a while saying nothing, trying to reign in his emotions, he cursed he had probably gone too far.

"N-Naru…please…I-I'm sorry, there is n-nothing else I-I can say, you're right. I put Hanabi in front of you, I…I have taken you for granted, you have been here for me the whole time. B-but I haven't treated you right. I guess I just…I have you, I was gone for two years, I want to make up with Hanabi, I don't want her to hate me forever like she does right now. I just want her to love me again, she hates me. You love me I didn't have to do anything to get your love back." Hinata paused she had broken down and needed a second before she could continue, "You loved me unconditionally and I took advantage of that. I know I was wrong yesterday. As your student, I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit. I have been told previously not to leave without you and by doing so I…I disobeyed a direct order from my sensei. As your beloved…I…" Hinata had to pause again, losing the strength she had started with. She really did feel terrible, "Naruto…I'm so sorry for everything, I love you more than anything in the world and I…I took you for granted. I'm so sorry. You have no reason to trust me, I'm a terrible girlfriend. Or betrothed or whatever. I understand if you don't want me anymore, I have pushed you s-so much further than you ever should have been pushed. I-It was wrong of me Naruto. I love do love you though..." Hinata looked up at him hopefully, he didn't say anything, he seemed to be lost in thought.

Naruto was unsure what he should say at this point, he loved her too, what should he tell her though. He didn't think she was terrible, he didn't think she was a bad girlfriend, what she had said made sense, she was trying to win back her sister, but did she have to always put her sister and everyone else in front of him. Couldn't just one person...his beloved, his mate, put him first sometimes? Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't notice Hinata nod and start walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She told him before running out the door, trying to hold back sobs, not because Naruto had been mean to her, no she needed to hear it, but she was so terrible to him, she couldn't stand him not saying anything. She thought he was done with her, so she ran to her room.

Naruto looked up to see her run out the door, he cursed and slowly made his way after her, "Hinata! Please come back!"

She didn't say anything but he could hear her sobbing. He cursed again, he started walking faster, but it was a bad idea, he tripped and fell. He let out a strangled cry as he fell and thumped into the floor. Landing with his arm under his wound and cried out as he felt the wound reopen.

Hinata heard the cry and came back out, her eyes widened as Naruto was sitting there gripping his stomach, blood pooling out of it.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. So some fluff, and the fight, but it really needed to happen. AAAAAND of course a cliffhanger.**


	108. Chapter 108

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 108

Author's notes: **TO ALL MY LOYAL AND AWESOME READERS, I JUST PUT OUT A NEW STORY TODAY AS SOME OF YOU KNOW, IT IS A NARUHINA STORY THAT IS CALLED CLOUD RISING. PLEASE GO READ AND REVIEW FOR ME. IT IS A SIDE PROJECT THAT I AM TRYING TO GAUGE WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IT WILL GET IN ORDER TO DECIDE IF IT IS WORTH CONTINUING PLEASE GO REVIEW FOR ME! THANK YOU! If you review Cloud Rising and then PM me with any question regarding either myself, or any of my stories I will answer any question.**

Special thanks to: CeCe Casi, Nirvash77, ladygoddess8, TheGamingBeast, naruhinakiralacus, thor94, my 2 guys, ttkaigler, jenuzumaki, NaruHinaRyu, Crazywizard73, XxDeath01xX , NaruhinaloverUA, nightwing83, sasmith, Dragonwojo1234, Einjeru Hatake, Rose Tiger, Naruhinalover20, Falcon800, and Maurice Elias A. Nigma for their reviews.

To the guest that asked what I was thinking?...Fair enough you make a great point…can't argue that.

To the guest that reviewed wow normally when I end an argument id either walk away… yeah walking away is much easier than trying to win an argument with a woman.

To the guest that reviewed Great story…nice plot although a little slow, I honestly have no idea what people want lol, first people tell me it is too fast, so I slow it down now its too slow, *sigh* oh well what can you do, thank you for the review, and I couldn't find the Wanderers, and I did look, can I get an author name? And more details?"

…

Naruto's vison immediately started going hazy he felt blood pooling out of him and he was weakening substantially. He started to slump back over when Hinata got to him. Hinata caught him and ripped the bandages off of his stomach, getting a look at it with her Byakugan. She cursed, what bit of the wound that had healed, was now open again, and blood was pouring out.

She activated a healing jutsu and begun to heal him, "Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked frantically. Trying to help him. He was out of it however.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked before falling into unconciousness.

Hinata cursed and picked him up, taking him to his room and laying him on some towels, trying to adjust she got into the bed with him, and laid his head in her lap as she continued to heal him.

Naruto woke up an hour later and was groggy, he looked up and Hinata leaning over him, she was working on his stomach. He realized that the two huge mounds next to his face were of course her breasts and grinned. He was angry but he wasn't going to complain about being this close to the holy land. Naruto grinned as they brushed his face, the clothe from her shirt was soft. Yeah he wasn't going to say a word. He was going to enjoy the feelings and the sight for the moment.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh after a moment of it all. Hinata gasped and backed away, looking down at him. Naruto pouted and sighed again this time in defeat. "Hey Hina."

Hinata sighed, "Thank God you are okay Naru. I was so worried."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Worried about what? There is just a hole in my chest no big deal."

Hinata glared at him and tapped his head in a light smack, "Naru, it is a big deal, anyone else would have died!"

"Good thing I'm not anyone else." Naruto replied.

Hinata sighed, leaning down and kissing Naruto's forehead. He grinned up at her for a moment before sighing, "Hina, can we keep talking please?"

Hinata nodded softly, not really wanting to keep talking. "Hina, I still love you, that hasn't changed."

Hinata nodded tears welling up in her eyes, "Naru I-I'm so sory, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Hinata, you just…I don't trust you right now, you've lost my trust, you have lied to me too many times. All I've asked of you is that you don't lie to me, you don't have to tell me everything but to do what you did…it's just not okay." Naruto told her, sitting up off her lap slowly, groaning in pain.

Hinata looked down at her legs, "Naru…I'm sorry."

Naruto got a little mad, "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Hina, you need to show me with your actions, not your words. Words mean nothing, you know that. You telling me sorry right now is simply lip service."

Hinata nodded sadly, "I-I'll try my best Naru."

Naruto nodded, "If you say so Hinata, I'm sorry."

Hinata nodded trying to hold back more tears, "I'm sorry I've been such a terrible friend, and an even worse girlfriend, if you can even call me that."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't give me that shit, I'm not going to feel bad right now that you feel bad. I'm sorry Hina, but you pushed it too far this time."

Hinata couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she nodded and stood up, "I-I'll do better Naruto, I will try to start putting you first, I promise."

Naruto nodded, and Hinata walked to the door, opening it, "I'm sorry Naru." She cried.

Naruto bit his lip, "You don't have to go though Hina."

Hinata turned to him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Naru I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I messed up, I've messed up before, I know I have I'm not stupid, but you have always forgiven me. Now you decide not to forgive me, I took you for granted and I feel terrible about it now that I realize what I did. If you aren't going to forgive me though, then I have no reason to be here. I need to train." Hinata turned away, he could tell she was sobbing, her back was heaving.

"Hinata! Don't go yet, please." Naruto asked of her, it was too late however she had already left his room and walked into the training dojo.

Naruto growled and punched the wall, he wasn't happy. Why couldn't things with Hinata be easy for once. Naruto sighed and climbed out of bed gritting his teeth as he did. He finally climbed up and walked out of the room. He slowly but surely made his way to the dojo. He was after all her sensei and he would be damned if he didn't help her train. Their personal life would not interfere with her training, he had made himself that promise when he found out he would be her sensei.

Naruto walked into the dojo and Hinata looked up at him, "Naruto you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Can it. I'm your sensei, you are training, I am going to be here. Get over it." Naruto told her almost coldly.

Hinata blinked surprised at what Naruto had said. She turned around however and went back to training. Naruto walked over to a wall and slid down it, sitting on the floor of the dojo, he began to point out all of her flaws and he wasn't nice about it either. Demanding perfection from her, however helping her to attain it. He was a good sensei, Hinata knew that, he was demanding, yet fair and helpful. He wanted perfection, and had an eye for any flaws she had. When he fixed them he wasn't necessarily kind about it right now like he was usually, he was more strict than normal but still fair, praising her when she did things right."

Naruto was working her hard, and she was sweating like no tomorrow, finally he told her to stop, he opened a seal on his arm, and out popped a water bottle. Naruto threw it to her and she caught it, plopping down cross legged on the floor and downing it. "How are you feeling Naru?"

"I'm fine, I hurt a little, but I will handle my drugs. I'll be back in a moment." He placed a seal on the floor where he was sitting, then held up another hand seal and flashed away, flashing into his room and taking a few pain pills before flashing right back to his spot in the dojo. Hinata looked at him sadly.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Naru, I…I" She sighed, "I could have gotten that for you."

"No. I will be handling my own care for the foreseeable future." Naruto told her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Sorry but I don't exactly trust you to handle it right now. You did just drug me. I can handle my medication, and my own healing. You needn't worry about it anymore." Naruto told her.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, however there was nothing for her to say, she had been in charge of Naruto's medication, and healing, she had fucked up, and now he didn't trust her to do any of it. Instead she just nodded, and stood, turning away from the blonde ninja and beginning to go through her flowing gentle fist katas again, Naruto couldn't see the tears falling from her eyes as she worked however.

Later that afternoon, Naruto told her, "Hinata, Tenten and Yugao will be coming over shortly, I agreed to help them with their sword skills, I'm going to shower first though. Take a break, you've been hard a work, good job."

Hinata nodded smiling at the praise, he really did do a good job of giving praise at the right time, and giving the right praise to make her feel good about herself. "Naru, can I please change your bandages and look at the wound?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. I have it under control, I know how to change bandages, and I know how to heal a wound."

Hinata frowned, "Naru, I know you're mad at me, but you are just being silly now, let me help you, please Naru."

Naruto grit his teeth, "No. I said I'm fine Hinata."

Hinata recoiled slightly, Naruto had never spoken to her like that, she bit her lip and nodded, "F-Fine, if that's how you feel. I will just keep training."

"Hinata, you need to take a quick break." Naruto told her in his stern teaching voice.

"No. I'm fine. I have plenty of stored up energy and I am going to use it." Hinata told him just as sternly.

Naruto growled, "Fine, don't get sloppy. I will leave a clone to watch over you. Do what it says, for talking back you will do 5 sets of max weight workouts."

Hinata's eyes widened, "What?"

"Pushups, crunches, squats, and then your Katas, max weight seals. 100 a set, 5 sets since you have so much pent up energy." Naruto told her, creating a shadow clone.

Hinata glared at him but nodded, she turned all of her weight seals up to max and got started as Naruto walked away to shower.

Naruto sighed sadly as he got to his room and took his shirt off, slowly ignoring the tightness in his upper body. He finished taking off his shirt and created another clone, the clone took off his bandages and applied some healing chakra to his wound, just for a few minutes before Naruto got into the shower.

Hours later Tenten and Yugao showed up, Naruto went ahead and told them to head to another dojo, Hinata was occupying the taijutsu dojo, but they had the weapons dojo to work with. Naruto helped them with form, having them spar together. Yugao was better, she had more skill and more experience, Tenten had trouble beating her. Naruto was helping Tenten with her form moving her and repositioning her himself to get her into perfect position. That was when Hinata walked in, covered in sweat and panting slightly, she looked in on them and glared at Naruto as her jealously spiked, obviously not enjoying seeing Naruto with his hands on Tenten, even if he was just training her.

"Hinata, are you finished with the five sets?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't say a word but nodded instead. "Good work Hinata, that is a lot of hard work. Feel free to take a break and watch if you want." Naruto told her, oblivious to the jealousy she was feeling.

"I want to fight Tenten." Hinata told him.

Tenten scoffed, "Hinata, do you really think you're ready to fight me?"

Hinata glared at her, she walked over to the weapons rack and pulled out the copies of her daggers, she held them in her palms with the blade coming up past her middle fingers. Tenten sighed and leveled her sword at Hinata. "Are you sure about this?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded and charged Tenten quickly, Tenten moved out of the way, she was a much better duelist than Hinata at the moment. Hinata's footwork was sloppy, Tenten picked that out first. With superior footwork and blade skills Tenten punished Hinata. As soon as Hinata would attack, Tenten pivoted out of the way, firing an elbow down into Hinata's back driving the girl into the ground. Tenten spun her sword in her hand, turning it to reverse grip and driving it down at Hinata. Hinata rolled out of the way, she threw the dagger in her left hand at Tenten, she charged after it. Tenten deflect it into the wall only for Hinata to clash blades with her, Tenten pushed her away, keeping Hinata at a distance, using her reach to her advantage. Tenten was too skilled for Hinata.

She turned and fired a kick into Hinata's stomach, launching Hinata into the wall. The Hyuga woman hit hard before rebounding off the wall and Tenten impaled her on the sword. Pulling it out and the redmark showing on her stomach. "Hinata you need to work on footwork and technique before you stand a chance against Tenten, you would be far better off engaging her in a taijustu battle right now." Naruto told her.

Hinata just got mad, she tossed the other dagger into the wall, next to the weapons rack and walked out of the dojo, "It's getting late Naruto, I am going to eat dinner and then go to bed."

Naruto nodded and turned to Tenten, "Sorry about that."

"What was that about Naruto, you were being a little harsh don't you think?" Tenten asked.

"No I don't. I'm her sensei I am only trying to teach her." Naruto responded.

"Naruto sensei or not, you shouldn't let her fight an opponent much stronger that her, she never stood a chance in that battle." Tenten told him.

Naruto nodded, "She wasn't going to listen to me. She was being stubborn, I'm exhausted Tenten, Yugao, come back tomorrow for more training, okay?"

Both girls nodded and left together. Naruto walking into his room and climbing into bed, it had been hours since he had taken his pain pills, he took another batch trying to ward off the immense pain he was in. He then laid down and tried to sleep.

Before he could sleep however Hinata knocked on the door. "Yes Hinata?"

Hinata sighed, "I can't sleep. Would you mind if I climbed in bed with you, I always have a better chance of sleeping when I'm in bed with you. I feel safer."

Naruto nodded, opening the comforter for her to get in, she climbed in and he turned over. She sighed frowning as he did. "Naru…I love you."

"I love you too Hinata." Naruto told her.

"I-I know you're mad at me Naru, but please can…can you hold me? I just…I feel safer from Kabuto when I am in your arms."

Naruto nodded, turning back over and wrapping Hinata up in a hug. "Hinata everything will be fine."

Hinata nodded, but started to cry into his chest. "I don't want to have another nightmare Naru."

"Shhhh it'll be okay Hina." Naruto told her, before placing two fingers on the back of her neck and shooting a pulse of chakra into her, knocking her out cold.

With that Naruto fell asleep himself only to be wrapped up into the night's cold embrace as he had his own nightmare, the same one he had been having lately. Or at least all the nightmares lately had a similar ending. Each time Hinata would leave him for some reason or another. She would abandon him, to go to Kiba, or Kabuto. She would marry off to some other ninja in some other village and leave him. He wasn't strong enough to keep her. He hated these nightmares but he was plagued with them nightly for the past month. He wasn't sure where they were coming from but he needed them to end.


	109. Chapter 109

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 109

Special thanks to NaruHinaRyu, watchdog334, SpiceyWifey, Naruhinalover20, thor94, Dragonwojo1234, sasmith, Danny vs A Month, naruhinakiralacus, Rose Tiger, Crazywizard73, that guy660, Maurice Elias A. Nigma, nightwind83, Falcon800 for their reviews.

To the guest that reviewed yare yare daze, not sure what yare yare means but Naruto does need to work this shit out. Thanks for the review.

 **OKAY SO AS ALL OF YOU WHO READ THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES KNOW NARUHINARYU HAS BEEN RESPONSIBLE FOR A GOOD AMOUNT OF MY IDEAS, WELL SHE HAS HER OWN STORY NOW. AND IT IS INCREDIBLE THUS FAR, SHE JUST PUT OUT HER THIRD CHAPTER AND ALREADY HAS OVER 10000 WORDS. IT IS A WHAT IF SCENARIO WHERE HINATA'S KIDNAPPING WAS SUCCESSFUL BY THE CLOUD, THE PROLOGUE IS VERY ENTICING AND SO FAR IT IS AN AMAZING STORY. SHE HAS GIVEN ME THE SYNOPSIS OF HER STORY, THE BASIC PLANS FOR IT AND I HAVE TO SAY, IT IS NOT SOMETHING ANY OF YOU WANT TO MISS OUT ON. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT** **IT IS CALLED THE WAY TO YOUR HEART - THE LONG WAY HOME**. **AGAIN IT IS BY NARUHINARYU IT IS A NARUHINA STORY AND IT IS GOING TO BE ONE OF THE BEST STORIES OUT THERE, BECAUSE HER IDEAS ARE SOME OF THE BEST.**

 **Now for my new story Cloud Rising, I can't believe the following it got, 20 reviews for the first chapter, that's incredible, 66 follows and 49 favorites, and I realize a lot of that is you guys, so thank you so much for everything you my readers do for me. I never considered myself a writer, purely loved reading these. I really do enjoy putting these out there, and love the responses I get, you guys drive me to write more and better so once again thank you all!**

…

Naruto woke up sweating heavily, he sighed, he let go of Hinata and rolled out of the bed. That had been a rough nightmare. He had to figure these out. He walked out of his room and onto the balcony he had. He didn't use it all that often, only when he needed a breather from everything. He sat on the seat he had out there and put his head in his hands, wiping the tears that were rolling down his face. He hated the nightmares, he was having a rough time. Everything was coming down on him at the moment. Naruto thought about Hinata, he got angry. The past four days since Hinata had drugged him had been rough. Things had been rocky, he was strict with her and she was snappy towards him. They were angry at each other. Hinata had been very snappy towards him, she had been talking back to him during their training and it was really pissing him off, he was just trying to help her.

Naruto growled thinking about everything was making it worse. He stood and slammed a fist into the stone of the house. Cracking and denting it, he pulled his fist out and slammed it into the wall again. He growled again, he pulled his hand back, it was broken. He hadn't bothered to channel chakra to protect it, he didn't mind the pain. He sighed, healing his hand and walking around on the balcony.

Hinata walked out in her pajamas, "Naruto, what's wrong? What are you doing out here? Come back to bed."

"No. Not right now. I can't." Naruto told her.

"Naru…I know things have been rocky between us the last few days, but we always come together for bed. Please Naru." Hinata told him sadly.

"Hinata, I couldn't sleep, I have been having nightmares lately. That's what woke me up." Naruto told her.

"Naruto, please come inside, we can talk about it." Hinata told him.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He responded.

"Naru, it will help, it has helped me, talking with you." Hinata told him.

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, I don't want to tell you."

Hinata recoiled as if she had been slapped, "What? B-but why? Why d-don't you w-want to tell me?"

Naruto saw the hurt in her eyes, "Hina, it isn't about not telling you, I don't want to tell anyone."

Hinata glared at him, "Yet you would share it with Tenten."

Naruto looked up confused, "Excuse me?"

"You tell Tenten about our fights, you tell her things when you are vulnerable, you tell her but you won't tell me? Are you going to tell me that you tell no one these things, even when we both know you tell Tenten? Is she more important to you than I am? Do you trust her more than me? Is she going to replace me? Is that what this is?"

Naruto was livid, "What the fuck? Tenten is a friend, that I made by the way while I was saving your ass. To be frank I do trust her more than I trust you right now, she has never drugged me. But she is not, nor will she ever be your replacement. How could you even think that Hinata?"

Hinata continued to glare at Naruto, "You train her, you talk to her, you trust her more than me, you go to her over me, what am I supposed to think?"

"That she is a good friend! I love you Hinata!" Naruto told her.

Hinata started to cry again, "If you love me so much why are you cutting me out! You're pushing me away and bringing her in! If you loved me…if you loved me, you wouldn't turn away from me every time I try to kiss you! You have been doing it all week!"

"Hinata…I do love you more than anything, I just…I don't know Hina, I don't trust you right now because you drugged me. I just need some time, we need to work some things out." Naruto told her sadly as she continued to cry.

Hinata shook her head, "I-I'm sorry Naru. I know I messed up, I know I was wrong to do it. I have regretted it ever since, but please just forgive me. I can't keep doing this. I need you."

"I NEEDED YOU! I FUCKING NEEDED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME. That's why I brought you home with me, I thought you would be here taking care of me. Not running around chasing after your bitch sister who treats you like shit. You fucking left me. You want to know what my nightmares are about, fine they are about you fucking leaving me, and going to Kiba, or Kabuto, or some ninja in a far-off land, or hell even Sasuke. That is what I have nightmares about, you fucking leaving me for some reason or another. So yeah, I'm a little mad about you fucking leaving me, drugging me when I'm already messed up, and leaving me alone to go off. You took the trust I placed in you and you fucking trashed it like it meant nothing. Before we go further into us, I want you to show me what I fucking mean to you. I'm sorry, I'm in this 100% I always have been, you need to step up and show up me that you are 100%" Naruto told her angrily, his stomach was starting to hurt, and he gritted his teeth.

"Naru…I-I'm so sorry. I didn't think of that." Naruto told her.

"NO! YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT! You didn't think about it because I wasn't important enough to you to think about it. Hanabi was more important than I was." Naruto told her. He then turned around and walked back inside, leaving her on the balcony.

Hinata sat down on seat that Naruto had just been on, on the balcony and cried. Naruto was right, she had let him down and that's why he wasn't kissing her. He was upset with her and rightfully so. Hinata cried for another hour outside before opening the door and walking back inside. She saw Naruto wasn't in bed, instead the shower was running, she walked up to the door and looked inside. Naruto was sitting down in the shower. His head was in his hands and she could see he was sobbing. She bit her lip, unsure what to do. She wanted to comfort him, but she wasn't sure how she could. She wasn't sure this was the appropriate time. Her fists clenched and she shuddered. She shook her head, turning and heading towards the door, she climbed into Naruto's bed. She laid there and cried. It was another thirty minutes when Naruto climbed into bed, he wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto pulled Hinata into his chest from behind so that they were spooning. Naruto held her tight and kissed the back of her head, "Hina I still love you, everything will be okay. We are having a rocky time but it will pass I promise."

Hinata didn't say a word, she nuzzled into Naruto's arm that was under her head and continued to let the tears fall. Naruto grimaced and just held her tighter. "Hina, please, everything is okay."

"No, it isn't Naru, I love you, but it isn't okay, nothing is okay right now. Just please, sometimes I need to cry. I-I messed things up, I'm paying for that now."

Naruto nodded and just let her continue to cry.

…

A few days later and a few more fights, and Naruto was sick of not doing anything, he started training again, just lightly. Now he was sparring with Tenten, Yugao, and Hinata. Hinata was using her daggers, he was using the white light chakra sabre. Tenten and Yugao were using their swords. Naruto was slower than normal, he was still hurting, a lot. He still had a hole in his stomach, but when Hinata had said something about not training because of it, he had told her he didn't give a fuck. He was still weak, unable to go all out, but his sheer skill in the thousands of hours of practice. Naruto grinned as he blocked a strike from Tenten, he spun twirling his tanto, deflecting Hinata's strike, before pushing her back, turning and deflecting Yugao's blow.

They all surrounded him now, blades up and ready to strike him, he was too good for them though. Naruto grinned, "Well ladies, who wants it first?"

"I think we will all take you at the same time." Tenten told him.

All three girls lunged towards Naruto, Naruto flashed out of existence and the girls collided slightly, Naruto reappeared behind Yugao, he slashed her back, a red mark appearing on her back. Yugao frowned but dropped her sword and stepped to the side, "That was a bullshit move Naruto. Using the Flying Thundergod technique in a sword fight."

"We are ninja, if you weren't expecting that, you don't deserve to win. It is a speed technique I use during sword fighting. I will start using it to its full extent." Naruto told her, mad that she would even say something about it.

"That isn't needed Naruto." Tenten told him, really not wanting to get her ass kicked that badly.

"Yeah I want to see it. I'm an ANBU black ops ninja, you think I can't handle it and you can go easy on me?" Yugao told him.

Naruto glared at her, "I have been going easy on you, the three of you wouldn't stand a chance if I started going all out."

Yugao stood and grabbed her blade, "You won't mind backing those words then. I'm coming for you."

Naruto laughed, "I'll let you keep Hinata and Tenten as back up then, you can't touch me on your own."

"We'll see." Yugao responded and charged him.

Naruto grinned, he unsealed a few kunai, "Is it alright if I use Kunai as well? Or should I pull out my other swords."

"Use whatever you damn well please." Yugao told him.

Naruto shook his head tossing the kunai into the air, they were all spinning and Naruto jumped into the air. Naruto then shot into the air, kicking the kunai into different areas. Naruto started flashing around the three girls. Hinata cursed Naruto was flashing around too fast. He was overdoing it. "Naruto, you are over doing it."

"Hinata I don't need YOU to worry about my health. If you want me to stop, you better stop me." Naruto said, angry she would say anything.

Hinata was taken aback, she glared before activating her Byakugan, she grimaced in the slight pain it gave her whenever she activated it now. She could now follow him better, not well but much better by following the chakra. She rushed forward with her daggers but appeared behind her and stabbed at her, Yugao blocked him and he flashed away again, not staying for even a quarter of a second. He flashed to another kunai and stood there. He bent his knees, getting ready to charge, he grimaced in pain, no one caught it but Hinata.

"Naruto please stop, you need to stop, you're hurting yourself like this!" Hinata pleaded with him.

Naruto saw red, "Hinata! That is enough. Either drop it or you're done. We will discuss this after the match."

Hinata glared at him, "Fine." With that she unsealed all of her weight seals and attacked Naruto, going much much faster than she had been going.

Naruto kept moving at his high speeds. Tenten charged him first, and Naruto clashed with her. He flashed away from her sword strike and appeared behind her, Hinata saved Tenten this time, blocking his strike then throwing her dagger at him, he bent his head out of the way, Hinata used the distraction and threw a palm strike at him with her now empty hand. It struck true and Naruto staggered backwards. Yugao came at him from behind and Naruto flashed away before he could hit Hinata back.

Naruto's right hand was limp, Hinata had hit his right shoulder and she hadn't held back. She had shot his shoulder full of chakra, he wasn't going to be able to fix it during this fight. He glared at her, "Full power?"

"How else am I to beat you?" Hinata asked him stubbornly. Naruto growled.

He shook his head, he unsealed his own weights. He flashed to another area in the room, his white light chakra sabre in his left hand, he charged faster than any of them could see, Hinata was first, she was ready though.

She threw a palm strike and Naruto tossed kunai into the air all around her, she tried to track them all, but there were at least twenty of them in the air. Naruto flashed to the first, she tried to slash at him, but he was already gone, she felt one slash, then another, then another, and another and another. She couldn't move as he cut her into pieces, red marks appearing everywhere on her. Hundreds of them, before the other kunoichi could even move.

Naruto then kicked all of the kunai at Yugao, she would be next. Yugao began blocking them but to no avail Naruto flashed to her and utterly destroyed her, he cut her into as many pieces as he had cut Hinata into, then he flashed to a kunai next to Tenten and engaged her, he flashed around her, she was unable to pinpoint him, she was trying to hit him, but he was far too fast. He was instantly behind her and had his tanto stabbed into her back, before he pulled it out, removed the training seal from his white light chakra sabre, before he sheathed it and walked out of the room, "That's enough for today, feel free to continue training here if you would like. Hinata you will meet me in our normal training room in an hour."

Naruto then flashed away, as the other two girls looked at Hinata with questioning glances. Hinata shrugged, "I pissed him off, he wants to yell at me, but won't do it in front of you two."

"Why did he get so mad?" Tenten asked her.

"You mean you don't know?" Hinata snapped at her, "You know damn well the issues Naruto and I are having, I know he tells you everything. I'm not stupid."

"Hinata, he does tell me some things, but he hasn't told me anything in weeks, you crushed him with some of the things you have said to him. However, he hasn't told me anything in weeks. If there is something wrong he hasn't told me, but maybe you should. What the hell did you do?" Tenten asked her angrily.

Hinata glared at her, "Why should I tell you? So, you can continue to worm your way into a relationship with him? You are edging me out, so well done!"

Yugao sighed, "That's enough both of you."

Tenten glared at her, "Yugao, leave, Hinata and I need to have a talk."

Yugao nodded and walked out of the room. Tenten turned to Hinata, "What is your problem?"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"You know I've tried to be nice to you Hinata, but you keep pulling shit like this, so why don't you like me? I haven't said anything yet, as a favor for Neji. I'm done though. Naruto loves you to death! Can you not see how much he loves you!" Tenten asked.

"What do you mean as a favor for Neji?" Hinata asked her.

"I'm don't love Naruto, I'm in love with Neji." Tenten told her.

Hinata's brow furrowed, "What? You and Neji? I'm sorry Tenten, congratulations. I know how he feels about you."

"It doesn't matter how he feels because of that stupid seal your clan gave the both of you. Neji won't do anything with that seal." Tenten told her coldly, "Naruto is a good friend of mine, he has been very helpful to me, he listens to me as much as I listen to him. That's all we are, good friends, you have to get over this jealousy shit, Hinata, I know what you went through, but I don't get it. Hinata talk to me, I like you, I really do. You are a good person and I want to be your friend" Tenten told her.

Hinata looked down, "Naruto talks to you, but he won't talk to me. You are beautiful and not dirty. I'm dirty, and I have been used. I'm heavily scarred, mentally and emotionally."

Tenten nodded, "So you think you are damaged goods, it isn't true, Naruto loves you more than anything, he has told me so much. So, tell me Hinata, what happened? The two of you have been very rocky lately why is Naruto being so harsh with you?"

Hinata sat in the corner and Tenten sat next to her, "I messed up Tenten. I betrayed Naruto, I drugged him with the pain medication he was given. It knocked him out and I left and went to Hanabi's graduation to see her walk. I didn't ask Naruto, I just went. I was going to tell him when I got back and explain things to him, but he found me before the graduation was over. He was so mad, so hurt. He won't let me take care of him now, he won't let me heal him, he doesn't trust me anymore, it's all my fault Tenten. He is just so mad at me right now Tenten. I don't know what to do."

Tenten nodded and sighed, "That was a pretty bad move. Have you looked at it from his point of view?"

Hinata nodded, "I don't blame him, I don't. He is right I was wrong. I have been putting him last, and putting everyone else ahead of him lately, like Hanabi. I took him for granted, now everything is terrible between us. We had started kissing, now every time I try to kiss him, he turns away. He won't let me. I keep trying and he keeps rejecting me." Hinata was crying now, "I-I just got him back, a-and I l-lost him right away."

"Hinata, you haven't lost him. He still loves you, he just has to work through everything." Tenten told her. "I'm going to go talk to him Hinata."

"No…You don't have to fight my battles." Hinata told her.

Tenten sighed, "I'm not fighting your battles, I'm pulling Naruto's head out of his ass. Hinata I told you I like you. I don't owe you anything however, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Naruto." Tenten stood up and walked out of the dojo heading for the other training room.

She walked to Naruto's room and knocked on the door. "Naruto, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Tenten? Yeah sure, come on in." Naruto told her, he was just putting his shirt on as she opened the door, "What's up?"

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"With Hinata. What are you doing. You are being so cold to her, Naruto if you keep this up you will lose her one way or another. Either she will continue to hate herself to the point that she starts reverting back to when she was with Kabuto. Or she will just leave, she doesn't think well of herself. She is going to leave, and she will end up at some bar with some jackass hitting on her, she has no respect for herself and hates herself. Someone being nice to her is what will put her in some other asshole's control." Tenten told him.

"So, you know what happened then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do Naruto. Hinata told me." Tenten responded.

Naruto nodded, "So, because of everything she is gone through, she can do whatever and I'm not allowed to be mad? She abandoned me Tenten. Did you come here to tell me I'm not allowed to be mad?"

"Be mad if you want Naruto, you love her, she loves you, you need to get the hell over it, otherwise you will regret it." Tenten responded, with that she turned around, "I'll leave you to think on it, it's really none of my business, but you obviously love her and this is just making things worse."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	110. Chapter 110

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 110

Special thanks to: Danny vs A Month, that guy660, ttkaigler, watchdog334, naruhinakiralacus, Kurama's Assialant, Dragonwojo1234, Naruhinalover20, Crazywizard73, ladygoddess8, nightwind83, NaruHinaRyu, Maurice Elias A. Nigma, DragoFae24, and sasmith

To the guest that reviewed telling me what yare yare daze meant, THANK YOU I was so confused.

To the guest saying TBH Tenten was completely right, yeah she has been very helpful to Naruto.

To the Guest that reviewed saying he wants 100% from her, yeah you make a good point, and to be fair he doesn't know how to handle this sort of thing.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CRAZYWIZARD73 HERE IS THAT BIRTHDAY UPDATE YOU WANTED**

Naruto walked into the training room that he had told Hinata to meet him in, he had a lot on his mind, everything Tenten had said to him circulating in his mind, he sighed. He looked up and spotted Hinata, she looked somewhat hopeful. "Hinata, do you still want to go to dinner with Kakashi and Anko tonight? If not I need to cancel now."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't that meant to be a double date?"

Naruto nodded, "It was, it was before you drugged me that we set that date. We are still a couple, aren't we?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders sadly, "I…I don't know, are we? We don't seem like it right now."

Naruto grimaced, his chest hurt after she said that, Hinata wasn't looking, but if she had been she would have seen the hurt in Naruto's eyes. "Hinata, I know things have been rough lately, I'm sorry, I still love you, that will never change Hina."

"I love you too Naruto…I just…I want to know where we stand. Are we ever going to move past this and leave it behind? I-I…Naruto I can't keep doing this, it's killing me."

Naruto sighed, he sat down next to her leaning back against the wall, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She cuddled into his arms and sighed, "Hina I know we will get past this, we always do. I just don't know how, or what to do. All I can think about is the lie, the betrayal and it makes me so mad, it hurts me. I've had abandonment issues as long as I can remember, it happens when you're an orphan in a village that hates your guts. After you left me for Kabuto, yes it was my fault it just still triggered those feelings even more. I'm sorry Hina, I have issues with trust and abandonment, and you hit both pretty hard."

Hinata nodded wrapping her arms around him tighter, "I'm sorry Naru, I'm so sorry."

Naruto nodded sighing, "Hinata what am I supposed to do?"

Hinata shrugged sadly once again, "I-I don't know Naru. Can you just go back to trusting me? Will you have faith in me?"

Naruto sighed, "You of all people know it isn't just that easy Hinata. Do you want to go to dinner or not?"

"I miss Anko and Kakashi, so yes please." Hinata told him quietly, sad she hadn't obtained anything from that. Naruto still didn't trust her. She did need to get out of the house though, and this was the perfect chance to do just that. She stayed in Naruto's arms for a while longer not wanting to move.

"I know you are mad at me from earlier Naru, and I know you want to give me the normal punishment, I know I deserve it from speaking out against my jonin sensei but I'm worried for my boyfriend, not my sensei. Can we please skip it today and just sit together, and not fight? I miss you." Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah we can skip, by the way you're the only one who hit me in our little bout, and you are starting to pack quite a punch. Well done." Naruto told her, then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. The two sat there together for another moment, until they heard a knock on the door.

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, can you see who it is?"

Hinata nodded and flinched slightly as she activated her Byakugan. "Oh shit." Hinata let out as she saw Konohamaru, she had forgotten to tell Naruto about her deal with him.

"What?" Naruto asked, summoning Kitsune to his hand ready to fight if someone was coming after Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "It's okay, I forgot to tell you something though. "She stood and pulled Nauto up behind her, "Can we walk and talk?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded, "What did you forget to tell me?" He growled.

"Well, someone found me while I was hiding, he was going to pull a prank, but if he did he would have it he would have given away my position, there were no other spots I could watch from, so I may have told him that I could get you to teach him a jutsu if he didn't pull the prank. It was Konohamaru Sarutobi." Hinata told him sheepishly.

Naruto sighed, "So he is here to collect and now I have to teach him a jutsu?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm sorry Naru."

Naruto shrugged, "It's okay I wanted to meet the kid eventually anyways, grandpa Hokage was always good to me. I can give back in a way now. However, I have one stipulation, whatever trick I teach him, you have to learn as well, on your own time, not my training time, but your free time. Deal?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, kind of sad Naruto was going to force her to train during time they could spend together hanging out, but she wouldn't complain. It would help her get stronger.

Naruto noticed her hesitance, "I'm going to teach the two of you the Rasengan, Hinata this is a jutsu passed down from my father, it is one of my most sacred possessions, think of this as a start to getting my trust back, I'm entrusting you to the Rasengan."

Hinata's jaw dropped, "W-what?"

Naruto laughed and kept walking, "I'm going to tease him, go with it."

He flung open the door and looked around over Konohamaru's head, acting like he didn't see the younger boy, who growled in annoyance.

"Don't act like you can't see me, you know I'm here." Konohamaru said upset.

Naruto looked down at him and acted shocked, "What do you want kid?"

Konohamaru glared at him, "Oh haha. Is Hinata here?"

"Depends what do you want with Hinata?" Naruto responded.

"She uh…She said you would help me, that you would teach me a new jutsu." Konohamaru said awkwardly.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah I know, she told me, I was just messing with you." Naruto told him laughing about it.

Konohamaru laughed as well, "Damn…good one, you had me for a second. My name is Konohamaru!"

Naruto nodded, "I know who you are, you are Hiruzen Sarutobi's grandson. He is a good man. He's always been more than kind to me."

Konohamaru simply nodded, "Well kid, come on inside and let's go to a training room."

Naruto led Konohamaru to a training room, where Hinata was waiting for them, her face was glowing with happiness, Naruto was after all trusting her with his Rasengan.

"Alright I will be teaching you two the Rasengan, I have one rule, do not teach anyone how to use it unless I say it is okay, it's my father's jutsu and I will decide who is allowed to learn it, deal?" Naruto told them.

They both nodded and Konohamaru spoke up, "What is the Rasengan?"

Naruto grinned, he held out his hand chakra beginning to spiral in it as he created his favorite jutsu. He then thrust it into a training dummy completely obliterating it.

Hinata looked over to see Konohamaru's jaw drop, he had never seen such a jutsu before, "That's incredible!" Konohamaru shouted.

Naruto nodded its applications are limitless and it is extremely powerful, here." Naruto handed them both water balloons, he held one himself and started to spin the water in it with his chakra, he made it pop, Hinata grinned she had seen the whole thing with her Byakugan.

Naruto grinned, "Spin your chakra until it pops. This is step one of three, Good luck." With that he walked out of the room to make them some snacks for when they tired out. Hinata he knew had seen what he was doing and she would get it by the end of the hour, whether she helped Konohamaru or not would depend how fast he got it.

When Naruto walked back into the room they were both popping another balloon and giving eachother a high five, "Hinata that was fast, good work! You too Konohamaru, you guys got it faster than I did."

They both nodded, "What's the next step?"

"The next step I will give you tomorrow. It is much harder. For now, Hinata we need to get ready for tonight with Kakashi and Anko." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded and grinned, she walked out of the room and Naruto grinned, "Good work Konohamaru." The boy nodded and thanked him before walking out of the room.

Naruto walked back to his room after giving Konohamaru his snacks and walked into his bathroom. Hinata wasn't in here already showering, that was odd, he shrugged, maybe she was using her shower for once. He stripped down and turned the shower on, stepping into it and sighing as the relaxing water poured over him. He sighed as he thought, he was excited to see Kakashi and Anko tonight, he missed them since they had moved out, he didn't get to see them often, he started to think about Hinata, she had looked so happy when he shown her the Rasengan. She was glowing in happiness, she had that sparkle in her eyes she loved so much. He shook his head, what was he going to do about her. He wanted her to be happy, he loved her more than anything in the world, however she had hurt him, he grimaced and slammed the wall.

…

Naruto and Hinata walked into the fancy steak restaurant and Kakashi and Anko immediately noticed something was wrong between the two of them. They weren't holding hands, or standing close to one another. Something was off, they looked at each other and nodded, they would have to separate the two and talk to them figure out what happened.

The two sat down and the waiter walked over Kakashi grinned at him and ordered two glasses of Pappy Van Winkle, Naruto's eyes widened, that was one of the most expensive whiskey you could get. Kakashi grinned at him, "It's nice, but we should splurge every once in a while."

Naruto nodded and grinned, "Thanks Kakashi."

The older man nodded and the group continued to talk amongst themselves, just simple small talk until Anko stood, "Well I need to freshen up, Hinata, will you join me?"

Hinata nodded and stood as well following her to the bathroom as Kakashi looked at Naruto, "What happened Naruto?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"With you and Hinata, Anko and I could tell something was up when you walked in." Kakashi told him.

Naruto sighed and proceeded to tell Kakashi everything that had happened with him and Hinata. Kakashi sighed, "That's pretty rough Naruto, I know why your upset. I understand how you feel, however this is Hinata, we are talking about. Naruto, I know for a fact that you love her. You went through so much to get her back, why are you letting this get between the two of you?"

Naruto looked down slightly ashamed of himself, "I just can't stop thinking about what she did, she betrayed me, that's the bottom line."

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto you have to get past it, these things happen sometimes, mistakes happen. She loves you and you love her, get your head out of your ass and make everything better with her."

Naruto sighed, "It isn't that easy Kakashi and you know it."

"Make it that easy Naruto, do I need to give you the limited time talk again?"

Naruto shook his head, "I know Kakashi it doesn't change that I'm hurt by what she did. Why are you on her side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Naruto. I'm trying to make you realize you are being an idiot Naruto, let me ask you this, do you love her more than you hate what she did?" Kakashi asked him.

Naruto sat there for a second, "Of course I do."

"Then get over it son, please trust me on this." Kakashi told his surrogate son.

"How do I trust her again after this?" Naruto asked him.

"Trust is having faith in someone and there is no way to gain faith other than to just have it. You need to decide to trust again. I'm not saying you have to trust her again, but you need to get over your shit and continue to help her recover. You need to kiss her, no more of just this cheek stuff, and no more fighting about this. Just let it go, and build your trust in her if you have to." Kakashi told him.

Naruto nodded and took a sip of his bourbon, he sighed, that was really good stuff.

…

Anko walked Hinata into the bathroom and locked the door to the entrance when they walked in, giving them some privacy to talk. "Okay Hinata, spill, what happened?"

"I'm sorry?" Hinata asked.

"Cut the shit kid, with you and Naruto, Kakashi and I could both tell you guys were upset with each other the second you both walked in." Anko replied with sass.

"Oh…that." Hinata replied.

"Yeah that." Anko added even more sass.

Hinata then told Anko what happened and Anko sighed, "Hinata, that's pretty bad. He has a right to be upset you know."

Hinata nodded, "I know I messed up, I don't need you to tell me that Anko, I need you to tell me what I'm supposed to do. How do I get Naruto back?"

"There isn't much you can do at this point Hinata, Naruto loves you, he will get over it, it may just take some time. Hinata you need to start looking further into the consequences of the actions you take. That was a huge risk to take. If the Hyuga would have seen you, you could have been killed, Naruto could have been forced to kill them, the discourse that causes for the village is tremendous. Look I know it isn't fair that your clan is after you and you have to miss out on things, but you have to deal with it anyways. We all love you Hinata, if the Hyuga were to hurt you severely again, no one could stop Naruto from killing everyone in your clan to stop it from happening again, there isn't a ninja in the village that would stop Naruto, Kakashi certainly wouldn't, that's even if he could." Anko told her.

Hinata nodded, "I just wanted to see my little sister graduate."

Anko nodded, "I understand, but you have to ask Naruto those things."

"He wouldn't have let me go without him, and he couldn't even walk properly." Hinata replied.

"He could have had me, or Kakashi take you, he could have had someone take you Hinata. You didn't even give him a choice though."

Hinata nodded, "You're right, I should have and I regret not, but now everything is ruined."

Anko shook her head, "No it isn't, just give him some time to come around."

Hinata nodded and the two walked out of the restroom refreshed and ready for their dinner to get there.

After dinner and more small talk, Naruto and Hinata stood and excused themselves, heading out the door and walking home. Naruto was grinning, dinner had been great after he and Kakashi had their talk, Hinata and himself seemed to be on the same page when talking. They both had a good time, of course the alcohol helped but they were by no means inebriated but they had thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Hinata was holding onto Naruto's arm as they walked, she had been surprised Naruto had offered his arm to her when they left the building, but she had taken it immediately as soon as he offered. Giving him a big smile, letting him know how happy it made her.

Naruto looked down into her eyes and grinned, she was happy, he was happy himself. Naruto was filled with happiness looking into her eyes that were illuminated by the moon. He grinned and stopped pausing for a moment before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. She latched onto him and sighed in relief as he kissed her. He ran his tongue across her lips asking for entry and she granted him access. Naruto's tongue explored her mouth and she moaned into the kiss. It was a moment before Naruto pulled back from the kiss, looking into her eyes. "Naru…A-Are we okay now?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I know that this week has been hard on both of us…" Before Naruto could finish he shoved Hinata turned in front of Hinata and a giant fuma shuriken stabbed into his back, he yelped in pain, falling to the ground with Hinata. He had seen the shuriken too late, it had been thrown from the shadows and had stayed hidden until it was too close to block normally.

Naruto reached back and yanked it out, growling in pain, it had hit his wound, he was bleeding fairly bad, but he began to stand anyways looking to Hinata, who was already back on her feet and looking down at her dress, it had a rip in it. She activated her Byakugan and grimaced in slight pain, but looked around and spotted the attacker. Her eyes widened in absolute shock.

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	111. Chapter 111

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 111

Special thanks to: Naruhinalover20, nightwind83, NaruHinaRyu, SpicyWifey, Danny vs A Month, Nirvash77, that guy660, Dragonwojo1234, Einjeru Hatake, Crazywizard73, Rose Tiger, jenuzumaki, XxDeath01Xx , Falcon800, and sasmith for their reviews.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!

…

"Hinata, I know that this week has been hard on both of us…" Before Naruto could finish he shoved Hinata turned in front of Hinata and a giant windmill shuriken stabbed into his back, he yelped in pain, falling to the ground with Hinata. He had seen the shuriken too late, it had been thrown from the shadows and had stayed hidden until it was too close to block normally.

Naruto reached back and yanked it out, growling in pain, it had hit his wound, he was bleeding fairly bad, but he began to stand anyways looking to Hinata, who was already back on her feet and looking down at her dress, it had a rip in it. She activated her Byakugan and grimaced in slight pain, but looked around and spotted the attacker. Her eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here? Why are you attacking us?" Hinata asked him shocked.

Naruto growled in anger as Mizuki walked out of the shadows. "Well look at what I finally found, The Demon, and the Hyuga whore. Word is Orochimaru's number two wants you back, he put out a large bounty on your head Hinata. I don't want money, but the power Orochimaru can give me, well that I want." Mizuki told them.

"You aren't going to fucking touch her bastard. I'll slit your fucking throat before you get anywhere near her." Naruto told him, his eyes turning red and his voice coming out dark like that of a demon. Naruto then summoned Kitsune to his right hand, and his White light chakra sabre to his left, holding it in reverse grip. He stepped forward about to charge the man when Hinata held out her hand, "Naruto, stop. I can take care of him, you're injured let me handle this."

Naruto was about to object but when he looked at Hinata, he saw a raw determination, and utter confidence in her eyes, in her demeaner. Naruto growled and was about to okay it when he started to feel light headed. He stumbled slightly.

"You must be feeling the poison that was on my shuriken demon boy. It is a very very very strong paralytic, I meant to hit Hinata with it. You see Kabuto wants her back alive. She was going to be paralyzed until he decided otherwise. I'm sure even with your demon, you won't be able to move soon." Mizuki told the couple.

Naruto growled, and dropped to a knee. He dropped his blades and held a hand to his back healing himself, but it was no good, the poison was already coursing through his body, he felt himself getting weaker. "Go ahead Hinata, kick his ass."

Hinata wasn't listening, she was deep in thought, she deactivated her weight seals and waited. Mizuki made a move and Hinata shot forward, pumping chakra into her muscles. Mizuki was shocked as Hinata raced at him fiercely. He threw up his hands to block, but Hinata's first strike hit his wrist disabling his right hand. He growled in pain jumping back for a moment. Hinata waited, observing him.

Mizuki cursed, how she was this strong, and fast, she was supposed to be genin level if not below, yet she was lightning quick. He didn't have time to ponder any more than that however as Hinata charged him again, this time he wasn't caught off guard, he jumped back away from her, dodging her strikes as she went through her moves, not giving him any kind of opening. She was good, her taijutsu nearly flawless, what flaws she had were covered by her fluidity. This style was perfect for her.

"Hinata, you are better than I thought, but you still aren't good enough to take me on. Tell you what, give up, and I will tell Kabuto to go easy on you, that you came willingly." Mizuki told her.

Hinata glared at him, "Fuck you, do you have any idea what that monster did to me?"

"Frankly I don't care." Mizuki told her, "You lost any sympathy from me when you aligned yourself with that demon."

"If you call him that again, I will kill you without mercy. You know, the upside you don't think about to being tortured for two years, I know what makes a person hurt. If you call Naruto a demon again or a monster or anything of the sort, I'll kill you in the most painful way possible." Hinata told him in a dark, emotionless voice.

Mizuki was slightly taken aback, but repeated himself anyways, "Naruto is a fucking demon! And you are just the demon's whore!"

Hinata charged forward, her first strike hit his right shoulder, before she spun away from his left fist. She then hit his right hip with a strike, before turning around him and hitting his right shoulder blade and then finally she had to back away as he threw his left elbow behind him. Hinata jumped back and dropped into her stance.

Mizuki went through hand seals and Hinata watched as he built up chakra, waiting to see what kind of jutsu he would use. " **Fire style: Grand Fire Dragon Jutsu!"**

Hinata cursed, she jumped back and to the side, dodging as the dragon came after her. She cursed, she didn't know many water jutsu at the moment, although there was that one that Naruto had taught her, she grinned, it was strong enough, " **Water style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"** A giant vortex of water appeared out of thin air. The vortex shot through the dragon, overpowering it and shot at Mizuki. It hit him head on, but with only about half strength after going through a fire dragon. Hinata rushed forward not giving him time to recover, her knee was planted into his gut as he coughed up blood. Her elbow dropped down onto the back of his neck cracking a vertebra. Mizuki dropped to the ground and struggled for a moment before getting back up. Hinata gave a dark grin as she slowly walked towards him.

"What the hell are you! You can't be this strong!" Mizuki shouted in dismay.

Hinata shook her head, "You are a weak coward Mizuki. You disgrace the name of ninja."

Mizuki shook his head, "No! you don't get to say anything about me whore! Your power comes from that fucking demon!"

"Hinata don't listen to him, he is trying to rattle you, don't let him, just keep kicking his bitch ass." Naruto reassured her from the side, his arm shaking as he was having trouble holding himself up at this point.

"Don't worry, a coward like Mizuki has no power over me." Hinata told him, her voice still emotionless. It was something that worried Naruto but he could address it later he supposed.

Hinata then charged Mizuki again, he threw his last fuma shuriken and she dodged out of the way planting a palm strike to his stomach before jumping back and giving him a grin, "You're in my range of divination. **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"** Hinata shot forward and slammed to palms into Mizuki.

" **2 Palms!"**

" **4 Palms!"**

" **8 Palms!"**

" **16 Palms!"**

" **32 Palms!"**

" **64 Palms!"** Hinata ended her attack by smashing the last palm into Mizuki's groin blasting chakra into it. Mizuki screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, unable to move. Hinata glared at him and created a clone to go get ANBU to come pick up the bastard.

Mizuki laughed, "What? Are you not going to kill me yourself? Fucking pitiful."

Hinata turned and shook her head, "I wouldn't want to bloody my hand with filth like you Mizuki. You are a coward, attacking us in the dark on our way back from a wonderful evening. Naruto and I were just working out some kinks and you had to ruin it. You piece of SHIT! CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO KABUTO! I WILL NEVER LEAVE NARUTO AGAIN. So, take that and shove it up your ass you power hungry piece of shit. Just leave me the hell alone." That being said Hinata spat on him, "Disgrace."

Mizuki roared in anger after she spat on him, he threw a kunai at her, but Hinata moved her head to the side, letting the kunai pass her harmlessly, she charged and was on top of Mizuki in a millisecond, she grabbed his arm, pulling up as she stomped on the back of his elbow, smashing it in snapping it. Mizuki screamed in pain, but Hinata didn't stop there, she proceeded to snap the other arm in the same way, screaming in rage. She was about to break his legs when she heard Naruto scream.

"HINATA! That's enough, leave him be, or kill him, we will not torture someone that has no information, and nothing to give us, we aren't them. Let's go home Hina."

Hinata turned and looked at him, her fists clenched at her side, she was shaking in fury, "Why will they not stop Naruto. Can't they all just leave me alone? Haven't I suffered enough pain?"

"Yes, you have Hina, too much pain, but just leave a clone here, and take me home, okay?" Naruto pleaded with her, "I'm an invalid at the moment, I need my nurse." He finished with an adorable set of puppy dog eyes and Hinata huffed, tears were running down her face and for a moment she thought of turning and continuing her work on Mizuki, no one could stop her, Naruto couldn't. It would only be right, the man Mizuki wanted to hand her over to for something as stupid as power had caused her far more pain than she had caused Mizuki yet. Hinata bit her lip but looked into Naruto's eyes, she saw his love for her, his concern for her. She nodded and created 5 clones before walking over to Naruto. She grabbed him and lifted him to his feet.

Naruto grinned at her, "Thanks Hina…I know that was hard for you, but you did so well." With that Naruto lifted a shaking hand, he had no strength left, but he struggled to do it none the less, he grinned at her and finally held up his hand seal and they flashed to his house.

Hinata laid Naruto face down on the bed and looked at his wound, he had healed it himself and he was no longer bleeding, but was still covered in blood, blood she needed to clean off. Hinata grinned as she walked to their first aid kit and pulled out the standard antivenom Tsunade had whipped up for them. She gave Naruto the shot then turned him around. "There, the toxin he used should start wearing off here soon, it will be a slow process though."

Naruto nodded slowly he no longer had any strength, he was shocked when Hinata took off her dress right in front of him, showing the red lingerie she was wearing underneath. Blood started to slowly run out of Naruto's nose as she grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow and she walked towards him, she straddled him and leaned down giving him a kiss on the lips, her tongue slipping inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto kissed back, unable to do anything else.

Hinata pulled up after a moment and unbuttoned Naruto's dress shirt, he looked at her shocked, "Hina, what are you doing?!"

Hinata leaned down to Naruto's ear, her hands splayed across his well-developed pecs and whispered, "You need a wash Naru, and who else is going to give it to you? You can't move, so it's all up to me." She then bit his ear and Naruto shivered in delight.

Hinata ran her hands down his abs and shivering herself in delight, before leaning down again and whispering in his ear in a pouting voice, "Naru, you have been withholding kisses from me for too long now, I want more than that."

Naruto looked into her eyes as she pulled up, "Hina…are you sure this is what you really want?"

Hinata looked down biting her lip, "I-I don't want to have sex, I'm not ready for anything like that yet, but I can enjoy myself as I take care of my boyfriend, hopefully you will enjoy yourself?" Hinata asked now unsure of herself.

"Hina, I love you more than anything, and getting to see you naked is a huge perk." Naruto told her confidently.

Hinata looking into his eyes grinned, now her confidence back she moved down, unbuttoning Naruto's pants and sliding them off of him, followed by his boxers as her eyes widened in shock as she saw Naruto's length. "Well looks like I have a fun future ahead of me."

Naruto looked at her shocked, "What?"

Hinata shrugged innocently, "You're really big Naru."

Naruto laughed, "Well if you say so."

Hinata nodded before lifting him up, and carrying him to the shower, as a shinobi, his weight was nothing to her. She turned the shower on and leaned Naruto against the door, before she reached back and unclipped her bra, letting her breast free Naruto's jaw dropped, he had seen them before, but those had been dangerous circumstances and he wasn't able to enjoy them. His eyes traveled down her body, seeing the spiral scar that was still on her stomach, he fought back a growl, he knew if he said or did anything about it, she would lose all her confidence and cover herself, so instead he just grinned, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Hina."

Hinata blushed, before sliding off her thong and stepping out of it, grinning at him. Naruto grinned and waited for her to come to him, she picked him up and carried him into the shower, he grinned as she captured his lips again, kissing him with a passion that he had never known. Naruto grinned, everything was actually going well for once, sure they had some stuff to work out, but he knew they could after tonight.

After their shower, Naruto gradually got control of his limbs back, He and Hinata were laying in his bed, still naked, his head laying on her breast like a pillow. She had teased and toyed with him while he couldn't move. Now he was tracing her scar with his fingers, Hinata sighed in relief, she felt like Naruto truly accepted her.

Naruto heard her sigh and lifted his head to her, he kissed her on the lips, then she deepened the kiss as Naruto continued to brush his fingers across her scar. As the kiss went on however his hand traveled up her to her breast, he pulled away, looking at her, silently asking for her permission to touch her.

Hinata bit her lip, thinking for a moment before shaking her head, she wasn't ready for that kind of thing quite yet, Kabuto had groped her far too often, and she wasn't ready to be groped by anyone again yet.

She looked away from him ashamed, however Naruto reached up and gently moved her head back until she was looking at him, "Hina, it's okay, I can wait as long as you need to wait, this was a big enough step as it was."

Hinata nodded, "Naru…how are you not disgusted by my body?"

Naruto shrugged, "Because I care more about you as a person than your body. I mean you have a fantastic figure, and great assets, don't get me wrong, but I love you for who you are…you being so beautiful on the outside as well is just an extra. I love you for who you are Hina, not what you look like."

Hinata blinked a tear out of her eyes, "T-thank you Naru." She then pulled him back down to her lips, embracing him with another kiss.

The rest of the night went much the same, one of them starting a kiss and turning it into a small make out session, before going back to cuddling, until they finally fell asleep like that.

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **No cliffhanger this time, I know you are all broken up about it.**

 **Congrats to Falcon800 for being the only reviewer to guess Mizuki!**


	112. Chapter 112

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 112

Special thanks to: SpiceyWifey, Dragonwojo1234, Nirvash77, Danny vs A Month, Naruhinalover20, tkaigler, Crazywizard73, Einjeru Hatake, that guy660, jenuzumaki, DragoFae24, sasmith, nightwind83, Gaiadragonslayer, and Rose Tiger for their reviews!

…

Hinata woke the next morning to the sun coming through Naruto's window, she sighed in contentment, happy where she was, she shut her eyes again, intending to go back to sleep. Nuzzling into Naruto's chest as she did.

Suddenly she realized that the sun was up, she had overslept her alarm, she was supposed to wake up before the sun came up to start training. Her eyes shot open and she started to get up only to be pulled back down to Naruto's chest.

She let out an eep in surprise and looked at Naruto, "Naru! I overslept my alarm!"

Naruto cracked an eye open groaning, "No you didn't, I turned it off last night." His eye closed again, trying to get more shut eye.

"Naru! Why would you do that!" Hinata asked upset.

Naruto cracked open his eye again, "As your boyfriend, and your sensei, I decided you need a break. You've been working hard lately, and you fought so well last night, I decide you are only doing light training today."

Hinata pouted, then thought about last night…last night, her eyes widened as she finally realized that she and Naruto were both still naked. Her face turned as red as a tomato, hot with the blush she was displaying.

Naruto, who still had an eye open chuckled before groaning again.

"Naru, is everything okay?" Hinata asked him, concerned about the groaning.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I think so, just my entire body is sore and stiff, my muscles are so tight right now. I think it may be an after effect of the toxin Mizuki used."

Hinata nodded, "Naru, we are both still naked."

"Well you stripped us, and didn't help me dress, so I assumed you wanted to continue to enjoy the sight." Naruto told her slyly, "I mean I am really big…your words not mine."

Hinata blushed and shook her head, "Naru I'm so sorry about last night, if I took it too far…"

"You didn't Hina, I loved every minute of it. I love you. Can we stay in bed a while longer…please?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata nodded grinning, "I suppose we can. Do we have to sleep though?"

Naruto cracked his eye back open, "Did you have something else in mind?"

Hinata nodded, grinning a very sly grin, "I sure do." With that she captured Naruto's lips in a kiss, Naruto's hands went to her face and kissed her back, his tongue asking permission to enter. She granted him and his tongue slid in, exploring her mouth, doing battle with her tongue. Hinata pulled away and giggled at Naruto's content grin as he sat there. The two shared a couple more kisses, but enjoyed cuddling together. Naruto's fingers brushing up and down her bare back, she shivered loving the feeling. She wished she could just stay here forever.

"Hinata…can I ask you a question, feel free to decline if you don't want to talk about it." Naruto asked, breaking the girl out of her heaven.

"What's the question?" Hinata asked back not sure if she liked where this was going.

"The last couple of times I've seen you activate your Byakugan, you seem to be in a lot of pain, what happened Hina?" Naruto asked her, Hinata could hear the concern in his voice, he really did just want to help her out.

Hinata sighed, she looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the love he had for her, it was the first time she had really allowed herself to see it. She was almost taken aback by how much love he had for her, she was finally seeing it behind his eyes, "Naru…" She breathed.

"Hinata if it's that bad you don't have to tell me. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable in any way." Naruto told her, kissing her forehead.

"No…it isn't that…I just, I think I finally see it, I think I finally am becoming worthy of it again maybe…I don't know, I've seen it before in your eyes, before I was taken, but since then I haven't been able to see it." Hinata rambled out, more to herself than Naruto.

Naruto was confused, "See what Hinata?"

Hinata stopped her rambling and looked up at him, looking into his loving eyes once more and smiling, "You really do love me don't you Naru? Even after everything, I don't know how you could, I don't know why you do, but I can finally see the love in your eyes again." Hinata had tears in her eyes and she was smiling.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, nothing has changed I love you as much as I always have."

Hinata nodded, "Naru…I-I think that I am finally finding myself worthy of you again. I-It's hard to explain but I don't think I was able to see the love you had for me…because I felt like I couldn't do that to you. I-I finally see it again, I believe you, you haven't stopped…I-I'm such a fool! How could I really believe you had stopped loving me?!" Hinata was now crying, upset with herself, for not believing Naruto loved her. All the things he had been doing for her came to her mind, and she realized how stupid she had been.

"Hina, it's okay, everything is alright, all that stuff is in the past." Naruto told her gently.

Hinata nodded, biting her lip, "Naru…to answer your question…" Hinata took a deep breath, steadying herself. "It hurts every time I activate my Byakugan, it hurts a lot. Orochimaru…he and…he and Kabuto they didn't care if I was in pain or not, they didn't always torture me though. I was subjected to…many experiments, they toyed with my eyes Naru, without a care in the world." Hinata paused, trying to keep herself together.

Naruto kissed her lips and looked into her eyes, "You don't have to keep going Hina."

She shook her head, "Thank you Naru, but I do have to keep going, I need to tell you these things to get past them, it helps…it's just…very hard to talk about, it reminds me of what they did."

Naruto wrapped her in a tight hug before letting her go and looking into her eyes, nodding for her to continue. Hinata sighed biting her lip, "They used to experiment on my eyes, and other areas. They gave me the massive chakra supply I now have…it was painful to get though. I wouldn't recommend it, some of the most pain I have been in, not including their torture sessions." Hinata looked down, away from Naruto's eyes, losing her strength when she did. Naruto's hand found her chin and gently pulled her eyes back up to his own.

Hinata found the strength to keep going, "Naru they did a lot of…very painful experiments on my eyes, they upgraded my eyes, I can see further than even my father and Neji, but at a cost, my eyes hurt a lot, whenever I activate my Byakugan."

Naruto's fists clenched, "Hinata, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't rescue you in time. I'm sorry I wasn't here when he took you."

Hinata looked at him confused, "Why? You wouldn't have been able to stop him Naru. He was stronger than he let on, though if you fought him fair and square right now, you would destroy him, I have no doubt. He took me out of the village Naru, on a date. There was nothing you could have done. He planned it out perfectly Naru. He had me in that genjutsu and he…he drugged me, I was to weak to fight back, because I trusted him, against your advice."

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata, my failure to protect you, and to rescue you sooner will always be my biggest failures, the ones that will haunt me more than any others. I'm sorry but nothing you say will be able to change that. I failed the most important person in the world to me."

Hinata nodded looking into his eyes, "Then I won't waste my breath on trying to change it, but I don't blame you at all Naru, you put forth more effort than anyone else to find me. You did find me, I will forever be thankful for everything Naru. I'm sorry I've been so difficult lately, I'm going to try to do better."

Naruto nodded and pulled her into a tight cuddle as she sighed in contentment. She knew she was meant to be here.

After a few more hours Naruto and Hinata begrudgingly got up, Naruto had trouble, he was to stiff and too sore to move around much. Hinata helped him get dressed and he thanked her. Giving her a kiss on the nose, she smiled genuinely at him and hugged him, "I love you so much Naru."

Naruto kissed the top of her head, holding her as tight as he currently could, "Hina, I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

Hinata giggled at that, "That's a lot Naru. I…hmmm…I love you more than there are grains of sand in the sea."

Naruto chuckled, "That's a lot Hina."

Hinata nodded and sighed in contentment, "It's every bit how much I love you Naru."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Sorry guys, I'm going to end it there, I will get one more chapter out of NaruHina fluff, then I will begin the Anko Unsealing!**


	113. Chapter 113

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 113

Special thanks to: CeCe Casi, jenuzumaki, TheGamingBeast, ttkaigler, Dragonwojo1234, Danny vs A Month, Naruhinalover20, that guy660, ladygoddess8, sasmith, DragoFae24, nightwing83, and Rose Tiger for their reviews!

Secondly sorry for the wait, I have been crazy busy and this honestly might have been the longest time I have ever taken to update this story, so my apologies, it just happened that my two busiest weeks in school and work have coincided sorry about that! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

…

After getting dressed Naruto and Hinata went to grab food. Naruto was sore so the two flashed to Ichiraku's for some ramen. Naruto ordered multiple bowls for himself and Teuchi grinned happily making it for his favorite customer, while also cooking Hinata's order. Ayame stood and talked to Naruto and Hinata as they sat, sipping on water.

"So, you two are finally together?" Ayame asked the couple.

Naruto looked to Hinata, unsure of what the girl would say, she smiled at him and responded, "We are dating. We are technically engaged actually. What did you mean by finally?"

Ayame was shocked, "WHAT! WHEN DID YOU TWO GET ENGAGED?"

Hinata giggled, "Well I didn't have much of a say, not that I would say no to Naru, aparently our fathers' had an agreement together, after I was…taken, Naruto was informed by my father and then I was later informed by my sister about their agreement…At first I wasn't sure about it. I was upset that Neither of them told me, my insecurities got the best of me. However, everything is great now, Naru has always been here for me."

Ayame nodded, "Naruto, you finally have her huh?"

Naruto nodded and grinned, "Yeah, I finally do have her, for now, but the fight isn't over yet Ayame."

Hinata looked at him confused, "Naru, you have me, I am yours. There is no battle left, what are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed, "You think the Hyuga elders are going to just let you marry anyone you want Hinata? Your father and mine had an agreement but it won't hold much weight if your clan votes against it. Which they can do. It's why we aren't going to publicly announce anything. It's why you didn't immediately come to live with me, after they attacked you and made you vulnerable at any time to any of them, your father brought you to my house because I am the only one he thought that could truly protect you. He didn't at first because he thought he could protect you in his house. I'm sorry to break this to you Hina, but I don't want to lie to you about it."

Hinata bit her lip, Naruto could tell she was highly conflicted, but she sighed and nodded, "So what do we do?"

"We play the politics, make plans with your father, and become as powerful as we can, make it so they can't stop us. If need be I will do everything I have to in order to keep you." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded, a new sense of determination in her eyes, Ayame on the other hand was appalled, "Naruto what the hell are you talking about?"

"The Hyuga elders want to make Hinata their puppet. They have never liked her, they have always wanted to just be able to marry her off to some foreign land for power. They found out that she gave up information about the clan to Orochimaru and it made them hate her more. They branded her with a Caged Bird seal so they could force her to do whatever they wanted. I will not let that happen." Naruto told her, watching as Hinata hung her head in shame.

"Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong, they would have broken anyone." Naruto told her firmly.

Hinata nodded, "They wouldn't have broken you, or Anko, or Kakashi. They didn't break your mother."

Naruto sighed, "You don't know if he broke my mom or not. He broke Anko. He broke Kakashi. He broke me, he broke all of us Hinata, when he had you, I broke. When he crippled Anko her broke her, and when he broke Anko it broke Kakashi. He broke Shikamaru when he stole you his sister away, and I left. He broke us all Hinata, and none of us blame you."

Hinata still didn't look up, "He didn't get any of you to talk Naruto. He didn't pull clan secrets out of you guys."

Naruto nodded, "Hinata, you told him what you told them to survive."

Hinata shook her head, "Can we please stop talking about it for now?"

Naruto nodded and Ayame apologized to Hinata the three of them continued to talk and eat with Teuchi joining them for a while.

After dinner, they left and Naruto flashed them home. Naruto arrived their house and sat on the bed, still fairly tight from the paralysis drug he had been given. Hinata sat down next to him, "Do you want to keep talking about Orochimaru?"

Naruto nodded, "If you're okay with it then sure. Hina, you told him what you did because you had to survive."

Hinata shook her head, "No…I did it to make the pain stop, my life wasn't in jeopardy, I just needed the pain to stop. They tortured me, and I told them what they wanted to know. I was weak, I just needed the pain to stop. That first day I was there, I relive it all the time. They gave me the serum that made me much more susceptible to the pain."

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, "I remember, Tsunade had to pull it out of you."

Hinata nodded, "Every scrape hurt so much Naru…Please please understand Naru, I had never been in so much pain, under so much stress, the waterboarded me, they stuck needles under my fingernails, they cut me, they beat me, and I just needed the pain to stop. So, I told them what they wanted to know. Naru I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Hinata broke down, tears were rolling down her face as she looked to Naruto, her eyes begging him to understand.

Naruto wrapped her up in a hug, "Hinata, nobody blames you, I don't blame you. I know if you gave it up, you didn't have a choice. I still love you, don't worry about that."

Hinata sniffled and cuddled into Naruto, still not understanding why he accepted her, he would have never talked. The two stayed there for a while and Naruto held her tightly as she cried thinking about the things done to her.

After an hour of this she looked up at Naruto and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He grinned at her and ran his hand through her hair kissing her forehead, "Everything is okay Hina."

Hinata stood and pulled Naruto up and told him, "It is now, or close enough. Are you still feeling sore?"

Naruto nodded and Hinata grinned, "Let's go to the hot springs and I can help ease all the tension."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

Hinata grinned, leaning up to his ear she whispered, "You let me worry about that."

Naruto laughed and nodded, sure why don't we head down there then he grinned and flashed them down to the basement to their hot springs.

Hinata undressed herself as Naruto did the same, though he kept a close eye on her and grinned as he saw her naked body. He slowly climbed into the hot spring sighing in relief as he did, his muscles relaxing finally as he let the hot water wash across him.

Hinata followed him in blushing as he turned to look at her, his eyes taking in her body. "Naru, is everything okay?"

Naruto grinned and took a large step closing the distance, taking her in his arms and capturing her lips in his own. They made out for a moment, Naruto's hands staying on her hips as he kissed her. Finally Hinata pulled back and spun Naruto around, pushing him down to his knees gently as she began to massage his shoulders, trying to help him loosen up even more. Naruto sighed, he was in absolute heaven as he twisted his head back and looked up at Hinata, she leaned down and kissed him once more, her hands sliding down feeling his arms.

Out of nowhere there was a puff of smoke and Hinata shot away from Naruto, she immediately was in her fighting stance but when she saw who it was she just blushed. Naruto was blushing too, "Kurama what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her as he sunk down into the water.

"Well I came to see how you two were doing, I finally recovered enough from that stupid unsealing process. I will really be able to start fast track healing that wound of yours. It will take about three days." Kurama told them.

Naruto nodded, "It's good to have you back, I can already feel your chakra seeping into me healing everything, making me stronger."

Kurama laughed, "I see you two are moving rather quickly, naked together in the hot springs?"

Naruto and Hinata both blushed as they struggled to find something to say, "We weren't doing anything…" Naruto told her embarrassed.

Kurama laughed at that, "And why not? The two of you are betrothed, not to mention you are mates, you have every right to do things with one another. You certainly shouldn't be embarrassed about it, you two have been kept apart long enough. I'm not telling you to rush it if you aren't ready, adding the intimacy of having sex into a partnership can bring strain on it, it can bring a tough element into everything. However, if it is the right time it will bring you closer together than ever before. Sex with your partner, with your mate, is better it's so much better than something meaningless. Don't waste more time waiting if you are ready, you two deserve to be happy together after everything the two of you have had to go through. After all the burdens, you have had to bare. Let yourselves be happy Naruto, Hinata, I love you both, my students, my kin."

Hinata nodded, she had inched closer to Naruto, and was holding his hand under the water, "Kurama, thank you, but I'm not ready for that yet."

Naruto squeezed her hand, letting her know that she had his backing.

Kurama nodded, "We have a lot of work to do Naruto, Tobi will be coming back, the Akatsuki will be back for me and you need to train, they have stronger members than Kakuzu."

Naruto got serious, "I know that Kurama, Tobi was out of my league and there are members as strong as him if not stronger."

Hinata began to worry now, "Naruto what are you talking about?"

"Tobi wasn't using his full power when we fought, not even close, I could feel it. I don't know why but he was holding back." Naruto told the both of them, "However we hurt them, they won't be back for a while, they can't afford to come after this village with the ninja I have backing me, they don't stand a chance unless they are at full strength and find new members, we bought ourselves time to get stronger. Which is what we are damn sure going to do."

Kurama nodded, "Hinata you need to get stronger, I need your body to be much much stronger if you want to be able to withstand my training."

Hinata nodded, "I'll work even harder."

Kurama laughed, "Good, if you are going to help me protect Naruto, you will need that kind of resolve. Naruto is the chosen one, the child of prophecy, he will save this world, but he can't do it alone, that's what you and I are here for."

Hinata and Naruto both nodded, Kurama stayed with them and continued to talk to them for a while until they got out, Naruto feeling much better already.

Hinata and Naruto headed to Kakahsi's house determined to tell them Naruto would be ready in less than a week.

Kakahsi opened the door after hearing a knock, he was surprised to see Naruto and Hinata so soon after their double date last night. "Naruto, Hinata, come on in, what can I do for you?"

Naruto looked at him grinning, "I'll be ready soon, give me a week and we unseal Anko. You ready Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave him a determined look, "I'm ready whenever you are."

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	114. Chapter 114

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 114

Special thanks to: ttkaigler, that guy660, Nirvash77, Dragonwojo1234, jenuzumaki, sasmith nightwind83, Einjeru Hatake, Crazywizard73, thor94, DragoFae24, GaiaDragonSlayer, Naruhinalover20, luisdox, and Danny vs A Month.

Big time thanks to NaruHinaRyu for her help on the last chapter and a little with this chapter.

Big time thanks to Danny vs A Month for his help with this chapter and the plans for the next chapter!

Seriously if you haven't checked out their stories go do it, both incredible author's with incredible ideas, don't miss out!

…

Naruto sighed as he prepared for Anko's unsealing, he was ready and the unsealing would be tomorrow. He was getting his weapons ready, he expected Orochimaru would put up a fight. Hinata walked into the room and gave him a gentle smile, the week had been good to them, they had trained and spent time together.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto stopped running the wet stone along his blade, he set it down and looked at her, "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

Hinata sighed, "You're worried about me?"

Naruto took her hand in his own and pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Yeah, I'm worried about you, I'm worried about Kakashi, Kimimaro, and Anko as well. Orochimaru is dangerous he could kill any one of us, he could kill us all."

Hinata nodded, looking up at him, "I know how terrible he is. I want him dead, I want him to pay for what he did to me."

Naruto sighed, "I know you want your revenge Hinata, but you will not fight him. As soon as we get him out of Anko, you are going to get away from him, you will not engage him in a fight."

Hinata was taken aback, "What?"

"You heard me, you will not engage Orochimaru in a fight. You will do everything in your power to stay the hell away from Orochimaru." Naruto told her.

"I can fight him." Hinata told Naruto.

"No! Hinata, you have come a very very long way, but you won't stand a chance against Orochimaru. I'm sorry I know you have come so far, but it isn't enough to fight Orochimaru." Naruto told her.

Hinata sighed she knew he was right, but still she wanted to make Orochimaru pay for what he had done to her, for what he had done to Kushina. "You're right Naru, I'm sorry, I just…I want to repay what he did to me, maybe then I could stop thinking about it all, maybe if I could end him it would all be over."

Naruto squeezed her tighter, "You wouldn't feel any better, hurting him wouldn't help you at all."

Hinata blinked a tear out of her eyes, "What will then?"

Naruto shrugged, "I wish I could tell you, but I don't know what you need to do in order to end all of this, I don't know what you need to do to make it go away, I don't know what will cause you to stop thinking about it and torture yourself with the images. I'm sorry, but only time will help you Hinata."

Hinata sighed and nodded, "I just want it to be done, I have been tortured enough, haven't I?"

Naruto nodded, "Are you ready for bed Hina?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto took his shirt off, changing into his pajamas, as Hinata pulled the covers back and climbed in, Naruto followed her in and wrapped her into a cuddle as he held her tight, continuing to worry about tomorrow, something was off he could feel it. He just prayed whatever went wrong tomorrow was minimal and that he could stop whatever it was from destroying the family he was finally getting.

…

The next morning came after what seems like hours and hours to Naruto, he hadn't slept much at all. What sleep he did get was very fitful, he was too worried about losing everything he held precious that he would be unable to protect them all. Hinata began to stir she woke and looked up at him, "Naru is everything okay?"

Naruto sighed and shrugged, "I'm just worried about today. I finally have somewhat of a family, and today most of that family will"

Hinata nodded and pulled herself up from his chest and to his lips, she kissed him before sitting up and pulling him up, "Everything will be okay, let's get ready for this, let's free Anko."

Naruto nodded and got up, the two got ready and headed outside of the village where they would meet with Kimimaro, Anko, and Kakashi.

When they got to the clearing Naruto began to pull things out of one of his storage scrolls, preparing for the unsealing, pulling out the scrap of Orochimaru skin that he had left, he sighed, still unsure that he wanted anyone he knew and loved to be in the area while Orochimaru fought them, he knew it was selfish of him, but he wanted to be the only one to fight Orochimaru. Everyone in their group had a reason to hate the snake, but he wanted them safe, not fighting the snake. Orochimaru was sneaky, treacherous and powerful. He was the embodiment of what it meant to be a ninja to most. Not Naruto, he was only a ninja in order to protect his loved ones, yet here he was putting them all in danger. He sighed, sometimes he hated himself for the things he did. The people he put in danger, but this was for Kakashi, his surrogate father that had done as much as he ever could for him. He had to help Kakashi, and Anko, he also felt if he could do this now, he would be able to someday find how to unseal Hinata, and Neji, for Tenten. She had been a good friend to him, and he wanted to help her, and to do that he had to unseal not just Hinata, but Neji as well.

Naruto sighed, he waited for Kakashi, Kimimaro, and Anko to arrive, Hinata was using this time to go through Katas of her flowing gentle fist, attempting to get it down even better than she already had it, she was becoming quite masterful at it, and had Naruto help her create more advanced Katas. Then she started going through her new Katas for the new style she and Naruto had created, Naruto was using it himself. It was a new style of gentle fist, a style that revolved around Hinata's lightning affinity. It

worked on using the gentle fist while having lightning chakra shoot into the opponent's body, like gentle fist but with lightning chakra. Both of them were still having trouble shooting lightning chakra out of there palms and fingertips, but they had developed a lightning fast style to use it properly. It was a perfect combination of speed and strength. Once Hinata got it, she would have two incredibly dominant taijutsu styles.

Naruto grinned watching her, he loved the determined look in her eyes at the moment, it was something that he absolutely loved about her, she had a raw determination in her eyes, to better herself. It was something that he absolutely loved about her, she sure as hell was never going to quit.

Naruto sighed once again as he saw Kakashi drop into the clearing, in his full battle gear, he was ready for the fight. Anko followed dropping next to him, also geared up, she wasn't going to be fighting though. Naruto figured that she would be in too much pain to be able to fight at all, it was going to be, in all reality, him and Kakashi, verse Orochimaru. It was going to be a brutal fight in which they had to protect their loved ones to the last breath. Naruto knew damn well that he, and Kakashi would give their lives in a heartbeat in order to save their loved ones, their comrades.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded, "It's time we gave this snake a taste of his own medicine Naruto."

Naruto grinned, just as Kimimaro jumped down into the clearing. Naruto grabbed the skin and held it against Anko's neck, he then had Hinata activate her Byakugan, Kimimaro activated his curse mark level 2 and took a deep breath, Hinata activated her eyes, grimacing as she did. She instructed Kimimaro how much chakra to use and Kimimaro did what she told her, finally Orochimaru's shed skin flared up and several bolts of lightning shot out of the area, each heading for a member of their group. Naruto reacted immediately, jumping in front of Hinata he took the bolt head on, yelling in pain as it hit him. Kakashi didn't have time to save Anko, but was able to split the bolt heading for him in half with his lightning blade.

Anko was hit, she screamed in pain as the bolt hit her from point blank, she dropped to the ground, writhing in agony, Kimimaro followed her, too close to jump away and dropped to the ground groaning in pain.

Naruto dropped to a knee gritting his teeth as he stood back up, standing to the side, Hinata's eyes were wide with fear as she saw the electricity cackling off of Anko and Kimimaro, she saw the pleasure in Orochimaru's eyes and it took her right back to the time he electrocuted her. It was all so sudden.

Kakashi jumped next to Anko, trying to take her away from the battle, however Orochimaru was lightning fast, he impaled Kakashi with Kusinagi immediately as he tried to grab Anko. Kakashi gritted his teeth taking the blade in the stomach. Kakashi stumbled back off of the blade, clutching his stomach in agony, he dropped to his knees.

At the same time, Naruto looked towards Hinata, "Get out of here Hinata."

Hinata however didn't hear him, she was stuck, Orochimaru saw it, he grinned a sick grin, "Hinata Hyuga, I remember you. I am going to take you back, I want to have more fun with you." With that Orochimaru charged Hinata, his sword out as he knew he had her.

Hinata was frozen, not moving from her spot, Naruto cursed, she was going to get impaled, he didn't have time to get in front of her. Orochimaru thrust his sword towards Hinata's heart, a cry of pain rang out as blood flew through the air splattering the area.

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	115. Chapter 115

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 115

Special thanks to: naruhinakiralacus, ttkaigler, Dragonwojo1234, jenuzumaki, Danny vs A Month, nightwind83, Naruhinalover20, Einjeru Hatake, Rose Tiger, and sasmith

…

Naruto looked towards Hinata, "Get out of here Hinata."

Hinata however didn't hear him, she was stuck, Orochimaru saw it, he grinned a sick grin, "Hinata Hyuga, I remember you. I am going to take you back, I want to have more fun with you." With that Orochimaru charged Hinata, his sword out as he knew he had her.

Hinata was frozen, not moving from her spot, Naruto cursed, she was going to get impaled, he didn't have time to get in front of her. Orochimaru thrust his sword towards Hinata's heart, a cry of pain rang out as blood flew through the air splattering the area. Naruto cried out in pain as he had flashed in front just in time. The Kusinagi blade slid through his right arm, and he grabbed the tip with his left hand, not allowing it to go any further, not allowing it to extend further towards his beloved.

The blood from Naruto's arm splashed onto Hinata and she shook her head finally shaken out of her stupor. Naruto looked back at her, "Hinata get the hell out of here! He is going after you, run, I will take care of him."

"So certain are we? You really think you can beat me?" Orochimaru laughed at him, shortening his kusinagi blade and giving Naruto a menacing glare. He took his stance and his eyes shifted from Naruto to Hinata, he licked his lips and Hinata shivered. She started to jump back but Orochimaru went after her, Naruto appeared in front of her again, this time with his white light chakra sabre in his left hand, he parried the blow and turned kicking Orochimaru in the gut, pushing him backwards. He summoned kitsune to his right hand, however with his arm having been impaled he was unable to wield it, he could barely lift it, let alone fight with it.

He cursed and reverse summoned it, he would have to stick with the tanto Kakashi had given him. He held it in front of himself and scanned the battlefield with his senses, he could sense Hinata was out of danger, if he was able to beat Orochimaru here. He had to beat Orochimaru, no one else could other than Tsunade, but that wasn't a great shot either. That was why they hadn't brought Tsunade, in case they failed here, she would the last line of defense for the village.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, the man was stumbling to his feet, grabbing Anko and Kimimaro, pulling them away from the battle, he would need a second to get back and be anywhere near battle ready, Naruto was alone in this fight against Orochimaru.

Naruto took a deep breath, releasing his weight seals, he grinned as he was instantly lighter, his body felt like air. Naruto shot forward attacking Orochimaru, slicing his tanto down towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked and Naruto was gone before he could counter, Naruto was moving at such a high speed, he begun jumping around using his speed and agility to counter Orochimaru's longer, slower weapon. Orochimaru was a highly skilled swordsman, Naruto hadn't fought anyone with skills like this.

Naruto cursed, he was still losing blood from his arm, he needed kitsune to beat Orochimaru, he could feel his tanto wearing with each hit, the Kusinagi was an incredible blade, stronger than almost any other blade he had seen. Kitsune would hold up, but he wasn't good wielding kitsune left handed, that's what his white light chakra sabre was for. While it could hold up against almost anyone and any blade, it wasn't a match for the legendary Kusinagi.

Naruto jumped away from Orochimaru's next swipe, gaining some distance, he had to make a plan, what he was doing wasn't working. Orochimaru was too good. Naruto brought his near useless right arm up, he weaved hand seals and shouted, " **Fire Style: Great Abyssal Flare Jutsu!"** A purple flame spiraled out of his left hand, shooting at Orochimaru.

The snake sannin was not amused, he weaved his own handseals and said, " **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"** A spiraling vortex of water shot towards Naruto's fire jutsu, barreling through it, Naruto flashed out of the way, sprinting at Orochimaru. He got to the snake and slashed his tanto at Orochimaru, the sannin blocked, and slashed back, but Naruto jumped over the slash, flipping over Orochimaru, he twisted and scored a light slash on Orochimaru's back. He then flashed away before the sannin could do any damage to him. Naruto sighed, Orochimaru could throw anything he threw at the snake right back at him. The man had a crazy amount of chakra, and knew thousands of jutsu, this fight would be a slow one.

Orochimaru grinned and shot at Naruto, extending Kusinagi as he sprinted, Naruto dodged to the right, holding his tanto up, blocking kusinagi, he growled in pain as he lifted his right hand up and placed it against his blade, helping him to hold off kusinagi.

This wasn't working, he didn't have enough strength to hold off kusinagi, he shook his head and flashed away, ducking as kusinagi shot to the spot he flashed to. He rolled under kusinagi, throwing his tanto at Orochimaru, the snake sannin dodged it, and it landed behind him, Naruto flashed to the seal he had on his tanto, he grabbed it and swung back towards Orochimaru. He didn't have enough time to bring Kusinagi around this time, it was too long, Naruto scored a direct hit to Orochimaru's back, before flashing away from Kusinagi. He really wished he could wield Kitsune right now, kusinagi was an incredible blade, and his white light chakra sabre wasn't able to stand up to it.

The two continued to battle it out like this, Naruto taking it slow, not taking any risks and dodging Kusinagi whenever he could, only clashing with the white light chakra sabre when he absolutely had to.

Naruto smirked, he had secretly been placing Flying Thunder god seals all over the battlefield, every time he rolled away from an attack or jumped back, every time he had to put his hand on the ground normally he placed a seal. The battlefield was covered now. He just had to use them wisely, once he used it once Orochimaru would catch on and he would lose his chance to surprise him.

Naruto flashed to a kunai that he had thrown behind Orochimaru he charged the snake, pumping chakra into his muscles and going as fast as possible. Orochimaru clashed with him and Naruto ducked into a leg sweep. Orochimaru jumped over it and threw his own kick, it slammed into Naruto's face and he shot backwards into a tree, breaking through it. Naruto stood growling and charged the snake once again.

Unbeknownst to the two fighters there was another man watching, always in the shadows, he was observing the two. He couldn't help but think about how much Naruto looked like his brother, the boy he grew up with, using that tanto the way he was. Sai shook his head, he was confused, he should jump in and help Orochimaru, Danzo wanted him dead, his master wanted Naruto out of the way, imprisoned or dead. Yet Naruto had accepted into his friend group, albeit foolishly. Naruto had been kind to him, he never gave up, and he fought with a passion Sai had never seen before. The pale man had no idea what he was supposed to do. He felt so conflicted, he thought of Ino, for some reason he cared that she would think poorly of him if he hurt Naruto right now, if he killed Naruto, she would be furious, she would hate him. For whatever reason, he couldn't stand the idea of her hating him. Sai frowned he would have to continue to weigh his options.

Naruto went through hand seals, " **Wind style: Great Breakthrough!"** Naruto took in a deep breath and breathed a giant pillar of air shot towards Orochimaru, but the snake just weaved his own seals and shouted, **"Firestyle: Grand Fire Dragon Jutsu!"** The fire dragon shot out of his mouth and overtook the wind jutsu Naruto shot at it, the wind powering it and helping it to grow stronger, it shot through the wind jutsu and Naruto cursed, he charged up a rasengan and then flashed to the seal behind Orochimaru, he slammed the Rasengan into the snake and he shot into a tree. Orochimaru shed his skin and walked out unharmed.

"You know it isn't that easy to kill a snake right?" Orochimaru hissed out.

Naruto growled, "Don't worry, I haven't really started trying yet. I can start now if you would like."

Orochimaru grinned, "Funny, that's what we would tell our little slave you seem to care so much about."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"Your little friend, the Hyuga, we did some fun things to her, and we would always tell her when she would start crying was that we hadn't even started trying yet." Orochimaru hissed gleefully.

Naruto growled again, "Watch yourself snake, Hinata is off limits now. You will never touch her again."

Orochimaru cackled, "That remains to be seen. I plan to kill you, and take her back, she has some time and pain to make up for, she has been away on vacation for far too long. She should know what happens when a slave runs away."

Naruto was becoming furious, "That will never happen." He flashed next to Orochimaru and slashed at him with his tanto. Orochimaru dodged and fired a kick at him, Naruto caught it and flipped him backwards, slashing with his tanto, Orochimaru blocked the slash and turned firing a kunai at the blonde ninja. Naruto twisted his body, the kunai slicing his right bicep.

Naruto growled and charged again, stabbing with his tanto, Orochimaru knocked it aside and fired an elbow into Naruto's head. Naruto recoiled gritting his teeth in pain as his head rung from the blow. Naruto flashed away from the snake, shaking his head trying to clear it. Orochimaru charged him, ducked the aerial roundhouse kick aimed at his head and spun stabbing towards the snake sannin, for the man to twist away, Naruto missed and Orochimaru grabbed his arm and pulled him in towards himself. He kneed Naruto in the gut knocking the air out of him. Orochimaru grabbed his head and pulled it into his knee. Naruto's head shot back up and he started to stumble backwards. Orochimaru turned and bent down firing his foot back up into Naruto's chin and launching the boy up into the air and backwards. Naruto landed hard on his back and groaned, Orochimaru dropped down out of the air, stabbing kusinagi at Naruto's heart. Naruto's eyes widened and he flashed to the other side of the clearing, landing and dropping to the ground.

Orochimaru charged him again, landing a kick to his side, Naruto flew into a tree and slid down to the ground groaning in pain. He stood quickly this time, he held his white light chakra sabre in front of him breathing heavily as blood ran down his head, he gritted his teeth and glaring at the snake in front of him. Naruto flashed out of sight and started flashing around the area, Orochimaru eyes glanced around, following Naruto as he flashed. Naruto flashed next to him and slashed with his tanto and Orochimaru was too slow to dodge, Naruto scored a stab to his side, unfortunately the snake just shed his skin again.

Orochimaru cursed silently, he went through hand seals, " **Summoning Jutsu!"** Thousands of small snakes appeared, looking like they slivered out from his sleeves, in no time they filled the entire area, layered over the ground, Naruto cursed, he threw his tanto high into a tree, flashing to it, he grinned, going through his own hand seals, " **Summoning jutsu!"** A small toad named Koatatsu appeared next to him on a tree branch, the toad sucked in a large breath as Naruto ran through more hand seals, " **Collaboration: Grand Firestorm!"** Naruto shouted out, as the toad exhaled a large quantity of toad oil, Naruto spewed a stream of fire along it, the entire area lit into a burning fire. Orochimaru was caught in it.

The snake sannin screamed in agony as he burned and Naruto took a few deep breaths, waiting, the snakes on the ground all burning alive. Orochimaru shed his skin and stood to the side of the clearing, waiting as the fire dissipated, he walked back out into the clearing and Naruto dropped down from the tree squaring off against him, "That shed skin of yours is pretty useful."

Orochimaru laughed, "You are fast Naruto, smart, witty, and resourceful, I'm impressed by your strength. Maybe I chose wrong in marking Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I would never come to you seeking power, I don't want the power you can give me, I have my own source of strength and I would never be okay with the things you do."

"Are you referring to what I did to your dumb whore Hinata?" Orochimaru asked grinning a sick grin.

"You know damn well what I'm referring too." Naruto growled back.

Orochimaru laughed, "She was hardly any fun, she broke so easily, you know it didn't take me long to break that pathetic excuse of a ninja. She broke after a little torture. It was the most pitiful thing I have ever seen, it wasn't much fun, although I will say she has the most delightful screams, and we made her scream a lot. That part was fun, most of the time we just hurt her for fun, we didn't even ask her for information, and when Kabuto would force himself on her, she would cry and beg for you to come and save her at first. However, as you know, over time she stopped crying, she stopped begging, I think she even started to enjoy her time with Kabuto. Does that hurt? To know another man was with her before you were in any capacity?"

Naruto was starting to see red, "Shut the fuck up Snake."

Orochimaru laughed this was too easy, the boy was his, "Do you even know half of the things we did to her?"

Naruto grit his teeth, and Orochimaru grinned, "Ah, so you did see the pictures I sent to Anko? Well what you don't know, is that I burned her with acid before doing anything else in those pictures, oh squealed like a pig. That wasn't the only time I burned her with acid either, that's one of my favorite tools you see.

Naruto's eyes started to turn red and he was shaking, trying to contain the raw rage and hate that was boiling up inside of him. Orochimaru saw this and continued, this wouldn't take much more, "She was very beautiful, and had a wonderful body before we got to her, I enjoyed touching her in her most private intimate places, nothing was off limits to me, I did whatever I wanted to that dumb bitch, and towards the end she started to enjoy it, the dumb slut, you know the best part? You were too weak to save her."

Naruto's eyes went full red, he lost himself to the rage, he charged Orochimaru full force slashing his tanto at the man as hard as he could, putting all of his weight behind it, Orochimaru grinned, he slashed up with Kusinagi as hard as he could, pouring wind chakra into his blade and catching Naruto's tanto, he grinned as the white light chakra sabre snapped, breaking under the force of Kusinagi. Naruto's eyes went wide open, he lost his balance falling, he was defenseless and Orochimaru was right there. Kusinagi came down for Naruto, to bisect him in half, there was nothing he could do, he tried to flash away, but he knew it was going to be too late. Naruto closed his eyes, a tear fell from his face as he cursed himself, he had failed her again. There was no one to stop Orochimaru from going after Hinata, taking her and doing horrid things to her once again.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry, I failed again" Naruto thought to himself.

….

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	116. Chapter 116

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 116

Special thanks to XxDeath01Xx, NarHina, Dragonwojo1234, Rose Tiger, thor94, Nirvash77, DragoFae24, Danny vs A Month, Crazywizard73, sasmith, nightwind83, luisdox, Falcon800, that guy660, Naruhinalover20, and Einjeru Hatake. Seriously thank you all for your reviews and support.

Thanks to Ninjarokusai for all of his reviews as of late.

Thanks to Turtlesarecoolswag for his review on chapter 95

To the guest that reviewed saying You bastard! You son of a bitch author! Why do you do keep leaving stuff at cliffhangers, thank you for your review, as for an answer to your question, well it's a loooot of fun, and getting reviews like this make me laugh….so yeah.

…

Naruto's eyes started to turn red and he was shaking, trying to contain the raw rage and hate that was boiling up inside of him. Orochimaru saw this and continued, this wouldn't take much more, "She was very beautiful, and had a wonderful body before we got to her, I enjoyed touching her in her most private intimate places, nothing was off limits to me, I did whatever I wanted to that dumb bitch, and towards the end she started to enjoy it, the dumb slut, you know the best part? You were too weak to save her."

Naruto's eyes went full red, he lost himself to the rage, he charged Orochimaru full force slashing his tanto at the man as hard as he could, putting all of his weight behind it, Orochimaru grinned, he slashed up with Kusinagi as hard as he could, pouring wind chakra into his blade and catching Naruto's tanto, he grinned as the white light chakra sabre snapped, breaking under the force of Kusinagi. Naruto's eyes went wide open, he lost his balance falling, he was defenseless and Orochimaru was right there. Kusinagi came down for Naruto, to bisect him in half, there was nothing he could do, he tried to flash away, but he knew it was going to be too late. Naruto closed his eyes, a tear fell from his face as he cursed himself, he had failed her again. There was no one to stop Orochimaru from going after Hinata, taking her and doing horrid things to her once again.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry, I failed again" Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto watched as the blade came down towards him, he gritted his teeth as he felt the Kusinagi blade cut into him, but then it stopped, he turned and saw Sai knock the sword away from him with a kunai then turn and in one slice decapitated Orochimaru with his tanto. Orochimaru's head rolled to the ground, Sai then whipped out a scroll and drew a giant tiger as fast as he could, " **Sealing Jutsu: Crouching Tiger Bullet!"**

The giant tiger came out of the scroll, and before Orochimaru could even complete his shed skin, the tiger engulfed him and dragged him back into the scroll, sealing the snake sannin. Sai's eyes widened, he had betrayed his master, his body had just moved seemingly on its own and he had sealed the snake sannin. He had come out of nowhere, and taken the man out. Sai wasn't sure if he should be happy that he saved Naruto, and survived, or if he should be upset because he had saved Naruto and that his master wouldn't be happy.

Hinata was next to Naruto immediately, "Naru! Are you okay?" She was so worried for him, and she had already begun to heal him.

Naruto was staring at Sai, he was grateful, sure but he was also unsure why Sai was here, "Sai, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy you are here, but why?"

Sai looked at him, "I was in the area nearby doing my own training, I heard the sounds of a battle, at first I just thought it was training, but it kept going and I came to check it out. I was surprised to see you fighting one of the Village's most dangerous criminals. I stayed hidden and watched, when I saw your tanto break I jumped in, hoping to save you. I guess we got lucky, right?"

Naruto raised an eye and nodded, "I guess we did." Naruto started to stand wincing, he was in a bit of pain.

Hinata got upset, "Naruto, please stop, you're hurt."

"No, how did Orochimaru come out so strong? He should have been much weaker, not nearly full strength." Naruto responded.

"He pulled himself out of Kimimaro as well, then drained both Kimimaro's and Anko's chakra and took it for himself. Both of them are passed out, I started healing Kakashi-sensei, but wasn't able to get to Kimimaro and Anko, all three of them are stable, but Kimimaro and Anko have chakra exhaustion." Hinata informed him.

"How the fuck did he take their chakra?" Naruto asked upset.

"Through his curse seals, he pulled all of Anko's chakra with him, and then because Kimimaro was already connected to him by the chakra he was using to pull Orochimaru out." Hinata told him.

Naruto nodded and started to move towards the others, "Naruto! Please stop! You're injured!"

Naruto looked at her, "Hinata, let's get them to the hospital and then we can go home and you can heal me."

Hinata glared at him but nodded and moved towards the others, Naruto creating clones to carry the injured, he looked towards Sai, "Sai, thanks really, I owe you one, why don't you come to my estate for dinner tomorrow?"

Sai nodded and shushinned away from the area, while Naruto and Hinata took Kakashi, Anko, and Kimimaro to the hospital. As soon as they got there Naruto checked them into the hospital, and then looked to Hinata, he cursed, his vision was blurry at this point and he was starting to stumble.

Tsunade looked at him concerned, "Naruto…are you okay?"

Naruto looked at her and nodded, "Just tired after that fight I think, I'm feeling pretty drained, I think I just need rest, your concern should be Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunade nodded, "If you say so, I need a moment to talk to Hinata okay?"

Naruto nodded and walked out of the room, going and leaning against a wall outside of Kakashi and Anko's room, both were unconscious at this point. Tsunade turned and looked at Hinata, "What happened out there?"

Hinata shrugged, "I…I don't know, Orochimaru came out of the seal and was much stronger than we anticipated, everything went wrong so fast, then I…I froze" Hinata looked away from Tsunade, "I froze and Naruto had to teleport in front of Kusinagi for me. He was stabbed through his right arm, then his White Light Chakra Sabre broke, he should have died, but Sai jumped in and saved him, Sai was training nearby, heard the battle and saved the day. We all would have died if Sai wouldn't have been there."

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto is probably poisoned, knowing my old teammate his blades were coated in a poison, Kurama has probably been keeping it from affecting him, take him home and give him this." Tsunade produced a vial of brown liquid, it didn't look like it would taste good at all. "Have him drink this, it will probably knock him out, good thing too, the poison is starting to take affect and you don't want him awake for that, you of all people should know how bad the toxins Orochimaru has hurt."

Hinata nodded, "Lady Tsunade, can you give me some advice?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Sure Hinata, what's bugging you?"

"What am I supposed to say to Naruto? If I hadn't frozen..." Hinata stopped for a moment looking down and tears dripping from her eyes, "He wouldn't have gotten hurt. I thought I was passed all this, but I'm not apparently, he got into my head, I was terrified of him, I just kept seeing him doing the horrid things he did to me. He wanted to take me and do them again. He told Naruto and it made Naruto get so mad he made a mistake and it almost killed him. I forced his hand, made him think I was ready, when clearly I wasn't ready for this, and he got hurt." Hinata asked the older woman.

Tsunade smiled gently at her apprentice, the poor girl had gone through so much, "Hinata, Naruto is just going to be happy that you are alive honestly. He is so happy to have you. He won't blame you, he will embrace you and thank God, that he got in front of that blade in time. As for what you say, tell him you were scared, you were. You were facing your worst nightmare and it scared you, it's okay, most people freeze in front of Orochimaru, his raw killing intent is enough to make most people piss themselves, drop dead, or kill themselves. I've seen all three before, when Orochimaru lets loose his killing intent, it has killed people before. I promise Hinata, Naruto won't be mad at you."

Hinata was confused, "Ninja are never supposed to be scared though, I'm supposed to admit I was terrified?"

Tsunade nodded, "To Naruto yes, he is the one person you never keep anything from, he will always be there for you. You love him, never keep anything from him, trust me, you will feel so good telling him everything."

Hinata nodded, a new determination in her eyes, Tsunade grinned, her pep talk had worked. Hinata walked out of the room and to Naruto, "Naru, are you ready to go?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto opened his eyes and nodded, he held up a hand seal and the two disappeared flashing back to their house. Naruto landed from the teleport and stumbled, falling onto the bed as he did. He turned around and looked at Hinata, who was looking at him wide eyed. "Naru, are you okay?"

"In all honesty, no I'm feeling sick, the entire world is spinning, and my vision is blurry, I'm feeling really weak." Naruto told her.

Hinata sighed, she pulled the vial out, "Here, drink this, it's an antidote, Tsunade gave it to me."

Naruto looked at the liquid and shook his head, "I'm fine thanks, that doesn't look very good Hina. I think I will stick to the room spinning and not being able to see anything."

"You will drink the antidote and you will drink it now, or no ramen for the next month." Hinata told him sternly.

Naruto's mouth dropped, "But Hina! You can't do that."

"Naru! I'm worried about you, please do it for me." Hinata pleaded with him.

Naruto sighed over exaggeratedly, "Fiiiine."

Hinata giggled and handed it to him, he shot it back and swallowed it all in one gulp, taking a deep breath after and grimacing, "Yeah…that was gross Hina…You owe me some ramen after that."

Hinata giggled, "Thank you Naru, I love you."

"I love you too Hina." Naruto let out a loud yawn, "I'm kinda tired."

"That would be the antidote, Orochimaru poisoned you Naru, Tsunade made this antidote to battle his poisons, trust me, his poison isn't something you want to be awake for…It isn't pleasant…" Hinata told him, shivering slightly as she thought about the vile poisons the man had put into her body.

Naruto nodded, "Figures, will you help me out, I can't focus enough to use any sort of medical jutsu to heal myself."

Hinata nodded and started her healing jutsu, running her hands over the gashes and cuts he had all over him from fighting Orochimaru.

…

Sai kneeled in front of his master, "Lord Danzo, I'm sorry, I disobeyed your orders, however, I saw an opportunity and felt it had to be taken. Naruto made a mistake and Orochimaru was about to kill him, I intervened and cut Orochimaru's head off, before sealing him in this scroll." Sai took the scroll out and handed it to Danzo.

Danzo took the scroll angrily, "Having Orochimaru is great, I will be able to study him and learn from him, however, that leaves Naruto as a thorn in my side." Danzo's voice began to raise, "AND YOU LET HIM STAY THAT WAY." Danzo smacked Sai in the side of the head, sending the boy flying.

Sai landed hard, scrambling back to his knee, "Lord Danzo, I see this as a way to get closer so I can remove that thorn. Naruto trusts me more than ever, he invited me to join him for dinner at his house. This is the first chance I will have to get inside the estate. I can move closer and closer to him now, being your spy and when the time is right and you are sure you have no use for him, I can kill him and Hinata Hyuga as well. I can kill them both when you ask me too. But for now please allow me to continue to be your spy."

Danzo stroked his chin, "Yes that will work, do not forget though, when I give you an order, you are to follow it. Understood?"

Sai nodded, he sighed and asked, "Understood sir. May I take my leave Lord Danzo?"

Danzo nodded and Sai shunshinned away from the man, frowning and rubbing the side of his head, for an old man Danzo was still very powerful.

…

Hinata sighed as she finished healing Naruto, "There you go Naru…"

Naru nodded sleepily, "Hina, tell me what's wrong please."

Hinata looked away, "I'm sorry."

Naruto raised a heavy eyebrow, "For what?"

Hinata sighed, "I froze. I let you down, I wasn't ready, you got hurt."

Naruto nodded, "I noticed that, you want to talk about it?"

Hinata shook her head, "Not really, but I…I owe you an explanation, don't I?"

Naruto shrugged, "No you don't, you froze, it happens."

Hinata bit her lip, "Have you ever frozen?"

Naruto sighed, "In a fight? No can't say I have. However, I have a giant chakra demon sealed inside me, it helps me to never really be afraid. I've never been scared for my own life in a fight."

"I…" Hinata took a deep breath, steadying herself, "I was so scared Naruto. I was terrified of Orochimaru, of what he did to me. I was so scared he was going to hurt me more."

Naruto nodded, "I know Hina, it's okay."

Hinata shook her head, "I'm a ninja, I'm not supposed to ever be scared!"

Naruto laughed, "That's a stupid thing to say, most ninja I know get scared all the time. I was terrified today."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "But you just said that you never get scared in a fight."

"No I said I have never been scared for my own life in a fight, I was terrified for you today, for Anko, Kakashi, and Kimimaro. I was scared I might fail and you would get taken away from me again." Naruto corrected her.

"So, you aren't mad at me then?" Hinata asked.

Naruto laughed again, "No! Why would I be? You know how terrifying that snake is? He has killed people just by releasing his killing intent, you aren't at fault Hinata. This week we will work on you developing a resistance to a high potency killing intent."

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto tight, "Thank you Naru. Thank you for being so understanding."

"There isn't anything to understand, I love you Hina, I'm just so happy you're okay, I don't think I could live without you." Naruto told her, kissing her and holding her as tight as his weakening body would allow.

…

Kakashi woke up and moved his hand down to his stomach, he felt the bandages there and sighed, he had fucked up. Orochimaru had come out so strong and he couldn't do anything against the man. He growled, he had let his feeling for Anko drive his decisions. It had caused him to make a mistake, he left Orochimaru to Naruto alone, he looked around, he saw Anko asleep, but no Naruto, or Hinata. So either Naruto had been hurt very badly, killed, or he won the fight. Kakashi sighed again, of course he did what he had to do, Orochimaru would have killed Anko if he hadn't jumped in to try to save her, but taking a blade, he was hasty, he should have expected Orochimaru to come out swinging. His comrades had potentially been hurt and he wasn't able to do anything. He clenched his fist, and sat up, walking over to Anko's bed, he pulled the chart and read it, he had been in the hospital enough times to know how to read one, he released a sigh of relief as he saw she had only been slightly injured by the lightning bolt, but was also suffering from very slight chakra exhaustion. Kakashi reached down and looked at her neck, he channeled chakra into her neck and smiled, the mark didn't show, she was in fact free. The woman he loved was finally free from that horrid cursemark. Kakashi was filled with pure happiness at this, he even felt a tear come down from his natural eye. Anko was finally free.

It took a few hours for Anko to wake up, but when she did Kakashi was holding her hand, he sighed again when he woke up, "Anko, thank God you are okay. I was so worried for you. I thought I was going to die. It was terrifying."

Anko nodded, "I know Kakashi, I love you too. Kakashi…I-I'm free. I can't feel the pull towards Orochimaru." Anko's eyes teared up.

Kakashi nodded, "Anko, I love you more than anything. When things were dark you filled the void in my heart. You have always been there for me when I needed you, when I lost everyone and everything. I had nothing and no one and then you came and helped me. You saved me from darkness Anko and I will be forever grateful of that. There is no one I would rather wake up next too, no one I would rather be with than you Anko. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. By far the most fun. You have let my try all of my fantasies on you, hell you pushed to do them as much as I did. You are the only person I know that doesn't care about what I read. What I'm trying to get at her is Anko Mitarashi," Kakashi slid down to one knee and pulled out a small ring box, he flicked it open and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Anko looked at him with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around him, "YES!"

Kakashi pulled away from her and grinned, he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. He then moved up and kissed his future bride.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **I HOPE MY REASONING FOR MAKING OROCHIMARU STRONGER MAKES SENSE PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THIS IS AU AAAAAND ON TOP OF THAT I WANTED TO THROW A LITTLE MORE ACTION INTO THE STORY AS IT HAS BEEN QUITE SLOW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS GUYS!**

 **Alright I have 1274 reviews…lets push it to 1300! Come on LETS FUDGING GO! Make the push! 26 reviews lets go!**


	117. Chapter 117

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 117

First off I want to thank all of my readers for reviewing I asked for 26 reviews and got 28 so thanks guys!

Special thanks to: SpiceyWifey, Dragonwojo1234, DragoFae24, Crazywizard73, Dante3124, ttkaigler, Danny vs A Month, thatguy660, NarHina, NaruHinaRyu, Rose Tiger, Saiyanvegeta1648, Naruhinalover20, Nirvash77, sasmith, nighwind83, GaiaDragonSlayer, Einjeru Hatake for their reviews!

To the Guest that reviewed saying the explanation made sense, thank you for the review and I'm glad it all made sense in the end…jeesh you think yall would learn to trust me more lol!

I didn't say it last chapter but big time thanks to Danny vs A Month for his help with the Anko unsealing Arc.

Naruto woke up the next day around 10 am, to a knock on the door. He yawned and flashed to the front door, opening it. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kakashi, "Kakashi, come on in."

Kakashi nodded and walked in, "Naruto, are you okay after yesterday?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"I left you alone to fight one of the strongest S rank criminals out there, when I was supposed to be helping you fight him. The only reason that you were even in the position to fight him was for me. To unseal Anko for me." Kakashi told him, "I didn't have much of a choice, I saved Anko but at a cost I risked you, my comrade, my son."

Naruto laughed, "I would have, and have done the same thing. I jumped in the way of a blade myself to save Hinata, she almost died. Don't worry about it."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, I didn't know how the fight ended so I wanted to check on you. I also have a favor to ask of you."

Naruto nodded, "For you Kakashi, anything."

Kakashi smiled an eye smile, "Well I asked Anko to marry me, she of course now said yes, now that she is unsealed. So, I'm going to need a best man, and I couldn't think of anyone better than my surrogate son, the one responsible for me being able to marry Anko."

Naruto grinned, "I'd be absolutely honored. It would be my pleasure."

Kakashi nodded and sat down at the table, "So now that the unsealing is done, you are back to full health, when do you and Hinata start on missions?"

Naruto sighed, "Technically Hinata still isn't a genin, though she is definitely around mid chunin level I think. She is skilled and has gotten her chakra control back, her control is top notch, especially with the training she is getting under Tsunade. She is a skilled medic, though not as good as Tsunade and Shizune, yet. Her Taijutsu is coming along incredibly as well, she is flourishing with her new style. She is doing well with jutsu as well, though it isn't coming naturally to her. She is worried how her clan will react when they find out that she is using jutsu. They don't allow such a thing. So, she has to take a test with Iruka-sensei later today, if she passes she gets ranked as genin, then we start missions. Although I won't waist her time with D rank missions. I'm sure we may get assigned D ranks, but if that's the case we will send shadow clones to get the job done while we train."

Kakashi nodded, placing his hand on his chin thinking, "You two have an odd situation, normally teams are four men teams, however it seems Hinata may not be comfortable with other people just yet, also there aren't two other genin to assign to you. However, she also isn't strong enough to join myself, you, and Shikamaru on any missions, or if she was the missions wouldn't be worth the opportunity cost of sending me, you, and Shikamaru on those missions. I wonder where she will send the two of you. D rank missions are below the two of you, it would be a waste of your time and the village's resources."

Naruto nodded, "I know, honestly, I've been off of real missions for a while now."

Kakashi nodded and accepted the cup of coffee that Naruto handed him. He took a sip from it and smiled again, life was finally getting back to normal, "Naruto things are finally going well for you. Hinata is getting better, she is so much better when she came back."

Naruto nodded, "I was so scared when she first came back, I thought she would never get better for a while, she was so broken and fragile. It was so hard, it still is sometimes. She still has nightmares, horrible nightmares. She is still somewhat broken. However, things are much better." Naruto then let out a frustrated sigh.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Progress is good."

"I'm failing her, as a sensei and a mate. I still have no idea how to remove that fucking caged bird seal from her. It seems impossible. I…don't know what to do." Naruto told him.

Kakashi nodded, "I'm certainly no seal master. I'm not a slouch, but I'm definitely no master like you, and Jiraiya. Have you gotten a copy of the seal from Hiashi, and seen how it is applied?"

Naruto shook his head, "I haven't yet, I don't know how much it'll help but I suppose at this point it couldn't hurt. I will talk to Hiashi when I get a chance."

Kakashi nodded, and the two talked for a few more minute before Hinata walked into the kitchen, "Morning Kakashi-sensei, I'm glad you are up and about."

Kakashi laughed, "Mostly thanks to you I hear, you're getting quite good at healing Hinata."

Hinata blushed, "I'm nowhere near as good as Tsunade-sensei."

"Still, magnificent work, you have been training hard here, excellent work." Kakashi told her giving her an eye smile."

"Thank you. How is Anko?" Hinata asked.

"She is fine, just recovering from slight chakra exhaustion." Kakashi told her.

Hinata grinned and gave Naruto a kiss on his lips, before sitting down with her own cup of coffee, "Good morning Naru."

Naruto grinned back at her, "Good morning Hina. Kakashi came to check on us, and tell me that he and Anko are getting married. He asked me to be his best man."

Hinata grinned, "Congratulations Kakashi."

"Thanks, Hinata, I do need to tell you, you are Anko's disciple, she wanted me to ask you if you would be one of her bride's maids, Shizune is going to be her maid of honor, they have been very close friends for a while." Kakashi asked her.

To say Hinata was shocked would have been a drastic understatement, "I-I would be honored."

Kakashi grinned, "Great! Well I need to go and inform a few of my other groomsmen. So, I'll be off." With that Kakashi shunshinned away out of the house.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "You ready to become a genin again? You are going to test with Iruka. I'll make you a big breakfast to get you ready."

Hinata grinned blushing slightly, "Thank you Naru, I love you." She kissed him as he stood up next to her.

After Hinata got dressed and ready with her ninja weapons, she ate the big breakfast that Naruto made her, she smiled happy with herself, she was finally going to be a ninja again. With Naruto as her sensei and teammate, she would bring pride to the Hyuga clan, and to her father. If she did well maybe the clan would remake her the heir, they would accept her and love her finally. She would make them all proud, prove them all wrong. Hanabi would finally realize that she wasn't weak and pathetic, that she had just gone through rough times. That she didn't have much of a choice in giving Orochimaru information on her clan and techniques. She sighed, she could only hope that being a strong ninja could one day repair her relationship with her sister, the girl hated her, she just wanted to make up with her. The elders had poisoned the girl's mind.

Hinata turned as she felt Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, is everything okay?"

"I'm thinking about my relationship with my sister, I'm hoping that now that I'm going to be a ninja again, if I become strong enough I can prove my clan wrong and maybe she will be my sister again." Hinata told him.

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, please don't get your hopes up too high. You can be as strong as anyone out there and people who don't respect you…they just aren't going to respect you. You see how strong I am, the villagers still hate me."

Hinata frowned, she hadn't thought much about that, "But, my clan respects strength over all else."

Naruto sighed, "Just please don't get your hopes up too high Hina. I don't trust your clan to just accept you back, but come on we need to go."

Hinata nodded and stood giving Naruto a quick kiss before holding his hand and he flashed them to the school where Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka were waiting. Naruto waved to them as Hinata walked forward and Iruka grinned at her, "Hinata, good to see you again, let's get down to business, you are exempt from the writing portion, so let's start with kunai." He led her to a line, "Okay you remember this test, right? Throw the kunai and don't step in front of this line."

Hinata nodded and pulled her kunai out throwing ten of them and scoring ten bullseyes. "Well done Hinata, you pass that, let's do shuriken now." Iruka pointed her to a different target, and got the same result, ten bullseyes.

"Well done Hinata, let's see the clone jutsu, transformation jutsu, and substitution jutsu." Iruka told her.

Hinata nodded and performed the 3 academy jutsus with no problems. Iruka nodded and led her to the next station, it was a sparring ring, "Now, since you don't have any other students to spar with, you will be sparring with me, please don't actually shoot chakra through your attacks."

Hinata nodded and stepped into the ring, doing a quick stretch before dropping into her flowing gentlefist stance, "I'm ready sensei."

Iruka nodded and stepped in himself, the two sparred lightly, Iruka watching her form and technique with taijutsu. He was quite pleased and called the match to a stop. "Okay Hinata I have everything I need, you passed."

Hinata grinned, "Thank you, sensei."

Tsunade walked up to them, "Good work Hinata. Naruto, I need you and Hinata to come to my office with me."

The two ninjas nodded and followed their leader to her office, when they got into the office Tsunade sat in her seat and waited for a moment, Shizune let a man in a straw hat into the room, he was a drunk, Naruto picked up on that immediately, he could smell that the bottle the man held was full of alcohol, he could also smell it on his breath.

"I have a mission for you two, it is "C" rank. You will be guiding this man to the land of waves and make sure that he isn't attacked by any bandits." Tsunade told them, handing a folder to Naruto.

Naruto opened it and looked at it. He raised an eyebrow, he immediately knew something was off, something was wrong. First, for the last three years the land of Waves was in shambles. He knew from firsthand experience, he and Jiraiya had gone there during their travels, it was in bad shape, a very poor fishing village. Second, was the note on the bottom of the page. It told Naruto that he would be hosting the man in his house for the night, and that Tsunade was going to travel with them to the Estate and give him a real mission briefing there. Where there were no prying ears.

Naruto nodded and sealed the mission folder in a seal on his arm. "Great, Tazuna you will be staying with me tonight, why don't we head that way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jonin of the Hidden leaf, this is my student Hinata Hyuga. We will all stay at my Estate, I'll provide dinner and we will discuss your protection tonight."

Tazuna shook his hand, and Naruto immediately realized that the man was in fact pretending to be drunk, he was sober, in his eyes Naruto could see a deep sadness. Something had happened to this man in the past. Naruto smiled at him and Tazuna replied, "It's nice to meet you Naruto." He said in a quiet voice before shouting out, "You are having these two weak looking shinobi take care of me! Is that a joke!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking at Tsunade, she nodded to him, so he decided to play along, raising his voice, "I'll have you know I'm gonna be the future hokage!"

He and Tazuna continued for a few minutes before Tsunade finally screamed at them to stop. The group then travelled to Naruto's house where they went inside and closed the door, as soon as the door was shut Naruto activated all his seals and the house became impenetrable, and soundproof again.

"What the hell is going on Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto I have a mission for you and Hinata. It's very important and it in reality is high A to S rank, not C. You will encounter high rank Ninja assassins. Tazuna came to me he informed me he didn't have enough money to pay for the mission he really needs. He needs us though. You and Hinata are the only team I can assign a C rank like this to, the council can't know, they would want to side with Tazuna's enemy. You've heard of the Gato, of the Gato Company right?

Naruto nodded, "The shipping magnate? Yeah, I've heard of him, one of the richest men on the planet, right?"

Tsunade nodded, "The very same, he is our enemy on this, you can see why the council will not let me assign a jonin team to this, the lack of pay would cause them to take interest in this, they would refuse to take the job, but instead take Tazuna to him, in return for money, and his further employment of our forces. They care more about money than people. I can't send any other genin squad into this mission, they would die. You and Hinata however, you are my strongest jonin sensei at the moment, and one of my strongest ninja period, only Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Gai come anywhere close to you. Hinata is certainly my strongest genin, I know that she is midchunin level, the two of you should be able to get it done."

Naruto nodded, "We can handle it, so what are we going to be doing?"

That's when Tazuna spoke up, "I'm a bridge builder, I started making a bridge from the island to the mainland, see Gato owns all the ports so he taxes them all very heavily, nobody in my village can make a living, we are all barely scraping by. If I can build this bridge he would have no power, we could use the bridge for trades. Gato knew this, he hired ninjas he took my daughter Tsunami, and her son, my grandson Inari. He took them to stop me from building my bridge, he has kept me in line by holding my family hostage. Please you have to help me. I have heard of how strong you are. Please, I'm begging you."

Naruto nodded and gave him a small grin, "Don't worry, I will save them. You will have an army to build your bridge. You came to the right ninja."

Hinata nodded, "That's right, we won't stop until you have your family back." She then looked at Naruto, the man she loved had a look of absolute determination, he was fired up about this particular mission. Perhaps it was because he had lost his loved ones."

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Shout out to The Flare Blade, I got the idea for Tsunade and Naruto having a meeting about the real mission from his fic Because I Love You – Chasing After You, it is a great fic and very detailed and I love that he went into politics got the idea for how the mission was handed out from this fic!**


	118. Chapter 118

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 118

Special thanks too: Danny vs A Month, Dante3142, Dragonwojo1234, ttkaigler, Nirvash77, Crazywizard73, DragoFae24, that guy660, jenuzumaki, SpiceyWifey, nightwind83, Naruhinalover20, Rose Tiger, and sasmith.

Naruto, Hinata, and Tazuna left early the next morning before the sun came up, Naruto and Hinata on high alert as they left the village. Naruto had a bad feeling about this mission, but Tazuna's family needed Naruto. Naruto quietly discussed the plan he had with Tazuna and Hinata, he created an army of shadow clones separating them in groups of three and having one in each group transform into Hinata, and one transform into Tazuna. This way they had multiple decoy groups.

"We will go to Wave traveling like this, every time a group of clones is taken out I will create 3 more groups and we will continue on like this all the way there." Naruto told them.

Hinata nodded, "Won't that be rather taxing on your chakra Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes it will, but I have multiple chakra recovery seals that I put all of my chakra into last night. I will just use those to fill back up as soon as I need to. This is the best way to get to wave at the moment."

Hinata nodded, "Okay Naruto, anything else?"

"Of course, all my clones along with myself are leaving placing flying thundergod seals every step we take with our feet, this will allow us to teleport anywhere we need to just about, it will also throw off anyone trying to track us if we just teleport to another route." Naruto told her smiling.

"Alright, now what are the plans once we get to the wave?" Hinata asked.

Naruto's face got a little darker, "You will be staying with Tazuna and a few buffed clones, you remember how to activate your distress seal correct?" Hinata nodded and Naruto continued, "I will infiltrate Gato's headquarters wherever it may be. I can always teleport to your location if you are in trouble, but you will be hiding with Tazuna. You had better be careful Hinata, you too Tazuna. Listen to me carefully, I will save your family, you just need to let me. I am going to infiltrate and find them, when I find one a clone will teleport the one I find to you. I will find the other and teleport them to you. Tazuna…this only works if you are safe and stay hidden. If you and Hinata aren't safe, I have nowhere to send your family to."

Tazuna nodded, "Are you sure you will be able to infiltrate alone? Shouldn't you take Hinata with you to help you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No offense is meant to Hinata, she is very strong, and a very capable ninja, but she just isn't on my level. She would slow me down on an infiltration mission. Look I was trained on infiltration from the three best ninja in the leaf village. Two of them are former ANBU captains, and one is Jiraiya the Sannin. I am able to slip through any base, village, outpost, whatever it is, I will slip through with ease. No one will find me, no one will have any idea that I'm there until it is too late and their throat is already slit. Tazuna I promise you, I will get your family back, no matter what it takes."

Tazuna nodded, he stepped forward and hugged Naruto, with tears in his eyes, "Please just save my family, they are all I have left."

Naruto smiled, "I will save them, I give you my word, and you can ask Hinata, I never go back on my word. I know how you feel, an evil man currently has my mother and I can't do anything about it. We have no idea what part of the world they are in. I have had other loved ones held captive as well, it's hard, I know what you feel, helpless. Let me be the weapon that you use to free them."

Tazuna nodded, "I trust you Naruto. I don't know why, but I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone, thank you so much."

Naruto nodded and he looked at Hinata, "I know this isn't what you had in mind for our first mission, staying in the back and playing guard, but we don't have a choice here. I have to get severely involved so that we can win, we don't have a choice."

Hinata smiled at him, "It's okay, we have to do this, we have to save Tazuna's family, I'll do whatever you need me to."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Hinata."

They continued walking for a while, Naruto alert as anything, he was however caught off guard when Tazuna asked him, "So how did this work out? Hinata she is your age, yet a genin? Is that what its called? And you are a genius or something just that gifted?"

Naruto stopped for a minute, before continuing to walk, "I'm certainly no genius, I do have great genes, my father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, one of the strongest ninja of all time. My mother Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habenero. She was fierce and feared as well, they were both very strong. I however at one point was the dead last in my class, both of my parents died in the Nine Tailed Fox attack many years ago, I was orphaned. However, I dropped out of school and someone started training me. I got very strong being trained by three of the strongest ninja in the world."

Tazuna nodded, "Was that not available for Hinata? From what I know the Hyuga clan is very prestigious and Hinata would have more funds available to her. Also, it sounded like Hinata is taking this as her first mission in a while."

Naruto sighed, "She had to take 2 and a half years off."

Hinata was very quiet at this point and Tazuna looked at her, his eyes widened, "Oh no…I'm so sorry, Hinata…you were Naruto's loved one that was taken. I'm sorry you two, I should have realized it sooner."

"It's alright Tazuna, just know, this is one of the reasons that we will work so hard to protect you and get your loved ones back. I was taken, gone for over two years, held by evil men, Naruto searched the world looking for me. It took him two and a half years but he found me, he saved me. Just like he will save your family. Naruto will not stop until they are saved." Hinata spoke up finally.

Naruto didn't say anything but just nodded, Tazuna grinned, "I'm very thankful to have you two here to help me. Your village has done so much to help me, I will be forever in your debt. I'm sorry I can't properly pay you."

"Don't worry about it, I literally have more money than I know what to do with, my parents were both S class ninja for years, they went on so many incredibly high paying jobs, plus the Uzumaki clan was once as prestigious as the Hyuga clan, and my dad's family the Namikaze were very well off as well. I inherited both of these, only recently. Neither one of us cares about the money, we have plenty." Naruto told him honestly.

Tazuna nodded, "Thank you both."

Naruto nodded and they continued walking, going through the forests, they were never bugged, Naruto's diversions worked well. His clones had been attacked multiple times but with so many all around, they were unable to find the real group. Out of nowhere Naruto cursed, "Fuck."

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

"My clones defeated one of the ninja after us, they interrogated him, Zabuzo Momochi, the Demon of the Mist is after us now. Him and Haku. We've fought them before, they tried to take you to the Cloud remember?" Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded, "They were tough. Zabuza was on par with Kakashi-sensei, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah that was three years ago. Come on, let's go, we need to get out of here. Zabuza isn't someone to trifle with."

"Wait! This Zabuza guy…is he stronger than you? You are one of the strongest ninja in one of the strongest villages, is this guy really that strong?" Tazuna asked, now terrified.

"It's not that he is or isn't stronger than me, he is a highly-trained assassin, he has the advantage since we are playing defense. We don't need to leave it to chance if we can escape." Naruto told him.

Tazuna nodded, "So I'll stay here, I will let them get me, while they have me you can save my family."

Naruto shook his head, "Brave of you, but trust me on this. If you try to stay here they will send a weaker ninja to kill you and Zabuza will still come after me and Hinata, it does no good."

Tazuna growled in frustration, but Naruto's ears perked up, "Hinata, take Tazuna with my clone, go now."

A shadow clone popped into existence, it picked up Tazuna and took off, Hinata following dutifully as Naruto stood in the clearing waiting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, building up a small amount of chakra in his right hand.

He waited until he heard the whistling of a blade, his eyes snapped open, "KITSUNE!" He yelled as he summoned his fox blade to his hand, holding strong as Zabuza's giant executioners blade snapped into it, Naruto's right arm muscles bulging as he held against it. A giant shockwave tore through the surrounding area, as Naruto stared into the seemingly soulless eyes of the demon.

"Naruto Uzumaki…student of Kakashi Hatake, son of the Yellow Flash, jonin of the Hidden Leaf village. What has it been three years?" Zabuza growled out.

Naruto grinned at him, "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, it has been three years since your gang almost killed me. It's time a repaid that favor." Naruto pushed hard with Kitsune, knocking Zabuza back, he then swung his own sword, Zabuza was fast, he brought his own sword up to block Naruto's.

"Fighting a legendary swordsman in a swordfight? That's ballsy." Zabuza growled to him.

Naruto smirked, "I've fought more impressive ninja than you. You don't even compare to my sensei Itachi, that man is a real master. You're dirt beneath his feet."

Zabuza growled and swung hard at Naruto. Naruto held Kitsune in both hands swinging down, jumping. Kitsune drove the executioner's blade downward as he flipped over it, he swung sideways afterwards, forcing Zabuza to dodge and back away slightly. He went through hand seals, "Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Naruto squinted the mist was getting so thick, "Demon Style: Fox Tracker." Naruto said, as he activated his fox eyes. He grinned, as he smelt Zabuza coming near him, he grinned as his eyes allowed him to see further in front of him than a normal human would be able to.

Zabuza swung his sword and Naruto tensed waiting for the last moment finally he brought his sword up, blocking Zabuza's sword, while he did this he charged chakra into his hand, he thrust the spiraling orb into Zabuza, "Rasengan!"

The Rasengan hit the man and blasted him away. Zabuza grunted in pain as he hit a tree, he got back up but rather slowly. Naruto was on top of him in a second, Zabuza swung at Naruto with his sword, but Naruto countered with a powerful swing of Kitsune, knocking Zabuza's unbalanced swing to the side.

The blonde ninja spun Kitsune, drove it into the ground and stepped inside Zabuza's defense, smashing his fist into the deadly ninja's face. He then turned and fired his knee into his face before flipping backwards, grabbing kitsune and pulling it with him blocking Zabuza's blade. Naruto jumped backwards into the mist, drawing kunai and tossing them around the area. He waited for a moment for Zabuza, taking a deep breath. That was when he heard something that chilled his bones…Hinata screamed in the distance, his clone popped…"Haku…"

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	119. Chapter 119

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 119

Author's Notes: First off sorry for the wait, I have been rather busy with school and everything else. Updates will not be very frequent until the fall, I have an internship over the summer and while I will still try to update it will be less frequent than what we became used to. To those who reviewed and I did not reply, I'm sorry, I have been busy as stated and I'm not sure who I replied to, replies will begin again with this chapter and I will respond to every review once again. Sorry!

That being said, special thanks go out to: Dante3142, Raidroflostsoul, Naruhinakiralacus, SpiceyWifey, Dragonwojo1234, Karakushi-san, Si Muka Jahat, Ninjarojusai, Crazywizard73, DragoFae24, that guy660, Naruhinalover20, ttkaigler, sasmith, Danny vs A Month, Einjeru Hatake, and Rose Tiger For their reviews!

To Raidr- thank you for the compliments, this story has been a wild ride. The Kabuto scenes were very difficult to write and I have tried to add the real-life relationship troubles in there they are human after all and feel emotions like jealousy and other things. I can see what you mean by repetitive thanks for the constructive criticism, Thanks for your support!

…

Hinata screamed as a giant ice dragon barreled into her. She had pushed Tazuna out of the way however and so the old bridge builder lived, Hinata however didn't take the full brunt of the blow either, she blasted chakra into the ice monstrosity as it hit her, blowing most of it up but was still hit hard. Hinata slammed into a tree, rebounding and landing on her feet before dropping to a knee as she shook her head as it rung. Hinata looked at the man, she had seen Haku before, and she wasn't necessarily surprised to see him either. "Haku, it's been a long time." Hinata had a dark look to her eyes as she saw him. She looked around and realized Naruto's clone had already been popped.

The Byakugan princess stood straight into her flowing gentle fist stance, ready to put up a fight, she knew the man was fast, she had already disabled her weight seals and took a deep breath readying herself. She angled herself in front of Tazuna blocking him from Haku.

Haku stared at her, "Hinata Hyuga, I remember you from years ago."

"What is he talking about Hinata?" Tazuna asked her.

Hinata responded without looking away from Haku, "He tried to kidnap me and give me to another country that would have used me to breed a bunch of Byakugan babies, and experiment on me in order to learn more about my eyes."

"It wasn't personal Hinata, just like this, it's not personal, let me have Tazuna and you walk away." Haku told her.

Hinata glared at him, "You were fine with delivering me to a group of bastards to be raped repeatedly, its personal for me. I have a soul, I won't let you take Tazuna to be tortured and killed by that monster Gatou. You're going to have to go through me to get to him. Walk away Haku, this doesn't end well for you."

Haku raised an eyebrow, "If it means anything, I'm sorry for back then, I had no option back then, and I have no option now."

"It makes absolutely no difference to me if you are sorry or not, you wanted to send me to hell, now allow me to return the favor." Hinata told him coldly.

"So be it." Haku responded, before going through handseals, " **Ice Style: Ice Rink Jutsu!"** The ground beneath them and the area all around them turned into ice as Haku finished his jutsu. He sped towards Hinata, skating much faster than he originally was.

…

Naruto looked in the direction of Hinata's scream, he cursed, but he also knew her distress seal hadn't gone off yet, he could flash to her, but then Zabuza would be there before Naruto would be able to land a finishing blow, that being the case, Zabuza would be right back in a spot to kill Tazuna. Naruto would have to leave Hinata to face off with Haku alone, there was nothing he could do that would help her enough, she was very skilled, she would be fine. He growled and turned his focus completely back to Zabuza as he felt the man's intense killer intent coming from the mist, he cursed, he had lost the demon, he focused hard and found him again. Naruto grinned, glad he had his fox hearing and smell, this fight would have been much harder without it.

Zabuza charged through the mist at Naruto, swinging his massive blade, Naruto flipped over the blade and flung two kunai at the Demon of the Mist, flicking his wrist as the two tri-pronged kunai seemed to appear out of nowhere. Zabuza wasn't surprised however and dodged by moving his head slightly to the side, the kunai stuck into the ground behind him and Naruto grinned, he was gradually spreading his kunai out around the battlefield, he didn't want to use the technique too early, if he did Zabuza would be able to formulate a strategy. This was one of the strongest ninja in the world and he surely wouldn't be killed by a technique he had seen already.

Naruto landed from his flip and bent out of the way of another swing of Zabuza's monster blade, Naruto grinned, he threw his sword sideways over Zabuza's blade, then followed it up with two kunai, deflecting his sword into the hole in Zabuza's blade, and driving it into the ground. This caused Zabuza to lose his grip on his sword and Naruto fired in slamming multiple punches into Zabuza's gut followed by an uppercut into Zabuza's jaw. He then leaned his head back away from the right hook Zabuza sent his way, he grabbed the man's arm as it went past with his left hand, he pulled it up, grabbed it with his right hand and using a judo throw, threw the man backwards into a tree and away from his weapon. Naruto charged in again, blocking a punch and jabbing him in the ribs twice, before crossing his arms infront of his face, blocking a kick. The kick had enough force behind it that he slid across the ground. Zabuza looked at him pissed, Naruto could tell the man wasn't happy, but he had him on the ropes, or so he thought.

Zabuza charged him and dodged the first punch Naruto threw, he grabbed Naruto's fist and pulled him into a knee to the gut. Before throwing him back. Naruto landed his hands, twirling and using his feet to fend off Zabuza from attacking him while he was down. He kicked the man towards his giant blade, and Zabuza grabbed it and sprinted back at Naruto to try to end him. Naruto flipped over the giant blade and pushed off of it, jumping higher into the air and twisted around and planted a hard kick into Zabuza's head, driving the demon of the mist into the ground head first.

Naruto bounced away from the leg sweep and twisted around blocking the man's first punch with his right hand before turning and back handing the man in the face. Zabuza swung another punch at Naruto but the blonde ninja knocked it down and away at the wrist before bringing his wrist up into Zabuza's chin. Zabuza stumbled backwards and Naruto twisted, pounding a roundhouse kick into Zabuza's face, knocking him back onto his back. Naruto jumped and dropped an ax kick at Zabuza, for the man to roll out of the way.

Zabuza rolled onto his feet and backed away for a moment, "Heh, color me impressed kid, you managed to become a powerhouse in the last three years. You weren't able to stand up to Haku last time we met, and now here you are on my level. Very, very impressive. You have certainly gained my respect." Zabuza told the blonde ninja.

Naruto grinned, "Well, I've had some impressive teachers, but a lot of hard work does this for a guy."

"I can see, you have earned my respect Naruto. You leaf ninja have certainly impressed me for such a weak village." Zabuza told him, "Yet we still find eachother on opposite ends of the conflict once again. As much as I respect you, I have to carry out my contract. Either you let me have the bridge builder or I kill you, and Haku kills the Hyuga you seem so attached to. As good as you are kid, you can't take me full power and Haku. I just have to stay alive until Haku kills the Hyuga and then the bridge builder."

Naruto growled, "So what happens when I kill you in the next ten minutes. Hinata can certainly hold out that long. You aren't giving her enough credit. I haven't even gone all out yet."

"Very optimistic of you kid, however I haven't gone all out either, you really think you can beat me?" Zabuza questioned him.

Naruto smirked, "Only one way to find out huh?" With that he held a hand up and yelled, "WEIGHT SEALS RELEASE!" With that he disappeared in a blur, his body moving so fast he left an after image in his place. Naruto appeared next to Zabuza and slashed at him with one of his tripronged kunai, his sword swinging to block Zabuza's giant sword, Zabuza leaned back from the blade continuing his own sword slashing towards him. The two locked blades and Naruto hade to move his second hand to his blade struggling to hold Zabuza as Zabuza gritted his teeth, a purple chakra shroud begun to rise from him as he seemed to power up. Naruto cursed and jumped back as Zabuza started to overpower him. Naruto cursed as he sent more chakra to his legs, he charged again. This time he met Zabuza in the middle and the two were about to class again, when Zabuza's chakra surged again, he went fast as lightning this time, Naruto's eyes widened as he ducked trying to spin away but was met with Zabuza's knee to his gut. Naruto spit up blood as he dropped to his knees, that's when Zabuza dropped his sword down towards Naruto's head, trying to split him in half.

Naruto brought up his sword and blocked it but he was already on his knees, he had no leverage, he couldn't win this from here. Naruto cursed, he had no other option, either do it or die here. Naruto held it a while longer, his arms starting to shake under the intense weight Zabuza was pushing down on him. He gritted his teeth as he tried to push it up, it wasn't enough. He cursed again, looking into Zabuza's eyes, the man had a seemingly sad glint in them, Naruto could see he didn't want to kill him, but he also saw a cold resolution in his eyes, he would do what he had to.

Naruto growled and dropped one hand off of the sword placing it on the ground and placed a flying thundergod seal, he then flashed away from the sword as it clashed down onto the ground. Naruto then flashed back immediately, watching as Zabuza's eyes widened as Naruto stood on his sword. Naruto had flashed away and back so fast it looked to Zabuza like his sword went right through Naruto. Naruto then slashed down at Zabuza. He moved out of the way, but it was too late, he let out a growl in agony as the sword sliced through his shoulder and down a ways before Zabuza grabbed it and stopped it before it sliced through his heart, holding it there with his hand, reinforced by chakra.

Naruto slid it out and looked at him "It's over Zabuza, you can't fight me with that wound."

Zabuza growled and disappeared in a shunshin heading towards Hinata. Naruto cursed and held up a hand sign finding Hinata's seal and flashing to her, he would get there a few seconds before the Demon of the mist. He didn't think Zabuza would try to fight or kill Tazuna at this point, however he wouldn't put it past the man. He couldn't let him get to Hinata and Tazuna first.

…

Hinata was shocked to see him so fast, she reacted to slow and took a punch to the face as her footing slipped and she lost her guard. Hinata slammed back into the tree, but dodged the next punch, her Byakugan helping her run through calculations as to how much chakra exactly to apply. The normal amount for ice was incorrect, she cursed, the ice's properties were changing. She slid around dodging Haku's strikes but barely. She was having a lot of trouble figuring out this new ground. Haku was able to slide around her on it, she was unable to get steady footing just yet. Luckily with her Byakugan she didn't need to turn to see Haku's attacks, she was able to dodge, twisting her body at unnatural angles, using her flexibility to weave around Haku's attacks.

Finally, she figured out the chakra flow of the ground, its property changing, to most people they would not be able to fight off this attack, instead they would have to slip and slide around or take to the trees, with her Byakugan however she figured out exactly how much chakra to continuously pump into her feet, she had to keep changing it in order to keep her traction however.

She bent backwards, her head almost hitting the ice as she dodged an attack, she flipped over backwards and landed a kick to Haku's chest sending him back slightly. Hinata charged forward and struck at his chest with a palm strike, Haku however, flipped a senbon at Hinata, she had to twist out of the way, missing her strike, as Haku recoiled and tried to perform a leg sweep to trip up Hinata. Hinata jumped over it, twisting and firing her own sidekick into Haku's face, launching him into a tree. Hinata followed him, lunging at him, he tried to block with his left hand, and Hinata shot chakra into his arm, and he grunted in agony as she hit several more chakra points along his arm before firing two fingers into his shoulder, channeling her lightning chakra into the attack. Lightning shot out of Haku's shoulder and he cried out in pain.

She jumped back and glared at him, "Haku, your arm is disabled, if you continue to fight it's only going to get worse."

Haku stood slowly holding his left shoulder with his right hand, "Hinata, you have impressed me, you have improved tremendously from the helpless little girl you once were. However, this fight is far from over."

Hinata nodded and charged Haku, the ice man stood and held his right hand in front of him, he blocked Hinata's next strike by pushing her arm, deflecting the attack before it could do any damage to him, he pushed her to the side and fired a kick into her back, she stumbled forward and then back peddled as Haku advanced, kicking at her repeatedly, with wide sweeping kicks. Hinata grimaced she realized he was guiding her to a position he wanted her to be in. She wasn't sure where it was however, she pumped chakra into her arm and stopped the next kick, blocking it with her forearm against his shin, the struggled for a second right there as Hinata tried to hold the kick off, but the man was stronger than her, she moved her other hand to and placed it against her arm, reinforcing the block. Haku raised his right hand and Hinata saw him gather chakra, he did a hand sign, and Hinata's eyes widened in shock, hundreds of ice needles appeared all around her, she was surrounded, and with nowhere to go the needles all fired towards her.

Hinata started to spin and shouted " **ROTATION!"** Hinata spun around shooting chakra out of every tenketsu point in her body. She gritted her teeth it was too late, some ice needles hit her before she could start, she spun for a moment, and then dropped it. She dropped to a knee covered in needles as she did her breathing ragged as she slowly stood. Haku watched as she did.

"That was impressive Hinata, your reaction time was incredible, quick thinking as well. Your techniques are amazing. However, with those needles in you there is not much you can do." Haku told her.

Hinata gritted her teeth and tried to stand, only to fall back down onto one knee, she couldn't move. This was bad. "Hinata please, I do not wish to hurt you anymore, you fought well, but it's over."

Haku began to walk towards Tazuna as Hinata once again began to struggle to her feet, "N-No! I can't let you kill that man. I'm not finished yet!" Hinata finally stood, her knees shaking as she finally stood and drew a kunai throwing it at Haku, trying to rush behind it, attempting to attack the man.

Haku sighed, he tossed two needles at Hinata, the first one intercepted the kunai as the second one was caught out of nowhere, Naruto appeared and caught the needle before it could hit Hinata. "Haku, it's been a long time since we last saw each other, stand down. Zabuza is on his way here, he is heavily wounded. You are no match for me, I will kill you and Zabuza if I have to.

Haku smiled sadly, "You can't protect both at the same time Naruto, not when they are on opposite sides."

Hinata slowly walked up next to Naruto, before leaning against the tree, slumping slightly, breathing hard, she pulled out a kunai, "I can protect myself Naruto, protect Tazuna."

Naruto looked back at her and smiled, "I can do both, with Zabuza coming I'll need to. Even injured, you can't fight him in your condition." Before Haku could do anything, Naruto had flashed to Tazuna, grabbing him and flashing back as Haku looked on.

"I see, so it seems you have a teleport ability." Haku stated as he glared at Naruto. That was when Zabuza arrived in the area, the man growled as he landed hard next to Haku.

"You made it here already? I guess my injuries would have slowed me down." Zabuza grunted out.

Naruto nodded, "Get out of here Zabuza. I'm letting you go here."

Zabuza grinned at him, "Hardly, you think you can fend off Haku and myself from killing Tazuna? Your little Hyuga isn't in any shape to fight either one of us, even with me injured like I am."

Naruto glanced quickly back to Hinata and cursed, Zabuza was right, Hinata was in pretty bad shape, she was still standing but was clearly rather injured, and having trouble standing on her own, as evidenced by the tree she was leaning on. "Hinata, how you holding up? Can you fight at all?"

Hinata pushed herself off the tree and nodded, "Haku is quite skilled with his senbon, he has managed to hit many of my pressure points vital to moving properly. I won't be much use Naruto; however, I can defend Tazuna, I will block all attacks that get past you."

Naruto nodded and sighed, "Fine, I don't have much of a choice huh?" He drew Kitsune once again and held it in front of him wearily.

Zabuza hoisted his executioners blade and charged forward, Haku behind him, Naruto blocked Zabuza's strike and flipped kicking Haku away, before landing and blocking Zabuza's kick with a kick of his own. He turned and tossed kunai at Haku, fast as lightning accurate to a pin point. One kunai hiding in the shadow of the other kunai. Haku tossed her senbon at the kunai knocking the first one out of the air. He didn't see the second one, until it was almost to late, he stopped in his tracks unable to continue on towards Tazuna, instead he tossed a multitude of senbon at the bridge builder. It was stopped by Hinata however as the Hyuga blocked the senbon, she was breathing hard after though. Haku could tell the girl didn't have much strength yet.

Haku scanned the area, Naruto was heading his way, but Zabuza jumped in the way, his master wanted him to deal with Hinata. He watched her carefully, pinpointing several spots on her body, weaknesses that he could exploit, Hinata would be too slow to block a large volley of senbon, she would block her obvious vital areas, not the pressure points that would in fact immobilize her. Haku sighed he really didn't want to hurt this girl, but she was in his way, he had a job to do. So, he pulled out all the senbon he would need and targeted her. He threw them at her, throwing multiple with every throw, two aimed at vital areas, neck, and head, while one targeted a pressure point. He threw countless volleys and Hinata blocked them while attempting to save her vital points she let out a scream as she dropped to the ground, covered in senbon that had pierced her skin, hitting the pressure points Haku had aimed for.

Her entire body shook as she tried to move but was unable. It terrified her for a moment as bad memories surfaced. She tried to force them back but was having a hard time. She heard a distant voice calling her name, she came out of her reverie as Tazuna shook her, "Hinata! Are you okay?! Please just stop! Let him have me, just save my family please. I can't stand to watch this anymore."

Hinata grunted as she continued to struggle, that was when all of them heard a demonic growl coming from the side, Zabuza was on the ground staring at Naruto, who was covered in demonic chakra, he was glaring at Zabuza who had a gash in his side. Naruto disappeared, reappearing next to Hinata, "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto sighed in relief, still glowing with demonic chakra as he faced Haku, "I appreciate that you didn't kill Hinata, which is why I will let you go, however I won't be this nice if we face again. Take your master and go, or die."

Haku gulped, but nodded, he grabbed Zabuza, lifting him up and taking him away, Naruto waited until they were gone before powering down, he turned to Hinata and kneeled next to her, "Are you hurt?"

Hinata shook her head, but when she tried to move she gasped in pain, "Okay…Maybe I am hurt a little bit."

Naruto sighed, "Hinata, if you are hurt just tell me in the future, Tazuna, are you hurt at all?"

The bridgebuilder shook his head, "No, please you two have done enough, just leave me to die, it isn't fair to the two of you."

"Nonsense, we're fine, Zabuza and Haku will be out of commission for a while. Then again so will Hinata. We have a mission to do, and to this date I have never failed a mission, I'm not starting now. Tsunade gave me a mission and I'm damn well going to complete it. I won't ever leave someone who is trying to do the right thing to die. I will save your family." Naruto then stood and picked up Hinata, lifting her onto his back, she grunted in pain as needles pressed further into her body in some place. Moving around didn't help her out either.

"Sorry Hinata, I have to get you two to safety before I can pull the needles out, this ride is going to hurt a little okay? I need you to stay awake though, I need your Byakugan to guide us just in case." Naruto told her.

"I'll be fine Naruto." She grunted out.

Naruto nodded and created a clone that picked up Tazuna, "We have to go fast, sorry Tazuna."

Tazuna nodded he was okay with it. Naruto took off towards a shack that Tazuna had hidden near the bridge. When Naruto got them there he laid Hinata down in a small bed in the corner. He then told her, "Hina, wait a little longer and I will take those out of you, just don't move around much okay? The more you move the more damage you will do to yourself."

Hinata nodded and Naruto stood and walked back outside to start placing security seals around the perimeter. Finally he walked back in and sat down with Hinata, he looked her over and then reached for the first needle in her right arm, he touched it and noticed Hinata cringe, he sighed before plucking it out as the Byakugan princess grimaced.

After Naruto pulled the many many needles out of her skin he sighed looking into her eyes, "Hina, are you okay now? Try to move just be careful. I suspect you won't be able to stand for at least a few days. Luckily though you are otherwise fine."

Hinata nodded slowly and tried to move, she quickly stopped though and shook her head, "I won't be moving for a while, what is the plan Naruto?"

"Same plan Hinata, I have left plenty of seals here, I will leave an army of clones here and in the area and go in myself, I just need to get suited up, then the raid will begin, I have to save his family." Naruto told her.

Hinata smiled at him, "Go, we will be fine. You must bring them back, but you also have to come back to us with them."

Naruto nodded, "That's the plan, I love you Hinata." He then leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

…


	120. Chapter 120

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 120

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry for this taking so long but I have been a lot busier than I first thought I would be! Please read and review and show that I still have readers out there after all this time! Don't worry I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY I actually have great things planned for the rest of this arc and I think you guys are going to love it! Hopefully it won't take me this long to update again!

Special thanks to: Night-wolf Pack, Dragonwojo1234, that guy660, jenuzumaki, Danny vs A Month, Crazywizard73, Naruhinalover, Nirvash77, Dragofae24, sasmith, nightwind83, and Dante3124 for their reviews! GUYS! PLEASE SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO HEAR FROM YALL AGAIN, I HAVE MISSED MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS AND FRIENDS THAT I HAVE MADE WHILE WRITING THIS STORY.

NARUHINARYU! AFTER READING YOUR CHAPTER TODAY and reading the response to my review about missing my chapter I figured if you missed it that much maybe everyone did just as much so I DECIDED TO STAY UP WAY LATER THAN I SHOULD AND FINISH HAMMERING OUT THIS CHAPTER TO POST IT! SO TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER GO THANK HER BY READING HER STORY AND REVIEWING! THE NAME IS THE WAY TO YOUR HEART – THE LONG WAY HOME! IT'S ONE OF THE BEST STORIES ON THE SITE RIGHT NOW Go read and review for her because she like me responds to all reviews but at the end of chapters and she is very funny It's a naruhina story and it is freaking amazing!

…

Naruto slid his gauntlet onto his right wrist, locking it into place as he grimaced, he had taken a lot of lives with these weapons. He sighed as he slipped the left gauntlet onto his wrist. Tazuna chose this moment to speak up, "What are those going to do?"

Naruto looked back at him, he held up his right arm and channeled chakra into the gauntlet releasing the hidden blade inside. The blade sprung out and Tazuna gasped in shock. "These are some of my best stealth weapons. I channel my chakra into them and the blade springs out. The blade springing out makes it easier to make the kill silently. I place my hand over their mouth and the blade springs into their throat, silent kill."

Tazuna sighed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You're still so young and have seen and done so much."

Naruto shrugged, "The life of a ninja, it's my job." Tazuna shuddered at that. Naruto nodded and walked out, "I'm going to go scout the property. I have a couple days of scouting before I can go in safely. If I'm seen they will kill your family. I'll be back later tonight." With that he disappeared, flashing out of the shack they were in.

"You know he hasn't had an easy life. Don't judge him. He never wanted to kill, he was a good person, a great person. It all changed when I was taken, he was shown a hellish world, so was I for that matter. Naruto was an orphan, he grew up most of his life with no family, and the entire village has hated him and treated him like shit his entire life. They have almost killed him multiple times, burned his house down once. Despite all of that Naruto was a good person until I was taken. He still is a good person, just so much darker. These kind of missions…he was never meant to take this kind of stealth mission. He was always meant to be an assault team powerhouse with his abilities. When I was missing, he changed he had to undergo stealth training to try to find me. The men who have trained him are all good men. However, they are all built mentally to kill or be killed. They lived in different times. Naruto was never meant to be like that, the killing like this has corrupted him. He hates it, he won't tell anyone, but I can tell by the look in his eyes. It eats him up inside to kill anyone, life is so precious to him that he hates this. However, he is uniquely skilled for this kind of infiltration mission now, he can't just turn these kinds of missions down, so he does his job like the good soldier and ninja that he is. He is going to kill the men in the stronghold in order to save your family. He does what he has to in order to save people so don't you dare judge him. He judges himself enough." Hinata told Tazuna coldly.

Tazuna looked taken aback, "Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't say anythi…"

Hinata interrupted him, "I saw your look, the disgust at him talking about the kill. He doesn't have a choice, if he left someone alive they could blow the whole operation. If he say, knocked someone out, and they woke up and told someone or someone saw them they would immediately kill your family."

Tazuna nodded, "I meant no disrespect towards him, I hate bloodshed is all. It was purely at distaste for killing. This world makes us do things we don't ever want to do, things we never intended to do. I truly meant nothing by it towards Naruto. I'm sorry."

Hinata nodded, blushing slightly, "Sorry…I took it the wrong way. I'm just getting tired of people treating Naruto poorly for things he doesn't have much control over."

Tazuna waved her off, "Think nothing of it young lady, you were defending your man, something you should be doing. You're loyal and fierce. Do you mind if I make a comment about your fight against that young man Haku?"

Hinata nodded, "Go ahead, I can try to explain things for you if you'd like."

The old bridge builder nodded, "Well there are bits I definitely don't understand. Your attacks for instance, it looked like you were just poking at him. I understand he did take some damage, but it wasn't what I was expecting."

Hinata nodded, "Right well that is my clan's fighting style. You see my eyes?" Hinata activated her Byakugan, "This is my Byakugan, they help me see things differently, you can think of it as X-Ray vision if you'd like. Except I also have a full 360-degree range of vision. So, I personally have the…largest vision field, I can see everything within 5 kilometers around me. If I focus on one spot I can see 15 kilometers in that directions. Using this power, I can see chakra points, and organs in the body. I'm able to shoot chakra into them and damage them internally. Our fighting style is called the gentle fist, because we do internal damage instead of external."

Tazuna nodded now enlightened, "However you were also able to deal physical blows."

Hinata nodded, "That's Naruto's training. He abhors the fact that the Hyuga have only one fighting style. If the opponent Is immune or knows how to counter, it means death. Naruto has trained me hard in several other hand to hand styles. As well as taught me many jutsu to help me here and there. His arsenal is far greater than mine, he knows hundreds of jutsus, he has the chakra to use them all. He really is one of a kind. Most people from my clan never learn any jutsu, they simply rely on the Gentle fist in order to fight."

Tazuna nodded, "I don't mean to be rude here, but you were outmatched by that Haku fellow, he was stronger than you and slightly faster. You took so much damage, when you were clearly outmatched, just to save me. Why?"

"Tazuna, you are a good man, I will not stand by and let a good man be killed, no matter what situation it puts me in. Also, I refuse to be a failure anymore. I have been a failure most of my life and I absolutely refuse to continue to be a failure. I will not fail this mission. Naruto and I will protect you, we will save your family, and your bridge will be built." Hinata told him fiercely.

Tazuna turned to her and grinned, "Thank you Hinata, you and Naruto have given me so much hope, you are both far too good to me."

…

Naruto slammed his hand into a tree, cursing there was no good way in. He had been surveying everything around this compound, it was a fortress. Naruto sighed this would be difficult, he had to get in without being seen or Tazuna's family would be killed, and so far there wasn't a great opening. He wanted to wait longer and find some kind of opening, but he didn't have that kind of time. Gato had his men sweeping the entire area around the village looking for Tazuna, himself, and Hinata. He cursed again. Besides all of that, there was an unknown man in the stronghold. He was a behemoth, clearly had ninja training, but Naruto had never heard of him, never seen him in the bingo book. Naruto wasn't sure what he was, but there was something wrong about him, like he wasn't quite human. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Naruto held up a hand seal and flashed back to Hinata and Tazuna. Hinata looked at him and smiled, used to his flashing back to her all of a sudden. It was weird, she could almost feel he was coming seconds before he appeared. She stood slowly, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her quickly before grunting and she removed herself from him. She hated being professional, but Naruto was right.

"What did you find out? What's the plan?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto sighed, "First how are you feeling?"

"Much better Naruto, still very stiff, but I have been trying to stretch it out." Hinata told him slightly disappointed in herself for not being healthy yet.

Naruto nodded, "Good, you need to be fighting ready, and soon. Bandits are combing the area, my seals should hold out, but you never know. I am going in tonight, it will be tough Tazuna, I just don't have enough time to continue scouting."

Tazuna nodded, "Please, bring my family back to me."

Naruto nodded, "Of course, just allow me some time to sleep before I go."

…

Naruto woke up a few hours later, rolling out of the bed, he scanned the room and noticed Hinata wasn't in the room, he reached out with his senses looking for her chakra signature. He found it just outside the hut. He walked out the door and found her sitting alone staring out into the forest.

"Hinata, everything alright?" He asked her. Hinata looked back shocked, he had caught her off guard.

"Naruto, y-yes, everything is fine, just thinking I guess." Hinata told him

"Anything in particular you were thinking about?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata didn't say anything, instead just looked down and played with her hands, her hair falling over her face, hiding her eyes. Naruto embraced her in a hug holding her tight, "It's okay to think about it Hinata, it's okay to remember and feel sad. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. You survived through it because of how strong you are as a person."

Hinata nodded, "Thank you." She told him in a quiet voice. "Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for helping me."

Naruto nodded, "I wish I could do more for you Hina, you are my princess after all." Naruto kissed the top of her head before letting her go. "I need to go Hina."

She nodded, "I want to go with you and help. I want to help you save Tazuna's family."

Naruto nodded, "Hinata, you have yet to kill anyone, I want to keep you from killing someone for as long as I can. You are a ninja, I know. I don't think you are ready for this kind of mission."

"Naruto, I would be an incredible asset on this mission. My eyes can see everything, you should take me, we can work together on this and be fine!" Hinata pleaded with him.

Naruto smiled on her, "I can't deny that; however, I also need someone I can count on here with Tazuna in case someone finds him. You have to protect him here Hinata. Saving his family doesn't do much good if he dies."

Hinata nodded, "I just want to be there to help you."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Thank you, but I need you here even more."

Hinata nodded and Naruto held up a hand sign, smiling at her and flashed away to a seal he had left at the base of the compound, at the wall he wanted to go up in order to get in. He put his foot against the wall and cursed. His chakra wouldn't adhere him to the wall. Naruto growled and put his hand against the wall, he sent out his senses for what the cause may be. He found it, there was a seal inside the compound that stopped chakra from being used against the wall in any capacity. Naruto swore once again. He pulled out two kunai and jumped as high as he could, stabbing the kunai into the wall as he reached his apex. He pulled one out stabbing it back into the wall as he climbed up, pulling himself up higher and higher. He finally reached the top of the wall. He pulled himself up and over the wall, crouching and slinking forward in the dead of night. He stayed away from all the lights, even though he had his demon fox cloak on the whole time. He couldn't risk being seen and getting the bridge builder's family killed. He snuck across the facility, killing guards as he came across them. He stepped up behind one man, slid his hidden blade into the man's side piercing the lung and killing him instantly.

Naruto snuck through the entire base until he finally found a locked room. He placed his hand on the door and sensed for any alarm seals or anything else that could possibly blow his cover. There was nothing, just a lock, he pulled out his lock pick set and went to work on the difficult door. This place was maximum security to say the least, but he was very good at stealth missions like this. He was afterall trained by two of the best ANBU captains Konoha had ever known, and the biggest pervert Konoha had ever seen. Naruto grinned thinking about it, Jiraiya was grand and boisterous however when he wanted to, he could be the stealthiest man in the world.

Naruto felt a click in the lock and turned, the door opened and he peered in, he gasped at what he saw. A teenage boy was hanging limply. Strung up by his wrists, chained to a wall, he was unconscious. Naruto walked in and the boy began to stir. Naruto was next to him immediately, covering his mouth making sure he didn't blow his cover. "Shhhhh, you have to be quiet, don't yell, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, you're Inari, right?"

Naruto slowly took his hand away from Inari's mouth and the boy slowly nodded, "W-what are you doing here?" The boy asked him.

"I'm here to save you and your mom, your grandfather hired me and my student." Naruto told him.

"Have you saved my mom already?" Inari asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "I found you first, so I'm taking you first. I'm getting you out of here first then coming back for her."

"No. Go get her first, I won't go with you unless I know she is safe first." Inari told him.

Naruto shook his head, "You don't have much of a choice Inari, just trust me on this, I will save your mom."

Inari sniffled, "You don't get it, I know how long it probably took you to get here. Obviously, I can see you are good at this. You may get to her, but it will take time. She is heavily guarded and they do terrible things to her every second!"

"Listen kid, the longer you argue with me the longer your mom is gonna suffer. I can be gone and back in seconds. I'll save her. I promise, it won't take long." Naruto told him, before holding up a handseal, Naruto flashed himself and Inari out of the stronghold and flashed him all the way to Tazuna's hut.

Inari was disoriented and dropped to the ground, looking around himself slowly, he realized that he was in fact in the hut. He saw his grandfather, and tears welled up in his eyes, he was so happy to see the man. "How did we get here so fast? That shouldn't be possible."

Naruto smiled gently, "I have a jutsu called the flying thundergod, it allows me to teleport to any seal I have within a mile of myself. It's very handy and its why I'm getting you out first and then your mother it won't take but a thought to be back where we were. I have to back track and find your mom now.

Naruto then pointed at Hinata, "Hinata is my student she will heal you from here." With that Naruto flashed out of the house and back into the compound.

Hinata grinned gently at Inari when Tazuna rushed back into the hut, he had heard Naruto speak and rushed in, "INARI! You're back! Are you okay?" The old bridge builder asked his grandson as tears of joy spilled from his eyes.

Inari grinned at his grandfather, "Grandpa! It's so good to see you again! I…I can't believe I'm alive and out of that hell hole."

Tazuna just nodded holding his grandson for a while.

Hinata waited for Tazuna and Inari to catch up for a moment before moving in, "Inari, I need to take a look at you so I can heal you."

Inari looked over to her, having forgot she was there, "Wait if you're a ninja as well why aren't you helping him save my mother?"

Hinata grinned gently at him, "I'm watching over you and your grandfather, if I went with Naruto I would most likely just slow him down…I'm not on his level currently. I do need to heal you though, I can see your left arm is broken and you have a few cuts and scrapes that are infected. You have some burns I can heal as well."

Inari shook his head, "I can wait, my mom will need a lot of healing, I could always hear her screams, but they never let me see her. Please she will need it more."

Hinata grinned at him sweetly, "I'll be able to heal the both of you I promise."

Inari slowly nodded and accepted Hinata's healing hands, sighing in relief as some of the pain he had been feeling for a while now. He had gotten so used to it that he didn't realize he was still in it. He was also more concerned about his mother. "Hinata…do you really think Naruto can save my mother? From what I heard from guards she was always kept under strict guard, multiple guards always near her."

Hinata nodded, "Naruto is the strongest person I know, he has a drive in him that I have ever seen before. He's incredible, I have no doubt that he'll save your mother. He won't ever stop until he does."

"You hold a lot of faith in him." Inari told her.

Hinata nodded, "That's because he has earned every bit of it. He never left me, he kept coming until he found me."

Inari nodded, not quite sure what she meant but hopeful that Naruto would in fact save his mother.

…

Naruto sighed as he looked at the guards standing together with weapons in hand in front of a door, there were five of them, two on each side and a large man in the middle in front of the door. Naruto was watching them for a moment, he figured this was the door that hid Tsunami. That's when he heard a scream, Naruto cursed and threw a tri-pronged kunai enhanced with wind chakra as hard as he could at the middle guard. The poor man never saw it coming, it went through his head and he was dead before he hit the ground. Naruto flashed to the kunai as it exited the man's skull catching it and immediately burying it in the closest man's head as well. Two bodies were dropped in a split second and he turned and shoved his hidden blades into the two guards' heads to his right before grabbing the last man and breaking his neck. Four bodies in 4 seconds, Naruto was deadly efficient.

Naruto then threw a tri-pronged kunai through the locked door and flashed to it, as soon as he was in he threw two kunai right through the two men's heads as soon as they looked up. They were dead before they hit the ground. It was then that Naruto looked up and saw Tsunami…His jaw dropped and he cursed.

"Oh…Fuck!"

 **THERE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER AND SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG!**


	121. Chapter 121

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 121

Big time thanks to Shinobi Gatana for all of his reviews this last week, he reviewed almost every chapter so thanks a lot! Glad you liked it so much!

Special thanks to Danny vs A Month, UltiBG (Hammered this chapter out tonight just for you!) Naruhinalover20, that guy660, KamuiNamikaze082, ttkaigler, sasmith, Einjeru Hatake, NaruHinaRyu, Narhina, nightwind83, Rose Tiger, DragoFae24, Crazywizard73, and Dante3142 Yall kicked ass reviewing for me this last chapter so I hope you keep it up and review some more I loved seeing all your reviews!

…

Naruto sighed as he looked at the guards standing together with weapons in hand in front of a door, there were five of them, two on each side and a large man in the middle in front of the door. Naruto was watching them for a moment, he figured this was the door that hid Tsunami. That's when he heard a scream, Naruto cursed and threw a tri-pronged kunai enhanced with wind chakra as hard as he could at the middle guard. The poor man never saw it coming, it went through his head and he was dead before he hit the ground. Naruto flashed to the kunai as it exited the man's skull catching it and immediately burying it in the closest man's head as well. Two bodies were dropped in a split second and he turned and shoved his hidden blades into the two guards' heads to his right before grabbing the last man and breaking his neck. Four bodies in 4 seconds, Naruto was deadly efficient.

Naruto then threw a tri-pronged kunai through the locked door and flashed to it, as soon as he was in he threw two kunai right through the two men's heads as soon as they looked up. They were dead before they hit the ground. It was then that Naruto looked up and saw Tsunami…His jaw dropped and he cursed.

"Oh…Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he saw Tsunami, the woman's eyes were open looking at him but there was no light in them, no spirit. Her eyes made her look like she had given up on life. His ears picked up her slow breathing. It wasn't steady there was something wrong with her breathing it was ragged and she wasn't getting enough oxygen. He knew she couldn't go on living a whole lot longer like this. He cursed inwardly again as he looked at the poor woman, there was blood all over her naked body, she was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists they had been impaled and a chain stuck through them, she hadn't moved from this spot in a while. Naruto could tell from the dried pool of blood, excrement, and other bodily fluids that was under her feet. The woman said nothing as the blonde ninja approached her, shaking his head at the brutality, it was clear she had been beaten, by the purple and black blue skin under the blood. She had been tortured and raped as well. The woman had been put through hell, and Naruto immediately had flashbacks to the hell Hinata went through. His nightmares coming back to him.

He gritted his teeth and pushed them to the back of his mind as he walked slowly towards the woman, he would have to take her down first.

*Kurama, reverse summon yourself to Hinata, get her in a separate room, keep Inari away from her, I'm going to need the two of you to help me save her life. WE CANNOT LET INARI SEE THIS!*

Kurama's presence fell from his mind as she reverse summoned herself into Tazuna's shack with Hinata.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to the woman and summoned kitsune to his hand, as he raised it and channeled wind chakra into it to cut her chains and let her down she looked up and him watched in shock as he cut through the chains as one of his shadow clones caught her, she didn't have the strength to stand up alone.

Naruto took her from the clone and motioned to the door with his head telling the clone to go. With that Naruto looked back down at the woman in his arms, "Who are you?" she whimpered out weakly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a ninja for the hidden leaf village. Your father hired me so rescue you and help him complete his bridge. I've added killing Gato to my list now though." Naruto told her.

She nodded, "My son, Inari, i-is he okay?"

Naruto nodded, "I've already saved him, I came back for you. I'm going to take you to safety now, its going to disorient you though. Are you ready?"

She shook her head, "Wait…You can't take me to Inari yet. He can't see me like this. He's already seen his father killed in front of him."

"I'm going to do my best to save him that torment. I travel via teleport so I will teleport you into another room, I have two comrades ready to help me heal you and take care of you." Naruto told her soothingly.

The woman nodded, and Naruto flashed away, leaving his clone do decimate the fortress.

When Naruto arrived in the small shack he arrived in the small bedroom set aside from the rest of the house. Hinata was there alone, and he could sense Kurama in the main room of the house. Naruto set the poor woman on the bed and let Hinata look at her. Hinata gasped in shock as she scanned the woman's body with her Byakugan.

Naruto watched Hinata as her body stiffened, he could tell she was having flashbacks of what had happened to herself. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "Everything is okay. I'm right here, let me lend you my strength. I need your help to save this woman's life."

Hinata shuddered one last time before nodding, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused in, taking the strength Naruto gave her and starting a healing jutsu. Naruto started his own set of hand seals as Kurama walked into the room and closed the door. Naruto finished and placed his hand on the door sealing it shut and cutting Inari and Tazuna off from the room. Naruto then placed a silencing seal as well.

He turned around as Kurama began her own healing jutsu and he unsealed all the medical supplies he had packed with him. He set up and I.V. and stuck it into the woman's veins. Morphine and the normal IV bag.

It took a few minutes but Tsunami finally let out a sigh of relief as the pain she had previously been in began to disappear.

Naruto smiled gently and begun to talk to her as she was being healed by his partners, "Tsunami, how are you feeling?"

Tsunami smiled at him, "Much better thank you."

Naruto smiled at her gently before turning to Hinata, "Hinata how is she looking internally?"

"Much better, with Kurama helping we've been able to heal her lungs, she's stable. I've begun to heal the rest of her body but there is only so much we should do."

Naruto nodded, "Kurama you can go ahead and head back, thank you for your help."

Kurama nodded and poofed out of existence. Naruto turned back to Tsunami, and asked her while he cleaned her skin of all the blood, dirt and grime, "Your family is outside, they're very worried about you. I know you've been through a very traumatic experience, do you want some time before you see them?"

Tsunami shook her head with tears welling up in her eyes, "Please…I need to see my son."

"Of course, Hinata help me get her dressed if you don't mind?" They helped Tsunami get dressed before they laid her back down in the bed.

Naruto nodded, held up a hand seal and said, "release." The seals on the door released and Inari and Tazuna bust through the door into the room.

Inari was instantly attached to his mother, "Mom! Are you okay?"

Tazuna was crying as he slowly bent down to hug Tsunami, "Is it really you? Do I really have the two of you back?"

Naruto and Hinata backed out of the room to let the family recoup a little together. Once out of the room Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes for the first time since Tsunami had been delivered hours ago. He could tell the girl was tired from all the healing. He could also see the tortured expression in her eyes. She was right back in her own personal hell in her mind. She knew what had happened to the woman, while they could tell she had been beaten she had not been outright tortured like Hinata had. The woman had been raped however and the sexual abuse Hinata had fixed took her back to the abuse she had received from Kabuto

Naruto quickly pulled her into a hug in order to comfort her. He pulled her head into his chest as he felt her wet tears through his shirt. "Hina, it's going to be okay, I promise."

"When will the visions, the nightmares, this hell go away?" Hinata's muffled voice replied.

…

At Gato's base Naruto had multiple clones running through the base. They brutally killed anyone they came across, looting anything valuable from the fortress as they brutalized their enemies. They took everything of value Gato had. Narutos had gone through the whole base but Gato wasn't there and neither were all his henchmen. The mysterious ninja was missing as well. The Original clone walked into the middle of the base as he sent another clone with all the scrolls of gold and treasure sealed in them to Tazuna's shack with that the original clone went through hand seals and said, "Burn in hell bastards." With that he activated an inferno seal and the entire base went up in flames.

Flames licked up through the entire base consuming the original clone and all the others still in the fortress. Bodies burned alive and dead, it didn't matter all was consumed. What was once a giant headquarters for evil was almost instantaneously turned into a mass burial site for the evil corrupt men that had followed Gato.

…

Later that night Hinata was alone with Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna had been kicked out to allow Tsunami time to rest and Hinata to heal her a little more. Hinata would be staying with Tsunami in the room as the boys and men bunked outside in the main room together.

"Hinata, thank you for everything you have done for me." Tsunami told her out of nowhere.

Hinata nodded, "Of course Tsunami, I'm glad I could help."

The older of the two women wasn't done talking however, "What am I supposed to do? How have you made it?"

Hinata was taken aback and stunned for a moment, before she could talk Tsunami spoke up again, "I can see it in your eyes, you have been through your own hell. How did you make it through it? How do I keep this up? I can't show Inari my weakness, I have to be strong for him."

Hinata nodded, "You have to lean on those near you at first. I know it sucks because you want to be strong and independent, you can't be though, you have to take the strength your loved ones give you in order to make it. I lean on Naruto, he has always been there for me. At first, I tried to push him away, I didn't want to trouble him with my hell. I wanted to beat this on my own. It was so stupid and wrong of me. I would have killed myself honestly if he had left me alone like I told him to so many times. He wouldn't leave me alone though, and I finally started to lean on him and Kurama, and some of my other friends. Lean on Inari and Tazuna, lean on me while I'm here. You can tell me anything."

Tsunami nodded her thanks as she thought about what Hinata had told her. She had a long road to recovery ahead of her, but she had to do it for her son. He had already lost one parental figure, he couldn't lose her as well."

…

The next morning Hinata and Naruto left clones with Tazuna and his family as they took a day to rest, Naruto and Hinata went to train.

"Haku and Zabuza will be back, I can handle Zabuza, I won't take mercy on him again. You on the other hand will need serious training if you are going to beat Haku. He is faster and more skilled than you right now. You need some serious training. Are you ready?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata looked down in shame at being told Haku was essentially better than her. It hurt to hear from Naruto but she knew he was only being honest. However, after Naruto asked if she was ready she looked up with absolute determination, "Yes!"

Naruto nodded, "I know you'll rise to the occasion."

With that Naruto created 50 clones and they surrounded Hinata, "Find a way to block them all Hinata. Haku can send thousands at the same time." The clones all pulled out blunted kunai and began to throw the kunai at her as she pulled two kunai and begun to block as many as she could, dodging when she couldn't but Naruto flashed next to her and landed a gentle hit to her side.

"No dodging right now, blocking only." With that he flashed away and all the clones began to throw again. Hinata once again starting to block getting hit with one, then another, then another. She cried out in pain as another one hit her. She growled in frustration as she continued to get hit. Naruto stopped after a few minutes and let her get a break. "Hinata you're not moving and blocking fast enough. Let's try something else."

Hinata nodded and the two began to discuss how she would be able to up her speed.

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ALSO DON'T FORGET IF YOU ARE GOING THROUGH A ROUGH TIME YOU CAN ALWAYS LEAN ON OTHERS. FRIENDS WILL SURPRISE YOU IF YOU OPEN UP AND LEAN ON THEM!**


	122. Chapter 122

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 122

Special thanks to theeyethatwatchesoverall, night-wold pack, dark24, that guy 660, , gmoore14, danny vs a month, naruhinalover20, nightwind83, crazywizard73, naruhinaryu, sasmith, ttkaigler, narhina, rosetiger, einjeru Hatake, and Dante3142 Thank you all for your reviews, you are all the best! Thank you all for everything, I hope you enjoy and have fun with this chapter.

...

Hinata stood on what had been made of the bridge so far, she activated her byakugan like Naruto asked her to. She winced at the pain it gave her, but the tactical advantage was well worth it. She did a quick scan and didn't notice anything, no one was within her range that had enough chakra to be a ninja. She looked to Naruto and shook her head, Naruto nodded and went back to work. Hinata thought about how her friendship with Tsunami started.

 **Flashback start**

 _Tsunami smiled as she sat with Inari. They were eating lunch together, Hinata herself was over on the bed knitting. Though she was paying attention to Tsunami, and Inari's interactions._

 _Tsunami laughed as she teased Inari. The boy blushing and giggling as his mom laughed. "Mother! I-its not like that! I just said she was nice and smart!"_

 _Hinata blushed as Inari pointed at her, implicating it was in fact her they were talking about. She had no idea what to say, and acted like she didn't notice, going back to knitting._

 _Tsunami continued to harass Inari, "I know you think she's pretty too! And look she knows how to knit!"_

 _Inari was as red as a tomato, "MOOOOOM, she has a boyfriend!"_

 _Hinata at this point wasn't listening, but trying to block it out, she took a drink of water, only to pause at what Tsunami said next._

" _Hinata, you think Inari is super cute, and handsome! No doubt to become a big strong man. He loves his mother, that's always a good sign! You'd date him right!" The elder woman asked, obviously teasing. Hinata on the other hand was so caught off guard that she choked on the water, coughing harshly._

" _U-U-Uhmmmm…what?" Hinata sputtered out after finally recovering and finding air._

 _Tsunami just laughed as Inari and Hinata were as red as tomatoes, "Relax you two, I'm only joking."_

 _Inari stuttered out, "I-I'm going to go see if grandpa needs any help." With that the boy ran out of the house and towards the bridge. Naruto was helping Tazuna with the bridge for 3 hours before he and Hinata would train, then he would leave Hinata to train for the rest of the day as he helped more with the bridge. They would then all convene for dinner. It was in the morning that Hinata would help out Tsunami around the house while she was still gaining strength._

 _As Inari left the house Tsunami's mood and attitude immediately dropped. She sighed, tired, and walked into the one room in the house and dropped onto the bed. Hinata raised an eyebrow, but continued to clean up after lunch. Tsunami had cooked, so she had said she would clean. As she finished cleaning up, she walked into the room, watching as Tsunami cried into the pillow, the change had been immediate and Hinata wasn't sure what to say._

 _ **End flashback**_

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts by Narutos, she was surrounded by Narutos, shirtless, muscles bulging after the work he had been doing and dripping with sweat. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Hinata, is everything okay? The Narutos asked her.

Hinata blushed even harder, turning away from him and hiding her head, wiping the blood that was trickling from her nose as a response to seeing so many shirtless Narutos around her. "I-I'm fine, just got lost in my thoughts."

Hinata started to drift back into her thoughts, she thought back to her time the last week and a half with Tsunami, the woman had done well recovering from everything that happened to her. Of course Hinata realized she didn't have much of a choice, she had to be strong for her son. Inari needed her to be strong for him. In the room when it was just her and Tsunami though, it was different. Tsunami would break down when it was just the two of them, Hinata did her best to help, they bonded once Hinata caught her crying.

 _ **Flashback start**_

" _Please leave me be Hinata." Tsunami told her._

 _Hinata shook her head, "It's okay to cry, it's okay to break down. You are still far stronger than myself, I still have more trouble than you are having." Hinata asked the woman curious to her secret. She was doing much better now than she was when she was rescued, but still had her rough moments/days. If she could figure out the woman's secret maybe she could get rid of her bad days._

" _I'm not strong, I have to act strong for Inari. When I'm alone it all breaks, its so hard to act strong all day when all I want to do is cry." Tsunami told her, "Inari already lost his father figure, he can't lose his mother to depression, or anything else."_

 _Hinata nodded, "How do you bring yourself to act so strong, I was taken and went through a similar subjugation, I was tortured, beaten, abused, and experimented on for years. I just can't deal with life some days, yet here you are so much stronger than me. I'm supposed to be a ninja, a warrior."_

 _Tsunami smiled at her, "Hinata, I'm a mother, it gives you extra strength. Having kids, teaching them, helping them grow, it's a war of its own. It's a battle every day. He brings me so much strength." The elder woman kept going, "Do you want to have kids one day?"_

 _Hinata looked down, the empty pit in her soul pressing into her as she teared up slighlty, "I want to yes, more than anything."_

 _Tsunami immediately understood where Hinata was going with this, she wrapped her arms around the younger girl, "I'm so sorry."_

 _Hinata stayed silent for a while, as she and Tsunami pulled away, "Do the nightmares ever go away?"_

 _Hinata looked at her eyes and bit her lip as she saw tears in Tsunami's eyes, "Honestly? I still have them, it's not every night anymore though. It's hard to get a full night of sleep. I have to train myself to exhuastion during the day, otherwise at night I sit in bed for hours without being able to sleep, everytime I close my eyes I see him."_

 _Tsunami nodded, "Not exactly what I was hoping for, nightmares of that man and his goons will follow me for the rest of my life."_

 _Hinata nodded, "I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you different, but I don't want to lie to you."_

 _Tsunami nodded, "It's okay, thank you, thank you for telling me, I feel like I can talk to you now. You didn't need to tell me what happened to you, but you did…thank you."_

 _Hinata smiled at her, "You're welcome. I'm glad you opened up to me, I hope I can help you even more."_

 _Tsunami grinned, "Do you really think you and Naruto can help us? Can you save this town? Can you end Gato?"_

 _Hinata nodded, "Naruto is the strongest man I know. In character and phsical strength, he is one of the strongest ninja in the village. When he lets go and goes all out, very few can beat him. With him here you will all be fine."_

" _What about yourself?" Tsunami asked her, "Do you not factor yourself in? Will you not fight for us?"_

 _Hinata was stunned for a moment, "Of course I'm fighting for you, I will do my best to help, however I don't compare a whole lot to Naruto. I'm just not that strong."_

 _Tsunami shook her head, "I don't believe you, you seem very strong, Naruto seems to think you are extremely valuable to this operation. He wouldn't have been able to help me without you. You may not be as physically strong, but you are an incredible ninja and Naruto values having you on his team."_

 _Hinata nodded, "Thank you. I know better, I know I have worth, however I've always had issues with self esteem. I'm working on it…Someday I hope that I can be as good of a mother as you are."_

 _Tsunami nodded, "So how can I get ahead of this? I need to beat this for Inari. How can I get better fast."_

 _Hinata grinned, "Find the small things in life that you love and focus on those things. Gardening, training, baking, healing others even, when I do these things it takes my mind off of the pain, of the hell. I've learned to start to recognize when its coming on, then I can start doing one of the things that help. Recognize your triggers and don't sway. Stay busy, the worst times are when you can do nothing but sit and think about it."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Hinata sighed as she activated her Byakugan once again, wincing in pain, and gritting her teeth slightly, but still checking the surrounding area once more, still nothing.

Naruto saw her wince and was next to her in no time, talking to her under his breath, not wanting to alarm Tazuna, "The pain in your eyes when you activate your Byakugan, its getting worse isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm fine. I can handle a little bit of pain just fine, another…gift I got from those bastards, a high pain tolerance." The bluenette responded darkly.

Naruto sighed, "Tsunade still doesn't know what's going on with that either, I'm worried about it. There is no known medical reason as to why it would hurt to activate."

Hinata nodded, "I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of it, I'm a ninja, we get hurt, this is just an ache really."

"For now, but if it keeps getting worse and worse, when will it become a burden to activate?" Naruto growled back, "I know you see me as being your over protective boyfriend right now, but it's not just that, I'm looking at it as your sensei as well."

"Hinata sighed, "Let's talk about this some other time, we can figure it out after this mission. For now we have a job."

Naruto nodded and walked away from her, to continue his work, leaving her back to her thoughts, these leaning more towards her troubles with Naruto. She sighed, frowning, she and Naruto still had their issues, even though everything was going relatively well.

 **Flashback start**

" _So what's with you and Naruto? What's the story there?" Tsunami asked._

 _Hinata blushed, "H-he's my fiance technically."_

" _Where's the ring?" Tsunami asked._

 _Hinata shook her head, "I don't have one yet. Naruto and I haven't talked about that. We were promised to one another at birth. We are lucky we fell in love before we knew we were to be wed. Unfortunately, I was amidst a freakout when it came up and I freaked out about it. We…haven't really talked about it since, I know we love eachother, we are still promised to one another, I know he still wants to be married, but we just haven't talked about it again."_

 _Tsunami nodded, "I see, you haven't tried to bring it up?"_

 _Hinata shook her head, "It's not that he will get mad at me, I just feel like last time the topic was broached I let him down, big time. What right do I have to bring it up again."_

 _Tsunami laughed lightly, "That's silly dear, he is waiting on you to talk to him about it, to show him you're ready. You are ready aren't you?"_

 _Hinata sighed, "I love him more than anything, he has been there for me the whole time, he came and saved me. I have loved him since we were kids. So why do I not feel ready?"_

 _Tsunami smiled gently, "Because it is still somewhat new, correct?"_

 _Hinata nodded, "We are new somewhat. It took a while before I let him in at all…There is something…else." Her eyes were now on the floor_

 _Tsunami's eye's widened, "Hinata…you haven't told him?"_

 _Hinata shook her head, "I-I can't bring myself to tell him. He never had a family, it's all he's ever wanted. Now I have to tell him I can't give it to him? On top of that…he blames himself for me being taken, he would blame himself for this. I just don't want to do that to him."_

" _Hinata, I'm not your mother, but that isn't why, that's an excuse you're giving yourself to not tell him. I'm not telling you to tell him, that will be your own hurdle to jump. It won't be easy, but at somepoint you have to tell him. It's your battle to fight and win, but do not delude yourself into believing that or any other excuse. It's a hard thing, allow it to be just that, don't make it any harder, or any easier with your excuses. You can't give him a daughter, or a son. That's okay, but you have to tell him at somepoint. He has a right to know, and you have to tell him." Tsunami told her._

 _Hinata nodded, "I know, I just can't tell him yet. T-there is a chance that I could be healed. A great medic is working on it, but nothing has come up yet."_

 _Tsunami nodded, "Tell him whether you get healed or not."_

 _Hinata bit her lip, tears in her eyes, but she nodded. "Thank you…I was supposed to be helping you, but here you are helping me."_

 _Tsunami nodded, "I like helping people as well, I like mothering. I hope you don't mind. I hope we can continue to support eachother."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Hinata sighed again, that was another couple talks she would have to have with Naruto at somepoint, neither of them were going to be easy, but she had to do it She needed to find the right time first, and during a deadly mission was not the time to do it. She couldn't distract Naruto with her silly concerns and thoughts afterall.

She activated her Byakugan and her eyes grew wide, "NARUTO, INCOMING! ITS ZA-" Before she could finish what she was saying Naruto already had his sword drawn and across the bridge.

CLANG! The metallic sound of two swords clashing rang out as Naruto grunted holding off the executioners blade. Both opponents jumped back and stared each other down.

That's when Haku landed on the bridge, needles in hand as he stared down Hinata. Hinata grinned slightly, this was what she had been waiting anxiously for, the rematch versus Haku.

Hinata settled into her stance infront of Zabuza and waited, she would play the defensive battle, perfect, just what she had been training for. Her stance was different than normal as she took it however and Haku noticed the slight changes but didn't say anything.

"Hinata you know how this ends, just let me through and to the bridge builder, I don't have to hurt you, you aren't part of the contract." Haku pleaded with the girl.

Hinata shook her head, "You can't have Tazuna. His family and this town need him."

Haku nodded, "So be it." With that the man charged at Hinata. She stood her ground, waiting and guarding Tazuna, unfazed by the charging ninja.

Haku went through hand seals as he charged forward, creating ice needles that shot in front of him. Hundreds of needles shot at Hinata, as the girl allowed a kunai hidden in each sleeve to fall into her hands, as she spun them, testing their weight quickly, she started to block the needles. She was able to easily block each one, but that wasn't the test. The true test was Haku behind it with real needles in hand. Haku stabbed out towards Hinata's chest with his right handed needle.

Hinata swept it away using her forearm against his own and using her body as leverage. She spun into a roundhouse kick, which Haku caught with his other hand, Hinata jumped into the air kicking at his head. This caused Haku to duck, forcing him to release her other foot. She twisted in the air and dropped an axe kick towards his head. Haku rolled out of the way, dodging the kick and threw a group of needles at Hinata, she blocked them, but Haku followed them up still. Haku grabbed Hinata's foot, pivoted and twisted, throwing the girl away from Tazuna.

Haku twisted and threw a slew of needles at the man, heart and lungs. Hinata on the other hand twisted, landing on her feet and pumped chakra into her legs, disappearing, and reappearing in front of Tazune, again blocking the needles, she glared at Haku, taking a deep breath and recentering herself, and taking a deep breath, preparing herself for Haku's next attack, "That won't work Haku, you'll have to kill me before you can touch Tazuna."

…

Naruto pushed Zabuza away before tossing kunai at him. Zabuza blocked it and Naruto charged in behind them, throwing a hard right punch, Zabuza blocked it like it was childsplay, slapping it away and firing his own. Naruto spun away from it and brought Kitsune up to block the followup sword strike. He and Zabuza held the blade lock fighting against eachother.

Zabuza had the advantage, his large sword giving him leverage over Naruto, as well as his size, he was still taller than the blonde ninja. Naruto however was strong enough to hold it, glaring at Zabuza as he did. Neither ninja said a word, neither needed to. The words had already been spoken, this would be a fight to the death and both of them knew it.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: TO ANY OF YOU WHO ARE HAVING TROUBLE, TO ANY OF THOSE THAT HAVE SEEN SHIT, BEEN THROUGH SHIT, LET THIS BE A LESSON, A SUPPORT GROUP CAN HELP A LOT MORE THAN MOST THINK THEY CAN. PLEASE REACH OUT IF YOU NEED HELP. FIND A COMMUNITY GROUP TO HELP YOU.**


	123. Chapter 123

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 123

Author's notes: WOW this was a long chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Special thanks to Dante3142, Naruhinalover20, sasmith, Narhina, Einjeru Hatake, Theeyethatwatchesoverall, , Dragofae24, Naruhinaryu, and nightwind83 for their reviews PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

 **SO NEW THING I WANT TO START DOING! I HAD A READER SEND ME HIS DEPRESSION STORY AND IT MOVED ME TO POST IT, HE ASKED TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS SO I WONT GIVE AWAY HIS USERNAME, HOWEVER SINCE I DON'T DO OMAKES THIS COULD BE A NICE WAY FOR EVERYONE TO SHARE THEIR STORIES. SO IF YOU HAVE A STORY PLEASE SEND IT TO ME SO I CAN SHARE IT, SEND IT VIA PM!, HERE IT IS. ALSO PM ME AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY NEW SEGMENT HERE OR JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLDED STATEMENT STATING THE START OF THE CHAPTER!**

All right to give you background at the time I was a 6ft 240lb lineman (football player) I could squat 400lbs and bench 290lbs. I was also extremely passionate about my sport damn near fanatical I would work myself to the point I couldn't move my own body. I did this every day with a smile on my face so as you can see I was a little dedicated but the main point in here you have to remember is that I could squat 400lbs so I was proud of my lower body strength but one practice the center that was playing didn't really care too much so he snapped the ball and stood around my lineman Captain didn't like this so he laid him out but by doing so the center fell onto my leg and dislocated at the hip it then popped back in so I thought I would just sit out a couple days and then I would be fine that was my first mistake because by doing that I didn't go to the hospital to figure out what the hell is wrong with me and when I did go to football in I paid no mind to the fact that I was still in pain I still worked the same way to the point I couldn't feel my body except I would also have an extreme amount of pain within my hips. But I would wave it off and would do my lower body intensive work outs and after a while my legs gave out. it was during practice and I was going head to head with someone and all of a sudden all muscle in my legs were gone and I collapsed I sat out a week and then went on like nothing happened but obviously people were worried my coach and parents being prime examples but I didn't care all I cared about was football. but nevertheless I soon again experienced my legs giving out in the middle of class but before I could wave it off my parents dragged me off to the hospital and the doctor put me in a wheelchair and told me my football days were over I laughed at him saying "just watch I'll be back in a couple weeks" my doc told my mom I'm in denial witch I was very well in I mean come on stuff like this happens to other people not me! it wasn't until the first month that it hit me I was never going to play football it was at this Revelation that I fell into a very deep depression because wit that one doctor's visit everything that was my life essentially I was told that I can't do anymore. I woke up because there was football, I ate because I need to protein for football, I did good in school because I need grateful football, I was healthy because I needed to or football so essentially I was football and when I was told I can no longer be football I kind of had no way of coping with that it's almost as if taking a painters sense of sight away from them. I was lost with no direction but the worst part about it was the fact that I let no one know I still laughed and joked around and acted as if I was the old me and only one of my friends really realize that I was in a depression and her name is Jane and she was one of the coolest people I knew but damn wasn't she annoying when I was in that state of mind I still don't know how she figured it out either I don't know whether it was the fact that I would joke around about how that there was nothing more useless than a lineman without legs or the fact that I would just zone out for a few minutes at end but she found out and pestered me trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me she would ask me if I was doing alright what was wrong and there be other time she even asked me if I wanted her to push my wheelchair even though I was extremely stubborn about the fact that if I couldn't get somewhere On My Own Strength I didn't need be there at all witch screwed up my shoulder by the way. It wasn't until she finally got fed up grabbed the back end of my wheelchair and push me somewhere where it's only me and her she then let go of me put on my brakes got in front of me look me in the eyes and said "I know there is something fucking wrong with you you better tell me or else your not going anywhere" she had the grace of angels I know. Obviously I denied everything saying that she's crazy there's absolutely nothing wrong with me all the while having a stupid big ass fake grin on my face. She then frowned then gave me a hug and said "it's okay if it is hard but I know you're in pain you're not acting like you I want to know what's wrong with you you're my friend and I care about you" is that this moment I couldn't hold back anymore after so many months of fake smiles and holding back pain this little five foot blonde white girl made me cry she made me confess everything how I felt worthless and how my entire purpose of life was just gone she hugged me let me cry into her shoulder something that most people expect me to do for everyone because back when I went to school I was everyone's Rock because understand this I was a 16 year old 250 lb football player that is a dude I am trained to never show emotion to Never Cry To Never complain because It was weak and girly to and this girl made me feel so much emotion that me a very manly man was moved to tears let's just say I'm surprised that in pop the question then in there and when I was finished crying balling more like it actually she hug me tight and told me how i wasn't worthless and how there is still other things I could do and that really inspired me because there was someone else who believed in me and honestly felt that even if I wasn't a football player I still had worth then she and a counselor who she made me begrudgingly tell everything too took me to see the different clubs in my school and how was introduced into the tech crew where I build sets for drama and after the six months of a wheelchair I was accepted into the club finding a new passion I could put my time into. But I did still go to the football games

 **STORY START**

…

Naruto grimaced, he was going to expend too much energy like this, Zabuza had so much leverage on him, he was hardly even trying. He spun out of the lock, slashing horizontally with his blade as he did to keep Zabuza from advancing on him right away. He glared at the demon of the mist, and the demon glared right back. Zabuza charged, jumping into the air and cleaving down hard. Naruto spun out of the way, but had to jump back once again, as Zabuza landed and used the momentum to continue forward towards him, slicing horizontally. Naruto cursed, the man had put him too far on the defensive.

Zabuza continued forward slicing his way towards Naruto, the blonde cursed, Zabuza had too much length on him like this. He flipped backwards landing high on a tree and tossed several kunai at the demon of the mist. The demon blocked them, but Naruto pushed off the tree, powering towards the demon. Zabuza swung at but Naruto brought Kitsune down as hard as he could. Clashing swords, sparks flying everywhere. Naruto flipped over the man landing with his back to the man, turning around and swinging at Zabuza, the man caught the attack on his own blade, turning and throwing a kick at Naruto. Naruto brought his knee up, blocking the kick, flicking a kunai at Zabuza's face. The man had to dodge his head to the left, which Naruto used to push the man off balance. Zabuza flipped away from Naruto's follow up strike however, before bringing his cleaver down in a vertical strike, trying to split Naruto in half.

Naruto brought his sword arcing up, and knocked Zabuza's to the side, making it miss him. Naruto jumped and kicked Zabuza in the face, snapping his head to the side as Naruto landed and drove a fist into his stomach. Zabuza stumbled backwards slightly, but had his blade back up in front of him before Naruto could continue his attack.

Zabuza plunged his sword into the ground as he took a deep breath, let out a growl, "Hidden mist style: Demon mode" and a purple chakra shroud covered him, as an ominous feeling came over the area. Zabuza looked at him, "This is a technique I created years ago to fight the Mizukage. I don't use it often because it tears my body apart after using it. I need it to beat you it would seem. Well, go on, let's get this over with, I want to see that power of yours."

Naruto grit his teeth, he didn't want to use Kurama's power yet, he knew there were other enemies around the area, waiting for an opening, he could sense them. That unknown ninja he could feel the ominous power coming from the man. Zabuza scoffed, and charged anyways, taking the chance Naruto was distracted. He appeared next to Naruto and swung at him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped spinning sideways, over the blade as he landed on his hand flipping back up and flashing away from the man to one of the kunai he had scattered around the battlefield. He cursed as Zabuza was next to him immediately not giving Naruto a chance to do anything as he brought his sword up and blocked the next attack. Zabuza, however was moving so fast, his giant sword flashing so fast Naruto was having trouble keeping up. Naruto cursed, flashing away again. He landed and blocked the next sword strike, before flashing away again. This time however, Zabuza clued in and tossed kunai into all but one of Naruto's kunai, right when he did, Naruto only had one place to flash to. Zabuza was there cleaving his giant sword down to cleave Naruto in half.

Naruto appeared disoriented, this wasn't where he was trying to teleport to, he didn't have time to figure it out however as, Zabuza dropped the sword onto him, Naruto jumped back as fast as he could, it wasn't fast enough however as the sword sliced into him, cutting across his chest. He cursed, letting out a growl of pain as he landed, stumbling and rolling down and away from Zabuza.

…

Haku went through hand seals as he activated his ice rink jutsu once again, in order to off put Hinata. He skated next to her, as she got her bearings, she locked her feet to her position, creating chakra spikes with her feet going into the ice. She knew she had faster combat speed than Haku, combine that with her more flexible body and she didn't need to move much in order to fight Haku properly. Plus she could stop immediately and move if she needed to.

Haku threw a punch, but Hinata knocked it away before plunging a finger for a chakra point on Haku's shoulder. Haku spun away and grinned beneath his mask, spinning and dropping into a leg sweep. Hinata flipped over it, into a hand spring, spinning her feet trying to kick Haku. Unfortunately, Haku read this and dropped to the ground putting his hands on the ground and shooting chakra into it. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw what Haku was doing, she tried to push off of the ground and get her hands away but was only fast enough to get one of them away from the ice that encompassed her left hand. She fell to the ice landing hard, and her eyes widened as she saw Haku was pumping chakra into the ice to try to completely trap her. Hinata pumped lightning chakra into her hand, as the ice exploded, lightning cackling around her hand. She jumped back just in time as the ice changed, trying to impale her as she was too fast to encompass. Hinata twisted her body around the ice before landing and sticking back into her stance.

She sighed in relief that had been close, would have been bad. Haku was dangerous, very dangerous. Hinata waited a few moments, before Haku started hand seals, Hinata saw him building up a large amount of chakra. She cursed and charged forward hoping to disrupt the jutsu. She got to Haku and attacked him, going through flurries of palm thrusts, attempting to hit Haku. It wasn't able to stop Haku however, as the man started to block attacks with his left hand, dodging ones he couldn't block, and continue hand seals with his right hand.

Hinata saw that it was too late the jutsu was complete, she tried to jump back away from him, unsure what the jutsu would be. "Ice style: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!" Haku proclaimed as he completed his jutsu. A dome of mirrors sprung up around Hinata, as Haku sunk into one of the mirrors. Hinata couldn't see Haku, even with her Byakugan, the ice mirrors were all chakra, she couldn't pinpoint Haku's chakra though. Needles started coming from everywhere. All directions, hundreds coming at a time.

 **Flashback start**

" _We need to figure out how to make your combat speed faster, or how to block and dodge more needles." Naruto told her, he thought for a moment before snapping he had an idea, "Okay Hinata there is a legend, Itachi told me about it, and taught me a little bit about the style, it's a sword style so you will have to use your daggers for it, the ones I made you. The legend speaks of a swordsman of great skill. However, he could defeat opponents, much stronger, and faster than himself because of his style. He was known as the master of soresu, the old hermit master, Ben. The style relies on tight bladework, and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry, and sword attacks. It focuses on economy of motion and energy efficiency. You keep up constant blade movement to build up momentum and minimize energy expenditure. The type was used by Ben to tire his opponent out as he waited for an advantage, keeping calm and finding a tactical advantage. It was said that Ben could block over 18 strikes a second."_

 _Hinata's eyes widened, "Okay, let's do it. with that she summoned her twin daggers and Naruto told her, to create 50 clones. The two then went to work, Naruto showing her the basics of the style that her knew, and allowing her to take it on her own, teaching herself more and more._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Hinata channeled chakra to her palms and summoned her twin daggers, brandishing them and spinning, combined with her Byakugan, she was able to dodge or block hundreds of them, waves and waves of them, barely expending any energy as she did. Thousands of needles lay on ground around Hinata. Finally, Hinata grinned, she had Haku's pattern down. She threw one of her daggers right where Haku would be.

Hinata then followed it up, the dagger embedded into Haku's left thigh as he grunted, blocking Hinata's next strike as they fell. Hinata landed and Haku landed, jumping back into the mirror.

Hinata summoned her dagger to her hand and grinned, "I can see you Haku." Hinata told her as her confidence climbed, she was beating him. She loved her new dagger style.

Haku shook his head, freezing his wound as he cursed, that had hurt, now he wasn't going to be able to move fast enough to beat the girl without killing her. He sighed going through hand seals he created 20 water clones, one in each ice mirror. They all went through hand seals: "Ice style: Million needles of death." Millions of ice needles appeared around Hinata, all of them suspended in midair for a moment before plunging at Hinata, all of them at the same time, waves of waves of them would all be converging on one central target, Hinata.

…

Naruto cursed, letting out a growl of pain as he landed, stumbling and rolling down and away from Zabuza. The cut wasn't incredibly deep, but it was long, Naruto growled, he had no choice, he activated it, the kyubi cloak. Version 1, 3 tails. His wound healed almost immediately as he growled once again, shooting after Zabuza. Clashing his sword against the executioner's blade.

Naruto pulsed Kurama's chakra into his blade enlarging it to match Zabuza's blade, he leveled it towards the demon of the mist before charging towards him. Zabuza matched his charge and the two clashed. This time the blade lock was a power struggle, as Naruto and Zabuza pumped their dark chakra into their muscles trying to overpower the other. Naruto pushed Zabuza away before shooting after him again and this time waving Kitsune with his right hand, knocking Zabuza's blade to the side, and getting inside his guard, Naruto was charging chakra into his left hand the whole time, he thrust his hand forward and screamed, "RASENGAN!"

The vermilion Rasengan slammed into Zabuza's chest, or so Naruto thought. Zabuza shot backwards and hit the edge cliff behind him, cratering into the cliff. Naruto charged him, appearing next to him, and running his sword through the demon of mist's chest. Zabuza burst into water and Naruto cursed and he felt Zabuza wrap an arm around his right arm, locking him in place and powering several punches into Naruto's back, targeting his kidneys.

Naruto growled out in agony as Zabuza pounded his fist once more into Naruto. Naruto slid his foot back in between Zabuza's, feet breaking his base. Naruto then pulled with his whole body, using his powerful core, to throw Zabuza over his shoulder and pound him into the ground. The ground shattered beneath them and Zabuza landed hard, before scissor kicking at Naruto's legs, locking them and rolling. Pounding Naruto into the ground. Zabuza grabbed Naruto and turned around thrusting him into the water, right into his giant water prison jutsu.

Naruto struggled, gasping for breath as he growled, he was stuck like this. He cursed, "NO! ARGGHHHHH!" He surged Kurama's chakra and burst up through the water prison, smashing his fist in an uppercut into Zabuza's jaw, making the man fly upwards. Naruto appeared above him, grabbing him and tossing him onto the bridge landing on him with a powerful knee into his stomach. Naruto rolled off and jumped away as Zabuza lashed out with his feet before standing up. Both he and Naruto were now panting. Using this much of their respective demon modes was hard on their bodies. Naruto now had four tails flowing out of him, but still in version one. Both men glared at eachother, before rushing in again. Naruto flipped driving an axe kick at Zabuza's head. Zabuza dodged and slammed a backfist into Naruto as he landed.

Naruto stumbled back as Zabuza followed up with an elbow to the head. Naruto's head snapped to the side as he growled in pain as that one shook him. Zabuza then placed a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head, snapping it to the side once again. Zabuza caught his hand as he was off balance, and flipped him, slamming him into the concrete. Naruto landed hard on his back, coughing up blood as he bounced back up and Zabuza buried a fist into his stomach. Causing him to crater the bridge.

Naruto was done taking punishment however, he grabbed Zabuza's fist and his legs wrapped around Zabuza's arm. Rolling over and putting the demon of the mist into an arm lock. He pulled at Zabuza's arm, he was unable to finish the lock as Zabuza rolled over and out of the lock. He rolled to his feet as Zabuza did the same. Naruto and Zabuza were both breathing hard, a great match against eachother, but extremely brutal.

…

Hinata gulped at the many ice needles, she went through three hand seals in milliseconds, "Lightning style: Protection of the 8 trigrams: 64 palms!" Lightning began to cackle across her fingers as she began to spin and the lightning accelerating her hands even more. Hinata shooting lightning bolts out of her fingers as she spun. Melting and splitting thousands of needles. She also used her knowledge of soresu to dodge and maximize each movement. She shot out lightning bolts at the mirrors as she did, decimating the water clones, as they came out to throw more at Hinata. After two minutes, she stopped twirling and slowed down, breathing hard as she looked at the lone Haku on the ground clutching his shoulder. A lightning bolt had hit him, the mirrors exploded, shattering and falling to the ground as he lost focus.

Hinata walked towards him, her defense still up as she walked, lightning still cackling from her fingertips as she walked. Haku stood quickly, retreating from her, he was clearly injured. His leg was wounded, and now his shoulder. Hinata sped forward, smashing a fist into his mask as it shattered and he flew back, hitting the rail of the bridge. His mask fell to the floor as he looked on towards Hinata. She walked towards him lightning still cackling from her fingers.

"I'm most impressed Hinata, you have improved dramatically in the last two weeks. This is incredible, your potential is so vast." Haku told her.

Hinata looked at him, "Why are you doing this? I've defeated you, why are you going to keep fighting, trying to kill this innocent bridge builder?"

Haku shook his head, "Zabuza is a mercenary, he saved me, I am his tool, we like a kunai don't decide who we kill, we only kill what we are aimed at."

Hinata shook her head, "But you aren't a kunai, you both have a choice! Why are you doing this! You've seen what Gato is doing to this place, what he did to Tsunami and Inari, why would you keep fighting for him?"

"His money is just as good as anyone else's. We need money to complete our goals, once a mercenary takes a job we have to do our best to complete it. It's a code among us. If we go against our employer we will never find work again." Haku told her.

Hinata shook her head, "Please don't make me hurt you anymore. I don't want to, but I will protect Tazuna under any circumstances."

"Hinata, that's sweet, but you know that's not an option, we will have to kill one another. You haven't had your first kill yet have you? So old to have not killed. Let me be your first. Do what you must Hinata." Haku gave her a kind smile.

Hinata saw the kindness in his smile, the kindness in his heart. He didn't want to be doing this, but he owed it to his master, Zabuza. She hesitated, widening her Byakugan range, looking for Naruto, to see if he was done fighting Zabuza, if he could convince them to stop. She didn't see Naruto at first, but what she did see made her heart skip a beat. "NARUTO!"

…

Naruto was about to charge Zabuza again when he heard Hinata shout from the misty other side of the bridge for help. Naruto's head went up and he flashed to the other side of the bridge next to Hinata. What he saw confused him, Hinata had clearly won the fight, Haku was barely able to hold himself up using the rail on the bridge. Hinata was breathing hard but clearly fine.

"Naruto, we have company. An army approaches us." Hinata told him, as Zabuza appeared next to them. His eyes widened at what he heard.

Naruto saw this and raised an eyebrow, "So the army isn't with you then?"

Zabuza shook his head, "I told Gato specifically, no one was to interfere."

That's when Gato followed by an army walked out of the mist, the mysterious shinobi behind him to his right. Gato was clapping and laughing, "Perfect, all four of you are tired out. Now I can kill you all and not pay anyone a dime."

Zabuza growled, "TRAITOR! We had a deal."

Gato shrugged, "Who cares, no one will know the difference. My side of the story is that you were unable to kill the leaf scum, so I had to come in and finish them off." Gato then continued to laugh as the man behind him stepped up, starting to exude an evil chakra, eerily similar to Naruto's own. Naruto raised an eyebrow curious as to what was going on with him. was he another jinchuuriki?"

Zabuza turned to Naruto and Hinata, "Guess we have no reason to continue fighting. My contract is off. I'll take the big guy. Can you and Hinata keep the rest of them off my back and away from Haku?"

The two leaf ninja nodded, "Hinata, I will take the front, you take anyone who gets past me to get to Haku, okay?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata nodded and Naruto powered down out of his kyubi cloak, he wouldn't need it for the fodder coming up. He summoned Kitsune to his hand and pulled out his restored white light chakra saber. Hinata on the other hand summoned her bow to her hand for the moment, pulling it back and letting fire an arrow into a man in the middle of the army.

Naruto grinned as he flashed to the seal on that arrow, cutting down men as he went. Hinata continued to fire a barrage of arrows, collecting headshots as she did, not having time to think about the kills as she focused, giving Naruto targets to teleport to. She then pivoted jumping back and letting loose three arrows into approaching men. Three fell as she knocked another three arrows and dropped another three. She then threw her bow down and dodged the first strike, she had been overrun. She fell into her flowing gentle fist stance and started decimating the oncoming surge of men. Striking one in the heart before spinning and striking the next in the forehead killing both immediately. She went through men, disabling and killing them as she went. Taking them apart with relative ease. This is what she had been training so hard for, and her training came through.

Naruto on the other hand was decimating the forces in his own deadly style. Cutting through a group of men before flashing into another group cutting through them. It was easy for Naruto, he was far too fast for any of them to see. He cut one man's head off before burying the white light chakra saber into another one's head, garnering him instant kills. He then plunged kitsune into another man's heart, streaming fire chakra into the sword and shooting the man off with a fireball. The fire ball converged into a group killing ten of them. Naruto then threw Kitsune into the air flashing to it and doing hand seals, "Lightning style: Destruction!" He shouted as a lightning bolt shot out of his hand, diving into a cluster of them killing twenty before he threw kitsune back to the ground, impaling it into a man's head before flashing to it, pulling it out, twirling it and causing another head to roll. The army was being immediately decimated.

Zabuza charged at the mystery man, he kept his cloak on, knowing if he turned it off he would be crippled for a while, it had already done so much damage to his body. He appeared next to the man and slashed at him. The monstrosity caught the blade with his hand, rocks forming on his hand right before it hit him. With the blade in his hand, the monster turned its head and looked at Zabuza. The demon of the mist tried to pull his blade away but the man held it tightly and twisted his wrist.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as his executioner blade shattered in this monstrosities hand. Zabuza couldn't believe what he had just seen, this man just shattered his blade. He then put a fist in Zabuza's gut. Zabuza gasped as all the air left his lungs. He bent over and was totally defenseless as the man clasped his hands above his head and brought them down in a massive hammer fist on top of Zabuza. The attack crushed Zabuza into the ground as he shuttered in pain. He had never in his life been hit that hard.

Before he could react, the man grabbed Zabuza's head and slammed it into the bridge, lifting it up and slamming it down again, and again. Blood began to roll down Zabuza's head as his head was held up again, ready to be slammed once more into the pavement.

"That's enough Namu." Gato commanded, "I want to talk to him."

Zabuza gritted his teeth, his vision blurry, as he tried to focus, "Fuck you, just kill me." He struggled, for Namu to snap his arm like a twig. Zabuza cried out in pain.

"Now Now. See I hired you to kill these punks, yet you couldn't do that. I'm glad I bought my head of security. I had my doubts at first, a super soldier medically engineered to be a machine. Perfect killer. You just don't compare to it. It's taken you down with ease. Don't worry, I'll keep you alive as long as possible, you just won't enjoy any of the rest of your life." Gato laughed evilly, promising Zabuza torture until death. A slow and painful death at that.

Namu slammed Zabuza's head into the concrete again, cratering the concrete, he then raised Zabuza up, by the head, stomping on the man's spine, grinning as he heard the satisfying crack of Zabuza's back snapping slightly. Zabuza cried out in agony as Namu buried his face in the concrete once more. Stepping on his face, crushing him a little more, breaking the man a little more.

That was when Naruto appeared in a burst of pure speed, he punted Namu in the face with a cross kick. The things head snapped back and shot away from Zabuza. Naruto picked the man up, checking for a pulse before flashing to Hinata, who was surrounded by bodies, next to Haku. He handed her Zabuza, "Do what you can for him Hinata. Keep him alive."

Hinata nodded, "Naruto, he…he has the same chakra type as Kurama, running through him, I don't know how, but he does. Along with several other types of chakra. Be careful. He has a defense mechanism that is automatic. His skin generates rocks to defend him, he shattered Zabuza's sword."

Naruto nodded, he took a deep breath and walked forward towards Gato. As he walked his chakra exploded, he went straight to version one 5 tail cloak. It wasn't as powerful as version 2 but he was almost as fast, and had a lot more control over himself, he could also use jutsu. He didn't like using the version 2 cloak unless he was away from other people. He appeared next to Namu who had just stood up and Naruto crashed down on him with an axe kick crushing him into the ground. Naruto flipped away, tossing his kunai at the monstrosity, his foot had impacted, but Hinata was right, the rocks had still been fast enough to defend the thing.

Naruto cursed as Namu appeared next to him, it was fast! Naruto flashed away and reappeared next to it from the other side, he slammed a Rasengan into the back of the monster. Namu growled in pain as the Rasengan had grinded through the rock and glanced it. It growled turning fast and slamming a fist into Naruto. The blonde ninja shot off the bridge and down into a cliff cratering into it. He wasn't there long as he flashed back onto the bridge in between Namu and Hinata, Zabuza, and Haku. His wounds from the last hit healing with Kurama's chakra. Naruto shook his head, he had an idea, but he really didn't like using this form.

 **Flashback start**

 _Naruto was practicing his Rasengan fighting style, he just couldn't get it down. It pulled him to much when he tried to punch. He was going through Katas with a Rasengan active in both hands, using the Rasengan to hit instead of punch. It was a highly offensive style, with very little defense. The Rasengan pulled him through and caused him to over extend way to many of his punches. He hurt himself trying to hold them back from over extending strained his muscles too much._

" _Naruto, stop, the style isn't going to work. You can only use it in the direst of situations, I would prefer you forget about it completely." Jiraiya told him as Naruto stopped, breathing hard. "I'm considering it a forbidden technique, it strains your body too much, sure the damage output is ridiculous, but the style is flawed. Only ever use it if you have to only ever use it if it is required and you are in a kyubi cloak mode."_

 _ **End flashback**_

Naruto shook his head, he didn't have a whole lot of choices, he activated a larger than normal Rasengan in each hand and charged Namu. He threw his first punch, an uppercut at Namu's head. Namu smirked as it raised its arm to block, the rocks coming out automatically, as he reinforced them with more chakra. Naruto hit and the Rasengan grinded into the thing's arm. Namu cried out in pain as it staggered back. Naruto crashed his next fist towards it, missing barely as it dodged. He pulled his hand back, gritting his teeth against the strain. He pummeled the next fist, a right straight into Namu's chest. The monster roared again in pain as it shot backwards. Naruto flashed to a kunai close to it, smashing more Rasengan punches into it as he grunted in pain. Finally flipping above it and driving his Rasengan into the back of the monster, driving it into the ground as it growled in agony. Naruto jumped back breathing hard. He cursed, that technique took a lot out of him every time he used it.

Namu came out the crater looking totally fine as Gato laughed at Naruto, "Did I forget to mention, Namu has regenerative capabilities. Whatever damage you do to him, he absorbs it and regenerates when he can't."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, starting to get pissed off at the damn thing. It was now covered in rocks as it looked particularly angry now. Naruto charged once again slamming rasengans into him once more. They glanced off however, not doing any damage to Namu. It only grinded off the surface.

Namu grinned as it slammed another fist into Naruto launching him backwards. Naruto cursed as he landed rolling to a stop before climbing to his feet and dodging the next fist Namu threw. Naruto was immediately on the defensive, unable to do anything but block and dodge. Naruto cursed and activated his 6th tail, the last one he could control in the form. He roared as he pushed a punch down with one hand before flipping over Namu and driving a hard kick into Namu's head. It shot across the bridge and Naruto appeared next to it, flipping and driving it through the bridge with an axe kick to the monster's stomach.

Namu hit the water, and stood like nothing had happened, Naruto went through hand seals, "Fire style: Abyssal Flare jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he held out his hand, a purple flame spiraling out and crashing into Namu. Naruto didn't stop there however, "Wind Style: Great Cyclone!" Naruto charged wind chakra inbetween his hands, spinning it, before realeasing a cyclone at the Namu. It hit as well and the entire area went up in flames as Naruto dropped down to the ground, that had to have done something Naruto thought, until Namu appeared behind him. Naruto cursed, it was so fast, it had gotten the drop on him. He flashed to one of his kunai but it wasn't in time. Namu had grabbed him and teleported with him. As soon as they landed Namu placed a kick into Naruto's stomach as Naruto spat up blood and shot into the cliff. He stumbled out and was breathing excessively hard. He flashed back up to the bridge where Hinata and the others were waiting.

"Hinata, I don't know if I can beat this guy right now. He is too strong. Go, get Tazuna, and his family out of here. Get them all to the Leaf, bring Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Gai, if they want a chance against this guy. He is nearly invincible." Naruto told her weakly as Namu jumped back onto the bridge looking at them menacingly. "GO!" Naruto screamed at her as he pulled kitsune out and charged lightning chakra into it. "GET AWAY SO I CAN GO ALL OUT WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT HURTING PEOPLE!"

Hinata nodded, creating clones and they all rushed away from Namu. With Hinata handing Zabuza to Haku and a few clones, she got out of Naruto's sensory range, but she refused to leave him completely, she wasn't sure if he could actually win this fight.

Naruto grinned as he fended off Namu for a minute as they got away, he then dropped his sword and went into 6 tails version 2 mode. All out, if he went anymore he would lose himself. He appeared next to it, smashing a punch into its face as it shot away from him. He appeared right next to it, charged and shot a tailed beast bomb right into its stomach. Jumping away and escaping the blast. He then charged back in, as the Namu caught him by the throat and laughed, exuding his own tailed beast chakra, he begun to suck Kurama's chakra out of Naruto. The blonde screamed in agony as he felt his chakra being sucked away.

Namu laughed as it choke slammed Naruto into the ground holding him there as he drained him. Naruto struggled for a moment, before letting go of the monster's wrist, he deactivated the cloak and went back to his version 1 cloak so he could weave seals. He went through hand seals as his vision went blurry, "Lightning style: Mountain Cutter" He muttered weakly, gathering chakra into his fingers as he pointed them light a gun at Namu's chest. Lightning shot out and through the monster as it shrieked in pain, letting go of Naruto as the blonde flashed away from it, breathing hard. He didn't even feel it coming the Namu was so fast, it caught his arms from behind his back and planted a foot on Naruto's spine. Pulling his arms back Naruto screamed in pain, as he felt his body being folded around Namu's boot.

Finally the Namu ripped back and Naruto screamed as his arms were pulled from their sockets, before Namu snapped both his arms, it dropped Naruto onto the ground before grabbing his head and slamming it multiple times into the pavement. and stood on his throat as it awaited orders. Naruto's Kyubi cloak had faded at this point the boy in large amounts of pain. But he caught a glimpse of Namu's chest, he had wounded it, it was injured, lightning chakra was the key. It was still hurting, but Naruto could no longer do anything about it.

Gato laughed, "Kill him, Kill him now…DO IT!"

….

Authors notes, so yeah I took "Namu" from my hero acedemia and I don't own that. Also I know it isn't orinal but I thought I would be fun. What did yall think? How can he withstand Kyuubi chakra, let alone use something like it! I have a fun plan!


	124. Chapter 124

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 124

Special thanks to spiceywifey, Crazywizard73, that guy660, knightoftime, dante3142, jenuzumaki, NarHina, nightwing83, guest, Einjeru Hatake, and mrenteria99 for their reviews! Yall are the best. Thanks to NaruHinaRyu for all her help with this arc.

...

Shikamaru and Temari had finally finished their long mission. They had sent to gather information on a large rogue shinobi contingent that had been rumored to have started up. They had been rumored somewhere north of Shimogo on the eastern side of the Fire Nation. Tsunade and Gaara had sent the two to investigate, mainly to make sure they weren't working with Akatsuki, or as powerful as the Akatsuki.

The two had been unable to find anything in the last few days of looking, Shikamaru had been weary of this since the beginning, first off in the official mission report they had been told they would start north of Shimogo, however in the unofficial document she had given him, gave him coordinates that were so far north of Shimogo, he wondered why she would have even bothered with giving him the town at all. Hell, he was closer to Wave then he was to Shimogo. Shikamaru sighed, he had heard only rumors of two traveling ninja, one of them being Zabuza Momochi, a few weeks ago. However, Zabuza was known to be a loner, he didn't work with people well and was strictly a mercenary. It didn't make sense for him to join a rogue group. From what he knew of the man, he still considered himself loyal to the mist, so why would he join a rogue group in the fire country.

"What is it Shikamaru? What's bothering you so much this last week?" Temari asked the genius.

He sighed, "This mission makes no sense."

She nodded, "I feel the same way, so why send us here?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "For once I don't know, What I do know, is there is no rogue group, that mission briefing was completely bullshit. So, what are we missing?"

"The Hokage, and Gaara obviously wanted us in this area for a couple weeks, we just don't know why they actually sent us this way. It would have to have something that they would both have a stake in. Do we know anyone near us?" Temari asked him.

Shikamaru nodded grinning, "There is actually. Rumor is Naruto and Hinata are in the area. I like where you are going with this. So Tsunade and Gaara both think very highly of Naruto. For Gaara, Naruto is one of his best friends, Tsunade sees Naruto as a grandson. That has to be why we were sent to this area, but why not tell us?"

"What kind of mission does Naruto have? Is it that dangerous?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, his hands finding their thinking pose, "No, it was supposed to be a simple mission. He is acting as Hinata's jonin sensei. He took her on a C rank protection mission to protect some drunk bridgebuilder on his way to the wave. They were then to watch over him as he finished the bridge I suppose."

Temari's eyes widened slightly, "We've never talked much about politics in our relationship, but how in tune are you to the Geopolitics and international business?"

Shikimaru raised an eyebrow, "As a student of the Third Hokage, and future advisor to Naruto, very. Are you thinking this has something to do with that shipping magnate Gato?"

Temari nodded impressed, "He owns the shipping industry practically, there are a lot of ports in wave."

Shikamaru grinned, "And you think he is trying to stop the bridge builder from finishing the bridge? It makes a lot of sense. If Gato is trying to have the bridgebuilder killed, that makes sense why Zabuza Momochi would be in the area. He must have hired Zabuza. Tsunade must have sent Naruto and Hinata to protect him as a C rank mission as to not give away to the council that Gato is involved. Tazuna must have come to her asking for help, if the council knew about this they would demand we give up Tazuna to Gato for a major pay day, as well as possible contracts. That's why she sent Naruto and Hinata, Naruto is one of the strongest ninja in our village, Hinata is mid to high chuunin level at this point. It's also why she decided to send us here but not tell us anything, she knew we would figure it out, but couldn't tell us that in case the council found out. Come on, let's get to Wave. With that the two ninja took off towards wave running at full speed.

It was a couple hours later, they were close finally, when they saw multiple large explosions, followed by a bolt of lightning shot into the air.

Shikamaru cursed, he could feel it, something was wrong.

…

Hinata's eyes widened in pure horror as she saw Naruto get buried into the concrete multiple times. The monstrosity was standing on his throat at this point. She had seen the lightning jutsu actually hurt it, nothing else had since it had covered itself in the full body rock armor. Naruto's arms had been broken and he could do nothing. She sprinted for him full speed, she had to save him, she needed him. She couldn't live without him. She knew she was disobeying orders, but she couldn't just let him die. She shot towards the monstrosity, pulling out her one of her daggers as she ran. She channeled lightning chakra into it.

Namu reached down and picked Naruto up by the throat, lifting him and growling at him as Naruto could do nothing. The rocks surrounding his other hand sharpened into a large javelin like spear. He grinned as he thrust his new spear at Naruto. Out of nowhere he shouted in agony as a dagger laced with lightning chakra sliced into his right wrist, the hand that was holding Naruto. The boy dropped as Hinata caught him and shot away from the monster, setting Naruto down, and creating a couple shadow clones to start healing him.

She then turned and looked at her opponent, the monster that had so brutally taken down two jonin level ninja. She began doubting herself slightly, Naruto had been unable to take this menace down, true he had been too tired but all of his raw power could not take the monster down. She shook her head and forced the thoughts out of her head. She could not let her insecurities be her downfall.

- _Naruto's brute force attacks weren't enough to beat the creature. The one attack that truly damaged it was his mountain cutter jutsu. An attack that I've seen put larger holes in mountains and the ground than it did that thing. So lightning chakra is its weakness. The problem is every single one of the attacks Naruto didn't do anything, he recovered from everything. In fact, he has already recovered from my attack on his wrist. None of my strong brute force attacks with do anything to him. However, I want to try something, maybe my gentle fist will work, as long as it can't tell I'm hurting it, will it regenerate? Maybe my lightning gentle fist can numb the areas I hit. If he doesn't know that I'm shutting down his chakra points he won't heal…maybe.- Hinata thought to herself._

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled out, struggling to get to his feet, his arms still hanging useless at his sides, "DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT ATTACKING IT. RUN! NOW!"

Hinata shook her head, "It's too late now Naruto, I couldn't leave you behind. I'm sorry, I know I disobeyed a direct order from my sensei, you can discipline me later. If we live. Even if I left now, it would come after me, kill me, Tazuna, Zabuza, Haku, Inari, and Tsunami. No one will be able to escape at this point. He was fast enough to keep up with you, he will overtake us all. I either fight here with the chance to save you as well, or I fight later and even if I win you are already dead. I can't let you die Naruto. I wouldn't be able to live without you. You are my rock and you know it!"

Naruto growled before going into his mind, "Kurama, heal me, as fast as you can, I need to be able to help Hinata as fast as I can."

" **Naruto, it isn't that simple, I'll heal you as fast as I can, but your personal reserves are taxed, everything you do at this point will only hurt you in the end. Using my chakra to this extent is damaging your body. You have already used far too much Naruto. It's too volatile for you still… It will tear you apart."**

Naruto ignored her and continued trying to talk to Hinata, "Dodge him, don't let him hit you!"

Hinata nodded and sprinted forward towards Namu, her fingers cackling with lightning as she did he roared and charged back at her. When they reached, Namu threw a huge punch at Hinata, Hinata dodged to the left of him, watching as his arm, nearly the size of her body, passed by her, slamming into the ground. The punch caused a crater in the ground as he hit.

Hinata poked into his arm multiple times, shooting the lightning chakra into chakra points that didn't have essential functions, making sure his arm was still fully functional. She couldn't let him know she was disabling him yet. She was so fast Gato didn't even realize that she had hit him.

Hinata then jumped back away from the next punch, a left hook. The air whizzed by her, causing her hair to be blown to the side. Namu continued his attack on her, spinning into a kick as she ducked him, poking at his leg this time. Again, making sure she wasn't going to cause him any loss in functionality.

The next attack she jumped back further from, ignoring Naruto's screams to stop letting it get so close to her, she didn't have a choice. She was actually getting angry at him, he lost it was her turn to fight. She jumped back and scanned the monstrosity in front of her. She noticed all the chakra points she had hit had gone unnoticed and unhealed. If the monster didn't know it was wrong it couldn't heal itself. Hinata grinned, she had an angle.

- _So, my attack on him isn't healed at all, meaning if I can shut all of his chakra points, I should win. How do I go about doing that though? Well if I can close all of his non-vital points, I can get as many closed as possible, then attack him with a lightning style 64 palms. If I can use that to close the rest of his chakra points I should be able to beat him_.- Hinata thought to herself as she prepared to engage with the man again.

Naruto growled as he thought, - _What in the Hell does she have planned? Using her gentle fist against a monster like that. She has to be using lightning style. He should heal the damage though…right? Though it has to be working if she is going in to do it again. It's a big gamble however, her hits can't stun the thing, meaning combination attacks are out, she will have to dodge and inflict when she can. If she gets hit once it could mean the end. I really don't like this.-_

Hinata decided she had to wait for the monster to come to her, she wasn't going to be able to rush in at him and not do anything to him, it would be too suspicious. She took a deep breath and waited for it. Namu took this as a chance to charge her, he rushed in and stopped on a dime just short of her, turning and throwing a roundhouse kick at the middle of her body.

Hinata read the attack and was ready for it, she jumped into the air and twisted around the foot, rolling as she landed and bending backward to dodge his follow up kick. The foot passed just over her and she reached up, tapping it as it went by. Then rolling into a back handspring, she sprung back, flipping away from the monster's follow up hammer fist that he tried to drop on her head. She sighed in relief, that attack would have crushed her.

Namu went through hand seals, **"Earth Style: Rock Spears!"** it screeched, before slamming his hands into the ground sending chakra into it. Spikes shot up, following after Hinata as she jumped away. Hinata jumped to the side, but Namu still had his hands on the ground, controlling it. The spikes followed her, speeding up towards her.

Hinata cursed, she hadn't expected it could follow to the side, she jumped upwards, spinning in midair and landing on one of the spikes in front of her, jumping towards Namu as he continued to try to impale her with the spikes. Hinata knew how the jutsu worked now however, and with her eyes she was able to see the chakra he was sending out, able to accurately predict where each spike would come up made it significantly easier to dodge the attack. She continued jumping from spear to spear, getting near him, she finally loaded up and jumped towards him, she had to get his hands off the ground to stop the jutsu. She landed a massive kick to his head. Not enough to actually damage him and make his healing kick in, but certainly enough to cause him to stagger and his hands came up off the ground as he growled, his plans foiled.

Namu then took another swing with a mighty punch at Hinata put she jumped back dodging the attack, as Namu followed it up, with a straight left punch, Hinata stepped up to it, and hit it 3 times in the chest around it, before delivering an uppercut to his chin. Namu was staggered once again, but Hinata jumped back and away from it. Trying to get a break from the incoming attacks.

Gato began to laugh evilly, "Is that all you've got girl? This is pitiful, you're as weak as that pathetic bitch Tsunami that you rescued. At least she was good for something. I suppose if I capture you, you could be good for that too, huh? Tell you what, why don't you stop fighting, come with me. Namu kills Tazuna, Zabuza, and Haku, but your sensei can live as one of my henchmen. You will be a concubine for me."

Hinata shuddered in disgust, "I'll pass. I'd rather die, I know Naruto would rather die than serve you as well." The thought took a slight toll on her though as she had a flashback to her time with Kabuto. She shuddered once again, she was lost to the world for a moment. Unfortunately, that moment was when Namu attacked. Namu charged towards Hinata, she was distracted, he could end her here, he extended his rock spear on his right hand again, and thrust it at her.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed out.

Namu grinned as he was right there, she wouldn't have time to dodge him now. He didn't expect Naruto to flash infront of him, kick his spear out of the way, then turn and fire a kick into his head, shooting him across the bridge.

Naruto dropped down next to Hinata and grabbed her face in his hands, "SNAP OUT OF IT HINATA!" He screamed at her. Sensing Namu coming back towards them, he shook his head, as Hinata finally started to get her bearings, Namu was already upon them. Naruto stood and looked at him, his arms still hanging useless by his side. He glared at it, Namu thrust his spear again, Naruto stepped slightly to the side, dodging, as he lowered his shoulder, and pushed off as hard as he could, thrusting his shoulder into Namu. Trying to push the monster away long enough for Hinata to get up and ready to fight again, but he wasn't ready for Namu to grab him right there. Naruto screamed out in agony as Namu sent chakra into his body. Rock spears extended out all over his body, multiple impaling Naruto. Namu tried to send a spear into Naruto's heart after the first set went off. Naruto was secure, he was unable to move now. A sitting duck impaled on Namu already.

Naruto cried out once again in agony but he had been able to move a hand and hit the spear at the right time, it diverted down, missing his heart, barely. Namu growled then pulled Naruto off of the spears and lifted him above his head. He brought Naruto down back first onto his knee, trying to break the ninja. Naruto hit the knee and cried out once more as his back cracked. Namu then lifted him once again by the throat. All of this happening in a split second as Hinata finally recovered slightly. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto's back snap slightly.

"NARUTO! TELEPORT!" Hinata screamed as she leapt into action, jumping onto Namu, her feet planted in his face, she shot lightning chakra into his arm, forcing his hand to go numb. She grabbed Naruto right as he flashed back to Hinata's clones. She held Naruto as he let out a groan of pain.

"N-Naruto…A-are you o-okay?" She asked worried for his answer, or no answer at all.

Naruto let out an agonized groan in confirmation, "I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry Naruto, that was all my fault." Hinata told him clearly upset with herself.

Naruto groaned out, "Don't worry about it. Block Gato out, don't listen to him. Just beat Namu. You can do it. Stay focused, you've done well so far."

Hinata nodded and went through hand seals, " **Summoning Jutsu"** a cloud popped and Kurama in her humanoid form appeared. She immediately went to healing Naruto. Using her chakra like this in a healing jutsu was much safer to Naruto.

Kurama was furious, "Hinata, kill him. Don't let him get away with doing this much damage to Naruto."

Hinata nodded, shutting out Gato's jeering she took a deep breath, Namu was charging, she dodged his first attack, he had his right hand still in spear form and had other spears still sticking out of his body. Hinata noticed that they were all sharp as blades. She twirled to the side, of a stab, and twirled further to the side as he followed it up.

- _This is odd, he hasn't had a pattern like that yet, what's his game? He has never thrown two consecutive attacks coming from essentially the same side. He must be pushing me to the side for some reason. What is he positioning me towards?-_ Hinata thought to herself. That's when her eyes widened, he wasn't pushing her towards something, he was pushing her away from Naruto. She was now on the opposite side of Namu to Naruto.

Namu turned and sprinted at Naruto, ready to kill him finally and keep him from interfering again. Hinata cursed, she couldn't let him attack Kurama, if she had to expend chakra to fend off the monster, she would have to stop healing Naruto to fight it off, and she would have less chakra to heal him with. Hinata sped behind him, trying to get there first, she disappeared speed blitzed him, appearing infront of Namu, she prepared to use one of the many judo throws Naruto had taught her in order to throw the monster away from Naruto.

Namu grinned however, and Hinata realized he had played her, he knew she was going to do that. He threw a punch at her, she couldn't dodge this right hook with a spear, she wasn't going have enough time. Hinata grimaced, crossing her arms in front of her, sending lighting chakra into them, and bracing herself.

Hinata's block partially worked, the lightning chakra broke through the spear, shattering it as lightning nature chakra does to earth nature chakra. It didn't stop the fist from crashing into her however. She shot backwards on impact. She groaned as she felt her right ulna break. It wasn't the first time that particular bone had been broken for her. She wasn't really fazed anymore by broken bones anyway. It just wasn't as painful now, without the nerve agent in her.

She flew backwards and impacted with the side of the bridge, that one hurt, she let out a scream in pain as she went through the concrete side tumbling into the water. She felt several ribs crack on impact with the bridge.

She was able to think through the pain however and let herself sink into the water, she began a healing jutsu, setting her ribs, she groaned again, gritting her teeth. She let out a sigh in relief as Namu was coming towards her, she could hide in the water for a while.

She went through hand seals, using a jutsu Jiraiya had once taught her when she was training with him and Naruto. " **Water Style: Gills."** This jutsu allowed her to breath in water like she was breathing in air, but then the chakra would separate the oxygen and water, the water would then be breathed out her nose. It was uncomfortable but she could stay in the water as long as she needed now. Not that she thought she had long, if Namu thought she was gone he would go for Naruto. She used the precious minute to set her ulna, and start healing it, along with her ribs slightly. She gave herself a minute, after that she would have to attack him again.

Her minute was cut a few seconds short as Namu shrugged and started to walk back towards the bridge, he was going to try to go finish Naruto. Hinata leapt out of the water underneath him, poking several chakra points as she grabbed his arm, swinging him around and tossing him hard into a support pillar from the bridge. She then disappeared in a flash of speed, appearing on the bridge as she took several deep breaths, she was tired, and now she was sore and tender. She didn't think she could take many more if even one more hit from Namu.

Namu shrieked in rage, as he jumped at the bridge, Hinata saw him coming, he was trying to come up through the bridge under her and grab her. Hinata jumped back, she almost had enough chakra points sealed that when she sealed the rest he should lose function. A few more attacks and she could end him. Then end Gato.

Namu was now covered in even more sharp stone blades all over his body, trying to keep her away from him, Hinata sighed it got even harder.

Namu charged her again, this time spinning as he reached her, the blades spinning around. Hinata's eyes widened, he was trying to eliminate any chance she had to get close to him. She cursed, as she started dodging as blades randomly extended out towards her. She was already breathing hard, starting to run low on chakra, she couldn't start blocking with lightning chakra. She would have to dodge. She ducked one, twirled to the left out of reach of another, stepping back and leaning away from the next. She was able to dodge but not get very close, if she slipped up once it could mean death.

Hinata shook her head, she was getting nowhere like this, she jumped over the next blade, for the menace to reach his arm towards her, out of nowhere he snagged her arm, before he stopped spinning and grabbed her other arm. He had her stuck, he held her at length before grinning at her, he was about to impale her with a spear that was coming out of his stomach when Gato commanded him to stop.

"Don't kill her Namu. I want her alive. Disable her though, she is a full blown shinobi, we can't have her able to move." Gato told him as he laughed maniacally.

Namu growled at Hinata and stopped his spear, he brought her closer to himself, wrapping her in a steel like grip of a hug. He started to squeeze, crushing her. Hinata groaned in pain, but she had her chance.

This close she began to poke at his stomach, hitting points on him, as she felt her ribs recracking. She let out a scream in pain as he continued to squeeze grinning sadistically at her.

Finally, Hinata had enough points, she had to do it now, she had no choice. She had to use an attack that would get her out of his grip, without hurting him too much, she couldn't have him start healing now. " **Ro…** " She grunted in pain once again, " **TATION!"** She finally screamed. Chakra shot out of her individual chakra points, loosening Namu's grip on her as she finally started to spin. Rotating in such a manner, shooting him away with the sheer velocity of her chakra.

-NOW!- Hinata told herself as she got into the stance, he was in her range of divination. " **Lightning style: Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!** Hinata shouted, lightning cackling from her fingers as she sprinted in.

 **TWO PALMS** Hinata slammed two palms into him, zapping lighting into his chakra points blowing them.

 **FOUR PALMS** Hinata slammed more.

 **EIGHT PALMS** She continued to slam lightning chakra into him.

 **SIXTEEN PALMS** Her hands were moving faster than she ever had moved them before.

 **THIRTY-TWO PALMS** The technique was starting to wear on her. She was so tired.

 **SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!** Finally, Hinata slammed the last palm into him, shutting off his chakra system completely. Namu fell to the ground, paralyzed. Namu was having trouble breathing, he didn't have a single chakra point open. She had done it. She dropped to her knees heaving in deep breaths.

Hinata saw Gato turn and start to run, she slowly stood, still breathing hard, deciding to save finishing off Namu for someone who had enough power to ensure he died. She would catch Gato for now. She started after him, when she felt a power that shook her to her very core.

"HINATA! BEHIND YOU!" Naruto screamed to her.

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HOW DO Y'ALL LIKE THE SORT OF LONGER CHAPTERS? I HOPE THAT FIGHT WAS ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS, LONG ENOUGH ANYWAYS. HINATA HAS GOTTEN MUCH MUCH STRONGER AND I WANTED TO SHOW THAT TO YOU GUYS. NOW I KNOW EVIL ME CLIFFHANGER, SO MUCH CHAOS IN THIS CHAPTER! FOR THOSE CONCERNED ABOUT WHY I BROUGHT NAMU IN, I HAVE A PLAN AND IT IS SO MUCH FUN I PROMISE! JUST TRUST ME!**


	125. Chapter 125

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicle Rewrite

Chapter 125

Special thanks to: Danny vs A Month, NarHina, Einjeru Hatake, DragoFae24, nightwind83, jenuzumaki, Crazywizard73, and SpiceyWifey for their reviews. Come on yall, let's get more reviews please! Let me know what you all think of this chapter, I was stuck for a bit before I decided this was the best course to take and I think it went well! Let me know what you think of Kurama, Naruto, Hinata, and our mystery guest!

…

Hinata saw Gato turn and start to run, she slowly stood, still breathing hard, deciding to save finishing off Namu for someone who had enough power to ensure he died. She would catch Gato for now. She started after him, when she felt a power that shook her to her very core.

"HINATA! BEHIND YOU!" Naruto screamed to her.

 _ **Flashback Start: Approximately 7 weeks before.**_

 _Kushina screamed again in agony as Kabuto laughed at her. He had recovered somewhat, though even more mad with a lust for power and pain that she had never seen before. He and Orochimaru had started her torture today by strapping her to a table that had a seal on it, they then drew another seal on her naked stomach and drawing it all the way to a man that was strapped to a table next to her, he was a strong looking muscular man._

 _While they were preparing they ignored her every time she asked them what they were doing. She had been going through this for a couple hours now, and she could honestly say that this was the most pain she could ever remember being in this much pain. Even though she had been repeatedly tortured for the last 18 years she could remember of her life. It felt like her essence was being dragged out of her. A piece of her was being taken and her entire body was on absolute fire. It felt like her chakra coils were being burned. Her entire chakra network felt like it was going to burst._

 _Finally, after two more hours of this they finally stopped. Her body shook as she actually cried. The pain had been so bad the last four hours. Kushina sucked in deep breaths as she tried to get herself back under control, her body hurt so bad though. They then unhooked her from the table and dragged her out of the room. Throwing her still fairly broken body into a cell, Kabuto laughed and walked away._

 _Kabuto then returned to Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru, how does our patient look?"_

 _Orochimaru grinned, "He has retained all functions, however he seems to have lost some form of mental functioning. He was strong enough to take the Kyubi chakra into his body and live. He is now a jinchuuriki. We've done it, bring in some of our other…recruits, I want to see how he fights. Kushina is still holds the 9 tails though. We can do this as many times as we want as long as we don't siphon out all of the chakra. We have to wait a while for Kushina to recover before we do this again though. Kabuto after we see how he fights take him to Gato, the shipping magnate. He is willing to pay top dollar for this. There have been requests by him, he sent to me personally to see if I would come under his employ. I refused obviously. I want you to take Namu there and watch him. See how he does, observe and report back. In the end if we can fix his issues we can keep making replacements for him. Build up an army of mindless servants, while giving ourselves this power as well. Oh, and one more thing, don't tell Sasuke or Sakura about any of this. I sense they will be rebelling soon. I don't want them to know I'm making a new powerup."_

 _Kabuto grinned and nodded, "As you wish Lord Orochimaru."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Hinata saw Namu rise thanks to her Byakugan, she saw him release a ton of power. He went straight into version 2 four tails. She tried to dodge, but he was too fast, he grabbed her once again, this time with his vile chakra. Hinata screamed once again in utter agony. The red chakra burning her. She struggled but his grip was far too tight as he once again began to crush her. She screamed once again, as she was burned and crushed. Finally, she performed the Rotation technique once more. Pushing him out and away from her. She dropped back to the ground and stumbled. Breathing hard, she tried to jump away, but the rotation had not been nearly as strong as it was. She was drained of chakra, she didn't have much left to go on. She was exhausted, she had fought two battles against high level opponents, she thought she had won but it wasn't over.

Hinata jumped away weakly as Namu swiped at her, she wasn't fast or far enough away however as he swiped her with his chakra claws. Hinata grit her teeth in pain, it seared and burned at her flesh. She held a hand against it and bent over backwards dodging the next swipe, but lost her balance and fell onto her back hard. Looking up at Namu scared as he bore down on her.

Naruto watched all of this in absolute terror, still unable to move because of his back, he was about to flash in front of Hinata when Kurama grabbed his arm, "No! Not yet!" Naruto was suddenly in a bubble with Kurama, as everything froze around him. He looked at Kurama in question.

"Relax we have a few minutes to talk, I put us into a genjutsu. We only have one chance to save Hinata and ourselves." Kurama started.

Naruto interrupted her, "What are we waiting for then, let's go!"

Kurama stopped him, "Naruto. This may be the most painful thing you ever go through. I am going to have to use pure demon chakra to heal you. I will have to snap your spine back in place, pop your arms back in, set them, and then envelope you in pure demon chakra. It will hurt…a lot. Here's the plan, I need 2 minutes after that to gather nature chakra, then I will come in and help finish him off. You have to stay alive and well in those two minutes against that, and I won't have any chakra I can give you. Meaning you can't go into tailed beast cloak of any kind, and you also won't have healing abilities. If you're hurt again, you will be staying that way for a while. I will be completely depleted of chakra."

Naruto stopped for a moment at the seriousness in her voice, he shook his head, "Will we have enough time for you to heal me before Hinata dies?"

Kurama shrugged, "Honestly Naruto, at this point it depends on if Namu wants to play with her, or go ahead and kill her outright."

Naruto nodded, "I can't think of any way to get to her sooner and save her. I've failed her again."

"Not yet you haven't Naruto, but this is the only way. Are you ready?" Kurama asked him with determination.

"Let's do this." Naruto answered with the same grim determination in his voice.

He and Kurama came out of the bubble and Kurama grabbed him, turned him around, filling her hand with wind chakra she plunged it into his back. Naruto let out a scream, the intense burning already starting. Kurama grabbed his spine with her fingertips, no longer using wind chakra, she jerked back, an audible crack was heard as Naruto roared in pain.

As this was happening, Hinata realized Kurama was trying to set Naruto's bones so he could help, she needed to last long enough. She just didn't know if the was possible. Namu was already standing over her, he brought his fists up and locked them together, forming a hammer fist. He brought said fists down at Hinata. Naruto watched in horror as Hinata was pounded into the concrete of the bridge. He heard her let out a muffled cry, he couldn't see her now though. He could only watch as Namu raised his fist again.

Kurama grabbed his right arm and yanked it up and he gritted his teeth in pain, she then yanked it forward slipping the elbow and the shoulder back into place. She then took his broken bones and cracked them into place setting them.

Namu dropped another hammer fist on Hinata, driving her further into the pavement, this time however, a louder scream, a scream for help, "NARUTO! HELP!"

Naruto was enraged, he still couldn't move though. Kurama did the same with the left popping his joints back into place she set his bones, "Naruto are you ready? Here comes the painful part." That being said, Kurama unleashed a load of Demon chakra onto Naruto. The young man screamed again in pain as his body burned. His injuries began to melt away, but the pain was unimaginable. The cost for this level of recovery was far too high. He had to do it for Hinata though.

Namu lifted up and dropped yet another hammerfist down onto Hinata. Everyone heard multiple popping sounds, cracks, as bones snapped. Naruto stared on in horror, listening for Hinata to make any sound to signify she was alive.

Finally a small strangled cry of pain and anguish was let out by the small girl. Naruto felt a tear drop from his eye, rolling down his cheek as Namu raised his fists yet again to drop onto Hinata. He still couldn't move as the monster dropped another hammer fist towards Hinata. The fist sped towards the defenseless girl, Naruto still couldn't move not yet. He looked towards Kurama who was focused purely on him, a tear spilling out of her eyes for the young girl. Then it was over. Naruto was in an incredible amount of pain, but it was over. He could move.

"NARUTO NOW!" Kurama screamed as Namu descended on the girl.

Naruto disappeared in a flash as he reappeared under Namu's fist. Naruto had crossed his arms over his head and caught the hammer fist. Namu tried to continue pushing down on him, trying to break him down onto the ground. Naruto pumped chakra into his arms and legs. Giving them a significant boost the ground began to crumble under him as he held out. Looking directly into the monster's black beady eyes. Naruto groaned in effort as he began to push Namu up. Finally, he pushed off with his right foot causing Namu to stumble back, Naruto then powered a fist into his face. Pushing Namu away from the hole. As he did this however his eyes widened, the bridge, or what was left of it beneath Hinata, crumbled. The ground dropped out. Hinata began to fall. Naruto looked at her, he saw the fear in her eyes. He cursed as he jumped to try to save her.

Namu wasn't having it however, he launched and intercepted Naruto, grabbing the blonde by the throat and choke slamming him into the ground. Dragging him for a few yards through the concrete. Naruto slammed a Rasengan into his side however, pushing him off and he jumped up. Hinata had already landed in the water below however. He could still see the ripples of the water from where she had landed.

He looked to Kurama, she was sitting cross legged, gathering energy clearly. Naruto cursed, he had no help right now against Namu. He brought his hands together to create a shadow clone to go look for Hinata, but Namu wasn't having it. He was in Naruto's face before he could get his jutsu off. Naruto jumped back, cursing once again, he didn't have time. Hinata could die. He grit his teeth as he raised his left fist, blocking a strike from Namu, reinforcing it with his right hand as he slid slightly, but wasn't injured from the attack. He latched onto Namu's hand and pivoted, spinning and slamming Namu onto the ground with an over the should throw.

Namu was too powerful, the attack didn't even stun him, he opened his mouth and charged a tailed beast bomb. Naruto cursed, flashing out of the way as the ball of destruction traveled over the bridge tearing up concrete as it passed. He was about to flash to Hinata when Kurama interrupted him, "Naruto, don't you dare, she will be fine she is my apprentice, I still need you to keep him busy."

Naruto growled, but nodded as he threw multiple kunai out around the battlefield, before throwing one at Namu. It stuck into Namu, but didn't even faze him. Naruto flashed to it, grabbing it, ripping it out, flipping and delivering an axe kick to the back of Namu's head, driving the creature into the ground. Naruto didn't stop there, he tossed the kunai with lightning chakra surrounding it into Namu's back, loading up a Rasengan, then another, one in both hands. Before Namu could get up Naruto flashed back to him slamming both rasengans into his back. Namu roared in pain, but it didn't hold him down long. He pushed up off the ground, turning around and delivering a devastating elbow to Naruto's head. Naruto shot to the side, his head ringing as he did. He landed flipping and breathing hard.

…

Hinata fell into the water creating a splash, she groaned, the impact had hurt, falling from that far. Finally, she righted herself and tried to swim to the surface. She was fading though, losing a lot of blood. She had managed to block the first couple strikes, well most of the strike anyways. She had created a small wall of water in front of herself, drawing it from the air around her had been quick and easy enough. It had softened the first couple of blows but she had to drop the jutsu as her chakra had faded. She wasn't sure how she was still conscious in fact, with all of her chakra depleted like it was, and the blood she was losing. She had multiple broken bones, along with burns from that last assault. She was finding it harder and harder to move.

She wasn't going to make it to the surface she realized, it was too much, she had fallen too far into the water, too deep. She was fading too fast. She cursed, then an idea popped into her head, Naruto had given her a seal for an occasion like this. It had been a safety precaution, but she lifted her shirt up, and sent the last bit of chakra into the seal Naruto had given her. Her body suddenly began to rise. The seal he had created acted like a life jacket. It made her body super light, less dense than water. It allowed her to float and stay afloat until it was deactivated.

Upon activating the seal Hinata started to see black on the corners of her vision. She was fading too fast, too much had happened. She was so tired, she felt her body stiffen, depleted of chakra she found herself unable to move. She finally surfaced, but it didn't help much. She was still on the bridge of unconsciousness. The current carried her however, towards a shore. Hinata felt someone lift her up by the back of her jacket. Her Byakugan had long since been deactivated, she couldn't look up and see who it was. She could only look at the feet of the man that carried her towards the shore. All she knew was he had a metal prosthetic leg.

…

Naruto growled as he flashed to a new kunai, flipping out of the way of Namu, the man was fast, too fast. Naruto was having a lot of trouble staying away from him, he would have to attack. He turned throwing more kunai at Namu. Of course, they didn't do much but he flashed to one, grabbing it, he pulled it out, channeled lightning chakra into it and drove it into Namu's head.

Namu shrieked in pain, but the attack still didn't do enough. Naruto flipped, and punted Namu away from him, but he was getting so tired. Namu charged him again, he jumped back out of the way of Namu's strike, but the monster, turned and fired a roundhouse kick at Naruto. Naruto caught it on his arm groaning in pain as it hurt.

He pushed Namu away and flipped back going through hand seals, " **Lightning style: destruction!"** An arrow of lightning shot down at Namu, hitting him in the stomach, electrocuting the monster. Namu roared in pain again, this time however he ascended into 5 tails mode. Speed blitzing Naruto, he drove his fist into Naruto's gut. Naruto doubled over coughing up blood.

Finally, Kurama was ready, she opened her eyes, she had fur around her face as she opened her eyes she disappeared and reappeared grabbing Namu, driving his head into the concrete she growled at him, "How dare you hurt my students, my children. You will pay for what you've done."

That being said she picked him up and landed a punch into his gut making him double over, "You see this is the power of the fox sage!" Kurama continued to pound punches into his gut. Namu growled throwing his own punch.

Kurama laughed as she caught the fist with her own, twisting his arm and snapping it. Naruto watched in awe as she continued to decimate him with her sheer power. "Kurama, I'm going to go get Hinata!"

"No! Naruto, I still need your help. We are going to cause so much damage he can't continue to regenerate. We will kill him. I need you to draw kitsune and cut him into pieces. I'll stop him from doing damage to you and your sword." Kurama growled to him.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Hinata is in danger!"

"YES, SHE IS! WE ALL ARE! SHE IS MY APPRENTICE AND YOUR STUDENT I THINK SHE CAN HANDLE THE WATER. I NEED YOUR HELP NOW. Hinata has encountered an enemy, but Haku is already moving to intercept along with Shikamaru and someone else. Shikamaru won't let anything happen to her." Kurama yelled at him.

Naruto growled, "Fine, you and I will have a talk about this later. Let's fucking kill it."

Naruto then disappeared, reappearing with Kitsune in hand, channeling lightning chakra he cut off Namu's right arm.

Namu roared in agony, but it didn't last long as the arm regenerated. Naruto cursed as Namu tried to bat him away. Kurama intercepted however. Finishing hand seals, she yelled, " **Fox Style: Hell's Infinite Voltage!"** Kurama roared as she put her hands together. A ball of black lightning began to grow cackling in her hands. She pushed it out and it encompassed Namu. blowing a hole in his chest.

He roared in pain again, as Naruto appeared above him, kitsune glowing with lightning. He stabbed it down pinning Namu to the ground, he flipped himself over, landing on Kitsune's hilt, driving it even further into Namu. He finished hand seals and jumped off the blade into the air. " **Lightning style: Shockwave Explosion!"** The lightning chakra in the blade exploded out of it, ripping through Namu. Naruto turned in the air, finishing another set of hand seals he yelled, " **Lighting style: Mountain Cutter!"** He thrust his hand forward, the bolt of lightning impacting his sword. His sword channeled it and the bolt grew on the sword, exploding outwards as well.

Naruto charged a Rasengan in his hand, he flashed to his sword, grabbing the hilt he ripped it out of Namu, twisting and slamming his Rasengan into Namu's chest hole, trying to hold it there. Namu roared in more agony as he extended his rock spears from his body, trying to get Naruto off. Naruto dropped his sword, moving his left arm into the way of the spear. It stabbed through his arm, another through his stomach. Yet he held on still. Allowing his Rasengan to expand more and more this whole time, grinding Namu's insides, Naruto screamed in rage as he continued to hold it. The Rasengan had too much power now, and Naruto was unable to focus enough to contain it. It exploded, Namu roared in agony as Naruto shot backwards.

Kurama appeared next to Namu, finishing her hand seals she held out a hand and yelled, " **Fox style: All Consuming Hellflames!"** A white flame burst from her hand as it encompassed Namu she grinned, it was working Namu wasn't regenerating fast enough to heal himself. He was dying, if they could keep this up she had the perfect finishing move to use on him.

She jumped back and checked on Naruto, he was bleeding, the stupid boy, she had warned him. He was breathing hard, but he grit his teeth and disappeared in pure speed, she cursed, he was running low on chakra. "Naruto! Keep it up! Keep driving!"

Naruto appeared next to Namu, slamming another Rasengan into the beast right as he stood up, a shadow clone appearing from behind him, jumped above him, shoving two more rasengans into Namu. The beast shrieked and moaned in pain. Rock spears shot up and impaled the clone who disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto jumped back, as Kurama appeared next to Namu, she slammed an up kick into his chin, he shot up into the air, Kurama appeared above him hammer fisting him into the bridge she appeared below him before he could land however, and spin kicked him, making him shoot to the side. She appeared next to him again, driving her elbow down into him, driving into the ground, while she was in mid flip. She was doing handseals the whole time, she finished her hand seals, " **Fox Style: Lightning Cannon!"** she held her hands out in front of herself as she jumped into the air her hands formed a diamond with her thumbs on the bottom, index and middle fingers on the top. She grinned as the lightning loaded up in the diamond, then shot into Namu. The beast roared in pain as she finished the jutsu, she pulled him up and landed a hard uppercut into his jaw. Before disappearing away from him in a burst of speed, "Now Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, he had created a legion of 30 clones they had all been going through hand seals, and jumped high into the air. Finally, they all finished the hand seals for the mountain cutter jutsu, " **Combination Lightning style: Mountain Cutter: THUNDER PALACE!"** All the Naruto's shouted, as all of them shot lightning bolts into Namu. The creature screamed in pain as it was impaled by the lightning from 30 different spots.

Naruto's clones puffed out of existence, as he fell to the ground, his chakra all used up on that jutsu. Kurama grinned however it was just the opening she needed, plus the angle she had would allow her to deal with another pest she had sensed on the cliff in front of them, high above them. An observer.

She appeared in front of Namu as he writhed in pain while still standing, she held out her hand, a tailed beast ball building up in her palm. She let it build another second, but she didn't shoot it like one normally would. The ball came out in a laser. A laser as big as a soccer ball, it blasted through Namu's head. The monster's head obliterated, the laser continued all the way out onto the cliff head where it hit the observer. It poofed out in a cloud of smoke, she cursed, "Damn, just a shadow clone."

Kurama released sage mode and dropped to her knees, that had been taxing. Summoning that much of her own energy to fight, she wasn't meant to fight like that when summoned by Hinata. She looked towards Namu, he was charred, dead, his head had still not regenerated, they had done it, Namu was dead. She checked on Naruto next, he was breathing heavily, but he was alive, just exhausted. "Naruto, I have used up all of my chakra, I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." That being said Kurama poofed out of their realm to recover.

…

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **BEFORE YOU GUYS SAY ANYTHING, I DIDN'T GIVE KURAMA HER INFINATE POWERS BECAUSE SHE WAS SUMMONED BY HINATA, JUST LIKE A NORMAL SUMMON SHE ONLY HAS SO MUCH CHAKRA BASED ON WHAT HINATA USED TO SUMMON HER. SHE THEN USED SAGE MODE AFTER USING MOST OF HER CHAKRA TO HEAL NARUTO.**


	126. Chapter 126

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 126 redone

Gato was pissed, understandably. He had paid millions for that super soldier, only for it to be destroyed by a couple of leaf ninja. It was an outrage! He walked over to the prone Naruto, the boy had yet to move. Gato noticed his chest moving up and down, he was alive, but at the moment unconscious.

'Thump' Gato kicked Naruto in the ribs, 'Thump' he did it again, and again, and again. Finally hearing a groan, Gato lifted the blond ninja up off the ground. "You, inconsiderate scum! You think you can just come into my land and fuck with me!" He called fourth one of his last thugs, "Take him to the hideout, I want him to regret the day he was born! Don't forget the chakra suppression seals Orochimaru's goon left for us."

The goon nodded and lifted Naruto up onto his back shaking his head. This kid was going to regret ever being born. When Gato got angry he would tear into whatever he could."

…

Meanwhile the mystery man dropped Hinata onto the ground, shaking his head, he began to heal her extensive battle injuries, he couldn't have her dying on him. Not now that he finally had her back. He healed the life-threatening wounds before deciding it was time to see her eyes shine with the fear he so enjoyed seeing. What he had sought after since she had left. He grabbed a fistful of her hair to hold her head in place, grinning sadistically as he did.

 ***SMACK*** The man slapped her face hard in an attempt to wake her. Her eyes started to open. ***SMACK!*** He slapped her again, much harder this time. Her eyes opened as her hand weakly went to her face, holding her cheek. Her eyes finally focusing on the face in front of her. What she saw terrified her.

Hinata shook in fear as she looked into the eyes of the man who tortured her for so long. "Well hello there Mutt. Have you missed me?" Kabuto sneered at her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked petrified, wishing this was just a nightmare.

"Hoping this is a nightmare?" Kabuto sneered out, slapping her in the face hard once again, "I assure you it isn't."

Hinata recoiled in terror and slight pain from the slap. She moved a hand to try to push him away, but he grabbed her hand and crushed it in his own metal prosthetic hand. She cried out, and he held her, crushing her hand, as his other hand pulled out a scalpel, he sliced it across her left shoulder, cutting into her, cutting her tendons with a chakra scalpel.

Hinata cried out again trying to move that arm but she couldn't, Kabuto laughed as he dropped her hand, slicing across her right shoulder. Hinata cried out again. Kabuto didn't stop there, he needed her completely immobile. He sliced across her legs at her hips. She cried out trying to struggle, but it was no use, she could no longer use her limbs. She was still shaking however, completely terrified. He picked her up and jumped off, heading towards his hideout. He was going to have her finally.

"P-please K-Kabuto, leave m-me alone. J-Just don't do this! I did love you a-at one point, please j-just let me go!" Hinata cried.

Kabuto laughed, "You have only ever been a mutt to me. I've only ever wanted to have you subservient to me, exactly where you belong."

Hinata was trying to struggle from over his shoulder, he reached up and punched her hard in the ribs, "Stop struggling Mutt." She didn't however, and he continued to punch her in the ribs until finally she cried out.

"Please! I can't go back, I can't do it again, I can't endure the pain again!" Hinata cried out. Continuing to struggle.

Kabuto began to laugh sadistically, "Mutt, you have no idea what pain even is yet. You ran away, you have a lot of punishment coming your way."

Hinata paled fear taking over as he continued, "I will only make it worse and worse if you continue to struggle. Be a good Mutt and HEEL."

Finally, they arrived at Kabuto's cave, he threw Hinata onto the ground, laughing as she cried out, unable to use her arms to break her fall. He reached down grabbing her hair and lifting her up holding her up by her hair. He took out a collar, her old spiked choke collar, that he used to keep her in. He put it over her head and down onto her neck. Pulling it tight as the inner spikes dug into her, choking her.

"There, my mutt has her collar on again." He laughed as he held it tight still, pulling it tighter as she coughed choking, trying to get air into her lungs. Finally, he let go of the ring on the collar and let her breath again. Hinata heaved in deep breaths as she coughed more. Kabuto took her by the hair and dragged her into the cave, sliding her across the ground, letting her be scraped up.

Hinata was crying in pain again, as Kabuto laughed, "Oh I almost forgot Mutt, while you were away, I did a lot of research and finally figured out how to unlock your seal. So as soon as I unlock you I will finally be able to take you. I will finally be able to take the last thing you have. It will not be pleasant for you bitch. It will be violent and painful, I promise you that. I will hurt you how I never was able to before. I will take you in every way possible. In fact, first thing when we get back to Orochimaru's I think the pear of anguish could be fun."

Hinata was shaking in absolute fear, "P-please Kabuto, don't do that. Please, you have taken so much from me, please don't take that from me as well. PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!"

Kabuto turned to her back handing her in the cheek, making her head snap to the side as she collapsed, he started to kick her. "You stupid fucking mutt. It isn't rape when you are my mutt and don't have the right to consent or not."

Hinata cried out again, as she felt ribs crack she was taking a beating like she used to. Kabuto laughed again as he pulled her up by her choke collar, choking her again. He pulled out a kunai, and sliced into her, cutting her, as he cut her top off. Kabuto snarled as he saw her naked chest, "Where the hell did all of your scars go? I worked hard to make all of those, to mark you as mine. You have a few left, yet all of them have faded, or disappeared. Except my spiral scar on your stomach." Kabuto was enraged, his markings were mostly gone. He saw red, lifting her up, he began to beat on her even more. Breaking her again. He punched her stomach and dropped her back onto the ground. Kicking her ribs, they snapped as she cried out.

"HOW COULD YOU ERASE MY MARKINGS. YOU ARE MINE! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE! MY MARKINGS ON YOU WILL FOREVER PROVE YOU ARE MINE! YOU FILTHY MUTT. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS." Kabuto screamed in rage. Picking up his foot and stomping on her. The poor girl could do nothing but take it. Kabuto continued in his rage for what seemed like hours for Hinata. Her body was purple, black, and blue.

Finally, he stopped as he looked down at her, she was barely breathing, he had beaten her to an inch of her life, she was crying, shaking as she tried to breathe. She looked to be in a tremendous amount of pain. He lifted her up, eliciting another moan as he performed an earth jutsu and stone encased her hands, hanging her from the ceiling of the cave. He then began to heal her, only enough to keep her alive. She was able to breathe a little easier now. He shook his head, grabbing her face, making her look at him as he squeezed her face painfully. "I'm sorry about that little freak out mutt, you will still have to pay for your transgressions however. I'm going to give you some time to recoup then we will start. I will just have to remark you as mine." He said calmly, evilly.

He then grinned again, going through hand seals, he slammed his hand into her stomach, "Seal Break!" he said merrily. "Well Mutt, I just unlocked you as well. I'll leave you with that thought as I prepare. Don't worry, I'll be back to have my fun with you." Kabuto then turned and walked away, as she shivered, terrified, still unable to move, unable to breathe properly.

…

Naruto was woken by a bucket of water splashed onto his face, he looked around, feeling his chakra was blocked off, he was also tied to a chair. His head hurt like hell, along with the rest of his body. He squinted his eyes, the extremely bright light shining in his eyes.

"You're finally awake, you piece of shit. You killed so many of my men, burned my other home to the ground. You've cost me millions. Its time you pay for it." Gato told him, walking up with a knife menacingly.

Naruto began to laugh, "Just what do you plan to do with that? A weak ass little knife?!" He laughed again.

Gato growled, "Shut the fuck up. He slid the blade along Naruto's chest, cutting through his shirt and cutting into his chest." The man was waiting for Naruto to grimace in pain, something, anything. He wasn't expecting Naruto to laugh at him.

"What? Was that supposed to hurt? You think I haven't been cut before?!" Naruto laughed at him. "This is weak fucking shit."

"What the fuck are you?" Gato asked, getting frustrated, cutting into Naruto's chest again, and again. Stabbing him, cutting him. Trying to make Naruto cry out in pain, but the blonde refused to give him the pleasure.

After an hour Naruto was bleeding heavily, he had cuts all of her chest, torso and stomach. Some very deep, some stab wounds. The man had even moved to his back, but Naruto had not even flinched.

Blood leaked down Naruto's chest as the blonde ninja continued to laugh, "Quit, it tickles! You don't get it, do you? I'm a ninja. I've been stabbed, burned, broken, everything you can imagine. You don't have it in you to hurt me. Tell me, what's the point of this?"

"To get my payback on you. Don't worry, this may not hurt you, but I will be back, I think I know a torture technique that will work perfect for a macho man like you." Gato snarled at him. Stabbing the knife into Naruto's shoulder, twisting it, as Naruto gritted his teeth slightly, looking directly into his eyes. Gato left the blade in the boy, walking away pissed off.

Naruto let out a breath as he shook his head and pulled at his bindings. Gato wasn't as stupid as he looked, he had sealed off Naruto's chakra, and took all his tools, binding him with strong chains, bolted to the floor not the chair. Naruto wouldn't be able to break out yet. He just had to wait for a mistake.

His mind went to Hinata as he thought, he hoped Shikamaru had gotten to her, and saved her. He knew he was in the area. He sighed, he was worried about her, but there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. He sighed, he would have to trust in what he had taught her.

He wasn't left to his thoughts long as Gato walked back in with a generator and electrodes. He had his men place electrodes onto Naruto's hands. Naruto grunted in pain, as the electrode's metal jaws bit into him. Gato then pulled out another set of electrodes. They were on a headset that he set on Naruto's head. He strapped it down, needle like electrodes stabbing into his head. That's when Gato turned on the generator. Naruto grit his teeth, glaring at Gato, doing his very best to suppress the scream that was trying to break loose. Gato laughed as he turned it off.

"Not so tough now, are we?" Gato asked laughing gleefully.

Naruto to his credit, laughed, "Are you kidding, I needed a little wake up there, thanks, I'm feeling refreshed."

Gato got angry, Naruto could tell, and decided to take another shot at him, "It's okay, I know you're used to torturing and raping defenseless women, it makes you a big man, it really does. But as you can now see, I'm definitely a bigger man."

Gato shook his head, growling menacingly as he upped the voltage twisting it up high enough to kill the average person, before flipping the switch, and watched as Naruto convulsed. His body taking in the electricity.

After five minutes Gato cut the power and Naruto slumped forward in the chair he was bound to. Breathing hard, his teeth clenched, he was clearly in a lot of pain. That's when Gato lifted his face. "How about now? How do you feel?"

Naruto spat in the man's face, "Probably better than your mother did after looking at your face for the first time."

Gato shook his head and upped the voltage again, before flipping the switch. Naruto tried as hard as he could but he couldn't help the gut-wrenching pained scream that he let loose.

…

Shikamaru and Temari had arrived at the bridge, eyes wide at the destruction that had happened around the bridge. When they arrived, Shikamaru sensed 3 other chakra signatures. "Whoever is out there, come out. I'm a ninja from the Leaf Village. I need to know what happened here."

Haku walked out, nursing his injuries, while limping, holding Zabuza on his back, "My name is Haku, I work with Zabuza, we fought a battle here."

Shikamaru nodded, "Where are Naruto and Hinata?"

"Naruto was taken by Gato, I don't know where Hinata is." Haku responded, "We were fighting, when Gato brought this super soldier, he broke our contract, this new ninja hurt Zabuza. Please we need help." The boy grimaced, holding his injury.

Shikamaru glared at him, "We can see about helping you once I get the information I need. What happened? This super soldier beat Naruto?"

Haku nodded, "He beat Zabuza, then Naruto. Hinata injured me in our fight, I was unable to do anything. Hinata then fought the super soldier, she almost won, then Naruto somehow got back into the fight, and this other woman got involved as well. She had a fox tail. She was the most powerful person I've ever seen. Hinata was beaten through the bridge and fell into the water. I don't know where she ended up. A man appeared and took her. I don't know where though. I'm sorry. The lady then killed the soldier with Naruto's help."

Shikamaru nodded, that's when Tazuna came out, "Shikamaru, I'm the bridge builder that Naruto was protecting. My name is Tazuna. I'm sorry, everything just got so out of control."

Shikamaru nodded, "Okay, did you see which way Hinata was taken? And which way Naruto was taken? Can you describe the man that took Hinata? We need to find Hinata first, she will be in the most danger because of her Byakugan."

Tazuna nodded, "Naruto was taken to Gato's mansion, it's the old fort stronghold that protected the port. Hinata was taken by a man with silver hair, he had prosthetics, a metal arm and a metal leg. He had round glasses as well. He headed west, I don't know where to though, he was moving too fast for me to follow."

Shikamaru sighed as he began to think, he had a sinking suspicion of who it was, "We need a base of operations first, Tazuna, can we go to your house? I'm assuming Naruto was using it as a base of operations? Which means he will have placed protection seals around it, and no one is getting through his protection seals."

Tazuna nodded, "Follow me." With that Shikamaru created a shadow clone and picked up Zabuza and Haku taking them to Tazuna's house.

When they arrived Shikamaru unsealed medical supplies, wrapping Haku's wounds, before giving him a soldier pill, a plasma pill, as well as a pain killer, he needed his help after all. "Right, now before I fix up Zabuza, you give me your word, you help us find Hinata as soon as I do."

Haku nodded, "Fine I will help."

The shadow manipulator nodded, and did what he could for Zabuza, he was certainly no medic nin, but he could wrap a wound, and do basics. When he finished he turned to Haku and Temari, "Okay, we need to spread out, find Hinata and extract her. Get her back here and we will make a plan for Naruto. We are going after Hinata first because we know where Naruto will be. On the other hand, the longer we wait to find Hinata, the better the chance she disappears forever. Again."

Temari and Haku nodded, and the ninja departed, spreading out to search for Hinata.

…

Hinata shivered, the breeze that blew through the cave was chilling, almost refreshing to her beaten, broken body. She had been hung up in the cave, by and earth jutsu that had clamped her hands above her head. The wind chilling her exposed chest, Kabuto had cut her shirt in half vertically, leaving it hanging on her shoulders, yet still exposed to him. she sucked in a shallow breath, taking in as much air as her beaten body would allow. Shaking in pain as she did. She was terrified, Kabuto's words had still not left her, she couldn't stop thinking about the threat he had made to her.

She just wanted to go home to Naruto, she needed him right now, where was he? Was he alive? She had failed, and now she was going to pay for it. She was back in his clutches because she was too weak. She couldn't even struggle right now, she had no chance to escape. Even so she tried to look around, it hurt to move her head, but she tried anyways. Not that she could see much out of her black eyes. They had swelled up massively after Kabuto had beaten her. It was no use, she only knew she was in a cave, trapped in the clutches of hell.

She heard footsteps behind her, she shook in fear as he walked towards her. He grabbed her collar and pulled it tight choking her, he punched her side once again, she cried out in agony, her already broken ribs taking more punishment. He released her hands and she dropped to the ground, crying out again. "Well Mutt, it's time to mark you again as mine!"

Kabuto sat down, pulling Hinata over backwards with her collar, bending her over his knee so her chest was puffed out. He pulled her collar tight, choking her, and holding her down. He hooked the chain into the ground, to hold her down, making her suffocate as he channeled fire chakra into his blade and made the first laceration. Hinata screamed in pain as he did. Kabuto grinned, "This should be really fun, don't you think?" Hinata screamed once more as he went about his work. Cutting into her and marking her as his once again.

...

Naruto convulsed again as extreme amounts of electricity coursed through his body, he let loose another scream as he couldn't control it with this much pain. Naruto's head hung loose as he breathed hard.

Gato laughed again, finally turning off the machine, "Take him to his cell. He is done for now."

One of his men walked over to Naruto, and unchained him, dragging him out of the room and towards a cell. Naruto's hands were chained behind his back, and his feet were chained as well, they were taking all of the precautions they could. They had burned the chakra blocking seal into his back. He had no chakra, and it didn't look good for him.

Naruto smirked as they left the room, it was time, he stumbled into the man, acting like he was still out of it, barely conscious. He was shoved back, and into the wall. He fell to the ground, lifting his legs, he painstakingly pulled his arms under his legs, bringing them in front of him, he caught the guard's kick at him against his ribs, grunting in pain as he did, he twisted forcing the guard to fall on top of him, he brought the chains restraining his hands around the guard's neck and pulled tight, choking him. Naruto waited until he stopped struggling, rolling his dead body off of him, he rolled up himself and searched the guard. He cursed no keys, nothing to help him. The guy was useless. Naruto reached up to his shoulder, gripping the knife that was embedded in him, he ripped it out, grunting in pain, as he reached down, cut some of the guard's shirt off, holding the cloth to that particular wound, trying to stop the extra blood. He stood and limped forward, his body damaged, he snuck through the outpost. He needed to get out of here and find Hinata.

Naruto cursed as he heard men walking his way down the hall, he couldn't run due to his feet being bound by chains, he would have to fight them. The two men rounded the corner, Naruto drove his blade into the first one, killing him instantly, turning to the next guard who threw a punch, Naruto dodged to the right, twisting, pivoting around him and burying his knife into the man's skull. He didn't expect a third man to pop up behind him, placing a kunai to his neck.

"Don't move, or I'll slit your throat." He told Naruto.

Naruto sighed, the guy was an amateur luckily, his head was way too close to Naruto's own, Naruto fired his head back, striking the man's nose, breaking it, he followed up by stabbing his knife backwards killing the man while he was stunned. Naruto took his kunai and continued through the fortress.

…

Hinata was a bloody broken mess when Kabuto finally put the blade down, he stood and looked at his work, leaving Hinata on the ground, he grinned at her, "Your screams have me aroused Mutt, and now I can take care of that."

Hinata shook her head weakly, "Please, no. You have taken so much from me, not this too." Hinata pleaded weakly with him.

Kabuto just laughed, as he pulled his shirt off, and unbuckled his pants, looking at her lecherously. What he wasn't expecting an ice mirror to appear under Hinata, and suck the girl in. He shook in rage, speeding after the mirror, crashing into it, shattering it, and pulling Hinata out of it. He growled in rage as he ripped her backwards and away from Haku.

"Just what the hell do you think you're trying to do?" He asked angrily.

Haku glared at him, "Leave her alone, she's coming with me. Haven't you done enough to her? Look at her! she is beaten to hell, and cut up! What more must you do to her?"

Kabuto laughed, "She is my property, I'll do whatever the hell I want to her. She deserves this."

"No! you won't hurt her anymore. I won't let you!" Haku told him.

"Just try to fucking stop me." Kabuto told him.

"Haku…please help me…save me from him. Don't let him rape me." Hinata begged him weakly.

Haku nodded, "I'll save you Hinata. Don't worry."

Kabuto laughed, kicking Hinata again, making her cry out, and whimper from the pain. "Quiet Mutt."

Haku couldn't take it anymore, he charged Kabuto, throwing senbon at the man, Kabuto moved his arm, blocking the senbon with the metal prosthetic. Haku was next to him in no time, pushing his speed to the max while he was injured the way he was. He fired a punch at Kabuto, but it was blocked, Kabuto slashed at him with a scalpel, Haku blocked it with a senbon and lashed out with a kick. Kabuto jumped away, shaking his head, "This is pathetic. You're too weak to fight me healthy, injured it's just pathetic."

"You'll pay for what you've done to her you bastard." Haku said in a voice far colder than his own ice. A senbon in hand already heading for his neck.

Kabuto laughed, blocking the attack he spun and delivered an elbow to Haku's face, knocking him back, before stabbing his kunai at him. A small square of ice appearing in front of the kunai, blocking it, before shattering and blocking Kabuto's view. Haku disappeared, appearing behind him while he was distracted by an ice clone having taken his place. Haku finished hand seals, " **Ice style: Ice Dragon Jutsu!"** He pushed his hands out, chakra forming into the dragon he sent at Kabuto.

Kabuto went through hand seals, " **Earth Style: Mud Dragon Jutsu!"** He shouted as a dragon made out of mud came out of his mouth, it clashed with the ice dragon, the two justu destroying each other. Kabuto landed, a scalpel embedding in the ice clone as it shattered. He charged forward as Haku breathed hard, he was out of chakra he was hoping that would have worked. Kabuto appeared next to him, punching him in the face with a left cross. Haku's head snapped to the side, as Kabuto landed another punch in his stomach, making him stumble away, Kabuto turned, lashing out with a roundhouse kick to Haku's face, knocking him into the side of the cave, next to Hinata.

Hinata watched in horror as Kabuto stabbed at Haku, with his scalpel, covered in chakra, ready to kill Haku. Haku smirked, taking the hit, coughing up blood as he did, but his plan had worked, he placed his hand on Kabuto's stomach, pulsing ice chakra. A spike of ice shot through Kabuto's stomach as he coughed up blood. Groaning in agony as he stumbled away from Haku, holding his stomach where the ice was.

Haku dropped down next to Hinata weaving hand seals, he grabbed her and they dropped into an ice mirror. The mirror disappearing as soon as they did. Haku and Hinata then dropped out of another ice mirror, and onto the ground in front of Shikamaru.

Hinata hit the ground and cried out again as she hit the ground, Haku landing next to her. Shikamaru was shocked, he reached down taking stock of the situation, seeing Hinata grimacing in pain, the collar around her neck was burning red hot. Shikamaru cursed, he pulled out a kunai and tried to cut it. It didn't work however, as multiple seal formulas appeared on it. Shikamaru shook his head, one of them was surely a tracker seal. He created a clone, picking up both Hinata and Haku, he shot two flares in the air. The signal to Temari to head back to the base of operations.

Shikamaru ran as fast as he could, knowing that he had to get inside the protection seals, making sure Kabuto couldn't get to them, because he would surely be coming. It wasn't a fight Shikamaru was interested in fighting, especially with Hinata and Haku so injured.

…

Naruto sighed as he finally limped towards an office, he had decided Gato would die tonight, he had interrogated one of the men, and got a location. He had taken a few more injuries along the way, he would be fine eventually but for now he was in a great deal of pain. He wondered if this is largely what Hinata went through, but shook his head, knowing she had gone through much worse.

Naruto got to the door, it was a heavy oak door, the light was on underneath the door, Naruto could hear Gato talking to someone inside. The blonde ninja slammed into the door with all his might, walking in as the man Gato had been talking to rushed at him. Naruto moved out of the way of the punch, grabbing the man's arm, bending it, snapping it, before he buried the knife into his head.

Naruto ripped the knife out and looked towards Gato as the coward stepped back away from him. "Easy there, I can pay you whatever you like. We can make all this go away."

Naruto clenched his fist in anger, speaking in an ominous, demonic voice, "Oh? And where pray tell will you get that money? From the taxes you force the poor people of this land to pay? The money you steal from them at sword point? The people you have terrorized for years? NO! YOU SNIVELING COWARD PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HAVE WRONGED THESE PEOPLE, YOU HAVE WRONGED THIS WORLD, YOU HAVE WRONGED MY CLIENT, HIS FAMILY AND YOU HAVE WRONGED ME. NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS." With that Naruto plunged the knife into Gato's head, snapping the handle off and leaving the blade in Gato's head. With that Naruto limped out of the office and headed for the exit, leaving everyone in the hold out dead.

Naruto stumbled out of the fortress, walking along the ravine, weakly limping, he first needed to head to Tazuna's house and figure out what all had happened. Hopefully Hinata would be there.

…

Kabuto recovered somewhat before heading towards the tracking seal he had on Hinata's collar, it would remain burning hot, tight on her neck, not allowing her enough to breathe to run. He healed himself slowly but surely, melting Haku's ice as he went, he went slowly though, taking his time. Once he got to the location of the seal he cursed. It was warded, protected with seals against him, and other intruders. Kabuto cursed, looking in, he saw Temari, Shikamaru, Haku, and Hinata. Hinata still heavily injured, Haku as well. Kabuto groaned in pain.

Turning around he decided at the moment it wasn't worth starting a fight, he was too injured with this hole in his chest to fight this group. He cursed turning around he walked along the ravine, holding his stomach, healing it the whole time. Luckily enough the ice had worked for him, keeping his organs from bleeding out while he healed and melted the ice. As he stumbled along the ravine, he looked across and spotted a blonde ninja, in chains, limping and obviously injured. He smirked it was Naruto, neither one of them were fit to fight, and a fight would surely cause both of their demise he figured. Plus there was no way Naruto could get across this ravine bound like he was. Kabuto would hurt he and Hinata's relationship in the best way he could however.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" He yelled across the ravine.

Naruto looked towards the sound, shocked to see Kabuto Yakushi standing on the other side, Kabuto grinned, "Don't even think about trying to come over and fight me. I'm leaving, I don't want to fight you, it will end up with both of us dead. I do want to tell you something though."

Naruto growled, "Fuck you Kabuto! I may not be able to kill you this time, but I will kill you."

"Oh Naruto, that Mutt, you call your betrothed, she is hiding something from you that you deserve to know, you have every right to know, yet she hasn't told you yet." Kabuto responded joyously.

Naruto was only getting angrier, "FUCK YOU BITCH!"

Kabuto shook his head, "TSK TSK, Naruto, you know that Mutt is barren right? She holds no fucking value to this society. She is a mutt that is unable to breed. A scarred, ugly whore unable to grant society anything. She is weak and pathetic."

Naruto's faced drained of whatever color it had left, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Kabuto laughed heartily again, the sadist in him enjoying every bit of this, "Come now, she didn't tell you yet? Not even mentioned what I did to her womb? I ruined it. I injected a toxin into her womb that makes her barren. She can never have kids again."

Naruto's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

…

Here is chapter 126 redone with suggestions from another reader/ author saying I need to tone it down. I changed it from sexual assault to beatings at the seeming behest of many of you. I will try to get another chapter up asap. Thank you for your time and support. If you want to flame without giving constructive criticism go fuck yourself.


	127. Chapter 127

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 127

Special thanks to those that read the last chapter and didn't respond with flames Thank you all for your support. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

…

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" He yelled across the ravine.

Naruto looked towards the sound, shocked to see Kabuto Yakushi standing on the other side, Kabuto grinned, "Don't even think about trying to come over and fight me. I'm leaving, I don't want to fight you, it will end up with both of us dead. I do want to tell you something though."

Naruto growled, "Fuck you Kabuto! I may not be able to kill you this time, but I will kill you."

"Oh Naruto, that Mutt, you call your betrothed, she is hiding something from you that you deserve to know, you have every right to know, yet she hasn't told you yet." Kabuto responded joyously.

Naruto was only getting angrier, "FUCK YOU BITCH!"

Kabuto shook his head, "TSK TSK, Naruto, you know that Mutt is barren right? She holds no fucking value to this society. She is a mutt that is unable to breed. A scarred, ugly whore unable to grant society anything. She is weak and pathetic."

Naruto's faced drained of whatever color it had left, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Kabuto laughed heartily again, the sadist in him enjoying every bit of this, "Come now, she didn't tell you yet? Not even mentioned what I did to her womb? I ruined it. I injected a toxin into her womb that makes her barren. She can never have kids again."

Naruto's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he saw red, rage building in him bubbling up from his very being. "NO! YOU'RE LYING. SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

Kabuto laughed at him, "Really? You think I didn't mess with her womb? She is my mutt."

Naruto growled, he knew Kabuto was telling the truth, he had a sinking feeling about it, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?! HAVE YOU NOT DONE ENOUGH TO HER?"

Kabuto laughed, "Just wait till you see what I did to her earlier."

Naruto roared, pulling out one of the kunai he found, he threw it as hard as he could at Kabuto, but the man continued to laugh, he dodged it easily and followed up with a volley of scalpels. They dug into Naruto and he let out a strangled cry, unable to stop them without a blade of his own., dropping to his knees, he ripped one out and stopped the next volley of projectiles though. Making sure none hit his vitals.

Kabuto laughed again, "If only I wasn't injured right now, I'd kill you for what you've done to me. I will leave you with this though, I will have Hinata, I almost had her again, and I won't stop until she is mine forever, and always. There is nothing you can do about it. I will make her endure the most painful humiliating things in the world. She called out for you, begged for you to save her. You were nowhere to be found though. She cried for you as I hurt her." Kabuto continued to laugh as he turned and started to walk away.

Naruto got up to follow, but Kabuto threw another volley of scalpels. Three dug into Naruto's thigh and he dropped to the ground again, hunkered over his vital spots, Kabuto growled, and disappeared in a shunshin, he couldn't risk getting caught, he had to get away from the area, there were too many leaf ninjas.

Naruto growled in pain as he watched Kabuto get away, his rage burning as he thought of what Kabuto had said to him, he would kill that man. He clenched his fist as he growled in pain, he pushed himself up, Hinata was obviously with Shikamaru if Kabuto hadn't gloated about having her. He did have her at some point though, and she needed him now. He growled again, he started limping, wincing in pain. His leg could hardly take his weight, he was leaking blood, he couldn't take them out, he just had to limp through the pain, and the exhaustion, he had to get to Hinata.

…

Hinata screamed in agony, "shikamaru, please get it off of me! the collar! It burns, it hurts." She breathed out as she choked. The hot metal spikes on the inside digging into her neck as the collar pulled just a little tighter, getting a little hotter.

"Hinata!" He said sharply, gaining her attention, "Calm down. It isn't coming off for now! Just…deal with the pain. These seals are too complex for me, we need Naruto, he's the seal master. He will be able to get it off of you. I just have to go find him." He cursed he could smell the flesh on her neck burning, but there was nothing he could do for her. He had been trying to get it off for the last two hours and nothing was working. He just couldn't undo the seals on the collar to take it off.

The door burst open and Shikamaru spun, kunai in hand, looking at Naruto, who was hunched over in pain. He was bleeding profusely. He stumbled past Shikamaru, looking at Hinata looking at her collar, as Shikamaru took stock of his best friend. Covered in burns, lacerations, and blood. "Naruto what the hell is going on!"

"Hinata," Naruto asked painstakingly, his voice breaking, emotional. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at the collar, and cursed, smelling the burning skin, he needed to undo the seal, he needed access to his chakra though. He turned to Shikamaru, "Shika, the seal burned onto my back, I need you to perform a seal release on it. The basic one should work. The seal shouldn't be too complex."

Shikamaru nodded, "It isn't complex. I can do this one. I can't do the one on Hinata's…" Shikamaru sighed looking for a better word…" Collar." It was the only word for it unfortunately, he hated saying it, but it was true.

Naruto nodded, as Shikamaru unsealed him, he went to work on her collar. He had to examine it, make sure there weren't any traps he could set off by trying to break the seals. He reached out, touching the collar, "Hinata, it's okay honey, I'm here for you" He grimaced as his fingers were burned.

Hinata was crying, "N-Naruto," She choked out, barely audible, "I-Its getting tighter, i-it burns…please g-get it off."

Naruto nodded, "I'm working on it, I gotta make sure there aren't any traps. I don't want you hurt worse, okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Hinata didn't say anything just looked at him, tears in her eyes, Naruto swallowed, his fingers were burning, he was pulsing chakra through it, his chakra was making it tighter, and hotter, but he had to find the key, to find the way to break the seal without endangering her. "Naruto get it off! I can't breathe! I-it hurts too much!"

Naruto nodded, "I'm trying just give me a" He stopped midsentence, he had the key. He went through a multitude of hand seals, "RELEASE!" He shouted as he finished the hand seals, he placed a hand on the collar and pulsed the chakra into it. It sizzled, smoke coming off of it. Naruto sighed in relief as he loosened it and pulled it off her neck, and over her head, he tossed it to Shikamaru and pulled Hinata into a hug, grasping her tight, as she quietly sobbed into his chest.

They stayed like that for a minute while Naruto comforted her, held her, made sure she was alright. He let her back down onto the bed pad, gently lowering her down onto it. He looked at her, before turning, "Tazuna?" He called out to the bridgebuilder.

The man walked into the room, "Yes Naruto?" He asked.

"You have a real house yes? Not just this shack?" Naruto asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, but we had to move here in order to hide from him, if we went back he would surely be able to find and kill us."

Naruto shook his head, "He and the rest of his known forces are dead. I killed them all in my escape. Let's go to your house. It will give us more room."

Tazuna nodded, and Naruto spoke up again, "Shikamaru, Temari, Thank you for your help. Please if you will, I need you guys to guide Tazuna and his family to their house please, take this." Naruto handed the shadow manipulator a kunai with his flying thundergod seal on it. "I'll teleport Hinata, Zabuza, and Haku there."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah okay we can do that."

Tazuna chose then to speak up, "Now hold on! Haku and Zabuza tried to kill me, why do we just believe they are on our side now?"

Naruto looked at him, "Please Tazuna, you just have to trust me. Zabuza won't live long if he doesn't get medical help. Shikamaru and Temari will be taking him to Konoha so our leader can heal him as soon as possible. Hinata and I will do what we can to stabilize him for the journey. He and Haku won't be a problem, they were betrayed and not on contract anymore."

Tazuna grumbled but nodded, as Shikamaru followed him out of the shack along with the rest of his family, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone.

Naruto looked down at her, "Alright, talk to me, what happened?"

Hinata didn't look at him, she looked away from him, avoiding his eyes, she was so disappointed in herself. "I-I was so weak…I'm sorry."

"You were incredible Hinata, the way you took him out, you couldn't have known he had Kurama's chakra, that he could get back up after you straight up beat him." Naruto told her soothingly.

Hinata ignored the question, "My arms and legs, he cut the tendons in them so I couldn't move. Please can you heal them? I need to be able to move."

Naruto sighed, she was shutting him out, but there wasn't much he could do about it. She was defensive and shutting him down. He knew there was no talking to her at this point. He just nodded and activated a healing jutsu. He healed the tendons in her arms first before healing the ones in her legs.

Hinata bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes, she could see how disappointed Naruto was in her, she was being defiant and difficult about this. She knew it was her fault, Naruto was just trying to tell her otherwise to make her feel better. She knew better though. She had been too weak to stop him.

"Where else did he hurt you?" Naruto asked her.

"m-my whole body." Hinata told him, still not looking at him, "h-he beat me…he was s-so angry at me b-because h-his marks w-were gone. He beat me- " She started to cough furiously, covering her mouth with her hand. When she pulled it away it was covered in blood."

Naruto cursed, laying her back down, he opened her shirt in order to feel her ribs, and start to heal them. His eyes widened as he saw her body, it was bruised, black, blue and purple. She was burned, and bloody from cuts. Naruto was starting to lose himself to rage.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly with fear, Naruto forced himself to calm down, "Sorry Hina. I can't believe he did this to you. Do you have enough chakra to help heal yourself?"

Hinata nodded, biting her lip, whimpering in pain as she moved her arm up to her chest. Naruto shook his head, "No if it's going to hurt that much I don't want you moving at all. Just let me do it."

Hinata bit her lip, but didn't say anything, sighing as she felt the healing jutsu start. Some of the pain and hurt going away. Naruto sighed, "Hinata this isn't good, there isn't a whole lot I can do at the moment. I can reset your ribs, and heal them a bit, there is just too much damage to heal a lot of it."

Hinata nodded, "It's okay."

Naruto nodded as he continued to heal her, "What's going on in that head of yours? What are you thinking about?"

Hinata sighed, shaking her head, "I just want this day to end. I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto sighed, but nodded. He raised an eyebrow, "They made it to the house, are you ready?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled gently at her, but she saw a great sadness in his eyes, was it because she was weak? She had let herself be captured again? Was that why he was upset? She was broken out of her thoughts by Naruto standing up and stretching a little bit. That's when she saw his own body. Cut to pieces and burn marks on him.

She gasped, "N-Naruto! What happened to you?!"

Naruto looked down and shrugged, "Oh, this? Right, I'll tell everyone what happened once we get to Tazuna's I don't want to explain everything twice…Can you stand?"

"Wait, Naruto stop please, let me look at you." Hinata asked, worried about him.

Naruto gave her a look, "Just…let it go for now Hinata. We need to have a long talk after this is all over anyways. You can examine me later tonight, I think we should have our own room together, if that's not the case we can come back here and you can examine me."

Hinata nodded, looking away, letting a tear run down her cheek that Naruto didn't see. She thought he was disappointed in her for being so weak that Kabuto was able to touch her again. That she had let him touch her. She was so disappointed in herself afterall.

Naruto touched her shoulder and the two disappeared in a flash, reappearing in Tazuna's home. Naruto then flashed back, grabbing Haku and Zabuza. Taking Zabuza to his and Haku's designated room. Naruto then created a bunch of clones to clean the previously deserted house, to go to the market and scrounge whatever food he could, and one to work on healing Zabuza. He himself helped Hinata onto the couch as everyone gathered around the couch. Looking at him questioningly.

Naruto sighed, he began to explain what had happened, with Kurama coming in and helping him defeat the monster. He then went into detail about his time with Gato. Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari were crying tears of joy at their home finally being freed from the oppressive regime.

It was after Naruto finished that he stood from the chair he was sitting in, "Alright guys, I'm exhausted, I know Hinata is too. Tazuna do you have enough rooms for us to have a room?"

Tazuna nodded, and showed Naruto, who carried Hinata, to the room. Bidding them goodnight he closed the door, and Naruto set Hinata down on the bed, turning around he flashed away, and back with their bags.

"Hinata, here are some pajamas." He told her, handing her the clothing, "Do you need help getting dressed?"

He was shocked when he felt her grab his arm and pull him down onto the bed, her shirt off. She tried to pull him to her, pulling his hand to her breast. Trying to get him to grope her. Naruto was on top of her, on hand on her chest, she was kissing him. She was grinding against him. She let out a sort of moan as she did. She leaned up whispering into his ear, "Naruto, take me now!"

Naruto shot off of the bed after hearing that, his eyes wide, "What?!" He asked shocked.

Hinata looked at him, wide eyed and hurt, "Y-You don't w-want me?" Tears started to spill down her face as she realized her fears to be true. She was too ugly and scarred for him, especially now that she had been rescarred.

Naruto shook his head, "Hina, that isn't it. Of course I want you! I just...where did this come from? You haven't wanted me to touch you yet and now you want to just have sex? After Kabuto had you? What is going on?"

Hinata broke, completely. "He broke the seal, he was going to rape me. I…I can't let him take that from me. I love you! I want you to be my first and only. Please! If he gets his hands on me again, he will rape me and take that last thing from me. I don't want him to be my first. Please Naruto! Take my virginity as my mate so that he can't!"

Naruto enveloped her in a hug as she sobbed again, "I'm sorry Hinata, but you don't really want this right now. I know you don't want to have sex with me really. You want to use it as an escape, and as a way to take away Kabuto's threat. You want an escape, and I'm sorry but I know you really don't want this to be how it happens. I can't have sex with you like this. Because you are scared of Kabuto. Trust me, you can feel how much I want you right now, but it isn't right and I know you would regret it right now, I just can't do that to you.

Hinata cried a little while longer into his bare chest, as he ran his hand through her hair until she finally calmed down and pulled away from him, not looking into his eyes. "Thank you, Naruto, you're right, I don't want that really right now." her eyes were drawn to his chest. She ran her hands across him, a healing jutsu activated as she focused on helping him. "Gato really did a number on you."

Naruto laughed, "You're one to talk Hinata. Kabuto went after you pretty well too. How are you feeling? Obviously a little better to be trying to proposition sex from me!"

Hinata giggled through the tears in spite of everything Naruto was able to make her laugh, "Yes, I feel a little better. I was healing myself while you were telling your story. You made me sound way stronger than I am" She bit her lip again, looking down away from him. "S-So you…you aren't mad at me for being too weak? You aren't disappointed in me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "No of course not! You kicked that monster's ass and then that jackass Kabuto cheated. Took you at your weakest point, there was nothing you could do."

Hinata shook her head, "I let him touch me again, I was too weak to stop him."

Naruto laughed at that, "If that makes you weak then I'm even weaker than you!"

Hinata was taken aback, "No! you mustn't say things like that. How are you weaker than me?"

"You were taken by a trained ninja, I was taken by Gato, a deranged businessman. If weakness is defined by someone taking you, at your most vulnerable than I'm pretty weak too." Naruto told her. "It isn't your fault Hina, its mine, as your jonin sensei. I have to protect you better and I'm sorry."

Hinata nodded, "W-what is it you wanted to talk about then?"

Naruto gulped, he really didn't want to talk about it until the mission was over, "Let's talk about it after the mission."

Hinata frowned, "Please Naruto, its bothering you, I can tell."

Naruto sighed, what he said next drained the color from Hinata's face, her world seemed to crash around her. "Hinata…I talked with Kabuto, he told me…you're barren."


	128. Chapter 128

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 128

Special thanks to: 41hda, twigofspite, thor94, Narhina, sasmith, Danny vs a Month, jenuzumaki, that guy660, for reviewing.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Hinata couldn't believe it, her secret was out, she had no idea what to say. Naruto waited a few moments as Hinata stumbled with what to say. "N-Naruto…I-I I'm sorry."

Naruto just sighed, "I know. You're sorry. I get it. I really don't want to fight about this right now. I'm exhausted from that fight and the…events after. I just want to go to bed."

Hinata bit her lip, tears were forming in her eyes, "Naru, I'm sorry. I-I wanted to tell you, but I-I didn't know how…I-I."

"Stop. Just stop it Hinata. You didn't want to tell me. You weren't going to tell me. You don't tell me anything like this. So please just let me go to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow." Naruto told her, his anger and frustration leaking into his voice. He didn't want to be angry with her, in fact he knew he wasn't angry with her. On some level he knew she had a good reason and knew she was fighting through things. However, he was angry and frustrated. He was so angry with himself for letting Kabuto get away. He had been too weak to stop Kabuto, too weak to follow the man to his mother. He was frustrated that this shit was still happening to his beloved, to his mate.

Hinata however, took it as he was angry at her, frustrated with her. she got upset, she had had a rough day, "You have no right to be angry with me! You have absolutely no right to demand I tell you what happened to me. I went through hell and you weren't there! So, don't you dare get mad and angry at me for not wanting to talk about, and share every detail of my hell with you. I don't want to always relive it. That was one of the worst weeks of my life when he took that from me. I've always wanted to be a mother, and now I can't!" The Byakugan princess was now sobbing, extremely upset. She turned away from Naruto as he approached her.

He put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off, "Hinata, I'm not mad at-"

"Leave me alone." Hinata told him coldly, through tears.

Naruto looked down, clearly upset, "Hina, please listen."

"No! just go to bed. Isn't that what you want? Just go to bed." Hinata spat back at him.

Naruto nodded, "Wanna scoot over then. Let me get in?"

"No. You can sleep elsewhere." Hinata told him coldly. Still very upset about it.

Naruto was completely taken aback, shocked and hurt that she was this upset, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He just nodded, "F-fine Hinata." He said, his voice breaking as a tear of his own ran down his cheek. He disappeared in a flash, heading back to the shack in the woods, where he would have his own bed and room. He collapsed on the bed, he was upset sure, but his exhaustion took over as soon as he landed on the bed.

Hinata heard the hurt in his voice, she hadn't meant to be that cold to him, she immediately turned around, but he was gone. She sighed, activating her Byakugan with a wince, she searched for him. He wasn't in the house, she let her vision spread out, searching for him. Where could he have gone? Finally, she spotted his chakra, he was in the shack in the forest. He was on the bed, she cursed. She hadn't meant to drive him out of the house. She thought he had been mad at her, but if he had been, he would have said something else. He wouldn't have left, that she was sure of. So why did he leave? Hinata bit her lip. She wanted to go to him, she stood up, but stumbled as she did, falling right back down. She cursed again, cursing her own weakness and idiocy. She shook her head; her body just wasn't able to stand right now. Let alone walk the distance it would take her to get to the shack. She cursed again as tears fell down her face, turning over she cried herself to sleep.

…

The next morning Naruto pulled his tired, sore body out of bed well before dawn. He groaned as he did, but he knew he needed to. It was time for him to get serious about his own training again, he had been too weak to save his mother, too weak to beat Namu, too weak to stop Kabuto, again. He growled as he thought of all this, and started his training, creating clones, as much as his chakra would allow him at this moment, his reserves still fairly exhausted. Kurama wasn't helping at this point either, her chakra was needed to refill herself. Naruto put himself through an exhausting training routine, he was still working when Shikamaru appeared next to him.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" The shadow user asked the normally over energetic man.

"Training." Naruto told him.

"You're exhausted, you could barely move last night, you're pushing yourself too hard again. For what? Hinata is back, she's fine. Why are you trying to kill yourself like this?" Shikamaru asked him.

Naruto stopped training and glared at him, "Because I'm still not strong enough, Hinata was taken and put through hell again, Namu beat me, and I was too weak to follow Kabuto back to Orochimaru and find out where my mother is. So, forgive me for trying to get stronger."

Shikamaru sighed, "At what point is it too much? If you push yourself too hard, all you will end up doing, is pushing yourself into the ground. You're just hurting yourself!"

Naruto growled at him, "What do you know about my limits?"

"Because you've been training for an hour and a half and you're this exhausted, you look sloppy right now. To be honest, in your current state, even I could beat you in a fight." Shikamaru told him, flaring his chakra a little to make a point.

Naruto was starting to get pissed off, but he knew Shikamaru was right, he looked up at him, "So all-knowing Shikamaru, what am I supposed to do then?"

Shikamaru cuffed him on the back of the head, "You idiot, you rest, relax for a couple days, finish your mission and train at home! You get stronger to protect your loved ones like you always have. It doesn't change because you got beat!"

Naruto scowled at him, breathing hard, he released the clones, "Fine, I'll rest up and start up again when I'm back home, happy?"

"Start up when you're at home, but don't push it too hard. Don't grind so hard you break man." Shikamaru told him, "You are already one of the strongest ninja alive."

Naruto sighed, holding his hand out, Shikamaru pulled him to his feet, "Thanks, I'm gonna shower then start breakfast."

Shikamaru nodded and strolled with Naruto heading towards Tazuna's house, "So, what happened last night? You left the house, and never came back, why?"

"Hinata got mad at me, told me I wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as her." Naruto told him simply.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "You two sleep together all the time, what happened? What did you do to make her so angry?"

"I said some stupid shit, I was angry. I can't tell you much more, it's not my place to say anything else." Naruto told him, "I just need to apologize to her, and talk to her."

Shikamaru nodded, "Sorry man, it'll work out."

Naruto nodded, "Why is it so hard? Do you and Temari have all these issues?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "No, to be honest we don't. However, we also haven't been through the shit you and Hinata have been through, plus after the day the two of you had, maybe you both just needed some sleep."

Naruto nodded, "Maybe, yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, Shikamaru, I really needed this."

Shikamaru nodded, "That's my job, right? Keep you in line, make sure you're thinking straight."

Naruto grinned, "Glad to have you around" He laughed at the thought, "You're an important part of my family…" Naruto stopped, seemingly thinking about something… "Family huh?...That's it! That must be what's got her…Shikamaru I gotta go talk to her, will you start breakfast?" With that Naruto flashed away before Shikamaru could say anything, going to Hinata.

"Wait…" Shikamaru exclaimed, but Naruto was already gone, "I can't cook…" Shikamaru finished to no one. He shrugged as he continued to walk towards the house, "Guess I'll give cooking a shot."

…

Naruto appeared in Hinata's room, she was still asleep, having a nightmare, by the looks of it. He sighed, as he gently shook her, waking her. "Hinata, wake up."

Hinata woke up, when she saw Naruto, she let out a breath of relief, "Naru, I'm sorry about last night." She told him as she pulled him to herself in a tight hug. "I love you Naru. I'm sorry, I just had a rough day?"

"I know Hinata, I know, I get it. You want a family of your own. You know how much I want a family. It's all I've ever wanted Hina. You knew that, and when you realized you couldn't give me…a family, that's why you didn't tell me right?" Naruto asked as he looked into her eyes.

Hinata's eyes teared up again, "Naru…I-I should have told you."

Naruto shook his head, "Hina, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I know I have no right to demand answers from you, I just…It upsets me that you didn't tell me. I understand why, but it feels like you don't trust me."

"Naru, that isn't true." Hinata told him.

"Hinata, on a deep subconscious level it is true, that's why you couldn't tell me. It's okay I get it, I'm not mad at you I promise." Naruto told her softly.

Hinata bit her lip, and nodded, "You're right. I suppose. I'm sorry Naru. I just, I thought maybe I could get it fixed, I thought that if I told you, you might break up with me, or not love me anymore, but feel trapped with me. I love you so much. I was scared Naru. I didn't find out for sure until recently."

Naruto nodded, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Hinata paused for a moment, "I-I do."

Naruto waited for a moment, waiting for her to start, "Naruto, when Kabuto had me, he injected a toxin into my womb. He knocked me unconscious, before he did. He told me he had done something to my womb that I didn't deserve to be a mother. I was too worthless to be even a breeding bitch…"

Before Hinata could continue, they heard shouting downstairs. They both ran downstairs to see smoke coming out of the kitchen, the stove was on fire and Shikamaru was wide eyed and frantic. He went through hand seals causing an earth jutsu to fill the area with sand, extinguishing the fire.

"Shikamaru! What the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru sweat dropped, "uh so yeah, I can't cook. I tried to tell you before you left."

Naruto sighed, creating an army of clones, "I'll take care of this guys. Hinata, can we continue this later?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm going to go freshen up anyways."

Naruto nodded and sighed as he started to clean and start breakfast for everyone. She had just been about to tell him more. She had been just about to open up to him. He shook his head, there was nothing he could do and he hated it.

Breakfast was served and everyone was sitting around the table, Temari was laughing and making fun of Shikamaru for setting breakfast on fire. Hinata was sitting silently to the side. She hadn't spoken, nor joined in on all the conversation. It was all happy and joking, however, Tsunami noticed Hinata's lack of participation, she walked over to the girl and pulled her out of the room to talk.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Tsunami asked her.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, just out of it I guess."

"What happened?" Tsunami asked her, "With him, they told me you were taken, but…it was by the man who tortured you the first time, right?"

Hinata nodded, "It was."

Tsunami nodded, "He had you again. I-I can't imagine…what you went through. The horror, I can't imagine Gato having me again. Naruto, he told us he killed Gato, that means we are safe, we're free. You and Naruto, you two saved me from the fear I have of Gato."

Hinata nodded, "I-I'm still terrified, K-Kabuto he promised he would return. He always kept his promises. That bastard, he promised to do so much worse than he has already done." Hinata was shaking, "I keep thinking about what he is going to do to me."

Tsunami nodded, "He doesn't have you anymore Hinata."

"It's only a matter of time before he returns and takes me again. D-do you think if I went voluntarily, if I just went to him, he would take it easy on me? Not do the terrible worse things he will do? Will he just not torture me as much? I just don't want the pain he will bring again if he captures me aga-" * **smack***

Hinata stopped, raising a hand up to her cheek, Tsunami had slapped her, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! You won't go back to that monster, especially not willingly. I know you're scared but that's crazy Hinata."

Hinata nodded as she shook her head, "You're right, I'm sorry. I just…The pain he promised for running away, it scares me."

Tsunami nodded, hugging her, "I'm sorry I slapped you, I just wanted to snap you out of it. Are you okay?'

Hinata nodded, "It's okay, I'm better now, please don't tell Naruto I said that, he would freak out. He worries about me too much."

Tsunami nodded, "You should talk to him more about these things, he really cares for you. I see the way he looks at you."

Hinata nodded, "I'm working on it, I really am. It's just hard, I don't want to drag him down with me."

Tsunami shook her head, "You wouldn't be, I promise."

Hinata nodded, and Tsunami led her back out into the kitchen for the rest of breakfast. When Naruto saw they sat back down, he quieted everyone, "Okay, let's go over the plan, Shikamaru, if you and Temari would take Zabuza and Haku to Konoha. I will stay here with Hinata and we will make sure the bridge is completed. After that we will come back to Konoha."

Shikamaru sighed, "Do you really think that's the best idea Naruto? Orochimaru knows you're here. He could want to come after you."

Naruto shook his head, "He won't. He should be too weak right now. His body is getting very close to needing to transfer. He is extremely weak right now, it's why he wasn't here, instead Kabuto was here. Kabuto is also injured and weak, meaning it would take them some time to get an army strong enough to take me down. We have plenty of time. Orochimaru won't try anything."

Shikamaru nodded, sighing he wasn't sure Naruto was in the position to be in charge of this mission, he was injured, so was Hinata, they were weak and had both been tortured. "Naruto, are you sure you can handle this?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm fine Shikamaru. Plus the way Hinata and I are injured, it would be safer, and better for you to take Zabuza to Konoha."

Shikamaru nodded, he was right about that. Sighing he shrugged and nodded, "Yeah we'll take him."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Shikamaru I really appreciate it. Haku, you can stay at my house. Shikamaru will let you in and show you around."

Haku nodded and then Tazuna spoke up, "Actually Naruto, once I finish the bridge, we're going to leave this place. Tsunami, Inari and I spoke about it, no good memories are left of this place. Can we come to Konoha with you?"

Naruto grinned, "Of course, I'm sure we could use an experienced builder."

Tazuna grinned, "Thank you Naruto."

…

The end of the week came, and Naruto had sealed up all of the belongings Tazuna's family had, and the group left, walking towards Konoha, it would be a long trip walking, but Naruto was kind of excited for it. The whole group seemed excited.

Naruto thought back to the last week, he and Hinata had yet to talk about her being barren, after they had been interrupted they just hadn't had the chance for whatever reason. Naruto sighed, he wasn't looking forward to this talk, but knew it had to happen. He and Hinata hadn't talked much since then. They ended up sleeping together every night at least, but they weren't intimate, they weren't close at all. Naruto turned and looked at her, he gave her a small smile. She returned the smile, though it never got to her eyes.

She had been relying on and talking to Tsunami, and not at all on Naruto. He sighed, he missed talking to her. He missed her leaning on him. Even though they had been together all week, he missed her, they needed to talk soon. Neither one of them were looking forward to it.

…

When they finally arrived in Konoha, they went first to Naruto's house, Tazuna and his family would be staying there as well. They ran into Haku and talked to him for a moment, before Naruto said he needed to brief Tsunade on the mission.

He flashed away, into the Hokage office. Tsunade looked up and smiled at him, "Naruto, you're back, it's good to see you again."

Naruto nodded, "I wish this visit would be on better terms, but I've got bad news. As you know from Shikamaru's report, Kabuto was there as well as an unknown ninja named Namu. Namu decimated Zabuza, then took me down with little to no struggle. I hit him with my strongest attacks and he was fine, he regenerated. Kurama told me that Namu had her chakra. Orochimaru created a super soldier with Kurama's chakra. He can create more, we need to find and kill him."

Tsunade nodded, "And where would you like to start?"

Naruto sighed, "I don't know, send me and Hinata to find him."

"And let one of Orochimaru's prizes walk right to him?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade he will be weak! He's weak right now. You know this." Naruto told her.

"What if he has an army of super soldiers ready to kill you?" Tsunade challenged.

Naruto growled throwing his hands up, "I want to find and save my mom. Do you not care about her?"

Tsunade grit her teeth, "Don't ever make that assumption. I love her like a daughter. Don't you dare say I don't care about her."

Naruto nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm just upset about it. Clearly."

Tsunade nodded, opening her desk and pulling out a bottle of Sake, opening it and pouring a cup for Naruto. Naruto took a sip and raised his eyebrows, "Wow this is really good stuff."

Tsunade grinned, downing her own glass, "It's good to be the Kage." She told him winking.

Naruto grinned as well, "I bet it is."

"You'll understand someday." Tsunade told him.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know Tsunade, that's if I live that long and still want the hat eventually."

Tsunade shook her head, "Oh no you don't brat. I'm only keeping your seat warm."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why should I be kage of this place? Everyone here hates me. They won't accept me as Kage."

Tsunade sighed, "First off Naruto, you have a duty to this village. If Jiraiya is correct, to this world. You have to be Hokage. Second, I think the village has started to warm up to you. After you won the Chunnin exams they started to see you as strong, they found out who your father was and they respected you a little more. Don't get me wrong, the majority is still too stupid to realize how great you are for this village. The higher ups in the council don't like you, but you are gaining ground."

Naruto shrugged, "It would take a miracle at this point."

Tsunade laughed, "How much time do you and Hinata need to recoup? I have a few missions that could use your particular touch. Hinata's too."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "More missions like this last one?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Not nearly as dangerous no. Most of them are recon based, that could turn into infiltrate. Its more along the lines of black ops missions that I want you two for. You and Hinata are a team I can lean on and lie about right now, a special team that only I have control and influence over."

Naruto nodded, "Great, sounds like all these missions will be S ranked then?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Not quite, officially, I can't send a genin on S ranked missions. But I will pay you more, and they will come into the light eventually. This next mission I have special for you will actually help with finding out more about Namu. You will need to leave in the next couple of days. Recon in a specific small village in the land of earth. Connected to Iwagakure. It's where Namu is from."

Naruto nodded, "Right, we'll be ready in two days."

…

Well what did yall think? Wave arc is over!


	129. Chapter 129

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 129

Author's notes: Special thanks to: Naruhinalover20, Narhina, Rose Tiger, nightwind83, sasmith, UzumakiGal3113, neostardustdragon101, Danny vs A Month, Einjeru Hatake, and 41hda for their reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!

…

Naruto sighed as he arrived home, he walked up the stairs, sensing all the people in his house, he noted he would need to stop offering people to stay in his house. For now, however, it was for the best, they all needed a place and didn't have any money. Naruto reached the apex of the stairs, and headed for his room, he was stopped by Haku walking out of his room and stopping him.

Haku bowed, "Naruto, thank you for your hospitality, you have shown such compassion for those who were once your enemy."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head grinning, "Don't worry about it Haku, you guys helped us out tremendously. If not for you I doubt I would have Hinata here with me right now, by the way, how is Zabuza?"

Haku sighed, "He is coming along; however, he won't be released from the hospital for at least another week. He will make a full recovery though I'm not sure how that's possible given the extent of his injuries."

Naruto nodded, "Granny Tsunade is incredible, she really is the greatest medic of all time. Some of the things she can do are quite extraordinary."

Haku nodded, "Indeed, I did see Lady Tsunade was quite the healer. I'm quite interested in the medical arts myself. I got to talk to her briefly about it."

Naruto grinned, "I'm glad, have you enjoyed the amenities here at my house?"

Haku shook his head glumly, "I'm afraid not, I've either been at the hospital with Zabuza, or being interrogated."

Naruto's teeth elongated, as he growled in anger, "What?! I sent explicit instructions you were to be left alone!"

Haku grinned at him, "Naruto, it's quite alright, I don't object to it. Lady Tsunade is graciously allowing myself and Zabuza to become ninja of Konoha. I figured we would be interrogated for information. They haven't been entirely unpleasant either. Ibiki was kind enough, Anko was kind after her initial gloating at haven beaten me in our last bout. I did challenge her to a rematch though. Tsunade was actually quite pleasant and not much of an interrogation, she just wanted to know my story, so she could properly know my ticks as one of her ninja. Danzo was the most unpleasant, he didn't believe me much, and most of his questions were centered around you and Hinata, instead of Zabuza and myself."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Haku what did you tell him?"

Haku raised an eye, "Naruto, I didn't tell him anything about you and Hinata. I promise, I found it odd, but he maintained that he was asking for the sake of the village, I didn't press about it."

Naruto growled, "That bastard has it out for Hinata, he forced drugs on her, made her tell him everything that happened to her. He then tried to have her imprisoned for being a traitor, told her she was guilty of treason. He then told her clan elders and they marked her with the caged bird seal, they tortured her with it. He has no place talking to anyone for this village anymore."

Haku nodded, "I didn't tell him anything about you and Hinata, except that you were very powerful the both of you. I was told by the elders of the village that he was interrogating me on their behalf."

Naruto nodded, "I'm sorry Haku. I really didn't want you to have to go through that."

"Think nothing of it Naruto. I'm so appreciative to be here. I've always wanted a place to call home, now I have one." Haku told him earnestly.

Naruto nodded, "I'm glad to hear that!" That said Naruto moved past him, heading to his room. He looked to the bathroom, the door was mostly closed, but partially cracked. He could hear the shower going, he knew Hinata was in there. He was exhausted from the entirety of the mission, and he still had to figure out what he was going to do about Danzo, he was starting to make moves again, and Naruto didn't like it. He dropped onto his bed exhausted, his eyelids were heavy, and he allowed them to close. Allowing sleep to take him, he didn't notice the shower turn off and Hinata walk out of the bathroom.

She walked out and frowned, Naruto was already asleep, she had missed him over the length of the mission. They hadn't actually talked much since she had gotten mad at him. She looked down at the purple floral lace babydoll lingerie, that was quite short, she was wearing and sighed. She had hopped she could make up being bitchy to him by wearing this, and hopefully making out or doing more. She had started to yearn for him, even leaving the door open tonight in hopes that he might come in and join her. She had left it as a clue. She bit her lips as tears began to build up in her eyes. She had wanted to have some fun with him, break the ice a little bit, then relax and have the conversation they needed to have.

She got up and pulled out her normal pajamas, a t-shirt, and pajama bottoms. Her lingerie was quite comfortable, but she wasn't going to wear it to bed if Naruto wasn't awake to enjoy it. She sealed it into a seal and placed it in her pack, not wanting Naruto to come upon it and get the wrong idea. Not that she thought he would dig in her underwear drawer without reason, but sometimes he grabbed her clothes for her when she asked him too, or if she needed a change of clothes for some reason he would grab them for her. She didn't mind, but she didn't want him to see that until she was wearing it for him.

Hinata sighed once more as she climbed into bed, Naruto wasn't under the covers, pulled the covers under him, then slid them back on top of him, and got under herself. She turned over and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. After about ten minutes she frowned, she couldn't sleep, she was seeing Kabuto every time she closed her eyes, and she felt all alone. Naruto was right next to her, but she still felt all alone. She hmphed, turning to Naruto, he was still out cold, she narrowed her eyes, gently grabbing his arm, she moved him onto his side, and snuggled under his arm and into his chest, she grinned as his arms instinctively wrapped around her tighter, she felt his warmth, and it transferred to her. She was warm now, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Naruto holding her, helped stave off the nightmares.

Naruto woke up in the morning, grinning at the woman in his arms, she was snuggled into his chest, and she was very warm, it made Naruto quite happy. Her lips were curled into a contented smile, signaling she wasn't being plagued by her nightmares at the moment. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head lovingly.

He then looked at the clock, and sighed, it was getting to be late morning, but his body was still fairly sore from the mission, and he didn't really feel like moving much. He knew he needed to train, he had been slacking lately and it reflected poorly this mission. He had been thoroughly beaten by Namu, and needed Kurama's chakra far more than he wanted to. He hated using her power, he wanted to win on his own strength not on hers. It was a good backup and he wasn't so stubborn as to not use it when he needed it. Still he hated using her power. He wanted to the strongest ninja in the world, without using her power.

Of course, training Hinata had taken a toll on his own training, and he knew that, but he wouldn't trade the time he spent with her for anything. He looked back down at her as she began to shift in his arms, clearly starting to wake up, she looked up at him, smiling gently up at him, "Naru." She breathed out as she looked into his blue eyes, getting lost momentarily. "A girl could get used to waking up like this you know."

Naruto laughed, "I enjoy it myself. Trust me."

Hinata smiled, and leaned up capturing his lips with her own, kissing him. However, reminding herself that she had to talk to him, she pulled away before he could deepen it. Naruto frowned slightly, upset she was pulling away from it.

"We need to talk." She told the blond ninja.

Naruto nodded, "Right, super excited about this." He told her sarcastically.

Hinata rolled her eyes, but before she could start he started for her, "Look, I realize I don't technically have a right to know everything, but I feel like you should've told me this one. I mean, it affects me too doesn't it?"

Hinata bit her lip, "I know how much you want a family, and now I can't give it to you. I…I wanted to see if there was anything that could be done before I told you."

Naruto's brows furrowed, he didn't quite understand, "Why?"

"BECAUSE! You want a family and now I can't give it to you." Hinata pulled away from him, turning away and allowed the tears to start falling, "It only makes sense that you would want to break up with me now. I understand, I get it. There's no reason to continue dating. I wanted to find out it if I could fix it. Then fix it, I would have told you everything after that! I-I just didn't want to lose you before I fixed it."

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata, I'm not going to break up with you. I still love you. We can figure it out."

"That's kind of you, you're always so kind to me." Hinata told him, as he sat up and put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her, "I can't let you do this though, I know you want a family, I can't give it to you, so I can't allow myself to be so selfish as to hold you in this shitty relationship."

Naruto shook his head, getting slightly angry, his voice rising slightly, "Why do you get to decide that! I love you, I don't want a family with anyone else! I couldn't have a family with anyone else! We can figure this out!"

Hinata was crying, "NO! We can't I've already exhausted all of our resources."

"So, you already talked to Tsunade? What about Kurama?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Kurama can't help either, we tried, and it was only extremely painful for me, and only made it worse."

Naruto nodded, deciding words weren't the best solution in this situation, he pulled her, though she was rather reluctant, into a hug. He held her tight as she cried more. Running his hand through her hair, he shushed her, "Hina, it's okay. I'm not going to break up with you, and you sure as hell aren't going to break up with me. I won't let you, because I know it isn't what you really want. I know you love me, and I love you, so why can't we be together? We can figure everything else out. We can adopt in the future if we have to. I don't mind that. It's still family."

Hinata nodded, and leaned up in his arms, kissing him on the lips, she deepened the kiss herself, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue access. They separated for air and Hinata hugged him tight to her, and asked, "I want kids too. I just want to have a normal life. I want to be a mother, I want to have my own children. He took so much from me, why did he take this as well?"

Naruto bit his lip, "I…I don't know Hinata, I wish I could tell you. He's a psychopath, he wanted to mentally torture you I imagine. I'm sure it was just another way to make you give up. To make you lose hope, and to hurt your spirit. It gave him another measure of control over you." Naruto told her angrily.

She lowered her head, "He still has so much control over me. I don't like it Naru. I just want to be free of him, and his influence.

Naruto nodded, "I know Hina, I know. I'm so sorry I let him get his hands on you again. I can't believe he was there."

Hinata nodded, "He just seems to be a constant threat, I can never let my guard down, not even in the village."

Naruto sighed, "I will do my best to keep you safe Hina. I'm sorry that hasn't been enough so far. I will do better I promise."

Hinata shook her head, "It isn't your job to protect me. I'm a ninja, I have to fight my own battles. I wasn't able to fight him after I exhausted my chakra. Your seal saved my life in the water. I was so far below the surface after landing. The impact broke even more of my bones I'm pretty sure. I wasn't going to make it, I was going unconscious and I used my last bit of chakra to activate your seal. I floated up to the top. Your seal saved my life, but then Kabuto was there. He healed me, so that he could move me, and make sure I didn't die. He wanted me alive for my…punishment."

Naruto nodded, he didn't want to stop her however, he wanted to know what had happened to her. He was happy she was opening up to him, "He slapped me until I woke up, then beat me. He cut off my top, and then got r-really angry. He screamed at me, angry that his m-marks were gone. Then he started beating me again. Hitting me and kicking me. It hurt so much. He did so much damage. Then he broke the virginity seal my father placed on me. I passed out soon after, when I woke up he choked me again. Before pulling me down, and scarring me all over my body again. Then he pulled his shirt off and was about to rape me when Haku saved me." Hinata finished this story with tears in her eyes.

Naruto nodded, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. After Kurama and I finished off Namu I had no chakra left and neither did she. I collapsed and Gato took me away, he wanted to make me pay for costing him so much money. He cut me all over my body, then strapped me to a generator and electrocuted me. I didn't have the chance to escape until later, they left a knife in my shoulder and I used it to kill everyone. Including Gato."

Hinata nodded, "I don't blame you for not being there Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, "I blame myself. I need to start training harder."

"Can I join you? I need to get stronger as well. At a more rapid pace. I can't let him touch me again." Hinata asked him.

"It won't be easy. I'll be pushing myself to my limits daily. Can you handle that?" Naruto responded.

Hinata nodded, "I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask. So, what happened when Kurama tried to help with your womb? How do I not know about it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata gulped, "Right, it was when you were still hurting after you were taken by the Akatsuki. You were on pain pills and Tsunade had come and told me she had tested my womb that I was b-barren. I broke down, I cried so hard I woke you up after she left. You came down and comforted me. Once we made it back upstairs you passed out, and I fell asleep. Kurama brought me into your mindscape, but blocked you. Then she talked to me about it. We decided we would try to lance the cells with her chakra. She possessed you and started to try, but like I told you, it made it worse, it was very painful, and Kabuto had set a trap. He appeared in this jutsu and talked to us. He threatened me, promised me he would get me back. That he knew where I was now, my exact location. He knows where this room is…"

Naruto growled, "I'd fucking love to see him try to come here."

Hinata's eyes widened, "N-No. I don't want him to try. I just want him to stay out of my life, to leave me alone."

Naruto nodded, "I know what you mean, but we both know that most likely isn't going to happen of his own volition. He is insane. Let's…not talk about that though. Instead you said something about cells, I still don't quite understand what happened to you. How did you make you…barren? If you can't tell me it's okay. I understand."

"He told me he was going to make sure I never had children, because he knew it was something I had always wanted. He then knocked me out, I had no idea what he actually did, I woke up and my abdomen exploded in pain. I never wanted to know what he did to me after that. My periods became extremely painful after that. Deep down I knew he did mess with my womb, but I didn't tell anyone, except Anko. Then Tsunade had to run extra tests after the Akatsuki run in. She found some inconsistencies that she had previously overlooked due to all my other medical needs. When she did more tests, she found me barren." She said, breaking down again.

Naruto held her tight, patiently waiting for her to continue with her story, "Tsunade came, and told me what he did to me. He injected a toxin into my womb. It attacks the lining of my womb to deform the cells there. It attacks other cells and tissue in my womb to protect themselves then they attack my eggs monthly and destroy them. It makes it impossible for the newly conceived baby or embryo to attach itself to the womb and attacks directly; causing it to be spontaneously aborted. It acts like a cancerous cell, but it won't kill me as it was engineered to stay inside my womb and not spread. My ovaries are safe. It just continues to replicate with chakra. Like the neurotoxin that he injected me with it disappears outside of the body and Tsunade can't study it or make an antidote because of that. She said that she could try to scoop it out because of the deformed cell it would just regenerate and come back, like cancer but even worse. There is no way to heal it…." Hinata continued to sob as she relayed the information Tsunade had given her.

Naruto didn't know what to say, what could he say? The list of atrocities that Kabuto had committed against Hinata just continued to grow. He took deep breaths to try and quell his anger, his fists clenched tight. Hinata leaned up to look at him, she grew worried, "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

Naruto looked at her shocked, "No! Why would I be?"

"You're angry and I'm the only one here and I can't have kids and I'm used in certain ways. I didn't tell you any of this. You could be mad at me for all these things." Hinata told him.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm angry purely at Kabuto. At what you had to endure. You've endured so much Hinata. I love you."

Hinata pulled him in tight, "I love you too Naru."

Naruto held onto her for a while, not letting her go anytime soon. He had no plans to let her go. He just held her tight. She leaned back and allowed him to capture her lips, they immediately deepened the kiss once again making out. This time however, they didn't stop after taking a breath, Naruto continued to kiss her, his hands on her hips as her fingers were splayed across his chest. They continued, Naruto's hands slipping towards her butt. He stopped kissing looking into her eyes, asking the question. She nodded to him, and his hands enveloped her butt. Squeezing it gently as she smiled. Then she captured his lips again, happy with the step they had just made. Naruto continued to feel her, as she snaked her own hands under his shirt, feeling his hard abs as she did.

The two stopped as they heard the doorbell ring. Naruto growled as Hinata moved to get up, "Let someone else get it." He captured her lips again, but she gently pushed him away.

"At least let me see who it is." That said, she activated her Byakugan and gasped, it was her father standing at the door. She started to get up telling Naruto, "It's my father, will you go get it, so I can get presentable?"

Naruto nodded, throwing on a new shirt and a pair of pants quickly so that he looked like he hadn't just gotten out of bed. He flashed down to the door, opening it and smiling at Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi, how are you today?"

"I'm well Naruto, I heard you and my daughter just returned from her first mission as an active ninja again. I heard it was rather…rough, I wanted to check on her." Hiashi told him.

Naruto nodded, "Right, well come on in, can I get you something to drink?"

Hiashi nodded, "A cup of tea would be wonderful."

Naruto created a clone and sent it to the kitchen to make said cup of coffee, "Sorry Lord Hiashi, Hinata is getting ready right now. After the…rough mission we decided to take it easy this morning."

Hiashi nodded, "It's understandable, breaks are needed. What happened out there Naruto? I heard from Tsunade that Hinata was almost taken again?"

Naruto set his jaw nodded, "Yes sir. I'm sorry, I failed you, Kabuto got his hands on her again."

"How?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto started to tell him the story, by the time he got to Hinata fighting Namu she walked down the stairs. Rushing in she hugged her father as he smiled at her. "Hinata I'm so glad you're okay! Tsunade told me you got into some trouble."

Hinata nodded, "It was nothing we couldn't handle father. We got through it, though it was a much more difficult mission than I thought."

Naruto nodded, "Hinata here beat an S rank ninja in a straight fight. She was incredible!"

Hiashi grinned, "That's my girl! Good work!"

The three continued to talk over tea until Hiashi got up excusing himself to attend to more clan matters, "Hinata, I'm so proud of you. You have endured so much, overcome so much, and now you are frighteningly strong! I would like to see how your skills match up against Neji sometime."

Hinata blushed, "Oh, father I'm not that good yet."

"I wouldn't be so sure daughter, I'm not so sure Neji could have beaten Namu like that." Hiashi told her, before leaving.

Naruto looked over to Hinata, to see her smiling from ear to ear, her father complimenting her strength and comparing her to Neji, it had helped make her day.

The couple then headed out to lunch, meeting Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, and Shino at a Bar-B-Q joint that Choji liked to frequent. They all sat together discussing their recent missions. Ino had pulled Hinata aside and made sure her best friend was alright. They enjoyed their first of two days off. After lunch they did some light sparring with one another and then headed home to rest. Deciding they would hop into the hot springs in Naruto's house.

After the hotsprings they climbed in bed. Hinata cuddled up to Naruto and grinned up at him, kissing him quickly before cuddling into him.

The next day went largely the same, Hinata and Ino went shopping together for fun, Naruto went and hung out with Kakashi and Shikamaru, one of the few times they were together in the village lately. After they packed and had dinner, Tsunade met them at Naruto's house. She walked in and briefed them.

"As you both know, Namu was a scientifically engineered super soldier. We know he came from Tankus Village. It's a small village in the Land of Earth. You two will be going into the village undercover as a young recently married couple. Your home was destroyed, you are refugees. Hinata you will be using makeup to coverup your caged bird seal, and these blue contacts. Naruto, I assume you know a seal that can change your appearance much better than the transformation jutsu. I want the two of you to infiltrate, figure out who this man was, how Orochimaru and Kabuto got him, and make absolutely certain in won't happen again." Tsunade told them. "You leave tomorrow early in the morning. You are not to out yourselves as Leaf shinobi under any circumstances. You will be close to the Stone village. That being said, they still hate leaf Shinobi for the last world war. Especially you Naruto, as the son of Minato. It could start a political incident if you two were outed as active leaf shinobi. I'm sorry to send you two on such a difficult mission already, but I need this done right, you are the best team to do this. The strongest two-person man woman team I have to send in and look and act like a married couple. You two are already briefed on Namu and I don't want that going around very much. Everyone that has been told has been sworn to secrecy about it. Good luck you two, watch each other's backs and stay safe. This is extremely dangerous, and I hate sending you on this. I don't have much choice however."

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I HOPE YALL LIKE THE CHAPTER!**


	130. Chapter 130

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 130

Author's notes: Special thanks to all those who reviewed, theeyethatwatchesoverall, GRAngelAce, Dante3142, Einjeru Hatake, Naruhinalover20, sasmith, , NarHina, Danny vs A Month, UzumakiGal3113, jenuzumaki, nightwind83, and SPeCTeR-117 for their reviews.

Lastly I would like to ask all of my supporters and friends to go check out my new story The Fall of Robin, it's a teen titans story and fairly dark. I haven't decided where I want it to go so please go read it and review! Let me know what you think!

…

Naruto and Hinata left early that morning Naruto flashing miles away from the village before they started their journey, they didn't want anyone to know where they were coming from. They flashed using Naruto's previously dropped kunai. They got to the border of the fire country before Naruto stopped, breathing a little heavily, going this distance, flashing this many times while carrying Hinata was a bit taxing. They then took to the trees jumping for a while, heading into the lightning country to meet Jiraiya, they were going to act like they were coming from the land of lightning. Jiraiya was going to give them extra information, as they gave him information on Namu, that Tsunade didn't want to send through anyone else. She needed to trust the person that delivered the information completely.

They finally arrived in a small town in the lightning country, and walked into the tavern. Naruto sighed as he was on high alert. Naruto was on edge in the lightning country, even though he had decided to place a seal on Hinata to change her appearance instead of her just wearing contacts. Hinata currently looked like a woman with light brunette hair, and hazel brown eyes. She was three inches taller and her hair much shorter than normal, her code name was Hikari. Naruto himself had dark brunette hair, and kept his blue eyes. He didn't change his height; however, he had slimmed himself down, losing all of his muscle mass, and going by Menma. Because it was a seal though, Naruto had written exceptions into it. Jiraiya would see them as themselves, and Naruto could see Hinata as she normally looked.

They walked into the bar and immediately spotted the old Sage. He looked exhausted and rather beat up and ragged. Hinata took off, embracing Jiraiya in a hug as she did. She still owed the man so much. "Lord Jiraiya!" She said happily.

Jiraiya grinned at her, "Good to see you Hikari. How have you been?" He asked her as he hugged her back. Then it was Naruto's turn. Jiraiya hugged him as well, taking in his appearance and smiling, "Menma, you are the spitting image of your father."

Naruto nodded, "You look good yourself, you old pervert!"

Jiraiya laughed joyously, "How many times have I told you boy, I'm a super pervert."

They all laughed as they sat down and Jiraiya placed a genjutsu around them, so they could talk privately. "Okay you two, how have you been? How's training going?" Jiraiya asked them.

Hinata answered first, "Things are getting much better for me. I've been training hard!"

"I bet you have. You seem like you are much stronger than I last saw you." Jiraiya told her.

"How have you been Naruto?" The wise old sage asked.

"I've been well, things are going well Jiraiya, how have you been? Are you okay? You look a little beat." The blonde man responded with worry in his voice.

Jiraiya sighed, "It's been a rough week. I went through a hideout looking for Kushina, but she wasn't there, instead it was all a trap. I got out but barely. I got pretty beat up, they sent dogs after me, and scores of ninjas. I was able to finally get away, but it's been difficult. I was actually hoping you could help me if I hadn't gotten away. Luckily I think I lost them."

Naruto nodded, "I'm sorry Jiraiya, I should be out there helping you, not going on stupid missions like this."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Absolutely not. You're good Naruto, don't get me wrong, You're strong, smart, quick and great at espionage. But, my kind of espionage is different than the type Itachi taught you. Plus, I requested the two of you for this mission. It's dangerous and nobody in my network fits the bill like you two do."

Naruto nodded, "So any news on my mom?"

Jiraiya sighed shaking his head, "No. I thought I had a lead, but it was a complete trap. They know I'm looking for her and they are making very difficult to find her. Very dangerous."

Naruto nodded, "That's not good. Are you sure I can't help when you infiltrate these places? Surely my shadow clone spam could get rid of most of the traps and my reserves would hardly even be tapped. I could destroy the bases with Kurama. Something."

"Naruto, I know you want to help, but we need you in the village. You are one of our strongest ninja. From what I hear Hinata is quickly climbing the ranks as well." Jiraiya told them.

Naruto nodded and sighed again, "Fine. So, this town give me the update."

Jiraiya nodded rubbing his chin with his hand, "Well my spies don't know much, we stay away from the land of Earth. The Stone village doesn't like leaf ninja after what your father did to their forces. That being said what I could gather is that Tankus village isn't well protected by the stone village but instead have their own small ninja force. Though not very impressive they do have a few jonin in their ranks. Their leader is the mystery. He usurped the previous leader half a year ago, from nowhere. It's said he is an outsider, came in and killed their previous leader, it wasn't much of a fight the rumors say. His name is unknown but what is known is he is far more powerful than anyone else in the village. However, all that being said they are still protected by the Tsuchikage so you have to be very very discrete. You cannot fight the leader yourselves. If they find out you are a leaf ninja it would spark a war."

Naruto nodded groaning, "Great just what I want, a mission where I can't fight."

Jiraiya laughed, "Think of it like a mini vacation…but with dire consequences!"

Hinata giggled at Jiraiya's gallant attitude towards their 'vacation'. Jiraiya then shook his head, "That's enough serious talk! It'll be an easy mission!" With that the trio moved on to talking about things in the village as well as things going on in the area. Enjoying eachothers company.

…

Naruto and Hinata were on the road, walking, Naruto carrying two large sacks, letting Hinata walk freely like they were a normal civilian couple. However, Naruto could tell something was off with her, she was worried about something. "What's wrong?" He asked her, giving her a stern look as he did, letting her know that he wanted a real answer, that she wasn't dodging this question.

"I…I'm scared." She told him, being completely honest with him, she was terrified of this upcoming mission.

"Of what?" Naruto asked, not sure what she meant.

"What if Kabuto, or even Orochimaru are there? Jiraiya told us that a mystery man came and dominated the former leader taking over the village. We can put together that the man that became Namu somehow got into Orochimaru's hands so how do we know the snake didn't take over the village like he did the sound village?" Hinata asked him worriedly.

Naruto put his hand to his chin, "That's a possibility I suppose, but if we did find out Orochimaru is there we will leave right away. I won't let him hurt you."

"You say that like they will give you a choice. If I show up in their village, why would they let me leave?" Hinata asked in a shaky voice.

"Honestly, I kind of hope they are there, it's unlikely, but if they are there my mother could be there, right? I can take them, Orochimaru has had his new body close to three years now, which means he is very weak. I can kill him, then kill Kabuto, and Sasuke if he is there. We can send word to Jiraiya who can be with us extremely quickly. We would be lucky to run into those pieces of shit." Naruto told her confidently.

Hinata nodded thinking about it, Naruto was probably right, but that didn't stop her from worrying as much as she did. "I'm sorry…I'm still scared…thinking about them makes me shiver honestly. They terrify me. D-does that make me a bad ninja? Does that make me w-weak?" She asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "No. Absolutely not, Orochimaru terrifies most people, he is an S rank missing nin, that's Kage level. He scares most ninja that come across him, not to mention after what they did to you, anyone would be scared to face them again. Everyone is scared of things; the difference comes when you walk into that village anyways. That's bravery, doing what you have to even if it terrifies you. Terrified or not we have a mission, and this is what our life is. We are going into a village where if we get found out we will be labeled as missing nin' and hunted for the rest of our lives as criminals. We're going to do it anyways, even if we have to face off against Orochimaru. We will eventually have to deal with him, Sasuke, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki, it's only a matter of time, and I'd rather take out the snakes before they find a way to work with the Akatsuki."

Hinata nodded, her resolve reinforced slightly by his words, he was right they had a mission to do and she was ready for it.

…

They stopped and camped later that night, Naruto bringing out several cans of food and making them over a fire, not wanting to look like ninja, they had to do everything the hard way, without ninjutsu and seals. Naruto even had to set up a tent, as it looked like it could rain that night.

After eating they laid down in their tent together, Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest as the rain started. It began to pour as they lay in their tent, Naruto played with Hinata's hair as they listened to the rain in silence, until finally Hinata spoke up, "I used to love the rain, watching it, listening and taking in its power, before I was taken. Kabuto changed that, I hate it now. When it would pour like this, he would take me, tie me down in the mud in this creek bed nearby. He would laugh as I fought the current, trying to keep my head above water as to not drown. That was before I lost my will to live though, earlier in my captivity. He would laugh as I struggled, I lost nearly every time. I would drown only for him to resuscitate me, bring me back. It was so stressful, so painful. I would fight for hours, if it wasn't raining hard enough or it wasn't hard enough for me, he would add his own water jutsu to make the torrent harder. The current harder to fight. If it was going to just rain a little bit, he would tie me spread eagle to the ground and laughed as the mud and water crashed over me in the creek bed. He would leave me there for hours getting rained on, getting soaked and cold. However, if it was going to rain enough that the creek would easily pass over my head like that he would tie me in different ways as if to give me a chance, it was never a real chance though. I always lost, even though he promised punishment if I drowned. That kept me struggling enough for him, at least that's what he told me."

Naruto shook his head at what his love had endured, "I don't understand, why wouldn't he just punish you? Why would he put you through drowning? It seems like a lot of the things he did was to put an extraordinary amount of stress on your body, do you know why?"

Hinata nodded sadly, "They were studying the Byakugan. Legend says that there is an upgraded version. Much like the Mangekyo Sharingan the Byakugan has the tenseigan. It unlocks incredible power, and they thought that by putting my body under incredible amounts of stress they could unlock the tenseigan. At that point Orochimaru would have taken my eyes for himself." Hinata shuddered as she said this. "They did all sorts of things to try to activate the tenseigan. As I've told you. But anyways, now I hate the rain."

Naruto nodded, "I can understand why, it must be difficult for you to think about my love."

Hinata nodded but sighed, "I-It's hard to talk about these things, but when I t-tell you about them…I feel better. Like a weight has lifted from my shoulders."

Naruto nodded, "I'm glad you told me Hina. I wish there was more I could do for you."

Hinata responded by nestling in tighter to his chest, "You are doing enough just being here for me."

…

When they finally walked into the village they were greeted at the gate, "State your business here." The guard told them.

"We're here as refugees, our village in the land of lightning was destroyed, we are seeking refuge here. I'm a cook, this is my wife, she helps in the kitchen. We bought a shop here already, but still have to set it up. Here are the papers." Naruto handed the man the papers and he scanned them over.

After reading the documents he nodded and stepped aside letting Naruto and Hinata, or as they were now known as Menma and Hikari, into the small village.

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC THE FALL OF ROBIN**


	131. Chapter 131

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 131

Author's note: Special thanks too: TheBatFish, theeyethatwathcesoverall, NarHina, NaruHinaRyu, Guest, GRAngelAce, UzumakiGal3113, Einjeru Hatake, and Dante3142 for their reviews

To the Guest Lovers that reviewed asking for the deleted chapters, pm me please if you would like them.

 **IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, PLEASE GO AND READ AND REVIEW MY NEW TEEN TITANS FIC. IM REALLY ENJOYING WRITING IT, I THINK IT WILL END UP BEING A GREAT STORY. I HAVE 2 CHAPTERS OUT OVER 8000 WORDS. PLEASE GO SUPPORT IT!**

Naruto and Hinata had finally set up their restaurant, they each had a clone working in the restaurant, and Naruto was for the first time in a while taking a look at Hinata's forehead. Naruto sent a bit of chakra into the Caged bird seal, he went slowly using as little chakra as he could, trying to feel out any possible key. He had done this a few times and it was like an incrediblely difficult maze, that would give Hinata pain if he hit a dead end. Naruto had hit the dead ends before, and when he did it caused Hinata a good amount of pain.

After the first few errors Hinata had stopped him, telling him the pain was too great when she knew there was no possible key. It was impossible for him to break. It had taken months to convince her to finally let him poke around more. Especially since they didn't have much to do. He sent his chakra left right left left right, then came to a three way split he had yet to see before, he tried to sense which was the correct way but the seal was too complicated, he guessed middle and sent his chakra only to peel away shaking his hand at the voltage sent through it. He cursed as Hinata let out an agonized grunt holding her forehead.

"That one hurt worse than the ones before." Hinata told him, "You must be getting closer, but I can't take much more of those shocks. She shook her head trying to clear it.

"Are you ready for me to continue? Its just going to be a little painful but as long as we keep going we will eventually find the key. Then I can free you of this burden." Naruto asked her.

Hinata sighed, "It hurts a lot. How many more times will I get that shock? Will it get worse?" Hinata asked him.

"I don't know Hinata, it's a complicated seal, there could be a lot more shocks. I'm sorry but there is no established seal key and I can't just break the seal, it would kill you." Naruto told her.

"Fine, try again." Hinata pouted, not happy about it one bit.

Naruto tried again this time going through to the three-way split and choosing right, he was correct and sighed, hitting the next split he went down the right side a good way with his chakra but hit a dead end, he cursed as his hand was shocked again and Hinata cried out, this time unable to stop the few tears run down her cheeks. "That one really hurt Naru."

"Okay Hinata, that's enough for tonight, the shop is closed down, but there wasn't a whole lot of mention of the leader. Let's go grab some drinks at the tavern down the road see if we can hear anything about leader that stands out." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded still holding her head, "Yeah, lets grab dinner too right?"

Naruto chuckled "Sure, what did you want to eat?"

"We can just eat at the tavern, try out their food." Hinata responded as she got dressed, and Naruto did the same in civilian clothes. They left walking down the street to the tavern. Hinata sighed as she saw how tense Naruto was, not his Menma image the seal gave off, but the actual Naruto. He had been incredibly tense since they got into the village, yet he wouldn't tell her what was bothering her. They had been acting as husband and wife, yet she had never felt quite so far from him, he wouldn't open up about the tense foreboding he had.

When they got to the tavern they chose a table in the center of the room, where they could hear everything being said. Naruto had trained enough that he could hear multiple conversations at once, while keeping up his own conversation, combined with the added hearing Kurama gave him since birth this was the perfect kind of mission. They ordered burgers and fries and went ahead and ate, Naruto ordered an ale to go with his meal, while Hinata didn't drink with dinner.

After dinner they ordered a bottle of Sake and drank that together. Just chatting about random things, they joked and laughed with the Sake as Naruto listened to other conversations. The two looked like they were the perfect husband and wife couple. However, Hinata was getting upset, she would have to have a talk with Naruto later tonight.

Naruto perked up slightly, as he heard something about Leader, but then immediately scowled, he told Hinata under his breath, "I picked up on something but the gate guard from when we entered is coming this way, take lead on the conversation, I'll chime in here and there."

Hinata gave a slight nod as Naruto continued listening to the other conversation as the guard walked up, "How did the move in go? Did you get everything settled in?" The guard asked.

Hinata nodded, "We sure did! Thanks for asking, how is your day going?"

"Fine, I just got off my guard rotation and wanted to get a drink. I saw you guys and figured I would check up on the two of you." The man said.

Hinata smiled, "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Boren, and remind me of yours?" The man now identified as Boren stated.

"My name is Hikari, and this is my husband Menma." Naruto smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Thanks for checking up on us Boren." Menma told him.

Boren grinned, "My pleasure Menma. Hikari, what do you guys serve in that restaurant anyways?"

Menma raised an eyebrow at Boren talking directly to Hikari instead of him, he growled slightly but was ignored by both. He shrugged and continued listening in on the conversation about leader.

"Well we serve a multitude of things; our signature dish is definitely my husband's ramen." Hikari responded.

"Ramen? That's interesting, well hey I have a day off tomorrow, would you like me to show you around the village while your husband holds down the shop." Boren asked.

Hikari squinted slightly, "Uhm, Menma what do you think?"

"What you aren't allowed out without your husband's consent?" Boren asked.

"No, she just respects me enough to ask my opinion before just going out with another guy. I'm not sure I like what your assuming about me." Menma responded glaring at the man.

"Menma, its alright, our customs from back home may not be the same as they are here, I'd love to see the village thank you Boren." Hikari responded, trying to calm Menma down so he wouldn't make a scene with one of the gaurds.

The guard smiled, "Great I'll grab lunch there then we can go on the tour. I wish you could come too Menma but someone has to run the shop right?"

"Yes, your lunch will be on the house tomorrow Boren, thank you for your kindness." Hikari said before Menma could say anything.

Boren nodded and turned around, "Sounds great!" He said as he waved goodbye grinning.

Menma sighed, he finished his drink and gave Hikari a look telling her to finish her own drink. She nodded and downed it and the stood up, paid their bill and left, they went home. Waiting until they got home to their room above the shop.

They got there and Hinata sighed, "What is it Naruto?"

"I don't like that guard something is off." Naruto told her.

Hinata sighed, "Naru, I think you are just being jealous, its coming off as you are being possessive of me. I'm your girlfriend, not your property."

Naruto glared at her, "He was being odd, something was off Hinata. I'm not saying you can't go, you already offered him free lunch and said you'd go. I'm just saying be careful." He growled out.

Hinata reeled back in shock, Naruto hadn't used that kind of tone with her in a while, "What is your problem."

"What was that?" Naruto asked shocked.

"You've been stressed out since we got here and won't tell me about it, now you're being mean." Hinata told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hinata, I'm not stressed out-"

"Bullshit!" Hinata interrupted him, "Don't lie to me Naruto."

Naruto glared again, "Fine. It's the chakra I sense, its pure evil. There is an evil person here, but I can't tell who it is. There is a darkness in this village, Kurama can sense it too."

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?!" Hinata asked frustrated.

"I didn't want to worry you, and besides I can smell the snake has been here, Kabuto too." Naruto told her. "Did you ever consider that's why I don't want you going out?"

Hinata looked down upset with herself, "N-No, I'm sorry. I don't think he has anything to do with Orochimaru or Kabuto though."

"Fine do what you want Hinata." Naruto told her.

"What did you find out in the tavern?" Hinata asked him, ignoring him.

"I found out leader is looking for another person to send to Orochimaru it seems. He is deciding who to send. He had those particular ninja gathering files and they were worried about who he was going to send. Worried that he was going to continue to deplete their forces." Naruto growled at her.

Hinata raised her eyebrow at him, "Why are you being so mean now?"

"Because you accused me of being similar to Kabuto, that I thought of you as my possession." Naruto growled, before turning and taking his shirt and pants off getting into bed and turning towards the wall away from her.

Hinata cursed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Well it sure as hell sounded like that. I'm not Kabuto Hinata. I'm worried about your well being not that you are my object." Naruto told her.

Hinata frowned and took off her own clothes for the night, she grabbed Naruto's clothes and put them in the dirty clothes for him, she then took off her bra and replaced it with a T-shirt, and then climbed into the bed next to Naruto. She kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry Naru, I know you care for me, I'm having a hard time I guess. I'm still messed up a little and I don't want…no that isn't it…I can't be owned again, I can't be someone's pet again. I know that isn't what you want, but I have to be able to go out on my own at some point. Without you. I'm not allowed to in the village, but here no one has the ability to activate my seal, I can walk around freely. Kabuto isn't here, you said so yourself."

Naruto sighed, "That doesn't mean this Boren guy is a good guy."

Hinata nodded, "I'm aware, but he asked to show me around town and we don't know the culture here, if he asked me in front of my husband it's probably something that is considered commonplace around here. If I'd have said no it could have looked like we aren't trying to assimilate to the new culture."

Naruto sighed, "You're probably right there, I don't have to like it though…Come here." Hinata grinned and allowed Naruto to pull her into his arms as she cuddled in tight. Naruto sighed there was something off, but he had decided he was just going to tail Hinata tomorrow, he wouldn't let her out of his sight with this strange man.

….

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

GO CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC THE FALL OF ROBIN.


	132. Chapter 132

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 132

Special thanks too: theeyethatwatchesoverall, Uzumakigal3113, cosmicblader12, Dante3142, , Naruhinalover20, nightwind83, Danny vs A Month, NarHina, Einjeru Hatake, jenuzumaki, and sasmith for their reviews I really appreciate it.

 **I STARTED ANOTHER FIC, A TEEN TITANS STORY, IT IS CALLED THE FALL OF ROBIN. ITS PRETTY DARK AND DRAMATIC, SIMILAR TO THIS, PLEASE GO SUPPORT IT, I COULD USE THE REVIEWS.**

 **DANNY VS A MONTH HAS PUT UP A STORY RECENTLY WITH OVER 60K WORDS, IT IS A STORY WITH FU AND AN OC PAIRING THAT IS REALLY GOOD, ITS CALLED THE BUG AND THE BIRD. HE IS A FANTASTIC WRITER, PLEASE GO SHOW HIM SOME LOVE.**

When Hinata woke up the next morning she was alone, she sighed, Naruto was really taking to their fake business, he was up early, every morning getting the shop ready and setting up for the day. She sighed and looked at the clock she had about a little over an hour before Boren would be at the shop to pick her up. She sighed, Naruto told her he wouldn't need any help this morning, which meant she was free to take her time. She got up and walked to their small bathroom, they had a bathtub that was also a shower. It was small, but she had taken a liking to her little tub. She started the hot water, and stripped her clothes. She sighed as she saw herself in the mirror, still with scars. The large one on her stomach still was prevalent. Several still existed on her breasts, buttocks, and crotch. Her eyes dropped to the ground as she sighed. She still hated the sight of herself, she hated the evidence of what he had done to her, of what they had done to her.

She bit her lip, her fists clenching as her depression and sorrow turned into rage for the ones that would eventually pay for what they did to her. Truth be told it was one of the things that drove her to get stronger. She took deep breaths calming herself, it was something Anko had taught her when she asked the woman for help. She opened her eyes and turned to her bath. It was ready, and she tested it with her hand and smiled it was just right. She stepped into it and sighed as she lowered herself into the hot calming waters. It was relaxing, and she laid her body back against the edge of her tub. She activated her Byakugan and looked outside the house, she was alone for sure. She let her eyes deactivate, and she activated a healing jutsu. She went through a series of hand signs, and activated a healing jutsu, her palm began to glow with a red hue as she placed it over her breasts. She cringed as there was a slight burning sensation. Her jutsu wasn't perfect, it still had kinks, but it somewhat got the job done better than what Tsunade's jutsus could do. It wasn't much but when she had time she was able to erase a little bit of them. The problem with her jutsu, was it burned skin and healed it immediately after, she wasn't able to do it long, nor was it fast going. It helped little by little however. She sighed as she applied it to her stomach and then afterwards to her crotch. She sighed, her skin was extremely sensitive now. She washed her skin, and then her hair, before getting out of the tub. She dried off and got dressed for the day, wearing a yellow sundress. She didn't particularly like wearing dresses like this one, it was a little tighter on her than what she preferred…a lot tighter, she was used to baggy sweatshirts. However, the wife she was playing as would wear things like this. She sighed, the neckline plunged much further than she liked, it was still modest however. Putting on some makeup she walked downstairs to the shop, she found Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning beautiful." Naruto told her smiling at her, "How'd you sleep?"

Hinata shrugged, "Alright I guess. I was cold when I woke up, with you not there."

"Sorry Hina, had to get everything ready down here, I didn't want to wake you, it took you a while to get to sleep last night." Naruto told her.

"I'm sorry, did I keep you up?" Hinata asked.

"No. I had a lot on my mind." Naruto told her

"Same." Hinata mumbled out to him, lost in thought again.

"Like this meeting with Boren?" Naruto asked her, not shying away from the topic they fought about the night before.

"I have more on my mind, more pressing matters." Hinata told him, sending him a quick glare.

"Such as?" Naruto asked her.

"My family…" Hinata told him sadly.

Naruto nodded, "Fair enough, your family kinda sucks you know. They have treated you like shit your entire life."

Hinata send him another glare, "That's not fair Naruto, you know how they are with customs and strength. I was weak."

Naruto shook his head, "They were stupid, you have never been weak."

Hinata shrugged, "I was weak to their standards. I don't blame my clan, please don't blame my family."

"They are stuck up, they've tortured you. In my eyes the elders of your clan, and the main branch all deserve to die a painful death. They deserve exactly what Kabuto does." Naruto told her."

Hinata was about to reply when there was a knock on the door, Naruto sighed and nodded at her, "That would be your escort. Be safe, don't let your guard down."

Hinata nodded and opened the door, smiling, "Boren!"

The man grinned at her, "Are you ready to see the town?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes! I'm excited to see everything. When we are done, why don't we come back and have lunch?"

"That would be great. If you will follow me?" Boren asked.

Hinata nodded and waved goodbye to Naruto. She followed the ninja as he showed her around the village. Showing her to different shops, and areas in the town.

…

Hinata took in everything with excitement, glad someone was being nice to her, it was refreshing to see kindness in the world. The tour was over, and they were heading back towards the shop. As the were walking side by side however, Boren put his hand on the small of her back. Hinata's eyes widened and she shied away from him. Hoping he would get her message, he seemed to as he didn't try again.

A few minutes later he turned her down an alley, she paused for a moment, she didn't like alleys. "Something wrong Hikari?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I'm not a big fan of alleys, why are we going that way?"

"It's a shortcut, don't worry, no one would dare attack you with a village ninja with you. I'm pretty high ranking, no one would dare mess with me." Boren told her.

Hinata bit her lip, she didn't like this, but continuing to question him would possibly give away her away. "Fine I suppose." He allowed her to go first, and then followed her into the alley. Hinata passed a corner into another smaller alley and was shocked when he slammed her into the wall. Before she could do anything, he had covered her mouth with one hand, and put a kunai to her neck.

"Don't say a fucking word, or I'll kill you and expose you and your husband as the leaf ninja spies that you are. Nod if you understand." Boren told her with killing intent exuding out of him.

Hinata glared at him, but slowly nodded. Boren smiled evilly at her, "Good," He removed his hand from her mouth, "I've got a blood line, it allows me to sense seals, another asset of it is seals don't work on me. Not very useful typically, seals are kind of a lost art. However, I saw through you and your husband immediately. You are the lovely Hinata Hyuga, not a whole lot on you in any bingo book, just a useless weak genin. Your partner Naruto however, he is quite the killer, Boren whipped out a bingo book and read from it, "Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki, and the yellow flash, Minato Namikaze. Do you know much about history Hinata?"

She didn't say a word, only glared at him. He laughed at her, "Not in the mood for talking? That's okay. See years ago, in the last ninja war, the yellow flash tore through the forces the Iwa forces, killed hundreds of ninja every single time he entered a battle with them. Just about everyone in Iwa was terrified of him, and just about everyone in Iwa would do anything to get back at him. Including killing his son. So, you could imagine what would happen if word got out that his son was here in the Earth nation. I've seen how you look at him, I've been observing you since you got here. You love that bastard, its obvious. I'm sure you wouldn't want an entire nation coming here to kill him, and make him suffer."

"I think you've made some miscalculations," Hinata told him forcefully, "What's to stop me from killing you?"

"You, dumb bitch." Boren told her fiercely, pricking her neck with the blade to remind her that he was the one in charge, "Several of my friends know I'm meeting with you and if I go missing, well you and Naruto will be in deep shit."

"So why do all this? What do you want? Why not have us killed when we walked in?" Hinata asked him.

Boren laughed, "Well, pretty simple, I'm black mailing you. You are going to do whatever I want, or you and Naruto will suffer at the hands of my country."

Hinata glared at him, "What is it that you want bastard?"

"We'll start with this." His hand reached down, and he grabbed her breast, hard. Hinata grit her teeth at the pain, she reached up and grabbed both of his wrists sending chakra into him with gentle fist.

Boren grunted in pain as he leapt away from her, shaking his hands to rid the numbness her quick attack had done. Hinata dropped into a fighting stance.

"What the fuck are you doing? I told you, you and Naruto will suffer if you keep this up." Boren told her, furious at her.

Hinata frowned at him, "You will not touch me. You will not touch Naruto. I won't be used like that. NOT AGAIN."

Boren laughed at her, "You don't have a fucking choice bitch. You either do what I say, or I'll just do it to you, after I take you and Naruto into custody. I'll let you watch Naruto beg for his life before I kill him."

Hinata glared at him, "You won't make it out of this alley alive. I promise you that."

Hinata charged him, thrusting at his heart with her palm, he dodged out of the way, grabbing her arm and threw her at the wall. Hinata was shocked, she hadn't expected him to be strong enough to hurl her like that. Hinata hit the wall hard and slid down onto the ground. Boren ran at her and she ducked away from him, she had to end this quickly. She couldn't cause a scene. She needed to kill him and get back to Naruto, to warn him, they had to get out before anyone found out what was happening.

Hinata rolled out from him and dodged the knife he threw at her. She drew her twin daggers that Naruto had given her, she held them reverse style, and charged at her enemy. She had to disguise her actions so that it didn't look like a ninja killed him. She wouldn't be able to use her gentle fist to kill him.

Boren swore and drew a sword from a seal on his arm, "I don't want to kill you Hinata. Don't make me."

"There isn't a choice, I will not be used again. I will not be a doll for you to fucking torture and rape. I would rather die." Hinata told him as she swiped the dagger in her left hand at his neck. He blocked the dagger with his sword. She spun kicking at his chest, she connected, and pushed him back. He threw another kunai at her, but she deflected it. It gave him time to charge in however. He tackled her, his shoulder driving her into the ground.

Hinata felt her breath leave her chest in a burst. Gritting her teeth, she gathered her feet under his body and pushed him away, jumping up and into a stance she held her blades in front of her. "What's wrong? Can't beat a weak genin?"

He looked at her with hate in his eyes before charging her once again, "You'll pay for this bitch." He began to run through hand seals and Hinata's eyes widened, she couldn't let him get a jutsu off it would alert everyone to the fighting. She rushed him, she didn't care what happened to her, she just had to kill him. He stopped his hand seals, and thrust his sword forward. Hinata didn't have time to dodge it completely, instead she slid slightly to the side and let the sword impale her side, missing anything vital. She ran her daggers across his elbows cutting the tendons. She felt his grip slack and she dropped to the ground sliding the dagger across the back of his knees. The man collapsed on the ground and Hinata stood up, she pulled the sword out of her side and started a healing jutsu. She stopped the bleeding and stood over the man, holding his sword, her blood still on it. She glared at him menacingly.

"Please don't…I can't move, I'm defenseless. Please…don't kill me." The man begged for his life.

Hinata looked down at him coldly, "I've done my fair share of begging. It did me the same amount of good that its doing you now." With that she stabbed the sword down at his heart, going for a quick kill shot.

 **CLANG!** The sound of metal against metal rang out as the sword flew from Hinata's grip and imbedded into the wall of the alley.

…

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I'M BACK AND IN ACTION, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	133. Chapter 133

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 133

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Sasmith, Avery Datukon, Bloody Rogue dragon deity king, Naruhinalover20, theeyethatwatcheoverall, UzumakiGal3113, Einjeru Hatake, Dante3142,Narhina, Guest, Rose Tiger, Nightwind83, and Danny vs A Month

Hinata's borrowed katana shot into the wall, embedding, as her eyes widened. Someone else was here, she hadn't sensed anyone. She didn't have time to contemplate it however, as Naruto appeared in between them, looking straight at Boren. He finished hand seals and plunged his hand into Boren's stomach. He twisted his hand and spoke, "Seal."

Boren's eyes widened as his stomach felt like it was lit on fire. He passed out immediately, and Naruto turned to Hinata. "Why the hell were you being so reckless?"

"I…I had to stop him from outing us, didn't I?" Hinata asked him. "They would have killed you, I did what I had to do."

Naruto growled, "You were fighting too reckless Hinata. You could have beat him without getting hurt. We will talk about this later, Boren is coming too."

Boren shook his head, trying to clear his head, a fog had come over it, "W-What the hell did you do to me? Are you crazy? I know your secrets, I'll have you both killed, our countries will go to war for you infiltrating our village."

Naruto growled, "Not with that seal on you jackass. You were going to use and abuse Hinata." Naruto buried a fist into stomach, "Now shut the fuck up and listen to me. The seal I just place on you, if you utter a word to anyone about Hinata or myself that seal will burn your insides turning them to mush. It'll be a very very painful way to die. I can activate the seal whenever I want as well. It will look like a natural death, but it will be very painful." Naruto told him, stressing the pain. "If you don't do exactly as I say, you will die. Now get up, go to your check in, and go about your normal business, I want information on leader. Now, GO."

Naruto turned to Hinata, she looked enraged with him. He glared at her, "Let's go."

"What the hell was that? You're using seals like that?" Hinata asked him horrified.

Naruto sighed, he touched her shoulder, we can talk about it at home, we need to get out of here for now though."

Hinata backed away from him, "D-Don't touch me. Y-you're just like them." Hinata turned and walked away, Naruto started to follow, hurt in his eyes.

"I'm not like them." Naruto told her, she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Don't follow me. I'll be fine. I'll see you at home." Hinata told him.

Naruto shook his head and started to follow anyways, "I SAID DON'T." Hinata told him very forcefully.

Naruto growled and was about to say something, but shook his head and sighed, he flashed away to the house they were staying in, ignoring his clones working, and going up the stairs. He sighed as he walked into their room and slammed the door. He buried his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. She just didn't understand, this was being a ninja. He did what he had to do for the mission, he didn't do it to his own family, he did it to the man that was trying to abuse Hinata. Why was she so mad at him?

He sighed, he bit his finger, causing blood to trickle down, he wiped it on his palm and went through hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu." A small puff of smoke appeared and gamakichi hopped out.

"What's up Naruto?" Kichi asked.

"Hinata and I were made on our mission, we had no control, a ninja, a man named Boren, saw through our seals, visual seals don't appear to work on him. I placed my own control seal on him. He will be unable to out us at least as leaf ninja. If he utters mine or Hinata's name he will die instantly, seemingly of catastrophic heart failure." Naruto told Kichi as he wrote everything on a parchment, "I have the situation under control and I will attain information from him." Naruto sighed, he handed the note to Kichi, "Can you please deliver this to Jiraiya, and then to Tsunade in order to update them on the mission."

Gamakichi nodded, "Yeah, I can do that for you, but Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Hinata is really mad at me. She saw me use the control seal I made on a ninja, she got really upset. I had to though, for the mission. I had to do it to save the both of us and the leaf village. However, she isn't going to see it like that." Naruto told his amphibian friend.

"Ouch, I'm sure you're blowing out of proportion a little bit though. I mean she is a kunoichi, she'll understand." Kichi told him.

"We'll see Kichi, we'll see." Naruto said glumly. Kichi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed as he stood, summoning his sword to his hand. He looked down at his weapon, Kitsune, had been such a powerful tool for him.

He brought it up and held it in front of him running his hand over the sword he placed a seal on it increasing its weight by 20 times its normal weight. He held it in his stance, with two hands, out in front of his body, he started a slow diagonal slash, sliding the blade across the air, cutting it. He twisted the blade slowly cutting through the air horizontally, before spinning and bringing the blade down through the air. He spun parrying the fake blow thrown at him, slowly going through the motions of a fake fight. He did this for hours. Letting the time blend, his worries going out the window as he fought his made-up opponents, he fought one at first, the gradually stepped up the number of opponents he fought. Every slow move her made was a parry or attack to everyone around him. He was sweating profusely, his muscles felt like jelly and he was breathing heavily. He had long since lost his shirt and was only wearing pants.

Naruto heard the door to the room open and he immediately spun to the door, his sword up above his head pointing at the door, his left hand pointing at the door as well. He sighed as he saw her, she glared harshly at him.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Hinata told him harshly.

Naruto looked out of their window and saw it was dark, checking the clock he sighed, he had been training with Kitsune for the past 10 hours. "Sorry to disappoint, I was practicing, and lost track of time. Where have you been?"

"I went to the bar, nowhere else to go. I had drinks." Hinata told him.

Naruto frowned at her, "What?"

"Don't lecture me, I don't want to talk to you, not at all." Hinata told him sharply. "You drink whenever, so why shouldn't I?"

"Because even when you're with me you don't drink. You never drink." Naruto told her, then sniffed the air, smelling her breath, "You're drunk Hinata. On a mission no less. What is going on with you? In that fight you were taking way too many risks, way too many hits. You can't win a fight if you die."

"SHUT UP!" Hinata shouted, "I told you I don't want a lecture, especially not from a monster like you. Leave me the hell alone." She grabbed her night clothes and walked into the bathroom. Naruto waited as she changed and came out of the bathroom.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Naruto asked her.

She shook her head and walked forward, stumbling slightly, Naruto sighed, "Why don't we go to bed?"

Hinata glared at him, "Get away from me Naruto. I'm sleeping on the couch in our living room. Goodnight." With that she walked out of the room, taking her pillow from the bed.

Naruto's eyes squinted in worry, she was a lot angrier than he thought she would be however, he sighed and let her walk out. Walking into the bathroom and taking a shower, he walked out in a towel, and changed into shorts to wear to bed. He heard Hinata in the living room, puking. He opened the door and walked out to her. He pulled up the chair next to her and pulled her hair back as she puked into the trashcan. She pulled away from him though, she really wanted nothing to do with him. He growled clenching his fists, his anger rolling off of him. Hinata looked up at him from the trashcan, her eyes met his and she swallowed, not used to the anger in his eyes. His eyes showed his emotions, his cerulean blue eyes showed his absolute fury to her.

"You're fucking throwing up from drinking too much, I'm trying to be a good boyfriend, and hold your hair back so you don't get the chunks you're blowing in it. Whatever problem you have with me doing MY JOB get the hell over it." Naruto growled at her.

He stood up and walked away, leaving Hinata to continue to yack into the trashcan, as Naruto walked into his room and got into bed, falling asleep easily after his extreme workout with his sword earlier. He shut Hinata out of his mind and passed out.

…

The week went largely the same, every time Naruto tried to approach Hinata the first few days she blew him off, not talking to him, wanting nothing to do with him in fact. So after the first couple days Naruto stopped trying, he didn't get it, this was their job, he had saved the operation with one seal, and she was angry about it. So angry.

Naruto had spent his time the past week gathering intel from villagers. All intel pointed to the same things, the ninja that "guarded" the village took advantage of them all. They forced themselves upon the women, stole and beat the men. It was a dictatorship, none of them had been able to get out of the village, out of harms way. The soldiers would take whatever they wanted and pay nothing for it.

The leader was no better, he would have his soldiers take men and women from their houses, never to be seen again. Naruto sighed, that's where Kabuto was getting his test subjects. He had been compiling quite the list of missing persons. One thing worried him a lot, multiple women with any resemblance to Hinata, same basic size, facial features, excluding her eyes of course, had been taken, and that worried him deeply. Kabuto was fixated on her in a very bad way. Naruto was concerned of the state these women could possible be in.

Naruto sighed, he was going to find Boren soon and have a chat with him, but all things considered, it was clear that unless the leader and his faction were killed, these people weren't going to be safe, and Kabuto would continue to get Guinee pigs for his experiments.

Naruto left the shop, he located his seal that was on Boren, and walked towards it, he would have to scout the situation, make sure it was safe that he approach the bastard now. He found the man, but he was surrounded by other ninja. He walked into the café across the street, he sat down and ordered a coffee, he sipped it as he read a paper and kept an eye on the soldiers.

When Boren left the station, he noticed that the man seemed to be heading for his apartment, Naruto placed enough money to cover his tab and his tip on the table. He walked into a back alley and looked around, sure no one was looking, he flashed to the seal he had placed inside Boren's apartment, and waited for him there, sitting at the kitchen table and continuing to drink his coffee that he brought with him, reading his same paper.

Boren opened his door and immediately threw a kunai at Naruto's head, Naruto caught it by the blade in between his fingers. "Really Boren? You thought that might actually hurt me?" Naruto scoffed at thought.

"I normally attack random fuckers in my apartment." Boren responded to him.

Naruto glared at him, "I want information on leader, I'm tired of this shithole Village and I want to leave."

"You're going to end up killing me, aren't you? Why should I die a traitor?" Boren asked him with disdain.

"I can make your death painful, or painless, your choice." Naruto told him, "What is his name?"

"Nobody knows. Not even the ninja in his guard." Boren responded.

"How many ninja in his guard?" Naruto asked.

Boren scowled, "The 4 strongest ninja the village has at its disposal. Then he is said to be the strongest. These five ninja hold the villagers in check."

"What you aren't one of them?" Naruto asked smartly.

"Fuck you, it isn't easy to be top 5 strongest in your village. We don't all have the genes of a legendary hero to work off." Boren told him.

"Who my dad is matters not. Why are they sending ninja to Kabuto?" Naruto asked

"I don't know. I only know that Leader selects someone who disappoints him." Boren told Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Right, the last guy they sent was turned into a monster with no free will. They sold him as a mercenary. Why hasn't the Tsuchikage stepped in? Has he not noticed?"

"The Tsuchikage cares not what happens here." Boren told him.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks for the info." With that he flashed out of the room and into his own apartment. He grinned, he just needed the meeting tonight to go well and he and Hinata could leave this shithole.

Naruto was preparing for the speech he would give that night when Hinata walked in, her mood was sour, still. "What are you planning?"

"A coup d'état, the villagers will free themselves from this oppression. I'll take out their leader. I want you to leave the village now."

"What?! You can't cause a coup, the villagers will be slaughtered." Hinata told him shocked.

"They deserve a chance to get away from the oppression. I can't do it alone without giving away that I'm a leaf ninja. Its not like I'm forcing them to do this, they all want this, if they don't it won't happen. What do you want me to do?" Naruto retorted.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked him, "My Naruto would have never resorted to these tactics."

Naruto glared at her, "That Naruto died when you were taken. You should know this, you know what I went through to get you back, why are you surprised that I would go to these lengths to complete the mission. We're ninja after all. I complete the mission; our mission is to make sure Kabuto and Orochimaru don't get anymore super ninja. This is how we do it."

"Not like this! Letting innocent people get involved. I won't let you do this Naruto." Hinata told him firmly.

"Come up with a better plan, I'll wait. Go ahead." Naruto told her.

"I…I don't know, we can do it just us, can't we? We can take out the leader without the villagers." Hinata asked.

"No, we can't, first off you won't be fighting anyone anytime soon, you fight way too risky for my liking, and you won't be fighting again until I can fix that fighting style. Second, we would have the entire village ninja population fighting us. In order to win that fight I would have to fight like my normal self, they would know the leaf village attacked an Earth village, it would mean war, thousands would die." Naruto told her, "This is the only option."

Hinata glared at him, "I don't know who the hell you are anymore."

"I'm Naruto, your boyfriend, the one who loves you no matter what. I just ask for that to be reciprocated." Naruto told her gently.

"I don't think I can date a monster like you. You're going to let people die just to complete a stupid mission. You control people just like my clan leaders, but worse. You placed a seal that can be used to torture someone just for a mission." Hinata told him coldly. "I won't let you go through with this Coup, I won't let you do this to this village."

Hinata got up to walk out of the room, but Naruto stopped her, "If you don't want to date me fine, however, I am your Jonin instructor, and you will follow my orders in the field."

"You're acting like him right now. The weak are nothing but tools for you to control. Just like me huh? A tool to control, giving me orders?" Hinata asked coldly, tears in her eyes.

"Is that how you feel now? Like a weak tool for me to use? Do you feel used by me?" Naruto asked her.

"No, but its scarily close to what Kabuto does. I'm worried about you, you can't do this, what will happen to your conscience with every innocent person that dies here?" Hinata challenged.

"I will live with their deaths on my conscience, its unavoidable." Naruto told her.

"What if it becomes too much? Will you lose your conscience? If you do, you'll continue into darkness and become the monster I fear. I can't let you do that." Hinata told him.

"I will do what I must to protect you, even at the cost of my soul. This will help to protect you, if Kabuto has multiple super soldiers, I can't protect you if he has more of those ninja. This stops his supply line." Naruto told her.

"NO! I won't let you. I'm fighting the leader myself then, and we aren't getting innocent villagers involved." Hinata told him.

Naruto growled, "I can't let you ruin the mission, war is at stake Hinata." Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and flashed multiple times, to multiple seals, miles outside the village. He created 10 clones and they surrounded her. "This is my last warning to you Hinata. Stay here, don't try to do anything. I'm about to have you demoted, as your Jonin commander, I will not stand for anymore of this disobedience." With that Naruto flashed away leaving his clones.

Hinata rushed at the first clone, ready to attack it, but the clone sighed, dodging the palm thrust and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her into a gentle headlock, "Hina, please stop. I don't want to restrain you, and I certainly don't to hurt you." With that being said, the clone pushed her away gently, careful not to hurt her.

Hinata went through hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu!" A puff of smoke appeared, and Kurama appeared out of it. "Kurama, help me get past these clones and stop Naruto."

Kurama sighed, "Why would I do that? Naruto gave you an order."

"What he's doing isn't right and you know it!" Hinata proclaimed.

"He's doing his job as a ninja. Those people in there Hinata, they want to be freed from this dictator, they are choosing to fight for their freedom. Naruto is only going to help them and take out the leader and their top 4 ninja, without him they would take many more casualties, if they could even win. We don't know the exact skill of the leader."

"So, help me help him, if we both attack we stand a much better chance, we could win outright without the help of the villagers." Hinata pleaded.

"Hinata! Naruto is doing the right thing. If he did this all alone, the Tsuchikage would find out leaf ninja had infiltrated his land and taken out a leader of one of his villages. If they found out it was the son of the Yellow Flash, it would be war for sure, and they would be after Naruto's head. Also, if you two fought their battle for them, they would just get taken over again, and be unable to fight. They need to learn to fight their own battles." Kurama told her. "As far as him sidelining you, he was right to do so. You've been fighting very riskily. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hinata told her.

…

Naruto finished his speech to the townsfolk causing a mutinous uproar, with pitchforks and other tools the villagers marched down the streets. Naruto waited as they filed out of his restaurant. He created 50 clones and transformed them to make them look like towns folk. He sighed, leaving one clone to look like himself. He then flashed to Boren's apartment, the man was waiting for him, with a glass of vodka in hand.

"I see the revolution has started. Are you here to kill me?" Boren asked.

Naruto sighed, "Yes, you know our identities, I can't let you live."

"I understand, it's your duty to your nation. I was like that at one point. A good soldier. I was corrupted here." Boren had tears in his eyes now, as Naruto sat at the table with him, he unsealed from his arm a bottle of nice scotch. Boren smiled slightly, he offered Naruto two glasses, and Naruto poured both of them a glass of scotch.

"When I started, I obeyed rules, stuck to a code I thought we had. I even tried to fight corruption. I had a partner that did it with me. One day we messed with one of the four. He made me kill my friend. Then told me it was because he was a traitor. Showed me all this evidence, then took me under his wing. He turned me into this fucked up monster of a man. A tyrant that took what I wanted from those under me. It was evil of me. When I started I knew it was wrong, but everyone doing it grew in the ranks. I've thought a lot this last week about where I went wrong. I started doing what everyone did, I joined the corruption, I took what I wanted, did what I wanted. I turned into a terrible man. I allowed the corruption of this town to infiltrate into my soul." Boren told Naruto sadly.

Naruto nodded, "Corruption is a hard monster to fight, I have my own corruption, this rage, hate, and anger that burns me up. I don't understand it myself right now, if I could figure it out, and purify it, I would be able to reach a new level of power, use my abilities to their max. Yet, I have no idea how to fight it. My sensei he tells me I have to find a way to let the hate, and the rage go, I don't know how yet though. Nobody has an answer on how to fight this corruption inside of me."

Boren nodded, "Something tells me you will find a way Naruto. Now please, tell Hinata I'm sorry for me. I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of her, it was so wrong of me." Boren finished his scotch and Naruto did the same.

"That was delicious, thank you for that." Boren told Naruto honestly.

Naruto nodded, "Anything else you have to say? Anything you'd like me to pass on to anyone?"

Boren shook his head, tears coming back to his eyes, "I burned all of those bridges years ago, however there is a woman in the fire country, I believe she made her way into Baisen Town. Please tell her I'm so sorry, and that I loved her to the last breath I took."

Naruto nodded, "I'll tell her about your help with the revolution, that you died an honorable death."

Boren nodded, "One last thing, thank you Naruto, for releasing me from this prison I put myself in. You are an honorable and good man. Good luck."

Naruto smiled at him gently and Boren gave him one last nod, and before he took another breath he fell to the floor dead. A painless death, his neck broken. Naruto said a quick prayer over him, before adjusting the body to make it look like there had been a struggle between Boren and multiple villagers.

Naruto then flashed out of the apartment and to a kunai in front of the gate to the Leader's mansion. He looked into the window at the top, there was leader and his four men taking stock of what was going on, the rebellion before them.

Naruto picked up a rock and threw it through the window, hitting one of the ninja in the head, his tri-pronged kunai followed it up, going through the same hole in the glass the rock made. He flashed into the room, grabbing the man to his right by the back of the head, he slammed him into the ground headfirst, and buried a letter opener from the desk in his head, pinning it to the ground.

He summoned Kitsune to his hands, thrusting it through the next man's head, killing him instantly. The next one sprung into action, a woman appeared next to him, swiping a kunai at his head, Naruto pulled his head back and let the kunai cut through the air. Naruto caught her arm with his left hand and twisted to throw her, but he was stopped by the next man, who caught his own arm. Naruto twisted away escaping the man's grasp but losing his own hold on the woman, dodging leader's sword strike. Naruto threw his kunai at the woman, she deflected it with her own, but Naruto caught it, having flashed to it, he kicked her away, and turned to the next man, burying a kunai in his hand pinning it to the wall behind them. Naruto flashed to him and his head dropped to the floor as Naruto sliced clean through his head with Kitsune.

The woman was next to him again and he flashed back to the window, taking a deep breath, he held Kitsune in front of him. The woman glared at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter, I don't tell my name to my prey." Naruto told her. He then turned to the Leader, "You have sold out the members of your village, killed their trust in you, and now they are revolting against you."

"Who cares? They are weak, whatever you were paid by them to kill me, I'll quadruple it for you to end this revolt." The man told him.

Naruto laughed, "You have failed this village." He then flashed to the seal he had left on the woman, she didn't see it coming, and kitsune was buried in her chest, piercing her heart.

…

Hinata watched as the city was on fire, buildings crumbled and cries of unity came from the village as the villagers were completing a successful revolt at the moment. Kurama smiled at her keeper's successful attempt at cleaning the village out of corruption. Naruto's clones had left an hour ago, Kurama telling them she would keep Hinata here.

"Hinata, Naruto's plan has him in the mansion by now, if you want to check on him." Kurama told her.

"Hmph. He left me here why should I care. Its Naruto anyways, he is stronger by far than anyone in this village. I'm more worried about the villagers he's putting through this." Hinata told her.

"You can be angry at him if you like for making you sit this fight out, but your more upset about not being able to have his back in this fight, than not being able to fight." Kurama told her, "Yes you know Naruto should be fine, but you'd prefer to be out there and have back."

Hinata still didn't say anything so Kurama continued, "I know you think he's being mean to you lately and he is being a bad person, but he really is doing his job, and he is worried about your mental state, why you're taking so many risks worries him. It's like you don't care what happens to you."

"I don't want to talk about it. That hasn't changed." Hinata told her, "Naruto is being an ass."

"Hinata," Kurama started, but had to stop when the mansion they were both looking at blew up.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed, activating her Byakugan and grunting at the pain, she had to see if he was okay. She spotted him appearing just away from the blast radius. She let out a sigh of relief, he had escaped the explosion. He looked right at her, she was miles away. but he knew where she was, he looked right at her and winked for her. He was fine.

Naruto flashed next to her moments later, "Alright Hinata, you ready to go?"

"What about the villagers?" She asked.

"Well given that Menma started this all, and he was in the mansion when it blew up, there will never be proof we were here, they can elect their own new leader. They watched us both go into the mansion, or they think they did, and it blew up with us inside of it. As far as everyone knows, we're dead. So now its time to go home. Let's go." Naruto explained to her.

…

WELL HOW WAS IT? THE END OF MY PERSONAL ARC HOW DID YOU LIKE BOREN'S DEATH AND REPENTANCE?


	134. Chapter 134

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 134

Special thanks too: Twilight Dance of Chaos, Spicywifey, mrenteria99, dante3142, jenuzumaki, NaruHinaRyu, Naruhinalover20, theeyethatwatchesoverall, nightwind83, sasmith, and rose tiger for their reviews.

Sorry for the short chapter, I haven't had much time with school lately, but it gets you through the week! Thanks for all of your support!

Naruto hated this, they were traveling in complete silence, he was waiting for her to say something, anything, but she just traveled ahead of him, jumping through the trees completely ignoring his presence. Naruto had enough and decided to talk to Kurama. "Kurama what the fuck is her issue?"

"She's angry." Kurama told him.

"Oh really? I didn't catch that." Naruto shot back at her sarcastically.

"Easy Kit. She isn't used to being a ninja. She doesn't know what kind of calls she is going to have to make. She doesn't understand what it means to be a soldier like you do. Can you honestly tell me that you would have done that if you hadn't spent a year with Jiraiya and then another with Itachi, being a stone-cold shinobi?" Kurama asked him.

"We'll never know. However, I can't keep this from Tsunade. Hinata isn't ready to be a ninja. She has been disobeying orders and has been consistently stubborn. Another team with her on it would have compromised this mission and could have caused a war. She is a danger to herself and to teammates right now. She won't talk to me about it, so I don't know what else to do." Naruto told her.

"That's a little steep don't you think? What are you going to suggest, a demotion?" Kurama asked.

Naruto sighed inwardly, "I don't want too, you know I don't, but I don't know what else I can do. If I get sent on a mission and she gets sent with a different team, she could be a liability, especially if she is acting like this, unable to listen to commands, and work as a team. She is taking too many risks while fighting, leaving herself open to attacks, it's like she doesn't care if she lives or dies."

"I don't think that she does, but getting her demoted is going to worsen her confidence, it'll make her feel like you betrayed her. It would certainly hurt your relationship with her, if not ruin it forever, betrayal is forever, once you've betrayed someone it will always be there." Kurama told him.

"Well betrayed is better than dead isn't it? Or better than being the cause that a comrade died." Naruto fired back.

"Not always, what happens if she can't forgive you?" Kurama asked him.

"I need to go, its time to make camp, I have some thinking to do." Naruto told her, as he stopped and called out to Hinata, "We're making camp here."

Hinata stopped quickly, looking back, "Why? I can keep going. Lets just get back to the village."

Naruto's expression got darker, "We are stopping because I said we're stopping and making camp. That's an order. We are in no rush to get back to the village, we're in the Fire country, 100 miles inside the border. There is no reason to rush back, it would be foolish to tire ourselves for no good reason. End of discussion."

"Naruto, I'd like to sleep in our own bed, not in a tent on the ground. Why can't we just make the trip?" Hinata complained.

"Hinata, I made a call. Its my call to make and I made it. Now if you have a problem with my orders, you can take them up with Lady Hokage, AFTER the mission. For the moment however, you will follow my orders." Naruto growled out, "Are we clear?"

"Naruto, I…" Hinata started, but Naruto interrupted her immediately.

"I asked, ARE WE CLEAR?"

Hinata was taken aback, "Y-yes."

"Good, now let's start setting up camp, why don't you set up the tent, I'll find firewood." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded, "I-if you don't mind, I-I'll be sleeping in my o-own tent."

Naruto turned back to her, hurt clear in his eyes, before they turned hard again, "Fine, you have to summon Kurama to sleep with you in your tent."

Hinata sighed but agreed, "Fine."

Naruto growled, creating multiple shadow clones, one to set up his tent, one to grab water, two to gather firewood, and he walked away from the clearing to hunt, "I'm going to get us dinner."

…

Hinata summoned Kurama as she entered her tent, Kurama poofed into existence. "Sorry Kurama, Naruto's orders, you have to be with me if I want my own tent."

"That's because he wants to protect you, I'm not sure why you want your own tent, you always sleep with Naruto, why stop now?" Kurama asked, but didn't let Hinata answer, "Oh wait, I know, because you think he's been unfair. He hasn't been unfair Hinata. You've been acting out of sorts. Disobedient towards Naruto."

"He's my boyfriend, I don't have to do what he says because of that." Hinata told her, "I don't want to be controlled by a man anymore, for two years Kabuto controlled everything I did."

Kurama sighed, "Hinata, he isn't telling you what to do as your boyfriend. You have an interesting relationship with him, he is your commander, your sensei and he outranks you in power, battle prowess, and actual rank. You have to obey him as your sensei and commander when you are training and on missions."

Hinata bit her lip but didn't say anything, so Kurama continued, "Hinata, its effecting your missions, Naruto told you multiple times not to go near Boren, because he knew that the guy was scum."

"Did Naruto kill him?" Hinata asked reluctantly.

Kurama nodded, "He did, Boren apologized, and thanked Naruto for setting him on the right path, Naruto made his death quick and painless."

"He didn't kill him because of me, did he?" Hinata asked worried.

"No, Naruto couldn't risk Boren telling anyone that it was leaf Ninja who caused the revolution." Kurama told her, "Listen Hinata, Naruto is thinking about telling Tsunade about your insubordination, he doesn't know what to do. If you do something like this on a mission with other ninja, it could get someone killed, it could have gotten Naruto killed. What if he faced leader and couldn't beat him alone?"

Hinata shook her head, "I wanted to help, he didn't have to go alone!"

Kurama shook her head, "You don't get it! Hinata, Naruto is responsible for you, he loves you more than anything, but your insubordination could get you killed! You refuse to listen to him, and you're far too reckless. It will get you hurt or killed, and Naruto can't have that! He would rather die."

Hinata looked taken aback, "Is Naruto really going to tell Tsunade? Would he really betray me like that?" The reality of her situation was finally settling in for her.

"What choice have you given him?" Kurama told her, "You have constantly disobeyed his orders this mission, he doesn't want you to get yourself or someone else killed because you won't obey orders. Simple orders."

Hinata was dumbstruck, "But I wasn't that bad."

"YES! You were Hinata. I asked Naruto to let me talk to you, see if I can convince you, before he talks to Tsunade, but he wasn't sure about it. He doesn't know what else to do, because you refuse to listen to him!" Kurama scolded her like an older sister would.

"Do…Do you think I could go talk to him right now?" Hinata asked timidly.

Kurama shook her head, "He left camp, said he wanted to check something out."

"WHAT!" Hinata yelled upset, "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to go, he told me to tell you not to come after him. He doesn't want you there." Kurama told her strictly.

Hinata shook her head, "No! I'm on his team, I need to back him up, you're right, he could have died earlier because I wasn't there. He could walk into a trap, he needs backup." Hinata then activated her Byakugan, wincing as she did, the pain in her eyes making her grit her teeth, it was getting worse. It didn't take her long to find Naruto, she took off leaving the tent and heading towards him. He was 8 miles away. Hinata stood about to take off when Kurama stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Hinata! Naruto gave you an order, he wants you to stay here." Kurama told her.

"He's in a dungeon, I can't make out many details, but there are traps, he could need me!" I can see a lot of traps, why wouldn't he take me! My eyes would help him in this situation!" Hinata told her, shooting out of the tent and towards Naruto.

…

Naruto walked felt the outside of a rock, he felt the seal on it, this is what he had sensed. He went through a few hand seals, "Seal Breaker!" He said, his own seal breaking jutsu. The rock exploded inward, and Naruto walked into the entrance to the cave that he made after breaking the seal that was on it. Naruto walked in cautiously, letting his senses take over his brain, this would be full of traps if he knew Kabuto and Orochimaru like he thought he did.

He bent backwards out of the way of flying arrows, he had already sent off the first trap, he sighed this was going to be a long night. He continued into the cave dodging traps and breaking more and more seals. He broke the next seal to get into a room, finally at the bottom of the cave. He cursed, and arrow dug into his side and growled in pain as it did. He grabbed it, that trap had been set to hit someone breaking the seal lock on the door. He cursed and ripped the arrow out of his side. He threw it behind him and went through hand seals, starting a healing jutsu. He grunted as he placed a green hand to his side. He entered the door and his eyes went wide. Just as he heard a footstep behind him, he let a kunai slide out of his sleeve in his right hand, turning and was about to throw it when he heard her voice. He was too late to not release the kunai, bet he changed the angle, the kunai passed just by her head, burying into the cave wall. "Hinata! No! don't come in here." But his warning was too late as Hinata saw the contents of the room.

Her hands immediately went to her mouth as she shook in fear, she looked at the bodies of women hanging from the sealing. They all looked like her, wearing wigs that were her hair color, their skin pale, not fair like hers, but it still looked like her skin, their eyes were either gouged out, or white, clearly having been blinded. She shuddered as she looked at the missing women from the village, they were naked, with scars identical to what she had all over their bodies. Hinata turned around and vomited.

…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	135. Chapter 135

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 135

Author's notes: I'm so genuinely sorry to all of you, my incredible readers, this has been a really tough semester. I'm working full time and taking 17 credit hours and every one of them requires a butt load of papers as I'm graduating from College in a month. My time has been hard pressed and when I have free time from writing papers its hard to sit and type a chapter. I've been incredibly derelict in my perceived duties to you all and for that I'm so very sorry. I started this updating 5 times a week at least and now I haven't updated in a month. Its been one hell of a year plus doing this, I've really enjoyed it and the interactions and friends I've made since starting has been the best part of, I feel with all of you and feel like I've let you down. Again, I'm so sorry but I will try harder. Anyways thank you to all of my reviews it brings me so much joy to read the reviews you guys spend so much time on to post for me. You all have my thanks. I will do my best to getting back to responding to every review as things are slowly dying down with work and school. I want to thank you all again for your continued support through these tough time strained times. Thank you to all my supporters, reviewers or not, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you enjoy this dark and rough chapter I haven't decided what to do with Naruto and Hinata yet, so suggestions in reviews and pms would be much obliged. Thank you all once again I can't begin to tell you how much you all mean to me. Good night and God Bless!

…

Hinata turned around and vomited at the sight before her, the bodies of countless women, their lives cut short, because of that monster. She couldn't hear anything, nothing was getting through to her, her senses weren't working.

Naruto cursed, "Hinata!" Arrows started to fly from the walls, they had triggered yet another trap. The bodies became even more skewered as they blocked some of the arrows. Naruto heard screams of pain, some of the women weren't dead yet. Kitsune appeared in his hand, as he summoned it and a kunai into his hands, he started blocking the volley, trying to stop all of them from hitting Hinata. He was too slow, one slipped by him and he cursed again, unable to turn and see what the damage was, but he heard her grunt in pain and the thud that came with her hitting the ground. Naruto cursed as it set off yet another volley of arrows, he was worried he could smell the poison on them.

Naruto created a clone, he turned and grabbed Hinata flashing away from the hallway into an adjacent one that he had left a seal in. He took a deep breath as he assessed the damage done to Hinata. He sighed, she had taken the arrow in the back of the shoulder, it hadn't made it all the way through however. The tip was poisoned, and Naruto cursed, he would have to work fast.

He observed her and noticed her shirt and pants were covered in the puke that had covered the ground after she saw what was in the room. Hinata still wasn't responding, he shook her, "Hinata, pull yourself together." He told her, but to her it all came in muffled, she couldn't understand him at all." All she could really hear were the screams of the women in that room that she had hear. She could hear her screams from the past, the voices of Kabuto and Orochimaru.

She screamed, in terror, everything around her too blurry for her to understand, to take note of. All she could feel was pain. The pain in her shoulder was emanating through her body, she felt like Kabuto had just finished one of his sessions on her.

Naruto shook her again, "HINATA. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF. NOW!" He yelled in her ear. It still didn't work. The blonde ninja cursed again, he didn't have time for this, he grabbed the arrow, it was caught in her shoulder, he wouldn't be able to pull it out backwards. He grimaced, he hit the back of the arrow with his palm, driving it through her shoulder the rest of the way.

Hinata screamed in pain, finally coming back to the present, but it didn't stop him, he snapped the tip off the arrow and pulled it back through the entry wound. "AGGHH!" Hinata let out another pained scream. "Naruto! Are you okay? You went into a trap without me!" She asked before grimacing and grabbing her shoulder. "What happened?" She asked sadly through the pain.

"You ignored my orders, just…" Naruto sighed, "I need you to be quiet, so I can focus."

Hinata nodded sadly as Naruto moved her hands and put his own on both sides of her on the wounds. He focused hard, taking his hands off he went through hand seals, "Poison Blood Seal." He said as he put his hands back on her wound, pulsing the chakra to activate the seal. The seal spread out slightly from the wound and locked it down. Hinata sucked in a breath at the extra pain the area was suddenly in.

"Sorry, I know it hurts, but I had to stop the poison from the arrow from moving through the rest of your body. I isolated it, so I can start to heal it." Naruto explained to her.

"Are you mad?" Hinata asked him.

"You know the answer to that." Naruto told her, starting a healing jutsu.

"I can heal myself. I know you don't want to be doing this." Hinata told him.

"I highly doubt you can manage to heal yourself, but go ahead, you're welcome to try." Naruto told her as he backed away slightly to give her room.

She tried to lift her hands up to heal herself, but they didn't move more that an inch, she couldn't lift her arms. "What's going on?" She asked fearfully.

"You have a strong poison in your system, to stop it from spreading I had to limit blood to the parts of your body, though when this is done the muscular system tightens up, you can't move." Naruto told her gently, knowing how she would feel about this.

Hinata's face clouded as fear took over her. "W-Why would you d-do that?!" She asked him, terrified, "You p-paralyzed me?" Hinata asked with fear evident in her voice.

Naruto scowled, "Would you trust me for once? Your upper body is paralyzed because you disobeyed by fucking orders, and you came here and got hit with a poison arrow, because you were too shocked by what you had fucking seen to react. So now instead of investigating the scene I'm stuck here healing you, when this could have all been avoided had you just listened to me!" Naruto tore into the girl.

Hinata was about to say something, but bit it back instead, tears filling her eyes as she bit her lip. She let her head hang to try to hide her tears from Naruto. He pulled a scroll out of a seal, then unsealed the scroll and took out multiple syringes, one small and another one larger. He sighed as she looked in fear at the syringes.

"Relax, I'm not Kabuto, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to help you." Naruto told her angrily, taking the first syringe and poking it into her, pushing in a numbing agent into her shoulder. "You aren't going to be able to use that arm for a while, I'm not advanced enough to fix a splintered joint. But I'm numbing the pain and giving you an antidote that Tsunade made as a cure all antidote, it will neutralize the poison. I'll heal the wound after to make sure you don't bleed out, but after that I don't want to mess the joint up."

Hinata didn't say anything, just tried to shy away as Naruto brought the other, larger needle to her. He grabbed her and held her as she tried to pull away. He poked her with the needle and she grimaced as he stuck it in her closer to her neck than her shoulder, injecting it into her. He pulled the needle out and gave her two blood pills, "Take these." He told her handing her a water, all of this having been unsealed from his scroll.

He then unsealed a pair of ankle cuffs. He locked them around her ankles and locked her to a pipe next to the wall in the room they were in. She looked at him abhorred, but he glared back. "Don't. I can't have you following me back in there and I still need to check out that scene. I know that I can't trust you so don't even say you won't come. I'm leaving a clone, if you even try to take the ankle cuffs off he will knock you out." Naruto told her forcefully. With that he flashed out of the room, and she immediately heard the metal clangs of him deflecting blades, and arrows.

She looked down at the cuffs around her ankles in utter disbelief, not knowing how Naruto could do this to her. She painfully lifted her left arm to her right shoulder and started a healing jutsu, using chakra to scan the area. Naruto wasn't lying about this being out of his depth as far as healing went. Her joint had been shredded by the arrow. While it was out of his depth, thanks to her Byakugan and chakra control it wasn't out of hers. She would have to go slow and be extra careful. She sighed, she hadn't wanted to reactivate her Byakugan, but she would have to in order to heal this. She sighed and activated it grunting at the pain that it caused her eyes. She was grateful it was only a flash of pain, but it still hurt when activating her blood line. " _These eyes are nothing but a curse to me."_ She thought to herself as she looked at the wound with her cursed eyes. She saw the inner workings of the shoulder joint itself and sighed she had a lot of work to do. Though her upper body was gradually getting less stiff as the antidote neutralized the poison.

Naruto flashed around the room, the traps shooting arrows were drawing from banks of seals that seemed never ending. He was breaking each seal to stop the traps, cracking the seal would stop the supply of arrows. He sighed as he finally cracked the last one and stopped, taking a deep breath. He examined the bodies in the room, there was only one woman left alive, but she was on the brink of death. Naruto cut the rope that had her suspended in the air. He caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground.

The woman coughed, the poison had worked its way through her weakened broken body already. "I'm sorry," Naruto told her sadly, "There's nothing I can do to save you. Is there anything I can do for you to ease your suffering?"

"T-That bastard that did this to me, his name was Kabuto…" She paused taking a deep breath, "Will you find him and kill him? He murdered and tortured us all. He was insane." She told him weakly.

"I'll do my best." Naruto told her honestly, "That bastard and his master tortured my betrothed like this, I've been looking for them, they currently have my mother."

"W-what did she look like? Maybe she was h-here?" The woman asked.

"She's a kind woman, crimson red hair." Naruto told her.

"They called her 9. She was forced to heal us, even though she was kept a-as broken as us. She was kind to us, but she was only here for a short time, and there was nothing she could really do to help us. She eased our pain slightly." The woman told him.

"How long ago was it that she was here?" Naruto asked.

"A couple of weeks ago. She was brought here a couple of times, she would heal us and then they would leave. They normally leave a guard, but they didn't this time. We knew we were going to die." She told him.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you for your help."

"Please…can you end my suffering? I'm going to die; can you just make it quick?" She coughed out.

Naruto nodded, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and he asked her, "Any final requests?"

She shook her head and Naruto nodded, "Right, on the count of three okay?" Naruto told her before he started to count. "One, "He told her, smiling gently towards her, he said a quick prayer for her, "Two." He stated, before snapping her neck in a quick motion. She died immediately unable to feel anything. He sighed, that was always hard.

He then pulled out a scroll and ink and began writing a note to Jiraiya. He finished his note asking Jiraiya to come to his location immediately. He then summoned a toad and asked the toad to give his message to Jiraiya. The toad nodded before disappearing. Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room walking back towards Hinata.

He walked into the room and saw her with a hand to her shoulder trying to heal the wound at the joint. He sighed again, "Hinata…" He said as she looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Will you please uncuff me, and treat me like your student, not your captive." Hinata asked him coldly.

Naruto growled, he was furious, "Are you my student? Because you disobey every fucking order I give you, you question me, and you talk back to me. Seems more like you aren't my student. But disobeying a direct order is punishable by incarceration. Seeing as all you've done lately is disobey my direct orders this seems to be appropriate."

"What!?" Hinata asked fiercely.

"You heard me." Naruto told her not backing down.

"So, what you're going to have me incarcerated in prison when we get back to the village because we had a disagreement?" Hinata asked him.

"Keep this shit up and I might fucking have to." Naruto told her angrily, "You, disobeying direct orders like you have been and questioning your commanding officer will get you fucking killed. You're a damn danger to yourself and others the way you've been acting and I'm sick of it. Its like you are repeatedly spitting in my face!"

Hinata glared at him, "So what, you lock me up and treat me like your captive. This is just like what that bastard Kabuto did, he locked me up, and beat me because I didn't do as he commanded."

Naruto looked at her shocked, he couldn't believe she had just said that, he couldn't contain the anger boiling out of him, he tried to quell it but he couldn't stop himself from yelling at her, "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT MONSTER. THAT PIECE OF SHIT TORTURED YOU, BEAT YOU AND ABUSED YOU FOR FUN! I'M TRYING TO GODDAMN SAVE YOU FROM THE PATH YOU ARE GOING DOWN. I HAVE NEVER ONCE RAISED A HAND TO YOU. NEVER ONCE HIT YOU, NOT EVEN DURING SPARRING MATCHES DO I HIT YOU."

Hinata recoiled, Naruto was right, he was always the perfect gentleman, but still none of this gave him the right to cuff her like this, did it?

Naruto decided to continue after waiting a couple moments with Hinata not responding to him, "Look I am your commanding officer, I know it makes it hard because we are seeing each other romantically, but if that's the problem say so. I will get you a new jonin commander, or we can stop seeing each other. Either way this shit must end. I don't know what your fucking problem is, but I can't continue doing either one if this is what is going to happen. I can't risk your life like that. This is fucking serious Hinata."

Hinata gasped in shock as Naruto turned around and started to walk out of the room, leaving the clone with her. "N-Naru…d-did you just b-break up with me?" Hinata asked him, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

Naruto sighed, he shrugged, "Honestly Hinata, I don't know, you tell me. Either you need to get over this, we need to break up, or you need a new jonin sensei. Because what we're doing right now clearly isn't working.

…

End! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I WANT TO WORK HARD AND POST NEW CHAPTERS!


	136. Chapter 136

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 136

Because you guys were so incredible, and I got so many reviews it drove me to get another chapter out so soon, keep up the reviews and the updates will be more frequent! It drives me much harder after seeing those reviews and all the support from y'all!

Special thanks to:Danny Williams for all his reviews going up to this chapter, if you get a full account I will pm you back after your reviews! Thanks for being awesome!

Special thanks to: Naruhinalover20, mrenteria99, ttkaigler, SpiceyWifey, Narhina, Twigofspite, revanchist21, theeyethatwatchesoverall, Rose tiger, einjeru Hatake, nightwind83, slverfox, jenuzumaki, .3, dark Naruto Senju, Dante3142.

To the guest that reviewed saying need another chap, keep reviewing and you'll get more!

To the guest that reviewed saying shes not fit for duty with any teacher, she will do some opportunity punishment to get back in good graces with Tsunade, her and Naruto are another story and will have more to work out.

…

Hinata gasped in shock as Naruto turned around and started to walk out of the room, leaving the clone with her. "N-Naru…d-did you just b-break up with me?" Hinata asked him, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

Naruto sighed, he shrugged, "Honestly Hinata, I don't know, you tell me. Either you need to get over this, we need to break up, or you need a new jonin sensei. Because what we're doing right now clearly isn't working." As soon as he said that he stood and started walking away. He walked out the door letting out a sigh that was weighed down by the sadness it carried.

Hinata was shell shocked, sure things had been rocky, but she had only come here to make sure he would be alright. "N-Naru…w-wait. Come back!" She cried out to him.

"No, I'm done with this shit Hinata. I'm done with you disobeying me. With your blatant disregard for me and what I do for you." Naruto told her.

Hinata had tears in her eyes, "So what? You're just going to leave me here tied up and helpless?"

"I'm right here. You aren't in any danger, but you are being held for your insubordination. You clearly aren't going to listen to me, and can't pay attention to your surroundings, you're going to get yourself or someone else fucking killed. So, you're staying right the hell there. Period." Naruto told her, finally just walking out, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Hinata was without words, how had things gone this wrong. She glared after him, her eyes burning holes in his back as he walked away from her. Finally, the tears were too heavy and fell from her eyes.

Naruto fought back his anger as he walked away, he couldn't believe Hinata has said all of that too him. His ears perked up as he heard something, someone else was here, sneaking around. Naruto growled, he had just found something to beat. He closed his eyes, activating his Fox tracking jutsu, enhancing his sense of smell and hearing. He could hear everything, the heartbeat, it was fast, the man was around the corner ready to strike. Naruto went through a hand seal and a clone reappeared and disappeared, letting the clone he left watching Hinata know what was going on.

Naruto walked two steps closer the man was just left of him, around the corner trying to get a drop on him. Naruto pushed off jumping to the wall on his right, he pushed off of the wall back to the left, it surprised the man, allowing Naruto to land a flying superman punch. The man shot backwards into the wall behind him. Naruto charged him, burying a fist into his stomach, forcing the man to bend over forwards.

Naruto wrapped his hands around the back of the mans head and fired a knee into his face once, twice, three times before allowing the man to start to fall back. Naruto pulsed chakra into his palms, allowing a kunai to pop out of each seal and into his palms, he fired the kunai, pinning the man's hands to the wall.

His head slumped forward but Naruto grabbed his face and slammed his head up and into the wall holding him there, watching as the blood poured from his shattered nose. "Who the fuck are you?" Naruto asked him.

"Go fuck yourself." The man told him.

Naruto growled and pulled his head forward before slamming it back into the wall again, "Let's get something straight right the hell now. Your life, your livelihood is in my hands right now, so when I ask you a question your answer better be respectful and correct. Now let's try again, who the fuck are you?"

"Go fuck yourself" the man said again through gritted teeth.

Naruto slammed his head into the wall again, this time pulling another kunai and slicing across the man's chest. "You are going to come clean sooner or later, its up to you how much pain you go through. Naruto's eyes had turned demon red and his voice had become demonic as well.

The man was terrified, and Naruto grinned, "Who are you, why are you here?"

"Fine, I'm one of Orochimaru's men. He left me to guard this base." The man told him.

"Is there anyone else?" Naruto asked. The man didn't say anything, looking guilty. "Listen, if I have to go find them I'll torture you all like the sick sadistic fucks you are. Call them out and to surrender themselves."

The man still didn't say anything, "NOW!" Naruto yelled, his demon traits coming out again, trying to terrify the man.

"Its just one other, he was heading after the girl. He was waiting for me to distract you, he should be engaging now." The man told him.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto heard his clone shout and the man came flying down the hall crashing into the wall next to Naruto. Naruto tossed two kunai, pinning the new man to the wall.

Naruto sighed in relief, until Hinata yelled, "Naruto, what's going on!?"

"Nothing, I'm taking care of it." He yelled into the other room, he then turned to the two men now pinned to the wall. "So, let's talk, why are you still here?"

"Don't say anything." The second man told the first.

Naruto glared at him with the red demon eyes and a kunai immediately buried into his knee cap, the man screamed out in pain as Naruto turned to his original captive, "Don't make me ask the question again."

The man nodded, "Right, we were stationed at a base nearby, this was left as a trap for you and the broad. Our orders were to kill you and return her to Lord Orochimaru and Lord Kabuto. After Kabuto got into a scuffle with you, he figured that you would go to the Tankus village. He figured it was only an amount of time until you found this, we were to ambush you both after the poison had taken affect."

Naruto scoffed, "Kabuto really is a dipshit if he thought you two were a match for me."

Naruto's second captive spoke up, "You say that, but the poison obviously hit the girl. If I take her to Kabuto, he will give her the antidote. We'll leave you tied up here, say we couldn't kill you, but you can't follow us. It's a win for everyone, she gets to live, we look like heroes, you get to live."

Naruto sighed, and another kunai buried into the man's other knee. As he screamed in agony Naruto turned back to his first captive once again, "I already neutralized the poison. You think I would come here without a way to neutralize the snake bastards poison?" Naruto laughed, "Now, Orochimaru has a redheaded woman held captive, her name is Kushina Uzumaki, but he inhumanely assigned her a number, he calls her 9. Do you know the woman I speak of?"

"Don't fucking tell this blonde bastard anything." The second captive again spoke up.

Naruto growled, "I'm running out of spots to impale." Another kunai flicked out of his hand, this time impaling the man's shoulder, Naruto walked over to him, slapped a seal on him to prevent him from using chakra, then teleported the man into the room with all the dead women. Naruto tied him up and left him there, before flashing back to his original captive. "Now you were about to tell me about Kushina Uzumaki. What do you know?"

"Not much, she was in Orochimaru's good graces, at least for a prisoner. Then she messed up Kabuto while she was supposed to be healing him, Orochimaru beats her and breaks her daily. He sealed her chakra, only unsealing her when she is to forcibly heal people. She was brought here and healed multiple people. They took her away after that. I haven't seen her since. She is Orochimaru's personal toy, has been as long as I've been a part of his army. She only recently within the last year started getting taken everywhere with Orochimaru. That's all I know about her I swear." The man told him fearfully.

"Where is she now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I only know she was taken from here to another base. I'm sorry, I can tell you care for the woman." The man told him.

Naruto nodded, "What kind of transportation did they use, and which way did they go?"

"They stuffed her, hogtied into a covered wagon, and went west into the setting sun."

Naruto nodded, he unpinned the man, and tied his hands, before starting a healing jutsu and healing the wounds he had caused. "I can't just let you leave yet."

"So, you aren't going to kill me?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know yet, you have further use to me, so I won't do anything yet. You were kind enough to help me and answer my questions, so I didn't want you too uncomfortable."

Naruto turned and walked back to the room Hinata was in, he sighed as she glared at him, "Naruto, what was that about?"

"Kabuto sent them to kill me and capture you." Naruto told her.

Hinata's eyes widened in panic, "H-He knows we're here? We have to go, let me out of here, we need to get away from this place."

"I can't let you go Hinata, you're being held there because I can't trust you not to go anywhere in here." Naruto told her sadly.

She reached for the ankle cuffs, intent on using chakra to break them, but Naruto caught her hand with his gently, his deep blue eyes looking into her own eyes, "Hinata…please stop, you have to trust me." Naruto begged her softly.

Hinata was too terrified now, "H-He's coming for me! He'll kill you, and torture me! He'll rape me, and torment me! Don't you care!" Hinata yelled franticly, trying to break away from Naruto's grip.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized she was having a panic attack, she was moments away from lashing out. He picked her up, sitting down and pulling her into his lap, he hugged her tight from there holding her, making sure if she lashed out she wouldn't hurt herself, he whispered into her ear, "Hina, everything is okay, he won't touch you again. I won't let him hurt you, but we have to stay here until Jiraiya gets here, then I'll take you home, leave you in my house. You'll be safe."

Hinata continued to struggle, but Naruto held her tight, and she started to calm slightly, tears rolling down her cheek, Naruto continued to whisper that she would be okay in her ear, calming her down. "Deep breaths, just take deep breaths, you're okay, I promise, he isn't coming."

Hinata took several deep breaths and seemed to calm down as Naruto slowly unwrapped his arms from around her. "You back?"

She nodded, and Naruto let her go, "I won't let anything happen to you I promise, but I need you to stay in here in those for now."

Hinata bit her lip as Naruto set her down, but she nodded in affirmative, "Fine."

Naruto got up and went to leave the room when she spoke up again, "We're not okay are we? Even though you helped me, and held me there, we aren't okay. You're still mad at me, and you won't teach me anymore, will you?"

Naruto swallowed, "I'll always teach you when you ask, I will always help you, however it may be best if you move to another jonin sensei for a while. You don't seem to listen to me, it puts you in danger during missions, it's a failure on my part, not yours. I'm sorry Hinata." With that said Naruto walked out and began to further investigate the base, dismantling the traps and studying them for knowledge on his opponents.

That's when Jiraiya appeared next to him, "Why is Hinata tied up?"

"She keeps fucking disobeying me, she refuses to listen to my orders. She has an issue following orders. I told her not to come here, she does it anyways, she shows up panics, vomits, and gets hit by a poison arrow, it fucked up her shoulder joint. So, I did what I had to in order to keep her from getting hurt again. I'm taking her home and coming back to help you investigate."

"Investigate what Naruto, it's a fucking unmarked grave." Jiraiya told him.

"Mom was here, two weeks ago, taken away towards the west via wagon, we can find a trail and follow it, it's the biggest lead we've had yet. I have two prisoners, at the very least we can ransack a couple bases and kill some of his fucking men.

Jiraiya nodded, stroking his chin, "Fine, but let me talk to her first."

Naruto nodded, "Go for it, nothing I say is getting through to her."

"Go ahead and release your clone for me." Jiraiya told him, Naruto nodded and dispelled his clone.

Jiraiya walked to the room as Naruto continued to study a trap. When Jiraiya got to the room he saw Hinata cut through her ankle cuffs with one of her daggers, channeling lightning chakra through it. He crossed his arms and stood against the door, "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice sad and disappointed.

Hinata looked up at him surprised, "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto asked me to come and investigate this place while he took you home, what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked, his voice giving away hints of anger.

"I-I was…I had to make sure Kabuto couldn't get me." Hinata told him, looking at the floor.

"Naruto told you everything would be fine, he asked you to trust him, yet here you are disobeying him again." Jiraiya told her.

"He didn't trust me though! He left a clone to guard me!" She told him angrily.

"Why should he? You did exactly what he told you not too. This is disgraceful." Jiraiya told her, never raising his voice once.

"Because he should have never restrained me! I'm not his property to do with what he pleases!" Hinata exclaimed.

Jiraiya sighed, "If that's your current mindset, I have no words for you." Jiraiya then walked away.

Naruto flashed next to her shortly after, the hurt in his eyes apparent. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm teleporting us towards home." He told her sadly. With that they started a series of teleports taking them all the way to the hidden leaf village. Naruto took in heaving breaths when they landed in his house. "Do not try to leave this house." He told her harshly, before looking into her eyes, glaring into him. "Please Hina, don't leave this house." With that he disappeared, flashing to Tsunade's office to tell her what had happened. He appeared at her door and knocked.

"Come in." Tsunade called out from inside.

Naruto walked in, and Tsunade smiled at him, "Naruto, good to see you!" But she immediately saw the sadness in his face. He wore a frown, and his eyes, he looked broken for some reason. Tsunade was immediately alert, "What's wrong?"

"The mission was successful, I took out the leader, they won't be giving Orochimaru anymore soldiers…But Hinata," Naruto sighed sadly, "I must request that she be given a new jonin commander. I am unfit for leadership."

"Naruto, what happened?" She asked.

"She won't listen to me, she constantly disobeyed me in the field, I've trained her, she is strong, she is chuunin level or higher in strength. However, she is going to get herself killed because she won't follow my orders. I can continue to help train her but taking her on missions will have to be put to a halt. I-I failed, I'm sorry Tsunade." Naruto told her.

"It must have been rather bad for you to be reporting her to me, I could kick her out of the ninja corps, I should kick her out. Not following orders is a serious breach of the village rules." Tsunade told him seriously.

"Please don't do that, I think its purely because its me instructing her." Naruto told her, worried.

"I won't, but she will be disciplined. Anko, Zabuza, and I will take over her disciplinary training. It will be an opportunity for her to make up for her sins against this village, as well as get stronger, much stronger." Tsunade told him.

"Thank you Tsunade. I'm leaving again, please have Haku make sure she doesn't leave the house and get into trouble. I found a den of captured women that Kabuto left to die, they all died but at one-point Kushina was there, I'm going back to help Jiraiya, we are going to look for my mom. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but please allow me to do this." Naruto asked her.

"And if I say no?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll accept that, but these last two missions have been incredibly dangerous, and without me you wouldn't have been able to get them done. I did your dirty ops without questioning, without but c rank mission pay as a favor to you." Naruto told her.

"I know Naruto, I know. I'm going to let you go, I just wanted to see how you would have handled me saying no." Tsunade told him.

Naruto nodded and was about to step out when Tsunade spoke again, "I do appreciate you doing those missions, and the many more I will have for you to do. You are one of my top operatives and you hold my highest regards not just as a ninja, but as my grandson of sorts. I love you Naruto, you've done so well."

Naruto smiled softly at her, "Thanks Granny."

"Take Kakashi with you, if you are raiding the snake's bases you will need him, he is to come back in between raids to do other missions. Kushina was like a mother to him, he wants to help her. And do me a favor before you leave, bring Hinata here, I will set rules for her, and explain what is going on. It isn't your job to reassign her and hear her grief, its mine." Tsunade told him.

Naruto nodded and flashed away, flashing back with Hinata, "Hinata, there are going to be some changes, Tsunade will inform you about what change will be taking place." With that Naruto flashed away, heading to explain things to Kakashi and leave a note for Hinata. He would leave a note in their bedroom for her.

The note read, "Hinata, I'm sorry about all of this, I feel I've failed you as your sensei, best friend, and betrothed. I love you more than anything, and wish I was here right now. I need to find and save my mother, I have a chance and I need to take it. I'm not abandoning you, I will be back for you. I just don't know what to do right now. I'm so scared of you getting hurt. I'm sorry for everything. I left you a seal under this note, you can write to me and seal it in that seal, just like a storage seal, and I will get it. I can also write you back, when I send a note it will pop up wherever you leave this note. I was in a hurry to get back on the trail to find mom. I have a real chance here, so I have to take it. I love you, please write me and we can talk. If you choose not to write me I understand and, I guess I'll know where you stand. Love Naruto." Naruto left it on her pillow on their bed, knowing she would see it, and hoping it would give her some hope that night. He sighed, before flashing to Kakashi's location.

…

Tsunade turned back to Hinata, "Hinata, Naruto informed me of what happened over the mission, he thinks that its his failure, but I know its yours. Your disobedience, whether its because you were under him or not, will not be tolerated. I'm moving you to new jonin sensei. Zabuza Momochi, you will train with him and Haku, and Anko. We will be in charge of your punishment training. Your attitude during this training will determine whether you continue being a ninja or not. This is an opportunity to grow stronger and show me that you are worth keeping as a ninja." Tsunade told her.

Hinata stood there biting her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks, "So Naruto is abandoning me?" She asked.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "He would never do that, the fact that you would ask shows how much distrust you have in the man that saves you and shows you love constantly. Can you not see what you are doing to him? He begged me not to just go ahead and kick you out of my ninja corps, I told him I wouldn't. Are you so thick headed you don't see that he does everything for you?"

"Then why is he leaving?" Hinata asked sadly.

Tsunade shook her head, "He has another mission. Hinata you have two options right now. I'm well within my rights to send you to prison and keep you in a cell until you have proven you can follow orders. Or I can have you escorted home, you will not leave that house until I send someone to escort you anywhere. You have no privileges right now, thus you will not leave for any reason other than your punishment."

"P-please don't lock me up. I can't live in a cell anymore." Hinata told her sadly.

"You have no privileges right now, thus you will not leave for any reason other than your punishment. You can consider this house arrest if you'd like. You are allowed to live there and take your punishment. If you try to leave you will be finishing your punishment period living in a cell. Hinata I don't want to do this, but you have to learn when to take orders." Tsunade told her.

Hinata nodded sadly, "When will Naruto be back?"

"I've sent Naruto on a mission, he will be doing missions for now, he won't be in the village very often. I think you two need some space, I think Naruto will agree with that. His mission right now is long term. He won't be back for a couple months at least. It gives me plenty of time to whip you into shape to be a proper ninja and follow orders." Tsunade told him.

Hinata nodded biting her lip, "I'm sorry Lady Hokage."

"SAVE IT." Tsunade snapped, "You have a problem with authority, you aren't actually sorry yet, but you damn sure will be. Tomorrow morning be ready to go by 5 am, if you are not ready you will be spending the rest of this punishment period in a cell. If you disobey one order or disrespect your sensei one time you will be spending the rest of the period in a cell. Naruto would object to this, but he won't be around. You will learn respect and obedience. Now I will have Haku escort you home."

"Wait, can I see Naruto before he leaves? I want to at least say goodbye." Hinata asked.

Tsunade glared at her, "No. He should already be gone from the village, your punishment starts now, either go home with Haku, or my ANBU will arrest you and take you to your cell."

Hinata nodded sadly, as Haku walked into the room, "Come on Hinata."

Hinata walked in the front door, not having said a word to Haku the entire time, she walked quietly with her head hung in shame. Her hair covering her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. She walked in sad, not believing Naruto would just leave and not say goodbye, he really had abandoned her she thought. She sighed going to her room, as opposed to his, she didn't think he'd want her in his room right now, she wouldn't go in until he was back.

END CHAPTER What do y'all think?


	137. Chapter 137

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite

Chapter 137

Special thanks to:Danny vs A Month, Twigofspite, Naruhinalover20, ttkaigler, NarHina, Einjeru Hatake, SlverFox, Rose Tiger, Tsukoblue, theeyethatwatchesoverall, jenuzumaki, Dante3142, .3 , nightwind83, and Dark Naruto Senju

To the guest that reviewed saying harsh but she needs it, thanks for your review! It gets harsher.

Big thanks to NarHina for his help with this chapter and the idea he gave me for the last part!

…

"Kakashi this is the best way, he will most likely have chakra suppression seals, and no offense but without chakra, I think I'm the strongest. You both rely on jutsu more than I do. I'll use a transformation seal." Naruto explained.

"I don't want you as a sitting duck target. You'll be sealed and bound, he'll probably beat on you too, and there'll be nothing you can do." Kakashi told his surrogate son.

"I can take a beating. He won't do much, it would piss off Kabuto too much. This is the only way we have to save my mother and get to Orochimaru and end that piece of shit, and his fucked-up sidekick." Naruto told Kakashi.

Kakashi growled, "Naruto I don't think you're thinking this through completely. Kabuto will have you for at least 30 minutes before we will be able to get to you."

"It's my mom Kakashi, we have a chance to save her." Naruto argued.

"What if she isn't there?" Jiraiya asked, finally speaking up.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Naruto told them both firmly.

"What if we aren't?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's fist clenched in anger, "I have to do this Kakashi. I'm going to do this, with your help or not."

"Easy Naruto, we aren't saying we won't help, but we want you to know the risk involved, and it's a lot of risk, for a slim chance. Trust me here, we want to save Kushina too. She means the world to the both of us, but I've been looking for her for a while now, and every base I think she's in, she ends up not being there." Jiraiya told the blonde ninja.

"We have to try, please Jiraiya, Kakashi, you guys have to understand, she's my mother, she needs me. I can't not take this chance, no matter how risky it is to me." Naruto told them, begging them to understand.

…

Hinata groaned, her alarm went off at 4 am. She sighed as she shut it off, it felt like she had just fallen asleep. She pushed herself up, not having gotten any sleep the previous night. She rolled out of bed and stumbled into her bathroom, it was still dark out, but she had to get ready. She turned the dial for the shower and heard it start. She waited a minute for it to turn hot and climbed in. She thought to the day before while she let the water cascade down her body, wetting her hair first as she slumped against the wall.

She bit her lip at the thought of her new trainers, Zabuza, Tsunade, and Anko. She had worked with Tsunade before, Anko as well, but they were all mad at her. Naruto had abandoned her, the only reason she was out of bed, was to stay out of a prison cell. Her tears mixed with the water from the shower. She wasn't sure how to deal with this, yes Naruto had gone to save Kushina. Why wouldn't he take her though? Why did he abandon her to do it? Her fist clenched as she let out a long suffering sigh. Finally washing herself and getting out of the shower, she walked into her room and got dressed.

She walked out the front door as Tsunade was walking up the walkway. "Are you ready for day one Hinata?"

Hinata shrugged, not really caring, but it seemed to tick Tsunade off as she glared at the younger woman. "Hinata your attitude about this whole thing will be a large determinant of if you get to stay a ninja, if you get to stay out of a prison cell. So how about looking at all of this as a way to get onto my good side, and you get to train with some of the best ninja in the village. You should consider yourself lucky to train with Zabuza, and Anko, let alone myself, the Hokage."

Hinata nodded, "I'm sorry, it isn't about you, Naruto abandoned me, and I'm pretty sure he broke up with me too. I'm not seeing much of a point to any of this. I'm doing this merely as a way to stay out of a cell."

"Hinata, Naruto didn't break up with you, and even if he did that isn't a reason to stop living." Tsunade told her.

"He didn't even say goodbye to me. He just left." Hinata told her coldly, "Can we please start training, I want to be stronger."

Tsunade shook her head but sighed, "You won't enjoy my training like you do Naruto's. He's way too soft with you. I've watched the sparring sessions the two of you too have, he never actually hits you, he always holds back. You won't have that from me."

Hinata nodded, "I'll be fine." She told Tsunade confidently.

…

Jiriaya and Kakashi jumped through the trees, following the trail of the man they had let go. Kakashi sighed, he really didn't like this plan, it left Naruto nearly defenseless. Kakashi thought back to what had happened earlier.

Naruto had used a seal to transform himself to look like Hinata, they staged the second captive escaping, Kakashi had transformed into Naruto, and used a genjutsu to allow the man to think he had escaped and killed Naruto, then he slapped a chakra suppression seal onto the transformed Naruto, who was already bound like Hinata had been earlier. The man had taken the bait and took 'Hinata' running from the place laughing to himself. He actual thought he had gotten away with it.

Neither Kakashi nor Jiriaya were happy with how the man had handled Naruto, giving him quite the beating as he was transformed into Hinata. Yet they followed without intervening as per the plan.

Finally, they arrived at a base, but it had already been torn through, the man started to freak out, he threw 'Hinata' onto the ground and looked around, the base had already been ransacked. He ran inside and started to curse, bodies were everywhere on the ground, blood soaked the floor.

Naruto took his ziptied hands and brought them down towards his body, snapping the zip ties with ease as he ripped the chakra seal off, he summoned Kitsune to his hand and channeling wind chakra into his sword he cut the shackles on his ankles and released the transformation seal, he rushed into the base, something was wrong, and his mom could be in there. He ran in and was shocked by what he saw, men everywhere, dead. Soldiers leaking blood everywhere. He cursed, closing his eyes and extending his senses, there wasn't much alive in this place, he could only sense a few alive. He cursed as he appeared next to his prior captive, chopping him in the back of the neck, knocking him out immediately. Naruto bound him and walked further into the decimated base. He sighed, so much death and destruction.

Kakashi and Jiraiya followed in not soon after, calling for Naruto, they didn't want him wandering around this place alone, who knew what traps were around.

Naruto flashed next to them out of nowhere, "Guys, I found Orochimaru. Kabuto isn't here, neither is my mom."

…

Hinata grunted as she held her ribs, pretty sure they were broken, she tried to climb to her feet only to collapse to the ground again, gritting her teeth in pain. "Get up." Tsunade demanded of her, "You surely aren't done yet are you? You thought yourself more capable than Naruto if you were questioning his orders, he sure as hell wouldn't be on the ground yet, let alone done."

"I-I don't think myself more capable than Naruto. That isn't it at all." Hinata grunted out.

"It sure as hell seems like it! If you can talk, you sure as hell can stand up, now get up." Tsunade told her, "You question one of MY jonin, you question me. Are you more capable than me as well?"

"NO!" Hinata shouted at her, covering her mouth afterwards.

"You better stand up Hinata. NOW." Tsunade told her.

Hinata slowly stood up, and got into her stance, sliding her right foot back and readying herself. "Lady Tsunade, how much more of this am I to take?"

Tsunade growled, "This is what a real spar feels like. This is what it felt like to Naruto when you landed hits on him, he held back and never hurt you. This is what it feels like when your opponent isn't head over heels for you."

Hinata frowned, "Yes my Lady." She said with no emotion in her voice. However, Tsunade was next to her immediately, burying her fist in Hinata's gut. Hinata doubled over, and Tsunade clasped her hands above her head and brought a hammer fist down on her back. Hinata hit the ground hard.

"Never let your guard down. I would have thought Naruto taught you that. Now get up." Tsunade told her coldly. "Maybe you weren't ready to go on missions yet if you don't know the simplest of rules for a ninja."

Hinata struggled to get up, but fell back down into the dirt, "D-don't talk bad about Naruto. He taught me that."

"Shut up and get out of the dirt." Tsunade told her.

Hinata tried again, but fell again, she had taken too much damage from Tsunade. "I-I can't!" Hinata told her.

Tsunade growled, "We clearly have work to do, you have no idea how to take a hit. We'll work on that."

"T-That isn't true. I can take hits. I've taken more physical pain than you can imagine." Hinata told her.

"Having been put through torture while strapped down and learning how to keep fighting after taking a big hit are completely different." Tsunade told her, "If you were so good at taking it, you would still be on your feet."

Hinata didn't know what to say, so Tsunade went on, her voice softening, "You've been through a lot of shit, I won't deny that, but you have to realize that doesn't make you an expert ninja. Nor does it mean that you have the right to ignore an order because you don't like it. I'm not saying you have to follow every order, but every decision has a consequence, this punishment, and if Naruto were to break up with you, it would be a consequence of your actions and decisions."

Hinata was again at a loss for words, unable to say anything else. "Why don't you heal yourself, you will be escorted by my ANBU back home. You have a break from training until Zabuza picks you up. Don't keep him waiting. Work hard." With that Tsunade lifted the girl onto her feet and left. Hinata turned and walked home. Healing her injuries as she did. She hated the break though, it just gave her time to think about her mistakes. She had done so much wrong. There was no way Naruto could possibly still love her. She let the tears building up in her eyes fall as she continued to think this way.

…

Naruto flashed Kakashi and Jiraiya into a room in the hideout. The white snake was laying heaped in the corner, barely breathing. The trio appeared in the room, the snake was bleeding to death. Kakashi snarled as he grabbed the snake, slamming him into the wall. "What happened here?"

"That bastard Sasuke, he betrayed me." Orochimaru coughed out.

"Where's my mom?" Naruto asked him.

"Sasuke took her with him to my knowledge." Orochimaru told him.

"What about Kabuto? Is he dead?" Kakashi asked.

"No, he went to head to your village, he wanted to scout, see if he could get in any way, wait for our pet when the two of you got home. I doubt he made it there though, he would have gotten the distress seal I activated. He won't come here." Orochimaru told them grinning like a maniac.

Naruto growled, "He wouldn't be able to get close to her. Getting inside the village would be impossible for him. Then he would have to get past my seals, and that just isn't happening."

"Your cockiness will lead to your downfall." Orochimaru told him shrugging.

Naruto growled again, "Why did you take Hinata?"

Orochimaru laughed weakly, "Why should I tell you that?"

"Why did you tell us anything?" Jiraiya asked him.

"Because we're old friends?" Orochimaru laughed at him.

"Shut the hell up, you just want to figure out how all of this will play out. That's always been your schtick." Kakashi told him.

Orochimaru grinned, "Very well, I wanted to study the Byakugan, Kabuto wanted a pet. Two birds, one stone with that weak bitch."

Naruto growled, "How and why did you take my mother?"

Orochimaru laughed, "I want to keep that my secret."

Naruto scowled at him, "You fucking dirty snake bastard, just tell me."

"Do you really want to know boy? I think you would rather prefer I don't tell you." Orochimaru told him, "why don't I tell you in detail about my torture sessions with Hinata? What Kabuto is going to do to her when he gets her back here." The snake taunted him.

Naruto growled, steeling himself, hitting the snake would just be playing into his hand, it wouldn't bother the bastard no matter how hard he hit him. "Uh oh, touched a nerve, did I?"

"If you want to talk about hitting a nerve, just asked Kabuto's mutt what nerves I hit on her when I strung her up like a meat carcass, ask her where I touched her, what I did to her." Orochimaru hissed back.

Naruto's eyes turned dark, a flame of hatred burned in them, Orochimaru saw it and grinned. "Ah you saw the pictures, didn't you?"

"Fuck you. What you did to her was disgusting. It was inhuman, you sadist piece of shit." Naruto growled out.

Orochimaru laughed, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy seeing her like that. You're just jealous I've touched her, and you haven't."

Naruto growled, "Just answer my damn question Snake. Why the hell would you take my mother. What did she ever do to you?"

Orochimaru laughed, "She never did anything to me, in fact she was actually always kind to me, she treated me with respect."

"Then why on earth would you take her? Why have you tortured her for years?" Naruto asked him, anger heavy in his voice.

"Jiraiya might know the answer now." Orochimaru goaded Naruto further by not telling him.

"You were passed up for fourth Hokage for Minato, her husband. You fucking bastard, you took her to get back at Minato. You sick fuck." Jiriaya said utterly disgusted.

"You're not as stupid as you look. Yes, the night of your birth I was in the village, I saw your mother and Minato fighting the 9 tails, trying to save you from its rage. They fought so hard, Minato was already dead, he had given his soul to the Reaper Death Seal, to seal the fox in you. The fox still wouldn't stop, she tried to stab you, your parents got in the way stopping it. Your mother should have died laying next to your father, in his arms, but I took her. Leaving a body decoy with your father to be buried, no one would know she was missing. Using my…" Orochimaru grinned sickly, "Skills, I was able to revive her and took her memories, she was mine. I beat her and tortured her to get back at Minato. He took everything I wanted. Then Jiriaya, you and that old fool kicked me out of the village, it was even more reason to take it out on her. Jiraiya, I know how much you cared for those two, Minato your student and his beloved. I took it out on her, I've been using her for years now." The snake told them grinning.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, Naruto stepped up to end the man, but Jiraiya stopped them both, "Where did Sasuke go?"

"Probably to one of my other bases, he had some team members he wanted to recruit. He'll build up resources, then start hunting Itachi. Rumor is Itachi is ripe for the killing too, his health is out of sorts. I know Hanara is powerful, but she can't take on a team of my elites." Orochimaru told them. "The locations of my bases are in my operations room. Go ahead, end Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Jiraiya, they both nodded, Kakashi grabbed his head and channeled a lightning blade to his hand. Orochimaru's head blew up, killing him instantly. Kakashi dropped Orochimaru's corpse and closed his hand around the electric ball in his hand. He looked back at his two companions, "Fuck, that felt good."

…

Hinata gasped in breaths as she tried to dodge yet another blunted kunai. It couldn't kill her, but they really hurt. She was heavily bruised already, having been hit by plenty of them. She wasn't allowed to activate her Byakugan, but had to try to sense the kunai through the mist. Zabuza was training her to use her other senses and not rely on her eyes. She grunted as a blunted kunai came from her right side and hit her in ribs. Zabuza appeared next to her, she fired a fist at him, but he caught it and threw her over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground. She laid there trying to recover, that throw had knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Get up." Zabuza told her.

"You know, if you want me to put up a fight against you, I need my eyes so I can use my fighting technique." Hinata spat back at him.

Zabuza grabbed her and lifted her up, "Do you see me using a sword? More importantly my sword? A Ninja has to have many fighting styles. Taijutsu is essential for ninjas, if you were to fight someone who completely countered your gentlefist, what would you do? Wait for Naruto to save you?"

Hinata glared at him, "Fine, whatever just continue to beat on me."

"UGH you really don't get it do you?" Zabuza asked.

"What do I not get?" Hinata asked.

"The point of this whole thing. This training. You don't understand why we are doing it. First off none of us are doing this to you, we're all here doing this for Naruto. Trying to help you so you don't end up dead. You don't follow orders, when you get smacked down and I say get up, don't talk back to me, stand on your feet and fight. When I give you an order, you follow." Zabuza told her.

"You're done here. We're going on a mission with Anko and Haku. Let's go." Zabuza told her.

"Shouldn't I get my mission stuff? My gear?" Hinata asked him.

"I just explained the point of this whole thing to you, didn't I?" Then you go and question me. It won't be a long mission." Zabuza told her angrily.

Hinata just nodded and sighed, "Sorry Zabuza sensei." She told him sadly, "I won't question you again."

"Look kid, I know this is tough, but you just gotta weather it. Follow orders and do your job and things will go back to normal in no time." Zabuza told her.

"Can I ask you what normal is? From my experience nothing ever goes back to the way it was once something has changed." Hinata asked Zabuza sadly.

"You make a good point, once things change they don't go back, but what are you really asking here? Career wise you will go back to being a normal ninja, not on this schedule with threat of imprisonment. However, if you're asking about your relationship with Naruto, well no that probably won't be the same." Zabuza told her.

Hinata frowned and followed Zabuza, they met up with Anko and Haku and headed for the gate. They had been walking for about an hour when out of nowhere everything changed, she heard it coming, jumping out of the way, she and Haku were both able to dodge, but Kunai struck through Zabuza, and Anko, both head shots, both of them fell down to the ground, dead.

…

END CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	138. Chapter 138

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 138

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy, I'll try harder though! It would serve you well to go reread the previous chapter! Please read and review!

Hinata gasped as she jumped back, staring at the bodies of her senseis. They were both dead, it happened so fast. She was tackled out of the way of more kunai by Haku, whose eyes were steel and focused.

"Get up and run, we're going back to the village. Don't look back, activate your Byakugan and tell me how many men there are." Haku told her forcefully.

Hinata stood and took off, sprinting without her weights on she was incredibly fast. She activated her Byakugan, wincing as she did, Haku was right next to her, he had just caught up, he had created an ice dome around the group of ninjas as a distraction. "Haku, they have the village surrounded, they are launching an invasion." Hinata told him fearfully, "It's the sound ninja, Orochimaru is trying to take the village."

"Why would he do that?" Haku asked.

"He wants to raze the village to the ground. He tried to do this before he took me as well. During the chunin exams Naruto won. Itachi prevented it when he almost killed Orochimaru, the snake pulled out after that and the invasion never happened. I guess he wants to finally raze the village to the ground." Hinata told Haku.

"Is Orochimaru here?" Haku asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Y-yes. K-Kabuto is leading it." Hinata was terrified, Orochimaru and Kabuto were back for her and they had a giant army to help him take them.

Hinata shook her head, "He knows the Hyuga clan is in the village, he probably devised a way to block our Byakugan. He had plenty of time experimenting on my eyes to know how to. What are we going to do Haku? Anko…she can't really be dead."

"Get over it Hinata. Anko and Zabuza are dead. I don't know how they got hit, they could have been put in a genjutsu or something, all it takes is a second distraction. They are gone and you need to move past it, or you'll join them. We have to get back to the village and help anyway we can. I heard Naruto, Kakashi, and Lord Jiraiya are out of the village, is this true?" Haku asked her.

"Yes, they are out of the village. How can you just write off your master like that?" Hinata asked, still stuck on the death of Anko.

"Hinata. Listen to me carefully, I have rank on you, I'm your commanding officer right now. If you don't forget about them for now and focus we are going to die. We will mourn them later, after this is all done, but they are gone. Do you have anyway of contacting Naruto? We need to make sure the three strongest ninja the village has are coming back to the village." Haku told her sternly.

Hinata glared at her, another ninja pulling rank on her to command her, "Yes, I can summon Kurama, she'll be able to tell Naruto. Kakashi won't be happy. He'll be broken, with Anko dead."

"I'm commanding you right now, leave that out of your message, that is a direct order." Haku told her, "Strictly tell them the village is under attack, its being invaded."

Hinata stared at Haku, "I-I can't do that to Kakashi, he has a right to know his betrothed is dead."

"We need Kakashi in his right mind, not angry about Anko." Haku told her simply.

Hinata grit her teeth, she went through handseals, summoning Kurama who was running with them, jumping through trees, "Hinata, what's going on?" The fox asked.

"The village is being invaded, I need you to tell Naruto that we need him and his team back here immediately." Hinata told her.

"What else is wrong?" Kurama asked, "I can sense your emotions, something else happened."

"I can't tell you." Hinata told her.

"Tell me now." Kurama demanded.

"Anko is dead." Hinata told her.

"Hinata! I told you not to tell her that!" Anko told her.

"You said leave that part out of my message, not that I couldn't tell one of my senseis when they demand an answer." Hinata told Haku fiercely.

Kurama disappeared that instance to tell Naruto, and Haku turned to Hinata, "Don't go around my orders like that again. You know damn well what you were doing. If anything happens to Kakashi because he is being rash its on your hands." Haku ended coldly.

The two continued to jumping through the trees to the village that was under attack. "Haku, the team chasing us just gave in and backed off, they are spreading out as well."

"Shit that isn't good." Haku told her.

"Why not? They stopped chasing us." Hinata asked back.

"They weren't going to catch us, that was never their goal necessarily. Their goal is to kill anyone that tries to leave, which means they aren't just trying to take the village, they want to kill everyone inside the village, and anyone who wants to flee. It's a straight up massacre no one will survive, we need to get into the village and get to the Hokage and inform her." Haku told her.

Hinata nodded, "We're approaching the wall, there is a group of soldiers infront of us, should we take them out, or try to go around them?"

"How many in this group?" Haku asked.

"20 ninja." Hinata told him.

"Right, what level are they according to chakra reserves?" Haku asked.

"Most are genin with 4 chunin in the group." Hinata told him.

"What do you think, can you take half of them?" Haku asked.

"I think we can take them."

"Good, hit them hard and fast. Do you have any jutsu that could take the whole group?" Haku asked.

"My giant water vortex could definitely hit them all, but probably not take them all out. Maybe if I hit it and you froze it when I hit them it could potentially take them all out." Hinata queried to her partner.

"Great idea, let's do it." Haku told her, the two then positioned themselves and Hinata went through the hand seals for her jutsu.

" **Water Style: Giant Water Vortex Jutsu!"** Hinata shouted as she finished her hand seals. All of the ninja looked at her as she pulled the moisture from the are and it began to spin as she shot a giant vortex pillar of water at her enemies.

Haku went through hand seals and shouted, " **Freeze!** " As he placed his hand in the vortex, freezing it as it went, freezing over all of their enemies. "Good work Hinata, now use your gentlefist and kill them. We can't take hostages, make sure they're dead."

Hinata nodded and the two jumped down and killed the group. Hinata turned to Haku as he killed the last one, using his ice sword to impale the last one. "Let's get to the Hokage." Haku told her.

They went through a hole in the wall and entered the village, heading towards the Hokage tower. They stopped when Hinata held a hand up, "H-Haku…the Hokage Tower…I-It's demolished."

Haku cursed, and pulled Hinata to the side behind a building, "Get down, we want to stay out of sight, you are a high value target. We need to figure out the situation." As Haku said that Shikamaru appeared trapping the group in his shadow. He took a deep breath and clenched his hands together. The shadows hardened and speared through them all, they all fell down dead. Shikamaru turned to Hinata and Haku.

"Hinata, I'm glad to see you, follow me. You too Haku." Shikamaru told them both. He disappeared in speed running through the alleys of the village, leading them into a small house. "Here I've gathered the others from our class Hinata. There is currently no chain of command, so I'm taking control of this group. Neji here spotted you and I came and got you. Tsunade is dead, so are the advisors. Tell me you already sent for Naruto."

"Yes, I had Hinata send for Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Anko and Zabuza are dead as well." Haku said with no emotion in his voice. He was a weapon, with no one and nothing now.

"Good, without Naruto there's no chance we can win." Shikamaru told them. "Hinata, we'll assume you're a target, they know you're back in the village, so I want you and Haku to get out of the village and apply hit and run tactics. Devastate small groups of enemies before they can come into the village. Don't engage unless its an easy kill. I don't want the enemy knowing where Hinata is. Haku, you take lead. Neji, you and Rock Lee are with me, we will keep your team dynamic, as well as you're scouting, I need you to find me other groups of leaf ninja to coordinate with. Shino, you take Choji, Tenten, and Ino, you're in charge, start taking out those fucking snakes. Is everyone clear on what to do?"

Hinata spoke up, "Shouldn't I go with you instead of Neji? I have a much further range with my Byakugan."

"I wish I could take you Hinata, but you're too high profile everyone is looking to catch you, I need you running gorilla tactics and staying out of sight of the enemy. The longer they look for their objective the longer they will wait to unleash more devastating attacks on the village. This gives us an advantage we need. You all have you're orders, go." Shikamaru told them. Watching as they left leaving just him, Neji, and Lee. "Alright guys, you ready?" they both nodded and Shikamaru stood and went to work coordinating a counter attack.

Hinata sighed, it wasn't fair that she had been given this shitty mission, but Naruto would be back soon, and she would fall back under his command, and he would be in the action, she would get to fight beside him, show him her worth and be back on the frontlines with him eventually.

She and Haku took out multiple groups when finally, Naruto flashed in between Hinata and a group of 10 men, the 10 soldiers fell before Hinata was able to blink. Naruto turned to her and Haku, "What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded.

"The village is under attack by Orochimaru." Haku told him.

Naruto nodded, "I saw that. Why are you out here doing this?"

"Shikamaru's orders. He said I was the target." Hinata said looking at the ground, unable to make eye contact with Naruto.

"Okay, Hinata, you're with me, Haku, find Shikamaru for reassignment." Naruto told them. He put his hand on Hinata but Haku stopped him.

"Naruto, wait. Do you really think its best you resume command of Hinata?" Haku asked.

"Yes, this is a dire situation, she knows how I operate and will support me best. I know how she fights and works more than anyone else. So yes. Any further questions?" Naruto challenged.

"No. Just raising a concern, I'm certainly not questioning a jonin." Haku told him.

With that Naruto and Hinata disappeared. They flashed into the village and Naruto asked her, "Jiraiya and Kakashi went after Orochimaru, they're going to take him on. Where are the guys with the next two highest chakra capacities? We take them out first."

"Sasuke and Sakura are in the north district of the village." Hinata told him eyes staring into the distance intensely, "He has a group of soldiers with jonin level chakra fighting Hiruzen Sarutobi. He's protecting Konohamaru. We have to save them."

Naruto sighed, he touched Hinata's shoulder and they flashed to the north district, to the highest rooftop in the area, Naruto turned to her, "Use your bow from here, back me up." He told her before flashing down into the fray, he appeared next to Konohamaru, a rasengan in hand and thrusted it into the man that was about to stab the boy from behind. The man flew backwards and crashed into a wall. Naruto turned tossing a kunai and blocking and diverting a stab that Sasuke made towards the distracted Hiruzen saving him.

Sasuke sent a glare Naruto's way, but Naruto was already gone, taking Konohamaru up to Hinata. "Stay here with Hinata, she'll protect you, I'm going to help your grandfather." Naruto flashed back down to the fight next to Sarutobi. "Lord Third, I'll take Sasuke, can you take his men?"

The old man nodded, "I believe I can."

"Hinata will cover Konohamaru and fire arrows down at our opponents as well." Naruto told the old Hokage.

Hiruzen nodded, "Right."

Sasuke chuckled, "Naruto, don't even think about it." Sasuke disappeared and reappeared next to Hinata in a burst of speed Naruto had yet to ever see from Sasuke.

Naruto cursed and flashed up next to Hinata. She was shocked to see Sasuke had moved so fast up to her. She spun her bow and blocked his chokuto, but the swing was so powerful that she was lifted off the ground, starting to shoot away from Konohamaru. Hinata tried to grab him to bring him with her away from Sasuke, but she failed. She watched with wide eyes as Sasuke stabbed at Konohamaru.

End

Chapter is done, more questions than answers I imagine! Sorry it took so long, you would be well off to reread the last chapter!

Please review, im sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I have been super busy and its been tough to get any time to write!


End file.
